Getting a Grip
by jws381
Summary: Yang struggles to adapt following an accident she barely survives. Away at university, Ruby must deal not only with life away from home, but the fact that she cannot be there to help her sister recover. Modern AU. Co-written by RealTerminal. Cover art by jo3mm. Contains adult material. Chapters containing explicit material will be marked as such.
1. One Slip

Chapter 1

Ruby had a stack of clothes draped over her arm as she looked at accessories. She was leaving for college in just a few days and in the process of packing, she realized how limited her wardrobe was. A day of shopping would solve that little problem. She walked up to a rack of scarves. One immediately caught her eye, as it had a similar design to her sister Yang's, though this one was black with a rose on it. Perfect. It could be cold in Atlas so a scarf would certainly come in handy. Ruby grabbed the scarf and tossed it on the pile of other clothes. With that she had everything she needed, which was good given that she was pretty much out of money.

Ruby's scroll rang. Damn, it was in her pocketbook...under all the clothes. She pushed her free arm through the pile, eventually fighting her way in to grab her scroll. She held it in front of her, 'Mom' flashing on the screen as the ringtone continued. She tapped the button to accept the call and put it to her ear. "Hey mom, I was just finishing up." She said. "I'll be home soon."

"Ruby it's...Yang…" Summer sobbed on the other end of the line. "I...she…"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"Yang had...an accident." Summer cried. "We're at the hospital."

"Oh my God!" Ruby gasped. "Is Yang alright?"

"I don't know." Summer replied. "She's in surgery. They won't tell me anything."

"Which hospital?" Ruby asked.

"Patch-Signal." Summer answered.

"I'll be right there." Ruby declared. She dropped the clothes and rushed out of the store, hopped in the car she was borrowing from Yang, and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

Ruby caught up with Summer in the waiting room. Summer's face was streaked with tears and a garbage can full of used tissues sat at her feet. Ruby sat beside her and leaned into her as her mother put an arm around her. They did their best not to cry but the floodgates opened when a doctor came out to see them. Yang was still in surgery but her confirmed that her injuries were severe and life-threatening. Cryptically, he said the even if she survived her life was not going to be the same.

After an hour of waiting, a collection of Yang's coworkers arrived. Ruby had sent a panicked text to Yang's long-time friend Pyrrha, and she in turn had informed Ren and Nora who decided to come along. A little later Raven, Yang's biological mother, arrived. She was more an aunt to Yang than a mother in terms of their relationship, but cared for her just as much all the same. All the group could do was wait and hope.

* * *

After a few hours in the waiting room, a doctor arrived and all instantly focused on him. "Family of Yang Xiao-Long?" He asked.

"We are." Summer replied.

"She's out of surgery." The doctor explained. "The surgery was successful but Yang is still unconscious. We'll need to run more tests later to come up with a proper prognosis, but personally speaking, I expect she'll survive." There was a chorus of relieved sighs and Nora only just restrained herself from cheering. "You should temper your expectations." The doctor continued. "We still have no idea what kind of shape she'll be in. Head injuries can be unpredictable, and hers was severe."

"Can we see her?" Ruby asked.

"Family only for now." The doctor answered. "And I must warn you. Her appearance may...shock you."

"I have to see her." Summer said as she stood and pressed forward.

"Very well." The doctor said. "Any family members...follow me." Summer, Raven and Ruby followed the doctor. They headed into intensive care, a sad and silent procession among the beeping monitors and rushing nurses. Finally they arrived at her room. The doctor poked his head in briefly to make sure things were in order, then waved them in.

The first in, Raven, froze in place at the sight of Yang, absolutely shellshocked. Summer slipped around her and collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Ruby pushed past the other two, rushing straight to Yang's beside. Struggling to hold back tears she grabbed Yang's hand. "Thank God you're alive."

When the doctor said Yang's appearance might be shocking, he was not wrong. Her skin was a ghostly pale, at least where it was not brutally bruised. Around her left eye it was almost black as the result of a broken orbital, just below a bloody bandage that hid a jagged but stitched wound. The entire left side of her face was swollen, to the point that she was nearly unrecognizable. It was impossible to see but a large incision had been made in her torso, access for the doctors to work on her badly damaged organs, the most dangerous a lacerated liver, but also including a burst spleen and some cracked ribs. But none of that was nearly as shocking as her right arm. It's absence was stark, only a bandaged stump remaining.

Ruby knew what the doctor had meant when he said Yang's life would not be the same. Even if she woke up and her brain was okay, her arm was not coming back. Yang was a personal trainer. It was her dream job and had been for a long time. Now that dream was over. Ruby did not care so much though. She was just happy her sister was still alive. As long as that was the case there was hope, however slim. It would be a long, difficult journey, and one Yang may never be healthy enough to embark upon, but it was something, and Ruby was determined to help her sister in any way she could.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Hey Pyrrha, got a minute?" Yang called.

"Sure, what's up?" Pyrrha asked. She was just doing some scheduling. She and Yang were both personal trainers at the gym and had been friends since childhood.

Yang slipped behind the counter to stand beside Pyrrha. "I hate to bother you, but could you cover my appointments on Tuesday?" Yang requested. "Ruby's flying out and I want to see her off."

Pyrrha flipped the schedule to the day in question and scanned their appointments to look for conflicts. "I can do that." Pyrrha replied. "I'll just have to make a few adjustments." She closed the book and slid it aside. "So Ruby's going away to college?"

"Yeah, to Atlas." Yang confirmed. "Atlas Academy actually."

"That's a really prestigious school." Pyrrha observed. "I'm jealous."

"At least _you're_ going to college." Yang shrugged. "I'm really happy for Ruby, but I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous."

"Of course you are." Pyrrha said. "It's those motherly instincts of yours."

"Yeah...so how was your day?" Yang asked.

"Pretty good." Pyrrha said. "My appointments went well. I probably should have worn a different top though, this one's a little too tight."

"The girls want to be free!" Yang declared as she poked Pyrrha's breast. Pyrrha blushed and recoiled.

"Yang…" Pyrrha grumbled.

"Well, I'm done for the day." Yang said. "I'll see you Monday."

Pyrrha stood and hugged Yang. "See you then." Pyrrha said. "Oh! Uh...the break room is...occupied."

"Again?" Yang laughed. "At least I'll get a show when I go to grab my stuff." Yang strolled to the break room. As she opened the door her ears were greeted by a cacophony of grunts and moans. "Just getting my stuff."

"Hey Yang!" Nora exclaimed between labored breaths.

"Is that a new bra?" Yang asked as she changed into her street clothes.

"Yeah!" Nora said cheerfully. "Renny here bought it for me."

"Hello Yang." Ren said, struggling to catch his breath. "Tell Ruby we said hello."

"Can do." Yang said. "Play safe you two."

"Hah, as if!" Nora laughed. "We're ready for the next big step! Aren't we Renny?"

"Nora…" Ren gasped.

"Good luck with that!" Yang cheered. "Bye-bye."

Yang slipped on her riding jacket as she walked outside, putting on her helmet as she straddled her motorcycle. The yellow machine was a rocketship, stupidly fast. Yang did not necessarily ride it at its insane max, but the fact that she could if she wanted to was exhilarating on its own. The Friday evening traffic was light as Yang powered out of the city, heading for her rural family home. Yang could probably have afforded her own apartment, but with Ruby heading off to university money would be tight for the family, and living at home was a valuable savings.

Out in the suburbs the speed limit was higher and Yang was able to open it up a bit. She was doing about 40 mph as she approached an intersection with another main road. She had the light and thought nothing of it. A flash of color out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A semi truck had run the light and she was on a collision course. There was no way she could turn or stop, not in time. If she tried she would either slam into the side of the truck or end up laying the bike down at high speed. Her only chance was to accelerate. She twisted the throttle and the engine responded with a scream. The bike leapt forward, gaining speed almost instantly.

It was not enough. Yang almost made it but the truck clipped the back end of her bike. In an instant the bike was going sideways and she was thrown off, sailing through the air at nearly 50 mph. She launched to the corner of the intersection, crashing through a metal fence and into a tree just behind.

Her world became dark.

* * *

The weekend was full of activity but no improvement in Yang's condition. Summer and Raven took turns at her side, with both of them there most of the time. Ruby spent most of her time at Yang's bedside too, and Pyrrha stopped by a few times. Yang and Ruby's estranged father, Taiyang, visited. Summer had divorced him after he developed a drinking problem, the final straw being a fist fight with the then teenage Yang. Payments resulting from the divorce settlement still made up most of the family's income. He did not get along with Raven or Summer, so he soon departed. Qrow, Raven's brother, also visited. He also soon left. Though they had once been the best of friends, Summer blamed him for Taiyang's alcoholism and Qrow left to avoid causing more tension than was necessary.

On Monday Ruby finished packing her things. Yang had still not regained consciousness and Ruby did not want to go. Unfortunately, the flight to Atlas was too expensive to reschedule, so she would have to leave as planned or miss the entire semester. On Tuesday morning she stopped at the hospital to say a tearful goodbye before heading to the airport. With a heavy heart she got on the plane and a few hours later she was on a new continent, alone. She arrived a day too early to move into the dorms and so spent the night in a cheap hotel.

Ruby lie awake that night thinking, worrying. Her new life was about to start in earnest. She would meet new people in a new place, and experience all sorts of new things. It was a day she had been looking forward to for months. But now she had not interest. She just wanted to be with her sister. If Yang woke up...no...when Yang woke up, she was going to need a lot of emotional support. Ruby desperately wanted to be there to provide it, but here she was, thousands of miles away. She cried, just as she had many times over the preceding few days, but this time there was no one there to console her.

* * *

Weiss arranged a few things on her new desk. Last out of the box was a picture of her sister Winter. She placed the frame in the corner and carefully adjusted the angle. It was going to be strange, not seeing her sister every day, not seeing that smile, not feeling the warmth...not tasting her cooking. Winter had basically been a mother to Weiss since their parents had died, and though she lived just fifteen minutes from the college, Weiss was already feeling the absence. No matter. Weiss had work to do. She still had several bags to move into the dorm, and they were not going to unpack themselves.

 _Slam!_

Weiss' attention was drawn to the door. "What on Remnant…" She said. A petite girl with short black and red hair lie flat on her back, one of Weiss' suitcases toppled over beside her. "Watch where you're walking! Clumsy dunce…" Weiss got up and walked to the door, picking up the suitcase. The girl just groaned and remained there on the floor. "Well don't just lie there, get up." The girl rolled over and pushed herself to her feet before running a hand through her messy hair. "You had best hope nothing is broken."

"Sorry...I'll pay." The girl said meekly.

"Money isn't an issue." Weiss said. "You should know that."

"Huh?" The girl said.

"You don't know who I am...do you?" Weiss asked.

"No...I'm sorry." The girl sighed. "I'm just trying to find my room."

"Well, unless your room is 316, be on your way." Weiss said, turning on her heel and taking another bag into the room. "And try not to trip over anything or _anyone_ else." The girl did not leave, looking back and forth between her key and the door. "What are you nosing around for?"

"I uh...I think I'm your roommate." The girl said.

"Oh God…" Weiss said under her breath. "Come in then. Keep to your side of the room and we won't have any issues."

"Okay...I'm Ruby." The girl said. She dragged two small-ish bags into the room with her.

"Weiss Schnee." She said.

"Good to meet you." Ruby said.

"I wish I could say the same." Weiss sneered.

"I'm sorry." Ruby groaned.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to unpack?" Weiss asked. Ruby sighed and hefted her bags onto the bed before starting to silently unpack. _I hope I won't have to baby-proof everything._ Weiss thought to herself. _How could she be so careless? She could hurt herself. Or others, like me._

* * *

"...and then she unpacked her things and barely said a word to me all day." Weiss said. "It was _weird_. She barely made a noise. I was dreading what would happen when I saw the console she unpacked, but she didn't even set it up. She just put on headphones and listened to music."

"You tell her to cause no issues, and then when she doesn't cause you any issues you think it's weird?" Blake laughed. The best friends sat side-by-side in the dining hall.

"There's not causing issues and there's not doing _anything_." Weiss explained. "She just stared at the ceiling, fell asleep and...it didn't feel right."

"Maybe she had something on her mind." Blake suggested. "It sounds kind of like she was out of it."

"I don't know, but when I woke up last night to go to the bathroom, I think I heard her crying." Weiss said.

"Crying?" Blake asked.

"Yes, some sniffling." Weiss replied. "Something that sounded like a sob. I...I'm worried."

"You're worried?" Blake asked skeptically.

"I have to live with her." Weiss said. "What if she gets worse? What if she's depressed? What if she...hurts herself?"

"Weiss, you're making an awful lot of assumptions." Blake said. "You don't even know what's going on yet."

"I know." Weiss sighed. "People just usually fight with me when I'm…"

"Abrasive?" Blake finished for her. That was about the nicest way to put it.

"Difficult, yes, and I didn't mean to." Weiss confirmed. "But I was kind of distracted and just snapped at her and she just...folded. No...she would have to be standing to fold. She had no fight in her at all. I hope I didn't hurt her."

Blake pulled Weiss into a hug, and Weiss took a deep breath and hugged back. "You want me to try and talk to her?" Blake suggested.

"You won't bite her head off?" Weiss asked.

"You wouldn't either, you softy." Blake laughed. "Look at you, caring for others like a normal person."

"I'm having second thoughts about a certain someone." Weiss grumbled.

"Sure you are." Blake smiled. "Do you know where Ruby is?"

"She mentioned she would be in the library if I needed her." Weiss replied.

"Fitting." Blake said.

"Thank you, Blake." Weiss said.

"Anything for you, Weiss." Blake said.

"So, how's your roommate?" Weiss asked.

"Another Faunus." Blake replied. "I have to say, I'm a little offended. It feels like segregation."

"Most people don't even know you're a Faunus." Weiss observed. "Did you even put it on your application?"

"I...maybe I didn't." Blake admitted. "She's not hiding anything though. Even if she were a fan of fashionable hats those bunny ears would be hard to hide."

"So what's she like?" Weiss asked.

"Terrifyingly shy." Blake answered. "You know when neighbors talk about the serial killer discovered next door they always say he was super quiet? Yeah, she's that quiet. Nice though. She said she's studying photography, which pairs up nicely with my journalism. Got to say though, she took some pictures yesterday and they...well...they were interesting."

"I don't even know what Ruby's studying." Weiss sighed. "I told her I was in accounting expecting her to tell me what she was doing, but she didn't say a word." She shook her head. "We probably should have roomed together."

"You were the one who thought we should meet new people." Blake shrugged. "Being apart for awhile will be good for both of us. Like you said, 'we need to expand our horizons.'"

"Me and my stupid ideas." Weiss laughed. "At least we might be able to help her. That would make all the inconvenience worth it."

* * *

After lunch Blake headed to the library. It was a win-win for her. If Ruby was there, great. If not, she would just find a nice quiet spot and do some reading. Ruby did not seem to be in any of the usual spaces. She was not at the tables where some students were already congregated, nor was she using any of the computers. She had probably already found what she was looking for and departed. Blake decided to find her quiet place. Unfortunately the library was busy with new students, and they were being rather loud. Blake wandered to the back, expecting to find silence. Instead she heard a faint weeping, just barely audible. She rounded a shelf of books to find a short black-and-red-haired girl curled up in the corner, crying.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2

Blake crouched down nearby just inches away, but the crying girl did not seem to notice her. "Hey." Blake said to get her attention.

The girl squeaked and recoiled in surprise. "O-oh, hey." She said, doing her best to quickly compose herself.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, just a few things on my mind." The girl said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Blake sat down cross-legged. "You sound like Weiss, but without the bitchiness." She laughed.

"She's not a bad person, she's just…" The girl started.

"Difficult?" Blake finished for her. "I know."

"You know her?" The girl asked.

"Sure do." Blake confirmed. "I'm Blake, and she's my closest friend."

"I'm Ruby, her roommate." The girl introduced herself. "Weiss...has friends?"

Though she tried to suppress it, Blake had to chuckle, finally letting go into hysterical laughter. Ruby joined in and it seemed to calm her. "Sick burn, Ruby." Blake said.

"I guess meeting you here isn't a coincidence." Ruby said. "She...uh...told you about me?"

"Mmhmm." Blake confirmed. "She was worried about you."

"She has a funny way of showing it." Ruby groaned, thinking back to the tongue lashing she had received upon first meeting Weiss.

"Weiss is snappy, bitchy, and a pain in the ass, but she's not cruel." Blake explained. "She's just used to fighting people for their respect."

"But she's beautiful and smart." Ruby said. "Why wouldn't people respect her?"

"Her family name." Blake replied. "Her father's company had a poor reputation, and people tend to throw that on her even though her family doesn't even own it anymore."

"That poor girl…" Ruby sighed.

"Is worrying herself sick over you." Blake said. "What's got you down?"

"Oh…" Ruby said. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, making herself as small as possible.

Blake slid closer, placing a hand on Ruby's knee. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but it might help." Blake suggested.

"My big sister…" Ruby started, tears already welling in her eyes again. "She was in an accident, and she was hurt real bad, and she hasn't woken up. I had to leave or I wouldn't be able to come here, and she's back home and I'm here and she'll wake up and I won't be able to hug her and make sure she's alright." Ruby started sobbing too much to say anything else.

Blake slid in closer, wrapping Ruby in a hug. Ruby leaned into the embrace and grabbed at Blake's shirt, burying her face in Blake's shoulder. Blake rubbed Ruby's back to soothe her. "It's alright." Blake said. "It'll work out."

"I'm...s-sorry." Ruby stammered once she had calmed down a bit.

"It's okay Ruby, I'm here for you." Blake said. "Take your time. Don't bottle it up."

"Th-thank you." Ruby wept. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Once Ruby calmed down a bit she and Blake chatted about happier topics: what they thought about the school, fashion, a common interest in reading. Then Blake suggested Ruby should talk to Weiss to clear the air. No matter what Blake said, Weiss was going to be worried about Ruby until she explained things herself. Before they parted Blake gave Ruby her scroll number, to call if she needed someone to talk to about her problems. Ruby decided to head straight for the dorm room she shared with Weiss, hoping to clear things up as soon as possible. Happily, Weiss was there.

"Uh...hey...Weiss." Ruby said meekly from the doorway.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss said, turning from her desk to face the doorway. "Don't just stand in the hallway, it's your room too."

"Right…" Ruby said. She scurried in, rushing over to sit on her bed. "I...I talked to Blake. She said you were worried about me?"

"How could I not be?" Weiss asked. "You hardly say a word to me, then you spend the night crying. I'd have to be heartless to not be worried."

"Well I'm...I'm sorry." Ruby sighed. "I never meant to worry you or anyone else."

"I'm sorry too." Weiss said. "I was...harsh, and my behavior could not have helped matters. So what's wrong?"

"I just have some stuff on my mind from back home." Ruby replied. "Family stuff."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss groaned. She knew all about "family stuff." Both her parents had died in a plane crash when she was young. Even before that her family situation had never been normal, with both her parents rather cold and distant. "If you ever feel like talking about it, just say so."

"Alright." Ruby agreed. "So you and Blake are close friends huh?"

"We are." Weiss confirmed. "She's been living with my sister and I for a few years, and there's no one I trust more."

"I guess that makes her kind of like a second sister, huh?" Ruby suggested.

"Uh...something like that." Weiss replied.

"Why didn't you two room together?" Ruby asked.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Weiss laughed. "We agreed it would be good to meet some new people, maybe make some new friends."

"I hope I don't disappoint." Ruby sighed. "I'm kind of tired...I didn't get much sleep last night...so I'm going to take a nap, okay?"

"Just try not to snore." Weiss said. It was hard to tell if she was joking or not. "Do you want me to wake you up for anything?"

"No, that's okay." Ruby replied. "I just want to rest."

* * *

Ruby slept for a long while, not snoring but making the occasional sigh or squeak. She woke at around dinner time and headed to the dining hall alone, Weiss having already eaten. Then she came back and just went to sleep. Though Weiss was up a few times over the course of the night, she noticed no crying this time. Ruby woke up first the next morning and went to have breakfast on her own. Weiss woke a little later. She had never been a morning person.

Weiss ate lunch with Blake as she had the day before. They chatted about this and that, then parted ways. In the afternoon the students met with the professors in their various departments, just another step in the orientation process. After dinner was a scheduled team-building exercise. All the residents of the floor of the dorm met in the lounge to introduce themselves to one another and play some little games meant to help them get acquainted. Weiss noticed Ruby was absent. She had not seen Ruby all day. Since the schedule was packed for all students Ruby should have at least been at dinner, but Weiss did not remember seeing her in the dining hall.

After the activities were over for the night Weiss returned to the room. Ruby was already there. She looked half-asleep, lying on her back with her headphones on. "Hey, Ruby." Weiss called. When she got no response she walked over and waved a hand in front of Ruby's face. "Anybody home?"

"Oh, sorry Weiss." Ruby said as she took off her headphones. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You weren't at team-building." Weiss said.

"I was too tired." Ruby complained.

"I didn't see you at dinner either." Weiss observed.

"Yeah...I didn't eat." Ruby admitted. "I had a big breakfast, so I'm not really hungry."

"You didn't have lunch either?" Weiss gasped. "No, this won't do. If you want your mind and body to be healthy, you need to eat regularly. Hold on." Weiss went over to her things, digging around in a bag. After a few seconds of searching she produced an apple and brought it over to Ruby. "Here. I keep fruit and energy bars around in case I'm too busy for a normal meal. I'd be happy to share."

"Thanks." Ruby sighed. She took the apple, looked at it for a moment, then took a bite.

"Yesterday you said you had stuff on your mind." Weiss said. "I have to believe it's still bothering you."

"It is." Ruby admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" Weiss asked.

"It's nothing you can help with." Ruby replied.

"Sometimes just talking about a problem helps." Weiss suggested.

"Blake said something similar." Ruby said. "I guess...I guess I could talk about it." She curled up on her side. "My big sister, Yang, she...she had a motorcycle accident. She was hurt really bad and still hasn't woken up. I just...I want to be there with her but I had to come here when I did or I'd have to miss the semester."

"Is she...do the doctors think she'll wake up?" Weiss asked.

"They're pretty sure she will." Ruby answered.

"Then there's not much to worry about." Weiss encouraged. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But she won't be." Ruby sobbed. "She...she lost her arm. She works as a personal trainer, it's basically her dream job, and...there's no way she can keep doing that now. When she wakes up she'll be...crushed, absolutely crushed. She's going to need support, and I want to be there for her like she's always been there for me but...I'm stuck here."

"I...I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said, not really sure how to respond. "I'm sure just knowing you care about her will be a big boost, and you can talk or video-chat with your scrolls."

"I just want to give her a big hug." Ruby wept. "Her hugs always made me feel so much better and...I just want her to be okay." She began crying too much to speak and curled up tighter. Unable to find the words, Weiss just rubbed her shoulder.

* * *

"And then she curled up in a ball and cried…for like...half an hour." Weiss groaned. With her elbows on the table she rested her face in her hands. "I have no idea how to deal with this. She's not even eating. She admitted she didn't have lunch or dinner, and I didn't see her eat breakfast yesterday so I don't even know about that. I gave her an apple from my stash and she had a few bites, probably just to placate me, but left the rest. At this rate...I just don't know."

"How about I hang around with her?" Blake suggested. "You know, make sure she's eating, taking care of herself, that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'm her roommate." Weiss countered. "If anyone should do that it's me."

"But you don't handle intense emotions well." Blake countered. "Regardless of who _should_ do it, don't you think I'm better equipped to do it."

"That's...that's a really good point." Weiss relented. "If you think it's a good idea and you don't mind doing it...it would be a weight off my mind."

"You said she usually goes to the library around lunchtime?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded in confirmation. "Alright, I'll catch up with her there."

* * *

Blake once again saw that Ruby was not in any of the more populated areas of the library. She suspected Ruby could probably be found at the same spot as before. Blake's theory quickly proved correct. At least Ruby was not crying today. She was just sitting in the same corner, partially hidden by the shelving, this time with her headphones on. Ruby spotted Blake as she approached and took off her headphones. "Oh...Blake...what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. The way her voice cracked and eyes darted, indicated she was nervous.

"I was just looking for a quiet place to read." Blake lied. "I remembered how deserted this place was when I talked to you the other day."

"Oh...you like to read?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Blake confirmed. "At life's bleakest, a good book can take me someplace better, even if it's only for a little while." Ruby laughed. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just that...no, it doesn't matter." Ruby said.

"Come on, tell me." Blake requested.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing, but when I was little my sister would read to me when I was feeling down." Ruby said, smiling and staring off into the distance. "They were usually just silly little fairy tales, but it always made me feel better. When I got a little older she started reading me real books, and then I'd read them myself too. She'd pick up from wherever I left off, even if she had no idea what was going on."

"So what's your favorite book?" Blake asked.

"It's so hard to pick just one…" Ruby complained. "I guess...I guess the _Scarlet Rose Saga_." The series of books was about a young girl who finds out she has magical powers, then goes to a special school to learn how to fight monsters.

"Really?" Blake said.

"Yeah, I know it's silly." Ruby shrugged. "But when I was a kid I loved that she had my name, and I used to dream of going on the adventures she did."

"No, I didn't mean to insult the choice." Blake explained. "I'm just a little surprised. I always heard those books were good, and I always wanted to read them. I just never got around to it."

"You should." Ruby suggested. "They're a lot of fun."

"I could...we could...read them together if you wanted." Blake offered. "You know, I read a little to you, you read a little to me, that sort of thing."

"Really?" Ruby gasped, squeaking with excitement.

"Yeah, I'll go find them." Blake replied.

"A-awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Keep it down." Blake admonished. "We're in a library."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby whispered.

Blake was shocked by the sudden, if only temporary, shift in Ruby's demeanor. Nothing she had seen or Weiss had told her indicated Ruby was even remotely capable of that level of excitement. If reading with her was all it took to help her out of her depression, it was easily worth the effort.

* * *

"Why have neither of us met your roommate yet?" Weiss asked. Blake and Ruby were joining her for lunch in the dining hall.

"Because you haven't come to visit." Blake replied. "I haven't seen Velvet outside the dorm yet, and we don't share any classes."

"What's she like?" Ruby asked.

"She quiet, painfully shy, kind of quirky, and disappears for hours at a time without explanation, but she's really nice." Blake answered. She chuckled and nudged Weiss. "And she's adorable."

"What are you implying Belladonna?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter... _Schnee_." Blake shot back.

" _How_ adorable?" Ruby asked.

"Cute as a button adorable." Blake replied. "Have you guys made any other friends?"

"Not really." Ruby admitted. "Just you two. I haven't really...felt up to it."

"I'm just glad no one's been particularly unkind to me." Weiss groaned.

"I haven't had too much luck either." Blake said. "Maybe it's the way I dress. Some of the other girls are a bit more...adventurous."

"Adventurous?" Ruby asked.

"I think she means revealing." Weiss said.

Blake nodded in confirmation. "There were a few near misses, but no wardrobe malfunctions yet." Blake said. "Not like yours Weiss."

"Blake don…" Weiss started.

"Ooh...Weiss had a wardrobe malfunction?" Ruby gasped. "Do tell!"

Weiss swore under her breath in a language neither Ruby nor Blake understood. "Back in highschool I was really into yoga." Blake explained. "I'm actually taking a class here. I managed to convince Weiss to join me for once. She shows up in these super-expensive designer yoga pants…"

"I was told they were the best!" Weiss defended herself.

"Well, we do some basic stretches just to get loose, then get into the real stuff." Blake continued. "Weiss bends over and _rip!_ They split straight down the seam! With the tiny sky-blue thong she was wearing she was basically bare-assed." Blake laughed hysterically, joined by a slightly more subdued Ruby. Weiss just pouted. "That was it for Weiss doing yoga."

"That can't be the end of the story!" Ruby protested. "What happened next?"

"So Weiss is bending over, mooning half the class." Blake went on. "She jumps up, tries to force the cloth back together but it's a losing battle. The locker room is at totally the other end of the place, and there's no way she's just going to go with her ass hanging out. She picks up her yoga mat and wraps it around herself like a skirt."

Ruby doubled over with laughter, holding her stomach. "I can't breathe!" She struggled. "This is too…"

"Can we please talk about something else." Weiss groaned. "Anything else?"

"Turns out she forgot to bring a change of clothes too!" Blake exclaimed. "I finished the class and like an hour later made it to the locker room. Weiss was just standing there with the mat still wrapped around her. I loaned her my jeans which were obviously way too big, and we walked out of there with her holding them up the whole way."

Ruby scroll rang. She slipped it out of her pocket and took a look. "Oh, it's my mom." She said. "I have to take this."

"Thank God." Weiss sighed as Blake kept on giggling.

"Hey mom." Ruby said. "How's…" There was a pause. "Really?! She is?!" Suddenly she was smiling ear to ear. Ruby put her hand over the scroll and lowered it so she could talk to Weiss and Blake. "Yang...my sister...she's awake!"

"That's wonderful news." Weiss said.

"That's great." Blake added.

Ruby pressed the scroll back to her ear. "So can I talk to her?" Ruby asked. "Oh...okay...I understand." Her smile remained but faded a bit. "I'll just...call me back whenever. Even if it's in the middle of the night." Ruby nodded at something. "I love you too. Talk to you later." She hung up her scroll.

"Well?" Blake asked.

"My sister came out of her coma, but she was really tired so she's already sleeping again." Ruby explained. "Once she's feeling up to it I'll be able to talk to her. I can't wait. It's been too long already."


	3. Gone

Chapter 3

Yang was blinded by bright white light. She squinted against the brightness but it did not subside. She groaned and tried to turn away but was unable to. Slowly her eyes began to adjust. She could hear muffled sounds, confusing sounds, but soon they began to sharpen. Finally she could see, but everything was still white, the walls, the ceiling, the blanket that covered her. Then a familiar face leaned into view. It was Summer. Her lips were moving but all Yang could not make out her words. She tried to look around but could barely move her head. Another person leaned into her view, Raven.

Raven too said something, and this time Yang could just barely understand. "Yang?" Raven asked. "Are you with us?"

"I'm...where am I?" Yang asked.

"You're in the hospital." Summer replied. The look on her face was a contorted mix of joy and pain. To Yang it was alarming.

"What…" Yang struggled. "I don't...what happened?"

"You were in an accident." Summer explained. "You were hurt very badly."

"Oh…" Yang said. "Where's Ruby?"

"Ruby went to Atlas." Summer answered. "For school. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Yang said. "I was out that long…"

"About a week." Raven confirmed. "We were both so worried. Your friends were too."

"Sorry…" Yang sighed. "I...is everybody else alright?"

"They're fine." Summer confirmed. "We're all just worried about you."

"Well...that's good." Yang said. "I'm...I'm really tired. I want...to sleep."

"Of course." Summer said. "Rest as long as you need."

Yang closed her eyes and her world gently faded to black. Summer and Raven started calling everyone to let them know Yang had emerged from her coma.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could." Pyrrha said. She tossed her jacket and purse onto a chair.

"Shh...she's sleeping." Summer said with a finger over her lips.

"Sorry." Pyrrha whispered. "How did she react…"

"She was only awake for a few minutes." Raven said. "They've been lowering the dosages on the medication, but she was still pretty out of it."

"Oh...did she remember anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Summer replied. "And we didn't really get a chance to explain it either. Raven and I are going to stay until she's awake and cognizant enough to understand."

"I'll...I'll stay too." Pyrrha offered.

"You need to go home and rest." Raven suggested. "You've got work tomorrow."

"So do you." Pyrrha countered. "Yang's my best friend. I want to be here for her."

"We could sleep in shifts." Summer suggested. "That way someone will always be awake for her."

"That's a great idea." Pyrrha agreed. "You two can go ahead and sleep first. I can see in your eyes that you need it."

* * *

Yang woke up slowly. Her mouth was dry, very dry. She opened her eyes and got a blurry view of the dim room. At first she was confused but quickly remembered where she was. Her vision was blurred, her eyes caked from sleep. She raised her arms to wipe them. Her left was heavy, so heavy, but she managed to drag it up enough to get her hand to her face. Her right arm had not responded. It was hardly surprising, she had been in an accident that put her in the hospital. With her eyes cleared she looked down, expecting to see a cast or sling. Instead she saw...nothing.

Yang's eyes bulged as she stared at the bandaged stump. Three quarters of her bicep were all that remained of her right arm. She brought her left across and felt the stump. It was real. She tried to scream but with her throat dry she could only manage a whimper. "Un...uh...my…" She struggled. Tears blurred her vision. She tried to move the missing arm. She could not see it but she still felt it. It felt like it was on fire as her nerves lit with misfired signals. "No...nuh...no...please...no...mom...help…"

Summer stirred from her restless sleep, woken by Yang's whimpering. Through bleary eyes she could just see Yang moving. An arm across her face cleared her eyes, revealing Yang's contorted, grief-stricken face. "Yang?" Summer said. "Sweetie?"

"Mom...it's...mommy it's gone...it's gone...mom...it's…" Yang sobbed. Summer stood and hugged Yang as she sobbed into her mother's chest. Her left arm wrapped around Summer, clenching the back of her shirt.

Pyrrha jogged in, alerted by Yang's sobs as she returned from an ill-timed trip to the bathroom. Summer looked at her with tears in her eyes. Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hands and froze as her own tears began to flow. She managed to break from her trance, rushed to the pair and joined their embrace. "Raven." Summer said.

Raven snored away in her chair, sleeping deeply as she always did. Pyrrha tore herself away from the hug to walk around the hospital bed and shake Raven awake. "Raven, Yang's awake." Pyrrha said, gently shaking Raven's shoulder.

"Huh...wha...she's awake?" Raven yawned.

"And she needs us." Summer said.

Raven looked over at the pitiful sight, Yang sobbing into Summer's embrace, Summer shedding her own tears, Pyrrha rejoining them. She sighed and shook her head before standing and joining as well. "I'm so sorry Yang." Raven said. "But it'll be alright. I promise."

* * *

Yang was soon sleeping again, the shock and grief draining her energy. Raven offered to take a shift on watch and Pyrrha left the room. Summer soon followed, catching up to Pyrrha as she sobbed in a chair in the hallway some distance away. "Summer, I'm so sorry." Pyrrha cried. "I went to the bathroom and…"

Summer wrapped Pyrrha in a tight hug, cutting off her apology. "It's okay." Summer assured her. "She's alive, she's awake, we were there for her. It's fine, it's fine."

"But I was supposed…" Pyrrha tried again.

"Don't." Summer cut her off again. "Yang needs our support, and she needs us happy."

"O-okay." Pyrrha wept. "I'll do my best."

* * *

"You suffered severe internal injuries." The doctor explained. "The most dangerous injury was to your head. Aside from a broken orbital you suffered a concussion and serious swelling in your brain. Luckily, that was somewhat mitigated by your blood loss. It's safe to say that if you hadn't been wearing your helmet you would have died. Most of your bleeding was internal, the worst being a lacerated liver, but also from a punctured spleen. Your liver should already be operating normally. Your spleen was more badly damaged, and may never fully recover. This could leave you susceptible to infection, so you should be very careful in the future."

"Uh-huh." Yang nodded vacantly, not even looking at the doctor, just staring out the window as she had all morning.

"Your broken ribs should heal on their own, but they will be painful for some time and you'll need to take it easy." The doctor continued. "There are some metal screws and plates in your sternum and right clavicle. That means no MRI's. If you go to another medical facility before they're removed you'll need to tell them. We performed some minor surgery on your right shoulder to repair some tearing of the soft tissue. As for your arm...we did our best to prepare it for a prosthetic."

"You went to a lot of trouble to keep me alive." Yang sighed. "Why didn't you reattach my arm?"

"It was not a realistic or safe option." The doctor replied. "The initial amputation was semi-circular at your elbow, completely severing your forearm. On both sides the wound was contaminated with foreign matter, and the risk of infection was too great. Like I said, we prepared you for a prosthetic."

"You couldn't reattach my arm." Yang said. Her gaze snapped to the doctor, looking him straight in the eye. "Why the hell didn't you just let me die?! It would have just been over! Now my life is over _and_ I have to live with it!"

The doctor just stared back in shock, mouth agape. Raven and Pyrrha stared too, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Summer's lip quivered for a moment before she burst into tears and rushed out of the room. "Summer…" Raven called after her before giving chase.

"Mom I…" Yang gasped, but Summer was already gone. "I didn't...I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Pyrrha said. She leaned over and embraced Yang. "You're in pain, you're under stress, it happens. I'm sure you don't mean that, and I'm sure Summer will understand."

"Now I'm hurting everyone else." Yang groaned.

"Ms...Ms. Xiao-Long." The doctor stammered, almost afraid to talk to her. "Do you...have any questions?" He braced for another outburst as Pyrrha released Yang from the hug.

"My arm...my right arm...I can still feel it." Yang said. "Whenever I move something...on that side...it burns."

"It's not uncommon to experience phantom sensations." The doctor explained. "They should subside with time, but if not they can be treated with medication." He paused, writing on his clipboard. "Anything else?"

"No." Yang replied. "Sorry for yelling."

"Losing a limb is an extremely traumatic experience, physically and psychologically." The doctor said. "Your reaction is more than understandable. Just ask a nurse if you have any further questions."

The doctor walked out, just as Raven returned with a still teary-eyed Summer. "Mom, I'm sorry for…" Yang started.

"It's okay Yang." Summer said. "I just...I hate to see you suffering like this. I can't stand to think you've given up on life."

"I'm sorry." Yang sighed.

"Why don't you call Ruby?" Pyrrha suggested. "I think it'll be a nice boost for all of you."

"I guess I should talk to her." Yang agreed. "She must be so worried about me."

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard, reading a romance novel. With her obscenely expensive noise-canceling headphones on she could not hear as Ruby and Blake sat on Ruby's bed, reading a book of their own. They were reading some childish fantasy book or something like that. If it kept Ruby off the edge and made Blake happy, Weiss did not much care what they were reading. Though, if they started reading the smut Blake usually read, Weiss would probably have insisted they go to Blake's room.

Weiss noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, marked her spot with her thumb, and looked over. Ruby was getting up to reach her scroll, plugged in and charging on the desk beside her bed. Ruby's face lit up with a wide smile was she looked at the scroll. Now Weiss was curious. She slid a bookmark into place, tapped her scroll to stop the music playing, and slid her headphones off.

Ruby noticed. "The call's from my mom." She said. "It's probably about Yang!" She slid the scroll open and held it to her ear. "Hello." Her smile dipped just a bit.

"Hi sweetie." Summer said. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm alright." Ruby replied. "I was just hanging out with my friends." She laughed. "I thought it would be Yang calling."

"You want to talk to her?" Summer asked, knowing the answer. "Okay."

Ruby could hear a rustling as the scroll was passed. Her smile once again grew. "Hey sis." Yang said. Her voice was flatter than normal. "How's it goin'?"

"Good." Ruby answered. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Yang admitted. "Lots of aches and pains."

"Oh...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Ruby sighed. "I just wanna give you a hug. I want you to be alright."

"Well Rubes, that's impossible now." Yang sighed. Ruby gasped. "You see...I'm all-left." After a moment both burst into hysterical laughter.

"God Yang, too soon!" Ruby chuckled.

"I know _right_?" Yang laughed. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm still trying to get used to it here." Ruby said. "It's hard being away, especially knowing you're in the hospital."

"Aw, don't worry about me." Yang encouraged. "I'll be fine. Make any friends?"

"I did!" Ruby confirmed. "There's my roommate Weiss. I was a little clumsy when I got here, and we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but we got over it. Then there's Weiss' friend Blake. We've been hanging out a lot."

"Hanging out doing what?" Yang asked. "Ruby Rose have you been experimenting?"

"Wha...no!" Ruby gasped. "We've just…"

"What then?" Yang pressed.

"We've been...reading to each other." Ruby admitted. "Kind of like we did when I was little except I'm reading more than I used to."

"Of course you would try to grow up and go to college and end up acting like a little kid." Yang teased. "I'm glad you're having fun though."

"Yeah, me too." Ruby said. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Like I said, don't worry about me." Yang repeated. "Hey, Pyrrha wants to talk to you."

"I love you." Ruby said. "Talk to you later."

"Love you too sis." Yang said. She passed the scroll to Pyrrha, heaved a heavy sigh, and sunk back into bed. She was done putting on the act.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby!" Pyrrha cheered. "Enjoying Atlas Academy?"

"I am!" Ruby replied. "I already have some friends, the dining hall has great food, and there's tons of clubs to join."

"That's good." Pyrrha said. "Have fun."

"Thanks for being there with Yang and mom." Ruby said. "It means a lot to me, and I'm sure it means the world to them."

"It's nothing, really." Pyrrha said. "After all you've done for me it's the least I can do."

"Just keep on smiling for Yang." Ruby requested. "And give her a hug for me."

"Can do." Pyrrha said.

"Can I talk to my mom?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Pyrrha said. "Talk to you later."

Pyrrha passed the scroll off to Summer. Ruby chatted with her mom for a while, talking about school and how much she missed her and everyone back home. Then they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"You look happier." Weiss said.

"I am." Ruby confirmed. "It sounds like Yang's gonna' be alright. She was joking around like always, even made a pun about her arm. I was so worried about her but...I guess I shouldn't be."

* * *

Yang was more or less silent all day. She made requests relevant to her needs, and when others talked to her she would nod and give the odd "sure" or "uh-huh" but it was clear that she was not interested in anything. She was wrapped up in her own sorrow. Her outburst had hurt those around her, and she felt bad, so she decided that silence would be the best course to take. Only a visit from her father that afternoon managed to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" Yang demanded. She balled her remaining fist.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Taiyang replied.

"Why do you even care?" Yang asked.

"Because I love you." Taiyang answered.

"Yeah, I really felt the love during that fist fight." Yang hissed. "You're lucky I kicked your drunk ass or you'd be in prison."

"I...I...I'm sorry." Taiyang gulped, lowering his head. "I was a real piece of shit back then, I know. I don't deserve your forgiveness but…"

"You're damn right you don't!" Yang shouted. "And you won't get it! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone!" Taiyang opened his mouth to speak but Yang cut him off before he could utter a word. "I don't want to hear it!" He sighed, turned, and left.

"That was…" Pyrrha gasped.

"Harsh?" Yang said. "Yeah, it was. So was his attempt to beat the shit out of me because I stayed out ten minutes past curfew." Pyrrha had no response, just staring down at her feet. "If one good thing came out of all this, it's that I finally got to tell the bastard off."

* * *

After spending the night at home Pyrrha was back again on Sunday morning as well. The gym was closed so even Yang's boss - also Raven's partner - Glynda was there. Ren and Nora came to visit too. Ren was his usual stoic self, but Nora seemed even more energetic than usual. She was shaking with nervous energy, humming to herself with a big grin on her face. Yang gave the usual smiling greetings, thanking them all for coming, but once that was done she returned to be silent and withdrawn.

After some brief polite conversation, Ren stood. "Nora and I have an announcement to make." He said. "We…"

"We're pregnant!" Nora exclaimed, leaping out of her chair.

The announcement was met with congratulations and applause all around. "I warned you." Yang said. "Last thing I remember actually…" She added at an inaudible whisper.

"Well, the thing is…" Nora started. She looked down and poked her index fingers together nervously. "I've probably been pregnant for a while already."

"How long?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe two months?" Nora shrugged.

"How do you go two months without noticing you're pregnant?!" Glynda gasped.

"Well...I've never been that observant…" Nora said.

* * *

 _The Night Before_

Ren was about to hop in the shower but noticed his and Nora's shampoo bottles were both empty. Nora had probably run out, then run him out. He crouched down, opening the cabinet under the sink. He grabbed two bottles of shampoo, one of his and one of Nora's. As he pulled them out he noticed something curious. Nora's tampon box was covered in an abnormally thick layer of dust. "Hey, Nora." Ren called.

"What is it Ren?" Nora yelled from the living room.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Ren asked.

"Uh...I don't really remember." Nora replied.

"It's been at least two months!" Jaune - their flatmate - shouted.

"Uh...why do you know that?" Nora asked. "That's really weird."

Ren walked over, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Yeah, that's...creepy." Ren agreed.

"Whenever Nora gets hormonal I have to put the place back together." Jaune explained. "The last time we had to replace the couch, remember?"

"The couch?" Nora asked.

"You threw it off the balcony!" Jaune yelled.

"Oh yeah...I'm still sorry about that." Nora said with an uneasy laugh. "That couch was so comfortable."

"Anyway, I haven't had to do any serious work since then, and that was a little over two months ago." Jaune continued. "So unless you've managed to handle your recent periods way better than usual, you should probably take a pregnancy test."

"That's a good idea." Ren advised.

"Sure, why not?" Nora shrugged. She bounced off into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came bouncing back out, test in hand. "Uh...what do these symbols mean?" She handed the test to Ren, along with the packaging it had come in.

Ren looked at the test, then the box, then back at the test, then back at the box again as an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face. "It means we're going to be parents!"


	4. All Ears

Chapter 4

Qrow arrived at the hospital for a visit in the afternoon. "Hey." He said, leaning against the doorway. Summer stood and walked towards him. "Summer I…" She kept walking straight past and out of the room without even looking at him. Raven met him with a disgusted scowl and followed Summer's lead. Qrow bowed his head, a grim smile on his face. "Yeah, I probably deserve that." He whispered under his breath.

Pyrrha, unsure of exactly what to do, stood and headed for the door as well. "Hello Mr. Branwen." She said. "I'll give you two some privacy." She departed, leaving Qrow and Yang alone.

"Sorry if my being here makes everyone...well, a bit tense." Qrow said.

"It's not your fault." Yang said. "Tai chose to drink, Tai chose to hit me, and Tai brought this on himself. No matter what mom and Raven say."

Qrow pushed himself off the door, walked to Yang's bedside, and flopped down in the chair once occupied by his sister. "Thanks kiddo but…" He started. "Nah...no sense dwelling on the past." He shook his head before returning his attention to Yang. "How are you?"

"Not great." Yang said. "As you might imagine."

"Yeah...stupid question." Qrow said. "You have every right to feel like shit now. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure." Yang agreed.

"Don't become...well...me." Qrow sighed. "You're still so young. No matter how hard this hits you, you can bounce back. You've got Summer, Raven, Ruby, Glynda, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren at your back. They love you and they'll do anything to help you recover. I didn't have that. By the time I met Summer and Tai the scars had already set in and I didn't want to be a burden...no more than I already was."

"Yeah, well you forgot one thing." Yang said.

"What's that?" Qrow asked.

"Jaune." Yang replied. "He's got my back too."

"Fuck, I knew I missed someone." Qrow laughed. "That guy probably still needs your help more than you need his though. He has to live with Ren and Nora after all."

"He's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll blunder his way into success eventually." Yang said. "Well, fuckups aside, thanks Qrow. I don't know if it'll help, but I appreciate it either way."

"You and Ruby are the only family I've got left that doesn't hate me." Qrow said with a wry smile. "If I'm not my best for you, what's the point of living?"

* * *

Pyrrha asked for and received Glynda's permission to take the week off. She wanted to be there to support Yang, and giving up a paycheck to do it was a small price to pay. Knowing Glynda, Pyrrha would probably be paid as normal anyway. The gym was like a big family in a lot of ways. Pyrrha arrived at Yang's hospital room just in time to walk into the middle of an argument.

"I'm not doing it." Yang said.

"Yang, please." Summer pleaded. "It's for you own good."

"You don't want to be bedridden and helpless for the rest of your life, do you?" Raven asked.

"I don't really care." Yang sighed, turning away from her mothers. "What's the point? I can do all the therapy in the world and my arm won't grow back."

"We can get you a prosthetic and…" Summer started.

"We can't even afford a good one." Yang cut her off, her voice raising in volume and intensity. "I don't want a fuckin' doll arm! I want my arm."

"I know it hurts, but this is the situation and you just have to make the best of it." Raven said. "You can't just give up."

"Says the person who ran away from her responsibilities." Yang hissed. "The one who wouldn't even admit she was my mother until I was thirteen!"

"I…" Raven started. She shook her head and left, brushing past Pyrrha.

"Raven wait…" Summer called after her. "Yang that was uncalled for."

"I know." Yang groaned. "You should go talk to her."

"We're not done with this." Summer declared. She turned to Pyrrha. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She sighed. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her." Summer chased after Raven.

Pyrrha walked to the chair she had occupied for most of the preceding day, placed her backpack on the ground next to it and sat. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Yang asked.

"I should be where I'm needed." Pyrrha replied. "What was that about?"

"The doctors want me to start physical therapy." Yang explained. "Everything's healed up enough so they want me to get walking again and start strengthening my arm."

"So…" Pyrrha said.

"So I don't want to do it." Yang said. "There's no point. My life is fucked no matter what, so why waste the effort?" She looked at the still bandaged stump of her right arm. "Why bother?"

"How can you talk like that?" Pyrrha gasped. "I never, ever, thought I'd see the day when you'd give up. So maybe you don't care what happens. Your family, your friends, we do. If you won't do it for you, do it for them. Do it for Summer and Raven. Do it for Ruby. Do it for Qrow. Do it for Ren and Nora. Do it for Glynda. Do it for Jaune. Do it for me. Hell, do it so you can hold Ren and Nora's baby."

"Pyrrha, I just…" Yang started.

"Something terrible happened to you." Pyrrha cut her off, tears welling in her eyes. "Your life will never be the same. But you still have that life. Throwing it away by giving up would be a betrayal of everyone you care about, everyone who cares about you. I've known you for a long time, and I know you'd never do that to us. I believe in you. We all believe in you. We know you can get through this and we just want to see you happy. Please, at least try."

"I'll...fine." Yang sighed, her own eyes tearing up. "I'll do the therapy. You're right, I can't just let everyone down like that. I'm...I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." Pyrrha said. She dragged her sleeve across her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Apologize to Summer and Raven."

"Yeah I...I know, I will." Yang said.

"And remember, you're not in this alone." Pyrrha said, shifting her tone from angry to compassionate. "All your friends, your family, we're here to help. If that's what it takes, I'll be at your side cheering you on the whole way. That's a promise."

"Th-thank you Pyrrha." Yang stammered.

* * *

"I still haven't met your roommate." Ruby complained at breakfast.

"Neither have I." Weiss added.

"We can change that." Blake said. "I don't think she has any classes until the afternoon on Wednesdays, so she'll probably be back at the dorm. I'll text her."

"So we finally get to meet the mysterious Velvet." Weiss said.

"I hope she's nice." Ruby said.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Blake said, sending the text. "She hasn't said an unkind word to me yet. Not that she's said many words period."

"Sounds like Yang's friend Ren." Ruby said. "He hardly ever says anything...or smiles...or frowns...or shows emotion of any kind. He's really nice though."

Blake's scroll beeped and she swiped across its face. "Velvet's back at our room." Blake confirmed. "She says we can swing by to say hello if you want."

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

Already quite close to done, the trio finished up their meal and headed for the dorm. Blake and Velvet shared a room on the third floor, with Weiss and Ruby on the fifth floor of the same building. As they entered Weiss' scroll buzzed, a call from Winter. She decided it was too important to ignore and headed to the room she shared with Ruby instead, as Ruby and Blake headed to meet Velvet as planned.

Blake knocked on the door twice. "Come in!" Velvet called from inside. Blake unlocked the door and pushed it open, waving Ruby in. Velvet was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking a little concerned and jumpy.

"Velvet, meet Ruby, Ruby, Velvet." Blake said.

"Heya Velvet!" Ruby said. Her gaze flicked up to the long, narrow, rabbit-like ears atop Velvet's head. As Velvet noticed her ears drooped a bit.

"H-hey Ruby." Velvet said, barely louder than a whisper. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry it took a while, I've been a bit distracted." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's alright." Velvet said. "Uh...I was planning to go to the art studio."

"You do art?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm a photographer." Velvet replied. She slid a camera from a pack hanging from her belt, briefly waved it around, then put it away again.

"I'm into sketching, portraiture, and character design myself." Ruby said. "I tried photography once but I've never really been good at taking pictures. Except selfies...but they don't really count."

Velvet ran a subtly trembling hand through her hair, flattening her bunny ears backwards. "That's pretty cool." She said. "Maybe you could show me someday?"

"I'd love too." Ruby agreed. "I'll bring over my sketchbook sometime, or we could go out for coffee!"

"Sure...sounds like fun." Velvet said. She stood. "I...I'd better get moving. I need to speak to Peach about some stuff. But it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Ruby said. "Weiss was planning to come too, but she got a call from her sister and wanted some privacy."

"Weiss...maybe another time then." Velvet said. "See you two later." She gave a slight bow and wave, then rushed out the door.

"Bye Velvet." Blake said as she passed.

"See ya!" Ruby called as she headed down the hallway. She turned to Blake. "Oh my God she's so nice and her ears are so cute! Oh God, is that racist? Am I objectifying her? Blakey, I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable. Was I staring?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Blake replied. "You're too kind to hurt her feelings like that."

"Well, not on purpose." Ruby said. "But everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"True." Blake allowed.

Ruby looked around the room. It was darker than hers, curtains casting a purple and reddish tint over everything. Blake did not seem to have much stuff, certainly not as much as Weiss, but the books were piled high on her desk with more stashed under the bed. "It's so cozy in here." Ruby said. "Maybe I should get some curtains…"

"Weiss might object." Blake suggested. "She's pale enough as is without depriving her of more sun."

"Maybe I could make my be a four-poster." Ruby thought aloud. "That would be cool. Like sleeping in a tent but more comfortable and warm." Ruby spotted a crowded hatrack beside Blake's bed. "You have a lot of hats."

"One of my vices." Blake laughed. Rather than one of her characteristic hats, her head was wrapped in a bow.

"I like 'em." Ruby said. "You look good in them Blakey. I don't think I could pull them off though, at least not as well as you."

"You never know until you try." Blake encouraged.

"Could I?" Ruby gasped.

"Go ahead." Blake nodded.

Ruby squealed with excitement and grabbed the first hat, a fedora. She stepped in front of a mirror, turning her head, striking a few poses. Blake sat on the bed and watched. Ruby moved on to the other hats - a sunhat, flatcap, and maddy hat - before finally settling on a panama and turning to Blake "Blakey, I think this one is my fav…" Blake sat on the bed, bow untied to reveal the cat-like ears atop her head, leaning back on her arms with a smile on her face. Ruby grinned. "They're beautiful Blake."

"So are you." Blake said. Ruby approached slowly, her gaze darting back and forth between Blake's eyes and ears. Blake took Ruby's hands with her own and lifted them to her head. "Be gentle." Ruby nodded and softly felt Blake's ears, slowly stroking them as Blake rested her head against Ruby's chest and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "I...really like you Ruby."

"I like you too Blakey." Ruby said. Blake looked up to see tears in Ruby's eyes. Ruby slid her hands down the sides of Blake's head, gently cupping her face as she smiled. Ruby bent down and they shared a kiss.

* * *

Ruby was giddy with excitement and still wearing Blake's hat as the pair held hands, walking to Ruby's dorm room. "Will Weiss be okay with us?" Ruby asked.

"She's gay, so she'll be fine." Blake replied.

"She is?" Ruby gasped. "I really wouldn't have guessed."

"She's a little shy with her affections, even to Winter and I, and hasn't been with anyone to my knowledge." Blake explained. "She just knows men don't attract her."

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"Pan." Blake answered.

"I've only ever been with girls, so maybe I'm gay." Ruby shrugged. "Or maybe I just haven't found a guy I'm attracted to...wait...no, Ren, I'm definitely attracted to Ren. But he's Nora's and more of a big brother to me."

"What's he like?" Blake asked.

"Kinda' like you actually, but less talkative." Ruby laughed.

"I hardly think that's possible." Weiss said, rounding a corner in front of them.

"Wah!" Ruby recoiled, dragging Blake back a few steps. "You're scary Weiss! We're making you a vampire for Harvest."

Weiss grinned and gnashed her teeth as Ruby giggled. "You're back sooner than expected." Weiss said. "I was just on my way to meet up with you but I guess the moment's passed. How did it go?"

"Velvet was so cute!" Ruby exclaimed. "Blake never told me she was a Faunus so that took me by surprise and I think I might have freaked her out a little by staring but she does photography and I do art so I'm gonna' show her some of my sketches…"

"Ruby!" Weiss cut her off. "Slow down, take a breath."

"Right...sorry...um…" Ruby said. "There's something else as well."

"I told her about my heritage." Blake said.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Ruby cheered. Weiss chuckled.

"And we've decided to start dating." Blake added.

Weiss smiled. "It went well then?" She asked.

"You're...not surprised?" Ruby asked.

"Blake." Weiss said. Ruby looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been harboring feelings for a while now." Blake said. "I just wanted to find the right moment to tell you about...you know...and today just felt right."

"You were afraid I wouldn't like you?" Ruby sighed,

"I know it's stupid...but I'm always kinda' scared." Blake admitted. "I like you a lot Ruby. I wanted to be absolutely sure. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Ruby hugged Blake. "It's okay." Ruby said. "I know people can be pretty mean to...well...you know. I don't blame you. I'm just glad you told me."

Blake reciprocated the hug, looking at Weiss who smiled warmly at the pair. "So am I."

* * *

Blake and Ruby spent the day in Weiss' dorm room, reading together, as had become their routine. Today was a little different though. They no longer sat side-by-side, passing the book back and forth as they read to one another. Instead, Ruby sat on Blake's lap, Blake resting her head on Ruby's shoulder to see the book they both held in front of her. Weiss had a class to go to in the afternoon, but Blake and Ruby were still there when she returned. "Still reading Blake?" She said. "And you call me nerdy."

"My nerdy tendencies don't make you any less of a nerd." Blake countered.

Ruby looked at the time. "Wow, we've been reading for a long time." She observed. "Maybe we should take a break."

"And maybe you should return Blake's hat." Weiss said, pointing to the panama still perched atop Ruby's head.

Ruby reached up and felt the hat. "I totally forgot about it." She said. "Here…" She started to take it off.

"No, it looks better on you." Blake said, brushing her hand away.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely." Blake confirmed.

"I have to say, I never thought of you wearing a hat, but it does suit you." Weiss added.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said. "Hey, we should take a picture together, for Yang." Ruby had been sending pictures to Pyrrha's scroll to show to Yang, Yang's own having been destroyed in her accident and not yet replaced. She twisted herself around. "Do you mind if I tell her about us?"

"Not at all." Blake said. She paused. "She won't come to track me down and give me the big sister talk, will she?"

"Yang's pretty cliche." Ruby admitted. "But if that's what gets her moving again I won't complain."

"Come on Weiss, get in here." Blake said with a wave.

"But my makeup…" Weiss protested. Most of it was worn off after a long day.

"You look angelic." Blake cut her off. "Now get over here."

Ruby slid off Blake's lap, sitting to her left. Weiss smiled and sat to Ruby's left. Ruby held her scroll at arm's length. "Say Ruby!" She cheered.

* * *

"Oh, hey Yang." Ruby said, answering her scroll.

"Sorry it's so late." Yang said. "Physical therapy was a little rough today and I was exhausted. My nap lasted a little longer than expected. How was your day?"

"Absolutely awesome." Ruby replied.

"Oh?" Yang asked.

"You know that picture I sent Pyrrha earlier?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you, the girl in the bow and the pale one." Yang confirmed.

"They have names." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah, what were they...White and Black?" Yang guessed.

"Weiss and Blake." Ruby corrected. "Well...I've been spending a lot of time with Blake...and...well...we decided to start dating!"

"That's great!" Yang cheered. "And fast."

"I haven't felt like this with anyone since Penny." Ruby continued. "We've been reading together, and she's so nice and understanding, and today she admitted to me that she's secretly a Faunus! She's got the cutest kitty ears!"

"I'm glad you found someone to have fun with." Yang said. "I guess you're really enjoying it there."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Ruby agreed.

Yang yawned. "Well, I'm still pretty tired." She said. "The medication really knocks me out sometimes. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing!" Ruby exclaimed. "I can't wait."

"I'm sure Pyrrha will want to hear about today." Yang suggested. "I'll put her on. Love you."

"I love you too." Ruby said.

Yang handed the scroll over to Pyrrha, laid down flat on her back and sighed. Her face had lit up when talking to her sister but Pyrrha could see her joy fade away, even before she finished her own conversation with Ruby. Yang was still not happy, still putting on an act for Ruby. "Well congratulations." Pyrrha said to Ruby. "I'm glad you're having a good time, and sorry we called so late."

"Thanks and no problem." Ruby said. "But you're right about it being late. I should be getting to bed. Talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ruby." Pyrrha said. She slid her scroll closed and slipped it into her pocket. She could see Yang was hurting but Yang said nothing. All Pyrrha could think to do was hold her hand. Yang glanced over when Pyrrha initially took hold of it but then returned her gaze to the ceiling with another sigh. Pyrrha wanted to say something. She wanted to cheer Yang up. But she had no idea what to say or do.


	5. Phantom Pain

Chapter 5

Ruby and Blake were reading through the _Scarlet Rose_ books with stunning speed. The pair headed to the library to get the next one in the series. It was not exactly easy to reach. Reference books and those that would be relevant to classes were in the most easily accessible parts of the university library. Popular books were in the back. They searched around, looking for the relevant section. Once they found that locating the book was simple. Then another issue. It was on the top shelf, too high for even Blake to reach.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked. "Should we get the librarian? Maybe they have ladders or something."

Blake stood on her tiptoes and tried to reach the book, coming up just short. "I have a better idea." Blake said. "Stand in front of me."

"Okay…" Ruby said, standing between Blake and the shelf, facing her.

"Turn around." Blake instructed. When Ruby did Blake grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. The lift gave Ruby the height she needed to reach the book. She quickly grabbed it and Blake lowered her to the ground. They looked at one another for a moment before bursting into laughter.

A high-pitched cry cut through the library, coming from its even deeper reaches. "Was that a scream?" Ruby gasped.

"It sounded like Velvet." Blake said. "Come on!" With Ruby following she charged deeper into the library, looking down the aisles as she approached the source of the sound. Blake spotted Velvet and skidded to a stop. "Shit…"

Velvet was backed up against a shelf, a buff man pinning her in place, one of his hands gripping one of her Faunus ears. He tugged it down and laughed as Velvet cried out again. "What's wrong bunny rabbit?" He sneered. "Are they sensitive?"

"Please stop." Velvet cried. "Just...just leave me alone."

"I don't think so." The man chuckled. "Not until I've had my fun."

Before Blake and Ruby could rush in to help, a tall girl wearing a beret and sunglasses turned the corner and walked right up to Velvet's tormentor. "Hey jackass." She said.

"The fuck…" The man said as he turned. The girl unleashed one hell of a right cross and the man dropped instantly. He sat up, blood gushing from a broken nose. "Gah...what the fuck! I'll get you expelled you bitch!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the dean would love to hear about you assaulting a helpless girl." The girl threatened. "Bigotry and assault won't get you anywhere. My dick's bigger than yours daddy's boy, fuck off if you know what's good for you."

The man scrambled to his feet and ran away, racing past Blake and Ruby without a word. "Should we do something?" Ruby asked.

"Let him go." Blake said. "For now."

After cracking her knuckles the girl turned to Velvet. "Hey honey, you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Velvet stammered. "It just hurts."

"Is there anything I can do?" The girl asked.

"N-not really." Velvet replied. "I guess...I guess you could stay with me a while. I...I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, I was just here to pick up a book but I've forgotten which anyway." The girl said. "Why don't you come back to my room? My roomie Neon's got a tail, she'll probably have something for the pain."

"Sure." Velvet agreed. "I'm Velvet."

"Coco." The girl said. "Pleasure to meet you." She put an arm around Velvet's shoulders. Velvet shuddered but relaxed into Coco's arm. "Come on, let's go get you fixed up." The pair walked off, heading away from Ruby and Blake.

"That was...something." Ruby said, shaking her head. "I thought we were going to have to fight that jerk."

"If I see him again I'll cut his balls off." Blake growled.

"Blake?" Ruby asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Sorry, sore subject." Blake said. "Forget it. Let's go read."

"Oh...okay." Ruby said. "Sounds good."

* * *

Ruby and Blake parted to go study for their respective classes. Shortly after reaching her room Ruby got a call on her scroll. It was from...Yang? Ruby answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Rubes." Yang said. "Finally got a new scroll."

"That's cool." Ruby said. "How's physical therapy going?"

"It's alright." Yang said. "It kind of sucks sometimes but it's not too bad."

"That's good I guess." Ruby said.

"Enough about me." Yang said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." Ruby replied. "Now that the classes are finally getting going it's getting a little harder, but nothing I can't handle. Me and Blake finished another _Scarlet Rose_ book too."

"You're really tearing through those." Yang laughed. "You'll have the whole series done before I'm out of the hospital."

"I hope not." Ruby said. "Hey, why don't we video chat?"

"I uh...I don't think so Rubes." Yang sighed. "I don't look too great. My hair's a mess since I can't do my normal hair-care routine, and I've got this lovely scar. Wouldn't want to scare you with my terrifying appearance."

"Come on Yang, I don't care how you look." Ruby implored. "I just want to see your smiling face."

"Nah, not today." Yang said. "Maybe some other time. You may not care how I look, but I do. I'll ask mom to bring some of my hair stuff by. Once that's sorted I'll be presentable enough."

"Well, alright." Ruby sighed. "Maybe another day. Is Pyrrha there?"

"No, she's still at work." Yang replied. "If you want, I'll ask her to give you a call when she comes by."

"That's okay." Ruby said. "Is she still coming in every day?"

"She sure is." Yang confirmed. "I don't know how she manages it between work, school and sleep. Even taking classes online is time consuming. I told her she doesn't have to but she says I need the motivation. I guess she's right."

"She's always been great at that sort of thing." Ruby said. "She cares about her friends so much."

"A little too much for her own good if you ask me." Yang said. "Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm taking a nap. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow." Ruby said. "I love you."

"Love you too sis." Yang said. She hung up, then rolled over and placed her scroll on a table beside the hospital bed.

"She's going to find out how down you're feeling soon enough." Summer said. "Why do you even bother hiding it?"

"She deserves to have a good time while she's away at school." Yang replied. "You know how she is. If she knows how I'm feeling...it'll just bring her down. The longer before she knows the better."

"You've got a point but...maybe she can help if she knows." Summer suggested.

Yang sighed. "Unless she discovers a way to grow me a new arm, there isn't much she can do."

* * *

Blake sat on her bed reading a text book. It was almost time for dinner but Blake wanted to finish up before eating. The lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Velvet. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed, but even without looking Blake knew. Her highly sensitive Faunus nose could smell it, Coco and sex. Blake looked up from her book and smirked.

Velvet averted her eyes in embarrassment, her bunny ears drooping down to cover her blushing face. "Sh-she has a t-tongue like a s-snake Faunus." Velvet stammered.

* * *

"You alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just tired." Yang replied. She was being wheeled back to her room in a wheelchair after an intense physical therapy session. "I hate this therapy. It makes me feel so weak."

"You did well." Raven encouraged.

"Eh, maybe." Yang sighed.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room." Pyrrha said. She peeled away from the group as they arrived at Yang's room.

The nurse pulled the wheelchair to a stop beside Yang's bed, locking the wheels so it would not roll as she got up. Yang stood and wobbled. She tried to hop onto her bed but lost her balance and started to fall off the other side. The nurse grabbed her by the shoulder but not before Yang instinctively tried to brace herself with her missing right arm. The nerves hit a dead end and returned nothing to her brain. Yang's brain assumed the lack of sensation, combined with the fall, must have been caused by massive damage.

"Fuck!" Yang screamed as she felt intense pain in a limb that was not there. She cried and writhed on the bed. "It burns! It burns!" Yang sobbed, choking on tears and pain as the nurses scrambled. Raven was stunned, standing there in shock, just watching the unfolding scene.

"Oh my God." Pyrrha gasped as she returned to a scene of chaos.

"Help me!" Yang cried. "God, help me!"

Pyrrha turned to Raven, still standing like a statue as nurses scrambled around her. "Raven!" Pyrrha shouted, grabbing her shoulder. "You're in the way."

"Fuck it burns!" Yang sobbed. "Do something!" A pair of nurses grabbed her arm to hold it still as Yang thrashed. One stuck a needle in her IV and injected something. "Gah!" Yang yelled as the medication burned into her veins. She struggled for a few more seconds before falling silent and still, hyperventilating as the painkillers did their job and sent her on a powerful high. Her eyes became unfocused and her gaze wandered.

"Y-Yang?" Raven said.

"It...it hurt so much I…" Yang trailed off. "Now...weird…"

"I'll call Summer." Pyrrha offered.

"No, I'll do it." Raven said.

"I want my mommy." Yang wept.

Raven rushed to her side. "I'm here." Raven said, grabbing Yang's remaining hand.

"Where's Summer?" Yang asked. "I want mom."

Raven pulled away, choking back tears. "I'll...I'll call Summer." She said.

"Pyrrha…" Yang called, reaching out weakly. "Where's mom?"

"She'll be here soon." Pyrrha said. "Don't worry."

"Oh...okay…" Yang said. "I miss Ruby. It's not the same...I wanna' be warm...I wanna' hug." Yang reached out towards Pyrrha as best she could. Pyrrha hesitated but bent down and embraced Yang as Yang's arm flopped weakly onto her back. "Don't leave me too."

"I...I won't." Pyrrha said. "I promise."

* * *

The painkillers had Yang out of touch with reality for the rest of the day. When she was not sleeping she was barely coherent, sometimes seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Still, after what Yang had said Pyrrha was reluctant to leave. Summer had to convince her to go home and get some sleep. She went home but there was little rest and she returned to the hospital early the next morning. Pyrrha was there when Yang woke up. She was sober again and the pain returned, prompting a quick but much milder injection of morphine. Yang's doctor decided to give her a morphine drip she could control. Of course the dose was limited for safety, but if the pain got to be too much Yang could just push a button and she would have the relief she needed.

"Maybe physical therapy isn't a great idea today." Yang sighed. Even with the morphine she could feel a subtle burning in her missing limb.

"Yeah, a day off probably wouldn't be a bad idea considering." Raven said. "I...need some air." Raven left, leaving Yang and Pyrrha alone.

"She seems distant." Yang observed once Raven was gone.

"Isn't she kind of always?" Pyrrha asked.

"I guess, but it's different." Yang replied. "Did what happened yesterday hit her that hard?"

"Maybe it's because of what you said." Pyrrha suggested.

"What I said?" Yang asked with a confused look.

"You don't remember do you?" Pyrrha asked. Yang shook her head. "When they injected you with the painkillers you asked for your mom. When Raven came to your side you said you wanted Summer, not her."

"Oh shit I...damnit." Yang groaned. "No wonder she's like this. I feel awful."

"You weren't in your right mind." Pyrrha encouraged. "Just apologize and I'm sure she'll understand."

"I guess." Yang sighed. "Did I say anything else I'm going to regret?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment, wondering what she should tell Yang. "Well, you did ask me for a hug." Pyrrha shrugged. "You said you missed Ruby and didn't want me to leave too."

"Oh, that's not too bad." Yang said. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's alright." Pyrrha said. "It's not a problem. It's just the only other vaguely coherent thing you said yesterday. You were high as a kite."

"I must have been if I don't remember." Yang laughed. "Thanks uh...thanks for being here with me. It means a lot to know you care. I...I know I don't thank you enough, and I must be tough to put up with."

"You don't have to thank me." Pyrrha said. "It's what friends do."

"You've gone above and beyond." Yang insisted. "I don't think any less of Ren and Nora as friends because they're not here everyday."

"Well I…" Pyrrha started.

"I spoke to the physical therapist." Raven said as she walked into the room. "He agreed you should take a day off."

"Oh, thanks mom." Yang said. "I...uh...wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'll leave you two alone." Pyrrha said. She ducked out of the room to give Yang and Raven privacy while Yang apologized.

* * *

The next day Yang got back to physical therapy. It was no less exhausting and the morphine did little to help with her aching muscles. Pyrrha headed out to go to work and Yang decided to go to sleep. She managed to get a few hours worth and when she awoke it was dark outside. Yang yawned and looked away from the windows, expecting to see Summer.

"You're finally awake." Jaune laughed. "I was starting to think you'd sleep through my whole visit." There was a brief but awkward silence, a common occurrence when Jaune was around. "Summer's getting dinner by the way. I think she's picking up something for you."

"Jaune, what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Does a friend need a reason to stop in for a visit?" Jaune asked.

"No, I guess not." Yang replied. "But we hardly even talk anymore."

"Fine, I do have a reason." Jaune admitted. "Ren and Nora told me how down you are. I guess they heard from Pyrrha."

"Can you really blame me?" Yang asked. "I mean…" She lifted her stump and gestured toward it with her arm.

"No, I get it." Jaune said. "But you've cheered me up in the past, I just figured I'd return the favor."

"I don't think this is the time or the place for that." Yang laughed. "Someone might catch us in the act."

"You have a strange concept of how to cheer someone up." Jaune shook his head.

"It worked for you." Yang smirked.

"Yeah, yeah it did." Jaune said with a wistful smile.

"You know, you weren't half bad for a first timer." Yang said.

"Coming from you, that's high praise." Jaune said.

"How are things with Ren and Nora?" Yang asked.

"Pretty good." Jaune replied. "Things can get a bit chaotic. Nora can be...destructive, and now that she's pregnant and hormonal, she's even less predictable."

"And she can't give you your usual reward for fixing the place up." Yang joked.

"She keeps giving me IOU's though." Jaune said. "Seriously. Once she recovers from the whole having a baby thing...well...I hope I survive."

"She's gonna' rock your world Jauney boy." Yang said.

"No one could possibly match you." Jaune said. "But enough about that. I see the smile on your lips, but your eyes just don't match up. Talk to me."

"What is there to say?" Yang sighed. "My life is fucked, I look terrible, I can't even take care of myself anymore. That's not exactly a recipe for happiness."

"Don't tell me you're giving up." Jaune said. "Not you of all people."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to cope." Yang shrugged.

"You'll find a way to thrive." Jaune encouraged. "If anyone can it's you." He laughed. "And you don't look terrible. Your hair could use a good wash but you're still as sexy as you always were."

"Even with the scar?" Yang asked.

"I dig scars." Jaune answered.

"Even down an arm?" Yang pressed.

"I never spent much time looking at your arms anyway." Jaune smirked.

"I hope other people can look at me like you do." Yang shook her head.

"The people who matter do." Jaune said. "Anyone who doesn't, well, they're not worth your time."

"I guess you're right." Yang said. "You know, when I get out of here, I'll probably need some cheering up. I could help Nora pay off some of those IOU's if you guys want."

"Jaune, I got you…" Summer started as she entered the room carrying a bag of food. "Oh, Yang, you're up."

"I've only been up for a few minutes." Yang said. "Jaune was just doing his best to cheer me up. Well...he would probably do his best work in a different setting…"

"Yang, I really don't want to know." Summer sighed. "Thanks for coming Jaune. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." Jaune said.

"Come on, it's only fair." Summer insisted. "You came to help us out, we'll help you out."

"I was kind of returning a favor." Jaune said.

"No one's keeping score." Summer said. "Sit down and eat." She started unpacking the food bag, Mistrali takeout. She handed a box to Yang. "The staff won't be thrilled about you eating something so unhealthy, but I figured you could use the boost."

"I am getting pretty sick of hospital food." Yang agreed. She stuck the box between her legs to hold it in place, and picked up the plastic utensils with her arm.

Summer handed a box of food to Jaune and he pulled some utensils out of the bag. "Thanks Summer." He said.

"You're still living with Ren and Nora, right?" Summer asked. "How's that going?"

"Yeah, I'm still sharing their apartment." Jaune confirmed. "Things are a bit crazy with Nora being pregnant and all, but it's alright. Could be better, could be worse."

"Of course it could be better." Yang laughed. "No three-ways because Nora's pregnant."

"Yang!" Summer gasped.


	6. Stray

Chapter 6

"Then I said 'now that's a katana!'" Ruby laughed. Blake did her best not to show any reaction to the bad joke but a giggle broke through. Weiss rolled her eyes and groaned. Ruby's scroll beeped and she checked the screen. "Oh...I should probably take this...in private."

Blake and Weiss slipped on their fancy noise canceling headphones. "Wish I'd put them on before that joke…" Weiss complained.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's up?" Ruby answered the call.

"I just wanted to ask a few things." Pyrrha replied. "The doctors say Yang will be ready to go home in a few days, maybe as soon as the weekend."

"Really?!" Ruby cheered. "That's great! She still won't video chat with me though...is her scar that bad?"

"Her scar...oh…" Pyrrha sighed. "I don't think it's her scar she's worried about."

"What is it then, her hair?" Ruby asked.

"I...I shouldn't say anything." Pyrrha backtracked.

"Too late now." Ruby pressed. "If you don't tell me I'll just be worried anyway."

"Fine." Pyrrha said. "Yang's...Yang's very depressed. And she's not getting better. Her appearance is only part of it. She just...I've never seen her like this. She's been...putting on a show for you. She doesn't want you to see her because you'll see how unhappy she really is."

"Oh...I was afraid of that." Ruby groaned. "I can't say I'm surprised though. I just wish I could be there to help her. I want to give her a hug so bad."

"I know, and she definitely misses you." Pyrrha said. "But she wants you to enjoy your time away. Remember that."

"I'll...I'll try." Ruby sighed. "So what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well...Summer will need the help and Yang could use the company...so...I was thinking maybe...I could move in." Pyrrha struggled. "I've been meaning to move out of my parents' house for a while now and…"

"That's a wonderful idea." Ruby said.

"You think so?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Yang and mom will really appreciate it." Ruby confirmed. "Are you sure it's not an inconvenience for you though?"

"No, not at all." Pyrrha replied. "I've been spending most of my free time at the hospital as it is, and your house is actually a little closer to the gym than mine."

"Go for it then." Ruby said. "You can even use my room."

"Thanks!" Pyrrha cheered. "Now I just have to ask Summer and Yang."

"I'm sure they'll say yes." Ruby said. "Give them lots of hugs for me."

"I will." Pyrrha laughed. "I might just end up replacing you."

"You can try." Ruby giggled. "But you're a little tall. My stature makes me particularly huggable."

"You're not wrong." Pyrrha said. "I'll go talk to Yang and Summer right now. Have fun out there!"

"I will." Ruby said. "Talk to you later." She slid the scroll closed, then gasped. "I think I packed away all the naughty stuff. I hope I packed away all the naughty stuff."

"What was that?" Blake asked, slipping off her headphones.

"Nothing!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

Pyrrha slipped the scroll into her pocket as she walked into Yang's hospital room. Yang was just lying there, staring at the ceiling, as she often did, while Summer tried in vain to have a conversation with her. "Um...Summer...do you have a moment?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure Pyrrha, what's up?" Summer asked.

"I just got off the phone with Ruby and she gave her blessing but I wanted to ask you two first." Pyrrha replied. "Would it be possible for me to...uh...move in with you?"

"This is sudden." Summer said. "What brought this on?"

"Well, I just thought you and Yang would need some help once she's discharged from the hospital." Pyrrha explained. "With Ruby away and Yang still rehabbing, you'll be stuck doing all the work around the house." In truth it had been on Pyrrha's mind since a drug-addled Yang had asked her not to leave. "Ruby said I could use her room. Assuming the two of you are alright with it of course."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Summer said. "As long as we're not inconveniencing you."

"Not at all." Pyrrha said. "You've done so much for me over the years, it's time I returned the favor. And I've been looking to move out for a while now anyway."

"Are you having difficulty with your parents…" Summer started.

"No, that's not it." Pyrrha said. "I'm just looking to make a little change."

"Alright." Summer said. "I wouldn't want to cause a rift with your family."

"Don't worry about that." Pyrrha said. "Yang, what do you think?"

"Sure, do whatever you want." Yang answered. "I don't want to burden you too though."

"I don't feel like you're a burden." Pyrrha said.

"I'm going to feel like a burden whether or not you move in." Yang sighed.

"Yang, you're not a burden." Summer said.

"You're going to have to take care of me." Yang countered. "I won't be able to pull my weight by helping around the house or by working. That's pretty much the definition of a burden."

"Pyrrha, I'd love if you moved in with us." Summer said. "Maybe between the two of us we can get through to her." Yang rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ruby did not immediately talk to Weiss and Blake about the call, but over the next day it wore on her. She had feared Yang was not as happy as she seemed, and Pyrrha confirmed those fears. Now she wanted to go home more than ever. She wanted to be there for Yang the way Yang had always been there for her. Finally Ruby could take no more. She had to talk to someone. Blake had class so Weiss was the only real option.

"Weiss, do you have a minute?" Ruby asked.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked. She finished writing something down in her notebook then set it aside.

"Yesterday, the call I got from Pyrrha, she told me that my sister was really depressed." Ruby said. "I mean, it's not surprising, but when she talked to me she sounded alright. I guess I was fooling myself into thinking she was okay. Now I just want to go home and give her a hug."

"Fall break isn't too far away." Weiss said. "You'll see her soon."

"But I'm not going home for break." Ruby sighed. "We can't afford it. Now with Yang's injuries...no, it's impossible."

"I'm...sorry." Weiss said, not really sure how to respond. "I'm...I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Probably." Ruby allowed. "But it still sucks, and there's no way I won't keep worrying."

"Come on now, Yang doesn't want you to worry." Weiss said. "That's why she tries to seem happy when she talks to you. It's hard, but you have to at least try to put it out of your head."

"I know." Ruby said. "And I will try."

"Maybe Blake can help you more than I can." Weiss suggested.

"Maybe." Ruby agreed. "Once she's done for the day I'll go talk to her."

* * *

When Blake returned to her room Ruby was waiting outside the door. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ruby said. "I just have some stuff on my mind...about my sister."

"Oh, well, you didn't have to wait in the hallway." Blake said. "Velvet should be here. She would have let you in."

"I didn't want to impose." Ruby said.

Blake unlocked the door and let Ruby in. Sure enough, Velvet was there. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking tense and nervous. "You okay Velvs?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah." Velvet said. "I'm just waiting for Coco. I guess I'm a little impatient."

"You look like you're about to start shaking." Blake observed.

"I'm fine, really." Velvet assured her.

"Well, alright." Blake shrugged. "So Ruby, what did you want to talk about?"

Ruby explained the situation with Yang. Blake did her best to be reassuring, but she was no better at it than Weiss. Ruby found Blake's hug comforting though. "Thanks, I just...it's hard you know." Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure it'll work out." Blake said.

"Weiss said the same thing." Ruby noted.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Velvet leapt off her bed and rushed to answer it. It was indeed Coco. Coco took a step into the room but Velvet leapt into her arms, kissing her passionately. "Let's get going." Velvet said once she broke away.

"Someone's eager." Coco laughed. "Neon's out tonight so we'll have the room to ourselves."

"Perfect." Velvet said, her tone and smirk almost predatory. She practically dragged Coco out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind them.

"Wow, she really wants to bang." Ruby laughed once the pair had gone.

"Yeah, I was surprised by it at first." Blake agreed. "She's usually so meek. The scent took some getting used to. Maybe she's in heat…"

"Scent?" Ruby asked. "Heat?"

"You don't know much about Faunus, do you?" Blake asked. Ruby shook her head. "Our senses are very strong. We can see well in the dark, our hearing - especially for those of us with extra ears - is very good, but our sense of smell is probably the strongest of all. That day we saw her in the library she came back and I could smell Coco's scent and Velvet's marking all over her."

"Uh…" Ruby said, not really sure where to start.

"During sex Faunus mark their mates with pheromones." Blake explained. "It basically tells other Faunus to back off, and if there's a dominant partner it reinforces the dynamic. It's an involuntary thing."

"You mentioned heat…" Ruby said.

"Oh...that…" Blake sighed. "It's sort of like a menstrual cycle, but only happens every four months or so. For about a week the Faunus pretty much can't think of anything but sex. We're not at all ourselves. And during the actual sex, look out. It's a total loss of control."

"Sounds hot." Ruby smirked.

"It can be." Blake admitted. "I hate being out of control like that though. It sure made things awkward...nevermind. I'll give you a heads up when it's about to hit me. I wouldn't want to do anything...regrettable."

"Is there any other sex stuff for Faunus?" Ruby asked. "If you're not comfortable answering…"

"No, you should know." Blake cut her off. "We are dating. I'm sure it'll come up at some point. During normal sex Faunus enter a milder form of heat. We can get...really, really into it, but we can usually keep control. Still, there's usually some biting, maybe scratching. And Faunus tend to be very possessive of their partners. I think I'm pretty good with that, but I really can't say for sure. Just don't be surprised if I flip out at you for flirting with someone. I'll end up apologizing later, but at the time...I don't want you to be scared."

"Wow...that's all…" Ruby started.

"Scary?" Blake asked.

"No, really, really hot." Ruby said. "I don't want to seem like I'm objectifying or fetishizing you, but damn."

"That's...not the reaction I was expecting." Blake said.

"It sounds like Faunus sex is a lot of fun for both parties." Ruby suggested.

"It can be." Blake confirmed. "As long as both are ready and into it. If not...it's just a way of exercising control."

"So you're experienced then?" Ruby asked, a little disconcerted by Blake's statement.

"I am." Blake replied. "But I'd prefer to leave it at that. You?"

"Yeah, I had a girlfriend in high school." Ruby answered. "Penny...she was so great. We really loved each other, but her family moved away, and we decided a long-distance thing wasn't going to work. The sex was a big part of the relationship after all." Ruby chuckled. "We had a lot of fun."

"Shame it had to end." Blake said.

"It's not all bad." Ruby smiled. "If she hadn't left I never would have met you."

"Wow, that's a cheesy line." Blake groaned.

"It works in the movies." Ruby shrugged. After a few moments she and Blake shared a laugh.

* * *

Weiss was about halfway through typing up a paper. It was no big deal, easy stuff. She already knew what had to be written and all that was left was to write it. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around. Ruby. She slipped off her headphones. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Weiss snapped.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's important." Ruby said.

Weiss could tell from the tone of Ruby's voice that it was. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"So, I was talking to Blake." Ruby started. "We got onto the topic of Faunus sex stuff…"

"Did she warn you about heat?" Weiss asked. "It's an absolute nightmare. Winter even locked her in her room once."

"Yeah, but that's not what this is about." Ruby replied. "She...made some...comments...about sex. It was kind of...disturbing. I was thinking maybe something in her past..."

"I don't know much about her past." Weiss admitted. "Only Winter knows the whole story."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know if there were any lines I shouldn't cross." Ruby explained. "If something happened to her...I'd hate to do something to remind her of it."

"When we met...she was a wreck." Weiss said. "She said some stuff about a guy and abuse, but she never went into detail, at least not with me."

"I'm not sure that helps." Ruby sighed.

"Look, you're a really kind person." Weiss said. "I don't think you're capable of doing anything that would cross a line with her."

"Oh...really?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded. "That's a relief." She heaved a sigh of relief. "So...if you don't mind telling me...how did you meet Blake?"

Weiss looked at her laptop and the unfinished paper on the screen, then back at Ruby's pleading face. "I guess it won't take too long..."

* * *

 _Years Earlier_

Weiss and Winter walked into their favorite coffee shop in Atlas City. Weiss took a seat in a booth while Winter ordered their drinks. After a quick wait Winter arrived, placing the beverages on the table before sliding into her seat. Weiss took no notice, staring at something. "What is it?" Winter asked. She craned her neck to look.

"That girl...something's wrong." Weiss said. A black-haired girl in ill-fitting clothes and a hat sat at a nearby table, staring at her drink.

"She's probably homeless." Winter suggested. "I could spare a few lien."

"No, it's more than that." Weiss said. "While you were getting our drinks the door slammed shut, someone leaving. She almost jumped out of her chair. And the way she keeps looking around...her eyes are so wide...she's terrified of something."

Winter watched the girl for a few seconds. One of the machines behind the counter made a popping sound and the girl shuddered, almost knocking over her drink as her gaze snapped to the source of the sound. "You're right." Winter said. "Something's wrong."

"We should help." Weiss said.

"We should." Winter agreed.

"I'll handle it." Weiss said. She got up and approached the girl. "Excuse me, miss." She said, standing a few feet away. The girl's head snapped around to face her. Weiss met her with a gentle smile. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked down and stared at her drink for a few seconds. "No." She said, almost inaudibly as she shook her head.

"Can I help?" Weiss asked. The girl tried to say something, but just choked out a sob and nodded. "Come sit with my sister and I. It's no good to drink tea alone." Weiss gently laid a hand on the girl's back. She shuddered before exhaling heavily. The girl picked up her tea and allowed Weiss to guide her over to the booth. Weiss followed as the girl slid in across from Winter. "My name is Weiss. This is Winter."

Winter smiled. "Hello, miss?" She said.

"B-Blake." The girl stammered.

"Blake, it suits you." Weiss said.

Blake smiled and coughed a laugh. Weiss started rubbing her back and Blake took a shaky breath. "I...I ran away...a-a lot, from the homes." She struggled. "Did some bad things...bad people...he...I...I couldn't stay. I was scared...I...he thought he controlled me...owned me...I...I...I just want to be safe."

Winter slowly placed her hand on Blake's. Blake looked up to meet her gaze, wide-eyed. "Do you want us to call the police?" Winter asked.

"N-no!" Blake gasped. She jerked her hand away and curled in on herself. She cried out and grabbed her chest. Winter's attention was drawn to Blake's hand and she noticed a streak of blood seeping through her shirt. "Please, no, don't! I just want to hide. I don't want trouble. They'll find me, they'll _hurt_ me, _he'll hurt me_." Tears welled in her eyes as they darted around. "He'll _kill_ me...I…"

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulder. Blake tensed and froze. "It's okay!" Weiss encouraged. "It's okay. We won't call the police. We won't call anyone. We promise. We just want to help, okay? Just let us help you, please."

Blake laid a shaking hand on Weiss', tears streaming down her cheeks. She returned her gaze to Winter. "I just want to be safe." She sobbed.

"If you can trust me, _trust us_ , we can give you a place to stay, as long as you need." Winter offered. "We'll take care of you."

"I...I... _why_?" Blake gasped.

"Why not?" Weiss asked. "You need help. It's only right we give it."

Blake stared forward blankly. After a moment she nodded then reached out to grab Winter's hand, squeezing it. "Th-thank you."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"That's...I can't imagine." Ruby said.

"And she's got scars, all over." Weiss added. "She acts as if they're not there. I think it's her way of coping."

"The way she is now…" Ruby started.

"It took a long time for her to stop being afraid." Weiss explained. "For a few weeks she'd run and hide in the closet whenever there was a loud noise. The mailman knocked on the door to deliver a package once and I had to physically restrain her to stop her from jumping out a back window."

"She must have been through hell…" Ruby sighed.

"Winter told me it was a horror show." Weiss said. "But she wouldn't say more. I'm not sure if it's because Blake didn't want me to know or because Winter didn't want me to know. Eventually she started to calm down. She was still kind of skittish but she started going to highschool with me. She struggled for a while because she started behind, but by senior year she was second in our class. She never really did trust people enough to make friends though. It's one of the reasons I wanted us to room separately. I figured it would force her to make new friends. I never expected her to start dating my roommate."

"Funny how things worked out…" Ruby said. "Thanks for telling me all that. I'll let you get back to your homework."

Weiss turned to the computer screen, then back to Ruby. "I have completely lost my train of thought." Weiss groaned.

"Sorry." Ruby said. "My bad."

"No, it's alright." Weiss shrugged. "I feel like our conversation was much more important than this stupid assignment."


	7. Scent

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Do you remember where Ruby's room is?" Summer asked.

"It hasn't been that long since I've been here." Pyrrha laughed as she headed off down the hall, carrying her bags. "I lived here once before, remember." Pyrrha's parents often had to travel overseas for business. Rather than take Pyrrha with them, away from her friends and familiar surroundings, she was left to live with various friends and family members. She had spent a few months living with the Rose/Xiao-Long family as a freshman in high school.

"I hope you're comfortable." Summer said. "Ruby's so short...her bed reflects that."

"I usually curl up anyway." Pyrrha called back. She dropped one bag to open the door. She stood in the doorway and stared in at the room.

"Is something wrong?" Summer asked.

"It's...it's clean." Pyrrha gasped. "I can see the floor." In Pyrrha's experience Ruby's room was always strewn with clothes, blankets and other assorted clutter. Now the bed was neatly made and not a single thing was out of place.

"Ruby took a lot of her junk with her." Summer laughed. "And with her out of the house I was finally able to get in there and clean it up."

Pyrrha picked up the bag she had dropped, taking it along with her other and placing it on the bed. "She won't be happy when she gets back!" Pyrrha joked. "She loves her mess!"

Yang appeared, leaning against the doorway. Though no longer in need of a wheelchair, she was still a bit unsteady on her feet. She inhaled deeply and a faint smile spread across her face before quickly fading. "I hope Ruby didn't leave any of her toys lying around." Yang said with a smirk.

"Toys?" Pyrrha asked. Then it hit her. "Oh! Oh my…"

Raven appeared behind Yang. "I'm sure she wouldn't be that careless." Raven said. She and Yang shared a laugh as Pyrrha stood there slack-jawed. "I wonder if you'll find her toy chest…"

"I...I'll be careful not to." Pyrrha struggled. Yang and Raven headed to Yang's room, further down the hall. "Do you guys need my help?" Pyrrha asked.

"I've got it." Raven said. "I'll help Yang while you unpack." She returned to the doorway. "And if you find anything you're curious about, don't be afraid to ask." Raven said with a wink before leaving again. For a second time Pyrrha was left stunned and speechless.

* * *

Blake hated her Ethics in Journalism course. It was not so much the course itself as the instructor. Given his obvious bias whenever current events were discussed, it was questionable as to whether or not he actually had any grasp of the ethics he was supposed to be teaching. That it was the last class of the day only made matters worse. Once it was over she rushed back to her room, hoping to get a little nap in before dinner. That was not going to happen.

Blake unlocked the door and was surprised to find the light on. Velvet had class now and always turned it off before leaving. The reason became immediately apparent. Ruby was sitting on Blake's bed. If Ruby's attire - a tight tank top and short skirt - did not give away what she had in mind, her mischievous smirk certainly did. "Ruby...uh…" Blake struggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Blake." Ruby said. "I thought we could have a little fun." Blake walked over, tossed her bag on the floor, and sat on the edge of her bed. Ruby adjusted her position to embrace her from the side. "I'm not wearing any underwear." Ruby whispered in Blake's ear before giggling.

"Ruby, I know we talked about the...unique sexual aspects...of Faunus, but I feel like it bears repeating." Blake warned. "Scratching, biting, aggressiveness, possessiveness, heat, are you sure you're ready for all that?"

"Blake, it's like a checklist of my kinks." Ruby laughed. "You can be as aggressive and rough with me as you want."

"I'm not sure I...are you…" Blake stammered.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said. "My safeword is 'strawberries.'" Blake looked at Ruby with nerves and confusion. "If you're not comfortable now we can do this another time."

"It's not that...it's just…" Blake started.

"Your past?" Ruby asked. "I asked Weiss. I'm sorry I went behind your back, I just wanted to be certain, I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's not a big deal." Blake shrugged. "She wouldn't tell you anything I wouldn't...mostly because she doesn't know. Next time just ask me, alright?"

"Okay, I will." Ruby said.

"I have scars." Blake sighed. "I hope you don't find them...upsetting."

"They're a part of you, how could I find them upsetting?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"You and your cheesy pick-up lines." Blake sighed.

Ruby laid a hand on Blake's thigh. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

Blake rolled her eyes and lifted Ruby up, shifting Ruby to straddle her lap. Ruby squeaked and giggled with excitement. Blake smiled and nuzzled against Ruby's neck, planting several kisses before gently nibbling on her earlobe. Ruby gasped and whimpered. "For you, I'm willing to try." Blake whispered in Ruby's ear.

Ruby pulled back to kiss Blake passionately, Blake's hands cupping her rear. Ruby let her hands roam Blake's body, finally settling near her hips, lightly grasping Blake's shirt. Ruby paused, pulling back to meet Blake's gaze. Blake nodded and Ruby gently slipped the shirt up and over her head. Blake tossed the shirt away, laying back, splaying out for Ruby to better examine her.

Ruby gently traced three claw-like scars to the left of Blake's navel, the light touch sending shivers up Blake's spine. Ruby noticed another scar, much longer and harsher, showing from below the right cup of Blake's bra. Blake took a deep breath and undid her bra, the front-facing clasp allowing Ruby to push the cups aside and see the scar in full. The scar ran from just below the collar, down Blake's breast and through the areola just to the left of the nipple, before continuing down across two ribs. Whatever caused it must have been agonizing, as the angry, thick mass of rough and discolored scar tissue attested.

Ruby's eyes widened as her finger gently traced the scar's full length, making Blake's breath hitch. Blake shut her eyes, bracing for her partner's reaction, only to feel a wet warmth on her breast. She opened her eyes to see Ruby cover the scar in a series of slow and gentle kisses. Reaching the end, Ruby looked up, meeting Blake's gaze. "You're beautiful Blake." Ruby declared. "Every last inch of you."

Blake felt her eyes sting as they welled with tears and pulled Ruby into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around her partner, Blake flipped them over, tossing her bra away as she loomed over Ruby. Blake breathed heavily, her eyes nearly black with full dilation to match Ruby's. "I love you Ruby Rose."

"I love you too...ah...Blake!" Ruby gasped. Blake grinned and kissed her way down Ruby's neck, letting her hands go to work beneath Ruby's skirt.

* * *

Weiss sat in bed, reading a book she had borrowed from Blake. The series was notorious for its depictions of sex but Weiss found it surprisingly bland. She had awoken a little earlier and was surprised to see Ruby was not around. It was a rare treat to get to read without having to wear headphones. Suddenly the lock clicked and Ruby burst through the door, eliciting a startled yelp from Weiss.

"Ruby Rose, knock fir... _oh my God_!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby slammed the door shut, leaning back against it and allowing herself to slide down to the floor as her legs gave way. She was wearing one of Blake's shirts, comically oversized on her, allowing her neck and a shoulder to show. Several bite marks, angry and red, were visible on her exposed skin. Weiss shut her book and slid it under the bed before getting up. "It that Blake's favorite shirt?"

"It's mine now." Ruby giggled. "I got my _scent_ all over it!"

Weiss shivered at the tone of Ruby's voice as she approached to kneel in front of her. "What happened to your shirt?" Weiss asked.

"Blakey ripped it." Ruby said as she giggled again. "Among other things…"

Weiss took a closer look at Ruby. "Really?" She gasped. "Claw marks too?" She shook her head. " _Lucky bitch_." Weiss swore under her breath.

"Hmm?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Weiss declared. "Come on, you need sleep."

"I got sleep, I think, still tired though." Ruby yawned. She bit her lip and looked up at Weiss. "D-did I interrupt something? You're awfully flushed Weissy."

"Th-that's it!" Weiss exclaimed. "Up you go."

"Are you gonna' tuck me in?" Ruby asked playfully.

Weiss stood and pulled Ruby up, guiding her to the beds. Ruby staggered and, though Weiss tried to stop her, fell into Weiss' bed, snuggling into the sheets. "That's my bed you...ugh." Weiss groaned. "You dolt, _fine_." Ruby dozed off more or less instantly and Weiss did indeed tuck her in.

" _Night Blakey, night Weissy, love you_ …" Ruby said, somewhere between waking and sleep.

"You're too bloody adorable for your own good." Weiss huffed. "I love you too." She pecked Ruby on the temple. "I need a shower."

* * *

After putting Ruby to bed, Weiss showered and dressed. She went to see Blake, knocking twice on her room's door. "It's open." Blake called from inside. Weiss pushed in to see Blake lounging on her bed wearing a yukata. Her black hair was frazzled and several hickeys were visible on her exposed skin.

"Good morning." Weiss said. "Looks like you're not the only one who bites."

Blake laughed, then stretched and yawned. "It's a very good morning." Blake said with a grin.

"Ruby says goodnight." Weiss said.

"Certainly was." Blake laughed. Blake threw a bundle of black cloth at Weiss.

Weiss caught the bundle and let it unfold, revealing Ruby's torn tank-top. "Lucky bitch." Weiss grumbled.

"Jealous?" Blake teased.

"Hardly." Weiss scoffed. "Maybe a little."

"We need to get you laid." Blake laughed.

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted.

Blake was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "It's open." She called.

Velvet walked in looking a little dazed. She stumbled a few steps before noticing Weiss. "Good...morning...Blake?" She said.

"Velvet, Weiss, Weiss, Velvet." Blake introduced them.

"I apologize for taking so long." Weiss said.

"It's fine." Velvet said. She looked a little confused for a moment. "We need to open a window."

Blake laughed as Velvet headed over and opened the window a crack. "So, we were just talking about getting Weiss laid." Blake chuckled.

"Blake!" Weiss admonished.

Velvet stepped up to Weiss and looked her up and down. "Hmm...Neon might be interested." Velvet suggested. "She's really nice, so long as you don't pull her tail."

"Tail?" Weiss asked.

"She's a Faunus." Velvet said. "That's not an issue is it?"

"No, no." Weiss said, shaking her head. "I've just never...well, been with a Faunus before."

"You'll be fine." Blake assured her.

"I can give her your number." Velvet offered. "You could text each other, see how things go."

"I guess, sure." Weiss agreed.

"My work here is done." Blake said, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

"You didn't do anything!" Weiss protested. Blake just grinned.

* * *

Yang's condition was improving, physically at least. She no longer walked like she was aboard a rocking ship and simple tasks no longer exhausted her. Psychologically, it was another story. She was just as depressed as she had been the day she got home from the hospital, maybe as depressed as she had been when she first discovered her condition. At least she was no longer overtly hostile and angry. She just kept to her room, lying in bed, watching videos on her scroll for hours a day, only emerging when it was necessary. When Pyrrha or Summer tried to engage her in a conversation, they were lucky to get more than a handful of words out of her and it was clear she just wanted to be alone. It was a battle for Summer and Pyrrha just to get Yang to do the prescribed physical therapy exercises.

Pyrrha was adapting to her new home rather well. Summer's stellar cooking helped. Ruby's bed, while a bit short for someone of Pyrrha's stature, was surprisingly comfortable. In only took a day for the place to feel like home. Still, Yang's melancholy dragged Pyrrha's mood down. It hurt to see her friend, once so strong and joyful, in a state of helplessness and hopelessness. She tried all manner of things to get Yang going and lift her spirits, but nothing worked. Even helping out, the stated reason for her being there, seemed to hurt Yang, only reinforcing her disability and the burden of her existence.

Pyrrha brought along most of her things when she moved in, but the first time she showered she realized she had forgotten one - shampoo. She took to sampling what was on hand. After her shower she dressed and headed to Yang's room. It was late, time to sleep, and Pyrrha wanted to check in with Yang one last time before bed. "Yang, do you need anything?" Pyrrha asked. "Water maybe?"

"Water would be good." Yang said, not even bothering to look at Pyrrha. Pyrrha departed, filled a cup with water, and returned, placing the glass on the nightstand beside Yang's bed. As usual Yang was lying on her side, facing away from the door. "Thanks. I'll be alright now."

"No problem." Pyrrha said.

Yang rolled over to face Pyrrha, sniffing the air. "Pyrrha...whose shampoo did you use?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha shrugged. "It was in a pink and red bottle. _Strawberry Shortcake_ I think?"

"It's Ruby's." Yang said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized, unsure of exactly why she was apologizing. She started to walk away but Yang grabbed her wrist.

"It's okay." Yang said. "Can you...can you stay here with me...just for tonight."

"Uh...sure." Pyrrha said nervously. She sat on the edge of the bed, swiveling to lie down on her back as Yang shifted over to make room.

Yang remained on her side, staring blankly at Pyrrha. It was disconcerting. "Can I hold you?" Yang asked.

"Hmm...o-okay." Pyrrha said. She rolled onto her side, allowing Yang to spoon her. Yang released a contented sigh and nuzzled Pyrrha's hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mhm, better than I was." Yang confirmed.

Pyrrha's mind raced. _Oh God, oh God, I'm on fire. My heart is beating...it hurts. God, deliver me from this hell, I desire not torment but peace!_ "Goodnight Yang." She said.

"Goodnight Pyrrha." Yang said. "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Yang was more cheerful than she had been since her injury. Pyrrha was not sure if she was getting better or if it just had something to do with the subconscious effects of the shampoo's scent. Pyrrha did decide to keep using Ruby's shampoo. If it made Yang a little happier it was worthwhile, and it did smell rather nice. Pyrrha left for work feeling better about Yang's future and the potential for a true recovery.

One result of Yang's improved mood was her determination to get out of the house at some point. She would not be able to hide in her room forever. She went through her wardrobe, looking for clothes that would hide or at least draw attention away from her amputation. There was not much that fit the bill. At least she had some nice scarves, kerchiefs and bows she could tie around her arm to hide the more unsightly aspects of the stump. Eventually she came to outerwear. Fall was just arriving and the temperature was already dropping. A jacket would soon be a must.

Yang slipped on her favorite light jacket and stood before the mirror in her room. It still looked alright on her, but the way the empty right sleeve flopped around...no. She decided to knot it off. Yang placed the jacket on the bed and struggled to wrap the sleeve around itself. It made her very aware of how difficult things were with only one arm. "Damnit!" She shouted as once again the sleeve slipped out of place.

Summer appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "Do you need help sweety?" She asked.

"No mom, I've got it." Yang snapped as she wrestled with the jacket.

"Oh, alright." Summer sighed. "Are you…" There was a knock at the door. Summer hesitated but went to get the door. It was Pyrrha, home from work.

The phantom pains in Yang's arm flared. She grabbed the bottle of pills on the nightstand, wrenched it open, and poured two pills onto the bed. She put the pill bottle down, picked up the pills and slapped them into her mouth. Yang grabbed the half-empty glass of water on the nightstand and took a sip, swallowing the pills. In a few minutes the hydrocodone was working and the pain faded. The medication had been prescribed to replace the morphine drip Yang had had in the hospital. She was supposed to use it as little as possible, just when she was in pain. Yang found herself using it more and more.

Yang felt a little tired but refused to give up on the task at hand. She continued battling with her jacket but did get the sleeve knotted off. She picked it up off the bed and slipped her arm in. Her stump slipped in easily into it but her arm came to a hard stop halfway in. "Fuck." Yang groaned. She had knotted off the wrong arm. She started laughing. _Seriously, this is my fucking life now?_ But even as she did tears welled in her eyes and began to streak down her cheeks.

Pyrrha heard Yang laughing, a sound she sorely missed. With a smile on her face she arrived at Yang's room. When she saw the tears in Yang's eyes her smile faded away. "Yang?" Pyrrha said.

"Can you help me, please?" Yang sobbed.

"Of course." Pyrrha said. She rushed over and took the jacket off Yang's shoulders.

"I just wanted to knot the sleeve...but it was so hard...and then…" Yang cried.

"It's alright." Pyrrha encouraged. With a few swift motions she untied one sleeve then knotted off the other. "Here." She handed the jacket back to Yang.

This time Yang had no trouble slipping the jacket on. She stood before the mirror. She had stopped crying but tears still stained her face. "How does it look?" Yang asked.

"You look beautiful." Pyrrha replied. "With or without the jacket."


	8. Full Throttle

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 8

Yang's scroll rang. It was Ruby. She had been waiting for the call for more than a day. "Hey Rubes, how did it go?" Yang answered the call.

"It was incredible." Ruby replied.

"I got worried when you didn't call yesterday." Yang admitted. "I thought things might have gone wrong."

"God no." Ruby laughed. "After the night I had with Blake...I was so exhausted I ended up sleeping all day."

"Was it everything you imagined it would be?" Yang asked.

"And more." Ruby confirmed with a wistful sigh.

"So, big question, is she like Penny?" Yang inquired.

"God, she makes sex Penny look like public Penny." Ruby answered.

"Raven's gonna' love this." Yang joked.

"She _covered_ me in bites and scratches." Ruby continued. "And when we finished, she licked them, all of them. It felt amazing! It makes me weak at the knees and I'm not even standing!"

"So, she's got cat ears...does she have a cat tongue too?" Yang asked playfully.

"You can ask her yourself." Ruby said.

"Tease." Yang complained. "She sounds perfect for you."

"She is." Ruby said. "The only thing is, she has these lovely, big, strong hands, and I would give _anything_ for them to squeeze around my throat, but she's so skittish about it...which is weird, considering she always goes for my jugular."

"Maybe you should talk to Raven about that." Yang suggested.

"Psh, lightweight." Ruby teased.

* * *

Jaune steered the car down the long gravel drive that led from the road to the house. Nora had been chattering away to Ren in the back seat for the entirety of the trip, but now she quieted down as the house came into view. Jaune pulled the car to a halt beside Pyrrha little blue hatchback. As the trio got out of the car, Summer appeared at the front door to welcome them. "Mama Rose!" Nora exclaimed. She charged straight up to Summer and launched into one of her patented flying hugs.

Summer caught her, stumbling back a few steps. "Take it easy Nora." She warned. "You're pregnant."

"Sorry." Nora apologized. "I'm just so excited to see you!" Yang walked past, behind Summer. "Hey Yang! Let's go for a walk!"

"Uh...sure." Yang agreed. She slipped on her shoes, and exited the house, walking off with Nora.

"Sorry guys, I know we planned to grill outside but I'm out of propane." Summer apologized to Ren and Jaune. "I should have checked earlier."

"That's not a problem." Ren assured her. "We can cook in the kitchen."

"Oh, good." Summer breathed a sigh of relief. "Pyrrha's already in there putting some salad together. I was going to fry up some chicken fingers. What did you two have in mind?"

"Burgers from Ren, fries from me." Jaune replied. He looked around to make sure Yang was out of earshot. "We wanted to make sure nothing would require utensils."

"Thanks." Summer said. "Yang hates it when I have to cut her food." She paused. "What are we doing standing out here? Come in, come in." The trio started in and Ren began to close the door behind them. "Leave it open. We've got more guests on the way." Ren nodded and left the door open a crack.

They group joined Pyrrha in the kitchen and began preparations for the meal. Jaune filled a pot with oil and set it on the stove to heat up while he started cutting potatoes. Ren combined ground meat with some spices, squeezing them into patties. Summer coated slices of chicken in breading before preparing a frying pan with some oil. Pyrrha, having successfully assembled the salad, provided help to the other three as it was needed. Ren set up the electric grill and went to work cooking his burgers as Jaune and Summer started frying.

Summer looked out the window and gasped. "She's climbing a tree!" She exclaimed, pointing. Nora was indeed up in the branches of a rather robust tree, Yang standing on the ground just below.

"She'll be fine." Jaune said. Ren seemed entirely unconcerned.

"She's three months pregnant!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"She's done worse." Jaune shrugged.

"What if she falls?" Summer asked.

"Yang will catch her." Jaune answered.

"Given Yang's arm situation, I doubt that." Summer groaned.

"Well, she'll cushion the fall at least." Jaune suggested.

"You're terrible at instilling confidence." Pyrrha sighed.

"Nora's made of rubber and happy thoughts." Jaune laughed. "That baby is going to be a wrecking ball."

"Ren, if you don't rein her in I'm going to tie her down." Summer warned.

"She might enjoy that." Ren said.

"Is that even a question?" Jaune joked.

"Who's being tied down?" Raven asked, walking into the kitchen, flanked by Glynda.

Glynda glanced out the window with the others. "Oh my God she's in a tree!"

* * *

"You realize Summer can see you?" Yang warned as she watched Nora climb. "You're going to give her a heart attack."

"Hope her view's as good as mine." Nora laughed.

" _Pfft_ , nice panties." Yang laughed, her position giving her an unobstructed view up Nora's skirt.

"Nice no bra." Nora shot back, her position allowing her to see down Yang's tank top. "Lean forward a little so I can see the goods."

"Still haven't mastered the whole one arm schtick." Yang sighed.

"Why don't you ask Pyrrha for help?" Nora asked.

"Poor girl will get a nosebleed." Yang replied.

"Among other things." Nora smirked.

"I don't think she swings that way." Yang suggested.

"She's never really tried any other way." Nora shrugged.

"She never said anything to Ren?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Nora confirmed. "Apparently she never flirted or talked about anyone else. She was basically the opposite of me, which makes sense."

"How so?" Yang pressed.

"The idea was to try something new, something different." Nora explained. "Me and Ren had been dating well, basically forever, and we had no idea what it would be like to date anyone else. We're kind of opposites, so we found people who were more like ourselves. Pyrrha is shy, modest and gentle. You're outgoing, cocky and aggressive. It was a learning experience."

"And what did you learn from me?" Yang asked.

Nora hung upside down, hooking her legs on a branch. "That we're a force of nature the world can't handle." She smiled. They laughed together.

"You were my favorite Nora." Yang declared.

"Well, to be fair, _I am_ the best." Nora chuckled.

"So modest." Yang scoffed.

"It's my best feature!" Nora cheered.

"Hey girls." Raven said as she approached with a nervous-looking Glynda in tow.

"Mama Bird!" Nora squealed. She unhooked her legs, twisting as she fell from the tree to land on her feet. Glynda gasped and nearly fainted. Raven opened arms for Nora to leap into, another flying hug.

"You're starting to show." Raven observed. "Or you've been eating too much of Ren's cooking."

"It's cool, sometimes I can feel my heartbeat when I touch it!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, can you _please_ be less active?" Glynda begged. "Summer is having an aneurysm. Not to mention me."

"I'll be fine though." Nora countered. "Gotta' keep fit. I'm working out for two now!"

"You can keep fit, _and_ maintain Summer's mental health by toning it down while you're here, okay?" Raven suggested. "If you do I'll take you out for pizza later."

"You drive a hard bargain Mama Bird." Nora complained. "But fine."

"Now, status update on Little Rose." Raven said.

"Oh, oh, did she get laid?!" Nora asked.

"Laying was involved." Raven confirmed.

"Moooom." Yang groaned.

Raven smirked. "Also biting."

* * *

"Can we please not talk about my sister's perversions while we're eating." Yang groaned. In truth, most at the table were uncomfortable with Raven's choice of topic.

"What else can we talk about?" Raven asked with a smirk. "Jaune's crossdressing?"

Jaune slammed his head on the table as everyone laughed. "It was one time and only because Nora gave me the puppy eyes." Jaune complained. "How could I say no to that face?"

"It was just a maid outfit." Nora shrugged. "An adorable, sexy maid outfit."

"You put makeup on me." Jaune accused.

"I leave no job half finished." Nora declared.

"You don't even wear makeup." Yang observed. "Why did you have it?"

"Halloween." Ren replied.

"Oh, I can't wait until next time!" Nora exclaimed.

"I could be a geisha." Raven suggested. "I love kimonos."

"I could be a pirate." Yang joked. "Hook hand and all."

"I still have that giant penis costume lying around." Jaune said.

"You mean the overcompensation outfit?" Nora chuckled.

"Call it that if you want." Jaune shrugged. "You don't seem to mind my size when I'm...never mind."

"Perhaps we could talk about something else." Pyrrha cut in. "Nora, how's pregnancy treating you?"

"It's super cool that I'm having a kid, but there are a few downsides." Nora replied. "I'm starting to look fat…"

"You look just fine." Ren interrupted. "As beautiful as ever."

"Thanks." Nora blushed. "Sometimes I feel sick too. And the hormones…"

"It's like when she's on her period but it can happen any time." Jaune sighed, shaking his head. "At least she hasn't thrown any couches off the balcony...yet."

"I don't have the energy to be that destructive." Nora whined. "That's another downside. I get tired really easily."

"I'm sure it'll all be worth it when you see your beautiful baby's smiling face." Summer said wistfully. "I know it was for me."

"I'm sure too!" Nora cheered. "I can't wait!"

* * *

After eating the group split up. Nora sat down in the lounge with Summer and Glynda to chat. Nora wanted to know more about parenthood, and both Summer and Glynda were happy she was not doing anything crazy, if only for a few minutes. Jaune joined them to learn what chaos was in store for him. Yang and Raven took a walk into the woods. Pyrrha watched from the kitchen as they went. Judging by how much they were laughing, they were probably discussing Ruby's kinks. They seemed to be very open with one another when it came to sex, uncomfortably so for Pyrrha's liking.

Pyrrha took a sip from her bottle of sports drink and leaned against the counter. Ren approached. "Pyrrha." He said with a slight bow.

"Ren." Pyrrha returned the gesture. "How have you been?"

"Good." Ren replied. "But the more important question is how _you've_ been."

"I've settled in well enough." Pyrrha shrugged. "It's lovely talking to Summer every day, but Yang...Yang is not doing well. She has better days, but then she just shuts back down. I don't know what to do Ren. It hurts to see her this way."

"What seems to be the core issue?" Ren asked. "Beyond the loss of her arm of course."

"She always complains about how she feels useless, how she's a burden." Pyrrha sighed. "No matter how much Summer and I try to encourage her, she just can't seem to believe us."

"Perhaps you should try doing things she _can_ do, so she's not as focused on what she _can't_." Ren suggested. "She can still work out, and she loves to do that. You could try baking as well. If it's a team effort her disability shouldn't be a problem. Aside from that, just being there is probably the most important thing, and you're doing that already."

"That's a great idea." Pyrrha cheered. "You always did give great advice."

"I feel like I just state the obvious." Ren shrugged.

"Sometimes the obvious needs to be stated." Pyrrha noted. "I know I overthink things a lot." She sighed. "I still miss our relationship sometimes, you know. I miss the old routines, the fresh brewed tea." She smiled. "But I guess the thing I miss most is you."

"You'll always be special to me." Ren declared.

"And you're special to me." Pyrrha said.

"You're welcome to visit any time." Ren offered.

"I might just take you up on that sometime." Pyrrha laughed. "But I wouldn't want to get between you and Nora." Ren was about to say something but Pyrrha spoke first. "I know, she doesn't mind at all. What you guys have is so beautiful."

"I appreciate what you did for me, did for us." Ren said. "It couldn't have been easy. Please, if you ever need anything, just ask."

"Could I have a hug?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Ren agreed with a gentle smile. He stepped up and embraced Pyrrha, holding on as long as she did.

"And you're still such a good hugger." Pyrrha laughed.

"Not nearly as good as Nora." Ren smiled.

"No, she's got that title wrapped up." Pyrrha agreed. "How have things been, you know, with the pregnancy?"

A big silly smile grew across Ren's face and Pyrrha could not help but laugh. "She's as insatiable and energetic as ever." Ren finally said. "And even more lovey-dovey than usual, if that's possible. She's so happy, and that makes me happy."

"And I'm happy you're both happy." Pyrrha said. "It's a big circle of happiness."

"That's the best kind." Ren said, managing a brief laugh.

* * *

Ruby straddled Blake who lay on her back, stripped to the waist. They were just getting started and Ruby was clothed, her skirt obscuring her core and a button-up shirt shifting loosely around her torso. "Blake, I want you to try something for me." Ruby requested. "But only if you're comfortable with it." Blake nodded her consent. Ruby took Blake's hands in her own, lifting them to her throat. "Choke me."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked nervously.

"I'm sure." Ruby confirmed. "And I have a safeword."

"But you've never used it." Blake countered.

"I've never had to." Ruby declared.

"What if you can't?" Blake asked.

"You'll know if I want you to stop." Ruby promised.

Blake looked into Ruby's pleading silver eyes. How could she say no? Blake gently squeezed down on Ruby neck. Ruby smiled and closed her eyes as Blake clamped down more tightly, slowly increasing the pressure as much as she dared. Ruby's already pale skin began to further whiten. She gave a series of quick but firm taps to Blake's wrist and she released her. "Did I do it wrong?" Blake asked.

"No, that was perfect." Ruby replied. "You have such beautiful, strong hands. I love the feeling." Her smile faded a little. "Are you...not comfortable with doing that?"

"Not entirely." Blake admitted. "But once I find the limits I might be. It's worth trying, for you."

"Thank you." Ruby said, her smile returning.

"Don't thank me just yet." Blake smirked. She grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and flung her onto her back. In an instant their positions were reversed. Blake grabbed Ruby's shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying across the room and revealing her bare chest.

* * *

Pyrrha and Summer teamed up to do the weekend chores, capping it all off with cleaning the house. After having shared the tasks a few times, they operated like a well-oiled machine. Yang leaned against the doorway with a smirk on her face. "I should film you two and put it to ballet music." She laughed. With that comment she headed off to her room.

"We're done?" Summer asked.

"Seems that way." Pyrrha shrugged. "And it's barely afternoon."

"You're better at this than Ruby." Summer laughed.

"That's a serious compliment." Pyrrha smiled. "What now?"

"I don't know." Summer answered. "I was expecting this to take all day."

"Me too." Pyrrha agreed.

"Well...we could work out together." Summer suggested.

"I didn't know you worked out." Pyrrha said.

"I don't." Summer explained. "But I should." She lifted her shirt a little to reveal her stomach, then grabbed a hunk of flab. "I'm getting a little flabby in my old age."

"You're not flabby, and you're not old." Pyrrha encouraged. "You look great."

"The fat between my fingers says otherwise." Summer countered.

"Oh, you're exaggerating it with your posture." Pyrrha observed. "If you stood up straight and sucked it in you'd look like a model."

"Okay, let's not get crazy." Summer laughed.

"Look." Pyrrha said. She lifted her own shirt, revealing chiseled abs. She breathed out and slouched before grabbing a hunk of gut. "See, I can do the same thing." In an instant she sucked it back in.

Summer tried to do the same with somewhat less success, though she did look better than she had. "Still, I'd like to be in better shape." Summer sighed. "I was pretty athletic back in the day, you know, before kids."

"We get plenty of mothers in at the gym." Pyrrha said. "Most don't want to be bodybuilders, they just want their old bodies back. If you ask me, a few weeks and you'll be in top condition."

"If only I knew a personal trainer…" Summer joked.

"Should we get started then?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let's do it." Summer agreed.

"Okay, we would normally start with stretching and a little warm-up, but I think the chores took care of that." Pyrrha thought aloud. "Let's see…"

A few minutes later Yang emerged from her room. "Hey guys, have you seen my…" Yang started.

"Come on Summer!" Pyrrha cheered, holding her feet in place as she did sit-ups. "Push through the burn!"

"I'm trying!" Summer gasped. Though shaking she managed to force herself up.

"Seventeen." Pyrrha counted.

Summer flattened out. "I feel like my stomach's on fire." She complained.

"That's quitter talk mom." Yang laughed. "You need to do _at least_ twenty-five, and if you're not doing fifty by next weekend I'm going to be very disappointed."

"Yang's right." Pyrrha said. "Come one Summer, fight through!"

"Are all personal trainers slave drivers?" Summer laughed.

"Only the good ones." Yang replied.

"Now come on." Pyrrha demanded. "Forget twenty-five. You're doing thirty!"

"Then I just stay here on the floor forever, right?" Summer asked.

"No, then you do thirty push-ups!" Pyrrha declared.

"I regret everything." Summer groaned.

"It'll be worth it when you have abs like ours." Yang smirked.

"If it doesn't kill me first." Summer whined.

"Enough talk!" Pyrrha shouted. "More sit-ups!"

"Yes ma'am!" Summer responded, shooting halfway up before falling flat again. "N-no ma'am…"


	9. Hooked

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains _explicit_ sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 9

Weiss sat at a picnic table in a park on the edge of campus. The park was deserted as usual, too far out of the way for most. Her chest was tight with nerves, her hands clenched in her lap. _It's just a hookup Weiss. What are you so nervous about? It might not even happen. She might not like you. You might say something or do something wrong and she'll leave_ …

"Heya, you Weiss?" An orange haired girl in colorful clothing asked. She hopped up on the table, her orange cat tail swaying behind her.

Weiss' gaze briefly caught on the tail before she scowled. "Well obviously." Weiss snapped. "Who else would be hanging around a place like this?"

"Ooh, they told me you were a frosty one!" Neon laughed.

Weiss took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "I...apologize...Neon right?" Weiss said.

Neon nodded. "S'okay, you alright?" She asked.

"Just a little nervous." Weiss sighed.

"You don't have to be." Neon smiled.

"I've never done this before." Weiss admitted.

"What, sex?" Neon asked.

"No...I mean yes...I mean...not like _this_." Weiss struggled.

"Ah, you've never hooked up before?" Neon asked.

"No...and it's been a while." Weiss confirmed.

Neon slid off the table to the bench beside Weiss, still facing the opposite way. "Dry spell?" Neon laughed.

"Just a lack of interest I suppose." Weiss shrugged.

"What changed?" Neon asked.

"My friends' relationship status." Weiss groaned.

"Oh, you feel left out." Neon suggested.

"Just a tad." Weiss said. "Neon, are you alright with this?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here Weiss." Neon replied.

"I just don't want to use you." Weiss said.

"I don't mind being used." Neon purred. Weiss shuddered and turned to Neon who looked back with dilated eyes. Neon slowly leaned in, pausing just before Weiss' lips. Weiss closed her eyes and the remaining distance.

* * *

Neon pulled Weiss up to the door of her dorm room. "Coco gave us the room for the night." She smirked. She opened the door and pushed Weiss inside, slipping in and closing the door before shoving Weiss against it. "We have all night to work out these beautiful, tense muscles."

Neon started kissing up Weiss' neck. With a gasp Weiss put her hands on the Faunus' shoulders, pushing her away. "N-Neon, wait." Weiss said. "First I need to admit I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"What about?" Neon asked.

"S-sex." Weiss replied. "My...experience to be exact."

"You're…" Neon started. Weiss nodded, looking ashamed, and casting her eyes downward. A hand on her cheek lifted her head, bring her gaze back to Neon's. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. We all have to start somewhere."

Neon backed away, taking Weiss' hands in her own, pulling her until she fell back to sit on the bed. Weiss sighed and sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Weiss, it's okay." Neon assured her. "Do you still want to do this?"

"God yes." Weiss declared. "It's just...I know what to do...but I'm…"

"Weiss, kiss me." Neon commanded. Weiss did as instructed. The kiss started gentle but grew deeper and more heated. Neon fell backwards, pulling Weiss on top of her. Weiss allowed her hands to explore, trailing along Neon's chest, stomach and hips, then along her legs which were soon wrapped around her waist. She felt Neon's tail coil around her thigh, the soft fur sending a shiver of excitement through her body. Weiss' lips moved from Neon's to her neck. A gentle bite coaxed a small whine. Weiss ran her nails along Neon's thigh, receiving an even louder whine.

Weiss' heart beat hard in her chest as her breathing grew heavy to match Neon's. "Y-you like that huh?" Weiss asked.

"Please don't stop." Neon gasped.

Weiss bit down on Neon's shoulder, harder than before. "Gladly."

* * *

Blake sat on her bed reading. After all the studying she had recently had to do it was nice to get to read for pleasure. The door clicked open and Velvet staggered in, her gait unsteady and uneven. The scent hit Blake immediately. Coco and sex, just like every other day, but there was more. Blake had smelled another person, in addition to Coco, on Velvet. It was not the first time. If she had bumped into someone sweaty on the way back to the room it would have a similar effect. But not only was the same scent present, yet another joined it.

Blake put her book down. "Velvet…" She started.

"I'll open a window, I'm too worn out to shower." Velvet said.

"Is everything alright with Coco?" Blake asked. "I can smell others. You're not being forced to do anything, are you?"

"No...no!" Velvet gasped. "It's all consensual. Just a bit of fun."

"Oh, okay." Blake said with a sigh of relief. "If there's ever a problem, don't be afraid to tell me."

"I'm touched that you're that worried about me, but why would you think that?" Velvet asked.

"I...know someone." Blake replied. "I'd rather not go into detail."

"Oh...well...thank you for caring." Velvet said. "If something's wrong I promise I'll tell you."

* * *

"Come on mom, 43 isn't 50." Yang said, still holding Summer's feet down with her knees. "You're not going anywhere until you finish your sit-ups."

"But I really need to use the bathroom." Summer protested.

"Do seven more sit-ups or you're pissing here." Yang threatened. Along with Pyrrha she had been whipping Summer into shape. The results were a little slow in coming but they were coming.

"I'll make you clean it up." Summer countered. The door clicked open and Pyrrha walked in, home from work. "Pyrrha, help me!"

"You said you wanted to get in shape." Pyrrha said, holding up her hands. "I'm not bailing you out."

"Just finish the damn sit-ups mom." Yang demanded. "All this complaining has been too much of a rest already."

"I'm writing you out of my will." Summer grumbled. Grunting with each rep she did her last seven sit-ups.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Yang said. "Now go ahead and go to the bathroom before you make a mess."

"Okay...so I may have lied about that." Summer admitted.

"To get out of seven sit-ups!?" Yang gasped. "You're the worst."

"Worse than we have to put up with at the gym." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Sorry." Summer said.

"You know Yang, you could definitely come back to work again." Pyrrha suggested.

"I agree." Summer said.

"But…" Yang said, gesturing toward her stump.

"You don't need two arms to be a personal trainer." Summer said. "You've been proving that here."

"I just...I don't feel comfortable having people do stuff I can't." Yang sighed.

"You might have to reduce the weight or reps, but you can still do the exercises." Pyrrha said. "I don't see how it's a problem."

"I can't even do push-ups." Yang protested.

"Oh?" Pyrrha said. She dropped to the floor, hooked her right arm behind her back, and did a few one-armed push-ups. "You can do them too. You've always been stronger than me."

"I guess but…" Yang started.

"Hell, only having the one arm makes for a good argument." Summer observed. "If you can get into shape with just one, your clients can surely get fit with two."

"That's...yeah." Yang allowed. "You're not wrong. I just...I'm not ready yet."

"When you are I'm sure you'll be welcome." Pyrrha said. "Just don't give up, okay?"

Yang sighed, then smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Blake sat in the shade of a big tree, Ruby lying back between her legs, head nestled in Blake's lap. Ruby had fallen asleep more or less immediately so Blake got to reading as she snoozed. Weiss walked over. "You two look comfortable." She said.

"Room for two." Ruby mumbled, holding out her arms in Weiss' general direction.

"Pass." Weiss said. "Winter just called."

"Everything okay?" Blake asked.

"She's fine." Weiss replied. "Just wanted to know if we had anything planned for the weekend."

"Nothing I'm aware of." Blake shrugged. "Ruby?"

"Nope, why?" Ruby asked.

"She wants to spend some time with us." Weiss replied. "And meet the newest member of our family."

"Ruby, want to meet Winter?" Blake asked.

"Do you think she'll approve of me?" Ruby asked.

"She's not as uptight as Weiss." Blake laughed.

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"She'll love you Ruby." Blake assured her. "She's always wanted to adopt a puppy."

"Woof." Ruby laughed.

"Meow." Blake said.

"You two are sickly sweet." Weiss shook her head.

"You love us." Ruby said.

"Unfortunately." Weiss groaned.

* * *

Pyrrha appeared in Yang's doorway. Yang was in the midst of one of her down days, the days where she only emerged from her room for necessities, when she was feeling particularly useless. "Summer and I are baking brownies." Pyrrha said. "Want to join?"

"Sure, what the hell." Yang sighed. She forced herself out of bed and followed Pyrrha to the kitchen where Summer was already at work.

"Oh good." Summer said as she spotted Yang. "You know the recipe. Start pouring the ingredients." She gestured toward the mixing bowl.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help." Pyrrha said. "I haven't quite memorized the recipe."

"We can handle this part." Summer said.

Yang went to work measuring out the ingredients. Though her left hand was a little shaky she managed to get everything in the bowl without any spills. "And now it's my turn to be useless." Yang groaned. "Mix it up."

"We could tie a whisk to your stump." Summer laughed. Yang glared at her. "I'm just joking Yang."

"Yeah, I know." Yang said before her stern expression melted into laughter.

Summer picked up the bowl and mixed the contents until they formed a uniform gooey brown. Summer put the bowl and whisk down, sliding the tray over. "Can I lick the whisk?" Pyrrha asked.

 _Goddamn, if it were anyone in the room but my mother._ Yang thought. "You can lick whatever you want." She said. _Wait...fuck! No, bad brain! Why?!_

"Yang!" Summer shouted.

"Sorry mom." Yang sighed.

"I was going to say that." Summer complained.

 _Goddamn, I'm in a room with a literal MILF and my hot best friend, and all I can think of is licking._ Pyrrha thought.

Pyrrha and Summer went to work transferring the batter from the bowl to the baking tray. The key was to pour it evenly. "You know, Ruby once tried to bake a cookie/brownie/cheesecake." Yang said.

"Wait...that's not how it works." Pyrrha protested. "That's not how anything works!"

"This kitchen has seen some shit." Summer laughed. "At least this clean-up will be simpler."

Pyrrha helped Summer put the two trays of brownies in the oven to bake, then the trio cleaned up. There was not much to do, though cleaning the bowls, measuring cups and utensils was a bit of a chore. "Well, what now?" Yang asked once they finished.

"Sit-ups?" Summer suggested.

"I'm game." Pyrrha said.

"Let's do it." Yang agreed.

The trio moved to the living room. Pyrrha and Summer moved the coffee table aside, making room for all three to do their exercises side-by-side. "What do you say, last one to quit wins?" Pyrrha suggested.

"I don't stand a chance." Summer complained.

"Sit-up for sit-up." Yang said. "Let's go."

The trio started at a measured pace, all the way up and all the way back down, over and over. Summer lasted about a minute before her abs were burning and she could lift herself no more. Yang and Pyrrha kept going like it was nothing. They were like machines. Even as they started sweating and their breath grew labored they continued, grunting and wincing with every rep. Then Pyrrha got about halfway up before falling back. Yang completed her sit-up and waited on her back. Pyrrha tried again but could go no further. "I give." Pyrrha gasped.

"I win, as usual!" Yang cheered, leaping to her feet. She lifted her shirt, revealing the surgery scars on her torso. "You can slice 'em up and I still win!"

"You have an unfair advantage." Pyrrha complained. "I have to lift _two_ arms."

"Silver linings." Yang said with a smirk.

* * *

Blake growled, straddling her prone partners legs, pumping the length of the strap-on into her. She held Ruby firmly in place with a tight choke hold, her hands clamped on either side of her neck. Gasps and moans barely escaped Ruby's lips as Blake's ministrations intensified, the double end of the dildo driving her towards climax as well. Blake squeezed her eyes shut and snarled, waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. As her world faded to white she heard Ruby whine, feeling her shudder before falling still.

Blake panted heavily as the orgasmic haze faded. She became aware of her body again, feeling returning, tingling disappearing. She realized her arms were still tensed, her hands clamped around Ruby's throat. A cold feeling ran down her spine as she realized Ruby was silent and still. She immediately pulled her hands back, already shaking. Ruby's face was a ghostly white, her eyes partially open and glazed.

"Ruby... _Ruby?_ " Blake whimpered. "Ruby, Ruby wake up!" Blake shook the petite girl who remained motionless. "Ruby, oh God Ruby, no, please no!" Ruby's eyes fluttered and Blake gasped as Ruby half-sighed and half-groaned awake. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Blake...that was the single most powerful orgasm I can remember." Ruby panted. "You were amazing. Thank you."

"I...I don't think I can do that again." Blake admitted, her eyes filled with tears. Ruby noticed Blake was shaking. "Please."

"It's okay." Ruby said. She sat up to embrace Blake. "I won't force you."

* * *

Summer sat at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of red wine. The chores were done, Yang was asleep, and Pyrrha was at work. Nothing to do. In the years since her divorce, Summer had often found herself bored like this. Being a substitute teacher did not really fill the void and she had taken time off to take care of Yang anyway. She thought about going back, but what if Yang needed her? Maybe she would make the call in a few weeks. The door clicked and opened, Pyrrha walking in.

"You're back early." Summer noted.

"Oh, hi Summer." Pyrrha smiled. "Yeah, I only had one afternoon appointment and she canceled. Glynda figured I should just head home and spend some time with Yang."

"She's asleep." Summer said.

"Oh, then I'll spend time with you." Pyrrha shrugged. She tossed her bag on the couch and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Want a glass?" Summer asked, gesturing toward the bottle of wine.

"I don't drink." Pyrrha declined. Summer frowned. "But I can start."

Summer's face brightened. She got up and fetched a glass, filling it with the red liquid. "They say it's good for you." Summer shrugged. "I always preferred white wine though."

Pyrrha took a sip. She was not really a fan but it was not too bad. "What have you been up to today?" She asked.

"Nothing." Summer sighed. "Just hanging around. It's a little boring."

"Maybe I should call up Nora and see if she wants to hang out." Pyrrha suggested. "That would take care of your boredom problem real quick."

"I don't think I'm in the mood for a whirlwind." Summer laughed. "Cleaning supplies are expensive." She gazed out the window. The leaves were starting to change color. "Speaking of Nora, you dated Ren for a while, right?"

"I did." Pyrrha confirmed. "He and Nora decided to see other people for a while. They'd only dated each other and wanted to know what it was like to be with someone else."

"What's he like?" Summer asked. "It's pretty hard to get a read on him."

"Being quiet and mysterious is a big part of who he is." Pyrrha agreed. "He doesn't show much emotion, but if you really get to know him, you can tell he feels it. He's very kind and wise, always reassuring, always knew just what to say. He's so gentle and caring, I can't think of a better person to be my first boyfriend. We're still great friends. I know I can talk to him about anything."

"He sounds wonderful." Summer smiled. "Why did you ever break up?"

"From very early on I knew it wouldn't be forever." Pyrrha admitted. "He loved me, that much was certain, and I loved him, but he loved Nora more. They're really perfect for each other. I feel if I'd asked him, he would have stayed with me, and we would have been happy together, the way Nora and Yang would have been happy together. But it just didn't feel right. What we had was lovely, but what he had with Nora was truly beautiful."

"What happened afterwards?" Summer asked.

"I cried, a lot." Pyrrha replied. "I listened to music, stuff I never listened to before, I drove a lot, worked out. I even started drinking. I met up with Yang and we did that together. Then I took a good hard look at myself. I decided it wasn't healthy, and I moved on. Ren's no less my friend than before, and I feel I understand Nora better as well. She's a lucky girl."

"Tissue?" Summer offered.

Pyrrha had begun tearing up without even realizing it. "Thanks." She said.

"You answered some questions for me." Summer said. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"No, not really." Pyrrha answered. She started to get up but sat back down. "Wait...yes. Exactly what happened with Yang and Raven? I know Raven is Yang's biological mother, but I'm kind of fuzzy on how the whole situation developed."

"Ah, well, back when we were young, we had a bit of a love triangle." Summer explained. "I was in love with Tai, Tai was in love with Raven, Raven was in love with me and Tai."

"Sounds...complicated." Pyrrha observed.

"I wasn't really into women." Summer continued. "I mean, me and Raven had some times, but I was never sure how I felt. I loved Tai, but I cared for her too. So we kind of settled."

"You were comfortable with that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I got to be with my best friend and 'the love of my life' so yeah." Summer confirmed. "Things seemed fine for me...and then Raven fell pregnant."

"Yang wasn't planned?" Pyrrha inquired.

"We'd discussed children." Summer said. "Tai and I were all for it, Raven was uncertain. When she missed a period she was scared. When the test showed positive she was terrified. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but Tai wanted to be a father."

"You convinced her to keep the baby?" Pyrrha asked.

"Raven turned to me." Summer replied. "I said if she was willing to carry the baby to term, I would take care of the child until she was ready to step in. Eight months later, Yang was born."

"How did Raven handle it?" Pyrrha asked.

"She distanced herself." Summer sighed. "It was difficult. We were all hurting in a way. Eventually things settled again, except it was only me and Tai. We married and two years later Ruby was born. Raven slowly came back into our lives. As you know she was 'Aunt Raven' for a long time. I never liked it, but I didn't want to push her away, not again."

"Tissue?" Pyrrha offered.

Summer had begun tearing up without even realizing it. "Thanks." She said. "I can't say I've made the best decisions in my life, sometimes I've felt I've done more harm than good. But then I think of Yang and Ruby, and remind myself that I couldn't have done any better for myself, for them, and there's no sense second guessing myself."

"Yang and Ruby...my life would have been so much less without them." Pyrrha smiled. "They're wonderful people Summer. You've done well."

"Thank you Pyrrha." Summer smiled back. "I needed to hear that. Wish I could hear it more often."

Pyrrha pulled Summer into a hug. "Today's an awfully sappy day." Pyrrha observed.

"Ha, sometimes we deserve one." Summer laughed.

"Preach." Pyrrha smirked.


	10. Unsatisfying

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 10

Ruby - down to nothing but panties - straddled Blake who was stripped to the waist. Ruby passionately kissed every inch of Blake she could reach, eliciting excited gasps. Blake's hands clenched weakly at Ruby's back as Ruby hunched over to whisper in her ear. "Every inch of you is beautiful." Ruby declared. Blake's fingers clenched slightly. "Every inch of you is delicious." Blake's nails dug in. "Every inch of me is yours." Blake shuddered and scratched down Ruby's back, stopping short when Ruby moaned. "Blake?" Ruby gasped.

"I'm sorry." Blake sighed.

Ruby pulled back slightly. "Blake, look at me." She said. Blake locked eyes with Ruby who smiled kindly down at her. "You're holding back. I want more of this."

"I...I just don't want to hurt you." Blake said.

"I _want_ you to hurt me." Ruby insisted.

"Th-that's not what I mean." Blake struggled. "I almost _killed_ you Ruby. I lost control and...a-and I thought you were gone."

Ruby allowed Blake to pull her down beside her. Blake buried her face between Ruby's breasts and took a shuddering breath. "It's alright, I'm here." Ruby soothed her. "I'm okay, _we're_ okay."

"I don't know what I would do without you." Blake sobbed. "The thought _terrifies_ me. That I would never see your smile, breathe your scent, feel your warmth or hear you laugh ever again. It terrifies me because all these things give me so much happiness, so much pleasure. I crave you Ruby, everything about you, and I lost control and I almost lost it all."

"Blake, if it meant never seeing you cry again, never seeing you scared again, I'd become abstinent." Ruby said. "It would be painful, it would be torturous, and it would be completely worth it."

"Ruby…" Blake tried to cut in.

"But that's not what you want." Ruby continued. "Which is why it's so painful to feel you holding back. Blake, what happened was an accident, and it was _my fault_. You warned me of what might happen, and you weren't comfortable with my kink, but you did it anyway because you loved me. I will never ask you to do it again, but you can't hold back because of one mistake. It hurts us both. I want you to bite me. I want you to scratch me. I want you to make me _bleed_ for you. I want to leave this room with your name carved on my body in every way you know how because _I love you_ , and you love me, and I can take it. I'm not made of glass. You won't break me. I grew up with a sister who would literally throw me around for fun, and I fell twenty feet out of a tree... _twice_...and I've never broken a bone. I'm tough, and I want you to stop holding back, for your sake and for mine. _Please_."

"What if I lose control again?" Blake asked.

"I'll scream." Ruby replied.

"What if I like that?" Blake pressed.

"I'll moan." Ruby smirked.

Blake shuddered and rolled on top of Ruby who responded by wrapping her legs around Blake's waist. "You're a terrible enabler." Blake grinned.

"God yes I…" Ruby groaned as Blake snarled and bit down on her nipple. " _God yes!_ "

* * *

Yang's scroll rang. She glanced at it. Ruby. "Hey sis." Yang answered.

"Hey Yang." Ruby said, cheerful as ever. "How's things?"

"Pretty good." Yang replied. "Made brownies yesterday. We've been whipping mom into shape too."

"What?" Ruby gasped. " _Nooo_ , now I'm gonna' be the only dumpy one in the family."

"One of us!" Yang chanted. " _One of us!_ "

"Never!" Ruby shouted. "Blakey loves my curves."

"Oh, I bet she does." Yang giggled. "How's that been going for ya?"

"Good, good...mostly." Ruby replied.

"Mostly?" Yang asked.

"We...uh...had a bit of an accident, and Blakey got scared." Ruby admitted.

"Accident?" Yang pressed.

"Well, you know I wanted her to choke me, and I got her to try, and she was good at it." Ruby explained. "A little too good."

"Ruby…" Yang sighed.

"She didn't mean it, and it wasn't her fault." Ruby said. "Well, not entirely. I just came so hard and I passed out a little, and it scared her a lot."

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I was fine, just a little lightheaded." Ruby assured her. "It's Blake I was worried about. She was so afraid of hurting me she kept holding back. But it's better now. I gave her a good _talking_ to."

"Hah, I bet you both loved that." Yang said.

"Is that jealousy I hear, dear sister?" Ruby accused.

"Pfft, I want nothing to do with what you freaky deaks get up to." Yang scoffed.

"Oh?" Ruby challenged. "You don't want someone to throw you down, claim you as their own and make you feel like a goddess?"

"Heh, bitch please, I'm already a goddess." Yang boasted.

"A goddess needs worshipping." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, well now I need to go do some self worshipping." Yang laughed.

"Have fun big sis." Ruby said.

"You too Rubes." Yang said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ruby said.

Yang hung up the scroll and tossed it aside. With a heavy sigh she slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower, hopped in, and went to work. She tried to get off, but it was impossible. Using her left hand felt wrong, no matter what she did. She should have been fantasizing but all she could think of was her missing arm. Worse, it made her phantom pains flare. Yang gave up and finished her shower.

Wrapped in nothing but a towel, Yang headed to her room. She was unsatisfied, frustrated and in pain. Pyrrha happened to step out of Ruby's room at that moment. "Oh, Yang." She gasped, averting her eyes though nothing was visible. "Do you need anything?"

"No." Yang brushed her off. "I'm going to bed."

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked as Yang passed her.

"Just leave me alone." Yang sighed. She entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Rushing to the nightstand, she wrenched the bottle of painkillers open, pouring a few onto the bed. She pushed three aside and slid the rest back into the bottle. The glass of water she usually had on hand was empty, so she just swallowed them dry. After snapping the cap back on the bottle she lay down without bothering to get dressed or even dry her hair first.

* * *

The next day Yang woke up feeling much like she had the day before. After a quick dose of painkillers she got up, dressed and headed out. Something had to be done and she could only think of one person to ask for help - Raven. Pyrrha dropped Yang off, and Yang knocked on the door of the house Glynda and Raven shared. Raven answered, wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt and panties.

Yang looked her mother up and down. "Nice." She scoffed.

"Mornin' Yang." Raven yawned. "What's up?"

"I need to get laid." Yang replied.

"Well, I never took you for an Oedipus sort of gal." Raven laughed.

"Ew." Yang groaned. "Also, it's like noon."

"Whatever." Raven shrugged. "What do you need me for?"

"It's been a while." Yang admitted. "I don't want to call up any old flames and I need a wingwoman."

"What's wrong with Pyrrha?" Raven asked.

"She's never been comfortable with this sort of thing." Yang answered.

"We could go clubbin'." Raven suggested. "Haven't been to Junior's in a while. Oh, wait, I should probably call in and tell Glynda I'm taking the night off."

"Will she be okay with that?" Yang asked.

"I've only ever taken off to spend time with you, and she never had a problem with it before." Raven said. "I don't see why it would be a problem now. Let's do this."

"You gonna' put on some pants first?" Yang asked.

"I know places where they're optional." Raven laughed.

"Put on some pants Raven." Yang sighed.

* * *

Raven drove Yang to several clubs, all without success, before settling on Junior's. Raven scanned the crowd for an already buzzed Yang. She pointed toward the bar, at a tall, olive-skinned blonde who sat observing the dance floor with a bored look on her face. "Lookie over there." Raven said. "Bored blonde might wanna' go a few rounds."

"Here goes nothing." Yang said.

"Knock 'em dead honey." Raven encouraged.

Yang pushed through the crowd, sidling up to the bar and catching Junior's attention. "Hey blondie, long time no see." Junior said as he walked over. "Heard about what happened. How you holdin' up?"

"Eh, I've had my ups and downs, but I'm takin' 'em on singlehandedly." Yang laughed. "Can I get my usual?"

"Sure." Junior said. "First one's on the house. Welcome back."

"Cheers." Yang said. She turned to the blonde. "Hey cutie, what's your name?"

"Arslan." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Yang." She said. "Do you shake left handed?"

"Some would consider it bad luck." Arslan observed.

"So you're lookin' to get lucky?" Yang laughed.

Arslan stared blankly at Yang. Junior put a strawberry sunrise on the bar and slid it to Yang. She instinctively reached for it with her right hand, grimacing as the phantom pains punished her mistake. Yang quickly turned and snapped the drink up with her left, downing it in one shot. "Aren't you supposed to sip on those?" Arslan asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be indifferent?" Yang countered.

"I thought you were supposed to be flirting with me." Arslan said.

"People think a lot of things." Yang shrugged.

"Such as?" Arslan asked.

"I hate my life." Yang shrugged. "I'm tired of feeling useless. I want to get out of here. I want you to come with me."

"You expect that to work?" Arslan challenged. "Just like that?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore." Yang admitted.

"Fuck it." Arslan sighed. "I hate it here. My friends ditched me. Come on."

"My place or yours?" Yang asked.

"Yours." Arslan replied. "I don't want anyone thinking I've found 'that special someone,' ugh."

"Fine by me." Yang agreed.

* * *

Moans, creaks and rhythmic thumps penetrated the disturbingly thin walls. Pyrrha lie awake, just wanting it to end. It was bad enough to know Yang was in the next room fucking some random chick she had picked up at a bar, but having to hear every little bit of it made it unbearable. Pyrrha finally had enough and decided to go for a walk to escape. She got up and walked out into the hallway, bumping into a red-faced Summer.

"Trying to escape?" Summer laughed.

"You could say that." Pyrrha sighed. "I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Summer agreed. The pair threw on coats and shoes and took to the brisk darkness. "It's been a while since I've had to do this."

"Is this a frequent problem?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not so much anymore." Summer replied. "Between Ruby and Yang, it was almost nightly for a while."

"Ruby too huh?" Pyrrha asked.

"She was usually quieter at least." Summer shrugged. "Yang's always been...enthusiastic."

"And active." Pyrrha added.

"You have no idea." Summer sighed. "Well, maybe you do."

"She's told me everything." Pyrrha confirmed.

"She does get a kick out of making you uncomfortable." Summer chuckled.

"How does this make you feel?" Pyrrha asked.

"Same as you I guess." Summer replied. "I don't mind that she's having sex. I just wish I didn't have to hear it."

"We need to invest in earplugs." Pyrrha joked. "How do you feel about Yang's...sex life?"

"As long as she's being safe and responsible, she can do whatever...well...whoever, she wants." Summer explained. "I probably should have been a bit stricter, but I never wanted her to be afraid to come to me if there was a problem or she had questions. So I've never judged or discouraged her. I was a lot more concerned about it when she was thirteen. By now she should know what she's doing."

"Thirteen?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Like I said, I should have been stricter." Summer sighed. "It's sort of it's own punishment for me, what with the noise and all."

"I can't imagine." Pyrrha shook her head. "In more ways than one."

"You think tonight is bad, you should have been around when she was with Nora." Summer laughed. "I love Nora like a daughter, but the time they were dating was a nightmare. It was pretty much every night, and Nora is _loud_. Thank God Penny could keep her voice down."

"I envy Yang." Pyrrha sighed. "She has so much fun. I haven't had sex since I was dating Ren."

"I'm afraid I've got you beat." Summer countered. "I haven't been with anyone since my divorce."

"I don't feel like having the longest dry spell is a victory." Pyrrha observed.

"No, no it's not." Summer sighed. She paused, looking up at the crescent moon. "I should thank you for everything you've done...for me, for Yang. I don't say it nearly enough. I'm sure Yang appreciates it too."

"I should be the one thanking you." Pyrrha declared. She stood before Summer, just inches away. "You've given me a place where I truly feel at home."

Summer gazed into Pyrrha's eyes, beautiful, emerald eyes. Pyrrha gazed back at Summer's silver orbs. They leaned closer, feeling each other's breath on their faces. Then, hesitation. Summer tucked her head down, laying it against Pyrrha's shoulder as part of an embrace. After a moment Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Summer. "Sorry." Summer said.

"You were going to…" Pyrrha started.

"Yep." Summer confirmed.

"Me too." Pyrrha admitted.

"What the hell were we thinking?" Summer asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha laughed. "I guess all the love is messing with our brains."

* * *

On Saturday morning Ruby was a poorly suppressed nervous wreck. Blake and Weiss found it hilarious, and mostly just watched as Ruby tore through her rapidly depleting wardrobe for something she figured Winter, or at least Weiss, would find respectable, desperate as she was to make a good first impression with Winter. With some encouragement and amused feedback, Ruby settled on a black blouse with a decorative belt, black knee-length skirt with floral trim, red hooded cardigan and dark stockings. After preparing she stood in the parking lot with Weiss and Blake, waiting for Winter to arrive to pick them up.

"Ruby, calm." Blake instructed. She hugged Ruby from behind to stop her nervous bouncing around.

"I know, I know." Ruby sighed. "It's just...exciting...and scary. Family is important and I want her to like me."

"How could anyone not like you?" Weiss asked.

"You didn't like me." Ruby pointed out.

"Because you tripped over her luggage." Blake noted.

"And acted like a dolt afterwards." Weiss added.

"And she didn't hold it against you." Blake observed. "Look at us now."

Ruby clutched Blake's arms, bowing her head to snuggle into them. "I love you, both of you." Ruby declared. "I really don't want to mess this up."

"You won't mess up Ruby." Blake assured her. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise. Look, here she is now."

A high-end, silver-trimmed, white SUV pulled up. Weiss approached as the driver's door opened and Winter stepped out, clad in black heels and slacks and a white button-up blouse. She was taller than even Blake, and it was borderline comical when she bent down to hug Weiss. "Hey snowflake." Winter said.

"Winter, did you drive safely?" Weiss asked. She turned back to the others. "She's a maniac."

"I don't know, I don't see any bloodstains on the bonnet." Winter laughed. "I guess I'm in the clear." Weiss scoffed as Winter turned to Ruby and Blake, smiling. "Hello Ruby, I've heard a lot about you."

"G-good things I hope?" Ruby stammered.

"Blake, have you been tormenting her?" Winter joked.

"She's been tormenting herself." Blake explained. "It's adorable."

Blake nuzzled Ruby's neck, causing her to blush and squeak before she pulled away. Winter laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm not going to bite Ruby, that's Blake's job." Winter laughed. "I like everything I've heard so far. As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of the family. Now, have we all had breakfast?"

"A light one." Blake replied. "We didn't want to spoil our appetite in case you had something planned."

"Splendid." Winter smiled. "There's a new hole in the wall that makes a caramel slice that's to die for." Winter turned around and climbed back into the SUV, leaving Ruby slightly dazed.

Blake hugged Ruby again, Ruby looking up at her grinning as Blake pecked her on the lips. "Told you." Blake said.

"Caramel slice!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Sugar fiend." She scoffed.

* * *

Yang woke with a start, a terrible burning sensation where her right arm should have been. She groaned and rolled, reaching for the pills on the nightstand. She struggled to pull off the cap and succeeded only in spilling the painkillers all over the floor. She rolled off the bed, grabbed the nearest two pills, and swallowed them dry. She sat there on the floor naked, catching her breath as the pain slowly subsided. Yang scooped up the spilled pills, put them back in the bottle, and took a deep breath.

Yang stood. Looking around she got confirmation of what she already suspected. Arslan was nowhere to be seen. That was alright though. Maybe she had a place to be. No big deal. Yang looked around the room, picking up the clothes she had so hastily tossed on the floor the previous night. Only her clothes. She searched again. Surely Arslan had left something, a note, a phone number, anything. But after scouring the room, Yang could find nothing. It was as if she had never been there in the first place.

Yang felt things she had not felt before after a one night stand. Lonely was one. Arslan was more than just a warm body to enjoy, Yang wanted a companion. There was another feeling though, one more acute and painful, an emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She felt used. Arslan had gotten what she wanted. Yang had not, and now Arslan was gone. She slipped on panties and a t-shirt and stumbled out of the room. She walked to the lounge, her eyes struggling to adjust to bright morning light that streamed through the windows.

Pyrrha was there, sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "Morning Yang." She said. "Enjoy yourself last night?"

"Have you...where...did you see Arslan?" Yang asked.

"You mean your hook-up?" Pyrrha asked. "No. Summer and I got tired of hearing you two and we went for a walk. When we got back her car was already gone."

"She just...left…" Yang sighed. "Did she leave anything? A note? Something?"

"Nope." Pyrrha replied. "Looks like she just left."

"No that's…" Yang started. She could feel her lip quiver and tears welled in her eyes. She tried to suppress her emotions as she had so often lately. This time it was impossible. "Is this what I did to people?" She cried, dropping to her knees. "Is this how I made people feel?" She covered her face with her hand, sobbing as she curled in on herself.

"Yang!" Pyrrha exclaimed, rushing to Yang's side. Pyrrha wrapped her in an embrace, unable to find the words.

Yang leaned into Pyrrha, shaking as her sobs intensified. "If this is what it's like...I'm a monster."


	11. Shopping

Chapter 11

Ruby sat staring out the window of Winter's SUV as she cruised down the highway. Weiss sat in the front seat, often covering her eyes with her hands as Winter weaved through traffic. Maniac indeed. Blake, beside Ruby, seemed to be taking it all in stride. Close calls that elicited gasps of panic from Weiss barely registered for Blake. Ruby was a bit more apprehensive than Blake, though not nearly as panicky as Weiss. Still, there was an inexplicable feeling in the pit of her stomach, some anxiety she could not explain.

It was a longer ride than Ruby had expected, having only seen the university area and airport. Atlas City proper was on the far side of the airport, separated from the university by several miles, though it was technically part of the same municipality. Vale City - a place Ruby had often visited - was similarly sprawling, but nothing on Patch compared. In the distance the skyscrapers of the city center were silhouetted against the bright blue sky. Vale had nothing on the Atlesian skyline.

Winter drove up alongside a large truck, aiming to pass it in the fast lane. Without warning, the truck began edging into her lane. Winter laid on the horn took evasive action, pulling into the grass median at 80 mph. The SUV slid sideways but Winter straightened it out, easing back onto the highway in front of the truck. The truck then blasted its horn at her. "What's his problem?" Winter complained. " _He_ almost killed _us_."

"Normally I'd blame you, but this time you're right." Weiss sighed, knowing the successful maneuver would only make Winter's driving bolder.

"Nice moves Winter." Blake said. "You should be a race car driver. Right Ruby?" No answer. "Ruby?" Blake looked over to see Ruby hunched over, arms covering her head. She was whimpering and breathing erratically. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Blake tried hugging Ruby but to no avail.

Weiss turned around in her seat to see what was going on. She met Blake's gaze, the latter shaking her head. "Winter, pull over." Weiss said. "Something's wrong with Ruby."

"What?" Winter gasped. She glanced in the mirror to see Blake struggling to comfort Ruby. "Right." She cut across the highway, bringing the car to a stop on the shoulder.

Ruby stumbled out of the car as soon as it came to a halt. She took a few steps away from the highway to the edge of the grass and bent over, expecting to vomit. Her stomach contents remained in place but she could not stop herself crying. Ruby took a few deep breaths and was finally able to compose herself. She became aware that she was being hugged from three sides. "I think...I think I'm alright." Ruby gasped.

"What happened?" Winter asked. "Was my driving that scary?"

"No, the truck…" Ruby trailed off.

"We got past it fine." Blake said. "There was a little drama but everything's fine."

"My sister...her accident...a truck hit her." Ruby struggled. "I guess...I guess it stuck in my head."

"There's nothing to worry about." Winter encouraged. "We're here, you're safe, your sister is going to be fine right?" Ruby nodded. "See, everything's fine."

"We'd be safer if we weren't standing on the shoulder of a major highway." Weiss observed.

"Ruby, are you ready to go?" Blake asked.

"Yeah...yeah." Ruby replied. "L-let's go."

* * *

The rest of the journey was uneventful, only notable for Winter's much more careful driving. Soon the group arrived at a huge shopping mall. Ruby guessed every shopping center on Patch could fit inside this one. After a trek across the parking lot that was long enough to classify as a hike, they arrived. As the automatic door slid open they were met by a powerful blast of cold air. Ruby shivered and closed her cardigan, flipping the hood atop her head.

"Cold?" Winter laughed. "If this bothers you, the Atlesian winter is going to be a rude awakening."

"So what are we doing first?" Ruby asked.

"Clothes shopping." Blake replied.

"Yes, I hear my daughter has been clawing apart your wardrobe." Winter laughed. Ruby blushed and pulled her hood down over her face to hide.

Blake wrapped Ruby in a hug. "It was in my way." Blake shrugged.

"And now we must rebuild it." Winter said. "Here's my card, go nuts. Weiss and I are going to browse."

"Try not to buy the store." Weiss said.

"I make no promises." Blake smirked. She pocketed the card as Weiss and Winter walked off chuckling. Blake rubbed Ruby's shoulders. "It's okay, the mean girls are gone now."

"I-I didn't know you told her." Ruby stuttered.

"There are no secrets between us Ruby." Blake explained. "Does that bother you?"

"N-no, it's actually kind of sweet." Ruby replied. "I'm just not sure how open to be around her yet."

"Winter will never judge you Ruby." Blake assured her. "She just wants me, and by extension you, to be happy. Treat her like your mother mixed with your sister. She's a big sister, but also a mother to us."

"I can do that." Ruby said. "At least maybe Winter won't roughhouse me like Yang does."

"Don't get your hopes up." Blake laughed.

"Damn." Ruby sighed.

* * *

"How have you been?" Winter asked as she and Weiss walked past the various stores, window shopping.

"Splendid!" Weiss cheered. "I'm already among the top of my classes, my studies are going wonderfully... _barring distractions_...and ah!"

Winter flicked Weiss' nose. "I didn't ask about your schooling." Winter said. "I asked how _you've been_. Are you eating properly? Taken up new hobbies? Make friends _aside_ from Ruby?"

"Oh, well, yes, I believe I have the best diet out of the three of us, barring the occasional lapse due to study...or Ruby shoving desserts in my face." Weiss answered. "And uh...um…" Weiss blushed as she trailed off.

Winter put a hand on her sister's shoulder, pulling her to a stop and turning her so they faced one another. Grinning excitedly she met Weiss' gaze. " ** _And?_** " Winter asked.

"I have begun a friendly and beneficial relationship with a girl, Neon." Weiss said.

"Oh?" Winter gasped. "And what is so beneficial about this relationship?"

"... _shewasmyfirstandlikesmebeingrough_ …" Weiss mumbled.

"I'm sorry, speak up." Winter said with a smirk. "I can't hear _you_."

"She was my first." Weiss admitted. "And she likes it when I'm...rough."

"Oh Weiss, you naughty girl." Winter giggled.

" _Winter_." Weiss groaned.

Winter laughed and pulled Weiss into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She said. "What is she like? Does she treat you well? Do you treat _her_ well?"

"Winter, it's not serious." Weiss explained. "It's almost purely physical. She was very kind and understanding, and lets me set the pace, and I do my utmost to treat her...well, how she _deserves_."

"Is that why I spy a few fading claw marks dear sister?" Winter asked.

Weiss flinched, trying to cover her barely exposed neck as Winter laughed. "She's...she has very sharp claws." Weiss sighed.

"Oh?" Winter said. "She's a…"

"Yes, a cat Faunus." Weiss confirmed. "But with a tail instead of ears."

"Reow!" Winter faux-growled. "Between Blake and your new girlfriend, Father must be spinning in his grave." Weiss slapped at Winter before burying her face in her sister's shoulder. "Am I going to meet this Neon?"

"It's not serious Winter." Weiss reiterated. "I was just pent up and Blake noticed. Her roommate hooked us up, and it's been fun, but I'm not interested in her like that. We don't have that spark like Ruby and Blake do."

"Weiss." Winter sighed.

"I know, I know." Weiss said. "It's not entirely healthy but I look it as a safe way to gain experience, to grow more comfortable with myself before I enter a true relationship. Neon is lovely, but if she starts developing feelings for me, for both our sakes I'll end things. I don't want to use someone who deserves more."

"When did you grow so mature?" Winter asked.

"I had a good mother." Weiss smiled.

"Stop that, you'll make me cry." Winter said, tearing up.

"Too late for me." Weiss said with tears in her eyes.

"Damn." Winter sighed.

* * *

"Snap button-ups?" Blake asked as Ruby took an example off the shelf.

"Yeah." Ruby confirmed. "I'll show you why." She took off her cardigan and hooked it on the shelf before slipping on the button-up. She snapped the buttons shut before splaying her arms. "Ravish me."

"What?" Blake scoffed.

" _Ravish me!_ " Ruby insisted.

"Okay!" Blake shouted. She grabbed the shirt and violently pulled it open. The buttons unsnapped but the shirt remained undamaged. Ruby and Blake grinned. "We're buying a dozen of these."

"If only they made underwear like this." Ruby sighed. She tossed the shirt in the trolley and put on her cardigan.

"They probably do, but it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying." Blake smirked. "I love the sound, the feel, of snapping fabric."

"We could find really cheap packs." Ruby suggested. "Maybe there's a place where we can buy in bulk."

"I'll ask Winter." Blake said. "She's good at finding things cheap."

"Isn't she super rich though?" Ruby asked.

"She plays the stock market." Blake shrugged. "She probably has shares in a lingerie company or two."

"What about a cookie company?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, anymore cookies and I won't be able to resist groping you publically." Blake laughed. She slid her hands down to squeeze Ruby's rear, eliciting a whine and blush. Ruby giggled and buried her face in Blake's shoulder.

"An exhibitionist too?" Winter gasped. "Blake dear, you've met your soulmate!"

"Oh God she's back!" Ruby gasped.

"I see you've bought half the store." Weiss observed. "But all of this is useless without the right shoes to go with it."

"Oh no." Ruby groaned.

"Oh yes, go on." Blake encouraged. "Spend some quality time with your new sister."

" _No!_ " Ruby pouted as Weiss practically dragged her away from Blake's protective arms. Blake just smirked.

"Adorable." Winter sighed.

"Quite." Blake agreed.

"How have things been?" Winter asked as she and Blake headed for the checkout.

"We hit a minor bump in the road, but otherwise things have been amazing." Blake replied.

"A bump?" Winter pressed.

"Yeah, a minor bump." Blake tensed and groaned. "Almost killed Ruby but it's fine. It's fine, she's fine, I'm fine, we're fine."

Winter pulled Blake into a hug that was tightly returned. Winter rubbed Blake's back until she was able to relax. "What happened?" Winter asked.

"Ruby has an asphyxiation kink." Blake explained.

"Oh Blake…" Winter sighed.

"I know, I know, and Ruby said the same." Blake said. "I should have told her I was uncomfortable with it, but God, the look in her eyes when she's at my mercy...it's...it's the most beautiful thing in the world. She makes me feel like...like...she makes me feel whole, Winter."

"Good, good, you deserve this." Winter said. "Have you told her much about yourself?"

"No, she knows what Weiss does." Blake answered. "I'm not...ready to relive that yet."

"I know dear, I know." Winter said.

"I will tell them though, before the year is out." Blake said. "Both of them, especially Weiss, deserve to know everything."

"Take your time." Winter advised. "Don't force it."

"I won't, I promise." Blake said. "Thank you Winter. I love you."

"I love you too Blake." Winter said with a gentle smile. "Now, I don't see any underwear in here."

Blake smirked. "Ah yes, about that…"

* * *

Winter and Blake caught up to Ruby and Weiss as the latter exited a shoe store. Both were carrying bags from several stores, soon dumped in the trolley filled with the group's previous purchases. "I thought you were only buying heels." Blake observed.

"Which she will only use when _forced_." Weiss explained. "She gets far more use out of trainers and flats, and her current pairs are years old."

"I don't usually think about them." Ruby shrugged. "As long as they're not falling apart I'm fine." Ruby tapped her new shoes on the ground.

"They were _bordering_ on falling apart." Weiss said. "They were _so_ faded and the soles were beginning to split."

"Still, good shoes are expensive Weiss." Ruby complained. "I tried to make them last. Money was tight. Still is back home, I guess."

"That's not an issue with us." Weiss said. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this Winter?" Ruby asked. "I don't want to be a drain."

"Ruby, I have far more money than I know what to do with, and Blake hates it when I spoil her." Winter replied. "The least I can do is spoil you for a day or two."

As Ruby and Winter spoke, Weiss stepped up to Blake. "Blake, I need your advice on something...private...please." Weiss whispered.

"Oh really?" Blake laughed, being as loud as possible.

"Yes really, come on." Weiss huffed. She took Blake's hand and practically dragged her away.

"Winter, behave!" Blake warned as Weiss pulled her out of sight.

"No promises!" Winter shouted back.

"Uh…" Ruby struggled. Now left alone with Winter, she was entirely at a loss.

"Feel up to a snack?" Winter asked, noticing her nervousness.

"S-sure." Ruby stuttered.

"Ruby, do I intimidate you?" Winter asked.

"Just a little." Ruby admitted. "Maybe a lot."

"Why?" Winter asked.

"Ah...it's stupid." Ruby shook her head.

"How so?" Winter insisted.

"Because I shouldn't be intimidated by you." Ruby replied. "You're nice, you smile, you're treating me like family...and... _mnhprty_ …"

"Ruby?" Winter pressed.

"You're _really_ pretty." Ruby declared.

"Oh, thank you Ruby." Winter said. "No one has called me pretty in quite some time."

"Y-you're going to tell Blake about this, aren't you?" Ruby groaned.

"Of course I am, but she won't mind." Winter confirmed. "She feels the same."

"I don't blame her." Ruby said with an uneasy laugh.

"She loves you very much." Winter said.

"I love her too." Ruby sighed. "I...I messed up a little though."

"No, you didn't." Winter countered. "Blake told me about it. What happened was a simple accident, one you both learned from I imagine."

"She was so scared." Ruby said. "It hurt to see her like that. I can't help but feel like I could have avoided it."

"These things will happen Ruby." Winter encouraged. "You and Blake have a very...risky...set of kinks. You can't expect everything to go perfectly all the time."

"T-thank you Winter." Ruby said. "It means a lot that you're so supportive of us. I was really scared of not making a good impression."

"And that's why I intimidated you?" Winter asked.

"Well, that and...uh…" Ruby struggled.

"You hold no secrets, and I'll hold no secrets." Winter suggested.

"You would be an _awesome_ dominatrix." Ruby declared.

"You think so?" Winter asked, somewhat taken aback. "Should I find a suitable partner I'll be sure to ask Blake for advice."

"Heh, you might get along with Glynda then." Ruby laughed.

"Glynda?" Winter asked.

"She's my Aunt Raven's partner." Ruby explained. "Raven is more like me, but Glynda is like Blake, except with this hot librarian or headmistress vibe."

"Your family sounds entertaining." Winter said. "Could you tell me about them?"

Ruby took a deep breath and sighed, stopping at a nearby bench to sit down. Winter sat beside her. "Well...it's a little complex early on, but these days it's mainly Raven, Summer my mom, my sister Yang - who is Raven's daughter - and me. Glynda is Raven's partner, but they haven't married yet. Mom and dad - Taiyang - divorced and now he lives in Vacuo with Uncle Qrow, Raven's brother. They're not on really good terms with mom and Raven."

"What happened?" Winter asked, laying a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"It's a long story, but mom and dad grew apart, and things got heated between dad and Yang, and there was a fight, and everything just kind of fell apart." Ruby said as tears welled in her eyes. Winter wrapped her arm around Ruby who leaned into the embrace. "Thanks, it's just...a mess. What about your family?"

"Weiss and I were never truly close to our parents growing up." Winter sighed. "We were a business family. One day they went on a business trip and never came back."

"O-oh." Ruby gasped.

"It was sudden, and we mourned, but as sad as it sounds the biggest issue was the company itself, not our loss." Winter continued. "I was the heiress, and I had a choice between dedicating my life to the company or providing a sort of normal life for Weiss. I chose Weiss. Not long after that Blake came into our care, and we've been a family ever since."

"Things worked out alright I guess." Ruby said.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Winter smiled. "Except maybe someone cute to warm my bed."

"Maybe Blake will let you borrow me once in a while." Ruby joked.

"She used to love curling up beside me." Winter laughed. "You can both join in. Maybe we could get Weiss as well. She was always more insecure about being mature."

"Hah, then you show her a picture of a kitten and she turns into a big baby." Ruby giggled.

"She was always a cat person." Winter observed. "Which makes Neon all the more ironic, or kinky."

"Oh, she told you?" Ruby asked. "She's been stuck between bragging and being shy about it. It's hilarious."

"I wonder what she wanted Blake for…" Winter thought aloud.

* * *

"Trust me." Blake said, pushing the bag into Weiss' hand.

"You want me to get her _high_?" Weiss demanded.

"Velvet assures me that Neon _loves_ it." Blake insisted.

"I-I don't want to take advantage of her." Weiss protested.

"Weiss, so long as you don't sneak it into her food on a day she explicitly does not want to have sex, she'll be _fine_ with it, trust me." Blake countered.

"Okay, fine." Weiss sighed. "Catnip, what could go wrong?"

"You could always just tie a bow around your boobs and sing her happy birthday in the nude." Blake suggested.

Weiss gasped. "Catnip it is!"


	12. Regret

Chapter 12

There was a knock at the door and Summer answered it. A very excited Raven and an indifferent Glynda stood there. "Hey Summer, how's it going?" Raven asked cheerfully.

"Not great." Summer admitted. She stepped back and gestured for the guests to enter.

"Where's Yang?" Raven asked, looking around the main room. "I figured she'd be over the moon today. Ooh...is she still sleeping it off? Or is the party still underway?"

"She's in her room crying, like she has been all day." Summer sighed.

"She got laid didn't she?" Raven gasped. "Damn, I was sure I picked a winner. She was showing all the signs, she looked like Yang's type, they left together, what the hell went wrong?"

"You took the day off from work to hook up your daughter for a one night stand?!" Glynda yelled.

"Yeah, so?" Raven confirmed.

"She did get laid." Summer said, glaring through teary eyes. "And then the girl left, and now Yang's lonely and sad, and going through shit I can't begin to help her deal with."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Raven asked, taken aback.

"Go see for yourself." Summer sighed, pointing down the hallway toward Yang's room. "Pyrrha's there trying to console her, but she hasn't been having much success. _You did this_ , maybe you can fix it."

"I...sorry, of course." Raven groaned. "I'll do what I can." She walked down the hall, stopping before Yang's closed door. She could hear muffled sobs and hitches, soothing murmurs from Pyrrha and choked responses. She knocked twice and the hitching stopped.

"Come in." Pyrrha said.

Raven opened the door slowly, poking her head in. "H-hey." She said.

"Raven." Pyrrha said coldly, glaring.

"Pyrrha, it's not her fault." Yang said.

Pyrrha sighed and stood. "Just…" She struggled to find the words, trying to hold her angry glare while the overriding helplessness of her situation eroded her resolve. She finally just sighed and pushed past Raven, closing the door to leave mother and daughter alone.

"Yang?" Raven said, trembling.

"M-mom...I screwed up." Yang sobbed.

Raven rushed to Yang's side, sliding onto the bed. Yang clutched at her, meeting the embrace. "No sweetie, I did." Raven shook her head. "I should have known better. I should have talked to you."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Yang groaned. "I was hurting and frustrated, and just wanted to block it out and have fun, like I used to, when I _used_ people."

"You didn't use people…" Raven started.

" _I did_." Yang cut her off. "I'd go from person to person, playing with them, with their hearts and minds. It felt good. They made me feel good. Because I was beautiful, everyone wanted me, so I gave myself to them." She sighed. "Then I abandoned them, like...like a _whore_."

"Y-Yang…" Raven stammered.

"I even used Jaune...my friend!" Yang cried. "I took advantage of him when he was in a bad place because I was bored and felt sorry for him. I took his _first time_. It should have been someone special, someone who actually cared for him, someone who wouldn't treat him like a piece of meat, like...like Pyrrha, o-or even Ruby, good pure people, without a bad bone in their body. Not like me. I'm _dirty_. I'm a _whore_." Yang sobbed violently as Raven squeezed her closer, fighting through her own tears.

" _You are not a whore Yang_!" Raven declared. "You are my daughter. You are beautiful and strong, and you are _not_ a bad person. You were young, learning and growing, trying new things, and yes, had lots of sex, but that's what teenagers do. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. You are _not_ a bad person Yang. Please don't think that."

Yang had fallen silent and still, barring small hitches. "I wish I could believe that mom." She whispered. "But if this is the way I made people feel...I can't lie to myself, and I won't." Raven could form no response beyond continuing to hold Yang close.

* * *

Raven emerged from Yang's room half an hour later. She wandered into the lounge in a daze to find Summer and Pyrrha holding each other on one couch and a stern Glynda on the other. Raven ignored the judging look and sat beside her partner. "Well?" Glynda asked.

"I...she... _my daughter is not a whore_ _._ " Raven sobbed. Dissolving into tears, she snatched a couch pillow and curled around it, burying her face to muffle her sobs.

Glynda's expression softened and she pulled Raven into her lap. Glynda looked to Summer and Pyrrha as Raven whimpered, sudden regret on their faces. "Raven, love, what did she tell you?" Glynda asked.

"S-she thinks that just because she slept around a little that she's...she's bad." Raven struggled. "That she used people and hurt them and it...she th-thinks…" Raven returned her face to the pillow for more sobbing.

Glynda thought for a moment and sighed. Stroking Raven's hair, she bent down and kissed her temple. "I may be able to help yet." Glynda declared. "Summer, can you take over?"

Summer nodded and stood, replacing Glynda on the couch and pulling Raven's head into her lap. "Summer, I'm so sorry." Raven croaked.

"I know Raven, I know." Summer soothed. "Just relax, let it out."

Glynda squeezed Pyrrha's shoulder as she passed, meeting her gaze with a small smile before heading off down the hallway. On the way to Yang's door she pulled her hair free of its usual bun, letting her hair hang naturally. She took off her glasses and put them away, hoping to present a more comforting than professional vibe. She knocked twice on the door, waiting for a quiet and shaky affirmation before pushing in. Yang sat on her bed, cocooned in her blankets with a pillow hugged to her chest, her face streaked with tears both new and old.

"Yang." Glynda said.

"Uh...hey Glynda." Yang sighed. "What's with the...um...look?"

"Even I have to let my hair down once in a while." Glynda shrugged.

"I suppose...but you're always so…" Yang started.

"Uptight?" Glynda finished for her. "High-strung? _Prudish_?" She took off her heels and climbed into the bed, sitting before Yang.

"I-I didn't say that." Yang gasped as she forced a smile. "You said it."

Glynda smiled genuinely, happy to see Yang at least embracing a little humor. "So I did." Glynda smirked. "I wasn't always this way you know."

"Hah, I find that hard to believe." Yang scoffed.

"Exactly." Glynda said. "Because over the years I've worked hard to maintain a very respectable and boring public image."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because when I was your age, and younger, I was quite the opposite." Glynda replied.

"No way…" Yang trailed off.

"Goodfuck Goodwitch." Glynda winced. Yang's eyebrows rocketed upward. "Yes, I was quite the harlot."

"You...how...what?" Yang struggled. "But you're...I…"

"I was a teenager." Glynda cut her off. "I had rebellion issues and a libido rivalling a Faunus in heat. I know because I fucked two, one of which I still talk to, even now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yang asked.

"Because I understand Yang." Glynda replied. "And I need you to understand that I understand, so I can help you understand yourself. These things you're feeling, they are not the fault of your past actions."

"But I hurt people Glynda!" Yang protested.

"Did you?" Glynda asked, staring at Yang sternly. "Or do you believe that every teenager you had a fling with is as emotionally mature and fragile as you are right now?"

"Uh…" Yang stalled.

"I went through something similar to what you're going through." Glynda explained. "I began second-guessing myself, looking unto my past actions with scorn, disgust, shame. I said as much to my Faunus friend. She grew confused, she asked why the sudden turn? I always seemed at peace with who I was, and she was correct. I never looked into the deeper meaning of my actions, because I was still just a kid. At that age we do things without thinking about them. We are driven by impulse, and it's dumb luck if things work out for the best. She asked me to look back on the things that troubled me, and look at them from another perspective, a teenage perspective. You know what I realized?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"That the people I fucked as a teenager more than likely had the same attitude I did at the time, and what seemed to significant in retrospect was such a drop in the water of their lives they probably never gave it a second thought." Glynda replied. "Sure, some of them might have been disappointed nothing came of it, but hey, they banged Goodfuck, high five, move on."

"And you're just okay with that?" Yang pressed.

"Of course not." Glynda laughed. "I was an idiot! I could have been seriously hurt, fallen pregnant or caught a disease. I could have banged that one wrong person and had it ruin my life. But I didn't. I got lucky, and here I am today, a completely different person, a better person, because I didn't let my past define who I am, because I put it behind me and _learned_ from it."

Yang was silent for a time and Glynda was happy to wait for her. "I...have a lot to think about." Yang finally said. "I still feel...a lot of things but, thank you Glynda, for trying. Is mom okay?"

"Raven will be." Glynda answered. "It's just hard for her. She feels responsible."

"She isn't." Yang protested. "This was my choice. I knew she wouldn't get in my way so I went to her. She just wanted to spend time with me, help me. It's my fault."

"I think today everyone is at fault in some way." Glynda encouraged. "But assigning blame doesn't help, feeling guilty doesn't help. Learning from our mistakes, big and small, does." Glynda pulled Yang into a soft hug. "I'll be there for you if you ever need someone to talk to, okay?"

"Okay." Yang nodded.

Glynda pulled away and stood back up. She tied her hair back into a bun and replaced her glasses. "It's always nice to let my hair down, but it's so strange nowadays." Glynda smiled. "I prefer to keep it up."

"Is that an analogy?" Yang asked.

"Maybe." Glynda winked, receiving a genuine smile in return. She headed back to the longue. Pyrrha sat alone across from Summer who had a dozing Raven in her lap.

"How did it go?" Summer asked.

"Very well." Glynda replied. "She just needs some time to think about things."

"She mentioned Jaune…" Pyrrha started.

" _Hisfirsttime_ …" Raven groaned. Everyone looked to her as she groggily sat up. "Yang...she gave Jaune his first time. She seemed cut up about him most of all. Maybe he can help?"

"Another family lunch then?" Glynda suggested.

"I'll need to go shopping again." Summer said.

"My shout." Raven offered, patting Summer on the back. "Least I can do."

* * *

Pyrrha dialed Jaune on her scroll, holding the device to her ear as she waited for his answer. "Hello?" Jaune answered after a few rings. He sounded a bit anxious.

"Is this a bad time?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, Pyrrha, no." Jaune said. "Well, sort of. Nora tried to cook while Ren and I were out and the mess is apocalyptic. She didn't start a fire this time though."

"What did she try to make?" Pyrrha asked.

"A cookie/brownie/cheesecake." Jaune groaned.

"Let me guess, she got the idea from Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"How did you know?" Jaune asked.

"Just a hunch." Pyrrha answered.

"So what's up?" Jaune asked. "You usually don't call me up out of the blue."

"It's Yang…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Yang?" Jaune gasped. "What happened?"

"She's really down and...having a very rough time." Pyrrha replied. "It has to do with her...sexual escapades."

"Uh...I'm not sure how I fit in here." Jaune said.

"Jaune, I've never really understood what you and Yang have." Pyrrha declared.

"Neither have I to be honest." Jaune admitted.

"But she's fixating on you right now." Pyrrha continued. "You might be the only person who can really help her."

"I mean...I'll do what I can...but I'm not sure…" Jaune struggled.

"Just come over for lunch tomorrow." Pyrrha said. "Probably leave Ren and Nora at home. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Sure, of course." Jaune agreed. "If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

* * *

A slightly flushed Weiss and a smirking Blake approached Winter and Ruby. Without stopping, Blake looped her arm around Ruby's, dragging her off before the girl could even protest. "Am I missing something?" A slightly confused Winter asked.

"She doesn't want you teasing Ruby." Weiss explained.

"About?" Winter asked.

"Going to the toy store." Weiss replied.

"You know, you could mean that literally and I wouldn't be surprised." Winter laughed.

"Solstice shopping will be easy for sure." Weiss said.

"If I bought Ruby one of those giant teddy bears, do you think she would sleep with it?" Winter asked.

"Every night." Weiss confirmed.

"I'll place an order." Winter said.

"Barely a day and you're already doting on her." Weiss sighed.

"She's adorable." Winter declared. "Can we keep her?"

"No Winter." Weiss groaned. "She has a family, and friends."

"Maybe if we fake her death…" Winter joked.

Weiss slapped her sister on the arm and Winter burst out laughing. "But we can take her home for the night." Weiss suggested. "Blake and I would like to show her the house."

"I suppose that's close enough." Winter sighed with faux disappointment.

"I also have something rather important to ask." Weiss added. "Blake too. It's for Ruby."

"Oh?" Winter asked.

"Later." Weiss demurred.

* * *

Blake and Ruby caught up with the sisters at the foodcourt, bringing two blank, opaque bags along with them. Ruby blushed as Winter gave her a knowing smirk. After a quick meal they did a little more shopping, browsing through dozens of stores. Winter took joy in buying anything that caught Ruby's interest, at least until Weiss and Blake decided she had spoiled Ruby enough, finally forcing an end to the excursion. It was rather late anyway, time to head home. The drive was a bit of a long one, following the highway out of the city and past the densest suburbs, then winding along b-roads into the hills that overlooked the city.

Finally Winter pulled up to a metal gate that was flanked on either side by tall hedges. She lowered her window, pulled a key-card from her purse and swiped it in front of a pylon. The gate swung open, closing behind the SUV as it wound its way past some trees and up a long paved driveway. A large two-story house sat at the crest of the hill. It had a log-cabin sort of vibe, upscale but not extravagantly so. Past it was an open field that sloped down the other side of the hill, the city skyline filling the horizon beyond.

"This place is beautiful." Ruby gasped as she took it all in.

"It is." Winter agreed. "Far from the hustle and bustle of the city, but not so far that it's inconvenient. And it's private."

"I noticed." Ruby said.

"When we first moved here our family name made us celebrities." Winter explained. "I just wanted us to have some privacy, and this house can't be seen from the road. After selling the company and with the passage of time, the paparazzi forgot about us. We could have moved somewhere less remote, but the view is just amazing."

"And there are plenty of trees to climb." Blake added.

"Blake, no." Winter admonished.

"Blake yes!" Ruby encouraged.

" _Tomorrow_." Weiss said. "For now let's just unpack from our shopping binge."

"It was a special occasion." Winter laughed.

"No more spending til Solstice." Weiss declared.

"Spoilsport." Winter sighed. "Blake, Weiss and I can handle this. Why don't you show Ruby around?" She tossed Blake the keys.

Blake caught the keys and took Ruby's hand, leading her in as she unlocked the door. Blake pointed out the living room, dining area and kitchen as Ruby took it all in. The aesthetic was clean and orderly, with hardwood floors in the kitchen, white carpet everywhere else. White tile lined the kitchen walls with marble kitchen surfaces. The rest was wallpapered with black and white. All the furniture was white or black, all in a modern and minimalistic style.

"It's so neat." Ruby observed.

"Winter and Weiss like to keep things orderly." Blake explained.

"And you?" Ruby asked.

"I like a little organized chaos." Blake replied. "Keeps things from getting too stale." She lead Ruby upstairs, pointing out the main bathroom, Winter's bedroom and study, and finally the master bedroom. "When I first moved in I wasn't very stable. I hated to be alone. Usually I shared a bed with Winter, sometimes Weiss. Eventually Winter decided to just switch the rooms around. She took Weiss' room, my room became the study, and Weiss and I moved into the master bedroom. We all got to have our own beds and I didn't have to be alone."

Blake opened the bedroom door, gesturing for Ruby to enter. "Very...monochrome." Ruby observed as she looked around. Twin beds were positioned against either wall with more black and white furniture filling the space.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Weiss asked as she arrived, carrying many bags hooked on her arms. She stood beside Blake who began pulling bags off of her. "Such a simple style to decorate in. _Everything_ comes in black and white."

"Though, in retrospect, a hint of red wouldn't hurt." Blake allowed.

"Maybe some curtains, or a rug!" Ruby cheered. She sat on Blake's bed as Blake began dumping their bags on it, digging through several of them.

"Or we could just string you up on the wall." Weiss joked.

"I quite like the sound of that." Blake smirked.

"Is that your way of asking me to hang around more often?" Ruby laughed. She leered at Blake, eliciting a fit of laughter.

Blake tossed a set of pajamas in Ruby's face. "Go shower." Blake ordered.

"Alone?" Ruby asked.

"Yes alone." Blake confirmed. "Noise carries too easily in this house, so unless you want to put on a show for Winter…"

"Alone is fine." Ruby agreed. She kissed Blake and headed out.

Blake and Weiss waited for the sound of running water before turning to each other. "Now?" Weiss asked.

"Now." Blake confirmed.


	13. First Time

Chapter 13

Finding no one in the bedroom after her shower, Ruby headed downstairs. Winter and Weiss were at work cooking in the kitchen while Blake sat at a the table nearby. Blake stood and headed for the stairs, pecking Ruby on the cheek as she passed before heading up for a shower of her own. "Need any help?" Ruby asked the cooking sisters.

"Thank you, but no." Winter replied. "It's only spaghetti."

"Enjoy the shower?" Weiss asked.

"It was like a waterfall." Ruby said with a wistful sigh.

"It is very soothing, is it not." Winter said.

"I can't imagine always showering like that." Ruby declared. "I didn't want to get out, just lean against the walls and let the water flow over me. It's a bit of a waste of water. I hope I didn't use up all the hot water."

"Unlikely, our heating system is very good." Weiss noted. "Having three women in one house demands it."

"Your water bill must be astronomical." Ruby laughed.

"Nothing I can't handle." Winter shrugged. "We're never wanting for money. Between the sale of the company and my investments I could pay all of Atlas' water bill for a month."

Weiss slapped Winter on the shoulder. "Winter, you're bragging." Weiss warned.

"Merely stating facts, dear sister." Winter countered.

Weiss glared at her sister. " _Winter_." She admonished.

"It's okay Weiss." Ruby shook her head.

"I don't want to rub our wealth in your face." Weiss sighed with a remorseful look.

"You're not." Ruby assured her. "You're rich, I'm not, it doesn't bother me. Okay? I'm actually kind of interested in how different your lives have been. I'm surprised you're not at some private all girls boarding school somewhere in the middle of nowhere."

"I never wanted Weiss to live my life." Winter sighed. "It was lonely, stressful and alienating. I wanted her to lead as normal a life as possible, make friends, learn to socialize like an average girl her age would."

"So I went to a normal public school where my mannerisms and wealth still set me apart from the rest, but your heart was in the right place." Weiss shrugged.

"At least you weren't being taught to be cutthroat, surrounded by society's elite, cruel, sociopathic children." Winter grumbled, her voice strained and her shoulders tensed. "No, you were just lonely and hurting."

Weiss hugged Winter from the side. "I wasn't lonely." Weiss declared. "I had you."

"I know...I know." Winter sighed. Ruby hugged Winter from the other side, and Winter wrapped her arms around both girls.

Finished with her shower, Blake arrived. "Group hug?" She asked.

"Group hug!" Ruby cheered, eliciting a laugh from Winter.

* * *

After Weiss showered the group ate dinner and chatted for a while. The topics ranged from schoolwork, to Velvet and Coco with Winter taking great joy in hearing about Coco breaking the nose of Velvet's tormentor, to teasing Weiss about Neon. The hour grew late and Winter bid the others goodnight, heading to take a shower of her own before bed. Weiss, Blake and Ruby headed to the master bedroom. Weiss started reading something on her tablet while Blake read a book to Ruby as the latter lie in her lap.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Ruby announced.

"Hmm?" Blake asked.

"Let's sleep with Winter!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, that's my sister!" Weiss spluttered.

"Not in _that_ way Weiss." Ruby laughed. "It's just that today she's been so good to me, and she mentioned she missed having someone to sleep with, and since we're only here for the night and then she's alone again, maybe we should keep her company."

"I don't mind." Blake shrugged. "I kind of miss it too. I always felt safe in her arms."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I...sure." Weiss sighed. "It's just a bit weird for me."

"She's only your sister Weiss." Ruby encouraged. "Yang and I used to do it all the time."

"We haven't since I was young, right after our parents died." Weiss explained. "I wasn't handling things well at the time...at all really, and Winter wanted me close. I saw it as me being weak. I never really thought about how Winter felt."

"It would probably mean a lot to her." Ruby suggested.

"You're right, it would." Weiss agreed. "Very well."

Winter finished her shower, and upon entering her room found her bed very occupied. With no questions, no objections and no teasing, she settled in next to her sister, pulling her into an embrace and allowing Ruby and Blake to cuddle up on her other side as they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jaune parked his car beside Pyrrha's little hatchback and stepped out. As he walked to the door it swung open, Summer standing there. She looked sleep deprived and nervous. Jaune had never seen her in such a state and it worried him greatly. His worries only grew when he saw Pyrrha in similarly bad shape. He feared what he would face with Yang. "Please, tell me what's going on." Jaune implored.

"Yang came home the other night with some girl she picked up at a club." Pyrrha explained. "They had sex, then the girl took off. Yang was expecting more companionship, and she took it really hard. It sent her down a path...a path…" Pyrrha's tears interfered with her continued speech.

"Now she thinks she made everyone she had casual sex with feel that way." Summer picked up. "She feels like she's a bad person for making people feel like she does now. She's been fixating on you. She feels like she robbed you of the sort of first time you deserved and treated you like a piece of meat."

"I never felt…" Jaune started. "Is she in her room?"

"All weekend." Summer confirmed. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I can try." Jaune nodded. He walked down the hallway, pausing before Yang's door. He took a deep breath and knocked three times.

"Come in." Yang groaned. Jaune opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Yang was lying on her bed, facing away from the door.

"Hey...Yang…" Jaune said.

Yang quickly rolled over. "Jaune?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were having a rough time and I figured I'd see if I could help out." Jaune replied.

"Jaune...I'm so sorry." Yang sobbed. "What I did to you…"

"What you did to me was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Jaune interrupted her. He walked over and knelt beside her bed, putting himself on her level. "The more I think about it, the more I realize just how important it was to me. Life kind of sucked for me. I was really depressed, and that was one of my worst days. Hell, that morning I contemplated making it my last, and that scared me. But you noticed something was wrong when no one else cared."

"But I…" Yang tried to cut in.

"Just having you take notice of how down I was made me feel a lot better." Jaune continued. "Sure, the sex was great, but happiness and confidence you gave me really turned me around. Everything just seemed a little better from that point forward. In the long run, everything kind of fell into place for me because of that moment."

"But I just left you." Yang protested. "It was meaningless."

"It wasn't meaningless, to you or me." Jaune countered. "You did it because you cared about me, and you'd better believe I appreciated it. And you didn't just leave me. I mean, that would have been weird since it was your house...but...what I'm trying to say...you didn't just kick me out. You made me breakfast and then we did it again! You still didn't just kick me to the curb. We hung out for a while, you even introduced me to Ren and Nora. If it wasn't for that...who knows where I'd be now?"

"You still deserved better." Yang sighed.

"You did everything in your power to make me feel comfortable and confident." Jaune noted. "Even though I'm sure it made it less enjoyable for you. And then the second time...damn...you blew me away! I can't imagine a better way to have lost my virginity."

"But…" Yang started.

"I never felt like you abandoned me or anything like that." Jaune assured her. "And if my experience was any indication, no one else would have either. When I think back, all I have are positive memories. Whatever you're feeling now, for whatever reason you're feeling it, that sort of thing never entered my head. You should never feel like you're a bad person or that you robbed me of anything. You're a great person, and you've given me so much."

"I...never really thought about it like that." Yang admitted. "I never knew you were so depressed. You were a friend, you seemed down, so I helped you, and the sex was good so I kept doing that until you and Nora started hooking up. Didn't feel right after that."

"Between the two of you I don't think I would survive." Jaune laughed.

Yang laughed right along with him, her first genuine laugh in days. "Like being fucked between a rock and a hard place." She joked.

"Walking is overrated." Jaune chuckled.

"Preach." Yang giggled. She smiled, wiping her eyes. She reached out, grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled him into the bed, wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you Jaune. I really needed this. I've been stupid."

"I thought that was my thing." Jaune said.

"Even I act a little Jaune once in a while." Yang smirked. She released the embrace but kept hold of his hand.

"Great, now I'm a verb." Jaune groaned.

"Hey, you made something of yourself." Yang laughed. "Be happy."

"I'll try my best, so long as you do...and maybe take a shower." Jaune suggested.

"Ugh, now that you mention it...crying and sweating all over myself for two days didn't do any favors for my hygiene." Yang observed. "Want to join me?"

"My mind is telling me no..." Jaune started.

"But your body…" Yang pressed.

"Fears the wrath of the two very emotional women waiting in the living room." Jaune laughed uneasily. "Whom I am going to placate until you're cleaned up, okay?"

"Heh, okay Jaune." Yang smiled. "Thank you." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Really."

"It's no big deal." Jaune declared. "Just returning the favor. Anything I can do before I go?"

"No...wait...could you open my pill bottle?" Yang asked. She picked it up off the nightstand. "It's a nightmare with one arm." Jaune nodded and took it from her, opening it and passing it back. Yang took two pills out, slapped them in her mouth, then swallowed them with the glass of water on her nightstand. She handed the bottle back to Jaune and he closed it before replacing it. "Thanks."

* * *

Winter woke in the morning to find Ruby had splayed herself across her front, head nestled against her breast. Blake and Weiss rested their heads on either of Winter's shoulders. Unwilling to ruin the moment or disturb their slumber, Winter ignored nature's call. One by one they awoke, only released from Winter's embrace when they politely asked. The morning was normal after that. They dressed, ate breakfast, and packed the SUV with the goodies they had purchased the day before. Then it was time for another exciting day exploring Atlas.

The first stop was Winter's idea. The group stopped at a bakery, Winter's favorite. Ruby drooled over the multitude of alluring confections on display. Winter ordered a variety box of cookies to send the girls back to school with. Blake pointed to one of the cakes on offer. "Red Velvet, sounds a bit like what you'd get if you left Ruby alone with my roommate." Blake joked.

"Well, I do have a thing for Faunus and she appears to like brunettes so…" Ruby laughed.

"Don't get any ideas." Blake warned. "Cheat on me and you'll have to face Winter's wrath."

"I will break you." Winter said in a strange Old Atlesian accent before bursting into laughter.

The next stop was Blake's idea. She knew Ruby was fond of video games so the group headed to an arcade. They had pretty much disappeared from Patch, but Ruby had happy memories of the hours she had spent in an arcade as a kid. She drooled over the vintage cabinets, colorful and exciting reminders of her misspent youth. The action turned to air hockey where Weiss comprehensively outplayed everyone. With the way she worked the angles, it was as if she were doing the math in her head. Blake might have matched her with pure brute force, but the laser lighting and dots darting across the table seemed to be a constant distraction, despite her best efforts to ignore them.

Weiss' idea was next. Remembering the place from her childhood, she took the group to a candy shop that handmade the candy in full view of the patrons. Ruby was like...well...a kid in a candy store. She watched enraptured as the chefs concocted the sweets from melted sugar and various flavorings. Ruby only snapped out of her trance when Winter offered her a handkerchief to wipe the line of drool running down her chin. Winter bought them several packets of candy before heading out but kept them away from the girls. Dinner was next and she was not going to let them spoil their appetites.

The setting for dinner was an upscale restaurant in downtown Atlas City. Winter indicated that she had booked ahead, and upon arrival the group was led to a booth at the back wall. Ruby scanned the other patrons as she took her seat. "I feel underdressed." She complained. Her casual street clothes certainly did not match up with the formal wear of most of the diners.

Blake took one of Ruby's hands in her own, rubbing it gently and meeting her gaze. "You look beautiful Ruby." Blake declared.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Ruby countered, blushing and smiling uncontrollably.

"You and your cheesy pick-up lines." Blake giggled. They gazed into one another's eyes, lost in the moment. A gently cough from Weiss broke Ruby and Blake from their stupor. They turned to see Weiss looking amused and Winter grinning at them. The waitress patiently stood, holding out menus to the lovebirds. Blake chuckled and took the menu, thanking the woman who bowed and departed.

"Never thought the phrase 'lost in each other's eyes' could truly apply." Weiss laughed. Ruby snatched her menu and used it to hide her face.

"It's adorable." Winter sighed.

"Winter, you're crying." Weiss observed.

"No I'm not." Winter protested, hiding behind her own menu. "Shut up."

"Usually the show comes _with_ the dinner." Blake joked.

"Seafood platter?" Weiss asked.

"You know me well, dear sister." Blake smiled. "Ruby, see anything you like?"

"Uh...this menu is in Old Atlesian." Ruby observed.

"Ah, right." Blake nodded. "Well, you like fish, don't you?"

"Yes?" Ruby said, more as a question than a statement.

"They have fish and chips." Blake suggested. "It's a little small, but tastes nice, and you could try something from our plates too."

"A fancy place like this does fish and chips?" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, they just try to make it look neat and upscale." Blake shrugged.

"Hmm...actually...Weiss, pick me something you think I've never had before." Ruby requested.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "You sure?" She asked.

"No, but yes!" Ruby confirmed.

"Go easy on her Weiss." Winter warned.

"Give me your best shot." Ruby challenged.

"Oh boy." Blake groaned.

"Very well Ms. Rose, I have something very special in mind." Weiss smirked.

The group ordered their meals, which were delivered with surprising speed. Blake was given a plate with various seafood carefully arranged in a geometric pattern, Winter a rare steak and Weiss a lobster. A bowl of soup was placed before Ruby. "Soup, I love soup!" Ruby cheered. "Ooh, with peppers!"

"Do you now?" Weiss asked with a mischievous tone.

"I haven't had good stuff in a while." Ruby noted. Blake started eating while Weiss and Winter just watched as Ruby took a spoonful of the soup, gently blowing on it before downing it. They waited with bated breath for Ruby's assessment. After looking at the bowl with a thoughtful expression for a few seconds, her face lit up. "Not as hot as Uncle Qrow's secret recipe, but definitely more flavorful. This is great! Thanks Weiss." Ruby returned to eating, faster and faster, her face steadily growing redder but her expression betraying no discomfort.

Winter and Blake both smirked at Weiss as she looked on in astonishment. "You've had hotter?" Weiss gasped.

"Mhm." Ruby confirmed as she downed another spoonful. "When I was younger and Uncle Qrow could still visit, he'd sometimes make his secret chili soup. Only me, him and Ren could stomach it."

"If you don't mind my asking, why is you uncle no longer able to visit?" Winter asked.

"Ah, well, Qrow's always been...a drunk." Ruby explained. "He's not a bad person, he's always been good to us, but well, he and Raven had a rough time growing up, and he drank to get by, and at some point dad started drinking with him. When everything went wrong, Qrow got a lot of the blame, especially from Raven. I don't blame him though. He didn't do anything. Dad made his own choices...people do dumb things when they're hurting. They hurt themselves, they hurt others and those people do the same, and their anger and pride stops them from fixing things. It's stupid, but yeah, I went on a little." Ruby took another spoonful, nearly spitting it out in surprise as Blake rubbed her thigh.

"When we were at the candy shop, you mentioned one of your friends was pregnant." Weiss observed, desperate to shift to a less depressing subject. "What's she like?"

"Oh boy." Ruby laughed. "Where do I start?"


	14. Not Me

****Author's Note: Warning**** This chapter contains sexual content. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

As Winter pulled up to the university, Weiss scanned the area. She had received a text from Neon saying she would meet up with Weiss when she arrived. Weiss was more than a little relieved that Neon was nowhere to be seen, lest Winter meet her and become attached. The group disembarked, pulling their bags out of the trunk. Winter walked up to Ruby and gave her a hug. "It was truly wonderful getting to know you Ruby." Winter said.

"Thanks Winter." Ruby smiled. "I hope we can do it again sometime.

"I promise we will." Winter declared. "I love you girls."

Winter hugged Blake. "Love you too Winter." Blake said. "Weiss?"

"Hmm?" Weiss asked, distracted. She quickly snapped out of her absentmindedness and rushed over to hug Winter. "Oh! Love you too Winter. Drive safe."

"No promises!" Winter laughed.

Winter got back in the SUV, waving as she drove away. "Weiss, what's on your mind?" Blake asked.

"Neon said she'd meet us here, but she didn't." Weiss replied.

"Maybe she slept in?" Ruby suggested.

"No, she messaged me earlier." Weiss noted. "She wanted to see me as soon as we got back."

"Maybe she got hun…" Blake started, cut off by a shout.

"Let go you fuck!" Neon screamed from just around the corner of a nearby building.

Weiss dropped her bags and ran towards Neon's shout. She turned the corner to see Cardin holding Neon's tail as she struggled to pull free. "I put your kind in their place, nothing more." Cardin hissed. "You don't seem to understand that. Perhaps it's your bestial intellect. I'll put it in terms you can understand. The strong devour the weak, and your kind are the lesser, ruled by your instincts…" Weiss walked up to Cardin and tapped him on the shoulder. "Wha…"

As Cardin spun around Weiss delivered a devastating kick to his groin, shouting with exertion as she did so. Cardin released Neon's tail, talking a wild swing at Weiss. She easily dodged the punch and he stumbled off balance. Weiss grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down to nail him in the face with a leaping knee to his nose. Cardin reeled backward, tripping and slamming down on his back. He groaned in pain, squinting with tears in his eyes, the byproduct of a broken nose. His vision cleared just in time to see Blake looming over him with a cold glare on her face. That view was suddenly obscured as Blake's boot slammed down on his head, knocking him out cold.

Blake clenched her fists and glared at the downed bully, planning her next attack. She flinched as an arm wrapped around her midsection. Blake almost threw a spinning elbow at the perpetrator before remembering herself. Instead she took a deep breath, laid a hand on Ruby's, and tried to calm herself. She looked up to see Weiss holding Neon, who sat on the ground sniffling, her tail twitching in pain. Weiss pulled back, reaching toward the appendage. Neon helpfully laid it in Weiss' hand, allowing her to gently caress it. Neon winced, and Weiss bent down to plant a kiss on the fur of her tail, eliciting a smile.

"I'm going to escort Neon back." Weiss turned to Blake. "Do you mind taking my bags?"

"We've got 'em." Ruby nodded. Blake managed a weak smile and nodded. Neon smiled apologetically as Weiss linked their arms and they walked away. "Blake, look at me." Blake turned in Ruby's embrace, looking down at her. Ruby smiled gently. "No sense beating him while he's down."

"I promised I'd castrate him!" Blake growled.

"You're not so cruel." Ruby asserted.

"Lucky for him." Blake grumbled. She turned, glaring at the unconscious Cardin.

"Blake, look at me!" Ruby demanded. Blake snapped her gaze to Ruby, who was smiling warmly. "I love you."

Blake let out a sigh, feeling ashamed of her anger. She bent down and planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Weiss shut the door and turned to see Neon sitting on the bed, looking dejected. Weiss walked over and knelt before her, running her hands along Neon's thighs, gently massaging. Neon took hold of them. "He was out for a jog, a-and Velvs told me what he did, and I wanted to know why." Neon explained. "How, in this day and age, could someone act the way he does? How could someone hurt Velvet like that? I chased him down and I...I got angry. When I waved my tail near him he snatched it, and _God I can still feel it_ , and I was so sacred. I can normally take care of myself - I took classes! - but it hurt so bad and he could have really hurt me."

Weiss pushed up to hug around Neon's midsection, letting Neon sob into her shoulder as Weiss rubbed her back. "I could have him expelled." Weiss suggested.

"What?" Neon asked.

Weiss pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Cardin, it wouldn't be hard to build a case." Weiss continued. "He has discriminated, tormented both you and Velvet. It would be trivial to have him removed. I can do it for you. You need only ask."

"I know, but then he would go somewhere else and fuck with people there." Neon sighed. "At least here he knows not to mess with us anymore, not unless he wants his face to looked like mashed potatoes."

"I suppose you have a point." Weiss allowed. "I just don't want him hurting my friends."

Neon cupped Weiss' face, drawing her into a gentle kiss. After breaking Weiss smiled, but her lower lip began to tremble and she looked back down. "Hey now, don't go there again." Neon said.

"I know, I'm sorry I…" Weiss started.

"I know Weiss, I know." Neon soothed. "It's okay."

"You're an angel Neon." Weiss sighed. "I don't deserve you."

"You're right, no one deserves the suffering I inflict on my victims!" Neon exclaimed. She grabbed Weiss, tossing her onto the bed before aggressively tickling her.

"Ah Neon!" Weiss gasped. She struggled to cover her ribs, writhing and squealing as Neon tickled away. Weiss eventually managed to grab Neon's hands and succeeded in turning the tables, tossing her onto her back. Weiss ended up straddling Neon, pinning her hands above her head. They panted heavily, gazing at one another.

"Live in the moment, hope for the future." Neon smiled.

Weiss grinned and leaned down to kiss Neon, this time without faltering. "Thank you."

* * *

Blake had walked Ruby to her room, then spent some time there with her. Afterwards she headed for her own. Assuming Velvet would still be asleep, she quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside, spinning to close it slowly. She turned around and froze, raising an eyebrow at the sight before her. Velvet was nude, reclining on her bed, wide-eyed and staring at Blake. An equally nude Coco lie atop her asleep, her head nestled between Velvet's breasts, a cowboy hat hanging on her back, and the strap-on Velvet wore sticking up between her legs.

"Good morning." Blake smirked, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Uh...h-hey." Velvet stammered.

"Is that my hat?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, we got a little...sorry." Velvet sighed.

"It's fine." Blake chuckled. "Looks like you two had fun."

"Yeah, yeah, we really did." Velvet smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Wonderful." Blake replied. "Winter loved Ruby, and she loved our home."

"Great!" Velvet exclaimed. "Hey, could you take some pictures. I can't reach my camera and I don't want to wake Coco."

"From what angle?" Blake asked.

"Every angle." Velvet replied with a hungry grin.

Blake grabbed Velvet's camera from the nearby desk and turned it on. "She won't mind?" She asked.

"We have an album." Velvet giggled.

Blake started snapping pictures, changing position and angle with each one. "You'll have to show me sometime." She laughed.

"You're really good at this." Velvet praised.

"Anyone can take pictures." Blake shrugged. "Not everyone can take good pictures."

"You know, the album isn't just for us." Velvet smirked. "We take external submissions."

"I'll bring it up later." Blake promised.

"Awesome." Velvet cheered.

Blake crouched at the foot of the bed, aiming the camera between the couple's intertwined legs. She grinned. "Nice to see the natural look is still in vogue."

* * *

Yang emerged from her room in the late afternoon and walked into the living room. Pyrrha was putting Summer through her daily exercise regimen. "Hey Yang, want to help me with your mother?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah Yang, want to help torture your mother?" Summer huffed as she forced herself to do another sit-up.

"Oh, you love it." Pyrrha laughed. "You're almost done."

"Uh...Pyrrha...you have the day off, right?" Yang asked.

"Yep, I'm free today." Pyrrha confirmed. "Why, do you want to do something?" She noticed that Yang was dressed to go out and hoped to encourage just that.

"Actually, would you mind taking me for a scooter ride?" Yang requested. "I miss riding, and I know your little put-put scooter isn't the same as my superbike, but I just...I need the feeling."

"Of course I'll take you out." Pyrrha agreed. "On one condition."

"What?" Yang asked.

"You have to go shopping with me." Pyrrha replied.

"Fine." Yang agreed. "There's a shop I need to visit anyway."

"Well, if you're planning to spend the day shopping, you should head out now." Summer suggested. "You'll want to beat the crowd."

"We will." Pyrrha said. "Just as soon as you finish your sit-ups."

"Damnit." Summer groaned.

"Complain all you want, but if you want abs like these you need to keep at it." Yang asserted, lifting her shirt to reveal her chiseled muscles.

"Yeah, yeah." Summer grumbled. She struggled through several more sit-ups, finishing her set and falling flat on her back. "Maybe I should just be fat and happy."

* * *

Pyrrha quite enjoyed the ride into town. Having Yang pressed up against her back, an arm wrapped around her waist, felt good, even if the fact that it was only one arm around her was a constant reminder of Yang's situation. Yang seemed to have some fun, even if she was not really satisfied. Pyrrha opened the throttle and went as fast as her little scooter would go, but that was still short of even normal highway speeds. Yet Yang did not complain. Her mood even seemed to have improved a bit.

Pyrrha pulled her scooter to a halt in a parking spot near the shopping district. The pair pulled their helmets off and Pyrrha used a cable to affix them to the scooter. "You should probably chain the scooter to a post or something." Yang suggested. "Someone might come by and carry the little thing off."

"Ha ha." Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "So, what stores did you want to visit?"

"First I need to get myself a new helmet." Yang replied. "You know, to replace the one that got caved in. Ruby's fits alright but flowers aren't my style."

"Alright, what else?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I'd like to visit _Ye Olde Sex Shoppe_." Yang smirked. Pyrrha shuddered. "Can't seem to get off left-handed, so I figured I'd get myself a new toy or two."

"I guess that's healthier than...the alternative." Pyrrha groaned, her discomfort with the topic clear in her voice.

"True, but if you know _anyone_ who'd be willing to help me out, I'm all ears." Yang grinned. "Hmm...you have soft hands…" Pyrrha stood there in shock, her mouth agape, entirely unable to form a response to Yang's indecent proposal. Suddenly Yang burst into laughter. "I'm just messin' with ya' Pyr. You should see the look on your face."

"Come on Yang, you know I'm not comfortable with this stuff." Pyrrha sighed.

"Which is why I tease you with it." Yang explained. "I'm sure to get an entertaining reaction."

"Let's just get going." Pyrrha groaned.

"Fair enough." Yang agreed. "Where to first?"

"Why don't you get your toys?" Pyrrha suggested. "Get it out of your system."

Yang and Pyrrha did indeed go to the adult store first. Though Yang protested, Pyrrha insisted on waiting outside, knowing more torment awaited her if she went in. Yang emerged after a few minutes with an unmarked black bag. After that it was onto the bike shop for a helmet. Pyrrha tried to guide Yang toward one of the simpler designs but Yang was not having any of it. She chose a bright yellow helmet emblazoned with flames, much like the one that had been destroyed. She considered purchasing a new set of leathers to replace those that had been shredded in her accident, but since she would not be riding a motorcycle anymore, she decided there was no point.

Pyrrha took charge after that. The pair visited a few clothing stores, with more planned to visit. They chatted as they walked down the sidewalk, though Pyrrha noticed she was doing most of the talking. Yang might have been a little more upbeat than usual, but she was still not her old, bubbly self. "Ren says Nora's out of control." Pyrrha continued. "Well, more out of control than usual. Apparently the hormones are giving her mood swings and…"

"Hey...is that who I think it is?" Yang asked, craning her neck to get a better look. Pyrrha was not seeing what she was. "Hey May!"

A girl a little further down the road, wearing a sweatsuit and a beanie that partially obscured her face, turned to look. "Yang?" She gasped. The pair started walking toward one another, but May stopped in her tracks when she got a good look at Yang. "Oh my God…"

"Yeah, I'm down a limb." Yang forced a laugh. "Taking on the world single-handed and all that."

"I'm...I'm sorry, I was just shocked." May struggled. "Are you...are you alright?"

"I've been better." Yang shrugged. "Haven't seen you in a long time. How are things?"

"I can't complain." May replied. "I got a job with the local SDC distributor."

"Sounds boring." Yang observed.

"It is, but the pay is incredible." May said. "And the benefits package is unbeatable."

"That's great." Yang smiled. "Hey, how about we go for a walk, catch up a little?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." May hesitated, gesturing toward Pyrrha.

"It's fine." Pyrrha shook her head. "I'll just finish up my shopping while you two chat."

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"I'm sure." Pyrrha nodded. "Yang, just give me a call when you're ready to go."

"Sure." Yang agreed. Pyrrha walked off down the street, heading for the next store. Yang and May stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "So, the park is usually beautiful this time of year. Want to go there?"

"Sounds good." May agreed. She laughed uneasily. "Better than just standing here."

* * *

"...so yeah, things haven't been perfect for me either." May finished up summarizing her life since she and Yang had last talked. The pair were sitting on a park bench, surrounded by the picturesque colors of changing leaves.

"I miss us you know." Yang declared. "What we had was pretty great."

"It was certainly a lot of fun." May nodded. "Shame it had to end."

"We could always try again." Yang suggested, meeting May's gaze.

"We split up because we didn't really love each other." May reminded her. "I don't think that's changed. It certainly hasn't for me."

"Doesn't mean we can't give it a trial run, see how it feels." Yang pressed, putting her arm around May.

"Yang, stop." May ordered, brushing Yang's hand off her shoulder. "You're a great person, you're a lot of fun, and you're incredible in the sack, but I'm not interested. We broke up for a reason, and I don't want to go through it all over again."

"But...but...May, please." Yang beseeched. "I need…"

"You don't need me." May said, her tone less confrontational. "I know what you're doing. You lost your arm. You feel like your life is fucked. You want a relationship, someone to help you recover. But I'm not that person."

"But you know what I'm going through." Yang protested.

"No, I don't." May countered. "No one does. Only you know exactly what's going on in your head. True, I know what it's like to lose a part of myself, but that's not the whole story."

"You understand me." Yang persisted.

"Maybe so, but I'm not alone." May said. "I'm sure other people understand you just as well, probably better. We haven't talked in years. The people you see every day, your friends and family, they understand you better than I possibly could."

"May, please, give us a chance." Yang begged, tears welling in her eyes. "I need...I need someone."

"Maybe you do." May sighed. "But I'm not interested."

"Is it because of the arm?" Yang asked. "Does it...repulse you?"

"Not at all." May shook her head. She grabbed Yang's hand and squeezed it, then looked her in the eyes. May took off her beanie, revealing her clouded, blind eye and the scars that surrounded it. "You're as beautiful as you ever were."

"You are too." Yang declared.

"Yang, I'm sorry I can't be the help you need." May frowned. "I can't lie to myself, or to you. You need to find someone who really loves you, someone you really love."

"I...you're right." Yang sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry for trying to…"

"You don't have to apologize." May shook her head. "It was good talking to you."

"Yeah…" Yang said.

"I should get going." May said. "See you 'round."

"See ya'." Yang mumbled. May gave her hand one last squeeze before getting up and walking off.

Yang sat there alone for a few minutes before getting out her scroll and texting Pyrrha. She felt a tingle in her missing arm. She did not need that too. Yang reached into her jacket and pulled out a small case. She opened it and dumped two pills into her mouth, swallowing them dry. When Pyrrha arrived she found Yang sitting on a bench, staring at the ground. "Yang, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really." Yang admitted, forcing a smile. "If you don't mind I'd like to go home."

"Of course." Pyrrha nodded. She offered a hand to Yang to help her up, but Yang stood on her own. They walked back to the scooter in silence, donned their helmets, and headed home. Once there Yang went into her room and stayed there for the remainder of the day. Whatever enthusiasm and energy she had had earlier was gone.


	15. Relationships

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains _explicit_ sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 15

Weiss and Blake sat in Weiss' dorm room. Ruby had run off to the bathroom, leaving a reading Blake and writing Weiss alone together. "You and Neon seem to be growing very close." Blake observed.

"She is a dear friend." Weiss nodded.

"Indeed...perhaps more than a friend?" Blake suggested.

Weiss sighed and swiveled her chair to face Blake. "Blake…" She started.

"Weiss." Blake cut her off. "Does Neon let you handle her tail often?"

"What?" Weiss was taken aback. "Well...yes, she does. But I always ask permission in some form. Why do you ask?"

"Tails and ears are considered private." Blake replied. "It's extremely rude to touch them without the person's permission, and the right is typically only given to close family...and mates."

"O-oh." Weiss struggled.

"Furthermore, the act of kissing said appendage is a sign of deep affection." Blake continued. "Weiss, the act you performed was the Faunus equivalent of proclaiming your love for Neon."

Weiss' eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. She looked down, hands clasped tightly in her lap. "Neon didn't say...it just...it felt like the right thing to do." Weiss stammered. "It wasn't the first time. I love her tail. It's beautiful, _she's beautiful_ , and she looks so happy when I stroke it, and...her face always lights up when I kiss it...God…"

"She trusts you utterly, Weiss." Blake declared.

"And I her." Weiss smiled, wiping the barely forming tears from her eyes. "I won't deny it. I do love her Blake...just not in the way she deserves."

"Weiss." Blake sighed.

"I know Blake, it's not fair to her." Weiss admitted. "But she never asks for more that what we have."

"And if she did?" Blake pressed.

Weiss opened her mouth to answer but faltered, looking sorrowful as she considered the situation. "I...I'm not sure Blake." Weiss sighed. Ruby picked the moment to reenter the room. Weiss' expression brightened as Ruby kicked off her shoes and jumped back onto Blake's lap. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes mom." Ruby teased.

"Tssk, attitude is unbecoming Ruby Rose." Weiss joked. Ruby stuck out her tongue at Weiss who grimaced and turned away, closing her books and tidying her desk before standing. "I'm going to visit Neon. I neglected to give her my gift. The room should be yours for the rest of the day. If not, I will notify you." She stopped at the door. "Do play safe."

"No promises." Blake laughed. Ruby sniggered as Weiss rolled her eyes, grabbing her handbag from the table beside the door and leaving the room. "What do you think?"

"I think Neon understands Weiss." Ruby replied. "Maybe that's all she needs."

"I hope so Ruby." Blake sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

Neon lay on her bed, posing in plain underwear as Coco sketched her. A knock on the door drew their attention. "Yo?" Coco asked.

"It's Weiss, can I come in?" She replied.

Coco smirked at Neon, who rolled her eyes. "Just come in silly." Neon said.

Weiss opened the door and did a double take. "Well this is new." She gasped.

"I'm just using her as a doll." Coco laughed. "In fact I'm about done. She's all yours to play with now."

"Not even a kiss for my hard work." Neon pouted.

"I'm sure Weiss will have that covered." Coco smirked.

"Two's company Cocopuff!" Neon joked.

Coco scoffed as she packed away her sketchbook and pencil. She stood and turned to leave. "I take it Blake is with Ruby?" Coco asked.

"She is." Weiss confirmed.

"Sweet, have fun girls." Coco said as she headed out, slapping Weiss' rear as she passed. Weiss jolted forward as Coco made contact, eliciting a chuckle as Coco closed the door.

"Weiss, what's up?" Neon asked.

Weiss dropped her bag and sat on Coco's bed, opposite Neon. "Neon...I...your tail…" She struggled.

"It's fine Weiss." Neon assured her. "Cardin didn't hurt it seriously, just a little bruised. You made it feel all better!"

"No...I mean yes...but that's not exactly what I'm here for." Weiss explained. "Blake, well, she saw us yesterday, and she told me a few things about Faunus affection. I...I touch your tail a lot, and kiss it sometimes. You never said anything about how significant it is."

"Well, to be honest, I don't really care for a lot of the privacy mumbo jumbo and all that." Neon shrugged. "My tail's my tail. It's wavy and silky and cute, and I love it when you play with it. You're so gentle and your eyes light up, and yeah it's a pretty big thing to kiss it, but I know you mean well. Humans kiss things because they appreciate them, to make them feel good and feel better. Faunus get a little too attached to symbolism and stuff."

"I just...I don't want you to think I'm ignorant of how I can make you feel." Weiss sighed.

Neon slipped off the bed and knelt before Weiss, mirroring their position from the day before. "You're amazing Weiss, and you mean a lot to me." Neon declared. "And I know what you mean when you do these things. You care about me, you care a lot. You're good at that."

Weiss cupped Neon's face and leaned down to kiss her. She held out her hand and Neon laid her tail in it. Weiss gently stroked it as Neon purred in her lap, then planted a kiss on the fur. "Neon…" Weiss started.

"I know, I love you too." Neon said. "Now, did ya' bring my prezzie?"

Weiss grinned, threading her fingers through Neon's hair before taking hold. "As a matter of fact I did, but you'll only get it if you're a good little kitty." Weiss said. Neon's purring intensified.

* * *

Pyrrha got home from work in the early afternoon. She pulled her little hatchback to a stop beside Summer's car and stepped out. Before she reached the front door it swung open, a worried-looking Summer standing there. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, a growing sense of dread tying her stomach in knots.

"Yang...she's gone." Summer replied.

"What do you mean gone?" Pyrrha asked.

"She left a few hours ago and...I tried calling her...she's not answering." Summer struggled. "I don't know what to do. She seemed down and...what if she...if she…"

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions." Pyrrha encouraged, trying to convince herself as much as Summer. "Maybe she just went for a walk. Her scroll might be out of range. Give Raven a call. I'll check one of the paths while you wait for her. When she gets here, she can check the other. You should wait here in case she comes back." Summer nodded as tears welled in her eyes. Pyrrha walked up to her and put her hands on Summer's shoulders. "Look at me Summer. I'm sure everything's fine."

"Okay." Summer said. "Yeah...fine...she's probably just out for a walk…"

Pyrrha hated to leave Summer in that condition but she was desperate to find Yang. The forest around the house had several paths, and it could take hours to search them all. She picked a path, the one she thought most likely Yang would take. Pyrrha jogged down the path, scanning the forest on either side but never stopping. When they were young Yang would often leave the path to climb trees or play around in general, but Pyrrha suspected she would be in no mood to mess around. Pyrrha just hoped she was not missing anything. Could Yang have fallen? Been injured? Tripped into a spot not visible from the path? No, Pyrrha had to focus. Time was of the essence and she had to cover as much ground as possible. She could not risk being too late...losing her.

Pyrrha spotted something beige through the trees ahead, just off the winding path. Yang! Yang turned as she heard Pyrrha approaching. "Oh, hey Pyrrha." Yang said. "What's up?"

"Thank God!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She rushed to Yang and immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Okay...I missed you too." Yang said, confused by Pyrrha's reaction.

Pyrrha pulled back a bit, not letting go of Yang. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Pyrrha demanded. "Your mother was in tears!"

"Worried?" Yang asked.

"You left without saying anything, then you didn't answer your scroll." Pyrrha explained.

"What?" Yang protested. She pulled the scroll out of her pocket and tapped at it. "Oh, shit. I forgot to charge it last night. I guess it had less power than I thought."

"Yang…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Why were you guys so worried?" Yang asked. Pyrrha did not respond, ducking back in to hug Yang once again. "Wait...you thought I was going to kill myself. Didn't you?" Again Pyrrha said nothing, instead tightening the embrace. "Oh come on."

"It's just you were down, and then you disappeared…" Pyrrha noted.

"I just came out to take a walk." Yang assured her. She forced herself out of Pyrrha's hug. "Sorry for worrying you, but seriously, do you think I'm capable of killing myself?"

"I...I'm sorry." Pyrrha lowered her gaze.

"Let's head home." Yang shook her head. "Even if you call, Summer will be a nervous wreck until she actually sees me." She headed down the path, back toward the house with Pyrrha in tow. They said nothing, but Yang's mind raced. _Could I really kill myself? Could I hurt the people I care about me like that? Could I be that selfish, that cowardly?_ The answers deeply disturbed her.

* * *

A nude Blake straddled an equally nude Ruby, the latter's hands tied to the head of the bed with a scarf, another scarf acting as a blindfold. Blake trailed kisses and bites down her chest, a line of blooming bruises leading to her right nipple, where Blake stopped and began sucking. She quite enjoyed the whimpers and squeaks brought forth. "Blaaaaake…" Ruby moaned.

"Yes my rose?" Blake asked.

"C-can we use... _hng_...the purple one today?" Ruby requested.

"Hmm...let me think…" Blake said. "Well, I _suppose_ we could, but it's in my room, so you're going to be a good girl and not move while I go get it...oh and try not to cum."

"Wha-AH!" Ruby gasped as Blake slid an egg vibrator into position, setting it to low intensity.

"Maybe I'll leave the door open a smidge." Blake smirked. "Anyone could walk by and...peek in." Ruby whimpered. "Be strong." Blake kissed Ruby's forehead before throwing on some clothes. She took care to shut the door as silently as possible as she left, ensuring the illusion was not broken. It was a quick run down the stairs to her room, but once there the situation got rather complicated. As Blake stood before the door she could hear muffled moans, squeals and squeaks, along with the slapping of flesh on flesh. "Of course they fucking are." She grumbled under her breath.

Blake knocked twice and the sounds stopped. She could hear Velvet murmuring, followed by some light rustling. "We're decent!" Velvet called.

Blake unlocked the door, quickly opening it and closing it behind her before turning around to take in the situation. Velvet and Coco were beneath the covers of Velvet's bed, which was not new. The interesting part was that they were not alone. They were joined by a tall and burly Mistrali man and a short, slender Vacuoan.

"Nice." Blake chuckled.

"Blake, meet Yatsuhashi and Fox." Velvet gestured toward the two men. "We thought you were with Ruby."

"I am." Blake confirmed. "But she made a request." She knelt beside her bed, retrieving a bag from underneath, then shaking it for emphasis. "Luckily I keep a go-bag with the favorites. You need any pictures taken while I'm here?"

"We can handle it this time, thanks." Velvet replied.

"I loved the shots though." Coco added. "If you need some cash I could find a use for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake laughed.

"Offer's still on the table!" Velvet declared.

"I'll mention it to Ruby when I'm done with her." Blake chuckled. "If she's still conscious when I get back."

"Oh, you're doing that thing with the egg?" Velvet asked.

"And the _open door_ , as far as she knows at least." Blake smirked. "Have fun, play safe, and clean up your mess."

"Yes ma'am!" Velvet cheered.

Blake slipped out the door as quickly as she had slipped in, but lingered just outside. She heard a deep, gentle voice from inside. "What a beautiful woman." Yatsuhashi declared.

"She really is." Velvet agreed.

"Yeah, I can't see shit." Fox complained.

"Charming." Coco laughed. Blake sniggered and walked away.

* * *

Without explanation, Ren and Nora invited Summer, Yang, Pyrrha, Raven and Glynda to dinner at a local casual dining restaurant. Jaune unsurprisingly joined them as well. The place was known for its burgers and everyone ordered some variation thereof, even the very fitness conscious Pyrrha. "So, what's the occasion?" Summer asked as everyone waited for their meals.

"Nora and I would like to make an announcement." Ren replied. "We're…"

"We're getting married!" Nora squealed, holding up her hand to reveal a gold ring studded with jade.

"Oh, that's great!" Summer cheered. "How did Ren propose?"

"Well, technically I didn't." Ren answered. "At least not in the traditional sense. You see…"

* * *

 _The Night Before_

Nora reclined on the couch, watching a documentary about sloths on her scroll. As she relaxed she gently rubbed her slightly bulging belly. She gazed over at Ren who was doing situps on the other side of the room. " _Oh my God!_ " Nora gasped. "Ren!"

Ren sat up as Nora tossed her scroll aside and rushed over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "What is it?" He asked.

"We forgot to get married!" Nora exclaimed.

"Do you want to get married?" Ren asked.

"Yeah!" Nora confirmed, nodding excitedly as she knelt before him. "Ren, will you…"

"Hold on." Ren said, putting a finger on Nora's lips. "Let's do this right. Close your eyes and don't move."

"Okay." Nora sighed. She closed her eyes as Ren got up and left the room. Full of nervous energy, she rocked back and forth and hummed to herself as she waited.

"Alright." Ren said. "Open up."

Nora opened her eyes to see Ren holding a small box. Before either could say a word, Jaune cut in. "Hold on Ren." Jaune said. "Don't you think…" He whispered in Ren's ear.

"You're right." Ren nodded. He handed the box to Nora. "Do the honors."

Nora squealed with excitement, shifting her legs so she knelt on one knee rather than two. She opened the box to reveal a ring and held it out toward Ren. "Ren, will you marry me?" She asked.

"Of course." Ren replied with a gentle smile. He took the ring and slid it onto Nora's waiting finger.

"I don't think that's how it works." Jaune observed.

"Who cares?" Nora asked. "We're getting married!" She leapt onto Ren, tackling him to the floor.

Ren was careful to catch Nora, keeping her from hitting the ground. "Easy Nora, the baby." He warned.

"Oh, right, sorry." Nora giggled. "I'm just so excited!"

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Aw...that's cute." Yang said. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Congrats." Glynda said, raising her glass. "A toast! To the soon to be married!" Glasses were clinked together.

"Hey Yang, I want you to be my best man!" Nora cheered.

"Of course." Yang agreed.

"Nora, that's not how it works." Glynda said.

"Just roll with it." Jaune advised.

"I guess that makes Jaune Maid of Honor." Raven joked.

"Yes, actually." Ren nodded, completely serious.

"So, when's the wedding?" Pyrrha asked. "Have you planned anything out yet?"

"We'd like to have it before the birth, but that's probably too short notice." Ren sighed. "This isn't something to be rushed.

"But we did come up with some ideas!" Nora exclaimed. "Me and my groomsmen will wear tuxes, and Ren and his bridesmaids will wear dresses…"

"Whoa, hold on a second." Jaune cut in, nearly spitting out his drink. "You're making me cross-dress again?!"

"Yep!" Nora cheered.

"Ren, you're okay with this?" Jaune asked, looking for an out.

"It was my idea." Ren replied.

"Renny likes to play dress-up!" Nora laughed. "He's going to be the prettiest princess for our wedding!"

"I sure am." Ren smiled.

Yang felt an ache in her missing arm. She reached into her purse and retrieved a pill bottle. She popped it open, poured two pills onto the table, then closed the bottle and put it away. She took the pills with her soda. When she looked up everyone was staring. "What?" She asked.

"Yang, are you alright?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, the pain was just flaring up a bit." Yang replied.

"Are you sure?" Raven pressed. "Do you need anything…"

"I'm fine, really." Yang said. "They're already doing their job." Still the others stared. "Seriously, it's okay." Raven, Glynda and Summer looked on with concern while the others returned to their conversation. Soon the worried trio did as well. Yang decided she would no longer take her pain pills with her when she went out. If taking them caused so much consternation in those she knew, what would strangers think?

* * *

After returning from dinner, Yang headed straight for the shower. Summer and Pyrrha relaxed on the couches in the lounge. Pyrrha suddenly burst into laughter. "What?" Summer asked.

"Oh, I was just imagining, what if Yang and Nora stayed together?" Pyrrha explained. "What if it was _them_ getting married?"

"Oh, please no." Summer laughed. "I don't want to fantasize about _that_ nightmare."

"You wake up the house half destroyed, and a note proclaiming their everlasting love and plan to elope." Pyrrha joked. " _Oh by the way, we ate the last of the cheese_."

"No!" Summer chuckled. "I just bought that cheese!"

"But they come back!" Pyrrha continued. "They come back a week later in a car they don't explain the source of, have matching tattoos on their nipples and septum piercings they don't remember."

"Oh, I would have a heart attack!" Summer exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm pregnant!" Pyrrha said with faux drama, at the same time doing her best to imitate Yang. It sent both into hysterics, shrieking and rolling around.

Summer fell off the couch, causing Pyrrha to laugh even harder. "You're killing me Pyrrha…" Summer laughed breathlessly.

"If I die, give my scooter to Ruby." Pyrrha chuckled, resting her forearm over her forehead. "She'll take good care of my baby."

Yang emerged from the shower to the sound of wild laughter. She walked into the lounge to find Summer and Pyrrha holding each other, still giggling away. Yang smiled, shook her head, and retired to her room.


	16. Bully

Chapter 16

Blake and Weiss sat in the library, studying for an exam in a history class they shared. _World History: Great War to Present_ was not a particularly challenging course, and it was material they had covered in their earlier schooling, but it paid to be prepared. Blake's scroll went off. Weiss ignored it at first, lost in her studies, but soon realized Blake was just staring blankly at the screen. "Blake?" Weiss asked. No reply. " _Blake_."

"Huh-oh." Blake snapped out of her trance. "I...I gotta' go."

"Go?" Weiss scoffed. "Where? Why?"

"Bathroom." Blake lied as she began closing her books and tossing things into her bag.

"Liar!" Weiss accused. "Why are you packing your stuff?"

"I'll be a while." Blake answered as she zipped up her bag. In her haste she dropped her scroll on the table, affording Weiss an unobstructed view. On the screen was a picture of Ruby reclining on her bed, pouting at the camera. Most notably, she was wearing nothing but stockings and a partially unbuttoned top. "See ya'."

"Traitor!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sorry, not sorry." Blake said as she rushed out.

"Damnit Ruby." Weiss grumbled. Deciding that there was no point to further study without Blake, she packed her own things. With a huff she stood and tossed her bag over her shoulder, carrying in her hands a textbook borrowed from a nearby shelf. She located the aisle, then the exact spot, slipping it back into place.

"Hello Weiss." A sultry voice said.

Weiss froze for a moment. She knew that voice. She spun around. Sure enough. "C-Cin?" She gasped.

"I had wondered what became of you." Cinder said. "After your parents' tragic deaths you simply disappeared."

"I tried to contact you...after I recovered...but my messages never got through." Weiss explained. "Did you change your details?"

"No." Cinder replied.

"O-oh, well, we moved." Weiss continued. "Winter sold the company and we went into seclusion. Sorry."

"I don't need your apology." Cinder waved her off.

"But...what do you want?" Weiss asked, now thoroughly confused. "Why did you approach me? Why haven't you done so before?"

"I did not believe it was you." Cinder laughed. "Winter was tall, imposing and _well developed_ _._ I expected you to follow in her footsteps, but is seems nature failed you." Weiss flinched, looking down at her chest. She raised her arms to cover it, feeling a pang in her heart and a stinging behind her eyes. Cinder stepped closer, drawing Weiss' gaze up with a finger on her chin. "I expected you to have more fire. You were once so passionate. Has your parents' passing broken your spirit?"

Weiss jerked away, taking a step back. "What is wrong with you?" She scowled. "You were never like this Cin. If I hurt you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I missed you. I tried to talk to you."

"I have no interest in a worthless heiress to nothing." Cinder hissed.

"Was that all I was to you?" Weiss demanded. "Money?!"

"No, you were worth so much more." Cinder sighed. "A pity, truly." Cinder turned and walked away, leaving Weiss to gape at her.

Weiss felt numb. Her heart began to ache, and her lower lip trembled. Swallowing, she fumbled for her scroll, tapping it with shaky fingers before raising it to her ear. "Heya' Weiss, 'sup?" Neon answered.

"Neon, can you come to the library?" Weiss asked, her voice shaky, watery and meek.

"Weiss?" Neon gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in the history aisle." Weiss said. "Please, I need you right n-now."

"I'm on my way." Neon declared. "Stay on the line, okay?"

Weiss leaned against a pillar of the bookshelf, sliding down it to the floor. Her scroll slipped from her fingers as she moved to cover her face, finally sobbing into her hands.

* * *

Weiss and Neon stood before Weiss' dorm room. Though Neon's hearing was not as acute as Blake's, it was still sensitive enough to hear the panting, squeaks and slapping inside. She seethed before slamming her fist on the door three times, eliciting a rather high pitched yelp from therein. "Get decent now!" Neon demanded. Her arm lay draped around Weiss' shoulder, holding her close. Weiss was downcast, arms wrapped around herself protectively.

After a minute the door opened to reveal a hastily dressed Ruby, wearing a loose red t-shirt and black shorts. "I'm sorry w-Neon?" Ruby gasped. "Weiss, what happened?!" Ruby rushed to pull Weiss into a hug, one eagerly returned.

"While you two were having fun, Cinder decided to have her fun with Weiss." Neon scowled.

"That scary chick in my art class?" Ruby asked.

A fully clothed, enraged Blake appeared as Ruby led Weiss inside to sit on her bed where they continued to embrace one another. "What did she do?" Blake asked.

"After you left, Cinder found Weiss and decided to torment her." Neon replied. "She called me because you two were busy getting freaky."

"Neon, stop." Weiss commanded. "It's not their fault. They couldn't have known this would happen."

"Weiss, why didn't you call us?" Blake asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt." Weiss answered. "I knew Neon would help."

"I'm so sorry Weiss." Ruby sighed. "This is all my fault. You can always call us, no matter what. I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault." Weiss cut her off. "Stop being a dolt."

"I thought Cinder was your friend, back when you were kids." Blake noted.

"She was." Weiss sighed. "She was pretty much the only friend I had…"

"What did she say?" Blake demanded.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Weiss groaned.

"Weiss…" Blake pressed.

"It seems nature has failed you Weiss!" Weiss exclaimed. "Has your parents' passing broken your spirit? I have no interest in a worthless…" Weiss clutched Ruby closer, her sobs cutting off further speech.

Ruby's eyes watered as she tried to soothe her friend. "I'm sorry…" She repeated.

" _Where is she?!_ " Blake seethed. She balled her fists, beginning to shake with barely contained rage.

"How would I know?" Neon asked. "I don't track the bitch."

Blake snarled, striding to the door and slipping on her boots. "Blake!" Ruby called after her as she headed out.

"No!" Blake snarled back, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Blake headed for the library, and after a few polite inquiries as to Cinder's location, she was directed to a nearby outdoor area commonly used by smokers. There Cinder sat atop a picnic table, a lit cigarette between her fingers. She was flanked by a mint-haired, olive skinned girl and a tall ash-haired boy on the benches. Blake strode toward them, and they stood as she neared. "Cinder." Blake growled.

"Well now, today certainly is eventful." Cinder smirked.

"Stay away from Weiss." Blake threatened.

"Oh, word travels _fast_." Cinder laughed. "How is dear Weiss?"

"None of your business." Blake snapped. "From this point forward, you do not go near her. You do not speak to her."

"And who are you to make demands of me?" Cinder asked. Her gaze settled on the top of Blake's head. "Ah, I see. Weiss has tamed herself a big kitty. She was always rather partial to cute and fluffy creatures."

Blake eyes bulged. She felt her ears twitch freely. What a time to forget a hat. She gritted her teeth and growled, baring her sharp canines. "Stay away from Weiss." Blake demanded. "Final warning."

"Or what, you'll hiss at me?" Cinder asked. "Piss on my door? Leave a hairball on my pillow?" The mint-haired girl giggled, the ash-haired man scoffed and Cinder grinned.

Blake felt herself shaking with anger. She was about to strike, consequences be damned, but felt a hand grab her wrist. She snarled and looked at the perpetrator, only to find designer sunglasses mirroring her own glare back at her. Coco frowned and stepped in front of Blake. "Racism...Fall, you insist on lowering the bar." Coco shook her head.

"Adel, fighting other people's battles are we?" Cinder asked.

"I've been watching you Fall, and I do not like what I see." Coco declared. "You are cruel, callous and careless, either unaware of or unperturbed by the damage you cause others. But you are nothing special, just another bully, childish and insecure, so I tolerate you." Coco stepped forward and Cinder's companions took on nervous looks. Coco was not much taller than Cinder, and a little shorter than the man, but her glasses made her seem more imposing, less human. Even as her companions faltered Cinder stood her ground. "But I have my limits. Don't fuck with my own, Fall. You _do not_ want me as your enemy."

Cinder's smirk faded as she glared at Coco, who continued to frown, looking more disappointed than angry. "Fine." Cinder sighed with a shrug. "I have more entertaining things to do with my time." Cinder tried to push past Coco but the latter did not budge, nor even look at Cinder. Cinder took the hint and moved around, her companions following her.

Once Cinder was gone, Coco sighed and looked to Blake. Blake's ears lay flat atop her head. Coco took off her beret and handed it to Blake, who was somewhat confused by the act but took the hat. "Are you okay?" Coco asked.

"I...forgot." Blake sighed.

"Minor slip-up, did many see?" Coco asked.

"I don't think so." Blake grumbled. "Just the ones that mattered."

Coco laid her hands on Blake's shoulders. "Violence does not help us here Blake." Coco advised.

"I just wanted to _do something_." Blake explained. "She hurt Weiss, Coco. After all she's done for me, the least I can do is keep her safe, and I failed."

"The least you can do is be there for her when she's in pain, instead of running off to cause more." Coco suggested.

Blake opened her mouth to argue, but stopped, her ears drooping. "I fucked up." She groaned.

"Only a little." Coco encouraged.

"I yelled at Ruby." Blake sighed.

"You can apologize." Coco countered.

"I should never yell at her." Blake stated.

"Blake, mistakes are made." Coco declared. "Put the beret on and keep it. I know you don't have one." Blake looked at the hat in her hands, hesitating for a moment, then slowly put it on, slipping her ears within and looking downcast. "If Velvet could hide, she would. I wouldn't blame her and I don't blame you." Blake perked up a little, offering a small smile. "Come on, our family is hurting."

* * *

Yang headed for the kitchen, empty glass in hand. Her arm was aching, not an intolerable pain, but one she knew would soon worsen. She walked to the sink and started filling the glass. "Hey Yang, Summer wants to take her fitness plan to the next level." Pyrrha announced. "I'm taking her to the gym. Want to join us?"

"Uh…" Yang hesitated. "I'm not…"

"Please." Summer beseeched. "It would mean a lot to me."

Yang sighed and turned off the tap. "Fine." She agreed. "I just need to get dressed."

Yang headed back to her room, took a pair of painkillers, then threw on some workout clothes. She joined Pyrrha and Summer in leaving the house, all three getting into Summer's sedan. It was not a particularly long ride to the gym, but to Yang it seemed unending. Retracing the route she had taken so often reminded her of all she had lost. Summer and Pyrrha chatted away about this and that, but Yang sat there in silence, just staring at the passing scenery. It was already almost two months since she had last been to the gym, almost two months since that fateful day.

Summer pulled the car to a stop in front of the gym. They headed inside and Pyrrha helped Summer sign up for a trial membership while Yang wandered around. It still looked the same, sounded the same, smelled the same, but it felt different now. Yang had loved being there, but now she just wanted to go home. Once the paperwork was out of the way, Summer headed into the locker room to change. She emerged in a loose t-shirt and baggy shorts. "We have to get you some new workout clothes." Pyrrha observed.

"What's wrong with them?" Summer asked.

"You should really wear something tighter-fitting." Pyrrha replied. "Yang's outfit is more like it." Yang wore a tight yellow tank top and tight black short shorts. "It doesn't get in the way, and it gives you full freedom of movement."

"I'm a little afraid of how I'd look wearing a getup like that." Summer admitted. "I don't exactly have Yang's physique."

"Not many people do." Pyrrha encouraged. "You'd look fine, I'm sure of it."

"Well...next time I guess." Summer agreed. "For now I just want to get to work."

"Great!" Pyrrha cheered. "I have a session scheduled in fifteen minutes, but I'm sure Yang can take care of you."

"I...what?" Yang gasped.

"Bye!" Pyrrha jogged away, not waiting around for the inevitable argument.

"This was a setup, wasn't it?" Yang accused.

"It is and it isn't." Summer shrugged. "I really did want to train here, but Pyrrha thought it would be good if you were the one who trained me."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Yang sighed. "Alright, head over there and start stretching." Yang pointed to an empty area. "Then jog a mile on the treadmill. That should be good for a warmup."

"Warmup?" Summer groaned.

"You're the one who wants to get in shape." Yang said. "If I'm going to train you, I'm going to do it right."

* * *

There was much grumbling, but Summer did her stretches and finished her mile. Yang was unimpressed with Summer's time, but the important thing was she had finished. After that it was on to the weightlifting. First up was a machine that worked out the biceps. Yang set a weight she thought was appropriate, but Summer was unable to lift it at all. Halving it made it just possible, so Yang bumped it down a little further for Summer to be able to do a decent number of reps. The process repeated as they moved from machine to machine.

At times Yang felt tempted to jump in and do the exercises herself, to show Summer that she could lift the same weight with just her one arm. But what was the point? It was not as if she needed to impress Summer or that she would even be impressed really. As was her habit when working out, Summer complained at every stage, combining protests with mild threats in a bid to get Yang to reduce the workload. Yang refused to budge and Summer grudgingly completed the exercises Yang set before her.

After almost an hour of working out, Raven appeared, fresh from teaching a jiu-jitsu class. "Damn Sum, haven't seen you this hot and sweaty since we were teens." Raven joked. Summer groaned. "Or this breathless. Putting her through the ringer eh?"

"She wanted me to train her." Yang explained. "She'll be sorry in the morning."

"I'm sorry now." Summer grumbled.

"That's good, that's how you get better." Yang laughed. "You push yourself until you're sorry you started, then you do it again, and again, and again until you look in the mirror and love what you see too much to stop."

"It's hard to focus." Summer complained. "Everyone here is so beautiful, so much muscle. I just feel self-conscious, like everyone is watching me. I can feel every jiggle when I move and it's embarrassing." She lay back for a second set of bench pressing.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of jiggle Sum, and you only started a few weeks ago." Raven encouraged. "You gotta' get in the groove before you start getting more defined. See how smooth your stomach looks already?" Summer's shirt had pulled up as she lay back and Raven pulled it further still.

"I think maybe I'll stick with working out at home for a while." Summer sighed. "At least until I feel a little more confident."

"Well, whatever makes you comfortable." Raven shrugged. "I've got some weights and stuff you can have, and Glynda would probably loan you some equipment...if you bake her that slice she loves."

"And put extra brandy in it." Yang added.

"Or hell, just give her a bottle of brandy too." Raven suggested. "We can get some stuff done with that."

"What kind of stuff?" Summer asked.

"Sex stuff Summer." Yang sighed.

"Oh!" Summer gasped. "Wait...how would you use brandy for that?"

"Body shots mainly." Raven replied. "And Glynda gets freaky when she's drunk."

"Does everything come back to sex with this family?" Summer groaned.

"Yes." Yang confirmed.

"Yup." Raven nodded. Summer sighed in exasperation and lifted the bar.

* * *

Ruby sat in the back of her art class, drawing. Her headphones hung around her neck, playing music loud enough for her to hear, but not so loud that it would bother others. Her project was a series of drawings, characterizations of her friends and family as warriors. Currently she worked on Raven. Her table was littered with sketches and references, mostly prior attempts and failed experiments, but her current version was to be the final piece.

"Such a talented little Rose." A sultry voice said. Ruby jolted, looking to her side to see Cinder smiling almost lovingly at her. "Who is she?"

"Oh, this?" Ruby asked. "This is based on my Aunt Raven."

"It's a beautiful rendition." Cinder praised. "Is she of Mistrali origin?"

"Yeah, she's kinda' obsessed with the culture too." Ruby replied. "She teaches jiu-jitsu back on Patch."

"You're from Patch?" Cinder said. "I've never been, but I've heard it's quite the paradise."

"It's beautiful, especially in the fall." Ruby giggled. "Heh, Fall." Cinder laughed at the pun. Ruby noticed she had moved closer. "Miss Fall."

"Cinder." She insisted.

"Cinder...how would you like to be part of my project?" Ruby asked.

"I would be honored." Cinder answered.

"Pose for me, on that desk." Ruby grinned. "Something...alluring."

Cinder smiled and sauntered to the desk, pushing away its chair before perching herself atop it. She leaned one arm on the desk and puffed out her chest, a come-hither look on her face. "Is this satisfactory?" She asked.

"Very." Ruby replied. Ruby flipped to a fresh page in her sketchbook and began drawing, keeping it hidden from Cinder's view. Cinder looked regal in her pose, sultry and seductive, her golden gaze burning down at Ruby. Ruby found herself smiling. "How do you feel about leather, Cinder?"

"Beautiful, when used tastefully." Cinder answered.

"I agree." Ruby smirked. "The right amount of leather highlights the body, enhancing the natural beauty of the individual."

"You have a way with words, Ruby Rose." Cinder declared.

"Hehe, thank you." Ruby laughed. "Mamma always said I was well spoken."

"She sounds like a smart woman." Cinder noted.

"She is." Ruby confirmed. "I take after her as best I can."

"Beautiful too then." Cinder added.

"Cinder, behave!" Ruby exclaimed. She faked a giggle as Cinder chuckled. Ruby reached for a red pen, then gold, before grinning. She took out her scroll and snapped a picture of the sketch before slipping it back into her pocket. "Done!" Ruby tore the page from her sketchbook, handing it face down to Cinder. Cinder smiled as she took hold but her face contorted into a scowl as she looked at the sketch. "It's a bit rough, but initial sketches tend to be."

" _What is this?!_ " Cinder demanded. The sketch showed Cinder, arms and legs bound by studded leather belts. Another wrapped around her chest, hiding her nipples but pressing her breasts together. A third strap ran down the center of her chest and between her legs. A leather choker and ball-gag completed the ensemble. It was mostly black line art, but with color for Cinder's golden eyes and the red gag.

"A work of art." Ruby grinned. "What's the matter Cinder? Don't you find it beautiful? I thought you liked leather?" Cinder clenched the page but did not tear or crush it. She glared at Ruby who smiled serenely. "I'm not stupid Cinder. Did you really think I would fall for it? You think I would fall for _you_? After hurting my best friend? After insulting my girlfriend? You thought you could just walk up, wink at me, and I'd fall into your lap? Did you think I would be _scared_ of you? Seriously...what _were_ you thinking? I honestly can't figure it out. You're either incredibly full of yourself or just have no idea. Either way we're done here. Keep the picture...consider it a gift."

Ruby packed up her things as Cinder stood there, staring at her, utterly lost for words. Ruby gave Cinder a friendly smile before leaving the room. Cinder stood there for a few seconds after Ruby left before bursting into laughter. "What the fuck?"


	17. Perverted

Chapter 17

Cinder walked back to her room holding the sketch, a smirk etched on her face the whole way. Occasionally she would steal a glance at the artwork and get a little chuckle. Perhaps Ruby Rose was not the bumbling idiot she seemed. No, there was most definitely a brain behind those silver eyes and a fire burning in her. Ruby would not be pushed around or fooled. Cinder almost regretted her previous interactions with Weiss and Blake. They had spoiled any chance she had of adding Ruby to her inner circle, and what an addition she would have made.

Cinder unlocked the door and slipped into her dorm room. As usual Mercury and Emerald were waiting there for her. "Judging by that big, dumb smile I'd guess everything went to plan." Mercury observed.

"Oh, quite the contrary." Cinder corrected. She handed the sketch to Mercury. "It seems our little Rose has thorns."

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Mercury laughed. "She really captured the inner you!"

"Indeed." Cinder smirked. "She's got talent for sure."

Mercury passed the sketch to Emerald. One look and her jaw dropped, eyes wide. "How...dare she…" Emerald gasped.

"Hilarious right?" Mercury asked.

"That little flower is quite the fascinating specimen." Cinder chuckled. "I admire her daring. And it is quite amusing."

"Yeah, funny…" Emerald forced a laugh. Internally she raged. _How dare that little shit insult a goddess like Cinder!?_ She handed the sketch back to Mercury and he tossed it onto the table. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Nothing." Cinder shrugged. "She intrigues me, but it seems she's beyond my reach."

 _Nothing? She would just be allowed to get away with it?! Unacceptable!_ If Cinder would not take action, Emerald would.

* * *

Ruby rushed back to her dorm room, worried an angry Cinder would be chasing her. The threat never developed and she made it back just fine. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. Blake was sitting on Ruby's bed and Weiss on her own, chatting with one another. Blake looked up. "You look happy." Blake observed.

"You're not going to believe what just happened." Ruby declared.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Weiss insisted.

"So, Cinder comes up to me in class." Ruby started. Weiss gasped and Blake growled at mention of the name. "She tries to seduce me. I play along, get her to pose for me. Then I drew this." Ruby tapped at her scroll before passing it to Blake. Blake looked at the screen for a moment before bursting out laughing. She passed the scroll to Weiss before falling onto her back and writhing with laughter.

"Oh, this is _too good_!" Weiss smirked.

"You should have seen the look on her face!" Ruby cheered. "I wish you both could have been there."

"This is your best work for sure." Blake chuckled. "I don't suppose you take commissions?"

Ruby laughed. "I can be persuaded to."

* * *

Emerald knew where Ruby lived. It only took a few polite inquiries to find out. She was in the art class with Cinder, and it was in the last timeslot of the night. Odds were, Ruby would head home after the class. She would have to take a specific route. It would be after dark and there would probably be no one around. All Emerald had to do was pick a spot and wait. It was almost too easy. There was a whole day for Emerald to figure it all out. She walked the route many times, including at night, looking for the ideal place. She found it.

To Ruby's surprise, Cinder did not seem angry with her in the next class. Sure, Cinder did not exactly have a conversation with her, but the one time Ruby caught Cinder stealing a glance she was smiling. It was strange and disconcerting. Ruby considered making an apology but decided against it. For one, Cinder had deserved exactly what Ruby had given her. Second, Cinder was terrifying. Sure, drawing her as Ruby had robbed Cinder of some of her intimidation, but there was still an air about her. Even her lack of reaction was concerning.

As she had after the previous class, Ruby packed up and rushed home once it was over. She was one of the last to leave, working late to finish up her sketch of Pyrrha as a Mistrali hoplite. Few students wandered the paths this late, but she was not interested meeting up with anyone anyway. Ruby just wanted to get back to her room and rest after a long night. Walking fast she turned a corner around a small maintenance shack and nearly ran into a girl standing in the middle of the path.

"Wah...sorry!" Ruby gasped. The girl, mint-haired and olive-skinned, just stared back. "Um…"

"Ruby Rose." The girl said flatly.

"Uh...yeah." Ruby confirmed. "Who are you?" The girl shifted her position, closing on Ruby while simultaneously forcing her toward the wall of the shack. Ruby backed up nervously but soon bumped into the wall.

The girl leapt forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You didn't think you'd get away with that little stunt did you?" The girl hissed. " _No one_ insults Cinder like that and gets away with it!"

"Cinder...but I…" Ruby stammered as the girl squeezed more tightly on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"And I _will not_ have you as a rival!" The girl shouted.

"Wha...I...rival?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Cinder deserves to be admired, respected." The girl declared. "Not defiled, _perverted_!" She shifted her hands to Ruby's neck and clamped down, lifting Ruby off the ground and pressing her against the wall.

"P-please…" Ruby choked.

"Filthy, disgusting." Emerald sneered.

"S-stop...p…" Ruby struggled as the girl squeezed tighter.

"I'm going to make you _suffer_!" The girl raged. "And you will never look at Cinder again!"

Ruby struggled, unable to cry for help as the girl crushed her windpipe. She flailed, trying to hit the assailant, but she was too short, barely able to reach the much taller and stronger girl. She felt her limbs getting heavier as her vision blurred and narrowed. The color drained from her sight. Ruby knew she was dying, seconds from losing consciousness. Unlike Blake or Penny, a simple tap on the wrist was not going to stop this girl. No, this was surely the end. Ruby was terrified.

"Emerald?" A man's voice called out. " _Emerald_!" The girl, Emerald apparently, threw Ruby aside. Ruby slammed into the ground on her back, smacking her head on the pavement and crying in pain. "What the fuck Emerald?!" Emerald scowled at the man and strode away into the darkness.

Ruby curled into a ball, clutching her bleeding scalp, choking and whimpering between sobs. The man walked over and knelt beside her. "Hey, she's gone." He said. "You're safe now." Ruby forced her eyes open and looked at the man. He was tall and blond. The tail waving behind him marked him as a Faunus. Bizarrely he wore a button-up shirt unbuttoned. He smiled reassuringly. Ruby tried to push herself up, but dissolved into a coughing fit and dropped back down. The man helped her into a sitting position as she wiped her eyes. "Are you gonna' be okay? What was that about?"

"I...don't know." Ruby coughed. "I think it's 'cause of Cinder, I…" A sobbing fit overtook her. The man drew her into a hug and she clung to him. They sat like that until she regained her breath and her sobs died into hitching.

"I'm Sun." The man said.

"Ruby." She said.

"Hey, is there anywhere I can take you?" Sun asked. "Bleeding on the sidewalk in the middle of the night is great and all, but…"

"M-my girlfriends room." Ruby replied.

"You sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Sun asked. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"No, just take me to Blake." Ruby shook her head.

"Belladonna?" Sun asked. "I remember her, Velvet's roommate right?" Ruby nodded. "I know how to get there. Think you can stand or do I need to carry you?"

"Heh, I can stand." Ruby answered. "She choked my neck, not my legs." She managed a laugh. "Lucky you came this way. Not many people out this time of night." The pair started heading for the dorm.

"Oh, yeah, I was on my way back from a party." Sun noted. "Ran out of the goods if you know what I mean."

"No?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, mostly legal but taboo stuff." Sun explained. Ruby still seemed confused. "Mind-altering substances."

"So you're a druggie?" Ruby asked.

"Don't say it like that!" Sun protested. "My friends and I just like to have fun. Catnip, weed, dust, that sort of thing. Makes for fun, safe parties."

"Sounds like a g…" Ruby coughed. "...good time."

"Oh yeah, my friends get pretty crazy sometimes too." Sun nodded. "Like this time Sage got dared to chug six beers, _and pulled it off_. Then he spent the rest of the party passed out on the couch while people drew dicks on his face."

"Sounds like something my big sis would do." Ruby giggled.

"I feel like I need to meet this 'big sis' chick." Sun smirked.

"Maybe someday." Ruby smiled. "You can compare chiseled abs and blond hair."

"Ah, my twin sister!" Sun joked. Ruby giggled again. "Oh, there was this time my best friend Neptune decided to drop some acid, and strip naked to feel the shag carpet."

Ruby burst into laughter. "Oh my God!"

* * *

Blake read over the history paper she had just written, making sure her writing would please her professor. Her first draft had been criticized for being "too colloquial" so Blake went to great lengths to make her language as formal as possible. She rubbed her tired eyes and sighed. This was not easy. A knock on the door jerked her to attention. She smiled, knowing Ruby's last class was over and it was likely her, probably visiting for snuggles. When she opened the door it was Ruby, but the sight that met her wiped the smile from her face. Ruby stood before her, eyes red and puffy, tear tracks down her face.

"Ruby!" Blake gasped. Ruby latched onto her, burying her face in Blake's breasts. Blake returned the embrace before noticing Sun standing in the hall. "Sun? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly." Sun replied. "I turn the corner and Emerald has Ruby against a wall, strangling her. I yell at her, she throws Ruby to the ground and fucks off."

Blake scowled at the story. She pushed her anger aside, softening her expression as she knelt and cupped Ruby's face. "Ruby, what happened?" She asked.

"I was coming back from class, alone." Ruby started in a raspy whisper. "She pushed me against the wall and yelled at me for disrespecting Cinder. Then she started choking me, saying all this stuff about how I was her rival and I was disgusting, and she was gonna' make me suffer. It hurt so much Blake, I was so scared. I don't know what she would have done if Sun hadn't come along when he did. I think...I think she might have killed me." Ruby whimpered and buried her face in Blake's shoulder.

Blake looked up at Sun and tried to smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Are you two gonna' be okay?" Sun asked. "I can stick around if you need anything."

"No, it's fine, thank you." Blake answered. "Unless you were at that party…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sun asked.

"Velvet and Coco are there, could you get them please?" Blake requested. "They left their scrolls behind so they wouldn't lose them."

"Sure, I'll be back soon." Sun agreed. After hesitating for a moment he rushed off.

Blake picked up Ruby and carried her inside. Blake sat on the bed, Ruby nestling in her lap. Blake stroked Ruby's hair with one hand while manipulating her scroll with the other. " _Ruby was attacked by one of Cinder's friends, come over ASAP_ " Blake texted Weiss.

" _I'm on my way. What happened? Is she injured?_ " Weiss texted back.

"Ruby, did she do anything else?" Blake asked.

"I hit my head when I fell." Ruby complained. "It really hurts."

Blake ran her hands along Ruby's scalp, coming to a stop when Ruby whimpered. Blake pulled her hand away from the tender spot to find some blood on her fingers. " _She fell and hurt her head, she's bleeding but only a little, she might be concussed_ " She texted. "Tell me if you feel sick or dizzy, okay?" She said to Ruby.

"Mmkay." Ruby nodded. Blake gently rubbed the back of Ruby's neck. Ruby shivered and pulled away to look Blake in the eye. Blake noted the bruises growing on her neck - where fingers dug in deep and painfully - and frowned. "Blake, can you do something for me?"

"Anything." Blake replied.

Ruby took Blake's hands and pulled them to her mouth, kissing each in turn. She then moved them to her neck. Blake stiffened and stopped her before they made contact. "Ruby…" She started.

"I just...wanna' feel safe." Ruby pleaded. "Blake, please, just hold me." Blake's hands slowly came to rest on her skin, Blake taking care to apply as little pressure as possible. Ruby applied it for her, coaxing her fingers to grip slightly. Ruby whimpered and grimaced, causing Blake to attempt to pull back. Ruby held her hands in place firmly. "Don't. It's alright. Please."

"I hate hurting you." Blake sighed.

"Emerald hurt me, you're making it better." Ruby encouraged.

"How is this making it better?" Blake asked.

"By giving me control." Ruby replied.

Blake stopped resisting and Ruby smiled, leaning in to peck her on the lips. They sat there in silence until there was a frantic knocking at the door. "It's open!" Blake called.

Weiss rushed in, closing the door before joining Blake and Ruby on the bed. "Ruby, are you okay?" She asked. "This is all my fault! Do you feel sick? Dizzy? How is your breathing? Wha…"

Ruby cupped Weiss' cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. Weiss froze, still panicked and unsure of how to react. "I'm fine." Ruby assured her. "My throat hurts, my head aches, but I'll live. Thank you for caring, but this is my fault, not yours."

"This all started because of me!" Weiss protested.

"I made myself a target when I taunted Cinder." Ruby countered. "You didn't do anything. This is not your fault."

There was another knock on the door, but it opened before any of them could react. Coco strode in, followed by Velvet and Sun, who closed the door behind them. "Weiss, Blake, Ruby, are you okay?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaky." Ruby replied. "Thanks Coco."

"I brought some ointment." Weiss said. "It should help with the pain and bruising."

Weiss pulled it from her pocket, handing it to Ruby who smiled. "Thanks." Ruby murmured. She unscrewed the lid, allowing Blake to scoop some out before starting to gently apply it.

"What exactly happened?" Coco asked.

"My guess, Cinder had Emerald wait for Ruby after class." Blake replied. "She pushed her against a wall, strangled her, threatened and insulted her, then threw her to the ground when Sun found them." Ruby cupped Blake's cheek, wiping away a tear that was making its way down. Blake bowed her head. "She can't get away with this."

"She won't." Coco declared. "I'll make sure of it. But right now it's late, we're all tired and stressed. We shouldn't do anything rash. Everyone get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll all meet up and deal with this together." Coco sat on the bed on Blake's opposite side. She took off her sunglasses and looked Ruby in the eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you Ruby. I've been keeping an eye on Cinder, but until now she's mostly just been a bitch. I didn't think she had it in her to do this."

Ruby reached out and squeezed Coco's hand. "It's no one's fault but hers Coco." Ruby said. "I know you would have stepped in if you were there. Thank you for caring." She craned over to kiss Coco on the cheek, improbably causing Coco to blush slightly.

"Heh, you're a charmer." Coco smiled. "Come on Velvs, let's give 'em some time alone. See you girls tomorrow."

"Thank you Coco." Weiss said.

"I take care of my own Weiss." Coco declared. "G'night." With that Velvet and Coco left, heading for Coco's room.

"I guess I'll catch you guys tomorrow then." Sun shrugged.

"Thank you Sun, so much." Blake said.

"See you tomorrow Sun." Ruby cheered. "Next chance I get I'll bake you some cookies."

"Oh sweet!" Sun exclaimed. "You'll be a hit at parties."

"Maybe I'll come to the next one." Ruby chuckled.

"Party?" Weiss asked. "What kind of party?"

"Fun kind." Sun replied. He turned and rushed to the door. "Gotta' go, bye!" He closed it behind him and jogged away.

"What kind of party Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby appeared to be sleeping. "You snore in your sleep." Ruby started faking a snore. "Charming." Weiss sighed. After a moment she and Blake shared a laugh.

* * *

Weiss spent the night in Blake's room, sleeping in Velvet's bed after assurances she would not mind. The next morning Weiss awoke first, quietly slipping out and returning to her room to grab toiletries and a change of clothes for herself and Ruby. She then lay down on Velvet's bed and waited for the other two to wake up. It was not so bad, Ruby and Blake looked so peaceful as they slept. Ruby lie atop Blake, head nestled between her breasts. As they tended to, Blake's ears flicked as she dreamed. Since Ruby was usually up early, Weiss had few opportunities to see her sleep, but she made the cutest little sounds. It all made Weiss smile.

Blake awoke next, twitching and yawning languidly before her eyes fluttered open, focusing on Weiss. "Good morning Blake." Weiss said.

"Mnmmn…" Blake groaned. She tried to shift but the weight on her chest reminded her of Ruby's presence. Smiling, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Ruby's messy hair.

Ruby grunted and stirred, trying to nestle deeper into her warm pillows. Blake giggled. "Nnng…" Ruby groaned.

"Good morning." Blake whispered.

Ruby slowly rose from her resting place, silver eyes barely cracked open. She shifted until she straddled Blake's lap, stretching her arms in the air and yawning. Suddenly, she broke down in a coughing fit, clutching her throat. "Fuck!" Ruby croaked. Both Blake and Weiss flinched. Blake sat up and wrapped her arms around Ruby as she steadied herself. Ruby took a shaky breath and looked up. The bruising around her neck was more defined, blotchy and purple, but the real shock came when she opened her eyes. Weiss gasped. The white of her right eye was replaced by an angry red. "Is it worse?"

"Your eye...it's bleeding." Weiss replied.

"Wha?" Ruby asked. Weiss opened her scroll and set the camera to front-facing before handing it to Ruby. Ruby looked at herself and scowled. "It'll go away. Yang's done it before while weightlifting." She took a picture of her eye, then several of the bruises on her neck.

Blake glared at the bruising. "I'm going to fucking murder Cinder." She hissed.

"Blake…" Ruby sighed.

"I'm supposed to protect you Ruby." Blake declared.

"You can't protect me all the time." Ruby soothed.

"What if Sun didn't show up?" Blake asked. "What if...what...if…" She choked on a sob. Ruby handed the scroll back to Weiss and wrapped Blake in a hug, allowing her to bury her face in Ruby's shoulder as she shook.

Ruby rubbed Blake's back. "I'm here, I'm alive, I'm okay, I promise."


	18. Desires

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains _explicit_ sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 18

Velvet returned to the room a little later to pick up her clothes and toiletries. She was accompanied by Coco who entered with a troubled look on her face, and Neon who followed with an angry scowl. Ruby showed the pair the bruising and her eye. "Are you in pain?" Coco asked.

"A little, can't speak well." Ruby replied.

"What about the eye?" Coco asked.

"Just popped a blood vessel, it's fine." Ruby assured her. "Thank you Coco."

Coco sighed and sat on Velvet's bed, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes. "You should apply more ointment." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and Blake dipped her hand into the container of cream sitting beside the bed. She started applying it as Ruby winced. "This just doesn't make sense." Coco sighed.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"Cinder is smart...she toys with people, pushes them, manipulates and cows them." Coco explained. "But this? This is new. She's hurt people in the past, but only in self defence."

"So what?" Blake scowled. "We've pissed her off and she's gotten violent."

"You don't piss off Cinder." Coco countered. "She gets mildly annoyed, then finds an easier target. This isn't good."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Go to the police?" Velvet suggested.

"That's one of our options, but Cinder is rich and her mother is powerful." Coco replied. "It would be messy."

"What about the headmaster?" Blake asked.

"Same thing." Weiss answered. "Salem would just pay him off, or threaten to stop donating to the college...or threaten us."

"You know her mother?" Coco asked.

"She's not someone to cross." Weiss warned.

"Lovely, that leaves option three." Coco groaned. "We go directly to Cinder, and try to sort out this shit before it hits the fan."

"As if it already hasn't." Blake grumbled.

"Ruby, what do you want to do?" Coco asked.

Ruby thought for a moment, then yawned and rubbed her hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers ran over the bruise from her fall. "I want to take a shower first." Ruby said. "But I don't want people staring at me on the way."

"Ah, hang on, here." Coco said. She dug into her purse, pulling out a slightly v-shaped piece of crimson leather, a collar. She handed it to Ruby, who stared at it with an amused expression.

"Coco…" Velvet sighed.

"What?" Coco asked. "It should cover everything."

"Or we could use a scarf." Velvet suggested. "You know, so people won't be staring at her collar."

"I don't know why I didn't think of that." Coco shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ruby cut in. "I've always wanted one of these."

"Keep it." Coco smiled. "It came as part of a set, and I never wear red."

"Cool, tha…" Ruby started coughing again, leaving everyone in the room to wince. "Is my other eye okay?"

Coco took off her sunglasses and handed them to Ruby. "You should probably take these too."

* * *

The girls, plus Sun, walked down the hallway toward Cinder's dorm room. Shortly before reaching it, Coco stopped, laying a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Are you sure?" Coco asked.

"Yes." Ruby nodded.

"Alright, stay between Blake and I." Coco ordered. "Let me do the talking. Everyone else, act serious...Weiss, that's perfect."

"I'm not doing anything." Weiss protested.

"Perfect." Coco insisted. She stepped up to the door and knocked three times before waiting.

Cinder opened the door, looking bemused. Inside the room Mercury was reclining on one of the beds, Emerald standing beside it. Blake ignored Cinder, staring past her at Emerald. "Well, good morning, Ruby, Weiss, Coco...everyone else." Cinder greeted.

"Cinder, you know why we're here." Coco snapped.

"Because you just love our conversations?" Cinder chuckled.

"Cinder." Coco grumbled.

"No really, why are you here?" Cinder asked. "I don't recall inviting you."

"Don't play with us Cinder." Blake warned.

"But it's so much fun." Cinder smirked.

" _Cinder_ , we've come to put an end to this before it escalates any further." Coco declared.

"Put an end to what?" Cinder frowned.

"Ruby?" Coco said. Ruby stepped forward, taking off her glasses and unwrapping the scarf from her neck, revealing the bruises and burst blood vessel.

Cinder looked disturbed. "Wha...what happened?" She gasped. She looked confused, gaping at Ruby.

"Cinder...do you really not know?" Coco asked.

"This wasn't me." Cinder protested. "This wouldn't ever be me."

"Then why did Emerald attack me?!" Ruby demanded.

Cinder looked shocked for a moment, then a scowl overtook her face and she closed her eyes. "Emerald…" She growled.

"Yes ma'am?" Emerald responded.

"Come here." Cinder ordered. The cocky look that had dominated Emerald's face gave way, replaced by sudden worry. She slowly made her way to Cinder's side. Cinder laid a hand on the base of Emerald's neck. Emerald bowed her head, clasping her hands submissively. Blake's glare was unfaltering, joined by all the others except Ruby, her gaze oddly blank. "Emerald, did you do this?"

"Yes ma'am." Emerald confirmed.

"Why?" Cinder asked.

"S-she insulted you." Emerald answered.

"Oh, did she now?" Cinder pressed.

"Yes, she portrayed you as...a-as a slave, a whore." Emerald explained. "She disrespected and insulted you."

"Is that what you saw in that picture?" Cinder inquired. The steady, menacing tone in Cinder's voice terrified Emerald. That terror was only reinforced as Cinder squeezed, digging her nails into Emerald's skin. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Emerald gasped.

"If I were to confess to you that my deepest, darkest fantasy was to be bound in leather and gagged, you would view me as a whore?" Cinder hissed. Emerald whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. "And you thought, that were I insulted, I would allow the strangulation of a defenseless girl?!"

"I'm sor…" Emerald started.

"Don't apologize to me!" Cinder cut her off. Emerald hunched over, tears welling in her eyes. Mercury moved toward the door, leaning against the wall, a concerned expression on his face. "This is not my doing, but it is ultimately my responsibility. Ruby, I apologize for Emerald's actions. As for her, she will submit to any punishment you deem fit."

"Cinder, please!" Emerald pleaded.

"Cin, this is a bit much…" Mercury suggested.

"No, this is just enough." Cinder declared.

Ruby looked to Emerald. The girl who had seemed so terrifying the night before was now just pathetic, shaking in fear with tears streaming down her face. "Velvet...suggestions?" Ruby asked.

"I have a cat o' nine tails." Velvet answered. Emerald whimpered.

"Hmm...Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Candle wax." Weiss replied. Emerald looked up, confused and scared.

"Ah...Blake?" Ruby asked.

"An eye for an eye." Blake growled.

"Makes everyone blind...but that gives me an idea." Ruby said. She reached into her pocket, retrieving the collar Coco had given her. Emerald's eyes bulged. "Make her kneel." Cinder applied pressure to the back of Emerald's neck, forcing her down. She fell to her knees, and opened her eyes to find herself looking up at Ruby. "I want you to wear this for one week. Do you accept?" Emerald scowled at first as she stared at the collar, but she sighed and nodded. Ruby slipped it around her neck, looping leather through the buckle and pulling it. "Is that too tight?"

"No." Emerald sighed.

"Good." Ruby said. She buckled the collar and stepped away.

Cinder allowed Emerald to stand. "Is this it?" Emerald asked.

"You're not worth anything more." Ruby declared.

"If there's nothing more, we need to have a conversation, in private." Cinder grumbled.

"I expect this won't happen again." Coco warned.

"It won't." Cinder declared. "I promise you that." She yanked Emerald backwards and slammed the door shut. As the group started to walk away they could hear Cinder's furious admonitions.

Ruby donned her scarf and glasses as the group headed back to their own rooms. "Well, that went smoother than I expected." Coco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't expect Cinder to be so reasonable." Blake admitted.

"She did seem rather accepting." Weiss noted.

"I think I made an impression on her." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah...an impression…" Blake mumbled.

"Maybe she's a closet masochist?" Ruby theorized.

"I wouldn't mind bending her over my knee." Coco laughed.

"Dibs." Velvet declared.

"You can't call dibs on hypothetical domination." Coco protested.

"Yes I can." Velvet countered. "Dibs. See? I just did it again."

"You girls are so fucking weird." Sun sighed.

"Says the dude who let a chick fart on him for ten lien." Velvet giggled.

Sun rolled his eyes. "Point taken."

* * *

Pyrrha pushed through the break room door with a sigh. To her surprise, Ren was there, changing into his street clothes. "Oh, hello Ren." Pyrrha said.

"Hello Pyrrha." Ren responded.

"Are you done already?" Pyrrha asked.

"My last appointment canceled, and Glynda said I can head home early." Ren replied. "She seems worried whenever I'm not with Nora. I tried to explain that Jaune can handle her, but she doesn't seem to believe me."

"I can sympathize with Glynda." Pyrrha chuckled. "Nora's quite a handful."

"Yes, yes she is." Ren smiled. "Speaking of which, how is Yang?

"Yang is...difficult." Pyrrha sighed.

"Jaune told me about what happened." Ren said. "That cannot have been easy for you to watch."

"Beyond that, it just seems like she isn't getting better." Pyrrha sighed. "No matter what Summer and I do, no matter what anyone does, she just seems to be getting worse. That crisis was only part of it."

"Oh?" Ren asked.

"I managed to convince her to go shopping with me." Pyrrha explained. "I figured it would be good to get her out of her room for a few hours. We ran into May, remember her?"

"They dated." Ren nodded.

"Well, Yang wanted to pick up where they left off." Pyrrha continued. "May wasn't interested, and any improvement Yang might have had went right out the window."

"If I remember correctly, their relationship ended rather poorly the first time." Ren said. "Yang did not take it well then either."

"It's more than just this situation." Pyrrha groaned. "It's more than her lack of progress. She's looking for love in all the wrong places and it's destroying her. The solutions are right in front of her but she can't seem to see them. It's so damn frustrating."

"Solutions?" Ren asked. Pyrrha froze, looking surprised, then sighed wearily and sat down. She stroked her ponytail and curled in on herself. "Pyrrha."

"It's not...fair." Pyrrha sighed.

Ren pulled a chair over to sit in front of Pyrrha. He held out his hands and, after hesitating, Pyrrha took them. "You know you can tell me anything." Ren encouraged.

"I know." Pyrrha nodded.

"You shouldn't keep things like this bottled up." Ren advised.

"Mhm." Pyrrha mumbled.

"How long?" Ren asked.

"Since I heard about the accident." Pyrrha replied.

"God…" Ren groaned.

"I was terrified Ren, and not just of losing her." Pyrrha explained. "Ruby texts me, and all I can think about is that the last words I said to her were 'the break room is occupied' and not 'I love you, please come back to me.'"

Ren began rubbing Pyrrha's hand soothingly. She squeezed his other hand in response. "Why haven't you confessed?" Ren asked.

"Yang isn't in a good place, Ren." Pyrrha sighed. "She's in pain, she's grieving, she's reaching out for distractions, trying to numb herself. It's not healthy."

"Perhaps what she needs is a stable relationship, a dependable lover." Ren suggested.

"What she wants is to be loved, not pitied." Pyrrha said.

"But you do love her." Ren declared.

"Yes, too much to take advantage of her." Pyrrha confirmed.

"You could never take advantage of her." Ren assured her.

"If I were to confess to her while she's in this state, yes I would." Pyrrha countered. "I have no doubt in my mind Yang would accept. But would it be because she loves me back? Or because she's afraid of rejection and losing me? She already hides her suffering to avoid being a burden. If we were in a relationship she would try even harder." Pyrrha had Ren's hands in a vice-grip. "No, I can't do that to her. She deserves better...we both do."

"So what _will_ you do?" Ren asked.

"Take care of her, to the best of my ability." Pyrrha replied.

"And if she attempts to seduce you?" Ren asked.

"She won't." Pyrrha answered.

"Try me." Ren pressed.

"I...I…don't know." Pyrrha admitted.

* * *

It started a little after midnight. Pyrrha was in bed, but awake. The frame was pressed against the wall of Yang's room, a very thin wall. At first the sounds emanating from the adjacent room resembled sobbing. Pyrrha debated whether or not to get up to console Yang, but decided against it. After all, she did not want to mother Yang, preferring her to retain some semblance of independence. Then the sounds stopped and Pyrrha breathed a sigh of belief. But it was just beginning. A humming began, a deep, constant humming. _Oh God please no_ _._ Pyrrha thought. The sounds came back, not sobs but whimpers, barely suppressed moans. The walls were paper thin and Pyrrha could hear everything as Yang enjoyed one of her new toys. And Pyrrha's body was reacting too.

"Oh come on now." Pyrrha whispered. She rarely found herself aroused, having a very low sex drive. Or maybe she had a normal sex drive and her friends were the weird ones. Especially Nora, that damned nymphomaniac. Pyrrha was paranoid of every semi-private surface in the gym because of Nora. During her time with Ren her drive had increased. Ren was many things, a caring boyfriend, a wonderful cook, and a voracious lover. On the odd occasion Pyrrha found herself in need, she had plenty of memories to sate herself. But this night, those were not the images that came to mind. As Yang's moans grew in frequency and volume, her mind wandered to certain times in their shared history. High school locker rooms, the gym showers, trips to the beach, all of them involving Yang in states of semi or complete undress.

"God damnit why?" Pyrrha sighed. This was wrong, but damnit this was a rare occasion and she had been suffering in silence for too long. She lifted her hips from the bed and slid her hand downward. As her fingers brushed her lips she searched for her favorite memories. Ren taking her from behind in the shower, firm hands massaging her breasts. Pyrrha on her knees in the bedroom, trailing kisses along Ren's thigh. Yang laughing at Nora's ribbing as water dripped from her still wet hair onto her bare chest. Ren's fingers massaging her nethers, finding the perfect spot and sending tremors through her body. Yang lying nude on the beach, a blissful smile on her face, the sun reflecting off her silvery, lilac aviators. Pyrrha riding Ren in the front seat of her beloved car. Yang pushing her against a wall, trailing kisses down her throat as strong fingers slipped into her jeans, cupping her wetness and slipping pa…

"Ooaamph!" Pyrrha moaned as she came hard, hastily muffling her vocalization with a pillow as shockwaves of pleasure pulsed up and down her spine, each coaxing another muffled whimper from her throat. Slowly she came down from her bliss, groaning as she slipped her fingers from her still spasming core, and collapsed fully. She willed her breath to steady, her heartbeat to calm, and the last image of Yang's alluring, hungry grin to fade from her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up a little after dawn. She got up, made a quick stop in the bathroom, then wandered into the lounge. Summer was sitting on one of the couches, a magazine in her hands and a steaming cup of coffee on the table before her. "Morning Pyrrha." She said.

"Good morning Summer." Pyrrha yawned. She took a seat on the couch opposite Summer and stretched out.

"Pyrrha, is everything alright?" Summer asked.

"Yes, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" Summer asked. "I heard some whimpering…"

"Oh...uh...I don't know." Pyrrha lied. "I usually don't remember my dreams." Summer shrugged and went back to her magazine.

After a few minutes Pyrrha got up and made her way to the kitchen. She put some bread in the toaster and started making some coffee. As the freshly made toast popped up Yang walked in with a yawn and a stretch. "Hey Pyr." Yang said. "Smells good."

"Good morning Yang." Pyrrha said. "Sleep well?"

"Did you?" Yang smirked. "I swear I heard you having some fun."

"No...I was…" Pyrrha gasped.

"Do you have a vibe?" Yang asked. "I know a good brand."

"Yang, I wasn't…" Pyrrha protested.

"Sorry I put on that show for you." Yang laughed. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"Yang, I wasn't masturbating!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Oh, that's what those noises were!" Summer called from the living room. "No need to be so bashful Pyrrha!"

"Yang…" Pyrrha sighed. "I hate you."

Yang laughed and hugged Pyrrha, who hid her flustered face. "Hate you too."

* * *

"Ruby, it's almost noon." Weiss admonished. "You should be up already."

"I just want to sleep." Ruby groaned, rolling over and drawing the covers over her head. "No more exams, no more studying."

"Come on, exams weren't that bad." Weiss said.

"Speak for yourself." Ruby sighed. "They were brutal. And now my reward is a week all alone in an empty school."

"Well...you don't have to spend the week here." Weiss suggested. "Why not spend it with Blake and I?"

"Really?!" Ruby gasped, snapping upright and throwing off the covers.

"Really." Weiss smiled. "You're family now. You should spend the holiday with us."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "Of course! Wait...are you sure it's okay? I wouldn't be imposing or anything?"

"I'm pretty sure Winter already worked you into our plans." Weiss laughed. "It's another chance to spoil you, how could she pass it up? And I know Blake wouldn't have it any other way."

Ruby scrambled out of bed and started pulling things from underneath. "I need to start packing!" She exclaimed.

"Remember, it's a whole week." Weiss advised. "Make sure you pack enough."

"Thanks so much!" Ruby giggled. She jumped up and wrapped Weiss in a tight embrace. Weiss gently returned the hug as a blush spread across her face.


	19. Leaving

Chapter 19

Blake entered her room to find Velvet sitting on her bed, backed into the corner, knees pulled up to hide her face, arms wrapped around her legs, and her ears bowed. Closing the door, Blake could see she was trembling. The smell of arousal was almost overpowering. "Velvet?" Blake asked.

Velvet squeaked, uncurling slightly to look at Blake. "Oh...h-hi Blake." She managed.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"No, not really." Velvet admitted.

Blake sat on the bed beside Velvet. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I...C-Coco left early." Velvet replied.

"What?" Blake gasped. "You didn't…"

"N-no, no, we didn't break up." Velvet stuttered. "She just planned to leave early, a-and she was gonna' reschedule, but I didn't mind. I wasn't gonna' be any trouble. She didn't need to worry."

"Velvet, you're crying." Blake observed.

"That's...I'm...not well." Velvet struggled.

"You're sick?" Blake asked.

"Hmm...y-yeah." Velvet nodded. "You could say that."

"Are you in pain?" Blake inquired.

"N-not really...but yeah, y-yeah I am." Velvet answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Blake pressed.

Velvet was silent for a time, Blake waiting patiently. When she did speak it was barely a whisper. "Blake...h-have you heard of hypersexuality?" She asked.

"Uh...I think so." Blake replied.

"Most people don't call it that." Velvet continued, tears streaming down her face. "It's the clinical name. I prefer it, it makes me feel less...unstable. But it doesn't matter. I am what I am a-and I can't hide it." She stifled a sob and curled inward again. "I tried, but I can't help it. I'm a nymphomaniac, a walking fucking stereotype of my kind, a-and without Coco I can't handle it. I can't do it Blake. Before I came here I used to run off to the bathrooms and fuck myself, but then I found Coco, and she _made love_ to me. Blake, no one has ever done that before. A quick fuck or two here and there, a few failed relationships, people who couldn't keep up, who wouldn't keep up, or just wanted to use me for sex and ran off with their tails between their legs!"

The tears were gone, replaced by burning anger. "People think just because they're a Faunus they can handle it, but no, no they fucking can't!" Velvet shouted. "This isn't a race thing. Being part animal doesn't magically make you good at satiating an addiction. I need endurance, dedication and persistence, and news flash, most people can't deliver. Not even _Coco_ could deliver, and she tried, holy fuck she tried, the first week was the most wonderful of my life, but after the first few times the hunger grew and she couldn't satisfy me."

Velvet grabbed a pillow and shoved it between her legs, taking a shaky but infuriated breath. "You know what she did?" Velvet asked. "She brushed it off. She kept going until she was exhausted, and asked if I wanted more. I didn't ask for more, she already gave me everything, but she did it anyway. Do you know how it feels to see the woman you love pass out from loving you?" Blake stared at her wide-eyed, but nodded.

"When she woke up, I told her everything, and she accepted me Blake." Velvet went on. "No one has accepted this before, not even my parents. T-they just tried to sweep it under the rug. They didn't know how to handle it. Their daughter a clinical whore? Isn't that a lovely thought?! B-but Coco took it in stride. She let me set the pace, and we opened our hearts to others - Yatsu, Fox, Nebula, Sage...beautiful, kind people. And they helped. I could feel normal. I could finally function! Whenever I flared I could tell Coco, and she could make sure I was taken care of. Sometimes she could do it herself, sometimes she'd need help, but it never bothered her. She just wanted to see me happy because she _loves_ me Blake. She loves me, and now I can't do it. I can't bring myself to do it. Some sick, twisted part of myself just feels _wrong_ without her, in my arms, pressed against my back, holding my hand, just being near me. It's not the same, it's not right, and it's killing me. I'm not in pain, but it hurts so bad...and there's nothing I can do. I-I don't know what to do Blake. I don't...know…"

Velvet collapsed into Blake's lap, sobbing. Blake tried to console her, stroking her hair, her ears, but if it helped at all she had no idea. Blake was shellshocked and lost, that one of her closest friends was suffering so harshly from something she had no control over. She had no idea how to respond, no idea how to help. So Blake sat there, pretending to be the rock Velvet needed so much right now, when she was sure that if Velvet applied the slightest pressure, she would crumble to dust and leave her helpless.

Two soft knocks rung on the door. "Blake, Velvet?" Ruby called. "Are you guys okay?"

Velvet tensed, her gaze snapping to the door. "Ruby?" Velvet gasped.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Ruby asked. "I heard yelling."

Velvet pulled away from Blake's lap, visibly panicking. "S-she heard…" She groaned.

"Velv, look at me." Blake commanded, placing herself in front of Velvet. "You trust me, don't you?" Velvet nodded. "Then you can trust Ruby. She will not judge you, she will not think less of you, she will accept you completely and utterly without question, and she will support you, better than I can. She...she did it for me. She'll do it for you."

Velvet's ears drooped. "Alright...Ruby, door's unlocked." She sighed.

Ruby quickly pushed into the room with a concerned look on her face. The look grew fearful when she saw Velvet's tear-streaked face. Joining the pair on the bed, Ruby took hold of Velvet's hands, stroking them gently. "Velvet, what happened?" She asked. "Are you okay? Was it Cardin?"

Velvet managed a smile. "N-no, it wasn't Cardin." She sniffled. "I'm...I'm not well. I...I need...I need to tell you something. It needs to stay between us, okay?"

"Anything, I promise my lips are sealed." Ruby declared.

Velvet took a deep breath, eyes flickering to Blake, who smiled reassuringly. "I'm a nymphomaniac." Velvet admitted.

Ruby tilted her head. "You mean hypersexual?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Velvet's face lit up. "You know about it?"

"Penny, my first partner, got really paranoid one day that she was hypersexual." Ruby smiled fondly. "So we spent a while researching it. Turns out she just had a high sex drive, but it was interesting learning about it anyway."

"S-sounds like you two had a fun time." Velvet giggled.

"Yeah, we did." Ruby confirmed. "But that's in the past, and we're in the present, and I want to help you. Are you having a flare?"

"Y-yeah." Velvet nodded.

Ruby's gaze snapped back and forth between Blake and Velvet. "Do you need...help?" She asked. Blake raised an eyebrow. "N-not that I'm volunteering us. Though if Blake's okay with it, I don't mind helping a friend in need."

"Thank you Ruby, but no." Velvet replied with a genuine grin. "That kind of help isn't the problem, or rather it is, but not in the sense that I can't get it. Just that I...I can't do it."

"Are...you on your period?" Ruby asked.

"We don't have periods Ruby." Blake reminded.

"Ah, right, right…" Ruby nodded. "Do you have a chastity belt on?"

"Oh God Ruby!" Blake gasped.

Velvet burst into laughter as Blake gave Ruby a bemused scowl. Ruby blushed. "Bloody hell Ruby." Velvet laughed. "Bless you, I needed that."

"Just trying to help." Ruby shrugged.

"You are, you really are." Velvet smiled. "But to answer your question properly, it's nothing direct, just...Coco left early, with my consent even. She knows about my condition, and gave me permission to continue seeing others while she's gone...but I can't."

"So others can't satisfy you?" Ruby asked.

"Not without her." Velvet confirmed. "I just, I feel empty, and I haven't felt like this for months now. It used to happen when I would have flings and one night stands, but with Coco with me, I never felt that way. I don't want to feel that way Ruby, but without Coco it's all I feel, and I can't stand it anymore, a-and I'm gonna' be going home soon, which means even if I could stand it, I wouldn't have anyone to help. I'd have to go bar hopping or something, and fuck if that's dangerous...I feel like I'm on fire, and maybe it will fade a little. Maybe if I use a lot of toys constantly, but that's not practical, not anymore. I'm too used to Coco, too used to having multiple partners. I don't know how I'm gonna' cope Ruby."

"Have you talked about it with Coco?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes, I told you she said I could continue without her." Velvet answered.

"No, no, not about that." Ruby shook her head. "About _this_ , that you can't do it without her."

"N-no, I...I don't want her to worry." Velvet explained. "I don't want to be clingy or possessive. In the bedroom that's all well and good, but I don't want to be a pain."

"And how do you think she'll feel when she finds out you've been sexually starved because you refuse to communicate with her?" Ruby pressed.

"Wha...I didn't...I'm not…" Velvet struggled.

"You're hurting yourself Velvet, and you'll be hurting Coco by extension." Ruby advised. "What if you really hurt yourself? Can you imagine the guilt she would feel, knowing that you suffered for her sake? When all she wants to do is love you, and keep you safe?"

"I...I don't want to be a burden." Velvet protested.

"Velvet, how long have you been together?" Ruby asked.

"Two...maybe three months." Velvet replied.

"In all this time, has she ever once complained about you?" Ruby asked.

"No…" Velvet answered.

"No, because she loves you." Ruby declared. "She accepts you for who you are and is dedicated to making this work despite the difficulties. If she were here right now, what do you think she would say to this?"

"That...that I should never be afraid to tell me when I'm hurting, Honeybun…" Velvet sighed. "I...I need to call her."

"Yes you do." Ruby confirmed. Velvet pulled Ruby into a hug. "Thank you for trusting me, trusting us Velvet. I know this is really hard for you, and I'm glad we could help."

"Thank you, thank you both so much." Velvet said. She released Ruby to hug Blake. "You both mean the world to me."

"And you to us." Blake smiled. "Are you going to be okay? We can stay if you need us."

"No, I should be good now." Velvet replied. "I think this conversation should be private anyway, but if I do need you, I'll send you a message."

"We'll keep six ears out." Ruby joked. Blake scoffed.

Velvet giggled. "Thank you."

* * *

Ruby waited for Winter alongside Blake and Weiss. Weiss had with her two large suitcases of the sort Ruby had tripped over when they met. Blake carried a single, much smaller bag. For the week's vacation, Ruby had a single, rather sizable wheeled suitcase. Winter pulled up exactly on time, and as she helped load the bags into her SUV, had the same sort of joking conversation with Weiss about her driving style as the pair usually had. Then they all climbed inside and were off.

Ruby noticed they were not heading toward the Schnee home. Instead they took to the highway, heading for the city, with Winter driving much more carefully than she had during their first meeting. Ruby assumed they were off to go shopping or get something to eat before heading to the house, but then Winter turned off the highway well short of the city. They were heading for the airport. Why? "Are you taking me on a trip?" Ruby asked. "I thought we would just spend the week at your place."

"It's been far too long since we took a real vacation." Winter replied. "I thought it would be good for all of us to get away for the week."

"And I hear Patch is lovely this time of year." Weiss added, looking at Ruby in the rear-view mirror with a knowing smirk.

Ruby's jaw dropped and she started shaking. Blake thought she might fly apart. "You're taking me home?!" Ruby cheered. "I...you...awesome! Thank's so much!" After giggling and hugging Blake, the shaking stopped. "Wait...you're going out of your way for me...you don't have to…"

"Of course we do." Winter cut her off. "You want nothing more than to be able to see your sister and give her a big hug. I have the means to make your wish come true. It would be cruel not to do this. You are part of the family after all."

"Besides, we just would have ended up hanging around the house otherwise." Blake shrugged. "None of us have been to Patch. You get to see your sister, we get to visit a new place."

"And we all get to see you happy." Winter added. "That's reward enough in itself."

"Wow I...thanks, thanks so much." Ruby cried tears of joy. "This is just...just... _so awesome_!"

* * *

Once Ruby learned the finer details of the trip, she was even more excited. On her way to Atlas, she had flown coach on a budget airline. Not only was she crammed into the plane with the other passengers like cattle, the only appealing food on offer for the 6 hour flight was a bag of cookies and a can of soda. Ruby even had to pay extra for that. The "cookies" turned out to be oatmeal-raisin abominations, and the soda was some off-brand copy served to her warm. For her return to Patch she got to fly first class. She had leg room, a seat that fully reclined, a private television screen, and a full hot meal.

The flight was smooth and on time, landing at Signal Airport a little after midday. The group collected their luggage, piled into a rented luxury car, and Ruby directed Winter toward her home. Eventually Winter had to switch over to a proper GPS as Ruby's excitement robbed her of any ability to focus on the task at hand. Ruby sat in the back seat, beside Blake, rocking back and forth with barely contained energy. Every once in a while she would giggle or squeak, a familiar sight driving home the point that it was all really happening.

"Hey Ruby...how much does your family know about...us?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean...I told Winter _everything_." Blake replied. "Did you tell your family... _everything_?"

"What, you mean about our sex?" Ruby laughed. "No. Well, I told my sister everything, and she probably told her mom. But I just told my mother that I'm dating you, you're a Faunus, you read with me, and you're really nice. She can probably figure out what we've been up to, but I don't think she's interested in the details."

"Just as long as she's not going to go all 'angry mother-in-law' on me." Blake joked.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Ruby smirked. "You're not the first person to leave a mark on me after all."

In the front seat Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes. "Can you guys not talk about sex for like fifteen minutes?" She sighed.

Winter slowed the car, snapping Ruby out of her focus on the conversation. "Is this it?" Winter asked, pointing to a gravel drive barely visible between the trees on either side.

"Yep, that's it!" Ruby cheered. "I can't believe I'm home!"

* * *

"I think 50 is too heavy for me." Summer complained.

"There's no way to know unless you try." Pyrrha countered.

"But 45 pushed me to my limit yesterday." Summer noted. "Why can't I just stick with that?"

"You've been at 45 for days." Pyrrha replied. "You'll never improve if you don't keep pushing yourself."

"I think you're taking this whole working out thing a little farther than I intended." Summer sighed. "I just wanted to get rid of some excess flab. Now you've filled the guest room with weights, and you have me wearing this ridiculous outfit." Summer's workout clothes were more advanced than they had been during her one trip to the gym. Gone were the loose t-shirt and shorts, replaced by a tight tank top and skin-tight short-shorts.

"But doesn't it make you feel great?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean...there is a sense of accomplishment." Summer admitted. "But all the aches and pains…" The doorbell rang, interrupting Summer's whining. "Oh, I should get that." It was the perfect excuse to get out of more exercise, if only for a few minutes. Huffing and puffing, glistening with sweat, Summer jogged to the door and opened it. "Ruby?!" She gasped.

"Surprise!" Ruby cheered, leaping into her mother's arms.

"And you've brought friends too." Summer gaped. "How…"

"Winter's rich, like, super rich!" Ruby explained. "They didn't have any plans for fall break, so they figured we could all spend the week here."

"Well that's great." Summer smiled. "Thank you, so much."

"Ruby, you didn't tell me you had another sister." Winter smirked.

"Oh stop it." Summer blushed. "I'm her mother silly."

"Ah, Summer Rose, baker of the world's greatest cookies." Winter said.

"The same." Summer laughed. She turned to the others. "And you must be Weiss and Blake. It's so good to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Weiss said with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Rose." Blake said.

"Please, call me Summer." She said. "Hell, call me mom. If you're friends of my daughter you're part of the family."

"My philosophy exactly." Winter agreed.

"Summer, I swear I heard…" Pyrrha started, walking into the main room. "It is Ruby!"

Ruby released her mother and ran to hug Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha!" She cheered. "Where's Yang?"

"In her room as usual." Pyrrha replied. "I'll go get her."

"And I'll make some coffee...or would you prefer tea?" Summer asked.

"Tea would be lovely." Winter replied.

"Tea is good." Blake agreed.

"Come in, come in, make yourselves at home." Summer enthused. She walked past a mirror and got a glimpse of her attire. "Oh shit…" She swore under her breath. "And please excuse my appearance. One of the personal trainers living with me was just putting me through my paces."

"We're not done." Pyrrha reminded. "And don't think this will get you out of it."

"Don't I know it." Summer grumbled.

Pyrrha made her way down the hall to Yang's room. She gave two hard knocks on the door. Inside Yang slipped off her headphones. "What is it?" Yang asked.

"Ruby's here!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "And she brought her friends from school."

"Really?" Yang gasped.

"Really!" Pyrrha confirmed. "Now get out here."

"Just a minute." Yang called. She turned off the music and disconnected her scroll from the headphones, tossing them aside. There was a twinge of pain in her missing arm. She grabbed the pill bottle from the nightstand and poured out two pills onto the bed. She had stopped putting the cap on. It was difficult to remove one-handed and was just delayed her relief from the pain. She swallowed the pills with water from the glass she kept by her bedside, then got up and checked herself in the mirror. Her clothes were presentable enough, and she was quickly able to fix her hair, making sure to cover her scar with it. She took a deep breath, smiling, the first genuine smile she had worn in quite some time, and headed to the lounge room.

When Ruby spotted Yang she sprung up from the couch and rushed into a flying hug. Yang caught her a bit unsteadily. "Yang, I missed you so much!" Ruby exclaimed. "I wanted to give you so many hugs and be there to support you and…"

"I know sis." Yang said. "I missed you too."

Ruby released Yang and backed away a step. Her eyes briefly wandered to the stump of her right arm. Yang noticed and her smile noticeably dipped. "I just want you to be happy." Ruby sighed.

"I want the same for you." Yang said. She smiled wistfully for a moment. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"


	20. Fallen

Chapter 20

While Ruby introduced Yang and Pyrrha to her new friends, Summer slipped away to shower and change into more presentable attire. It was embarrassing, having her first meeting with them while she was sweaty and dressed in such revealing clothing. Sure, if they were anything like the friends Ruby had made in the past, they would forget the whole thing, or at least only look back and laugh on occasion. Still, the Schnee name was famous, and though Summer knew it was irrational, she felt the need to be perfect for them. She put on a nice blouse and styled her hair as best she could in the short time she gave herself, then returned to the lounge.

When Summer arrived Pyrrha was leaning against a wall, covering her face with her hands. Even so, Summer was able to see that she was blushing. "What have you done to poor Pyrrha?" Summer sighed.

"Oh, I was just talking about my relationship with Blake." Ruby replied. "I guess I must have gone into a little too much detail."

"This is probably my fault." Winter suggested. "In our family there are no secrets and no topic is taboo."

"Hmm...I try to keep things that way myself." Summer noted, taking a seat beside Ruby. Ruby leaned against her and Summer wrapped an arm around her daughter. "But that doesn't mean we discuss these things when we have company."

"Sorry Pyrrha." Ruby apologized.

"No, it's alright." Pyrrha shook her head. "I should be used to it by now."

"So, Pyrrha, what's your relation to Ruby?" Winter asked.

"I'm just a friend." Pyrrha replied. "I moved in to help out Summer and Yang."

"You're more than just a friend." Summer declared. "As far as I'm concerned you're my third daughter."

"Given her age, wouldn't she technically be the first?" Yang suggested.

"I suppose so." Summer smirked. "Now I can make good on that threat to write you out of my will!"

"That's it, I'm adding ten push-ups to your next set." Yang countered.

"And you're back in the will." Summer laughed. She turned to the guests. "So, Winter, Weiss, Blake, what brings you to Patch?"

"Ruby told Weiss and Blake she wanted to visit her sister." Winter replied. "How can I say no?"

"What do I owe you?" Summer asked.

"Owe me?" Winter tilted her head in confusion.

"I wouldn't feel right having you spend so much on my daughter." Summer explained. "Please, let me reimburse…"

"Absolutely not." Winter cut her off. "She's family for me too, and besides, I have more money than I know what to do with."

"And she loves to spoil people." Weiss added.

"Seriously, she gets off to this." Blake joked.

"Plus it's not like we're not getting anything out of it." Winter continued. "Patch _is_ beautiful this time of year, and I've never had occasion to visit."

"I'm afraid you'll run out of things to do here rather quickly." Summer warned. "The university is probably bigger than Signal, and that's the biggest city on the island."

"And it can be _really_ boring out here in the sticks." Yang sighed. "You have to drive fifteen minutes just to get a decent burger."

"There are plenty of lovely forest trails though." Pyrrha noted. "You could spend all day just taking in the autumn colors."

"Like I said, boring." Yang laughed.

"Finding a hotel was rather troublesome." Winter admitted. "Nothing I saw online looked particularly appealing. I was hoping you might offer a tip."

"A hotel, around here?" Pyrrha asked. "There are hardly any nearby and the ones we have are...less than luxurious."

"They're dives." Yang added.

"You should just stay here." Summer suggested.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Winter shook her head.

"Nonsense." Summer insisted. "We have plenty of room, and it's the least I can do to thank you for bringing my daughter home to see her family." She thought for a moment. "Let's see...Yang has her room, Winter and Weiss, you can take the master bedroom, Pyrrha can move into the guest room, I'll sleep on the air mattress, and Blake can share with Ruby."

"Well, if you insist…" Winter started.

"I do." Summer confirmed. "Now, allow me to show around."

* * *

After some introductions and a home cooked dinner, everyone called it a night. The group that had traveled from Atlas was worn out from their trip, Yang saw no point in staying up if Ruby was going to sleep, and Pyrrha working out a little with Summer knocked them right out. The next day was a Sunday, and Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha decided to take Weiss and Blake into town to show them around. Summer and Winter remained at the house, having decided to let the "kids" have some time to themselves.

Winter asked Summer to show her around the forest in hopes of experiencing some of Patch's natural beauty. Perfect weather further encouraged them to take a relaxing walk through the woods. "Your sisters are lovely." Summer said after the pair had walked for a few minutes.

"Only Weiss is my sister." Winter corrected. "Blake is more of a daughter to me. Though I suppose Weiss is like a daughter to me too. But thank you, I tried to raise them well."

"So you did raise them?" Summer asked.

"Mhm." Winter nodded. "Our parents, Weiss and mine, died when she was young. Blake came to us not long after, and I've done my best since then."

"That's...wow Winter, you've done very well." Summer praised.

"Thank you Summer, as have you." Winter smiled. "I have not had the pleasure to get to know Yang, but Ruby had been nothing but angelic. You must be very proud of her."

"I am, she's so much smarter than I was at her age." Summer laughed. "I wish I had the drive to go as far as I'm sure she will."

"It takes great drive to raise a child, let alone two." Winter noted. "Don't sell yourself short. You're a strong woman, beautiful too. Everything Ruby is today started with you."

At a loss, Summer stared wide-eyed at Winter. Winter returned a gentle smile. Summer felt her face flush and turned away, smiling shyly. "Thank you Winter, you are very kind." Summer managed. "You're beautiful too, you know?"

Winter's smile grew. "Not as lovely as you." Summer felt as though she would explode.

* * *

"Welcome to our main street!" Yang exclaimed as the group walked past the row of shops that lined the road. "If you can't find it here...order it online."

"You'll be ordering online a lot." Ruby joked.

"Even in the city, Weiss finds herself ordering online most of the time." Blake noted.

"It's a matter of convenience Blake." Weiss explained. "I dislike public transport and do not wish to bother Winter whenever I want something."

"You could always get your license." Blake suggested.

"You know I'm not comfortable behind the wheel." Weiss countered, looking embarrassed.

"Because your feet can't reach the pedals?" Yang smirked. Blake and Ruby burst into laughter as Weiss glared at Yang who smiled innocently. "Don't laugh Rubes, you're barely an inch taller."

"That's because I'm younger." Ruby protested. "You're a big blonde tree."

"If I'm a tree you're a stump." Yang chuckled. She gestured toward her own stump. "Hah, maybe I should wrap this in red and start talking to it. 'Hey Rubes, now you can never leave, never ever, muahahahah.'"

"Blaaaake, Yang's calling me short." Ruby whined.

"She's your big sister, she gets to do that." Blake noted.

"Traitor!" Ruby accused with faux indignation. "Does my love mean nothing to you?"

Blake looped her arm around Ruby, pulling her close. "Your love means _everything_ to me." She declared.

Ruby could not form a response, staring into Blake's eyes. Pyrrha looked on with amusement. They failed to notice as Yang and Weiss moved on. Glancing back, Weiss scoffed and Yang smiled fondly. "They always like that?" Yang asked.

"Sometimes worse." Weiss replied.

"Hah, good, and what about you?" Yang asked. "Heard you've got a special someone of your own."

"Not precisely." Weiss sighed. "Neon is a dear friend, and I enjoy my time with her. But we are not in an exclusive relationship."

"A friend so dear you beat down a man three times your mass to defend her?" Yang pressed.

"Without hesitation." Weiss confirmed.

"I'm glad you have Ruby's back then." Yang laughed.

"To the best of my ability." Weiss frowned. She was reminded of the recent incident, but plastered on a weak smile to hide her feelings of guilt.

Yang noticed Weiss' shift in mood and moved a little closer. "Tell me about Neon." Yang requested. "Rubes doesn't know her very well." Weiss' smile became genuine.

* * *

"Blake, may I ask you a question?" Pyrrha asked as Yang and Weiss walked off. "If it's too personal I'll understand."

"Of course Pyrrha." Blake replied.

"Your bow, does it ever get uncomfortable?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Blake nodded. "In the heat it can be stifling, so I usually go with a hat during the summer. If I tie it wrong the pressure makes my ears ache, and if I wear it all day they end up very stiff."

"But I get to massage them when she takes it off." Ruby cheered.

"You make it worth the effort." Blake smiled.

"Aw, you flirt you." Ruby giggled.

Blake leaned over and pecked Ruby on the cheek. She turned to Pyrrha. "You're wondering why, right?" Blake asked.

"I don't wish to pry." Pyrrha said.

"You're far too kind to pry Pyrrha." Blake encouraged. "I realize that anti-Faunus prejudice is increasingly rare, particularly in rural areas such as Patch. Unfortunately, Atlas has a history of institutional racism, and it may never fade."

"Which is a fair point, however Patch has always been rather inclusive." Pyrrha noted. "Everyone knows everyone, and several families of Faunus have lived here for generations."

"Pyrrha's got a point Blake." Ruby agreed. "You don't have to worry about prejudice here."

Blake looked around the street, noting the mixture of humans and Faunus. "It's always been an added layer of security...sort of a safety blanket too, I guess." Blake explained. "Like carrying a can of pepper spray, or having a condom in your wallet. It makes me feel safer, knowing that wherever I am, or whoever is around me, no one will see me as a Faunus, but first and foremost a person."

"I understand." Pyrrha said. "No one wishes to be judged unfairly. I can't promise it will never occur here, only that if it did, you will not stand alone."

Blake turned to Pyrrha who met her gaze with a kind and supportive smile. "You are a profound person, Pyrrha." Blake smiled back.

"Ahah, I guess Ren rubbed off on me." Pyrrha giggled.

"In more ways that one." Ruby smirked.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha gasped, blushing.

Ruby chuckled as Blake rolled her eyes. "Maybe...maybe there's no better place and time." Blake said.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Blake confirmed. She reached up, gently undoing her bow and pulling it free. She shook her ears and flicked them, stretching them to and fro. She looked down at the ribbon in her hand before kneeling in front of Ruby. "Take care of this for me." Blake gently wrapped the ribbon around Ruby's neck, tying a bow in a similar style to the one she wore. Ruby beamed at Blake before leaping into her arms and hugging her tightly. She squealed as Blake stood, taking her upward. Ruby wrapped her legs around Blake's midsection, clinging tightly as she giggled. "We should probably catch up. I don't know how well Weiss will play with Yang."

Pyrrha nodded her agreement. "Yes, let's."

* * *

"...so she made this bracelet." Weiss explained. "Apparently it's traditional to give them to mates, but that practice has fallen out of favor. Instead they denote close bonds of kinship. With her scent infused in it, any Faunus I meet will know I'm a friend of their kind." Weiss allowed Yang to handle her wrist, showing off the woven band.

"It's beautiful." Yang declared. "Kinda' makes me jealous humans can't do stuff like that."

"It makes me regret not asking Blake about Faunus culture." Weiss sighed. "We talked about their history, their struggles, but never their traditions. I think, for better or worse, I've come to view her as human. Or, rather, no different than I, and it caused me to fail her in that regard."

"You didn't fail her, it probably just never came up." Yang encouraged. "If it really bothers you, it's never too late to ask. She might even appreciate having something new to talk about."

"You may be right." Weiss nodded. "Thanks Yang. Sometimes I find myself fearing the worst."

"Happens to the best of us." Yang shrugged. "So, Neon, a hyperactive, excitable, adorable cat Faunus? Sounds familiar."

"You know another?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I know a very excitable, adorable little girl, and I know of a cat Faunus." Yang smirked. "Put them together and…" She glanced behind them, drawing Weiss' gaze to Blake and Ruby who were chatting with Pyrrha. "A pretty good combination if you ask me."

"Hmm...if only…" Weiss mumbled.

Yang laid her hand on Weiss' shoulder, squeezing gently. "Whatever goes on, good luck." She smiled.

"Thank you Yang." Weiss smiled back. "You're not half bad...for a big blond tree."

"For a stump you're pretty cute." Yang laughed. "Under different circumstances I would make a pass at you."

"O-oh?" Weiss gasped. "I'm not too... _short_ for you?"

"Being _tall_ is overrated Weiss." Yang smirked. "My balance is shit right now. Goddamn, constantly leaning forward and to the left."

Weiss giggled as Yang stumbled on purpose, bumping into her. She pushed Yang back up, wrapping her arm around Yang's. "You just use it as an excuse to lean on pretty girls." Weiss accused.

"Guilty." Yang admitted.

"Brute." Weiss scoffed.

"Midget." Yang teased.

"Oaf." Weiss jabbed.

"Snowflake." Yang mocked.

"Bimbo." Weiss derided.

"Hey, I resent that!" Yang protested. "A bimbo is dumb. I know exactly what I'm doing. That makes me a harlot."

"You're impossible." Weiss laughed.

"And you love it." Yang countered.

"You keep telling yourself that." Weiss smirked.

With a giggle and a squeak from the smaller girl, Blake carried Ruby up to Yang. "Special delivery!" Blake announced.

"A gift!" Yang cheered. "Blakey, you shouldn't have, and with such a lovely bow! Keep giving me gifts like this and people are gonna' talk." Weiss released her arm, allowing Yang to hook it around Ruby's waist. As Blake let go, Yang hoisted the giggling Ruby under her arm. "God, you're getting heavy sis. What has she been feeding you?"

"Seafood!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Lovely." Yang smiled. "Come on, the ice cream shop is up ahead. I'll race ya'!"

Yang dropped Ruby, who barely managed to stay on her feet with the help of a hand on the ground. She chased after Yang, laughing and yelling at her for cheating. Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were left to chuckle at them. Weiss turned to Blake, looking at her exposed ears. "Trying a new look?" Weiss asked.

"Do you like it?" Blake asked.

"It's beautiful." Weiss replied.

"Good, maybe I'll think about keeping it." Blake declared.

"We should catch up to them before they devour the store." Pyrrha suggested.

"Ugh, she's going to be bouncing off the walls all day." Weiss groaned.

"You know you love it." Blake teased.

Weiss laughed. "Quiet you."

* * *

Summer and Winter returned to the backyard after taking a long and circuitous walk through the forest. The sun was just beginning to set, and the others would soon be returning. "That was lovely, Summer." Winter smiled. "The forests in Atlas are so bleak this time of year."

Summer walked up to a big tree near the house. The leaves were turning, and slowly a collection of those that had fallen piled up beneath. For some reason she could not quite explain, Summer badly wanted to impress Winter. Sure, she had quite enjoyed the scenery and conversation, but Summer wanted to make sure. "Winter…" Summer called.

"What is it Summer?" Winter asked, stepping up beside her.

"I'm gonna' climb it." Summer declared.

"Oh, are you now?" Winter asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Summer confirmed. "Used to do this all the time when I was younger."

"Define younger." Winter pressed.

"Uh...twelve?" Summer shrugged.

"Summer…" Winter sighed.

"I've been working out!" Summer said as she flexed, though the coat she wore entirely hid her biceps. "I should be able to do it."

"Alright, alright." Winter relented. "Just be careful. I'm not strong enough to catch you."

"Hah!" Summer scoffed. "You won't have to catch me...hopefully." She stepped up to the trunk, and started by searching for a foothold. She began climbing, grasping at knotted wood and slowly but steadily pulling herself upward. The pushups had certainly strengthened her upper body, and Pyrrha and Yang had started working on her legs recently, much to her agony. Summer groaned as she half pulled, half swung herself up onto one of the tree's limbs. She straddled the branch, one that had been a meter over her head when she started, and raised her hands in triumph. "I did it!"

"Yes you did." Winter clapped daintily, smiling up at Summer who grinned before pushing herself to stand. "Be careful!"

"I sucked at the gym, but I've always been great at balancing." Summer bragged. She walked along the limb, the wood bowing slightly under her weight. Otherwise it was thick and sturdy.

Until it snapped.

* * *

The girls came back from their day out, carrying a few odds and ends they had purchased. Ruby bounced into the lounge only to freeze, causing Weiss to bump into her. "What the?!" Weiss complained, nearly dropping her bags.

Ruby stared straight ahead. Summer was sitting on the couch in front of her, looking like a deer in the headlights. Her face sported several scratches and scrapes, and she held an icepack to her brow. "Hey Ruby, how was your day?" Summer smiled shamefully.

"Mom, did you fight Winter?" Ruby gasped.

Winter entered the room with a bowl of chips in one hand and a box of adhesive bandages in the other. "No, she fought a tree." Winter smirked.

"And lost." Summer grumbled.

Winter sat the bowl on the table before sitting beside Summer, who turned to face her. She picked up a cloth and a bottle of antiseptic. Blake, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha walked over, looking on with concern. "You fought valiantly." Winter soothed. "Now hold still dear." Winter gently dabbed at Summer's minor scrapes.

"Like mother like daughter." Weiss scoffed, shaking her head.

"I look like a domestic violence PSA." Summer groaned.

"You look like a survivor." Winter encouraged. "Move the pack."

Summer let the pack fall, revealing a jagged, bloody and painful looking gash through her left eyebrow. "Oh God Summer!" Yang gasped.

"I know, I _know_." Summer sighed. "It's gonna' scar, isn't it?"

"Chicks dig scars." Blake declared.

"Uh, do they?" Summer asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"Huh…" Summer chuckled. "Cool."


	21. Poutine

Chapter 21

The next day was Monday and Pyrrha had to go to work. The others slept in a little, as it had been a late night. A simple game of Uno turned into a nearly three hour odyssey thanks to a bizarre set of house rules that made victory nearly impossible. Eventually, Summer came from behind to take an improbable win. With that done they went to sleep, and it was lunchtime before everyone was awake the next day. After eating lunch Yang called up Nora, getting the okay to come visit for an early dinner. Until then, Yang and Ruby took Blake and Weiss on a guided walk through the forest, much as Summer had done for Winter the day before.

Winter and Summer had no plans, but Summer had an idea. "Why don't we go to the gym?" Summer suggested.

"I could go for a workout." Winter shrugged.

"No, not to work out." Summer shook her head. "There are some people I want you to meet. Raven, Yang's biological mother, teaches martial arts classes. She's like a sister to me. And Glynda. She's Raven's partner and she runs the gym. I think you two will get along."

"Glynda...I believe Ruby said she had a sort of headmistress vibe about her." Winter smirked.

"Ruby's not wrong." Summer laughed. "She seems pretty stern but she's been very good to all of us."

"It sounds like she may as well be a member of the family." Winter noted. "I'd love to meet her." Summer smiled excitedly. "But if I'm going to a gym, I'm going to work out." Summer's smile evaporated. "Why don't you join me?"

"I tried working out at the gym." Summer sighed. "I just...everyone looks so slim and muscular, and I'm so dumpy."

"You're not dumpy." Winter encouraged. "Come on. Do it for me."

"Well…" Summer stalled. Winter smiled at her, improbably giving her puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright."

* * *

Summer drove Winter to the gym. The pair exited the car and headed inside, finding Pyrrha at the reception desk. "Oh, hello you two!" Pyrrha cheered. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted Winter to meet Raven and Glynda." Summer replied.

"And I thought we could get in a workout while we're here." Winter added.

"Yeah...I guess." Summer sighed. "Are Glynda and Raven in?"

"Raven's teaching a class next door at the moment." Pyrrha answered. "Glynda should be in her office though."

"Thanks." Summer said. With Winter in tow she walked past the various workout areas, rooms full of treadmills, free weights, and machines. At the very back they came to a pair of doors. One labeled "Break Room" and the other "Office."

Summer knocked twice on the door. "Come in!" Glynda called from inside. Summer and Winter entered, and Glynda looked up from her paperwork. She raised an eyebrow at adhesive bandages that covered Summer's face, but decided it was a topic for later. "Hello Summer...and…"

"Winter Schnee." She said, holding out her hand for Glynda to shake.

Glynda pushed up her glasses and stood to shake Winter's hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Schnee." Glynda said. "What brings you to the gym today?"

"She's Ruby's girlfriend's...uh...how to put it…" Summer struggled.

"I'm Blake's guardian." Winter explained. "And please, call me Winter." She smirked and looked Glynda in the eye. "Ruby's right, you would make a fantastic dominatrix."

"Just ask my girlfriend." Glynda grinned back. "So, Schnee, famous name…"

"Yes, those Schnees." Winter confirmed. "Though I no longer have anything to do with the company."

"Oh?" Glynda said. "I thought you might be here to invest...or buy me out." She laughed.

"No, just a social call." Winter chuckled. "Though if you're looking for investors…"

"Let's not mix business with pleasure." Glynda cut her off. "Why don't we go next door so you can meet Raven? Her class should be just about over."

"That sounds wonderful." Winter agreed. "I'm something of a martial artist myself."

"Hmm...maybe you two should spar." Summer joked.

"That could be fun…" Winter thought aloud.

Summer gasped. "Oh God, she's actually considering it!"

* * *

Yang led the group to the Valkyrie apartment, so named because Nora was unquestionably queen of her castle. She had also probably banged on every available surface. Stopping in front of the door, Yang turned to address Blake and Weiss. "Now, fair warning, be prepared for the unpreparable." Yang advised. "Nora is crazy."

"And pregnant." Ruby added. "So she'll either be asleep...or more crazy than usual."

"Uh...is she alright?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah, there's nothing wrong with her." Yang replied. "She's just an overly free spirit without a filter! Just...give her a chance. She's a bit much, but she's really lovely when you warm up to her."

"I'll try not to bite her head off." Weiss declared.

"She might like that." Yang warned. She knocked twice then opened the door. "Put your pants on, we're here!"

"Yang, I missed you!" Nora cheered.

Yang saw Nora and laughed, making her way over. "Why is she tied up?!" Weiss gasped. Nora was indeed hogtied on the couch.

"I had the urge to throw more stuff off the balcony, so I got Ren to restrain me." Nora explained. "He would have just held me down but he's cooking dinner. Also, hi, I'm Nora... _oh my God you have kitty ears_!"

Blake's ears flattened, both in distaste and from the high pitch of Nora's voice. Yang knelt beside Nora and started undoing the ropes. "Inside voice Nora." Yang admonished. "Now, I need you to calm down for a while, Weiss and Blake don't know you yet. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing Yang." Nora agreed. "Anything for you." Yang pecked Nora on the forehead before finishing with the ropes.

First Nora hugged Yang, then leapt up, stretched, and rushed to Ruby, who stood before Weiss and Blake. Nora scooped Ruby into a hug. "Ruby, you've gotten taller!" Nora exclaimed. "And bigger! And you've got yourself a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!"

"I missed you too Nora." Ruby struggled as Nora squeezed the air out of her. "Please put me down...I'm squishing your baby!"

"Oh, they'll be fine." Nora declared as she set Ruby down. "A little squeeze never hurt anyone."

"Hah, sure it hasn't." Ruby laughed. "Anyway, Nora, meet Weiss and Blake, my roommate and my girlfriend."

" _OhmyGodthey'resocute!_ " Nora squealed.

"Can we tie her back up?" Blake groaned.

* * *

The last few students from Raven's class were just leaving as Summer, Winter and Glynda arrived. Raven's dojo was located next door to the gym, but was also owned by Glynda. It was smallish, with blue padded mats on the floors and walls, a pair of small rooms in the back used for changing. Raven wore a red gi and black belt. When she spotted the group she walked over. "Glynda, Sum, what brings you guys here?" She asked. "God Sum, looks like you've been through a meat grinder! Get in a fight or something? You're not thinking of taking some classes are you Sum?"

"Nothing like that." Summer laughed. "Just had a little run in with a tree. I wanted you to meet Winter."

"Nice to meet you Miss Branwen." Winter held out her hand to shake. "I'm Winter Schnee. Ruby's dating my adopted daughter."

"Ah, Winter…" Raven smirked, grabbing her hand firmly. "Ruby was right, you would make a great dominatrix."

"Perhaps." Winter smiled, shaking Raven's hand. "Ruby spoke very highly of you. She tells me you're quite the martial artist."

"I am." Raven confirmed. "Black belts in jiu-jitsu and muay-thai."

"I'm something of a martial artist myself." Winter declared. "I trained in Krav Maga with a retired Atlesian general." She glanced at Glynda and Summer before looking back to Raven. "Perhaps we could spar?"

"I like the sound of that." Raven agreed. "There's no better way to get to know someone. I hope you don't plan on fighting in such formal clothes though."

"No, I brought clothing appropriate for a workout." Winter explained.

"Alright then." Raven nodded. She gestured toward one of the back rooms. "Get dressed, then we'll have some fun."

* * *

"Please stop staring." Blake sighed, her ears flattening out.

"Oh, sorry!" Nora gasped. She turned to Yang instead, unashamedly staring at her chest.

"Oh God…" Weiss sighed.

"Come on now, I've caught you sneakin' peeks Weiss." Yang smirked. Weiss' face reddened.

"At least I'm honest about it." Nora laughed.

Jaune walked into the room blearily, pulling on his hoodie. He stepped behind the couch Nora and Yang were seated on. "Morning Nora, Yang, Ruby...uh…" He groaned.

"Blake." She said.

"Weiss." She said.

"Jaune, it's like 4 PM." Ruby noted.

"Oh...well shit." Jaune mumbled. "Well guys, I'm Jaune. Sorry if I'm grumpy. Nora drank me under the table last night."

"What?!" Weiss gasped.

"He's a real lightweight." Nora teased.

"Am not!" Jaune protested.

"But she's pregnant!" Weiss shouted.

"Are too!" Nora continued.

"Am not!" Jaune yelled.

"Who lets a pregnant woman drink heavily?!" Weiss demanded.

"And I didn't even get tipsy, so neugh!" Nora stuck her tongue out at Jaune.

"Oh that's it!" Jaune exclaimed. He started poking Nora in the ribs, drawing gasps and giggles.

"No, you'll make me pop!" Nora complained.

"You only have yourself to blame!" Jaune admonished.

"Yang, help, please!" Nora pleaded.

"Nope." Yang shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Traitor!" Nora accused.

"Blake, we have made a terrible mistake coming here." Weiss sighed. "They're all crazy."

"Sanity is overrated." Yang shrugged.

"One of us!" Ruby chanted. "One of us!"

"Ruby no." Blake admonished.

Ruby grinned. "Ruby yes!"

* * *

Clad in a tight white tank top, tight white shorts and black MMA gloves, Winter stood on the mat across from Raven who still wore her gi and similar gloves. "Alright, ground rules." Raven said. "No strikes to the neck or groin. No eye poking. No neck or leg submissions." Winter nodded.

"Shouldn't you wear those padded helmets or something?" Summer asked, looking terribly nervous.

"Studies show they do more harm than good." Raven noted.

"Do you want me to time this?" Glynda asked.

"You won't have to." Raven smirked. "Ready Winter?" Winter nodded. "Summer, call it."

Summer hesitated but Raven and Winter looked at her expectantly. "Fight…" She sighed.

Raven stood and waited as Winter rushed her, throwing a blinding-fast flurry of punches. The first struck Raven flush in the face, but she just smiled and lifted her hands, brushing Winter to the side and off balance. Before Winter could recover Raven threw an elbow that struck Winter's forehead. Winter staggered back, her eyes wide. She had never been hit so hard before. Fighting Raven was a terrible mistake, and it only took that one strike for Winter to realize it. She was trained to fight off untrained thugs, the sort of person likely to attack her on the street, not a master like Raven.

Before Winter could recover from her shock, Raven lunged forward, ducked down, slammed her shoulder into Winter's gut and grabbed behind her legs. Raven stood, lifting Winter over her head, before slamming her down to the mat. Winter remained flat on her back in a daze as Raven scrambled atop her, grabbed her arm, and fell onto her back. Winter's arm was pulled out straight to her side, Raven's hips just below the elbow. Slowly Raven lifted her hips and pulled back on Winter's wrist, increasing pressure on the joint.

"Winter, tap." Raven warned. "If you don't I'm going to break your arm."

Winter was still too stunned to react. "Raven, enough." Glynda admonished. "You win."

"Fine." Raven let go and stood over Winter. She offered her hand to help Winter up but Winter did not take it, just staring up at Raven.

"Oh my God Winter!" Summer gasped. "Are you alright?"

Winter shook her head then grabbed Raven's hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "It's good to be humbled once in a while." Winter declared.

 _God damnit, even in defeat she's perfect_ _._ Raven thought.

"This is rather alarming though." Winter admitted. "I trained so I could defend myself and my family, but you've shown me just how inadequate my skills are."

"You're not going to run into someone like me in a back alley." Raven noted.

"Still, better to be safe than sorry." Winter countered. "Perhaps you could give me lessons sometime."

"If you don't mind starting as a white belt." Raven shrugged.

"That's fine." Winter agreed. "I don't want special treatment." She laughed. "Well Summer, yesterday a tree beat you up. Today a bird beat me up."

* * *

Pyrrha was up early again on Tuesday, heading to the gym for her morning appointments. Winter was up early as well, on her laptop checking her investments and catching up on the latest financial news. She had a bit of a headache, the last lingering vestige of the beatdown she had suffered at Raven's hands, but it was nothing she could not handle. When Summer woke she was looking better. The scrapes and cuts remained but the bruising had faded. After waking, Ruby and Blake read together for a time. Yang and Weiss did not get up until nearly midday, with Weiss only getting out of bed when Winter insisted.

"What do you kids have planned for today?" Summer asked as the group gathered in the living room.

"Nothing really." Ruby shrugged. "Ooh! Maybe we could go shopping!"

"Sounds good." Blake agreed.

"I'm game." Yang added.

"What about you Winter?" Summer asked.

"I don't know." Winter replied. "Though I would like to sample the local cuisine. Perhaps we could go to lunch."

"That's a great idea, it'll save me the trouble of cooking." Summer laughed.

Ruby stood and headed for the door, slipping on her shoes. "Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"I thought we were going shopping." Ruby answered.

"We should probably wait for Pyrrha." Yang suggested. "Wouldn't want her to feel left out."

"But...but…" Ruby complained.

"She'll only be another hour or two." Yang said.

"But the shop closes at 3 on weekdays." Ruby whined.

"Go." Weiss said. The others looked to her in confusion. "I don't feel like going shopping. I'll stay home and keep Pyrrha company when she gets back."

"Oh, well, maybe we should all stay home then." Blake offered.

"No, go and have fun." Weiss shook her head. "Don't let me get in your way."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I am." Weiss confirmed.

Blake and Yang got up, joining Ruby at the door, donning their shoes and coats. Weiss stood to head back to her room. Yang, headed back into the house and caught up with Weiss in her room. Weiss stopped, allowing Yang to wrap her in a tight embrace. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah." Weiss nodded, returning the hug.

* * *

Summer took Winter to a small restaurant located on the outskirts of town. Though it was the middle of the lunch rush, the place was half-empty. They seated themselves and a minute or so later a waitress came to take their order. Winter scanned the menu but let Summer order the food for her, only ordering a water for herself. They made small talk as they waited.

"There aren't nearly enough small places like this in Atlas." Winter complained. "Everything is corporate and franchised. Family-owned places are a rarity."

"I feel like we don't have enough big franchise places around here." Summer shrugged. "You have to go to the city for that. It really limits the options."

"Big chains certainly have their place." Winter allowed. "But places like this have a charm the big guys can't hope to match."

"Very true." Summer agreed.

"Maybe I should open up a restaurant back home." Winter mused.

"You cook?" Summer asked.

"Oh, God no." Winter laughed. "The most complicated thing I can make is pasta, but I'm sure I could hire people who know what they're doing. Ruby raves about your cookies, maybe I should hire you."

"I don't think I'm _that_ good at cooking." Summer blushed. "I'm pretty good at making sweets, and my burgers are alright...and I suppose my chicken fingers and chips are good too...you know what, maybe I am good at cooking."

"I'll have to sample some then." Winter smiled.

The waitress arrived and placed a huge plate of chips on the table. They were smothered in gravy and...cheese curds? Summer grabbed a chip and took a bite. "Enjoy!" She cheered.

Winter hesitated but took one of the chips and ate it. "It looks terrifying but it's actually pretty good." Winter noted. "What is it?"

"Poutine." Summer replied. She laughed. "Patch has a few other unique dishes, but this is about the only edible one."

Winter grabbed a handful of chips and shoveled them into her mouth. "Thishush delishush." She commented with her mouth full. Summer ate chips one at a time as Winter continued to scarf down large chunks. It reminded Summer of how Nora ate, and she watched with an amused smirk as the prim and proper Winter ate messily. Eventually Summer was unable to hold back and started giggling. "What?"

"You don't eat at all the way I would expect." Summer chuckled. "I was expecting you to use a knife and fork, and take painfully tiny bites."

"Ah, eating voraciously is a habit of mine." Winter laughed. "I was raised to eat with pathetic little forks and spoons at banquets, and not sate my appetite for fear of appearing slovenly. Now that I'm free of all that, well, eating like this just feels liberating. Hell, a lot of the things I do could be me rebelling against my strict upbringing."

"Such as?" Summer asked.

"I wear sports bras and boyshorts instead of lacey bullshit, and sometimes I swear like a sailor in public, because fuck manners."

"I love boyshorts!" Summer exclaimed.

" _They're so comfortable!_ " Winter cheered.

"You know Winter, when I first met you, I thought you were going to be uptight and judgmental." Summer admitted. "I'm really glad I was wrong."

"Some of the old mannerisms are hard to shake." Winter shrugged. "Most people get that strict and proper vibe when they first meet me." Winter giggled. "I know Ruby did. It's nice to be able to cut loose and let people see the real me."

"The real you is pretty fantastic." Summer praised. "Are you going to finish?" She gestured toward the plate, now half-cleared.

"Oh no, I've had my fill." Winter replied. "The rest is yours."

"I'm really shouldn't." Summer sighed. "I'm trying to lose some of my cushion."

"There's nothing wrong with a little cushion." Winter countered. She sighed. "My ass is painfully average."

"I think your ass is great." Summer encouraged.

"Oh?" Winter smirked. "So you have been sneaking peeks." Summer hid her face with her hands. "God you're adorable." Winter laughed as Summer groaned.


	22. Polar

Chapter 22

"So what did you want to get?" Yang asked as she walked down the street with Blake and Ruby.

"I wanted to get Weiss a hoodie like mine." Ruby replied. "I'm thinking white or blue."

"Why?" Blake asked. "She's got plenty of coats."

"Well, she's borrowed mine a few times." Ruby explained. "She says it's really comfortable and warm."

" _Damnit Weiss, oldest trick in the book._ " Yang grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Blake asked, her ears perking up.

"Uh...nothing." Yang sighed. "Nothing at all."

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Ruby urged.

"Ruby, they don't close for over an hour." Yang observed.

"Yeah, but we need time to shop!" Ruby declared. "I hate being rushed."

Blake chuckled. "So you're rushing us instead."

* * *

Pyrrha returned home to find Weiss seemingly asleep on the couch. An open bottle of wine sat on the coffee table, and a half-empty glass was in her hand. Pyrrha dropped her bag on the floor, the sound causing Weiss to wake with a start. She looked around before spotting Pyrrha and freezing like a deer in the headlights. "O-oh Pyrrha." Weiss gasped. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She stood, placing her glass on the table before straightening her clothes. After checking the everything was in order she looked up at Pyrrha with a plastered-on smile. "How was your day?"

"Weiss, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine." Weiss lied. "I'm sorry for drinking your wine. I'll buy several bottles the next time we go out."

"Weiss, you've been crying." Pyrrha observed.

"What, no...I…" Weiss struggled. She reached her hand up to touch beneath her eye, and her fingers came back slightly damp. "Please don't tell them."

"Weiss…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Please, I don't want them to worry." Weiss begged. "I can handle myself. T-today was just one of my bad days."

"Weiss, drinking alone isn't a healthy way to deal with depression." Pyrrha advised.

Weiss smiled glumly, then sat back down. "Then will you join me?" She asked.

Pyrrha sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She took a seat beside Weiss on the couch. Weiss offered her glass and Pyrrha took a sip. "Do you do this often?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, usually I go to Neon...she makes me feel better." Weiss replied. "She takes my mind off everything."

"Neon?" Pyrrha inquired.

"My...friend...I...we...I use her Pyrrha." Weiss groaned.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha pressed.

"I use her to escape, to hide." Weiss explained. "When I'm with her I don't think about them. When I'm with her, nothing else matters, nothing exists but us. But she's not here Pyrrha. She's not here and I can't escape...I've tried." Weiss gestured toward the bottle.

"By them you mean…" Pyrrha started.

Weiss bowed her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I keep hoping, wishing my feelings will fade." She wept. "But then Ruby will do something silly, and with each passing day I grow less irritated and more amused. Blake will hold her, or kiss her, and I'll picture _myself_ in her arms, her lips on my skin, and _it's selfish_. They love each other, they belong to each other, and all I can do is be happy and smile for them, when all I want to do is hold them and love them, completely and utterly...it's not fair...not on them, not on me." Weiss sniffled, wiping her eyes

Pyrrha placed the empty glass on the table and grabbed the bottle to refill it. "I know exactly how you feel." She declared, her voice monotone, utterly devoid of emotion. "I spend every day here, dedicating myself to helping Yang. She's in a bad place. She refuses to show it, she puts on a happy face, but it's all a lie." She drank deeply from the glass, consuming half its contents. "She's falling apart Weiss, keeps throwing herself at people she thinks can make her feel whole again. First it was a one night stand, then one of her fucking exes. The one night stand left without so much as a note and her ex flat out rejected her. And who's left to pick up the pieces?" Pyrrha downed the rest of the glass. "Me. I _am_ here for her. Everyone else has their own lives, their own loves, but me? I dedicate myself to Yang because _I love her_ , and she doesn't see me as more than a friend. And there she is, frigging herself in the next room for me to hear, and now _that_ image is stuck in my head. And she teases me about it! Ugh!"

Pyrrha reached for the bottle but Weiss already had it, taking a long swig directly from it. She handed it to Pyrrha, who took an even longer one. "I don't know how she can't see you Pyrrha." Weiss encouraged. "You're a goddess, every last inch of you!"

"I...I...yeah, yeah I am." Pyrrha declared. "I'm a goddess! A Mistrali goddess of...of sexiness!"

Weiss giggled. "And your breasts are amazing." She observed. "They're huge!"

"You really think so?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh yeah." Weiss confirmed. "Much bigger than mine. I've got these...ugh...bug bites. They don't make padded bras big enough to make up for this nonsense."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself." Pyrrha said. "I have never met someone with such perfect posture, and your hair is _divine_. I could never get mine so smooth!"

"No one ever compliments my hair!" Weiss exclaimed. "They're always like 'you're beautiful.' No shit I'm beautiful! I'm Weiss fucking Schnee! What _about_ me is beautiful, hmm? Or are you too busy trying to find my breasts to examine the rest of me?! At least Neon appreciates it. The way she nuzzles it and strokes it just perfectly, God I love having fingers in my hair."

Pyrrha reached over and threaded her fingers through Weiss' hair, running down its length. "Like this?" She asked.

Weiss laid her head back, eyes shut, jaw lulling open. "Yeeaaahhh…" She sighed. Pyrrha put the now empty bottle back on the table, nearly dropping it in the process. She moved her now free hand to join her other in stroking Weiss' hair. "God Pyrrha, please don't stop."

Weiss leaned over, laying her head across Pyrrha's shoulder, breathing heavily as Pyrrha's nails trailed across her scalp. Pyrrha felt Weiss' hot breath on her neck, before a wetness pressed against it. She jerked back, meeting Weiss' unfocused gaze and sleepy smile. Weiss leaned forward and their lips met, Weiss' kiss slightly sloppy. Pyrrha found herself kissing back. Weiss slipped into Pyrrha's lap, Pyrrha's arms settling on her hips, Weiss' hand cupping Pyrrha's face as the repeated kisses became more passionate.

Weiss' lips moved from Pyrrha's down to her jaw, before settling on her neck. Pyrrha moaned breathlessly. Then Weiss bit Pyrrha, eliciting a pained yelp. Both jerked back, finding themselves staring at one another again. The sudden rush had sobered them up slightly, and the weight of what they were doing sank in. Weiss' breath hitched. "I-I'm so sorry Pyrrha…" Weiss stammered. "I'm so…"

Weiss collapsed, burying her face in Pyrrha's shoulder and sobbing. Pyrrha felt the sting of tears behind her own eyes, and wrapped Weiss in a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's okay Weiss, it's okay."

* * *

After a spending a good hour in the shop, picking out gifts for Winter in addition to Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang decided to go to dinner. Ruby drove them to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. It was a little early for dinner, and the place was mostly empty. The trio seated themselves and almost immediately a waitress arrived to drop off the menus. "Oh, your mother was in earlier today." The waitress said when she saw Ruby and Yang.

"That's...I'm not even surprised." Ruby laughed. The waitress handed out the menus and left to give them time to decide on their orders. Ruby put her menu down and stood. "I have to use the little girl's room."

"You want your usual?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Ruby confirmed as she headed toward the restrooms.

Yang went back to the menu after Ruby departed. She glanced up to see Blake looking at her across the table. "Is there something on my face?" Yang asked.

"No I...I was just expecting, you know, the whole 'don't hurt Ruby or I'll kill you' spiel." Blake explained.

"If you hurt Ruby you'll kill yourself out of guilt." Yang observed.

"This is true." Blake confirmed. "I guess I was hoping for the whole _big sister experience_. Ruby told me you were protective."

"I'd say I'm beyond the point of being able to protect anyone." Yang sighed. "I could talk a big game, but who am I kidding?"

"Yang...you're not…" Blake started.

"Save it." Yang cut her off. "Just...just take care of Ruby for me. God knows I can't. And even if Summer could be there, she's too busy taking care of me to worry about Ruby. I haven't known you for long, but I have to trust you. There's no alternative."

"I'll do everything I can to keep her safe." Blake promised. "I won't fail her again."

"Again?" Yang asked. "You mean that whole choking her out while you fucked? Nah, don't worry about that."

"S-she told you about that?" Blake gasped.

"She tells me about everything." Yang smirked. "Like how you feel powerful when you're using a strap-on." Blake stared at Yang in shock, her mouth agape.

"You're not threatening my girlfriend, are you?" Ruby accused.

"No, we're just talking about your kinks." Yang replied. "And how you told me hers."

Blake's gaze snapped to Ruby, a frown overtaking her face. "What?" Ruby asked. "You told Winter about me."

"I suppose that's fair." Blake grumbled.

* * *

Pyrrha stepped out of the spare bedroom and into the hallway. She was immediately met by Yang, who had just returned from her day out with Ruby and Blake. "Hey Pyrrha, where's Weiss?" Yang asked.

"We took a hike in the forest." Pyrrha replied. "She's been asleep for some time."

"She okay?" Yang asked.

"Yes, if a little low on stamina." Pyrrha answered. "I should go check on her, see if she needs anything."

"I can do it." Yang offered.

"No, you can go have a shower." Pyrrha suggested, holding her nose. "What have you been doing all day?"

"I gave Ruby some piggyback rides." Yang shrugged. "Sue me."

"Shower, now." Pyrrha demanded. Yang rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom, leaving Pyrrha to check on Weiss. She gently opened the door, peeking inside to see Weiss lying on her side on the bed. "Weiss?"

"Pyrrha?" Weiss responded.

Pyrrha slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way to Weiss, who sat up as Pyrrha sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked. "Did you rest well?"

"A little, but not really." Weiss replied. "Pyrrha…"

"It's okay Weiss." Pyrrha said. "I understand."

"But I tried to…" Weiss protested.

"We were both drinking." Pyrrha cut her off. "You tried to seek comfort in my arms, and I reciprocated, initiated even."

"You were just being kind Pyrrha." Weiss sighed. "It's no excuse for me to throw myself at you like that, and I apologize."

"It was a very intimate gesture, but if it helps, I accept your apology, and offer one of my own." Pyrrha declared. "I should have been more responsible. Instead I allowed myself to lose control, and caused you pain in the process."

"I...I'll accept your apology on one condition." Weiss offered.

"Name it." Pyrrha nodded.

"Private shopping trip tomorrow." Weiss said. "Just you and me. No holds barred."

"Sure." Pyrrha laughed. "That sounds acceptable."

"Good...uh...Pyrrha, have you talked to anyone?" Weiss asked.

"Just Yang, why?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I left a hickey on your neck."

* * *

The next day Summer, Ruby and Blake slept in while Weiss and Pyrrha - who had the day off - went out for their promised shopping trip. That left Yang and Winter awake but careful not to cause a racket that would rouse the others. Winter elected to read in her room, but Yang had nothing worthwhile to do. In the end she decided to have a chat with Winter. Yang approached the door and gave it two gentle knocks.

"Yes?" Winter called from inside.

"Hey Winter, can we talk?" Yang asked.

"Of course Yang." Winter replied. "Come in."

Yang slipped in and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat on the bed beside Winter. "I wanted to ask how Ruby settled in." Yang explained. "The others won't tell me much. I figured you might know more."

Winter sighed and closed her tablet, placing it on the bedside table. "From what I was told, she was quite distraught at first." Winter said. "However, Blake took it upon herself to watch over Ruby, and once you woke from your coma her spirits greatly improved. Their relationship blossomed into the one you see today."

"So...she wasn't sad for long?" Yang asked.

"No, Blake did her best to ensure that." Winter replied.

"Good, what about Weiss?" Yang smiled.

"It was Weiss who asked Blake for help with your sister." Winter explained. "She was worried, and afraid of making things worse."

"She's not that bad." Yang shrugged.

"Weiss has always been hard on herself." Winter noted. "And seeing as she did snap at Ruby when they first met, she was rightfully paranoid."

"She pulled through in the end." Yang said.

"Weiss is a very loving, caring person." Winter declared. "She just has trouble expressing it."

"Maybe Ruby can help with that." Yang suggested. "She's always been good at getting through to people, and Weiss...well if Ruby wanted, she could wrap Weiss around her finger."

"Fingers even." Winter smirked.

"Oh God Winter, that's terrible." Yang groaned.

"Terrible but true." Winter said.

"Speaking of which, heard my mom kicked your ass." Yang smiled.

"God, it was like being hit by a train." Winter laughed.

"What made you think fighting her was a good idea?" Yang asked.

"Well, maybe I was trying to show off a little." Winter admitted.

"I knew it." Yang grinned.

"Shush you." Winter scoffed.

"And it worked out so well for you." Yang teased.

"I was very confused." Winter shook her head.

"At least she didn't leave any marks...or broken bones." Yang observed.

"Well, she left a sizable mark on my ego." Winter groaned.

"Ah, those fade." Yang encouraged. "I'm still waiting for my mark to fade. It's not working out though." She wiggled her stump for emphasis.

"I take it your recovery has been difficult?" Winter inquired.

"It healed pretty fast." Yang sighed. "But it's hard to get over losing a part of yourself, you know?"

"I do actually." Winter declared.

"Really?" Yang asked skeptically.

"The man who taught me to defend myself was a retired Atlesian General, James Ironwood." Winter explained. "His convoy was hit by an IED attack, resulting in the loss of his right arm and leg, as well as a portion of his torso."

"Holy shit…" Yang gasped.

"Fortunately for him, the military funded his recover, including extensive prosthetics." Winter continued. "Looking at him in full uniform, you could hardly tell he was any different, bar a neural interface above his brow."

"So he's what...half robot?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I'm telling him you said that." Winter laughed. "He'll find it amusing. But essentially yes, he is technically a cyborg. What about you, have you considered a prosthetic?"

"They prepped me...but I turned it down." Yang shook her head. "With our money, it wouldn't have been much better than a doll arm. But that's not even the point. A prosthetic is a prosthetic, no matter how advanced, it wouldn't be me. I would just be playing dress-up, pretending I was normal again."

"James said he faced a similar issue, and apparently it's fairly common." Winter noted. "People think prosthetics are a simple thing, but trauma doesn't leave a person thinking rationally, especially when it's as serious as dismemberment. I respect your decision Yang, and I hope your recovery is a smooth one."

Yang blinked back tears, smiling. "Thank you Winter, no one has been so understanding before." She wept. "N-not that they don't mean well, but…"

"They lack your perspective, and only want what they think is best for you." Winter nodded. "I understand."

Yang wiped her eyes. "So, you and Summer…" She started.

"I said shush." Winter cut her off, eliciting a laugh.

* * *

A little later, Blake carried a still half-asleep Ruby out of the bedroom and set her down in a chair at the kitchen table. As Ruby dozed, Blake began mixing a batch of pancakes, calling the others to join them. Yang and Winter took seats at the table with Ruby while Summer joined Blake in cooking. Together they mixed and cooked enough pancakes to feed twice their number, but with the voracious appetites displayed by Yang and Ruby, it turned out to be just enough. After thanking Blake and Summer for the meal, Yang and Ruby - now full of energy in addition to food - decided to take a walk through the forest to burn off some of the calories they had just consumed. Winter offered to help in washing the dishes, but Blake and Summer waved her off and she decided to shower instead.

"Ruby never told me you could cook." Summer noted.

"I haven't had the chance to show her." Blake explained. "But after seeing her face this morning, I think I should cook more often."

"You take good care of her." Summer observed.

"I try my best, Miss Rose." Blake declared.

"Please, call me Summer." She requested. "I'm sorry we haven't talked much since you arrived. I've been meaning to, but I've been talking to Winter so much and she's just...so…"

"Interesting?" Blake finished for her.

"Yeah, it's refreshing, talking to someone new." Summer confirmed. "She's a lovely woman. I'm so grateful she brought you all here. I've missed Ruby, we've all missed Ruby, and it's lovely to finally meet the woman who stole her heart."

"I promise to take good care of is Miss Ro…" Blake started.

"Summer." She corrected.

"Summer...Ruby means the world to me." Blake declared. "The way she makes me feel, it's...I...I will cherish her love for the rest of my life is she allows me."

Summer pulled Blake into a hug that was returned. "I trust you Blake." Summer said. "Ruby knows how to pick 'em. But I'd still like to know more. Ruby says you were adopted by Winter. What about before then?"

"I...I won't lie to you...Summer." Blake struggled. "Before I met Winter and Weiss, I was in a bad way. I'd made choices, bad choices, and I paid for them dearly." She backed away from Summer, pulling down the collar of her shirt enough to show the top of her scar. Summer's eyes bulged at the sight of the angry gash. "I love Ruby with all my heart. If...if you ask...if you want to know...you…"

Summer pulled Blake back in with a tighter embrace this time. "I won't ask, and you don't have to tell." Summer declared. "But should you choose to, we won't judge you, no matter what comes out."

"T-thank you." Blake stuttered. She and Summer held one another for a time as Blake composed herself. They heard Winter leaving the bathroom post-shower, then re-enter the bedroom. "So, you and Winter…"

"Um…" Summer stalled.

"You look good together." Blake observed.

"Blake I...mmhmph…" Summer struggled.

"Summer…" Blake said.

Summer pulled away, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing her arms. "I've never really been sure of myself Blake." She admitted.

"What's there to not be sure about?" Blake asked.

"When I was young, Raven was deeply in love with me." Summer sighed. "We even had a relationship together...but I never really shared her feelings. It hurt her Blake, it still hurts her. I just always felt I was straight. But Winter makes me feel...she makes me feel different, and I don't know how to handle it. I'm just not sure what to do. W-what if I'm just confused? I-I don't want to suddenly change my mind, like women and hurt Raven even more. I love her, I'm just not in love with her."

"I think you should do what makes _you_ happiest Summer." Blake suggested. "You can't live for others your entire life. You can't make everyone happy, and sometimes your own happiness has to take precedence."

Summer remained silent, chewing on her lip, until the pair heard the bedroom door open, followed by approaching footsteps. They hastily returned to work before Winter entered the kitchen. "Sorry if I took too long." Winter apologized. "I'm used to my own shower. I hope I didn't use all the hot water."

"It should be fine." Summer shrugged. "Yang might shower when she gets back, but Ruby's usually fine being sweaty."

"Oh God." Blake groaned.

"What?" Summer asked. Blake pointed out the window. Ruby and Yang were just clearing the edge of the forest, laughing and hanging off one another, both covered in mud.

Summer sighed. "I'll get the hose."


	23. Being Sure

**Author's Note: Warning** This chapter contains _explicit_ sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hey Summer...whatcha'...whatcha' doin' there?" A mud spattered and somewhat nervous Yang asked. A similarly muddy Ruby tried to duck behind her sister.

"Bath time." Summer announced. She opened the nozzle, sending a powerful stream of water blasting into Yang. Yang shifted and tried to swing Ruby around into the path of the onrushing water, but Ruby resisted mightily. The sisters screamed as the unrelenting and ice-cold torrent soaked them to the bone. After a few seconds Summer released the trigger and the water stopped flowing. "There, much better." She smirked, dropping the hose and walking away.

"They're insane." Blake, watching from inside, shook her head. She sighed and went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"They're adorable." Winter declared. She watched for a few more seconds. "Oh, that's a new development."

Blake's ears perked up as Ruby screamed again, accompanied by Yang's cackling. "There's no escape!" Yang laughed.

Blake looked up to see what was happening. Ruby, having shed her wet and dirty clothes right there in the yard, now ran around in her bra and panties as Yang chased her with the hose. After taking a somewhat circuitous route, Ruby rushed for the door. Yang finally eased up, not wanting to soak the inside of the house as Ruby fled. "Oh...hey Blake...hey Winter…" Ruby gasped, struggling to catch her breath. She looked down at her lack of clothing. "I...I should get dressed."

"Take your time…" Blake said, staring.

"Good idea Ruby." Winter said. "You don't want to catch cold."

A scream and giggle from Yang drew everyone's attention back to the window. Summer had retaken the hose to spray Yang again. "How dare you torment Ruby like that!" Summer exclaimed. Yang pushed through the jet of water, struggling with Summer for control of the hose. It was a stalemate and both got soaked in the process.

"Hey...why don't...why don't you kids go...do something?" Winter struggled, staring at the action outside. "I'm just...I'm going to enjoy the show."

"Winter, you're terrible." Blake declared.

Winter did not look away from the increasingly sexy battle. "I am."

* * *

The first order of business for the shopping trip was deciding which sort of store to go to. Weiss asked Pyrrha what kind of clothing she already had, and what parts of her wardrobe might be lacking. It was pretty clear that Pyrrha had all the workout and casual clothing she would ever need, but the top end was a little light. She had little in the way of fancier attire, and certainly nothing that would qualify as formal. To correct what Weiss saw as a grave injustice, she directed Pyrrha to an upscale shop that sold brands Winter was invested in.

After picking out some nice ensembles that would cover Pyrrha in most common situations, the pair moved on to look for a proper fancy dress. "Alright Pyrrha, what are you looking for?" Weiss asked. "Style, color, fabric?"

"I have no idea what style or fabric, but I've always been partial to red." Pyrrha replied.

"Hmm...not much to go with." Weiss sighed. "And with red your hair could lose some of its impact...it does bring out your eyes though. Perhaps a tiara could accentuate your hair."

"I think that might be a bit much." Pyrrha resisted. "What about this one?" She grabbed a dress off a nearby rack. It had long sleeves, a high collar, and a rather puffy skirt.

"Not a chance." Weiss shook her head. "You want something that shows off your curves. That will just hide them. Don't you want to impress a certain someone?"

"That's true but...well...I'm lost." Pyrrha decided. "Maybe you should pick out a few options and I'll choose one."

"Easy." Weiss declared. She flitted about from rack to rack, occasionally pulling a garment, usually returning them from whence they came. By the time she was finished she had searched most of the section and returned with a trio of options. "Take your pick."

"I'm not wearing that one." Pyrrha gasped, pointing to a dress with full-length transparent mesh sides. You'd be able to see my underwear!"

"You don't wear any in a dress like this." Weiss explained. "But I suppose it is a bit too risque for you. Yang would probably wear it though."

"Pass." Pyrrha confirmed. She began examining the second. It was lacey and had a subtle floral pattern sewn into it. "I don't think I'm ready for anything strapless." She ran her fingers across it. "And the material feels as rough as it looks."

"Fair enough." Weiss shrugged. "I hope you like this one, or we'll have to try another store."

Weiss handed Pyrrha the final option. It was red like the others, but much different in form. A high, tight collar dropped away into a shoulderless design that featured a large cutout on the chest and a high slit down the side of one leg. Gold embroidery completed the look, lining its every edge. Pyrrha blushed at the sight of it but smiled. She recognized the design. "It's almost Mistrali." Pyrrha observed.

"Yes, it does seem to be inspired by traditional Mistrali styles." Weiss confirmed.

"It has a...boob window?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss nodded. "You mean it's acceptable for me to show them off?"

"Of course it is." Weiss replied.

"It's Mistrali, I'm Mistrali, it lets me show off my best assets…" Pyrrha started but cut herself off. "Are you sure it's not too risque?"

"Do you remember the first dress?" Weiss laughed. "You'll look like a regular prude by comparison."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to try it on." Pyrrha smiled. She glanced at the price tag. "Wait, no, this is way too expensive. We should find something else."

"No, no, this is perfect." Weiss protested.

"W-Weiss, I can't ask you to buy me this." Pyrrha stammered.

"I insist." Weiss said. "After yesterday it's the least I can do."

"I'm just as much at fault as you are." Pyrrha countered.

"Maybe, but only _you_ are walking around with an embarrassing mark on your neck." Weiss smirked.

"Damnit, I forgot." Pyrrha groaned. "I should have put makeup on it!" She sighed. "Fine, buy me the dress."

* * *

Summer was preparing to do the laundry, and only one obstacle remained. Ruby never left her dirty clothes in the laundry room like a normal person, but just scattered the clothes she took off about the floor of her own room. Usually she would bring them to the washing machine if Summer asked, but it was quicker and easier for Summer to do the leg work herself. "Hey Ruby, what clothes do you need…" Summer started as she pushed through the door of Ruby's room.

Summer froze. Before her was Ruby, straddling Blake, both entirely nude but for Ruby's unbuttoned top and the strap-on Blake wore, protruding from between Ruby's legs, rubbing against her core. Blake's hands groped Ruby's breasts, who held them in place even as she stared wide-eyed at her mother. Blake craned her neck to look at what had Ruby so shocked, only to gasp and stammer. "M-Miss R-Rose."

"Hey...mom…" Ruby said. "Maybe knock next time…"

Summer could see everything. _Everything_. "Nope!" She shouted, slamming the door shut as she backed out. "Nope!" Blake and Ruby could hear her shout again as Summer hurried away.

"Well...uh...what now?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Keep going."

"How are you so calm?!" Blake exclaimed.

"This isn't the first time I've been interrupted." Ruby laughed. "When I was dating Penny…"

* * *

 _Years Earlier_

"Hey Ruby, have you seen my…" Raven started as the opened the door to Ruby's room. Raven froze. Before her Ruby was on all-fours, a ballgag in her mouth and buzzing vibrators in both holes. Beside her Penny stood holding a whip, clad in a leather bodysuit. The trio stared at one another like deer in the headlights. "Uh...you guys have safe words and stuff, right?"

"Mmhmm." Ruby nodded.

"Y-yes Miss Branwen." Penny confirmed.

"Very good." Raven said with an uneasy laugh. "Carry on." She backed out the door, closing it as she did.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"I mean, the walls are super thin." Ruby added. "They're going to hear everything anyway."

"That's not exactly an argument in favor of continuing." Blake sighed.

Ruby giggled. "If you're worried about noise I could get out the gag."

* * *

The house was nearly empty. Pyrrha had work as usual and Ren had invited Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake to spend the day watching movies with Nora. Ren had work and Jaune had to leave for the day, and neither wanted to leave Nora alone. Blake had been hesitant to go, her first impression of Nora a poor one. Nora's obsession with her ears made Blake uncomfortable. It was only when Ruby reframed it - Nora was just like Ruby but entirely without self-control - that Blake was able to get past her initial distaste.

Summer heard a door open and close, then the sound of zombie-like shambling in the direction of the bathroom. With everyone else out of the house it could only be Winter. Grinning, Summer poured another cup of coffee - cream with three sugars - and smeared jam on two scones, placing them on the table before returning to her own coffee. Summer heard the toilet flush, followed by more shuffling as Winter staggered into the lounge, stubbing her toe on the table leg before sitting down to to clutch her foot and whine woefully.

Summer stifled a laugh and rubbed Winter's back soothingly. "Morning Summer." Winter groaned.

"Good morning Winter." Summer responded. "The scones and coffee are yours."

Winter looked up from her aching toe. The table that had so recently assaulted her now held a coffee mug and plate. Blinking blearily, she reached for the cup and breathed its aroma, taking a sip before sighing and relaxing back into the couch with a peaceful expression on her face. Even dead on her feet, Winter managed to look beautiful. "You're an angel Summer." Winter declared. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I just try to be my best when I can." Summer smiled, looking down.

"Too modest for your own good." Winter chuckled, laying her hand on Summer's leg.

Summer flinched, meeting Winter's gaze, Winter smiling back warmly. Summer found herself staring, even as Winter continued to drink her coffee. Summer finally shook herself out of the trance. "T-the girls have eaten me out... _I mean_ the pantry, uh, and fridge needs restocking" Summer struggled. "I need to go shopping, do you want to come with me?"

Winter giggled. "Sure, I need to get out of the house or I'll just fall asleep again." She agreed.

"What did you get up to yesterday that made you so tired?" Summer asked.

"According to Weiss I seem to sleep in once a week." Winter replied. "She believes it's my body's way of compensating for the late nights and early mornings. When I sleep I do so quite heavily. I once awoke with a drawn-on mustache and monocle. The girls' pokerfaces were impeccable."

"Oh God, when did you notice?" Summer laughed.

"Upon being video-called by my dear friend James Ironwood, a former general of the Atlesian military." Winter replied. Summer laughed harder. "I grounded them for a week and they still refused to rat on one another."

"Ruby and Yang would give each other up instantly." Summer noted.

"No honor among thieves." Winter scoffed.

"I taught them that honesty is preferable to secrecy." Summer explained. "I think I taught them a little too well to be honest."

"I like it." Winter approved. "Blake grew to be naturally open and honest with me, but Weiss is very self-conscious. She trusts me, but she prefers to keep things to herself unless directly confronted."

"She seems like a lovely, polite - if meek - girl." Summer praised.

"Weiss isn't normally meek." Winter observed. "She's been a tad quiet as of late. I feel that something is on her mind, but I trust Ruby and Blake will help if it's serious."

"They're beautiful together." Summer smiled.

"They truly are." Winter said with a contented sigh. "I'm so proud of Blake, she's come so far."

"Blake and I spoke yesterday, properly." Summer declared. "I asked her about before she came to you."

"Oh, and what did she say?" Winter asked.

"That she...made mistakes...I didn't press." Summer replied. "But she showed me a scar." She shook her head. "Winter, is she okay?"

"I think she's as okay as she can be, Summer." Winter sighed.

"I know people...close friends...who have tough pasts." Summer declared. "She has my support. You all have my support, no matter what."

Winter slipped her hand into Summer's, squeezing it. "Your support means everything to me Summer."

* * *

Summer and Winter walked through the supermarket. Winter had not been to one in quite some time, usually doing her shopping online, so it was a unique experience. They discussed and joked about some of the products as they made their way through the aisles, occasionally tossing some products into the trolley. Winter was having a good time, but felt the need to address a serious issue.

"So...Blake tells me you walked in on some...activities." Winter struggled.

"They were about to use a strap-on." Summer groaned.

"So I was told." Winter sighed. "I apologize. I thought I taught Blake better than to be so indiscreet."

"No, no, it's not her fault." Summer shook her head. "I didn't knock. I have no issue with them doing... _that_. Ruby...well, if her relationship with Penny is any indication, she has a high libido. Blake looked terrified."

"She was and still is." Winter confirmed. "Hence her scarcity this morning."

"It's been a long time since Ruby or Yang have been in a relationship." Summer explained. "I haven't _had_ to knock. I just wish I could get that image out of my head." She made groping motions with her hands, looking disturbed.

"Well, I spotted a bottle of wine in the pantry." Winter joked. "Alcohol is always good for erasing memories."

"Weiss and Pyrrha drank it." Summer sighed.

"She what?!" Winter shouted. "I am so sorry Summer."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Summer exclaimed. "I'm not really supposed to drink wine anyway, what with my diet and all."

"What about vodka?" Winter asked.

"I've never had vodka before." Summer replied.

Winter grinned.

* * *

"I think the burn's gone away." Summer slurred after downing another shot. She and Winter each held a shot glass, their tools for progressively emptying the bottle of vodka on the table. They had already nearly completed the task.

"That means it's working." Winter smiled. She was doing a somewhat better job of holding her alcohol.

"What is this shit?!" Summer exclaimed, suddenly turning her attention to the television blaring away in front of them. "This isn't TV, it's garbage! Fricken crime investigations and soaps! Why are all the cartoons on in the morning? Adults watch 'em too!"

"What about other channels?" Winter suggested.

"Barely any, we get crap TV out here." Summer complained.

"You don't have cable?" Winter asked.

"Nah, costs too much and only I used it." Summer replied, wobbling slightly. "The girls use the internet, Cineflix or sommen' like that. I dunno', I suck at this sort of stuff, can barely work a scroll. I miss buttons."

"Buttons?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, stuff you can feel, that clicks when you press it." Summer reminisced. "Much more satisfying than this glass touch crap. It feels all weird, like stepping on a step that isn't there." She paused and gasped. "Oh God...I'm...Winter, it's happened. I'm reminiscing about the good ol' days. I-I'm getting old!"

"Summer…" Winter sighed.

Summer looked at her hands. "I don't know when it happened Winter." She whined, her voice small and meek. "I-I was young, and in love, and Yang was great and Ruby is beautiful and I was married...a-and it all went to shit. We fucked up, I fucked up, a-and now I'm getting old. Yang's hurt, Ruby's off to college, and it's all I can do to keep going day to day. I...I dun' wanna' be old Winter." Winter shifted to wrap an arm around Summer's shoulders. Summer leaned in, dropping her shot glass and grasping Winter's hand instead. Summer sniffled, laying against Winter who gently rubbed her arm. "I'm lonely Win."

"I know Sum." Winter declared.

"I don't wanna' be old and lonely." Summer sighed.

"You don't have to be." Winter suggested.

"But I'm scared." Summer resisted.

"Of what?" Winter asked.

"Being sure." Summer replied.

"Of what?" Winter pressed.

"What to do." Summer answered.

"What do you want to do?" Winter asked.

"I...wanna' kiss you." Summer replied.

"And what makes you unsure of that?" Winter inquired.

"Raven...when I didn't return her love...I-I thought it was because she was a woman." Summer explained. "I thought I was straight...but you came along...and I'm not sure anymore."

"People change Summer." Winter observed.

"Change shouldn't hurt." Summer said.

"Sometimes it can't be avoided." Winter noted.

"That sucks." Summer groaned.

"Yes, it does." Winter chuckled.

"Does...it bother you?" Summer asked.

"What?" Winter asked.

"That I'm older." Summer clarified. "I'm forty Winter, like fifteen years older than you."

"Thirteen, and no, it doesn't bother me." Winter replied. She slipped her hand from Summer's to cup her cheek. Summer met her gaze. "You are a beautiful woman Summer. Your age doesn't matter to me, _you_ matter to me. If I felt it was an issue, I wouldn't allow this to happen. I would never harm you like that."

"You really mean that…" Summer sniffled, her voice wobbling, her eyes tearing.

Winter moved her other hand to cup the other side of Summer's face. "Completely and utterly Summer Rose." She declared.

Summer stifled a sob. "S-sorry, it's just...I...k-kiss me?" She struggled. Winter smiled, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Summer's lips. Summer flinched forward, mashing their lips together. Winter started back, chuckling, as Summer flushed and giggled. "Oops."

"Try again?" Winter offered.

"Please." Summer beseeched. They closed the distance, slower this time, and shared a longer kiss, then another, then another. Winter broke the kiss, leaving Summer breathless and clutching at her shirt, tugging her back. Grinning, Winter shifted to kneel on the couch. Grabbing Summer's legs, Winter pulled up, eliciting a yelp. Summer's head shifted to the armrest, and Winter adjusted her position to kneel with one knee between Summer's legs. "W-whoa…"

"Am I going too fast?" Winter asked.

"No, no, please don't stop!" Summer exclaimed. Summer tugged Winter back down to kiss her, her hands returning to Winter's hips. Winter started trailing kisses along Summer's cheek, pausing to suckle on her earlobe, coaxing a gentle moan from her, before trailing down to her pulse point, then her collar bone.

"Summer, you can touch me." Winter declared.

"I-I...I don't know how." Summer stammered.

Winter ceased her ministrations, looking Summer in the eyes. "Where do you _want_ to touch?" She asked. Summer grew even more flustered. "Don't think, just do." Summer's trembling hands slowly made their way up Winter's body, settling on her breasts. Winter closed her eyes and grinned, leaning back to allow Summer to better grope them. "Don't be shy, you can play."

Summer giggled and squeezed gently, causing Winter's breath to hitch. Summer realized Winter was not wearing a bra, and she was quickly able to find the slight bump of her nipple beneath the fabric of her shirt. She rubbed it, sending a shudder through Winter's body. Winter reached for the hem of her shirt, and Summer retracted her hands. Summer watched wide-eyed as Winter pulled the garment off and discarded it, baring herself.

"Wow." Summer gasped. Winter descended again, attacking Summer's lips with her own. Summer was painfully aware of how warm their bodies were, how fast her heart was beating, how Winter's breasts felt against her still clothed chest, how Winter's knee felt between her legs. Summer bucked against it instinctively, the friction sending a jolt through her body, coaxing a whimper from her mouth. Winter pressed closer, her knee and breasts burning Summer on contact. "S-shirt, Winter."

Pulling back, Winter grasped the hem of Summer's shirt and yanked it upward. Summer barely had time to lift her arms, and soon the garment joined Winter's, both half-hanging from the coffee table. Winter stared at Summer's chest with a look of hunger. "Gorgeous." She declared. Winter bent to plant a kiss on Summer's lips, trailing down her chest before reaching her right nipple. "Absolutely beautiful."

Winter gave it a long lick. Summer moaned, wrapping her arms around Winter's neck as she began to suckle and nibble upon the sensitive nub. Summer bucked and grinded against Winter's knee as Winter lavished attention on her body, her mouth leaving one nipple to treat the next, hands roaming across her skin, nails trailing past her ribs, running through her hair. Summer could take no more. "Winter _please_."

Winter snapped up. Worried, she disengaged, looking up at Summer. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hah, I'm f-fine." Summer stammered. "Just melting...please help." Summer grinded against Winter's knee for emphasis.

"You're sure?" Winter asked.

Summer cupped Winter's face, pulling her in for another kiss. "Definitely." Summer confirmed.

"Then perhaps we should move to the bedroom." Winter suggested.

Summer nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea."


	24. Champagne

Chapter 24

"Uh...what?" Pyrrha asked. She had met the others at the Valkyrie apartment, and now the whole group returned home. They stood in the lounge, taking in the carnage before them. The television was still on and blaring, displaying some old wartime comedy. The couch was missing several pillows that had been spilled onto the floor. The coffee table held several open bags of sweets and a mostly empty bottle of vodka. Two pajama shirts, one blue and one white, were partially draped across it.

"Oh." Yang gasped.

"Is that..." Ruby started.

"Mom's shirt." Yang and Blake said in unison. They turned to look at one another.

Weiss made her way off down the hall, slowly followed by the others. She made her way to the master bedroom door, which was closed. Weiss paused, pressing her ear against the door. After a moment she knocked, very lightly, then listened again. Glancing at the others, she reached for the doorknob, slowly turned it, and cracked the door open to peek inside. Peering in she felt a smile tug at her lips. Winter was fast asleep, head nestled against Summer's bare chest. Summer was equally asleep, her arms wrapped protectively around Winter. Not wishing to intrude, Weiss carefully closed the door and turned to the group, shooing them back to the lounge.

"What did you see?" Yang asked.

"Winter and Summer, asleep together, nude." Weiss replied. Yang fist pumped, Ruby gasped and bounced excitedly while Blake and Pyrrha just smiled warmly. "Which means it falls to us to clean up."

"Dibs on the candy!" Ruby cheered.

"Too late." Pyrrha laughed, snatching a packet of chocolate covered toffees. Ruby hastily grabbed a packet of marshmallows before Yang could get to them, ducking out of her reach.

"You little shit, that's my comfort food!" Yang complained.

"Mine now!" Ruby giggled.

Yang settled on an unopened pack of gummies, leaving a bag of mints to Weiss and Blake. Blake handed the bag to Weiss. "I'll steal some of Ruby's." Blake declared.

Weiss rolled her eyes, pulling a mint from the bag and holding it aloft. "To newfound love I guess."

* * *

Everyone got up rather early the following morning. There was no discussion of the night before, just knowing glances and blushing faces. They all crowded into the kitchen for breakfast, and just when it seemed someone might say something about the elephant in the room, Winter announced that she wanted to take everyone to dinner at the fanciest restaurant on the island. To that end, everyone would need fancy clothes.

Summer and Winter both had the formal clothing they would need. Winter had brought an outfit from home and Summer had something suitable on hand. Pyrrha had the dress and accessories purchased with Weiss. Ruby and Yang possessed nothing Weiss would allow them to wear to such a high-class establishment, so they would need to get something fast. Weiss and Blake had also neglected to bring anything from Atlas, not expecting such a fancy night out. A day of shopping was in order. Summer and Winter elected to stay home. Pyrrha left for work, planning to return to the house to gather Summer and Winter and drive them to the restaurant.

Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang headed to a clothing store in the city. The city was more than half an hour from the house, and the restaurant would be close by, so there was not going to be a trip home in between. Immediately upon entering the store, Blake left the group, saying she would not be shopping in the same section. The others carried on. Weiss found her dress very quickly, a blue long-sleeved, long-skirted dress with a chest cutout and a large gemstone sewn into the front of the neck.

Yang had difficulty finding anything she liked, but Weiss was able to track down a few options. Yang eventually settled on a red shoulderless gown with a black corset. Ruby picked out a red silk bow for Yang to tie around her stump. That just left Ruby, who was struggling mightily. Blake soon returned and suggested a dress for Ruby, a black high-necked, long-sleeved dress with a corset and knee-length skirt. When asked Blake refused to say what she had purchased, only that it was being tailored to her dimensions.

Weiss and Yang had to have their outfits adjusted, but Ruby's fit perfectly. Yang went outside to get some air while Weiss and Blake helped Ruby try on her dress. Weiss even had her put on the high heels she would be wearing with it. "Weiss, my feet hurt." Ruby whined.

"You've only been wearing the heels for five minutes." Weiss countered.

"Yeah, and they suck." Ruby complained. "Why do you even wear them? Do you love suffering that much?"

"Ruby, I'll let you in on a little secret." Weiss explained. "Women don't wear heels because they're comfortable."

"Is it to look taller, because I don't think they make them high enough for us." Ruby groaned.

"No, it's because if you stand correctly in them, they emphasize your figure." Weiss declared. "Specifically your rear."

"I'm skeptical." Ruby noted. "Even in heels you don't look very bootylicious."

"That's because I don't have much of a booty." Weiss grumbled. "Just stand in front of the mirror, turn to the side."

Ruby stood before the mirror side-on as instructed. "Wow, my ass looks huge!" Ruby exclaimed. "In a good way! Hey Blakey, what do you think?" Ruby asked. No response. "Blakey?"

"Oh!" Blake gasped, hastily wiping the drool from her chin. "I was lost in your ass."

Weiss chuckled and smiled. "See."

* * *

Ruby remained in her dress while the others waited for their adjustments. Yang's dress was done next, and though she needed some help dressing from Ruby, she was soon ready to go. While Weiss was donning her dress, Blake put on her attire and rejoined Ruby and Yang. "Not what I was expecting." Yang laughed.

"Classy." Ruby smirked.

"I certainly hope so." Blake smiled. She wore a black tuxedo with a purple shirt beneath.

"What are you hiding?" Ruby asked, pointing to the hand Blake held behind her back.

"Ah, the finishing touch." Blake replied. With a flourish she swung her hand around and flipped a top hat onto her head. "Ta-da."

"Best hat ever!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh Blake, can't you ever wear a dress like a normal girl?" Weiss asked, approaching the group.

"Normal girls are boring." Blake laughed. "Besides, these pants show off my best feature." She turned around.

"Guh…" Ruby spluttered at the sight of Blake's bottom.

"Nice." Yang grinned. "So, shall we head to the restaurant? Weiss?"

"Guh…" Weiss managed. "Oh, yes, let's."

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss arrived at the restaurant first. They did not have long to wait for the others. Their car pulled up and Pyrrha, Summer and Winter stepped out, Winter tossing the keys to the valet. Pyrrha wore the dress Weiss had purchased for her, along with gold earings and a gold circlet. Summer wore a white kimono adorned with rose vines and red trim, a gift from Raven. Winter was clad in an Atlesian military dress uniform, given to her by Ironwood when she had been his plus one for an event.

"I feel under dressed." Summer complained.

"You look fine dear." Winter assured her. "It seems the girls just went a little overboard."

"Sweet dress Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered.

"Thanks!" Pyrrha smiled. "I have to give credit to Weiss though. She found it. You all look wonderful."

"Yeah, I guess." Yang sighed. "I'd look better symmetrical." Pyrrha frowned.

"Come on now, you look great." Winter encouraged. "Well, our reservations are for half an hour ago, so I'd say we're already fashionably late. Shall we?" She held out her arm toward Summer.

"Yes." Summer nodded, entwining her arm with Winter's.

* * *

After an annoying wait, the party was seated. An apologetic waiter soon arrived to take their orders. Displaying something of an obsession with them, Yang ordered bread sticks, adding to them a cheesy pasta dish as her main course and red wine to drink. Pyrrha and Weiss ordered soup and salad, with white wine for Weiss and water for Pyrrha. Ruby ordered a personal pizza and got some good natured ribbing from Weiss, further eschewing the classy nature of the dinner by drinking soda. Blake ordered calamari with red wine. Winter chose chicken parmesan and white wine, and Summer decided to have the same thing.

The food took nearly an hour to arrive. By the time it did, those that were drinking alcoholic beverages were already buzzed. The food was excellent and devoured with the haste that only such a long delay could inspire. After dinner Winter and Weiss insisted on desert. They ordered tiramisu for everyone, along with a bottle of champagne. That bottle soon turned to two and then three as they drank more and more.

The dinner went on, seemingly endless as the party prattled on about this and that. The pain in Yang's arm, already agonizing when the meal had started, reached levels she had not experienced since she was in the hospital. A few glasses of champagne dulled the pain somewhat, but it was a losing battle. Yang needed her painkillers. She needed to go home. In this she had an ally. Ruby, unused to wearing the high heeled shoes she had been forced to don by Weiss, was in pain as well. Her feet ached, the skin blistering as it rubbed against the fancy shoes in ways her usual sneakers had not prepared them.

After a while, the conversation died down a bit but showed no signs of ending. "My feet are _killing_ me." Ruby complained. "Can we please go now?"

"Oh, but we haven't even finished the champagne." Weiss sighed.

"That's alright." Yang said. "I'm feeling tired. I'll head home with Rubes and the rest of you can finish up without us."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked. "We could all…"

"Nah, that's alright." Yang shook her head. "You guys have fun."

* * *

Once in the car, Ruby removed the painful shoes, driving Summer's sedan barefoot. Once home she headed to her room to change while Yang headed to hers. Ruby quickly changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed, slipping on her headphones to listen to some music while she waited for the others to come home. She considered getting up to get some bandages and ointment for her feet, but decided to just let them rest for a while. Maybe Blake would want to patch them up later, perhaps she would even massage them.

Yang wanted to scream, such was the stabbing, burning pain in her arm. She kicked off her shoes and poured the bottle of painkillers on the bed. She grabbed four pills. It was a double-dose, but she had taken that much before. With a little help from the glass of water on her nightstand, she swallowed the medication. Yang scooped the rest of the pills back into the bottle, hopeful that the ones she had taken would soon relieve her of her agony.

With that out of the way, Yang set about getting changed. She untied the bow wrapped around her stump and tossed it onto the bed before shedding the dress. She began to feel quite drowsy as she sifted through her closet, looking for more comfortable attire. She found a shirt, but when she reached out to grab it her vision blurred and she missed. Yang put a hand to her forehead and stepped back, nearly falling over. He legs suddenly felt like jelly and her vision continued to deteriorate. She knew she was going to fall and reached out for something to grab. Her hands found no purchase before her world faded to black.

* * *

The drive home had been a bit difficult for Pyrrha. She was the designated driver, being the only person left at the dinner who did not drink. The others had gotten quite inebriated and they could not seem to leave her alone, even as she drove. She managed to get them safely home, though a stumble leaving the car left Weiss with flat on her face in the driveway for a few seconds. Luckily for Weiss, the only results of the tumble were a scraped knee and a dirty dress. Pyrrha helped her up, then acted as a crutch to get her into the house.

Pyrrha ducked into the spare room and quickly got changed as the drunks chatted loudly in the lounge. Getting dressed up was nice and all, but hardly comfortable, and she was happy to be able to throw on a t-shirt and some sweats. She had not heard a peep from Yang or Ruby since arriving, and decided to check on them. Ruby's door was open, and Pyrrha could see her sitting on her bed, listening to music. The bruised and bloody condition of Ruby's feet was a concern, but nothing serious.

Pyrrha moved on and knocked lightly on Yang's door. There was no reply. She was probably sleeping. Still, she might need a refill on her water, so after knocking again Pyrrha slowly pushed into the room. To her surprise she found the lights were on and Yang was not on her bed. The dress Yang had worn and the bow that had adorned her stump were there, wrinkled up as if just tossed. But where was Yang? The open closet door drew Pyrrha's attention. She took a few steps into the room and froze.

Pyrrha spotted Yang, her feet just visible past the end of the bed. Pyrrha rushed to Yang's side, finding her lying face-down on the floor. Yang's breathing was slow and shallow, her skin pale and clammy. "Yang!" Pyrrha shouted, but she got no response. She rolled Yang over, then opened one of her eyelids with her thumb. Yang's pupils were fully dilated and when Pyrrha checked her pulse was weak. "Summer!" Pyrrha called.

Summer stumbled to the door, still short of sobriety. "What's up?" Summer asked.

"Yang's unconscious!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Summer took on a look of confusion and fear. "Call an ambulance!" Summer nodded and rushed off. Pyrrha adjusted Yang's head and neck to keep her airway open and felt for a pulse again. Her heart was still beating...just. "Yang, what happened?" Pyrrha sighed. She looked up and saw the bottle of pills on the nightstand and one of the warnings immediately jumped out at her. _Do not mix with alcohol_. Summer returned with her scroll to her ear, explaining the situation to the dispatcher. Pyrrha motioned for her to bring it over. She grabbed the scroll. "I think she overdosed on her painkillers."

Pyrrha tended to Yang as the dispatcher gave instructions. She already knew much of the procedure, having been trained in first aid. Once alerted to Yang's condition, Ruby helped. She was the only other sober person in the house. Pyrrha repeatedly checked Yang's pulse as it, along with her breathing, grew weaker and more erratic. She grew increasingly panicked as Yang's life ebbed away before her eyes. Then Yang stopped breathing, just as the ambulance arrived. She still had a pulse, though a very weak one. The paramedics fitted a mask to her face that allowed them to force air in and out of her lungs. They lifted her onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance before speeding off for the hospital.

* * *

Yang had to be defibrillated in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Being from a relatively poor, rural area, the EMT crew did not have anything they could use to treat Yang's overdose. All they could do was keep her alive until they reached the hospital. Driving Winter's rental car, Pyrrha followed the ambulance with the others as passengers. She had never driven so recklessly, sliding around turns at high speed, running red lights, doing everything she could to keep up. It was harrowing, but no one complained. They were all just as desperate to be there as she was.

When the ambulance reached the hospital, Yang's heart was still beating, however weakly, but she was still not breathing on her own. Immediately on arrival, Yang was administered a dose of Naloxone to counter the overdose. In just minutes Yang stabilized and resumed breathing on her own. Still, it was impossible to know what damage had already been done. The doctor said as much. All Yang's friends and family could do was wait and hope.

In the waiting room everyone was on edge. Ruby sat in Blake's lap, clinging to her desperately, face buried in her shoulder. Summer sat flanked by Winter and Pyrrha, holding her in a shared embrace. Raven paced like a restless animal while Glynda sat in silence. Weiss sat alone, shaking. They decided against contacting Ren, Nora and Jaune, fearing the shock could have a dangerous effect on Nora's pregnancy.

"T-this is my fault." Weiss stammered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I-I kept her out all day and all night." Weiss replied. "She must have run out a-and...she went into withdrawal...a-and..."

"Stop." Raven commanded. Weiss whimpered, bowing her head. "There is _no way_ you could have known this would happen. None of us knew she was addicted."

"That begs the question, how _did_ she get addicted?" Winter asked.

"Maybe this will help?" Pyrrha suggested. She reached into her pocket, retrieving the pill bottle, and handed it to Winter.

Winter read the bottle. "Eighty pills every two weeks?" Winter gasped. "That can't be right. Summer, do you have the original script?"

Summer searched through her purse, soon pulling out a small slip of paper. "I think this is it." She said as she handed it to Winter.

Winter looked at the script and glowered. "This doesn't say 80." Winter growled.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"It says 30!" Winter shouted. "Two pills per day! Someone must have misread the doctor's shit handwriting!"

"How could...how is that even…" Summer struggled.

Winter stood, her face contorted with rage. "I have some calls to make."


	25. Begging

Chapter 25

Darkness and warmth. That was all Yang could feel at first. It was almost comforting, like waking up in the early morning, when curtains still blocked out the barely rising sun. But then more sensations became evident. A dull ache in her skull, a throbbing heartbeat, a tingle in her missing right arm, and a droning in her ears. Yang focused on the droning, trying to pinpoint its source. Slowly, like a radio crackling to life, or water draining from her ears, a strained voice became evident.

"...can't handle that Yang…" The voice said. It was familiar, but Yang could not quite place it. "...don't have the strength, not without you…"

Pyrrha? Yes, that was definitely Pyrrha's voice. Yang was suddenly aware of pressure on her hand, a weight on her abdomen. The vibrations of Pyrrha's voice sent tingles through her body. She tried to move but found herself paralyzed, forced to listen as her best friend broke down, tearfully rambling, baring her soul.

"I love you Yang, I love you." Pyrrha wept. "Please don't make me do this alone. Please don't leave me, not like this, not after everything we've gone through. Please, I'll do anything!"

Yang struggled to move, to give any sign that she was still in there, but her body refused to cooperate. Pyrrha loved her, Pyrrha loved her and she was causing her pain. Yang had been causing her pain this entire time and had not even realized it. She pushed down the wave of guilt to focus on her anger, her frustration, her own pain. Yang struggled to do something, anything to react, to signal that she could hear, that she was alive.

"Maidens, I beg you, do not take her from me." Pyrrha beseeched. "Have mercy on this kind soul, we cannot lose her. I can't lose her, not now. Please, I love her. Please, please Yang, wake up, wake…"

Yang managed a sob.

"Yang!" Pyrrha gasped. She squeezed Yang's hand and cupped her cheek with her free hand. "Yang, come back to me! You're here, you're safe, you're alive!"

"Pyr...rha…" Yang struggled.

"Yes, it's me!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Yang, you're in the hospital. You overdosed and hit your head." Yang tried to speak again but dissolved into a coughing fit. Pyrrha's hands left her. Recovering, Yang tried to open her eyes, at first only able to see a blinding slit of light. She was slowly able to open they wider as they adjusted. Pyrrha returned with a hand on her shoulder, and a glass of water held toward her mouth. "Drink."

Yang obliged, Pyrrha slowly tilting the glass as Yang drank greedily, almost choking again. When the glass was drained, Pyrrha set it on a nearby table. Yang was finally able to focus, to get a good look at Pyrrha, the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, the tear tracks down her cheeks, her frazzled hair. To say Pyrrha looked dead on her feet would be an understatement.

"How are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked.

"Aches…" Yang groaned.

"I should find a nurse." Pyrrha suggested. She turned to leave but Yang grabbed her wrist.

"Wait...please." Yang struggled. Pyrrha did not meet her gaze, but did sit down at her bedside. "I...heard you."

Pyrrha nodded. "You...I…" Pyrrha stammered.

"I'm sorry...and I love you too Pyrrha." Yang declared.

Pyrrha flinched, looking up at Yang, who managed a weak smile. Pyrrha looked shocked, then her lip began trembling. Pyrrha smiled, then scowled. "You...you b-bloody idiot!" Pyrrha screamed. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She broke down into sobs, burying her face in Yang's lap.

* * *

After Pyrrha composed herself, she found a nurse to examine Yang. After her examination, Yang agreed to go back to sleep. Pyrrha sent Summer a text, but remained at Yang's side, holding her hand. Though it was Yang who needed rest, Pyrrha was the one who fell asleep. Yang watched for a time, wishing she could run her fingers through Pyrrha's hair. It then occurred to her that she could. Pyrrha loved her, for how long she did not know. Yang's guilt grew as she considered the possibility that Pyrrha had loved her for quite some time.

Had Yang been too dense to see it, or had she just ignored it? Was that why Pyrrha had been so dedicated to taking care of her? If so she had stood by and watched as Yang suffered for months now, ever patient, ever supportive, never snapping, never breaking, even as Yang did. Pyrrha had never failed her, but Yang had failed Pyrrha, numerous times. Ignoring her apparent feelings, throwing herself at strangers and former lovers alike, every episode a spit in Pyrrha's face.

Yang hated to think how Pyrrha must have felt, watching her mope and suffer for the past few months. So instead she vowed not to fail her again, to dedicate herself to recovering, to cherishing this love that Pyrrha had confessed, and to returning it tenfold. Yang had failed Pyrrha as a friend, but she refused to fail her as a lover. Her course so decided, her guilt abated. There was no changing the past, but Yang would do everything she could to make up for it. Eventually, snuggled against the slumped-over Pyrrha, Yang joined her in slumber.

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby cheered, snapping her sister out of her slumber. Ruby dashed into the room, leaping into the bed and Yang's open arm, hugging her tightly. Summer and Raven entered the room behind her, closing the door. Summer looked haggard, much like Pyrrha, and Raven looked as though she was coming off a hangover. She probably was.

"I'm sorry Rubes." Yang sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"How are you feeling?" Summer asked.

"A little sore, mainly my head." Yang replied.

"You hit your head when you fell." Summer explained. "Apparently you don't have a concussion or any fractures, just a cut and some bruises."

"Probably that thick skull of yours." Raven joked.

"Raven!" Summer admonished.

"No, you're right, I've been an idiot." Yang groaned. "I've been fucking up this entire time, and look where it got me. I should be glad I overdosed. Otherwise I'd probably keep being stupid."

"Don't say that!" Ruby yelled. She pulled away from Yang's embrace to glare at her. "You almost died Yang! _Again_ , and this time I was right next to you. You could be dead right now, and all I would be able to think was that I was just listening to music while you overdosed in the next room! _Don't_ be glad for this. You're lucky, _we're_ lucky you didn't die from this!"

Yang's guilt surged. She glanced at Summer, who looked just as lost as she felt; Raven, eyes covered by her hand as she tried to keep her emotions at bay; Ruby, her lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry Ruby, I let you down." Yang sighed. "I just wanted the pain to stop."

"How much have you been taking?" Summer asked.

"At first it was just two a day, but the pains kept coming back." Yang replied. "So I would take two in the morning and two whenever I needed it. But recently they just...they _kept coming_ and I just wanted them to stop. So I started taking three at a time, four. I'm sorry."

"It's not completely your fault." Raven encouraged. "The doc fucked up your script, and you were getting way too many pills. You shouldn't have had enough to abuse it. You shoulda' seen Winter's face when she found out, fuck."

"Winter's here?" Yang asked.

"She's been helping." Ruby answered. "We weren't really doing well, so she just sorta' stepped up."

Yang glanced at Summer, who cracked a smile, however small. Yang felt a surge of gratitude towards Winter. "Awesome, what about Weiss and Blake?" Yang asked.

"Blake and Weiss went home with Pyrrha." Ruby explained. "Weiss wanted to talk to you, but she wasn't sure how. She...she blames herself."

"Uh...why?" Yang asked.

"She thinks that because she kept you out all night the withdrawals were her fault." Ruby replied.

"That girl…" Yang sighed. "What has she been doing?"

"Flinching at me and avoiding eye contact." Raven answered. "I gave her a dressing down but I think she needs to hear it from the source."

"You mean you yelled at her?" Yang gasped.

"I was on edge, alright?" Raven sighed.

"Fine, fair." Yang rolled her eyes.

"How's your arm?" Summer asked.

"It's fine." Yang assured her. "I'm fine." Yang was lying of course. Her arm had been burning off and on all morning, but she ignored it as best she could, refusing to even use the morphine drip, no matter how much the pain flared.

"You took a hit to the head." Raven noted. "If you're fine, you're not fine."

"I can deal with it." Yang declared. "What time is it? I'm starving."

* * *

After Summer, Ruby and Raven took their leave, Yang was left alone with her thoughts, and her pain. It was quiet but for the steady beep of her heart monitor, and the hums and buzzes of the of the various instruments that tracked her health. Her scroll was not anywhere in sight and she could not locate the television remote. Fortunately Pyrrha soon arrived, bringing with her an energy bar, a bottle of cold water, and a kind, warm smile. Yang felt as though the heavens had opened to her.

"Pyrrha, you're a goddess." Yang declared. "Break me out of here so I can really worship you!"

Pyrrha laughed, throwing the energy bar at Yang's chest. "Nope, you're staying right here until the doctors are finished poking and prodding you." She smirked.

"I'd rather you poke and prod me." Yang grinned.

Pyrrha half-smiled, half-scowled, holding the water bottle up in faux threat. Yang giggled, tearing open the energy bar's wrapper with her teeth and biting into it. "Just for that I'm not giving you your scroll back." Pyrrha teased.

"Nnnnnn!" Yang protested with a mouth full of food, the image causing Pyrrha to laugh.

Yang finished the bar and Pyrrha uncapped the bottle, waiting for Yang to take a long drink before speaking. "We need to talk Yang." Pyrrha declared.

"Make it sound a little more ominous why don't you?" Yang joked.

"Yang." Pyrrha admonished.

"I know, I know." Yang sighed. "I'm sorry...I really am Pyrrha. I just...how did I miss it?"

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't really trying to put out signals." Pyrrha admitted. "I wasn't even entirely sure how I felt until...well...when...I almost lost you." She tried to suppress the feeling but ended up looking slightly distraught, staring forward blankly.

Yang laid her hand on Pyrrha's, snapping her out of it. "I'm sorry." Yang repeated.

"It wasn't your fault Yang." Pyrrha shook her head. "Not then, not now. I'm just happy that we're here, right now, together." Pyrrha linked her fingers with Yang's and they shared a smile.

"I've always loved you Pyrrha." Yang declared. "You were...are...my best friend. I could always count on you. I remember when I found out Raven was my mom. I ran off and hid in the forest. You chased after me, held me while I cried and yelled." She blinked away tears before grinning. "I just always thought you were straight. You never flirted with anyone, and you were so in love with Ren. It just...it never seemed possible, and I didn't want to hurt us by trying to force something, so I just let it go."

"To tell the truth, I just never thought about it." Pyrrha shrugged. "I guess I thought I was straight because I never felt attracted to anyone, just Ren, and even then it was only _after_ he asked me on a date."

Yang raised her eyebrow and took on a thoughtful look. "Maybe you're demi?" She suggested.

"A demon?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, a demisexual." Yang laughed. "It's like asexuality, but with exceptions."

"Asexuality?" Pyrrha said.

"Didn't they teach us this in sex-ed?" Yang asked.

"I...well I was a little...uh...I found it difficult to pay attention." Pyrrha blushed.

"Oh Pyrrha…" Yang shook her head.

"I know, I know." Pyrrha laughed. "Don't worry, Ren set me straight on a lot of things...well, not entirely straight it seems."

Yang burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh God Pyrrha, what am I gonna' do with you?"

"I...well...you could kiss me?" Pyrrha suggested.

Yang stopped laughing. "I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and leaned forward.

Pyrrha met Yang halfway and they shared their first kiss, short but sweet. It was little more than a quick peck on the lips, but enough to leave them both flustered. "I've wanted to do that for months." Pyrrha giggled.

"Years." Yang grinned. They both settled back into more comfortable positions in their respective seats. "Is that where the hickey came from? Practice?"

"N-no." Pyrrha blushed, looking guilty. "No, that was...an accident."

"A sexy accident." Yang joked. "I thought you might have a thing for Weiss. When I saw the hickey…"

"Weiss is very sweet, very beautiful, and very much in love with someone else." Pyrrha noted.

"Multiple someones." Yang corrected. "Didn't stop her kissing you."

"That was the wine's fault." Pyrrha sighed. "I'm sorry Yang. Neither of us were in our right mind. We were talking about how frustrated we were, and she said she liked having her hair touched, so I did it. I wanted to make her feel better, then she...we...kissed, made out even. T-then she bit my neck and we stopped. She was so scared Yang. Please don't blame her, she felt awful!"

"Pyrrha, calm down, it's okay." Yang insisted. "I don't really have the right to be jealous okay? I was just being stupid. I'm not going to blame her. She's probably beat herself up even more than I ever could anyway. Her situation sucks some major dick."

"Yang!" Pyrrha admonished.

"Well it does!" Yang protested. "It would be like me falling for Winter or Glynda."

"Hah, like you could handle them." Pyrrha laughed.

"Oh, I would _love_ to handle them." Yang smirked.

Yang licked her lips and leered at Pyrrha, who pulled her hand free to lightly slap her. "No fantasizing about your mothers' girlfriends." Pyrrha said.

"You're no fun." Yang pouted.

"I've just had enough of your wandering affections." Pyrrha teased. She immediately realized her mistake as Yang flinched, but it was too late. "No! I didn't...that's not...I…"

"No, you're right, I understand." Yang sighed. "I've been putting you through hell and it hasn't been fair. I'd throw myself at someone, bounce off, and you'd have to deal with the aftermath, and I'm sorry for that. You deserve better from me. And I'll give it Pyrrha. I won't fuck up again, I won't disappoint you, I'm going to do better. I'm done with the painkillers, the moping and hiding. I need to get better, I'm going to get better, I promise Pyrrha. I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down."

Pyrrha leaned in, clasped Yang's hand in both her own, and kissed it. "I believe you Yang, and I love you." Pyrrha declared. "We can do this."

"Together." Yang nodded.

"Together." Pyrrha confirmed.

"I love you too Pyrrha." Yang declared. Her pain may have been taxing, but she had faith that with Pyrrha by her side, she could bear it.

* * *

Blake knocked lightly on the door to Yang's hospital room. Seconds later it was opened by Pyrrha. She glanced down at the tray of coffee cups in Blake's hands. "Hey Pyrrha, how are things?" Blake asked.

"Going well I think." Pyrrha replied. "We're taking things slowly."

"Good, do you think I could talk to her in private?" Blake asked. "Weiss too, after?"

"Of course." Pyrrha nodded. "And how is Weiss holding up?"

"About the same as usual." Blake answered. "She's just down the hall." She glanced down at the coffees. "Here, this one is yours, black right?" She held the cup out to Pyrrha.

"Thank you Blake." Pyrrha smiled. "I'll keep Weiss company while you speak." Pyrrha stepped aside, allowing Blake to enter the room.

Yang had a smile on her face, but it was tight, obviously pained. "Hey Blake." Yang greeted. "How's it goin'?"

"So far so good." Blake replied. "No fatalities, serious injuries or mental illness...apart from Nora I suspect."

"Nah, she's just really enthusiastic about _life_." Yang laughed.

"And my ears." Blake added, flicking them for emphasis.

"To be fair, they're beautiful, and Nora is weak to beautiful and fluffy things." Yang observed.

"Well, they're Ruby's beautiful and fluffy things, and I don't appreciate them being stared at like a puppy's chewtoy." Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to her again, she means well." Yang assured her. "Blake, she really is a good person. She's just bad at first impressions. Second impressions too sometimes."

"I believe you Yang." Blake declared. "I just have some bad memories tied to my heritage...some of which I will share with you today."

"Uh, why?" Yang asked with a look of confusion.

Blake walked over and sat in the chair at Yang's bedside. "Yang, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess." Yang shrugged.

"Liar." Blake accused.

"Aren't you supposed to be sucking up to me?" Yang scowled. "You are clawing up my sister."

Blake shot Yang an amused look. "No, I'm supposed to be getting through to you." She corrected. "Lying about your pain is what got you into this, and if you hope to recover, you need to stop."

"What would you know?" Yang snapped. "It hurts Blake. Is that what you want to hear? My head is killing me, my arm burns, I get random aches, feel sick for no reason, and...ugh, I just feel like shit. A-and some genius decided to give me a morphine injector, instant relief via drugs! You know, the shit that got me in here?"

Blake smiled and nodded, sliding the chair closer. She rolled up the left sleeve of her cardigan and held her arm out before Yang. Yang's eyes were drawn to several pink splotches along the joint and the anger faded from her face, replaced by sorrow. "I know better than most Yang." Blake noted.

"I'm sorry Blake I…" Yang started.

"You're going through withdrawals." Blake cut her off. "I hold nothing against you Yang."

"I...still feel like shit." Yang sighed.

"That's the mood swinging part of it." Blake nodded. "Makes us irritable and snappy, lovely for conversation."

Yang chuckled and Blake managed a grin. "So...you...you did drugs?" Yang asked.

"I did, Yang." Blake confirmed. "What I am about to tell you must remain between us. The only other person who knows is Winter. Weiss does not know, Ruby does not know. It's just Winter, me and now you."

"Why?" Yang asked. "Why not Ruby?"

"Because I'm not ready Yang." Blake sighed, her ears drooping. "Even now I'm only going to tell you an abridged version. There are certain details I'm just not ready to talk about yet, not with my sister, not with my lover. I'm going to tell you so that you fully understand, so you can fully trust me. When I tell Ruby, when I tell Weiss, I intend to do so fully, with no holds barred."

Yang looked uncertain for a moment, then sighed. "I guess I can understand." She nodded. "Alright."

"I was born into the foster system." Blake leaned back, crossing her arms. "I never knew who my parents were, nor why they gave me up, and quite frankly I don't care. They may as well have never existed. I made my way through several homes over the years, but in every one I felt ostracized for my heritage. Sometimes I had company, other times I did not. I found solace only in literature, and eventually that wasn't enough. I ran away when I was thirteen. Having grown angry and bitter, I stopped caring...I just stopped. I wanted to get away from all the shit that pissed me off. I wanted to hide from humans, I wanted to numb myself to the pain they caused me.

"So I turned to drugs." Blake curled in on herself, but did not avoid Yang's gaze. "I...I am far from proud of those three years Yang. I fell in with a very bad crowd, and for two years I suffered because of my addiction. It's by sheer, dumb luck that I was able to recover. I fled to the right city, walked into the right cafe, at the right time. Weiss just so happened to notice the jumpy girl suffering from withdrawal shakes and took pity on her, and Winter decided to respect my wishes and take me in, instead of turning me in.

"She took me in...a complete stranger, _a Faunus drug addict_." Blake sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Yang, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have met them. I should have been tossed out on the street for being a waste of space and left to die, and I probably would have died. But that didn't happen. I got lucky, supremely lucky, after all the bad choices I made, I just so happen to stumble on the best possible solution to all my problems."

"Blake…" Yang tried to interrupt.

"I'm okay, I'm okay Yang." Blake continued. "I am _here_. I have my scars, but they fade more and more with each passing year, and eventually I'll be whole again. I have Weiss, Winter and now Ruby to thank for that. And you have it so much better than I did Yang. You can make it through this, faster and easier than I ever could. You became addicted by accident, and you have friends and family all around who love you. I found those people too late, and it took me a _long_ time to function properly again. And I didn't do it by swallowing my pain and rejecting relief. That morphine is there so you can come down gradually from your addiction, so you aren't in constant pain, so you aren't snippy and miserable. Pain is not a good thing Yang. You aren't a better person for stubbornly enduring it. You only stand to lose out on this."

"I just...I don't trust it Blake." Yang sighed. "I got addicted once...I don't wanna' slip."

"It's not the drugs that were the issue Yang, not for you and not for me." Blake declared. "Human error, Faunus error, that's the heart of the problem. But we know better now, and we have people surrounding us that will help. We won't let you relapse Yang. You have to trust us, please. You're family Yang, we won't let you fall." Yang chewed on her lip, worrying about her decision as she toyed with the button that would administer the painkillers. "You're not weak for wanting to feel better Yang. I spent more than a few days spacing out with catnip."

"Catnip is a thing for you guys?" Yang scoffed.

"It's not _actual_ catnip, but it can have similar effects." Blake explained. "It's basically a Faunus equivalent to marijuana."

"Hmm...maybe I'll have to look into that." Yang thought aloud.

"In the meantime however." Blake gestured toward her IV. Yang fiddled with the button before taking a deep breath and depressing it. Slowly she felt the pain begin to ebb away. Yang sighed in relief, letting her head fall back into the pillows as she shuddered. "It's on a timer, so even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to do any harm. The dosage is just enough to help. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Blake." Yang smiled. "I owe you one. Thanks for telling me about yourself...I'm glad Ruby found someone as strong as you."

"I'm not strong Yang, I'm smart." Blake corrected. "When I can't handle something myself, I ask for help. You need to take that to heart."

Yang nodded. "I promise."


	26. Reassurance

Chapter 26

Blake exited Yang's room and approached Weiss in the hallway. Weiss stood, hands clenched in front of her. "How is she?" She asked.

"She's fine, and she wants to see you." Blake replied.

Weiss took a shaky breath. "O-okay." She said.

"She doesn't blame you." Blake encouraged. Weiss just sighed. "Go on then, Yang can always use more hugs."

Weiss walked up to the door and stopped just outside. She took a deep breath and strode in. Yang was lying in bed, looking a bit tense, but she smiled when she spotted Weiss. "Yang, I'm so sorry." Weiss pleaded. She rushed to Yang and embraced her. "If I hadn't kept you out all day-"

"It would have just happened another day." Yang declared. "The way things were going...it was gonna' happen eventually."

"But I should have seen how much you were suffering." Weiss protested, pulling back.

"I've been getting better at hiding the pain." Yang countered. " _No one_ noticed because I didn't want anyone to notice."

"But...I…" Weiss struggled.

Yang rubbed Weiss back. "I don't blame you, no one blames you, and you shouldn't blame yourself." Yang soothed. "This one's on me."

"And the doctor's shitty handwriting." Weiss added.

"Yeah, and the doctor's shitty handwriting." Yang chuckled. "Heard Winter lost her shit."

"Not quite." Weiss corrected. "It's not like she was ranting and raving like a lunatic. But she did get this look on her face...I never want to be on the receiving end of that one."

"Well, that's all behind me now." Yang smiled. "I'm quitting the painkillers, and I'm gonna' get my head on straight."

"What about the pain?" Weiss asked. "It's not just going to go away."

"I'll live with it." Yang shrugged. " _Already living with it._ " She added under her breath. "With everyone's help I'll be able to get through it."

"Just...whatever you...take care of yourself, alright?" Weiss managed.

"You got it." Yang smirked. "You and Blake take care of Ruby for me." Weiss nodded. "And good luck with all that."

"Yeah...I'll need it." Weiss sighed. "But thanks. Whatever happens I'll make sure Ruby's happy. It's the least I can do for you."

"I know you will." Yang declared. She wrapped Weiss in a fresh embrace, one eagerly returned. "You damn bleeding heart you."

* * *

Yang spent some time with Weiss, the latter telling stories of Ruby's Atlesian escapades. Yang found Weiss' frustration almost as funny as Ruby's antics. At least being away had not changed Ruby. Soon a commotion in the hallway signaled new arrivals. Ren and Jaune appeared in the doorway, and Weiss excused herself to let them have some time with Yang. "Hey guys...uh...where's Nora?" Yang asked. "I swear I heard her cackling."

"Catching up with the others." Jaune replied. "We figured we should talk to you before the whirlwind got started."

"Not a bad idea." Yang agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Ren asked.

"Been better, obviously." Yang answered. "Head hurts, arm burns, and I feel like I let everyone down. On the plus side, I'm still alive, and I have a chance to make up for my mistakes. I'm gonna' make this right."

"Is there anything we can do?" Jaune asked.

"Not really." Yang shrugged. "Pyrrha will take care of me. We uh...well, we're together now."

"You and Pyrrha?" Jaune queried.

"I kind of feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner." Yang confirmed. "I have a lot to make up for."

"How did it happen?" Ren asked.

"Things got a little heavy when I was waking up." Yang explained.

"I'm glad she finally told you, even if it was rather unorthodox." Ren smiled.

"Wait...you knew?" Yang asked.

"I did." Ren nodded.

"I guess it makes sense." Yang shrugged. "You do give great advice, almost as good as Nora."

"You take Nora's advice?" Jaune chuckled.

"She can be really profound sometimes." Yang suggested. "She's wise in her own way."

Jaune thought for a moment. "I guess you have a point." He allowed.

"So, how did she react, is she okay?" Yang asked.

"Well...we didn't exactly tell her the whole truth." Jaune explained. "We didn't want her to worry, so we put a positive spin on things."

"What did you tell her?" Yang pressed.

"You had a problem with your medication." Ren replied. "It's the truth, just not the whole truth."

"That's fair, you didn't want to get her worked up, what with her being pregnant and all." Yang sighed. "Can I speak to her...alone?"

"Sure." Ren nodded. "I'll get her."

Ren and Jaune departed. Nora arrived soon after. She looked fit to burst, a wide smile etched onto her face and boundless energy sending her bouncing back and forth on her feet. "You look happy." Yang observed.

"Blake let me touch her ears!" Nora cheered. "They were so soft!"

"That's great Nora." Yang said without enthusiasm.

"I wanted to dress up like a sexy nurse for you, but Ren wouldn't let me." Nora laughed.

"Nora...could you sit down for a minute?" Yang asked. Her expression was serious, her voice emotionless.

"Oh I...of course." Nora nodded. Her energy melted away and she sat in the chair beside Yang's bed. "What is it?"

"The reason I'm here-" Yang started.

"You had a problem with your meds." Nora cut in.

"Not exactly." Yang sighed. "I...I overdosed on my painkillers."

"Wha...you...how?" Nora gasped.

"I've been hurting...a lot...ever since the accident." Yang admitted. "My arm...the one that isn't there...I can still feel it and...it burns. I've been taking the meds more and more, and I finally took too much. I stopped breathing, my heart almost quit...I almost died."

"Yang I...oh God...I'm…" Nora dissolved into sobs as she embraced Yang, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm sorry Nora." Yang pleaded, returning the embrace.

"W-why didn't you say anything?" Nora asked. "If you were hurting...why didn't you ask for help?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone...well, not more than I already was." Yang replied. "And I figured there wasn't really anything anyone could do. Plus you know how stubborn I can be."

"Yang I...I don't know what I would do if you died." Nora cried. "I love you so much. I want you to be my Best Man. I want you to be my kid's godmother. I want you to be happy."

"I know Nora." Yang declared. "I love you too, and I want those things just as much as you do. I screwed up...bad...but I won't let it happen again."

"If you need anything, anything at all, please come to me." Nora beseeched. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, and I will." Yang nodded. "I promise. I'm turning my life around. I'm going to be fun Auntie Yang for your kid. I owe it to everyone to get better." Yang sighed. "Pyrrha in particular."

"Oh, did she finally confess?" Nora asked.

"She told you too?" Yang sighed exasperatedly.

"No, but it was obvious, wasn't it?" Nora answered. "I mean, she spent every free moment with you the last time you were in the hospital, then she moved in with you. It wasn't hard to figure out how she felt." Nora paused. "You mean you didn't notice?!"

"I guess I didn't see it." Yang groaned. "It must have been torture for her, having to watch me mope and suffer, without me showing any appreciation for her trying to help."

"Yeah, probably." Nora agreed. Yang let out a heavy sigh and lowered her head. "But it's not too late to make up for it. If you're half the lover for her you were for me, it'll be worth it."

"Well, I did lose half of my magic fingers." Yang joked.

"You could always strap a vibrator to your stump." Nora suggested.

"Nora...you're the best, you know that?" Yang smiled.

"I'll always be my best for you." Nora promised. "I know you'll do the same for me and Pyrrha and everyone else. And that's all we can ask for."

"Yeah...yeah, I will." Yang nodded. "Thanks Nora, for everything."

* * *

After Nora departed, Yang remained alone for a time. Pyrrha had offered to return to her side but for the moment Yang refused. She had a lot to think about and that was best done alone. The self-imposed isolation was broken as Winter strode in, a look of determination on her face. "Hey Winter." Yang greeted her.

"Hello Yang." Winter responded. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my arm burns, but the morphine's helping." Yang replied. "So I guess I'm better than I was, but not all the way. I'm hopeful, everything's looking up for me."

"Oh, what brought about this change?" Winter asked.

"Everyone's being really supportive." Yang answered. "You should be really proud of Weiss and Blake, they helped me out, especially Blake."

"You're family, we'll all do everything we can." Winter declared. "How much did Blake tell you?"

"Just that she was an addict." Yang replied. "It really helps to know there's someone who understands what I'm going through, even if it's only just one aspect." Yang smiled. "The others helped too. I feel like I've got my head on straight for the first time in months. I'm gonna' turn things around and recover, and I mean really recover."

"That's wonderful." Winter cheered. "I'll do whatever I can to assist in that recovery."

"What exactly are your plans?" Yang asked.

"I have to take the girls back to Atlas, but I'll be returning." Winter replied. "I've set some plans in motion."

"What about my mom?" Yang pressed. "What's your intention?"

"I intend to take things as far as she wants to." Winter answered. "I would not have let them progress this far if that were not the case. If she wants it to just be a holiday romance, I'll be disappointed, but that won't change how I treat any of you. If she wants to take things farther, I'm more than willing."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Yang asked.

"No." Winter admitted. "I will when she's ready, but now's not the time."

"That's my fault, isn't it?" Yang sighed. "If it wasn't for this mess you'd have been able to focus on yourselves."

"No, it's your doctor's fault." Winter countered. "I've never seen such abysmal penmanship. On the plus side, I saw to it that there will not be a repeat, for you or anyone else."

"You got him fired?" Yang gasped.

"Oh, no, of course not." Winter laughed. "I'm angry with him, sure, but that would be a bit much. I've simply made a donation to the hospital so they can update their prescription system, make it all digital. This way they won't have to rely on handwritten scripts."

"That's...you're really something." Yang smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you." Winter grinned. "Well then, is there anything I can get you?"

"Not really...are you leaving?" Yang asked.

"There are a few things I must take care of before our departure tomorrow." Winter declared. "But like I said, I won't be gone long. I promise, I will be returning, as soon as circumstances allow."

"I look forward to it." Yang smirked. "But I bet Summer's even more eager."

* * *

Ruby lie sleeping, tucked up under Yang's stump, face buried in her shoulder. The hospital staff had not been thrilled about the idea of a guest sharing a bed with a patient, but Ruby was not to be denied, and she had been there all night. Yang dozed peacefully, gently rubbing circles on Ruby's back as Pyrrha sat reading a magazine nearby. A knock on the door interrupted them. Pyrrha and Yang looked up to see Blake standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"Better." Yang replied. "Thanks Blake, what are you up to?"

"I'm here to say goodbye, and get Ruby." Blake answered.

"She's been asleep all morning." Pyrrha noted.

"Sure she has." Blake smirked.

"Ruby, you snore." Yang observed. Ruby did not respond at first, then buried her face deeply in Yang shoulder. Yang chuckled and patted her on the back. "Come on Ruby, it's time to go."

"Nnn." Ruby groaned.

Blake suddenly looked worried, stepping forward. "Ruby?"

Ruby shuddered, then hiccoughed, shaking. She wrapped her arms tighter around Yang and sobbed. "Ruby, hey, come on." Yang soothed, her own voice shaky. Her guilt returned in full force as she wrapped Ruby in a tender but firm embrace. "It's alright, I'm gonna' be okay."

" _Idunwannago_ …" Ruby whined.

"I know, I don't want you to go either, but you gotta'." Yang encouraged. "You've gotta' go to school and achieve your dreams, okay?"

"My dreams...this has been a nightmare Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "I almost lost you again, and I _know_ it was an accident, but w-what if something else happens? What if I don't see you again?"

"I'm not gonna' let anything happen Ruby, a-and now I've got Pyrrha to help me." Yang assured her. "I'm not gonna' fuck up anymore. I'm gonna' do better."

Ruby pulled away, straddling Yang's legs as she made a poor attempt to glare at her. "Promise me you'll still be here when I get back." Ruby demanded.

"I promise Ruby." Yang smiled. "I won't disappoint you, not again."

"You didn't disappoint me, you _scared_ me Yang." Ruby sighed. "You're my big sister, and I love you, and I couldn't handle losing you. Dad's gone and I can barely talk to Qrow. If I lost you...I don't wanna' think about it. I hate thinking about it."

Ruby sniffled, wiping her eyes. Yang reached for the box of tissues on the table beside her bed, pulling one out. Ignoring Ruby's reaching hand, she began directly dabbing at her tears. "I promise Ruby." Yang declared. "I won't leave you, not now, not ever." Yang crumpled the tissue, tossing it onto the table before holding her hand out to Ruby, her pinky extended. "Pinky swear." Ruby scoffed but smiled, linking her own pinky with Yang's. "I'd do a double pinky, but well, you know."

Ruby giggled, shaking her head. She collapsed back onto Yang, hugging her as tightly as possible. Yang hugged back with equal enthusiasm. "I love you Yang." Ruby declared.

"I love you too Rubes." Yang smiled. "Make me proud."

"I will, I promise." Ruby nodded.

"Good, now get going." Yang ordered. "Give Winter and Weiss a big hug and kiss for me." Yang gave Ruby another squeeze and pecked her on the forehead. Ruby reluctantly pulled away, slipping off the bed and stretching. She turned to Pyrrha and hugged her as well.

"I'll take care of her." Pyrrha promised. "Don't you worry."

"I know, you always have." Ruby smiled. 'Thanks Pyrrha."

"Quit hogging my girlfriend." Yang joked. "Yours is right there."

"Shh, she forgot I existed for a while." Blake laughed.

"I think we all did." Yang smirked.

"She'll get me for the rest of the day." Ruby countered. "Let me hug my new sister."

"Oh stop." Pyrrha chuckled.

"I'm thinking a fall wedding." Yang joked.

"Does that mean I can't wear black?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna' get you in some _orange_." Yang grinned. "How's that kitty cat?"

"I will claw you." Blake warned.

"Keep it in the bedroom." Yang scoffed.

"Is that a proposition?" Blake smirked.

"Blake!" Pyrrha gasped. Ruby, Blake and Yang shared a laugh. Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. "Go on, get out of here, before this turns into a...thing."

"Foursome Pyrrha." Ruby giggled. "Word of the day is foursome."

" _I can't hear you!_ " Pyrrha plugged her ears with her fingers.

Ruby chuckled, then turned to hug Yang again. "Bye sis, take care." She cheered.

"Promise." Yang nodded.

Ruby reluctantly pulled away, joining Blake and taking her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you." Blake smiled.

"See you next time kitten." Yang waved.

Blake scoffed, halfheartedly glaring at Yang before turning to leave. Ruby managed a final wave before being pulled out of view. "I'm going to see them off." Pyrrha noted. "I'll be back soon."

Yang nodded and Pyrrha soon disappeared out of the room as well. Yang was barely able to hold it together long enough before a sob escaped her throat.

* * *

Winter and Summer took a stroll through some airport shops, chatting with one another. Blake and Ruby were in the midst of one of their painfully cute moments. Weiss sighed as she looked on. If only she had someone. "Hey Weiss, you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"What do you think?" Weiss mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized, not sure for what she was apologizing.

"I...I hear you and Yang…" Weiss trailed off.

"Yeah...the confession wasn't exactly intentional, but I'm glad it happened." Pyrrha smiled. "Now I don't have to bottle things up or distance myself anymore."

"I'm happy for you." Weiss forced a smile. "Jealous, but happy."

"I...don't know what to say Weiss." Pyrrha admitted. "I want things to work out for you, but not at the expense of what they have."

"I know...I feel the same." Weiss sighed. "I just...I wish things could be different. I wish I could really love Neon."

"What are you going to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know." Weiss shook her head. "We can't keep going on like this...but I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Pyrrha encouraged. "If you need advice, don't be afraid to call."

"It's hard...you know?" Weiss asked. "Everyone around me has someone, even you and Winter now. I thought maybe I had someone, but then...making a pass at you, it showed me how I really see Neon. She's interchangeable. It's so disrespectful to her."

"Weiss...you can't be so hard on yourself." Pyrrha advised. "This isn't easy. You're doing your best, and I'm sure you don't really think Neon is so easily replaced. You do love her, even if you're not in love with her."

"Maybe, but it's really neither here nor there." Weiss declared. "The way I'm using her is wrong. What I did to you was wrong. The way I look at Ruby and Blake is wrong."

Pyrrha grabbed Weiss by the shoulders. "Weiss, look at me." She demanded. Weiss met her gaze with teary eyes. "It's not wrong. You've done nothing wrong. You're not a bad person. And I don't know how, but I'm sure everything's going to work out for you."

"Pyrrha, I want to believe in that." Weiss lowered her gaze. "I want to believe in me. Thank you for all your help, but I'm afraid I don't."

"Weiss…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Go back to Yang." Weiss commanded. "Make her happy. As for me...I appreciate your kind words, but you've done all you can."

* * *

Summer and Winter walked a short distance from the other girls, browsing one of the airport shops. The past few days had been taxing, but with Winter's unwavering support, Summer had wanted for nothing. Winter covered the hospital bills, waited on Summer hand and foot in her panic, and not once did she complain, even as a joke. Even now Winter held her hand reassuringly, squeezing it on occasion and offering kind smiles. It would all be coming to an end though, as the group's departure drew near.

"I'll miss you." Summer sighed.

"I'll miss you too Summer, but I'll be back." Winter promised.

"When?" Summer asked.

"As soon as I am able." Winter replied. "There are a few things I must take care of."

"What kind of things?" Summer inquired.

"Boring things." Winter laughed. "Stocks, business, shady dealings, you know, rich person stuff." Summer giggled but clutched Winter's hand in both her own. They stopped, turning to face one another. "You can contact me anytime, no matter what. I'll always make time for you."

"I-I will." Summer struggled. "Winter I...I…" Summer leaned in, catching Winter's lips with her own. They held the kiss for some time before breaking away. Summer lay her head on Winter's shoulder and they wrapped each other in a tender embrace.

"I'll be back." Winter repeated. "You can gather your thoughts, and we can talk about _us_ then." Summer nodded, squeezing Winter tighter. "Is there anything else I can do? Anything at all?"

"No, you've already done so much." Summer replied. "I couldn't ask for anything else, and I can't thank you enough."

"I don't want your thanks." Winter declared. "I want you to be _happy_. I want you all to be happy."

Summer pulled back to cup Winter's face. "You have made me very happy Winter, and for that I _am_ thankful." She smiled.

"The original accident, I read the report." Winter said. "What happened is grounds for a suit. I know _very_ good lawyers Summer."

Summer pecked Winter on the lips. "I have my own lawyer handling it." She shook her head. "It hasn't gone to court yet but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Winter, you've done enough. Any more and I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You could never take advantage of me." Winter declared.

"Hah, is that a challenge?" Summer laughed.

"Maybe." Winter smirked. "Make a request, no matter what, I'll grant it." Summer grinned, then leered. She leaned in to whisper in Winter's ear. The indecent proposal made Winter gasp in faux scandal. " _Miss Rose!_ " Summer giggled, Winter joining her. A boarding announcement blared over the PA system. Winter tapped Summer's back. "Time to go."

"Hmm, fine." Summer sighed.

"Go hug your daughter already." Winter suggested.

" _Fine_." Summer huffed.

Winter chuckled and stood a few steps back as Summer approached Ruby, who detached from Blake and rushed into her arms. "I'll miss you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too sweetie." Summer smiled. "Enjoy yourself, _be safe_."

"I promise." Ruby declared.

"Good girl." Summer chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Ruby said with teary eyes.

Summer released Ruby and turned to Blake, wrapping her in an embrace of her own. "Thank you for being there for Ruby." Summer said. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you for accepting me." Blake said.

"I look forward to having you over again." Summer declared. She turned to Winter and Weiss, who were waiting patiently. Weiss was surprised as Summer wrapped her in a hug as well. "I'm sorry we didn't really get to know each other. I know you've been a good friend to Ruby, that you're the reason she met Blake. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as responsible for her happiness as she is. Thank you."

Weiss slowly returned the embrace, hiding her face in Summer's shoulder. "I'll always do my utmost for Ruby, Miss Rose." Weiss promised.

"That's Summer to you." She chuckled. "Weiss, next time you come to visit, we're going to spend some time together. Okay?"

"Of course." Weiss nodded with a plastered on smile. "Thank you for having us."

"Any time." Summer smiled.

The boarding announcement was repeated over the PA. The girls grasped their carry-on bags. Ruby hugged Pyrrha, then the groups separated. "See you soon Summer." Winter smiled.

"Fly safe?" Summer wished her well.

"You sound like Weiss with my driving." Winter chuckled. With a final round of smiles and waves, Winter led Blake, Weiss and Ruby into the tunnel and toward the plane.

"They're truly lovely people." Pyrrha declared.

"Yeah, they are." Summer smiled.

"We should pick up something for Yang." Pyrrha suggested. "I get the impression that hospital food isn't very palatable."

"If it hasn't improved since I was pregnant, I can attest to that." Summer confirmed.

"Remind me to never get injured." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Most of them are accidental." Summer noted.

"I guess I'm never leaving the house again." Pyrrha joked. "Or my bedroom. Or my bed."

"I'm sure you'll rarely leave the bedroom anyway." Summer smirked.

" _Summer_ , not you too!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Muahahaha." Summer laughed.

"Everyone is corrupt." Pyrrha wailed. "Everyone is Yang."

"I thought I took after Ruby?" Summer asked.

"Oh wow, what _did_ you and Winter get up to?" Pyrrha asked.

"N-nothing like that...really." Summer stammered, blushing furiously.

"Oh Summer." Pyrrha giggled.

"Shut up." Summer scowled.

"You shut up." Pyrrha countered.

"Shut up times a thousand!" Summer exclaimed.

"I was a math major." Pyrrha warned. "Do you really want to get into this?"

"You dropped math for business administration Pyrrha." Summer reminded her.

"I could have done it!" Pyrrha protested.

" _Sure_." Summer teased.

"I'm smart!" Pyrrha declared. "I could have done it! I just wanted to do admin more!"

" _Boring_ …" Summer taunted.

"You're mean." Pyrrha pouted.

"You love it." Summer laughed.

"Shut up." Pyrrha sulked.

Summer giggled. "You shut up."

* * *

End Season 1


	27. Turbulence

Chapter 27

"It's just some turbulence Weiss." Blake tried to soothe her. Those were the last words Weiss could process before everything became noise. The light jostling of the aircraft that had prompted Blake's reassurance was gone, replaced with a roller coaster, a nightmare. Her teeth ached as they clenched, nails stinging as they dug into the armrests.

Was this what her parents felt? Willow and Jacques, did they attempt to rationalize, wave it away, fasten their seatbelts, wait for it to pass? What were their final thoughts? Of home? Their daughters? Each other? Were they aware that they were about to die? Did they hold each other's hands, bracing for impact? Were their deaths instant, or did they suffer? Did one of them die while the other lived long enough for that realization to sink in?

"Pills, fucking forgot my pills!" Weiss groaned. What would happen to her? Would she die? Would Ruby and Blake die? Winter? Would she live, only to watch them die around her? Would she be forced to watch them suffer, bleeding or burning to death? Would their screams haunt her for the rest of her life? Would it even be worth living?

This was her fault. This was her idea. She only wanted to make Ruby happy. Now she would die, they would all die. She had led them to their deaths. Summer would mourn two daughters, and a lover. Who would mourn her? Neon, Neon would mourn, the girl she used, the Faunus she abused. Her father would have been proud. She deserved better, far better than Weiss. She was a coward, an abusive, using coward, and she would die. She would take the women she loved with her, and they would never know the truth.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "It's gonna' be okay!" They deserved better. They deserved to live. She was the guilty one here, not them. Take her, not them, she would gladly suffer. She would endure the flames of whatever hell she fell into, if only they could live and love. They would mourn, Ruby and Blake would cope, Summer would help Winter. They would survive her loss. They would thrive. Her jealousy would never harm them, her selfish desires would follow her to the grave. "Weiss, breathe, it's calming down."

Hands pried Weiss' fingers free of the armrests, lacing them into their own, one larger, one smaller. She did not deserve this. She did not deserve their care, their touch, their love. She craved more than that, but she did not deserve it. _Shedidn'tdeservethisShedidn'tdeservethisShedidn'tdeservethisShedidn'tdeservethis-_

Her stomach shattered and Weiss lurched forward, the remains of the salad she had as her inflight meal came forth, and the fish Blake shared with her, and the cookie Ruby gave her. Her throat burned, her mouth stung, her hands clenched in a vice-like grip. Blake gathered Weiss' hair in her free hand, holding it securely as Ruby rubbed soothing circles on her back. Seemingly done vomiting, Weiss resumed her sobbing. Winter soon arrived, followed by an attendant.

Weiss felt humiliated. "I'm sorry, I'll be fine, please just don't mind me…"

* * *

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little angry." Raven admitted. She did not look her best, with somewhat frazzled hair and dark circles around her eyes. Yang's ordeal had obviously been wearing on her. "It's just...when Summer rejected me all those years ago, she said it was because she was straight. Now it seems that's very clearly not the case. It makes me wonder if she was lying or-"

"People change, mom." Yang cut in.

"I know." Raven sighed. "I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"Yeah, don't we all." Yang shook her head. "You should probably talk to her about it. If you go on just letting it cause tension...please don't end up treating each other like you treat dad and Qrow."

"Ha, nothing would put Summer on their level in my eyes." Raven scoffed.

"I know you're not thrilled about dad hitting me, and that you blame Qrow for making him an alcoholic, but why do you still hate them so much?" Yang asked. "Even I want to forgive dad, and I never held it against Qrow."

"Yang...it's complicated." Raven struggled. "A lot of things happened, lots of bridges were burned."

"Maybe it's time to rebuild them." Yang suggested.

"I don't think I can." Raven shook her head. "Not now. And I certainly can't do it without Summer's blessing."

"I guess I'll have to talk to her about it too." Yang declared.

"Hold on...I thought you hated Tai." Raven noted.

"Yeah, well...a lot's changed in my life." Yang sighed. "I guess I just don't see the point of holding grudges anymore. Life's too short, too fragile. Sure, dad fucked up, big time, but I can tell he's sorry. I'm tired of hurting him."

"That's very mature of you." Raven praised. "Very strong. If only I…" She trailed off, noticing the sound of voices coming down the hallway. "Well, sounds like your girlfriend's back. I'll leave you to it."

"Maybe talk things over with Summer." Yang encouraged.

"I will when I'm ready." Raven promised. "And when she's ready."

"The sooner the better." Yang advised. "I love you."

"Love you." Raven waved as she slipped out of the hospital room, moments before Summer and Pyrrha appeared in the doorway.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to your romantic lunch." Summer teased. She remained at the door as Pyrrha entered the room carrying a non-descript paper bag.

"Soft pretzels from the airport." Pyrrha revealed, pulling one from the bag and handing it to Yang.

"Beats hospital food." Yang shrugged.

"Enjoy." Summer smiled before walking away. Pyrrha's gaze followed her, a smile on her face.

"Look at those starry eyes." Yang joked. "Should I be worried?"

"Uh...well...I…" Pyrrha stammered.

"Pyrrha, I'm joking." Yang declared. "You okay?"

"I...yes." Pyrrha nodded.

"What's up?" Yang pressed. "I can tell there's something."

Pyrrha sighed and looked at the floor. "Well...I kind of...almost made out with your mom." She admitted.

"Whoa, was not expecting _that_." Yang perked up. "I need more details! When? Where? How?"

"You see...the night when you had your...fling...Summer and I went out for a walk to…" Pyrrha struggled.

"To escape the noise." Yang finished for her. "Yep, thin walls, I know."

"We got to chatting, and we said some nice things about each other, and I was feeling jealous and pent up…" Pyrrha explained. "We were under the stars, and it was such a romantic scene...I guess we've seen too many crappy movies. We both aborted at the last moment, ended up just hugging. That's all, I swear."

"I put you two through so much." Yang sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Wha...but I was the one who-" Pyrrha tried to protest.

"I understand." Yang cut her off. "My mom's pretty hot, and she's been really good to you. I was putting pressure on both of you. Don't worry about it. Eat your pretzel before it gets cold."

"Sorry." Pyrrha frowned, taking a small bite of her pretzel.

"Don't apologize." Yang rolled her eyes. "You apologize too much." Pyrrha was about to say something. "And don't apologize for that!"

Pyrrha smiled, managing a chuckle. "I _was_ going to apologize."

* * *

Weiss slept through the rest of the flight, exhausted both physically and mentally. She awoke with a jolt when they landed, Ruby and Blake calming her, needlessly of course. Weiss' little meltdown was over, and they did not have to fuss over her anymore. She was still dead tired however, and so allowed them to guide her off the plane, take her luggage, and borderline carry her to the taxi, in which she promptly fell asleep again.

Weiss barely remembered arriving at the Schnee household, or eating the pizza they ordered. She drifted in and out of awareness, even as she showered and fell into bed. The next morning was an early one. They packed the car and drove to the university, arriving by the time they would usually be getting up. Blake accompanied Weiss and Ruby to their room. While they were unpacking, there was a knock at the door.

Ruby got up and answered it. "Oh, hey Neon!" She greeted.

"Hey Ruby, hey Blake, Weissy!" Neon exclaimed. She waved and Blake waved back, but Weiss only rose from her drawers and turned to face Neon when she approached. Even then her smile was tired and half-hearted. Neon met Weiss in a hug, and she nuzzled into her collar. Neon leaned down to whisper. "Coco's with Velvet. We've got the room to ourselves today."

Weiss nodded, pulling back to address Ruby and Blake. "I'll be back later."

"Have fun." Blake smirked.

"Play safe!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss rolled her eyes and began pulling Neon out of the room. "I'll bring her back in one piece!" Neon chuckled. Weiss yanked her out the door and down the hall.

Ruby giggled, closing the door before fixing Blake with a smouldering look. "I wonder if they're as pent up as I am."

Blake rolled her eyes, sitting on Ruby's bed and smirking. "It's been a day, Ruby." She observed.

Ruby pushed off the door and jumped Blake, pinning her to the bed and trailing kisses along her throat. "God yes it has!" Ruby growled.

Blake chuckled, flipping them over easily, causing Ruby to yelp and giggle. "I guess we should make up for lost time." Blake purred, leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

Neon skipped along, half dragging Weiss with her. She barely waited for Weiss to close the door behind them before pouncing, drawing her into a slow passionate kiss. It was at first reciprocated, thin arms wrapping around Neon's waist, clutching at her shirt tightly, shaking. "Weiss?" Neon whispered, pulling back.

Weiss' eyes were shut, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her lip quivered as she bowed her head. "I...I'm sorry." She croaked, leaning against Neon's collar, clutching her even more tightly.

Neon began running her fingers soothingly through Weiss' hair. "It's okay Weiss-" She whispered.

"No, it's not okay!" Weiss snapped, warbly but incensed. "I can't _do this_ to you anymore Neon! It's not fair!"

Neon continued to soothe Weiss, who sniffled into her shirt. She allowed the Faunus to guide her to the bed, sitting down and pulling her back into a hug. "Is this it?" Neon asked. Weiss did not respond, but tightened her grip and tried to bury her face deeper in Neon's collar. Neon smiled sadly, pecking Weiss on the temple. "It's okay."

Weiss pulled away, looking up through bleary eyes. "I'm sorry Neon." She whimpered.

Neon's smile did not falter, even as tears welled in her eyes. She reached up to brush Weiss' hair behind her ears and cupped her face. Weiss could not help but close her eyes as she nuzzled into Neon's touch. "Are you sure?" Neon asked.

Weiss nodded, reaching up to lay her own hand on Neon's. "When I was in Patch, I got drunk and...I did something very inappropriate with a...kindred spirit." She confessed.

"You met someone else?" Neon perked up.

"No." Weiss shook her head, looking even more downcast. "Pyrrha is a lovely woman, but she isn't Ruby, she isn't Blake. I just...we had a moment, and we'd been drinking, and I misread her actions and I just…" She took a shaky breath, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking away. "I wanted to feel good. I missed you Neon, I really did...but for the wrong reasons. I can't keep using you Neon. You deserve better."

Neon gently pulled Weiss' gaze back to her, wiping what tears had been missed, leaning their foreheads together. "It's okay Weiss, I knew this wouldn't last forever." Neon declared. Weiss felt something brush against her free hand, and opened it to receive Neon's tail, which curled through her fingers. For a moment, everything faded for Weiss. It was just another day for them, holding each other, caring for each other. "When you told me, I could have ended things-"

"You should have." Weiss cut in.

"Then what would you have done?" Neon pressed. "You needed an outlet, you needed a distraction, and I was willing." She kissed away a teardrop on Weiss' cheek, then curled her tail further around Weiss' hand. "I enjoy what we have Weiss. I enjoy being with you. I knew eventually I wouldn't be enough, eventually something would happen, you would break things off or you would try to force yourself to love me-"

"You deserve it Neon, you deserve my love-" Weiss started.

"And so do they, but you can't force love." Neon stopped her. "You can't help it, you don't love me in that way-"

"M-Maybe I could." Weiss struggled. "Maybe if we work at it I'll stop feeling this way. I don't have the right to love them like I do. It's not fair on them, it's not fair on you."

"Weiss." Neon gripped her chin gently, pulling her into a soft, loving kiss. Weiss' eyes fluttered shut, and she could not help but whimper as Neon pulled away. "It's not fair for me to force you to love me any more than you do, not when your love for them is so much stronger. Tell me you don't think of them when we kiss." Weiss flinched, her lip trembling, but she swallowed the sob that attempted to escape and cast her gaze down. "It's okay Weiss."

"Why can't you just yell at me, like a normal person?" Weiss asked.

"Because we're hardly normal people Weiss." Neon replied. "This isn't a normal situation, and only a complete asshole would yell at you when you've done nothing wrong."

"I've done _everything_ wrong Neon." Weiss sighed.

"Bullcrap." Neon countered. "You fell for your adopted sister, who is one of the hottest women I've ever seen, and her cute as fuck girlfriend, who is also your roommate. That's a shitty situation for anyone, but instead of risking your relationship with them, you kept it secret, buried it deep down in this guilty heart of yours, and you told me _everything_. You never once lied to me, you beat yourself up over it, hell, you're still beating yourself up over it, only this time I can't kiss you to make it better." Despite her declaration, Neon planted a kiss on Weiss' cheek, the opposite this time, yet another tear disappearing. "You've only ever done what's best, for everyone except yourself. If you had your way, you'd hide under your desk and only come out for class and for health reasons. You do this so much, the only time something good happens is when someone else pushes you over an edge. Weiss, you need to be selfish for a change."

"But I _have_ been." Weiss protested.

"Kicking and screaming, in short bursts." Neon managed a chuckle. Weiss mumbled something inaudible in response, burying her face in Neon's shoulder once again. Neon returned to stroking her hair. Eventually, Weiss' heartbeat calmed and the tears stopped. Neon felt comfortable continuing. "How do you want to handle this?"

Weiss did not respond at first, tensing before sighing as she pulled away, letting Neon's tail slip from her fingers and putting distance between them. She looked so tired. "I will...I will focus on my studies, and give everyone space." Weiss finally declared. "I'll say we didn't work out. Feel free to tell them what you wish...blame me Neon, this is my fault. Even if you lie, blame me."

"Weiss...the truth will come out eventually." Neon warned.

"Hopefully by that time I will be in a better place to handle it." Weiss sighed. "But until then, thank you Neon, for everything. I could never have asked for a better friend, a more trustworthy confidant."

Neon shifted closer once more, this time holding a hand out for Weiss to take, which she did. "I'll always cherish what we had Weiss." Neon smiled. "And I'll always be here for you, no matter what." With that Neon leaned in and kissed Weiss once more, shorter but no less sweet. Weiss did not pull away, and shed no more tears, allowing Neon to pull her into strong arms for a final embrace. She would allow herself that much, for Neon's sake.

* * *

Weiss left Neon's room to wander for a time. She was well aware that Blake and Ruby would be taking advantage of their privacy, and she felt no desire to inflict an interruption, let alone thrust her emotional baggage upon them. She half expected to run into Cinder again. It would be fitting, the perfect gut punch to go with the day she was having, a cherry on the proverbial cupcake. Perhaps a cupcake would not be such a bad idea at a time like this.

Making her way to the campus cafe, Weiss perused the stock. If the barista noticed her puffy and glazed eyes, she was polite enough not to mention them, instead smiling kindly and accepting payment for the order. Weiss had settled on an iced, chocolate chip muffin - more appropriate than a cupcake for the early hour, though unfortunately it lacked a cherry - and a cup of chamomile tea. Tea had always calmed her in the past, though she was certain it would only have minimal effect now given the circumstances.

Students began to swarm the store, a common morning ritual for both the overworked and over-partied. Normally Weiss would have departed, the noise and crowding irritating her, but this morning she made an exception. Some company was better than none, and the volume helped to drown out her thoughts. She had never been one for sweets, except those Ruby practically jammed down her throat, but the muffin was doing wonders for her mood. Still warm in the center, freshly iced, the chocolate chips melting in her mouth along with the dissolving icing, washed down with piping hot tea. A snapshot of her right then and there would have made it seem the perfect morning. If only.

Weiss spent an hour at the cafe, enjoying the many distractions at hand. She drew out her time browsing the news on her scroll. Storm forecasts, a new restaurant opening near the school, a plane crash - in Atlas no less, of course it was in Atlas - that she quickly scrolled past, a wrap-up for a recent tech expo. Ruby might have been interested in that last one, though her video game console seemed to see little use, likely because of both her and Blake's constant presence.

With her mind drawn to them, Weiss sighed, sending Blake and Ruby a text message to make sure they were done and decent. Taking her plate back to the barista, she paused, looking at the display once more. "Can I take another order to go, please?"


	28. Reverie

Chapter 28

Ruby pulled a shirt over her head, Blake pulling on a pair of jeans behind her. Laying on the bed, Ruby was greeted with the enticing sight of Blake's rear, foregoing underwear thanks to a 'mishap' on Ruby's part. She barely noted the knock on the door. "We're decent." Blake called. The door opened and Ruby tore her gaze from Blake's behind to Weiss, who bumped the door closed with her hip, holding an iced muffin in one hand and a tray with two cups in the other.

"I stopped by the cafe for a while." Weiss explained.

Ruby grinned, eyeing the muffin, but upon glancing at Weiss' face, her expression fell. Weiss' eyes were still red-rimmed, tired and slightly cold, her thin smile barely plastered on. Blake evidently noticed too, as she fixed on Weiss with a worried look. "Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss' smile grew grim before she sighed, walking forward to sit beside Ruby on the bed, holding the muffin out for her to take before handing over the coffee and hot chocolate. "Neon and I have decided to end our arrangement." She declared. "We are no longer able to keep things platonic, and I am incompatible with her on a personal level."

Ruby and Blake moved to flank Weiss, resting a hand on her shoulder and thigh respectively. Weiss' expression fell and she withdrew into herself. "Weiss, are you going to be okay?" Blake asked.

Weiss chewed her lip, avoiding looking at either of her friends. As much as their touch pained her, their concern, their love for her comforted Weiss almost equally. She simultaneously wanted to flee and to relax into their arms, to let her pain flow freely, willingly soothed by the women she so loved. Instead she barely stifled a sob, managing a nod. "I will be." She replied. Blake moved her hand to Weiss' back, its warmth like a red hot iron through her shirt.

"What about Neon?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head. The last she had seen of Neon was the sad smile on her face as she turned away, closing the door behind her with barely a sound, as if Neon were afraid of startling her, of causing any more discomfort than had already been inflicted. Her bottom lip quivvered. "I...I don't know." Weiss croaked, eyes stinging once more. She felt Ruby's arm slide around her waist, and as Blake pulled her into an embrace, the dam finally broke, and Weiss willingly vented her anguish in the arms of the women she loved.

* * *

Yang was released from the hospital, sent home with a corrected prescription and a mostly clean bill of health. She was showing no symptoms, but the doctors wanted her and those around her to be on the lookout for signs of neurological trouble. Her time spent comatose and the bump to her head had them concerned, and given the unpredictability of head injuries, it was better safe than sorry. Yang was happy to be out of the hospital again, much happier than she had been a few months before. Then it had seemed her whole world was falling apart. Now there was hope.

Back home, Summer immediately retired to her room for a much needed nap. Yang headed to her room with Pyrrha in tow. There was work to be done. Dirty clothes were strewn about the floor and the bed needed fresh coverings. Summer was normally on top of taking care of both, but with extra guests in the house for a week, followed by the crisis of Yang's overdose, she had fallen behind. Yang wanted to give her mother some rest, and Pyrrha was only too happy to help.

The sheets were stripped from the bed and taken to the laundry, along with the pillowcases and covers. Yang did her best to collect the scattered articles of clothing, though Pyrrha's two arms gave her a decided advantage. Pyrrha took a load of laundry to the proper room before returning. She found Yang sitting beside the bed, a shoebox in her lap. It appeared to be full of instant photographs. A small clump of garments sat beside Yang, clearly set aside so she could peruse the pictures.

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just some pictures from my _adventure_ with Nora." Yang replied.

"Adventure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Remember when I was dating her, and we left for a while?" Yang asked. Pyrrha nodded. "We went on a little trip."

Pyrrha walked over and sat beside Yang. "You and Nora on an adventure, I have to hear about this." She chuckled.

Yang searched through the box, producing a picture of she and Nora on a boat, the sea at their backs. "This is us on the ferry." Yang started. "Right after we took this we decided to bang in one of the bathrooms. Sex at sea! But it didn't go well. It was hot in there, and Nora got seasick, and we'd barely gotten started when she threw up all over me."

"Oh God…" Pyrrha did her best to suppress a laugh. "Let me guess, it didn't even slow you down."

"No, it stopped us cold." Yang corrected. "Nora was miserable for the rest of the ride. She recovered pretty quick once we got to dry land though. Then it was time to head for the parade."

"Parade?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Yeah, it was the Summer Solstice Festival, and in Vale there's a big parade, basically a giant party in the streets." Yang explained. "Mostly it's an excuse to cut loose, lots of people getting drunk and girls showing their tits." Yang rummaged through the box, finally pulling out a picture of a sleeping Nora, her legs hanging over the edge of a cheap hotel room's bed. She was wearing nothing but a tie-dye shirt and a comical quantity of novelty beads. "I think Nora had her shirt off more than on that night, hence the beads."

"I don't follow." Pyrrha noted.

"If someone gives you beads, you're supposed to flash your boobs, or you get the beads first, then flash, my memory of that night is still a little hazy." Yang shrugged. "I didn't give a shit about beads, but once people started offering me free drinks to show 'em off, I got into the spirit of the event. Anyway, rented a room in this dive motel, and we were about to bang, but Nora was just totally worn out from all the partying. She barely got her pants off before she passed out. I took the picture then passed out too. It's a good thing I got it too, it was during one of her rare clean-shaven phases."

"Yeah...good thing…" Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"The next day we went to the beach." Yang continued, immediately displaying a photograph of she and Nora in bikinis. Well, part of bikinis. Both were topless.

"Was it a nude beach?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope." Yang smirked. "But no one seemed to mind us walking around topless. Except this one cop, but he didn't chase us when we ran into the water, and he gave up after a few minutes."

"Yang…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Yang chuckled. "After we sunbathed and swam for a while, we walked down the beach and found this secluded little cove. Finally got to bang."

"What did you guys do next?" Pyrrha pressed.

"Well, we just sort of saw the sights." Yang shrugged, quickly going through a series of photos. "The trip was sort of a bust after that. We expected to spend the whole summer traveling the continent, but we ran out of money in like a week. I had to call Summer, and she ended up picking us up like 20 miles from the city. We really didn't get far. We would have slept under the stars and hitchhiked everywhere, but what got us was the food. We didn't know what we were doing, it was a spur of the moment thing. _Shocking_ , I know. Having to call it off like that...I felt like shit, you know? I wanted to be all independent and make Nora happy, plus we were having the time of our lives! But reality hit us hard and...God I hated making that scroll call. But Summer just laughed it off and said she'd be right there. We had to wait a few hours, but she pulled up with a big smile on her face." Yang put the pictures back. "Such great memories...stuff like this got me through the break-up. When I was feeling down I'd look through the photos and think of all those great memories we made." Yang put the lid on the box and slid it back under the bed. "I guess it's our turn to make some memories."

"Wow, that's a cheesy line, even for you." Pyrrha giggled.

"You love it." Yang declared.

"I do." Pyrrha confirmed. She stood. "Come on, let's get these clothes to the washing machine already." Yang stood, pushing off the bed with her stump while holding the clump of clothes in her hand. She winced and grunted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, just a little twinge." Yang assured her.

"You're a bad liar." Pyrrha accused. "With your pain tolerance, to put on a face like that...you must be in agony."

"Fine, the phantom pains are acting up again." Yang shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

"Take your pills." Pyrrha urged.

"Pyrrha, I can't." Yang admitted. Her tough facade shattered and suddenly she seemed on the edge of tears. "I'm afraid to. I...I don't want to fuck up again."

"But you can't just suffer." Pyrrha noted.

"It was hard enough to use the morphine drip in the hospital, and there were hard limits on it to keep me safe." Yang sighed. "Now...I can't."

"Please, do it for me." Pyrrha beseeched.

Yang stood there for a moment. She glanced at the pill bottle on the nightstand, then to Pyrrha. Yang tossed the clothes she still held onto her bed, then picked up the bottle, handing it to Pyrrha. "Here, you're in charge of them." Yang declared.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can't trust myself, but I can trust you." Yang explained. "You'll make sure I take them when I really need it, and you'll keep me safe."

"Yang I...what about Summer?" Pyrrha suggested. "Wouldn't she be better for this?"

"Maidens no." Yang scoffed. "She's way too much of a pushover. She'd never be able to say no. And the second I showed a hint of discomfort she'd practically start shoving them down my throat. It has to be you."

"Well...I guess." Pyrrha relented. She unscrewed the cap and poured two pills into her palm. "Here, take two. You need them."

Yang took the pills from Pyrrha and popped them into her mouth. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

To the outside observer, it was not a pretty sight. It had started out as one, but in the course of the night, things had clearly gone awry. Yang's bed was plenty large enough for both she and Pyrrha to have space to themselves, but what was the point of sharing a bed if they kept to their sides and never touched? Yang wanted to feel loved, wanted to be held, so she had allowed Pyrrha to be the big spoon as the two drifted off to sleep. They had been fresh, smiling, and recently showered when they commenced their slumber. Now...not so much.

Pyrrha woke to find her face encased in damp golden hair. It was in her mouth, in her eyes, everywhere. The citrus smell of Yang's shampoo had gone, replaced by the reflected stench of Pyrrha's own morning breath. At some point during the night, Yang had shifted. She was now spread out on her back, a leg over Pyrrha's hips with her stump jabbed into Pyrrha's shirt between her breasts. She continued to snore, drool dripping down her cheek and soaking into her pillow. Pyrrha knew she must look similarly disheveled, and she suspected the subtle dampness of Yang's hair was the result of her own saliva.

What a mess. But to Pyrrha it was beautiful. She remained as still as she could, watching Yang sleep, a smile etched into her face. Yang's eyes eventually fluttered open. "Mornin' Pyr." Yang yawned.

"Good morning Yang." Pyrrha responded. "Sleep well?"

"Meh." Yang groaned. "I need…" Yang trailed off as Pyrrha felt Yang's stump move. Yang's eyes opened wider. "Oh...uh...sorry about that. Didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." Pyrrha cut her off. "If you'll kindly move your leg, I'd be happy to go make us some coffee."

"Sure." Yang smiled. Pyrrha leaned over and kissed Yang on the forehead. A proper kiss would have to wait until they had both brushed their teeth. She stood and stretched. "I didn't wake you or anything, did I? I know I can be a...violent sleeper."

"No, I only woke up a few minutes ago." Pyrrha replied. "I had a wonderful night."

Yang chuckled. "So did my stump apparently."

* * *

Summer walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store alone, as she had many times over the past several years. It should have been just another normal shopping trip, but it was not. She felt lonely. She had quite enjoyed Winter's company, even if she was no help when it came to the actual shopping. Still, it was not as if standing there and crying about it was going to change the situation. Winter had promised to return, and Summer would just have to get on with her life until she did.

There was reason for optimism. Yang had requested a number of healthy items. She wanted to get back into 'fighting shape' - whatever that meant - and to that end needed to eat healthier. Since her accident she had let her usually strict diet slip, and though she looked no less fit, she apparently felt the change. Now Yang was even talking about going back to the gym, not to work yet, just to exercise, but it was a start. With both her and Pyrrha out of the house, and probably distracted while in it, Summer might just be able to get out of her own exercise regimen sometimes.

As Summer approached the candy aisle - Yang was on a diet, not her - she heard a familiar commotion. The Valkyries were near. Sure enough, Summer spotted Nora, Ren and Jaune as she rounded the corner. Jaune stood by the trolley in the middle of the row as Nora rushed around, grabbing bags of candy and dumping them in. Ren almost as quickly pulled them out, placing them back on the shelves from whence they had come. "I can do this all day!" Nora threatened as she dumped another load into the cart. "You can't keep me from my candy!"

"At this rate we're not going to get any shopping done." Jaune sighed. "Nora, please make an attempt at seeing reason."

"I want more gummy bears!" Nora demanded, grabbing a handful of bags.

"They're bad for you." Ren noted. "...and the baby."

Nora froze. "But...gummy bears…" Nora sulked.

"You can get one bag, and they have to last all week." Ren allowed.

"Can I get some chocolate too?" Nora asked.

"Yes, but only one bag of that too." Ren nodded.

"Fine." Nora sighed. She quickly grabbed a bag - the biggest on offer - of gummies and a bag of chocolate pieces, placing each in the trolley.

"You're gonna' need a new argument after she gives birth." Summer chuckled. "Better start working on it now."

"Oh, hey Mama Rose!" Nora cheered. She rushed over and hugged Summer.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Jaune added.

"Nora, why don't you accompany Summer while we finish shopping?" Ren suggested.

"Sounds great!" Nora agreed. "Already got what I wanted anyway...sort of." Ren and Jaune breathed sighs of relief and departed. "Will you buy me some candy?"

Summer hesitated. "Okay, but don't tell them." She smiled. "It'll be our little secret."

"Okay Mama Rose!" Nora skipped away to grab another bag of treats. "You're the best."

"How's everything going?" Summer asked. She started pushing the cart down the aisle as they chatted.

"Pretty good." Nora replied. "I swear I can feel the baby kicking sometimes, but it's probably too early for that."

"You're at what, four months?" Summer asked. Nora nodded. "Hmm...I actually can't remember when stuff like that starts. It's been so long since I had Ruby."

"Ah well." Nora shrugged. "I guess I should do some research. Or have Ren do some research. I'll just end up watching cat videos…"

"Oh, I don't know if she told you, but Yang's home." Summer remembered. "She's healthy and happier than I've seen her in a long time."

"That's great!" Nora cheered. She glanced at Summer and her mood dipped. "But you don't seem too happy."

"Don't mind me, just got a lot on my mind." Summer waved her off.

"Is it about Winter?" Nora persisted.

"Yep." Summer confirmed.

"What's the problem?" Nora asked.

"Well, now that she's gone, I feel pretty lonely." Summer admitted. "I haven't felt like this since...I guess since Tai left."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Nora encouraged.

"She said she would be." Summer nodded. "But that only fixes the easy problem."

"What's the hard one?" Nora asked.

"The thing is, the whole Winter situation has me...conflicted." Summer sighed. "I always thought I was straight. I told Raven as much back when we were younger and she expressed her interest in me. Now...I'm pretty sure I love Winter, and I'm pretty sure that makes me a liar."

"Not necessarily." Nora shrugged. "People change. Sexuality can be fluid. First I thought I was straight, then bisexual when I was with Yang, now probably pan, because going from Ren to Yang and back to Ren showed me that gender doesn't matter."

"I don't wanna' to hurt Raven though." Summer frowned. "I can tell she still has feelings for me, but I still don't feel that way about her."

"You can't force love." Nora declared. "If you don't feel that way about her, that's just the way it is. Sometimes love hurts and there's no way around it. I'm sure it really hurt Yang when I went back to Ren. I love Yang, I really do, but Ren is on a whole different level, he's my soulmate. Yang knew it would be unfair to keep me from him, and Raven can probably see that it would be unfair to be mad at you for loving Winter. Sure, she's not gonna' be thrilled, but she'll be fine. You both will."

"That's...an encouraging way of looking at things." Summer declared.

"I have my moments." Nora chuckled. She spotted something on a nearby shelf. "Wait...they make cookies with candy inside them?! Why was I not informed?!"

Summer laughed. "Oh Nora, never change."


	29. Reciprocate

**Warning:** This chapter contains _explicit_ sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 29

Neon was fine.

Yes, she was a little sad; yes, she missed Weiss, but she would live. She was used to hardship, growing up poor did that to you. This was not her first relationship to go south. She had dealt with the pain of distance, of loss before, and she would do so again. Neon was fine.

Weiss, on the other hand, was very much not fine. Nothing about her situation was fine. She had experienced loss before, and her grief caused her as much physical as emotional harm. She could not properly process volatile emotions, her guilt, her misery, her pain. It festered and ate away at her composure, until it could be vented or soothed. Now Weiss had given up her venting method, resigning herself to physical and emotional isolation, both of which brought Neon here, to the library, a place she normally never set foot in unless it was absolutely necessary.

Weiss had seemingly disappeared, at least from Neon's point of view. They shared no classes together - the majority of Neon's being physical health, arts and media focused, Weiss' studies in business and commerce - and did not hang out with the same people. Neon could not message her, as they were supposed to be giving each other space, but Neon had not seen hide nor hair of Weiss since their separation, and it was exacerbating her worries. The library was Neon's last chance to see Weiss before resorting to more obvious measures. She would keep her distance from the room, but running into her at the library would not seem so suspicious.

Sadly, as Neon wandered through the aisles, not a single glimpse of ivory hair could be found. Weiss was not at the tables or private study cubicles either. Disheartened, Neon leaned against the end of a shelf, stroking her own tail restlessly. It was comforting now, even if it reminded her of what she had lost. She so missed Weiss' touch.

"Hey Neon!" Ruby cheered.

Neon jerked, turning toward the greeting to meet bright silver eyes. She smiled, sighing internally. Perhaps Ruby would tell her what she needed to know. "Hey Ruby, howsit' going?"

"Great, well, mostly." Ruby replied. "How have you been?"

Neon's first instinct was to wave away her concern. That was easier, safer. No need to push her baggage on others, especially Ruby, who might take it back to Weiss, potentially making her even worse...whatever her condition at this time. But a little honesty would not hurt, Ruby was just being kind. "I'm surviving." Neon answered. "I've just been worried about Weiss." She managed a small smile, which shook, despite her composure.

Ruby's own smile was slight. "She's been studying, and working... _a lot_ _._ " Ruby noted. "She didn't tell me exactly what happened, and I didn't wanna' pry, but I worry too, ya' know? About both of you...even though we never really talked."

Neon smiled properly, touched. It was true, she never spoke to Ruby much, or at all really. Her relationship with Weiss was very secluded, with Coco being the only one to witness much of it. Neon spent most of her time out and active, whilst Ruby, Blake and Weiss tended to stay indoors, studying, working and otherwise playing. Their interactions were usually brief, but always kind, ever smiling, ever cheerful. Neon could see why Weiss fell for her.

"We just talked, about a few things that had been coming for a while." Neon explained. "Feelings are finicky things, ya' know? We decided to end things before they got serious. We didn't wanna' hurt each other...any more than we already have." Neon slid to the ground, leaning back against the shelf. Ruby joined her on the floor, patiently waiting for her to continue. "I...I'm used to going through rough patches Ruby. Failed relationships, racism, shitty home life and all that jazz, it sucks, but I'm tough, a wear my heart on my sleeve, water off a duck's back kind of gal. But Weiss is sensitive, not great with emotions, you know?"

Ruby nodded grimacing. "She's great when she's happy, but she gets snippy a lot, which I've gotten used to, but lately she's just been down, quiet, withdrawn. I'm hoping she'll get better. I'm trying to keep her company, but I think she'll just need a while. Maybe it would help if you visited?"

"We need the distance." Neon smiled sadly, shaking her head. "She'll reach out to me when she's ready, but in the meantime I'm just worried she's hurting more than she shows, and I can't help her. _You_ have to help her, you and Blake. You're all she has right now. Just keep a close eye on her and try to get her out more. If something happens, I don't know what, please tell me. I'll worry myself sick otherwise."

Ruby nodded, chewing her lip for a moment. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Neon replied.

" _Neon_." Ruby pressed, fixing her with a stern look, a frown on her face.

Neon swallowed, looking away. "I have Coco, Ruby." She noted. "And Velvet, and my parties and my fitness. I can distract myself. It's just gonna' hurt for a while. I really care for her, I always will. Just wish things could've been different." She pushed herself to her feet, rubbing her eyes free of what dampness had accumulated.

Ruby stood too, looking concerned before reaching for Neon's hand, clasping it in both her own. "You've got me too Neon, and Blake." She offered. "Weiss is family and _you're_ family."

The rubbing did nothing. Tears welled in Neon's eyes. "Thanks Ruby." She half choked, half laughed. "You're a good friend. Weiss is lucky she found you."

Smiling, Ruby stepped forward to hug Neon, an embrace quickly returned. Hugs were the best medicine. Since the... _breakup_...Neon had received many, mainly from Coco, some from Velvet, even one from Yatsuhashi during a visit in which they both posed for one of Coco's sketches...though the hug was part of the pose. This was Neon's first hug from Ruby, and despite the girl's small stature, it was firm and comfortable, just what she needed at the time.

"You take care of yourself, alright?" Ruby beseeched.

Neon nodded. "I promise."

* * *

In her depression and frustration, Yang had let many things slip. Her workout regimen, one she had dedicated herself to for years, had gone by the wayside. So too had her careful diet. Those had not had much of a noticeable effect. She had been in great shape before her injury, and her depression actually helped a bit in the instances when she was too sad to eat. There was a noticeable result of her neglect however. She had let her personal grooming slip as well after her one night stand. She had assumed she was done with relationships, at least for the foreseeable future, and had stopped shaving. The winter months were closing in and her legs would rarely be bare anyway.

Now Yang _was_ in a relationship. She wanted to be her best for Pyrrha, and that meant cleaning herself up. So she set about the task. Trimming her pubic hair was no problem. There was a time when she would have gone bald or sculpted some design - usually a heart - but right now she was just happy to have it under control. Yang even managed to shave her armpits without help, though it was quite tricky. Unfortunately, shaving her legs proved to be far more difficult than anticipated. Using an electric would have made matters easier, but they left her with ingrown hairs. It had to be a proper razor. Reaching every spot with just one arm was tough, and her phantom pains were not helping matters. She needed help.

Until a few days before, Yang would not have dared ask for help. In her mind it was an admission of failure. But now she had a girlfriend, one desperate to help her in any way she could. With her legs still partially covered in shaving gel, she stepped out of the shower and made her way across the tile floor to the door. Standing aside, she cracked the bathroom door open. "Pyrrha?" She called.

After a moment Pyrrha appeared in the hallway, coming from the living room. "What is it?" She asked.

"Could you...could you help me...shave my legs?" Yang blushed furiously.

"Of course." Pyrrha replied. There was a beat of silence. "You're naked?"

"Yep." Yang confirmed. "I could slip on a shirt and panties if it makes you more comfortable."

Pyrrha paused for a moment, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, smiled, and opened them. "That's alright, Nora's desensitized me to nudity." Pyrrha joked. She and Yang shared a quick chuckle. Yang took a step back and Pyrrha pushed into the bathroom. She noted that Yang had started the job but not finished. "You should have asked me sooner."

"You know me, stubborn...and embarrassed to ask for help." Yang laughed uneasily as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Pyrrha smiled. "Just hand me your razor."

Yang complied, passing her razor to Pyrrha. "Why aren't you blushing?" Yang asked.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"You're in a room with a naked person." Yang noted. "Normally you look so red I'm afraid your face'll start bleeding." She looked up at herself in the mirror. "How is it that I ended up the embarrassed blushy one?"

"Yang, I'm just happy to help." Pyrrha replied. "I guess that's all that matters right now. Though now that you mention it, I am rather close to your...ahem." Her face did begin to flush slightly, and she went to work on the unfinished portions of Yang's legs.

"Yeah, I figured asking you to trim that would be a bridge too far." Yang chuckled.

"I miss the heart." Pyrrha smirked. "The lightning bolt was pretty cute too."

"Didn't know you were looking." Yang said.

"How could I not?" Pyrrha scoffed. "For years you've done everything in your power to be nude around me, just to watch me squirm I suspect."

"Maybe I was trying to seduce you." Yang suggested. Pyrrha looked up, flashing a skeptical glance at Yang. "Okay, so it was at least partly to make you squirm. It's just so easy, and so cute."

With a few more strokes, Pyrrha cleared the last of the gel from Yang's legs, leaving them silky smooth. "Sorry, I think I might have nicked you a bit." Pyrrha apologized. "But it's done."

"No worries." Yang waved her off. "I can take it from here." Yang reached for the razor...with her wrong hand. Stupid distracting, sexy Pyrrha. Her phantom pains flared, and Yang groaned and winced, snatching the razor - with the correct hand this time - and placing it in its holder.

"Yang, do you want your pills?" Pyrrha asked, noticing Yang's discomfort.

"No, just a little flare." Yang shook her head. "I'll be fine." Her strained voice and pained expression betrayed her. Pyrrha stared at her with those beautiful, emerald eyes, filled with concern. Yang bit her lip. "I don't want more pills today Pyrrha." Pyrrha did not act at first, then, slowly, she reached toward Yang's arm, the missing one. Yang froze, shock flitting across her features before she glanced at the stump, then at Pyrrha who merely smiled warmly. Hesitantly, Yang extended the maimed limb, and Pyrrha took it into her hands. Yang flinched, the intense burning flaring for a moment, but Pyrrha's gentle fingers began soothing her. All the while, her burning emerald gaze never strayed from Yang's own. "This shouldn't be working."

"But it is?" Pyrrha asked. Yang could not respond, only smile as the pain further regressed. Then Pyrrha broke eye contact, only to lean down and plant a kiss on the scarred end of her stump. Yang felt her eyes sting. "I know I can't really kiss it better...but I can try. Maidens, I can try."

Yang choked, the painful lump in her throat bursting forth, but as a laugh rather than a sob. She reached up to cup Pyrrha's face, which had flushed red. "You're so fucking cheesy Pyrrha."

"You just bring out that side of me." Pyrrha chuckled.

"I love it...I love you." Yang declared.

Pyrrha grinned, slipping her hand over Yang's. "I love you more."

"The _hell_ you do!" Yang pulled Pyrrha into a searing kiss. Taken by surprise, Pyrrha could not contain the moan that escaped her. Her heart, thumping as it was, began to race, lighting every nerve in her body on fire. As she relaxed into the kiss, her hands fell to Yang's hips, pulling them flush with each other. Yang's arm snaked around Pyrrha's waist, settling above her rear, before slowly sliding downward as the embrace grew more heated. Finally surfacing for breath, they panted, looking at each other through dilated eyes. "You look so fucking hot right now."

"Y-yeah?" Pyrrha struggled.

Yang hummed her confirmation, borderline growling as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of Pyrrha's pajamas, cupping her rear through… "Oh my, is that _lace_ I feel?" Pyrrha buried her face in Yang's shoulder, nodding. Yang giggled. "You're full of surprises Pyr."

"Ren bought them for me...they make me feel...confident." Pyrrha explained.

"Can I see?" Yang requested. Pyrrha pulled back, finding a hungry look in Yang's eyes. It sent a wave of heat through Pyrrha's being, pooling in her abdomen. She grinned, nodding shakily, and Yang began to drag down her pants. Pyrrha fumbled with her tank top, managing to pull it over her head just after her pants hit the ground. _Maidens help me._ Pyrrha's shaky hands clasped behind her back, further showing off the sight of a lace bra barely containing her generous bust, pale skin contrasting beautifully. The lingerie was clearly high end, gold thread tracing intricate patterns on crimson silk, frilly lace borders completing the works of art. Yang realized she had been holding her breath, and inhaled deeply. "You look so goddamn beautiful Pyrrha."

"Not as beautiful as you." Pyrrha countered.

Yang grinned, stepping forward to slip her arm around Pyrrha's waist once more, kissing her slowly and gently. Suddenly, Pyrrha was spun around, now facing the bathroom mirror. She saw Yang's grinning visage over her shoulder, and a hand tracing delicate circles around her navel. "You. Are. A. Goddess, to me, Pyrrha." Yang declared. "I want to worship you. Please, let me worship you." She began trailing kisses along Pyrrha's shoulder, then her neck, sending a shiver down Pyrrha's spine.

"Uh-huh." Pyrrha weakly managed.

Yang's hand ceased its circling to slip downward, teasing the hem of Pyrrha's panties before continuing, nails brushing across the delicate fabric before reaching a very warm, very moist area. Pyrrha's breath hitched. "Are you sure?" Yang asked. Pyrrha met Yang's gaze in the mirror through lidded eyes. Yang was trailing kisses along Pyrrha's ear now, stopping only to lightly nibble on the lobe.

" _Please_." Pyrrha keened. She could feel every nerve in her body scream out in relief as Yang began rubbing her nethers, the sheer fabric barely dulling the sensation of Yang's firm fingers as she traced Pyrrha's lips. Pyrrha could scarcely believe this was happening. It was not as if she had never done something like this before, some of her more memorable times with Ren were sudden and spontaneous. But their first time was very deliberate, planned and slow, as Ren was far more experienced and very considerate. Pyrrha had still been both terrified and incredibly excited.

The same feeling coursed through Pyrrha's veins now, but it felt new. Her first time with a woman, her first time with Yang, and it was here, in the small bathroom of their country home, after shaving her girlfriend's legs, trying her best not to stare at her nethers, or her breasts. They were so large, larger than her own, which were apparently larger than average themselves, or so Nora liked to say. It felt fitting. Ren was careful and considerate, he made plans. Yang was reckless and spontaneous, she simply acted.

Pyrrha felt Yang's fingers move, upward this time, slipping beneath the band of her underwear and brushing past the neat trim of hair within. Pyrrha thanked the Maidens she had decided to trim tonight. Yang giggled, laying more kisses along Pyrrha's neck as her fingers drew close to their destination. Pyrrha gasped, tensing, her knees shaking as Yang made contact with her clit, rubbing it languidly. "Unh...Yang…" Pyrrha moaned.

"Shhh, you like that?" Yang smirked. Pyrrha doubled over, stifling another moan with one hand and bracing herself on the counter with the other. Yang mercifully began tracing the length of her slit, soaking wet from the anticipation and foreplay. Pyrrha felt Yang trail kisses down her spine, each like a brand upon her skin, distracting her just long enough for Yang's probing fingers to take her by surprise as they parted her lower lips.

" _HngMaidens help me_." Pyrrha panted.

Yang laughed, slipping a finger within, slowly, gently, too slowly. As Pyrrha began grinding down, borderline riding Yang's hand, forcing her fingers deeper, drawing forth a satisfied whine, she felt herself grin. Looking up she saw a prideful look on Yang's face. It was so beautiful. "I've wanted to do this for years." Yang planted a kiss on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Used to fantasize about it." Another kiss. "In the gym showers." Yang slipped in a second finger. "In my bed." Yang curled her fingers, forcing a choked moan from Pyrrha. "In. This. Room." Yang kept curling and uncurling her fingers, and Pyrrha had to bite down on her hand to stifle the sounds of her bliss. "You want to know what one of my fantasies was?"

Yang paused in her ministrations and Pyrrha simultaneously sighed in relief and groaned in frustration. She was getting so close. "Y-yeah?" Pyrrha stammered. Yang bit her lip, slowly withdrawing her fingers, drawing another whimper from Pyrrha. In the same movement she dragged down her panties, and Pyrrha lifted her legs one at a time for Yang to slip it past her feet. Suddenly the garment was dangled before her.

"Look at how wet you are." Yang smirked as Pyrrha stared at the sodden lace. Any wetter and it would be dripping. Yang tossed it in the sink. "Time to let the girls go _free_!" With a single movement, Yang grasped the clasp of Pyrrha's bra and twisted, somehow unclipping it in the process. The thin fabric gave way without the support, and Pyrrha's breasts fell from their lacy confines. Pyrrha could not help but laugh, shrugging off the straps and laying it aside. She felt Yang's arm slip around to cup her left breast, and looked to see Yang staring at her in the mirror. "That was a fantasy, but not the fantasy. You have no idea how tempting it is in the gym showers not to just... _this!_ "

Pyrrha giggled at Yang's playful ministrations, fondling her left breast, then her right. It served to soothe Pyrrha's nerves, giving her time to calm. Then Yang lightly pinched her nipple. "Ah!" Pyrrha gasped, stifling a moan. "Gentle Yang. I'm really sensitive there."

"Sorry babe, they're just so cute." Yang apologized. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Th-that...I...would like that Yang." Pyrrha stuttered. Yang grinned, withdrawing her hand. Pyrrha slowly turned around. Suddenly Yang bent down, reaching around her rear and lifting her onto the bathroom bench. Pyrrha gasped at the cool surface suddenly pressed against her skin, then shivered as Yang pressed herself close, laying a hand on Pyrrha's thigh. Yang's breasts were flush with her own, the heat nearly unbearable.

"Much better." Yang purred. She kissed Pyrrha, this one more hungry, more aggressive than before. It was not long before Yang began trailing downward, stopping momentarily to suckle a hickey on Pyrrha's throat before continuing, down, lower and lower, until she reached Pyrrha's left nipple. "God these are beautiful." Yang gave it a kiss, which turned into several, then she latched on entirely, lavishing the areola with her tongue, slowly dragging it across the sensitive nub, drawing more than a few shuddering gasps from her blushing lover. She gave it a final peck before moving on to its twin, treating it no lesser, feeling an extra surge of joy when Pyrrha's arms wrapped around her back.

" _Yang_ , I'm making a mess..." Pyrrha moaned. Yang looked up, taking in Pyrrha's flushed face and bitten lip. With a pop she released the nipple to peek down between Pyrrha's legs, taking in the cute landing strip before noticing the small puddle forming between Pyrrha's thighs.

"Oops, my bad, I guess I'd better help with that." Yang licked her lips. She did not look guilty whatsoever, with that devilish little smirk and glint in her eyes. She sank to her knees, and Pyrrha felt the heat coursing through her body flare. Yang was now staring directly at her nethers, nudging her legs farther apart and pulling Pyrrha closer to the edge.

"Y-Yang." Pyrrha hesitated.

"You wanna' know what my real fantasy is?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha could feel Yang's warm breath on her throbbing core. She was aching with need. "Yes."

"It goes a little like this…" Yang's tongue made contact with Pyrrha's lower lips, and the whimper she emitted was like music to Yang's ears. Her taste was not bad either. Considering their diets, it must have been the sweets Summer liked to make.

" _M-Maidens_." Pyrrha gasped. Her hands settled on Yang's shoulders, nails digging in as her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, exploring every fold, occasionally stopping to suckle on her lips, or circle the sensitive nub peeking from its hood, every act drawing louder and more frequent responses from her lover.

Yang slipped her tongue within and Pyrrha whined, one hand moving to Yang's hair. Pyrrha froze, glancing down only to see Yang's lidded lilac eyes staring up at her, utter adoration burning within. Yang did not like people touching her hair...did she? Or did she grow out of that? Pyrrha could not remember, but at this moment, as her fingers threaded into Yang's thick blonde mane, there was no protest, and as her climax drew near, Yang's tongue slipping deeper within, Pyrrha found herself holding on for dear life as she hit her peak, legs wrapping instinctively around her girlfriend's body, pulling her as close as possible as she shook and moaned, gasping and shuddering, eyes squeezed shut, body aflame. Yang's tongue still served her as even as she came down from the intense high.

"S-stop Yang." Pyrrha begged. "I'm...Maidens..."

Yang withdrew, licking her lips. With a gleaming smile she rose, letting Pyrrha's arms drape around her in a weak hug. "How'd I do?"

"You were _amazing_ Yang." Pyrrha shook with laughter. "I can't feel my legs."

"Good, was afraid I'd be rusty." Yang smirked.

"If this is rusty…" Pyrrha scoffed.

"We're gonna' have a hell of a time later." Yang finished for her. "Thank you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha pulled back, meeting Yang's gaze, a dreamy smile on her face. "What for?" Pyrrha asked.

"This, you, everything." Yang replied. "I feel so alive." Pyrrha's mouth quirked, then she burst into a giggle fit. Yang was confused, but could not help but giggle too. "H-hey, I know I'm cheesy too, but it wasn't that bad."

"It's not that, you were really sweet." Pyrrha struggled to control her laughter. "It's just that your breath smelled different, and then I realized why and I just…I'm being silly."

It was Yang's turn to laugh as she hugged Pyrrha once more. "God you're a goof Pyrrha." She chuckled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Pyrrha responded. They remained in that position for a time, simply enjoying the contact, the intimacy, the shared warmth. Pyrrha missed the feeling. After a while it was as if they were one, two hearts beating in a single shared body, spirits entwined. It was beautiful.

"Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout?" Yang finally asked.

"Hmm...how unfair this is." Pyrrha answered.

"Unfair?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've been sitting here taking, and haven't given back at all." Pyrrha explained. "I...I might need some pointers."

"Silly, I don't expect anything back." Yang shook her head. "It was just a little fantasy."

"Yang." Pyrrha protested. She trailed her hands down Yang's back before clawing her fingers back up.

Yang shuddered, burying her face in Pyrrha's neck. " _Maidens_ , how'd you know I love that?"

"Nora mentioned it offhand once." Pyrrha replied. "She says a lot. People tend to tune her out, but she's always worth listening to."

"True...so true." Yang agreed. "You don't...don't feel obligated, okay?"

"I know, and I don't." Pyrrha declared. "You're not the only one with fantasies Yang, and our first time should be _our_ first time. Now stop fighting and let me...reciprocate."

"You were gonna' say 'eat you out' weren't you?" Yang teased.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Pyrrha commanded.

And so Yang did.


	30. Drunk

Chapter 30

Raven and Glynda pulled up to their house to find a familiar car out front. It was no surprise when they found Summer waiting on the couch inside. She had a key, and was welcome there whenever, but it was unlike her to visit unannounced. An overnight duffle sat on the couch beside her, a bag of Mistrali takeout on the coffee table in front of her. When the homeowners entered, Summer sat up straight, folded her hands in her lap, and smiled.

"Alright, what's going on?" Glynda asked.

"Oh, I just thought we girls could have a sleepover." Summer replied.

"Yang's bangin' Pyrrha, isn't she?" Raven asked.

"She sure is." Summer gritted her teeth. "And the walls are so thin."

"You better strap in." Raven warned. "Living together's gonna' make 'em twice as bad as Yang and Nora."

"I know." Summer sighed. "But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Is Pyrrha as loud as Nora?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Not yet." Summer grumbled.

* * *

Yang may not have wanted Pyrrha to feel obligated, but she did indeed return the favor. It was a little awkward, being her first time with a woman, but Yang coached and reassured her. With the score even, they decided to share a shower. Yang put that on hold, deciding a few toys would spice things up. With a little help from Pyrrha, she wrapped a towel tightly around herself, then slipped out of the bathroom for the short jump to her own bedroom.

Yang emerged into an unusual silence. At this hour, Summer was normally lounging on the couch, watching this or that television program, the volume rather loud. Not tonight. Instead of heading straight for her room, Yang headed the other direction down the hall, and peeked into the living room. No Summer. Yang knew all too well just how thin the house's walls were, and was also aware of Summer's routine of fleeing when her daughters got amorous. The question was, had Summer just gone for a walk or was she gone for the night? Yang stepped up to the window and pushed the blinds aside. Summer's car was not in the driveway.

Yang grabbed her implements of carnal pleasure and coaxed Pyrrha out of the bathroom. After proving that Summer was indeed gone, Pyrrha agreed to Yang's proposal, and the pair set about enjoying themselves all around the house. The couch, the kitchen and Yang's bedroom were all stops on the way to the originally planned shared shower. By the time the pair reached said shower they certainly needed it.

Though exhausted, after donning her underwear, Pyrrha set about thoroughly cleaning up. She was not about to be so inconsiderate, and did not want to have any embarrassing conversations with Summer. Yang helped as best she could, but became antsy when Pyrrha began scrubbing the kitchen table obsessively. Before they had utilized it, Pyrrha had indicated her hesitation, and now it seemed regret was driving her mad. She insisted she could still see her butt print on the wood, though Yang saw nothing but the natural grain. Eventually Pyrrha was satisfied - or gave up, Yang did not really care - and the pair headed to Yang's room to go to sleep for the night.

Yang had not bothered to dress following the pair's sexual adventure. She glanced at the sweats she had been wearing to bed since Pyrrha had joined her in it. "Hey Pyr, since we're...you know...familiar, mind if I sleep nude?" Yang asked.

"Oh...um...sure." Pyrrha agreed. "Did you usually?"

"Yeah, always, since I was like fourteen." Yang nodded. Pyrrha rummaged through her things, looking for a fresh set of her own pajamas. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for clothes to sleep in." Pyrrha replied.

"You know, you can sleep nude too." Yang suggested.

"I...I never thought about it." Pyrrha stammered.

"It's super comfortable." Yang encouraged. "Totally liberating."

"Won't I be cold?" Pyrrha pressed.

"Not with me beside you." Yang winked.

"I'm not sure I'm totally comfortable…" Pyrrha sighed.

"At least let the girls free." Yang requested. "I can't believe you sleep with a bra on."

"Well...alright." Pyrrha relented. She unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, leaving her panties on. With a final momentary hesitation, she slipped under the covers, joining Yang. They lie face-to-face. "I suppose it's just a Mistrali thing. Ren always slept fully clothed too."

"Speaking of Ren, what was your first time like, your real one?" Yang asked.

"Tonight was no less real." Pyrrha smiled. Yang rolled her eyes. "Well, it was a lot different. I was very nervous, already 18 years old with no experience. I knew Ren and Nora had been...active...for some time before their temporary split. We dated for a few weeks, and there were times when we came close, but I always backed out. Ren never pressed, but I felt guilty. He was always so understanding, and I was making him wait out of stupid irrational fear. I decided it was going to happen and I told him so. We got a room at a motel, not the greatest place but it was clean at least. He took it really slow, and he was so considerate and gentle. At first I was still nervous, and it hurt for a while, but once we got going I sort of lost myself. I can't imagine a better experience for my first." Pyrrha paused. "How about you?"

"Oh, mine was a whole different story." Yang chuckled. "I was thirteen, and I was kind of dating this guy in my class. It was one of those kid relationships where we had no idea what we were doing. Anyway, we decided to do it, but didn't really have a place, and definitely not enough money to rent a room. So he went to the store and got some condoms, I got an old blanket from home, and we met up in the woods."

"In the woods?" Pyrrha gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah...and it gets better, or worse." Yang shook her head. "Well, we got everything ready, got naked...he had no idea what he was doing, I even had to help him with the condom. He went in, a bit too fast for my liking, he got scared, and it was over in a flash. I spent the next half hour calming him down while he had a panic attack. We had more condoms, so we decided to give it another shot, but it didn't last much longer, and I left feeling pretty unsatisfied. If I remember right we broke up the next day."

"That's...that's kind of sad." Pyrrha frowned. "It should have been special…"

"It can't be for all of us." Yang shrugged. "It's not like it ruined my view of sex or anything. Everything worked out fine." She reached for Pyrrha under the covers, sliding her hand down to the hem of her panties. "So, would you like to hear about my first time with a girl?" Yang purred. "Now that was special…"

"Go to bed Yang." Pyrrha commanded sternly.

Yang sighed. "Oh fine...there's always tomorrow."

* * *

Summer arrived home at dawn. She slipped into the house as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping lovers. She noted that the place smelled strongly of lemon, and she knew why. The thought made her shudder. She tossed her bag on the floor beside the door and headed to the kitchen. The lemon smell was even stronger. She started brewing a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. She had dealt with her daughters' sex lives before, but she never quite got used to it. Some day she would have to invest in some soundproofing, or maybe some fancy noise canceling headphones. Earplugs at least.

Just as the coffee finished and Summer started pouring it into her mug, the sound of soft footsteps announced Pyrrha's approach. Pyrrha froze at the spot where the hallway met the main room, looking at Summer like a deer in the headlights. She was very glad she had decided to throw a shirt on. Awkward as the situation already was, bumping into Summer while topless would have been too much. "H-hey...Summer…" Pyrrha struggled. "Spend the night at Raven's?"

"Yep." Summer nodded. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Uh...sure." Pyrrha replied. As Summer started pouring her a cup, she sat at the kitchen table, staring at it.

Summer clearly noticed her preoccupation. "You know, the wood grain only looks like a butt print." She teased.

"I...we...I'm sorry." Pyrrha stammered.

"Don't worry about it." Summer chuckled. "Just uh...try to keep your voice down next time."

"Yes ma'am." Pyrrha hung her head.

"If you can't, you could always borrow Ruby's ball gag." Summer suggested. Pyrrha's head shot up and she met Summer's gaze wide-eyed. "Now I know why Yang loves teasing you. You are _so_ easy."

* * *

"So this is what a scholarship gets you these days." Qrow thought aloud. He leant against his rental car, looking up at the main building of Atlas Academy. It was all modern, white rendered exterior and gleaming windows, looking more like an office building than a school, with only the odd groups of students milling about to detract from that image. He was in the city of Atlas for business reasons, a meeting with a major tech company, and a job interview. While he enjoyed his job in Vacuo, the pay could have been better, and he missed his nieces. If he landed the new job, he would be able to visit Ruby more often, as was his current intention.

Qrow followed the main path, or so he thought, trying to locate something to point him in the right direction. Stopping in place, he grunted in frustration. "Where the fuck even is the reception? Everything looks the same. Is this the side or the front of the place? Is that a front door or an emergency exit? Everything's so fancy it runs together."

"If you'd open your eyes, there is a map on the noticeboard." A snippy voice suddenly jabbed him from behind.

Qrow spun around to find a short, ivory-haired girl fixating him with a dismissive glare. She pointed at a noticeboard he had somehow missed. He recognized the girl, Ruby's roommate, _White_ or something. Just his luck, he wouldn't need the noticeboard after all. "Pardon an old drunk like me." Qrow smirked. "Eyes aren't what they used to be."

"You're inebriated on campus grounds?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at him.

Grinning, Qrow slipped a flask from his pocket, uncapping it and taking a swig. "I might be."

If it were possible for Weiss' glare to get any colder, it dropped a few degrees. "I suggest you leave. Alcoholic beverages are against the rules, as is public intoxication."

"And miss out on visiting my favorite niece?" Qrow asked. "Hell no. I promised Ruby I'd drop by when I could."

Weiss' gaze softened at that. Obviously Ruby had already wormed her way into this one's heart. He could almost see the smile fighting her frown. "Qrow?" She asked.

"That's me." Qrow confirmed.

Weiss rolled her eyes, sighing and muttering under her breath, then smirked. "Very well Mister Branwen, I am Weiss, Ruby's roommate." She introduced herself. She pulled out her scroll, tapping away for a few moments before turning on her heel. "Come on then. I hope you can manage stairs." Scoffing, Qrow followed.

* * *

"Ruby, where's my bra?" Blake asked.

"Uhh…" Ruby hesitated. She held up the remains of the undergarment, the clasp loops bent and broken.

"Going commando then." Blake sighed. "Open the window Ruby." Ruby hastily dressed in her pajamas, then slid the dorm window open, hopefully airing out the scent of their recent activities. Hearing a knock at the door, she froze, looking down at the bra in her hand. She threw it under the bed and did a final sweep of the room. Blake smoothed the covers on the bed, running a hand through her slightly messy hair. "I think that's everything."

There was another knock, and Ruby rushed to answer it, flinging the door open. "Hey kiddo." Qrow smiled.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered. She leapt into his arms as he laughed and spun her around. "Oh, I missed you I missed you I missed you so much! Didya' miss me?"

"Nope." Qrow replied.

"Aw." Ruby pouted.

Qrow chuckled, ruffling Ruby's hair before strolling into the room. Catching sight of Blake, he smirked. "Don't mind me, I only look like I smell bad."

"Fortunately." Weiss rolled her eyes. Qrow dropped Ruby on her bed and took a seat as Weiss closed the door. "I found him complaining about the architecture near the entrance."

"I still get confused sometimes." Ruby admitted.

"Only when one of us isn't holding your hand." Blake chuckled. "Hello Qrow, I'm Blake."

"Yeah, I saw the pictures." Qrow nodded. "Not bad Rubes, she only kinda' looks like Raven."

"Shut up." Ruby smacked Qrow on the shoulder. "You're just jealous cuz' you can't get some."

Qrow scoffed, pulling out his flask and taking a sip before jabbing it towards Ruby. "I can get some whenever I want." He protested. "I just choose not to."

Ruby rolled her eyes and snatched the flask, taking a deep swig. Blake did a double take. "Ruby Rose!" Weiss gasped.

"Ah, that hits the spot." Ruby grinned.

"Puts the lead in your pencil." Qrow said.

"The wind in my sails." Ruby added.

"The-" Qrow started.

"You just gave an underage girl alcohol!" Weiss shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow leaned over, stage whispering to Ruby.

"Blakey, want some?" Ruby offered, holding out the flask with a wink.

Blake smirked, accepting and taking a swig. As the liquid touched her tongue her eyes bulged. She could not help but laugh, almost coughing it up. "Soft drink?"

"Strawberry!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Weiss demanded. Taking back the flask, Ruby passed it to Weiss, who gingerly grabbed it. She held her nose above the opening and took a sniff. "You carry a flask of strawberry soft drink, and you call yourself a drunk?"

"Running joke, and coping mechanism." Qrow chuckled. He took the flask from Weiss, thumbing the engraving on its surface. "When I quit I kept reaching for it, made me want to drink again. Rubes suggested keeping it full of juice or somethin'. Worked like charm. Still does."

Weiss nodded, closing her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I see, I apologize Mr. Branwen." She sighed. "I assumed the worst. Congratulations on your sobriety."

"No problem, just screwin' with you." Qrow waved her off. "And call me Qrow, I'm not old or married enough to be 'mister.'"

"Very well Qrow." Weiss nodded again. She turned to pick up her bag. "I will take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"The cafe." Weiss replied. Before anyone could object, she quickly left.

Qrow looked between Ruby and Blake, confused. "Is she always that prickly?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but moreso lately than usual." Blake answered.

"Weiss is going through some stuff right now." Ruby explained. "I thought maybe that would cheer her up."

"I should follow her." Blake suggested. "She'll appreciate the company."

"Bring me back a cupcake?" Ruby requested.

"Of course." Blake agreed. "Bye Qrow, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Qrow waved. "Sorry for scaring off your sister."

"She needs to be out more anyway." Blake shrugged. "You two enjoy yourselves. Try not to destroy the room." She ruffled Ruby's hair, pecking her on the forehead.

"What do you think we're gonna' get up to?" Ruby asked.

"With the stories you've told me, I'm prepared for the worst Ruby Rose." Blake smirked. With a final nod to Qrow, she headed out after Weiss, leaving Ruby alone with her uncle.

"I like this one." Qrow declared. "Tall, dark and confident, like Rave, but so far, far less of a bitch."

"Be nice to your sister." Ruby thwapped Qrow with a pillow.

"Tell her that." Qrow scoffed.

"I have, multiple times." Ruby noted. "Why does it always come back to Raven?"

"Something, something, Oedipus complex." Qrow teased.

"She's technically not even my stepmom." Ruby thwapped Qrow again.

"Eh, tomatos potatos." Qrow shrugged. A third thwap was delivered. "Anyway, what's up with the snowcone?" A fourth.

"Long story." Ruby sighed. "Weiss had a benefits relationship, things got serious and they broke it off. They've been kinda' taking it hard. Weiss doesn't go out much anymore."

"Damn, didn't take her for the casual type." Qrow shook his head. He shifted to properly lay on the bed. Ruby lay back on his stomach, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"She's not so bad, once you get used to her." Ruby assured him. "She can be sweet...it's just like squeezing water from a stone sometimes."

"So...Glynda?" Qrow suggested.

"I guess, they'd probably get along." Ruby allowed.

"Hmm, how have you been holding up?" Qrow asked.

"Good." Ruby replied. "Workload isn't so bad, Yang calls everyday, and Blake and I are going strong. She's been really good to me Qrow, Weiss and Winter too."

"Good, good, was worrying the fuck out of me, you being here by yourself." Qrow admitted.

"I was fine...well...I wasn't really in a good place when I got here, but Blake and Weiss helped me so everything's okay!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, still." Qrow said. "Just wish you had family to count on...it's actually why I'm here."

"Hmm?" Ruby asked.

"Got an interview at this place, Ironworks." Qrow explained. "They do military exoskeletons and heavy duty prosthetics, you know, sci-fi stuff. And if I get the job I'll be moving here."

Ruby jumped up, bouncing on the bed and excitedly hugging Qrow. "That's awesome!" She cheered. "We can see each other more often! What about dad? Will he come too?"

Qrow sighed. "I don't think so kiddo."

"Oh...why?" Ruby frowned.

Qrow gritted his teeth. Ruby's voice was barely more than a whisper and the disappointment was evident. He hated hearing that. "Tai's come a long way, he's got himself a good job in Vacuo, he's making enough to fend for himself." Qrow said. "I've...I've asked him Ruby."

Ruby slumped on Qrow's chest, sighing and nodding. "I hate this."

"I know." Qrow declared.

"It's stupid." Ruby complained.

"It is." Qrow confirmed.

"I just...wanna' be close to my dad again." Ruby groaned.

"Me too kiddo...maybe someday." Qrow encouraged. "I'll kick his ass into gear and get him to visit sometime."

"What about Solstice?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?" Qrow did not understand.

Ruby pushed herself up, looking determined. "You convince dad, and I'll convince mom, and we can have a big family celebration, like we used to. You can make chili again!"

"I...Rubes…" Qrow struggled. He looked at Ruby's bright, excited eyes, sighing, grinning. He could never say no to that face. "Alright, fine, I'll try. I can't promise it'll work, but I'll give it a shot."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "Thanks Uncle Qrow!" She jumped on him again, and he laughed breathlessly, winded by the force.

"One condition though." Qrow noted.

"What?" Ruby asked. Qrow swung his pillow, knocking Ruby off the bed. She yelped, then laughed. "No fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Qrow smirked. "You gonna' lay there and bitch, or get up and do somethin' about it?"

Qrow threw the pillow in Ruby's face, sending her flailing. "Oh, you're gonna' get it now!"


	31. Cough

Chapter 31

"All I'm saying is she has to be a witch or something, because she's in her forties and looks almost as young as Winter." Weiss continued, leaning forward toward Blake, who sat across from the table from her.

"All I'm saying is you're so dazzled by her beauty that you're blind to her age." Blake countered. The cafe was mostly empty, as it was a time during which many students had class.

"I am not dazzled by Summer, Blake Belladonna." Weiss protested. "Yes, she's certainly beautiful, but it wouldn't be proper."

"Because Winter's banging her?" Blake smirked.

" _Blake_ , that's beside the point." Weiss scoffed. "I'm young enough to be her daughter."

"So?" Blake asked. "I'd go there."

" _Blake Belladonna, that is your girlfriend's mother!_ " Weiss admonished.

"And your best friend's mother." Blake noted. "I saw some blush when she hugged you."

Weiss threw her wadded up napkin, hitting Blake right in her smug face. "Summer was very sweet, and I look forward to spending time with her when next we visit."

"Maybe you and Winter can team up." Blake suggested. Weiss pressed her lips into a line, glaring at Blake and raising her fist in threat. Blake's ears, exposed, twitched as she scoffed, and she glanced to her left, laughing. "Look at them, you'd think she was still a kid."

Weiss followed Blake's gaze to see Ruby, riding Qrow piggyback, the pair making their way towards the cafe. "She _is_ a child at heart."

"Cupcakes ahoy!" Ruby cheered.

"No wonder you're so heavy." Qrow teased.

"I am a perfectly healthy weight, thank you very much." Ruby protested. "Blakey says so."

"Oh, and I'm sure she's unbiased and has no posterior motive." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Ulterior motive." Weiss corrected.

"I know what I said." Qrow smirked.

" _Uncle Qrow_ , I'm your niece." Ruby whined. "You're supposed to be supportive of my body image."

Qrow tapped Ruby's thigh and she slipped from his back. "You're your mother's daughter alright." Qrow pulled the flask from his pocket, unscrewing the cap.

"Would you like to join us, Mister Branwen?" Weiss offered.

Qrow took a sip before capping and stowing his flask. "Nah, you're just bein' kind, 'sides, gotta' get movin'. Got a few things to do in town. It was nice meeting you two. Take care of Ruby. Break her heart and I'll break your neck, yadayadayada." He pulled Ruby into a hug. "You be good, stay safe, I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Qrow." Ruby responded. "Drive safe."

"You know I will." Qrow smiled.

"Knock 'em dead!" Ruby encouraged. Qrow ruffled her hair, waved to Weiss and Blake, then left, striding away with his head held high. "I really miss him. I know he comes off kinda' rough, but he's just...good ol' Uncle Qrow."

"I greatly respect him for his sobriety, and if he makes you this happy, I can tolerate his roughness." Weiss allowed.

"He seems like a good guy." Blake observed. "Tired though."

Ruby pulled a chair over to sit beside Blake, hugging her arm and snuggling close, pecking her cheek. "He works really hard, and suffers from insomnia." Ruby explained. "I think it's getting worse. Maybe if he gets this Ironworks job they'll give him better hours."

"Ironworks?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, some military cybernetics place." Ruby confirmed. "He's got an interview in a few days. He's a really good engineer. We used to take stuff apart and put it back together when I was young. Well, I would take it apart, and he tried to explain everything. It was fun."

"Ironworks is a very prestigious company Ruby." Weiss noted. "Is Qrow qualified?"

"Yeah, he has his degree, and he's really smart." Ruby nodded. "He could build Yang a kickass arm if he had the materials and facilities."

"I guess I could envision him with a soldering iron." Weiss shrugged.

"He does have a grease monkey look about him." Blake agreed.

"And if he gets the job, he can move here, and he can visit more often, and we can go out and be a family again." Ruby declared. "We all can." Her voice wavered, her eyes watered, and she squeezed Blake's arm more tightly. Ruby tried to blink away the tears a Blake tried to soothe her. Weiss pulled a handkerchief from her purse and held it out to Ruby, who smiled, taking it to dab her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just really excited, you know? I really miss him, dad too, but dad's finally found a good job in Vacuo, so he can't come, but we might be able to spend Solstice together. We're gonna' try and get everyone to Patch for a big family gathering."

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Weiss asked.

"Guilt tripping, if I have to." Ruby admitted. "Apparently my puppy dog eyes are to die for." Ruby pouted, and Weiss closed her eyes and turned away.

"Stop that." Weiss demanded.

"Will you buy me a cupcake?" Ruby begged.

"I'll buy you the whole store if you put those away." Weiss grumbled.

"Ruby, stop flashing Weiss." Blake joked.

"Blake, _we're in public._ " Ruby gasped.

Weiss glared through her eyelids. "I hate you both."

* * *

After politely asking Ruby for - and receiving - some privacy, Weiss dialed Winter's number. The scroll barely rang twice before it was answered. "Weiss, how are you faring?" Winter asked.

"Well enough Winter." Weiss replied. "How goes business?"

"Rather dull." Winter complained. "Gold dropped in price however, I may invest."

"Potentially lucrative." Weiss agreed. "Any word from Summer?"

"She misses me." Winter answered.

"Of course she does." Weiss noted.

"How could she not?" Winter chuckled. "I am perfect after all."

"I knew this would go to your head." Weiss sighed.

"Not the only thing to go to my head." Winter joked.

"That _barely_ makes sense Winter." Weiss scoffed. "Have you been watching stand-up again?"

"Actually, I'm high." Winter deadpanned.

"I hate you." Weiss grumbled.

"I love you too, little sister." Winter cheered.

" _Anyway_ , we had a rather interesting surprise visitor yesterday." Weiss changed the subject.

"Oh?" Winter asked.

"Qrow Branwen, Ruby's uncle." Weiss replied. "I found him lost and seemingly drunk near the administration building."

" _Seemingly drunk?_ " Winter pressed.

"Yes, seemingly." Weiss confirmed. "He was perfectly sober, just...fucking with me."

"Oh my, enough to make you swear." Winter teased. "What did he do?"

"He impressed me." Weiss answered.

"How...terrible?" Winter was thoroughly confused.

"Qrow is a recovered alcoholic, working long hours as an engineer despite suffering from chronic insomnia, and yet has traveled to this lovely city to interview at Ironworks Ltd in the hopes of moving here, just to be closer to Ruby." Weiss explained. "She's been bouncing off the walls ever since…"

"Well...that's...interesting information." Winter noted.

"It was certainly an entertaining meeting." Weiss declared.

"Ironworks you say?" Winter asked.

"Hmm, do you think you might be able to help?" Weiss requested. "I understand you're quite friendly with the man in charge, in addition to being a major investor."

"It's not really our place Weiss." Winter advised.

"I know, but if Qrow gets the job, it could mean a lot for the future." Weiss persisted. "It would mean a lot to Ruby."

"I'll...see what I can do." Winter sighed.

"Thank you, it's just...Ruby was just so happy around him." Weiss continued. "She got pretty emotional after he left too. She misses her family, she's tired of being apart from him and her father."

"What of her father?" Winter asked.

"He...apparently will not be coming." Weiss replied. "He's recently found good work in Vacuo."

"I find it difficult to keep a fair view of this situation." Winter said. Weiss could practically see her disapproving frown.

"Has Summer spoken about it?" Weiss asked.

"Very little, and I will not pry." Winter answered.

"I suppose that's fair." Weiss allowed.

"Hmm, is there anything else on your mind?" Winter asked.

"No." Weiss lied. "Thank you Winter. I'll let you get back to work."

"Take care Weiss, I love you." Winter declared.

"I love you too." Weiss responded. She hung up and lay back on her bed, holding her scroll out before her. The contacts list showed Winter, then Blake, then Ruby...then Neon. Seeing it still sent a pang of guilt through her heart. For what felt like the hundredth time, her finger hovered over the call button, and for the hundredth time, she shut her scroll.

* * *

Pyrrha tied her shoes, then stood, heading for the door. Summer was taking a call in the kitchen and Yang was in the midst of her morning routine. Pyrrha had to go to work. Glynda had given her a week off following Yang's overdose, but the gym was in desperate need of her services. Out of the four personal trainers on staff a few months earlier, only she and Ren remained. Yang showed no signs of returning after her accident, and Nora's pregnancy had progressed to the point that she could not fulfill her duties. Glynda was willing to give Pyrrha a little more time off, but Pyrrha knew how difficult the situation already was, and saw no sense in prolonging her sabbatical. She was also a bit relieved to have a break from Yang's supercharged libido.

"Hold up Pyr." Yang called from the hallway as Pyrrha reached the door.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked, turning back to face Yang. The latter emerged dressed in typical workout clothes, a duffel bag dangling over her arm.

"Could you wait a minute?" Yang requested. "I wanna' go to the gym."

"Sure." Pyrrha agreed. She leaned back against the door. "Looking to get back in fighting shape?"

"That's only part of it." Yang replied.

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked.

"I have to talk to Glynda about something." Yang explained. "I'm tired of just sitting around all day."

"You're coming back?" A smile spread across Pyrrha's face.

"Not exactly." Yang corrected. "I'll explain on the way."

"Yang, hold on a moment." Summer called from the kitchen.

"What is it mom?" Yang responded. Seeing Yang struggling, Pyrrha helped her with her shoes as she talked.

"I'm on the phone with our lawyer." Summer said. "He says the trucking company wants to settle. It sounds like a great deal. Do you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead." Yang replied. "I just want it to be over with. Do you need me to sign anything?"

"Maybe, but I can...where are you going?" Summer asked.

"The gym." Yang answered.

"I can bring you to the office when you're done working out." Summer declared.

"I'm not just going to work out." Yang noted. "Maybe I should-"

"Go, go." Summer encouraged. "If I need you to sign anything I'll bring it to you."

"Alright, see ya' later." Yang waved. Summer nodded and retreated into the kitchen, returning to the call. "It'll be nice to get some extra cash."

"They usually pay these sorts of things in tiny installments." Pyrrha warned. "You might get a few hundred bucks a month."

"Better than nothing." Yang shrugged. "Alright, I've made you late enough. Let's get in that matchbox you call a car and go."

"Don't talk about Milo like that!" Pyrrha pouted. She immediately realized her mistake.

"You named your car?" Yang asked. She burst into an uncontrollable giggle fit. "Oh, this is too good."

* * *

Upon arriving at the gym Yang had headed straight to Glynda's office. Pyrrha went to the break room to get changed for work. Her first appointment of the day was immediately thereafter. The training session that followed was vigorous, but hardly a challenge for Pyrrha. Though in this case she exercised alongside the client, having found this the best way to motivate him, what pushed him to the limit barely made Pyrrha break a sweat. Once the hour was over, she headed off in search of Yang.

Pyrrha had no trouble locating her girlfriend. Yang was seated behind the front desk, having just greeted a long-time customer. Ren was supposed to be manning the desk, with Pyrrha to take over in half an hour. "Hey Pyr." Yang called upon spotting her.

"Does Glynda have you working the front desk now?" Pyrrha asked jokingly.

"Among other things." Yang replied, not joking. Pyrrha raised a curious eyebrow. "I still don't feel like I can do my old job - _don't bother trying to convince me_ \- so I asked Glynda if she needed someone to do other stuff around the gym. I'll be working the desk, doing the scheduling and helping out with whatever comes up."

"You're alright doing this?" Pyrrha pressed. She knew Yang was easily bored and the job she was describing would not keep her interest. Yang had quit more than one job for just that reason.

"I know what you're thinking." Yang declared. "But this is only temporary, just until I figure things out. Either I'll decide to go back to personal training, or I'll work on a new career. Even with the settlement we could use the cash, and honestly, I need to do _something_. Sitting around watching videos on my scroll all day just isn't healthy." Yang paused. "Oh, and I still get to work out whenever I'm not needed for something else. You and Ren still have to take turns at the desk too."

"Well, as long as you're happy." Pyrrha smiled. "Hold on, how are you going to do the schedules?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"You're a righty." Pyrrha noted.

"Right...that…" Yang sighed. "I guess you'll just have to get used to my terrible off-hand penmanship."

"It's still probably better than Nora's." Pyrrha joked.

Yang smirked. "I mean, there will be actual letters and numbers, so, yeah."

* * *

It started with a sniffle.

One sniffle turned to several, followed by the coughing, gentle and meek at first, slowly turning into hacking fits that woke Weiss before her scheduled alarm. She blinked blearily in the early morning light before rubbing her eyes free of drowse. Another coughing fit drew her attention.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. The hacking stopped and she received a pained groan in response. Weiss' brow furrowed. Throwing off the covers and stepping into some slippers, she crossed the room to Ruby's bed. The small girl had buried herself in the pillows and sheets, barely more than a mop of black and red hair peeking out, shivering. "Ruby, are you unwell?"

Ruby groaned once more as she nodded her head, turning to look at Weiss through barely open eyes. "Mmthroat hurts…" She complained.

Weiss knelt beside Ruby, reaching out to feel her forehead. She was running a fever. "You have a fever Ruby, we should go to the infirmary." Weiss advised. Ruby whined and buried her face in the pillow once again. "Ruby." There came another wine, cut off by muffled coughing. Weiss sighed. "Ruby, you need medicine. We can wait until later, but the sooner we get you checked out, the sooner you can start getting better."

Ruby was silent for a moment, then pushed herself up onto her side, nodding and yawning. "Mkay...I'ma' just get upnn…" Ruby groaned. She shifted, slowly slipping off the edge of the bed...and promptly fell to the floor.

Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose as Ruby whined in pain. Weiss shook her head. "Maidens preserve me."

* * *

After prying Ruby from the floor, and stuffing her into some warm socks and a robe, Weiss half-escorted, half-carried her to the infirmary. It was located at the top of a hill, ensuring the sick and injured really had to work for it. Ruby was heavier than she looked. Weiss reminded herself to discuss Ruby's health with Blake, her puppy fat was adorable...and alluring...but her diet was potentially hazardous, though hardly the most hazardous aspect of her life. The infirmary nurse diagnosed Ruby with a throat infection, antibiotics were prescribed, medical advice was provided and they were sent on their way.

"You are confined to this bed, except for trips to the bathroom and shower." Weiss ordered once they returned to their room. "If you need anything, ask. _Anything_ Ruby Rose. Blake is a royal pain when sick because she hates asking for help." She knelt beside the bed, tucking Ruby in firmly.

Ruby hummed her agreement. "I have a question." She noted.

"Yes?" Weiss responded.

"What's with the mask?" Ruby asked, in reference to the surgical mask Weiss had donned moments before.

"Reducing the risk of sickness." Weiss replied. "I've already been exposed, but when Blake shows up I won't risk passing it to her."

"Oh, she can't come visit me?" Ruby sighed.

"No, Ruby." Weiss answered. "Blake gets sick easier than most. You two will have to go without until you're better."

"Aw…" Ruby grumbled. "Hey Weiss, pass me the marker." Her hand poked from beneath the covers to point at a bedside table, where a pencilcase, sketchpad and several drawing implements lie, a thick marker among them. Ruby smiled faintly when Weiss raised a brow at her, but she handed the marker over regardless. Ruby stuck her arms out to gesture Weiss closer. Pulling the cap off the marker, she grasped Weiss' mask and began to draw.

"You had better not be drawing a frowny face, Ruby Rose." Weiss huffed.

Ruby giggled, shaking her head and letting go. She capped the marker, her goofy smile growing as she admired her work. "See for yourself." Ruby urged. Weiss rolled her eyes, taking the marker back and replacing it. She moved to the small mirror on her desk and froze, a hidden smile growing. Ruby had drawn a cat nose and whiskers on the mask. "Blakey and I think you'd be a cute kitty."

Weiss struggled to hold back the lump in her throat. Swallowing it, she sighed. If Ruby continued to be this cute, Weiss would probably burst into flame. "Go to sleep, Ruby."

* * *

Not half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Glancing at Ruby to verify that she was still asleep, Weiss rose from her desk to answer it. She found Blake, a tray of coffee cups in her hands, her smile fading upon seeing Weiss. "Oh no." Blake sighed.

"Oh yes, Ruby has a throat infection." Weiss declared. "Which means you need to be as far away as possible."

"I don't care if I get sick, Weiss." Blake noted.

"Well I do, and I've already been exposed." Weiss countered. "One of us must stay healthy in case I fall sick myself."

Blake sighed, then grinned. "At least the nurse is cute."

Weiss tried to ignore the heat that bloomed in her chest at that remark. "Meow." She deadpanned.

"Don't you mean 'nya'?" Blake teased.

"I will claw you." Weiss threatened.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Blake relented. "Give Ruby a kiss for me." Weiss closed the door, a little more firmly than she intended, and grit her teeth. Luckily Ruby was still sleeping like a stone. A light scratching came from the door. "Weiiiiissss, you forgot the coffeeeeeee..."

Weiss headbutted the door.


	32. Soup

Chapter 32

A few hours passed. Weiss considered waking Ruby for lunch, but decided against it, instead waiting for dinner. According to a helpful text from Yang, Ruby liked chicken noodle soup when she was sick, so Weiss put in an order with Blake, who headed to the cafeteria. Luckily they kept a variety of soup sachets on hand. It seemed soup was a common request during the colder months, and the college had planned ahead. After thanking Blake, Weiss shooed her away, again.

"Ruby...Ruby, wake up." Weiss gently shook Ruby's shoulder. "Come on, Blake brought dinner."

Ruby produced a muffled groan. Chuckling, Weiss rubbed Ruby's back soothingly, until she began to shift, rolling onto her side and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hmm...Blakey's here?"

"No Ruby, she just brought your dinner." Weiss corrected. "Now come on, it's chicken noodle."

Ruby smiled widely. "She remembered…"

Weiss almost corrected Ruby, but instead bit down on the impulse. She helped Ruby sit up, arranging the pillows to support her back, before picking up the tray and placing it across Ruby's lap. Just then Ruby dissolved into another coughing fit, stifling it as best she could with her hand. She tried to smile through the pain as Weiss held the tray steady with one hand, and rubbed circles on her back with the other.

"Would you like some water?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "Please."

* * *

Dinner was quiet, apart from a few smaller coughing fits, each handled with the same tenderness and care. Though Blake had brought Weiss her own bowl, it remained largely untouched, with Weiss' attention focused squarely on Ruby. Ruby slowly made her way through the serving, a contrast to her usual ravenous consumption of any and all edible matter within a meter radius.

"Ruby, have you had enough?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded groggily, humming. Weiss took the tray, moving it to her desk as Ruby sunk into the covers once more. "Don't get comfortable yet Ruby, you have to take your antibiotic." Weiss popped one of the pills from its tab and poured a fresh glass of water, but when she turned to Ruby she found her hidden under the covers. "Ruby, come on, it's just one pill." Ruby remained silent. Weiss sighed, kneeling beside the bed and laying a hand on Ruby's back. "Ruby, I know you're not asleep. Please, I want you to get better. Don't you want to get better? Blake misses you. She was literally scratching at the door this morning."

"Pfft." Ruby giggled.

Weiss was happy to hear Ruby laugh again. "Busted." Weiss chuckled. "Now come on. Up for just a minute, then you can sleep." Ruby groaned but obeyed, slowly rolling onto her back before sitting up. Weiss handed her the pill and the glass, and she painfully swallowed the pill. "There we go. That's all until tomorrow. Would you like anything?"

Ruby shook her head, giving back the glass and sinking back into the covers as Weiss tucked her in. "You make a great nurse." Ruby smiled. "You care too much."

"I prefer to think other people don't care _enough_." Weiss countered. "But thank you Ruby, I...I will keep that in mind."

Ruby smiled dreamily, nuzzling into the pillows once again. "G'night Weiss, love you."

Weiss smiled, even as her heart ached. She paused, chewing her lip beneath the mask as Ruby's breathing evened out, developing into a light snore, so quick to fall asleep. Weiss could not help herself. She removed her mask, leant down, and planted a small kiss on Ruby's temple. "I love you too Ruby."

* * *

The week progressed along the same routine. Ruby grew sicker at first, her coughing fits more frequent, more violent. She barely stayed awake long enough to eat dinner and exchange a few texts with Blake. Weiss worried that perhaps Ruby's incident with Emerald had caused deeper trauma, but then she began to improve, growing livelier and healthier. By the weekend Ruby felt barely more than a tickle in her throat.

Pushing off the covers and stretching, Ruby rubbed her eyes. "Morning Weiss." She yawned. "I'm going for a shower, okay?"

Weiss sat hunched over her desk, hair curtained, gleaming in the morning light. Velvet would have loved to take this picture, Ruby thought. "Mmmm, don't forget a mask." Weiss reminded her. She sounded faint, strained and tired. Weiss opened one of her desk drawers, pulling out a sealed surgical mask. She turned to Ruby, holding it out. She looked deathly.

"Weiss, I got you sick." Ruby groaned.

"I'll be fine." Weiss waved her off.

"You should be-" Ruby started.

" _Ruby_ , shower, now." Weiss cut her off. "I'll worry about me." Ruby pouted and Weiss glared, the battle of the century. Weiss knew she could not win and so shut her eyes, jutting out the mask again. "Stop that."

Ruby took the mask, along with Weiss' hand. "Don't push yourself, okay?" Ruby implored.

Weiss sighed, nodding. She opened her eyes and offered a small, tired smile. "Go on, I'll get some rest." True to her word, Weiss climbed back into bed as Ruby left. She despised falling ill. It destroyed her productivity, forced others to care for her, and was generally unpleasant. She felt disgusting, looked disgusting, and hated people seeing her in such a state, even people she loved. Regardless, Weiss easily fell asleep. In what felt like no time at all she was nudged awake.

"Wakey, wakey Weissy!" Ruby cheered. Grunting, Weiss cracked her eyes, only to be blinded by brilliant silver. "You never said what you like when you're sick, but Blakey says tea and porridge have always made you feel better."

As Weiss forced herself into a sitting position, a weight settled on her lap. The strong smell of fresh porridge, mixed with that of soothing camomile wafted into her face. She breathed deeply, feeling better already. "Mmmm, thank you, Ruby."

The resulting smile on Ruby's face could have cured cancer.

* * *

 _Sorry Blakey, I gave Weiss my infection._

Blake groaned as she read the text, flopping back onto the grass. The past week had been torture, to say the least. It surprised Blake to realize just how much her life revolved around Weiss and Ruby. Thank God Velvet was good conversation, or she would have died of boredom. It probably helped that these were interesting times for Velvet. Upon the group's return, Velvet had almost strangled Blake and Ruby with hugs, half naked hugs, a similarly dressed Coco waving from their bed. After some babbling, and an exchanging of numbers to prevent any future communication lapses, Velvet had explained what had gone on after the group departed.

The call had been emotional, to say the least. A lot of crying, a lot of apologies, and a lot of declarations of love had occurred, ending with Coco hopping on the next flight back to Atlas. Her parents were not pleased, but Coco could not have cared less, they only wanted to parade her in front of their wealthy friends anyway. Coco's visit home was out of respect for her parents more than genuine affection. She did not hate them, but their lifestyle was tiring to her, and their views of the world disagreeable.

Coco had spent her flight researching everything she could on nymphomania. Not that she had neglected to do research when Velvet first informed her of the condition, but before it was more out of curiosity, to learn the basics, coping methods, potential issues. That had been through the lense of living with it, as Velvet had assured Coco she had accepted her condition, a stance Coco adopted herself. But that was no longer an option, and something had to be done. Coco refused to sit by and let Velvet suffer, no matter how enjoyable the sex was. Velvet deserved so much more than that.

By the time Coco had landed in Atlas, she had located and contacted a local specialist in psycho-sexual disorders. After several discussions with the doctor, with Velvet, and the three of them together, Velvet had agreed to try medication and therapy.

"It's not gone, but it's easier to satisfy, and the flare I had last night wasn't nearly as bad as usual." Velvet had explained. "If they continue the way they are...I might be normal someday…"

The conversation had been emotional for Velvet and Coco, obviously, and also for Blake and Ruby. Velvet was on cloud nine, the usually calm and collected Coco on the verge of tears, and the pair had insisted on doing something to return the favor. After all, it had been Blake and Ruby who convinced Velvet she needed help in the first place. Ruby had insisted it was not needed, they were friends, just shy of family, and they would always be there for each other, without questions or expectation.

Naturally, when Blake had explained Ruby's sickness, Coco and Velvet's first thought was to show up with gifts and cheer. The idea was swiftly vetoed by Blake. Weiss would bite their heads off if they even attempted to open the door and thus break Ruby's quarantine. No, they had to keep their distance and be patient, making due with occasional texts from Ruby when she was awake for meals and bathroom trips.

So Blake found herself hanging out with Coco and Velvet, outside their shared room for once. She ended up on first name terms with Yatsuhashi, a business major, Fox, pre-law, and Coco's roommate Neon, musical theory. Yatsuhashi was a soft spoken, gentle giant of a man, who treated Velvet like a little sister - as strange as that sounded, considering Blake had walked in on them mid foursome. Fox was a smart ass, plain and simple, blind as a bat with no fucks left to give about it - Blake found him amusing. Neon, on the other hand, seemed subdued. From Blake's few previous interactions, she seemed the type to be constantly chipper, hyper and jazzed up on life. But now it seemed a cloud hung over her, and it was tragic to behold.

Despite this, Neon and Blake talked often and at length, about Ruby, about Weiss, Velvet and Coco, and life in general. Neon talked little about her home life, describing her existence as difficult but worthwhile. Blake could sympathize, and did not pry. It was nice, bonding over people they cared for, swapping stories, laughing at each other's quirks. It put the bounce back in Neon's step, and distracted Blake, tiding her over until Ruby recovered.

Of course Weiss then had to fall sick, _great_. At least Weiss tended to get over illness quicker than most, so she would only have to wait three or four days instead of another whole week. Still, four days were four days. Velvet, Coco and Neon were good company, but she missed everything about Ruby - her hugs, her smell, the way Ruby's fingers massaged Blake's ears just right, and the look in her eyes when she was tied and helpless, begging for claws to be raked down her stomach. For the hundredth time that week, Blake cursed her weak immune system.

"Sup losers!" Sun joked, approaching the group and leaning against a nearby tree.

 _Oh boy, here we go_ _._ Blake thought.

"Heya Sun!" Neon cheered.

"Hey monkey boy, sup?" Coco asked. Blake waved lethargically from her position on the ground.

"Birthday party next weekend." Sun replied. "My place. You guys are invited."

"Awesome!" Neon exclaimed. She could desperately use a party, particularly one of Sun's. "Who's the lucky guy...or gal?"

"Me!" Sun answered. "Hey Blake, how're Ruby and Weiss doin'?"

"Ruby's better, Weiss just got sick." Blake sighed.

"Bummer, well they're invited too." Sun noted.

"Sweet, anything planned?" Blake asked.

"Just chillin', not a huge party, just my friends and housemates." Sun replied.

"Nothing illegal?" Blake pressed.

"Nothing illegal." Sun confirmed. "Though this stuff I made could _potentially_ be illegal someday. But it's completely harmless. We've _tested_ it extensively."

"Pssh, tested, sure." Blake scoffed. "You know what I mean though."

"Yeah, just some weed, catnip, and my Secret Sauce." Sun explained. "I won't even be using, just want everyone to have a good time."

"Alright, I'll pass it along." Blake agreed.

"You gonna' play that Atlesian rave shit again?" Coco asked.

"Hell no, never again." Sun shook his head. "Scarlet isn't going anywhere near the player this time."

Neon, Velvet and Coco let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Pyrrha entered the break room at the end of another day of work. Her body ached, particularly the lower half. Even a visit to the gym showers had not helped. The trouble was, the physical exertion her job required was not the problem. That had never been an issue for her. No, in this case it only exacerbated a problem that already existed. Simply put, the problem was Yang, her libido to be precise. Since their first night of amorous exertion, Yang had been going full throttle. The couple made love daily, usually more than once. Yang was always ready for more, Pyrrha not so much. In addition to leaving her exhausted, it was taking a physical toll.

Pyrrha found just the person she was looking for in the break room. "Hello Ren, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, thank you." Ren replied. "You?"

"Alright, a little achey." Pyrrha admitted.

"I can tell by how you're walking." Ren observed.

"Yes...do you happen to have any of that ointment you gave me that one time we...went overboard?" Pyrrha requested.

"I do, at home, but why is _that_ what you're looking for?" Ren asked.

"Well, the thing is, I'm sore because of Yang." Pyrrha explained. "I don't know how she does it. Is Nora that...insatiable?"

"She can be." Ren confirmed. "Have you communicated your concerns to Yang?"

"I...I can't, I don't want to be a downer." Pyrrha struggled. "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy, certainly not since her accident."

"You need to be happy too." Ren advised. "If she's the only one enjoying herself-"

"It's not that I'm not enjoying myself." Pyrrha cut in. "It's just...it's all a bit much. I'm not used to the pace. With some time I should be alright."

"Mhm." Ren nodded, a skeptical look on his face. "I'll bring the ointment over to the house. I might bring Nora over for a visit as well, if you don't mind."

"That's fine." Pyrrha agreed. "Thank you."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Yang was near the door so she answered it, finding Ren and Nora standing outside. "Hey guys!" Yang cheered, hugging Ren and Nora in turn. "What brings you two here?"

"I brought something for Pyrrha." Ren replied, holding up a plain paper bag.

"Come on in." Yang offered. She backed up, allowing Ren and Nora to enter. Nora took the bag from Ren, headed for the couch, and took a seat beside Pyrrha.

Ren remained standing. "Yang, could we talk, in private?" He requested.

Yang looked to Pyrrha who sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Uh...sure." Yang agreed. "Why don't we go for a walk? Nora can keep Pyrrha company." Ren nodded. Yang hesitated for a moment before tossing on a jacket and leading Ren outside. The sun was rapidly setting, the sky a mix of reds and yellows. "Ren, what's going on?" Yang asked once they were sufficiently clear of the house.

"Pyrrha tells me you've been making love very frequently." Ren answered.

"Well, yeah." Yang confirmed. "So?"

"I think you're pushing her too hard." Ren advised. "Pyrrha's not like Nora."

"She hasn't said anything." Yang noted.

"As is her nature." Ren said. "She wants to make you happy, whatever discomfort that may cause her."

"Discomfort?" Yang asked.

"Apparently she's quite sore, and exhausted, physically and mentally I suspect." Ren nodded.

"Am I...I need to apologize." Yang declared. "I was just…"

"Let me guess, the first time you made love, you did so repeatedly." Ren suggested.

"Yep." Yang said.

"You've been judging based on that, assuming her libido is naturally high." Ren continued. Yang nodded. "Unfortunately, that's not the case. In that case you were both pent up, riding the high of your new relationship. But for her, most of the time even once a day is probably too much."

"Damnit, I wish she would have said something." Yang groaned. "I don't want this to-"

"She won't hold it against you." Ren cut in. "She probably blames herself, at least in part. This isn't the first time…" Yang raised a curious eyebrow. "When we were dating, we went on a trip for Spring Maiden's Day. We rented a fancy hotel room in Vale for the weekend, saw the sights, went to fancy restaurants, the whole nine yards. When we weren't out, we were...how should I put this…"

"Fucking constantly?" Yang suggested.

"As much as possible." Ren confirmed. "She was pushing just as hard as I was. By the time we returned home she was in terrible pain. After that I was much more careful. She's never going to say 'no.' She loves you too much. That's why you need to be cautious."

"I will." Yang declared. "Thanks for the heads up. I wish she would have just told me though. I never meant to push. I just wanted her to be satisfied."

"Communication is key." Ren smiled. "Unfortunately it seems you're both very bad at it."

"Given that we managed to live together for a few months without saying how we felt about each other, that definitely appears to be the case." Yang chuckled. "I'll be sure to be more considerate."

"And after the talk Nora's giving her, she'll probably be more assertive." Ren added.

"Unless Nora decided to try to convince her to have a foursome instead." Yang warned.

Ren paused, then sighed. "I can't rule out that possibility."

* * *

"...and that's why it would be awesome if we had a foursome." Nora finished her pitch.

"Maybe one day, but I don't think I'm ready for that." Pyrrha blushed.

"It was worth a shot." Nora shrugged. "Anyway, that's not what I really wanted to talk about."

"Ren told you, didn't he?" Pyrrha sighed.

"Yep, Yang's been bangin' you so much you can't walk straight." Nora laughed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I just want her to be happy." Pyrrha replied. "I'm sure you know how happy she is when...yeah…"

"Of course, but the thing that makes her happiest is making her partner happy." Nora advised. "She's not a sub, but she's a giver for sure. She wants to enjoy herself, but she _really_ wants you to get off. How often does she let you return the favor?"

"Only when I insist really." Pyrrha replied. "That's not really a problem."

"Well, Ren's told me all about you-" Nora started.

"How much?" Pyrrha cut her off.

"Everything." Nora smirked. Pyrrha shivered. "He once joked that his time with you was like a sexual vacation. Me and Yang, we're ready to go all day, everyday. You like to take it slower. There's nothing wrong with that, and I'm sure Yang doesn't have a problem with that. I definitely don't have a problem slowing down for Ren."

"I don't want to disappoint her." Pyrrha protested.

"You could _never_ disappoint her." Nora insisted. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? She'd be celibate if it made you happy. Well, she'd still masturbate a lot, but my point stands."

"I don't know…" Pyrrha trailed off.

"You have to communicate!" Nora exclaimed. "If you're not feeling it, you're not feeling it. You don't have to feel obligated. Crack the whip! Trust me, if you take charge and assert yourself a bit, your whole relationship will improve."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha pressed.

"Absolutely." Nora nodded.

"Thank you Nora." Pyrrha smiled. "I assume Ren's giving Yang a similar talking to?"

"Yep." Nora answered. "I mean, without the foursome part, probably."

"Oh, and I have to thank you for one more thing." Pyrrha declared. Nora tilted her head. "The tip about running my nails along her back, it totally works."

Nora grinned. "I know a few more tricks if you're interested."


	33. Fridge

Chapter 33

"I'm sure." Weiss nodded. "You two have fun, stay safe. If you need anything, if anything happens, give me a call."

As expected, Weiss recovered in record time, on her feet in two days, fully recovered in four. It always surprised Blake how robust Weiss was. For such a small, weak-looking girl, she was a force of stubborn nature. It seemed even germs quaked before her. As for the party, Ruby was all for it. A party meant food, fun, and unforgettable memories, a view that amused Blake and concerned Weiss. To her, parties were often cramped, chaotic, and...well...Weiss struggled to come up with a third alliteration, though criminal could fit depending upon the party in question.

Indeed, once informed of the presence of recreational drugs, Weiss firmly refused to attend. Though aware of the relative safety to be expected, she was not willing, nor ready to enter that environment. It simply did not interest her. Still, she did not expect the others to stay away for her, and she even ordered a gift for Sun. Ruby ordered a set of t-shirts with cut-outs to show off Sun's abs, and Blake played along with a bottle of baby oil. Weiss took things more seriously, with a Faunus bodycare kit.

Blake and Neon took good care of what little fur was on their bodies, with the latter having allowed Weiss to help. The kit for Sun contained shampoo, conditioner, several brushes and trimmers, and files. The files were for the care and maintenance for Faunus nails, which were often harder and sharper than what humans had. The rest was for fur, which could be uniquely difficult. Even if Sun himself did not get much use out of the kit, perhaps someone he knew, or would come to know, would utilize it.

As Blake and Ruby left, planning to catch a taxi to the house Sun and his roommates rented, Weiss settled on her bed. She was not alone as often as she expected these days. More often than not, Blake slept over with Ruby. Normally Weiss would have been with Neon while Coco was with Velvet. It had been a comfortable routine, a convenient one, and Weiss had disrupted it. She expected Ruby to spend more nights in Blake's room, but it seemed they were comfortable keeping the majority of their amorous activities to the showers, free periods, and some creative hiding places. Or so Weiss expected.

Weiss appreciated the company, even if it was out of concern for her wellbeing. She had to bite down on her urge to shoo them away at times. She had to bite down on a lot of urges, some of which she would satiate this night. Weiss knelt beside the bed, pulling free a case and laying it on the covers. Standing, Weiss hastily ensured the door was locked and closed the window. Weiss could get a bit excited, and she could not risk anyone listening in. Slipping off her clothes, Weiss changed into her nighty and robe. She would not be leaving the room anyway. She preferred to be as comfortable as possible, rugged up in bed.

Finally, opening the case, Weiss smiled at the gift Neon had given her. Sure, she could have acquired it in better condition, but the experience was what mattered, and no amount of wear and tear would change the memories the gift held, or the stories it told. Pulling free the volume she was up to, Weiss slid the case under the bed, snuggled under the sheets and opened her laptop, popping in the disc and turning on her headphones. The show's theme began playing as the menu screen appeared, and Weiss smiled.

Blake had her erotica, Ruby her games, and now thanks to Neon, Weiss had her anime, her delightfully indulgent romantic comedy about a Human/Faunus relationship. The others must never, ever find out.

* * *

"Hey, you made it!" Neon cheered. She pulled Blake and Ruby into a hug, careful to avoid burning them with the blunt between her fingers.

"Hard to miss the place." Blake observed.

Neon laughed, releasing them and taking a puff. She stepped aside and waved them in. The home was surprisingly upscale, but obviously older than the modern Atlesian architecture typical of the campus and its surroundings. Solid, rich crimson brick, with white skirting and a grey, tiled roof, the house was surrounded by a well manicured lawn, all enclosed by a neat hedge. It took them by surprise that Sun, such a rough and tumble looking guy, lived in such a nice place. "Yeah, striking isn't it?" Neon agreed.

"The rent must be astronomical." Blake noted.

"Nep and Sage are old money." Neon explained. "They handle most of the rent but everyone pulls their weight. Plus, Sun's good at making money. Has to be, his scholarship doesn't pay much past tuition. Hell, pretty much all Faunus here are on the same sort of scholarship, 'cept you Blake."

"Lucky me I guess." Blake shrugged.

A cheer roared from the living room as the group entered. A group of guests was crowded on and around the couch, staring at a flat screen TV on the wall. It displayed the latest installment of Ember Gauntlet, a 2D fighting game. Two costumed brawlers duked it out on screen, one very obviously more skilled than the other, borderline juggling his opponent across the stage, much to the enjoyment of the audience.

"God, this is such bullshit!" Neptune complained.

"Eat it!" Sun shouted. "Eat all of my feet bitch!" Sun's avatar landed a final kick on Neptune's, and it fell to the ground. Sun fist pumped as the crowd cheered.

"That character is bullshit!" Neptune yelled, nearly throwing his controller.

"I reckon you just have a foot fetish." Sun taunted.

"You're lucky it's your birthday or I'd kick your ass for real." Neptune grumbled.

"Do I hear a challenge?!" Sun sprang to his feet, pointing at Neptune dramatically.

"Bring it _Monkey Business_ _!_ " Neptune challenged. He jumped up, hitting Sun with a couch pillow.

Sun tackled Neptune, and they began rolling around the floor, again to the enjoyment of the other guests. Writhing around, they attempted to gain dominance. Blake, Ruby and Neon watched with amusement. "They're kinda' like me and Yang." Ruby reminisced.

"You lose in a game so you end up rolling around on the floor?" Blake smirked.

"More like I wiped the floor with Yang, and she just sat on me with her big butt until I called for mom." Ruby corrected.

"Sounds like fun to me." Neon chuckled. "Is she hot?"

"Hotter than the sun." Ruby nodded.

"Nice, hope I can meet her someday." Neon said.

"Hope you like puns." Blake warned.

"Hey, is there food?" Ruby asked. "I kinda' skipped lunch."

"Kitchen's just down the hall." Neon pointed. "Knock yourself out."

"Want anything Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Blake shook her head. She turned to Neon. "Can I get some of that." She gestured to Neon's blunt. Neon held it out for her to take, and Blake took a long, slow draw. She held her breath as she handed it back, before slowly exhaling, smiling. "God I missed that."

"Been a while?" Neon asked.

"Not since my last heat." Blake replied.

"Oof, didn't have anyone?" Neon took another drag.

"It would have been weird asking my sister to bang me." Blake laughed. "Though it crossed my mind in my more desperate moments."

Suddenly the brawlers rolled to their feet. Sun had Neptune in a full-nelson. The latter weakly reached for Sun's head, kicking pathetically. Sun smiled up at the others. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

"I wasn't told about the wrestling matches." Blake grinned.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't provide some entertainment." Sun asked. Neptune managed to reach Sun's hair, grabbing and pulling. "Ow!"

"A slightly less gay one perhaps?" Blake teased.

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Sun protested. "I just appreciate the human form."

"Oh, sure, like you don't appreciate it physically as much as mentally." Neptune said.

"Hey, I'm supposed to experiment." Sun noted. "It's college baby!"

"You are a big baby, big dumb monkey fuck baby!" Neptune thrashed about. When his feet were off the ground Sun released him, sending him flopping onto his back.

Sun laughed, just as Ruby returned to the room, holding a plate in one hand and a half eaten brownie in the other. "Hey Sun, havin' fun?"

"Is that really what this looks like?" Neptune groaned.

"Hey Rubes, whatcha'...uh, those brownies?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, Neon said it was okay." Ruby nodded. "They taste so good, like, mom good. Who made 'em?"

"Sage did." Neptune answered.

"Sage did...hey, did you get those from the blue or green plate?" Sun asked, clearly nervous.

"Hmm...the green one I think." Ruby replied. She finished the first one and picked up another. "Why?"

"Oh, that's good then." Sun breathed a sigh of relief. "The blue plate had the _Special Sauce_ in them, those are just pot brownies."

Ruby froze mid-bite. Blake's gaze snapped from Sun, to Neon who smiled cheekily, to Ruby, who raised a brow, before shrugging and taking another bite. "Well, try new things and all."

"Oh boy." Neptune shook his head.

"Maybe we should sit down." Blake suggested.

"Probably a good idea." Sun agreed.

Neon smirked. "I'll get us more 'nip!"

* * *

"I'm sure they're fine, parties just aren't for me." Weiss declared. She could see through the video chat that Winter was unconvinced. "I'm sure we both had our fill of them as children." Weiss lie on the ground, her legs resting on the bed as freshly painted toenails dried. She had elected to try on purple tonight.

"Those weren't parties." Winter scoffed. "They were balls, galas and charity auctions, PR stunts and networking events. A party is where friends and family go to enjoy themselves, socialize-"

"Get drunk, smoke pot and have orgies?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat." Winter grinned.

Weiss scowled at Winter's amusement. "Tch, as if, and Ruby is too pure and innocent to partake in such degrading acts."

"You can't tell me the idea of a tipsy Ruby isn't the cutest thing in the world." Winter countered.

"Tipsy is not drunk, and that is beside the point!" Weiss protested.

"Weiss, these are your college years." Winter shook her head. "Try and enjoy yourself. Wasn't that Neon girl going to be there?"

"Yes, but we're still keeping our distance." Weiss replied.

"But don't you miss her?" Winter pressed.

"It's complicated Winter." Weiss sighed wearily. "Can we drop it? Please?"

"Fine, it's always complicated with you." Winter complained.

Weiss laughed, shaking her head, examining her fingernails. Perhaps some red for these, she thought. "Nothing worth having is ever simple."

* * *

"I feel like I'm floating." Ruby smiled.

"That's normal Ruby." Blake declared.

"If I start to float away, can you keep hold of me?" Ruby asked.

"I promise." Blake chuckled.

Blake cupped Ruby's face, as the latter lay upside down on the couch. She had eaten three brownies, and was high as a kite and just as colorful. Neon sat on the other side of Ruby, sharing her blunt with Blake, fending of Ruby as she swatted at her pigtails. Sun, Neptune, and a thin, effeminate person called Scarlet sat on beanbags on the floor. They had since move to one of the upstairs rooms, filled mainly with beanbags and chairs. They called it the Chiller, for what now seemed like obvious reasons.

"I remember my first time on 'nip." Sun reminisced. "I took off my shirt-"

"And never put it on again." Scarlet cut him off.

"Shush you." Sun continued. "I took it off and started rubbing myself all over the carpet, which was shag stuff. I swear I could feel every follicle individually."

"Boring, I ate the entire fridge." Neon scoffed.

"Your skinny ass ate a fridge?" Neptune asked skeptically.

"Ain't nothin' skinny about that ass." Sun smirked.

"Thank you!" Neon cheered. "I do a lot of squats. Anyway, I only got like halfway through the pantry before mum busted me."

"Haha, bus-ted." Ruby giggled.

"Then what?" Sun asked.

"She yelled a bunch and kicked my ass, literally." Neon replied. "Then we both cried a bunch and had a weird bonding session. I like to think we grew from it."

"Aw." Ruby sighed.

"Seems a bit harsh." Sun observed.

Neon shrugged, taking another draw before handing the blunt to Blake. "Life was always kinda' harsh." Neon shrugged. "I'm an accident. Not like happy surprise accident, big time accident, really, really big time...but mum still took care of me, even if she didn't really want me, and I love her for it, even if she doesn't really love me back...I'll make her proud someday."

Suddenly Ruby lay a hand on Neon's chest, or rather, her breast, patting it. "You're an awesome kitty Neon." Ruby declared. "You made Weiss happy, and your tail is so soft and fluffy, hehe."

Neon grinned down at Ruby, patting her hand before taking it in her own, exchanging an amused look with Blake. Her tail tickled Ruby beneath the chin. "You should take a few brownies back for Weiss." Neon suggested. "I reckon she'd be great, all glassy-eyed and giggling."

"I bet you'd know." Blake smirked. Neon laughed, accepting the blunt from Blake and taking a puff.

"That'd be a sight." Sun thought aloud.

"She can be a stick in the mud." Blake admitted.

"She just needs to be loosened up." Ruby suggested. "Do the puppy pout, always wins."

"Yeah, well some of us are at an advantage there little pup." Neon chuckled. "Weiss and I didn't work out and that's okay. We'll find people that really work out for us eventually."

"Hmm...what about Sun?" Ruby asked.

"You're just saying that because we're Faunus." Sun scoffed.

"This is true!" Ruby confirmed. "So is Blakey, but she's mine, and you can't have her... _unless maybe we're all into that_...but Sun's got a nice butt, and you've got a nice butt, and you should touch butts!"

"As someone with a nice butt, I concur." Blake nodded. "Butt touching must occur."

"Is that some sort of lesbian speak for banging?" Neptune asked.

"Bingo to the man in the blue hat!" Ruby cheered.

"Burn!" Sun laughed.

"Hey, this is my natural hair color!" Neptune protested.

"It's okay Nep, we all dye sometimes." Neon teased. "My pubes aren't naturally blonde after all."

"Prove it!" Sun challenged.

"Ooh, curious are we?" Neon asked.

"I think the high is wearing off, an orgy is about to begin." Ruby declared.

"Nah, orgies are on Fridays." Neon joked. "I'm thinking Secret Sauce Twister."

"Secret Sauce?" Ruby asked.

"Twister?" Blake asked.

"Rubes' a virgin." Sun noted. Blake and Ruby snorted and Sun shrugged. "Ya' know what I mean, and _Secret Sauce_ is a bit intense."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Street legal LSD, basically." Neptune replied.

"In effects." Sun confirmed. "Was trying to make some better Faunus painkillers, and then Nep started seeing pixies."

"Sounds...fun?" Ruby said. She righted herself, hugging Blake's side.

"You tested homemade Faunus painkillers on a human?" Blake pressed.

"It was completely safe." Neptune assured her.

"Luckily." Blake warned. She planted a kiss on Ruby's head.

"Anyway, Nep survived the trip, and we did a few more tests." Sun continued. "It's fun stuff...but Twister is _not_ a good idea. _Don't ask_ _._ "

"What's it like?" Ruby asked.

"If it _is_ like LSD, it depends on the environment, mood and personality." Blake explained.

"Is it safe?" Ruby whispered.

"Usually, unless you have a bad trip." Blake replied.

"What happens then?" Ruby asked.

"A nightmare you can't wake up from." Blake answered.

"Oh." Ruby sighed.

"Do you want to try it?" Blake asked.

"A little…" Ruby hesitated. "But only if you think it's safe. We don't have to."

"It's up to you Ruby." Blake declared. "I'm comfortable with this, I promise."

Ruby nodded, pecking Blake on the lips before turning to Sun. "Can we try it?"

"Sure, I mean, if you're okay with it." Sun shrugged. "Blake, you know what you're doing, right?"

"I do." Blake nodded. "Is there another room we could use?"

"You can use my room." Sun offered. "It's clean...mostly."

Blake smiled. "We'll try to keep it that way."

* * *

Taking a break from her anime, Weiss decided a quick clean was in order. While Ruby maintained her side of the room fairly well, a lot of junk and dirty laundry ended up shoved beneath the desk and bed. Taking a hamper and a garbage basket with her, Weiss knelt down and started pulling articles free. A school shirt, several socks, Ruby's old flats - Weiss was sure she'd thrown them out - and a…

"Oh, well, wow…" Weiss gasped. She held the lacy black bra up to the light, examining the mangled clasp. This was Blake's bra - Ruby had a smaller cup size - meaning it was her roommate who had done the damage. The idea of Ruby doing the same to Weiss sent a shiver down her spine, and she had to take a deep breath as a familiar warmth pooled in her abdomen. "Stop it, get out of your head." Weiss hissed at herself.

Weiss stuffed the ruined garment in the trash and bent down again, half crawling under the bed, feeling for anything that was not a box and throwing it out. As the bed was against the wall, she could not see very well. A torch would have been wise, but it seemed she had located everything.

After crawling back out, Weiss sorted the trash from the laundry. She looked to her next victim, the desk. She could already see some wrappers stashed beneath the drawers, and it was likely that several things had slipped behind the wood backing. After pulling more socks, several pens and pencils, and some candy wrappers from beneath the drawers, Weiss pulled the desk out far enough to get between it and the wall. She immediately spotted more pens and pencils, along with what appeared to be a toy ladybug. After picking them up she pushed the desk back into position. Placing the stationary into a small pile, she examined the ladybug, which seemed to be a keychain, though devoid of keys. A seam in the middle revealed it to be a USB stick, a rather cute one at that. Curious, Weiss crossed the room and plugged it into her laptop, revealing it to be named "Art Storage."

"Hmm...maybe a little peek." Weiss said to herself.


	34. References

Chapter 34

Opening the USB, Weiss saw two folders, "Art" and "References." Opening the Art folder, she found herself looking at several dozen folders, some labeled generically such as "Fanart" and others more specific, like "Atlas Art Project" which she opened. Another dozen or so folders popped up, baring familiar names. She opened the "Ruby" folder to find scans and works featuring a taller, gothic looking version of the girl, wielding - of all things - a gigantic, stylized scythe. Ruby had shown Weiss a few of the works before, but usually they were unfinished. This one was dated near the start of the year, and nearly identical to another version. It seemed Ruby had redrawn it, likely as the basis for her project.

Clicking back, Weiss opened the References folder. There were less sub-folders than before, "Human-Faunus," "Sci-Fi," "Fantasy," "Leather," "Cloth," and "Patterns" stuck out. Browsing through a couple, she found more sub-categories of various weapon and clothing styles, until she opened Human-Faunus and found familiar names yet again. It seemed Ruby had references of her friends and family. Indeed, opening "Raven" showed what looked like a middle-aged Yang with crimson eyes and black hair, performing several poses in a sports bra and boy shorts. Her only meeting with the subject had been during the misery and guilty haze of Yang's overdose. It was nice to see Raven more composed and care free.

"Yang" of course showed the much younger, lilac-eyed, blonde clone. Her beaming smile and bright eyes reminded Weiss of their brief time together. She almost did a double take at the second, muscular arm on display. It was strange, seeing Yang whole, eyes still free of the shadow that clung to them, even as she joked and teased. Hopefully Pyrrha would help her with that, and Yang's eyes would be as bright as they were in the pictures when next Weiss met her.

"Nora" drew a scoff from Weiss. It seemed she refused to wear a top in her photos. Indeed, the third showed Yang covering Nora's breasts with her hands from behind, laughter clear on their faces. They must have been taken when the pair were dating, or perhaps they were so comfortable with each other that they could do this even when separated. Weiss felt a pang of envy.

"Pyrrha" was more modest than the others. Though the tank top and tights still showed off her form, it was clear that she was shy about showing skin, even to Ruby. She was slighter than Yang, with more definition, beautiful, truly. Weiss backed out before her mind wandered.

"Blake"

Well, this must have been recent. The others could be years old, but not this one. Opening the folder, Weiss froze. "Oh...wow…" Blake had not bothered with underwear, only tying her hair back for the first few photos, before doing away with even that as they progress from simple reference poses, to more...playful images. It seemed Blake had begun to tease Ruby, a hungry look in her eyes as she sat on the bed, chest puffed out, her bountiful breasts on display, the scars Weiss had grown familiar with contrasted angry red against her porcelain skin, they eyes she had fallen in love with boring into her, as she crawled toward the camera- "Oh God, what am I doing?"

Weiss backed out of the folder and crawled into a ball on her chair, shame settling like a thick blanket on her shoulders. This was terrible. This was awful. Weiss had violated Ruby's privacy. Blake's privacy. Yang, Nora, Pyrrha and Raven's. They had allowed Ruby to take the photos in confidence, with the assurance that they would never be seen by prying eyes, and Weiss had broken that. Worse, Blake's photos were on a deeper, more personal level, not simple references but evidence of their relationship, of the love and intimacy they shared...that Weiss craved...God she was so aroused...it made her feel sick…

"Get out of your head." Weiss pleaded with herself. "Out of your head Weiss. Stop doing this to yourself. You didn't know, you didn't think, you made a mistake." Weiss looked back at the screen, another folder named "Ruby" caught her attention. Images flitted through Weiss' mind, Ruby in Blake's place...did Blake take pictures of Ruby? "This is so fucking unfair. No, stop, no more…"

Weiss ejected the USB, capped it, and placed it on Ruby's desk. If Ruby asked if she had looked through it, Weiss would be honest. If not, well, it would not be the only thing she was keeping from her roommate. But now Weiss was aflame with arousal, her imagination running wild...there were plenty of interracial blogs for her to browse, and all the time in the world to find the perfect pairings.

* * *

Sun showed Blake and Ruby to his room, which to their surprise was fairly neat. It featured a double bed in one corner, a desk in another, and a few game and movie posters on the walls. "Welcome to the Bone Zone." Sun smirked. "Boning optional. I promise the sheets are clean."

"Is that a Kendo staff?" Ruby asked, pointing to a wooden pole leaning in a free corner.

"Yeah, I bought it online when I was drunk." Sun replied. "Not the worst thing I've done drunk, I can tell you that." He crossed the room, opening a drawer before removing a key from his pocket. He unlocked something. "Alright, Sauce kicks in a little quicker than LSD, but burns out quicker too, and you two are half-baked as is, so it'll probably mix a bit...well, I'll get Neon to check on you every now and then." He handed Blake a baggie with two small tabs inside.

Slipping out and closing the door, Sun left the couple alone. Hopefully they would have a good trip, but it was hard to tell when you did not know people well. There was no way of knowing if someone had a big, dark secret that would bite them in the brain, though with Faunus, it was more likely than not. Still, he trusted Blake would handle things well enough, she was devoted to Ruby, as any Faunus was to her mate. It was a beautiful thing, even to him, not the most romantic of men.

Human/Faunus relationships were still fairly rare in Atlas, where the racial divide would probably never truly fade. Coco and Velvet were even more shocking, old money consorting with what was once considered a lesser race. Sun's elder sister, Solara, would go on at length about the thinning divide between classes, and though a lot of it tended to go over his head, enough stuck to give him an appreciation of how times had changed. And how much their parents had done for them. A decade prior, Sun would not have been standing anywhere near this district, let alone attending the finest university in the kingdom.

He did feel guilty on occasion, dealing drugs - legal though they may be - fit him firmly into the stereotype his kind had been attempting to escape for generations. But it was as common occupation in the ghettos like the one he was raised in, one of the safer ones at that, and he was good at it, good at making friends, good at ensuring they were safe. That was what separated him from a lot of dealers. They saw customers as just that, they were a means to an end, a source of profit. So what if the weed was poor quality? So what if that nip was a bad batch? They would be back, they always would. Sun was better than that. He paid for better product and only sold legal. His prices were higher, his customer base smaller, but he was safer, more reliable to his customers, and every one of them was his friend, because he cared, he actually gave a shit.

"Suuuuuun, everyone abandoned me." Neon whined. She pouted from the couch as Sun returned to the Chiller.

Sun laughed, flopping down beside Neon and letting her fall into his lap. Neon was always touchy-feely with her friends, as if afraid they might fade away should she let go for too long. Not that Sun would ever complain about a beautiful girl near his crotch. Unless she was high as a kite, on catnip no less. "Where's Coco and Velvs?" He asked.

"Out back with Fox and Yatsu." Neon replied. "Probably makin' out or somethin'."

"You feelin' okay?" Sun pressed.

"Nyeh, the 'nip is helpin'." Neon answered.

"'Nip only helps a little Ney." Sun noted.

"My name's two syllables and you're shortenin' it?" Neon scoffed.

"Maybe I am, maybe you're trying to change the subject." Sun challenged.

Neon did not respond to that, instead opting to stare at the ceiling, hands stroking her tail repeatedly. "I'm not okay Sun." She finally admitted.

"You wanna' talk about it?" Sun offered.

Neon nodded, then shook her head. Her hands clenched, tail twitching in her grasp. Sun lay a hand on them and she let go, clinging to Sun instead. Neon was a naturally upbeat person, one of Sun's favorite customers, and a consistent guest at his parties, always joking, ever smiling, rarely if ever talking about herself at length. She only afforded others small glimpses, referential jokes and the odd story were Sun's only windows into her life, nothing so clear as today's however.

"I don't wanna' be a burden." Neon resisted.

"You're not a burden Ney, you're my friend." Sun insisted.

"Heh, I thought you were my dealer." Neon chuckled.

"What kinda' dealer gives away his product?" Sun asked.

"A pretty stupid one if you ask me." Neon replied.

"True!" Sun laughed. That coaxed a laugh from Neon as well, a small one, but it was enough. She relaxed, her grip on Sun's hand no longer vice-like, though hardly less sure. He squeezed reassuringly. "Hey, it's my birthday, and it'd be a great gift to be your emotional punching bag for a while."

Neon closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Scout's honor." Sun promised.

Neon scoffed, opening her eyes to roll them. "Seriously...it's just...I don't like unloading. I don't like making others carry my baggage. I don't even like mooching the 'nip, but things are tight at home and I have to make everything stretch. Coco doesn't care though. She borderline drags me on shopping trips, and always pays...I love her so much...Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsu, Blake...Weiss. Without them, I dunno' if I could make it. And you Sun, you're the reason I really get to let loose, just smoke up some 'nip and dance to the music, let everything fade away for a while...I have so much pressure Sun. It's not my fault, it's not mum's fault. We've been in a shitty situation since I was born, and the asshole...assholes who did it are just gone, both of them."

"What happened?" Sun asked.

"I...mum was young, barely out of college, good job, loving boyfriend, human, both of them." Neon started. "Mum doesn't like to talk about it, everything just makes her sad, or angry, but she told me what happened, because eventually she had to. I wanted to know who my daddy was, why he wasn't there. Daddy hurt mummy, in the worst way possible, said terrible things to her, did terrible things to her...if not for me, she never would have told anyone. Things were different back then. If people found out, even though it was against her will, she would have been ostracized...didn't matter in the end. Everyone found out, when the first ultrasound showed a little extra spine than usual." Neon flicked her tail, hitting their hands.

"Fuck." Sun exhaled.

Neon laughed, a hollow laugh. "Boyfriend wasn't happy." Neon continued. "He didn't believe her, thought she was just making excuses. He was disgusted, thought she was consorting with _the animals_. No one believed the truth. So there she was, three months pregnant, fired, dumped and disowned...all because of one asshole, and the shitty time she lived in." She smiled, and even as tears welled in her eyes, they shone. "Mum was hurt, but she's Atlesian - stubborn, prideful and smart. She fought, even though her life was falling apart. She found ways to make money, moved into a cheap apartment, and she kept me, _she kept me Sun_ , through everything. She could have aborted me, she could have stuck me in an orphanage or just abandoned me altogether, and I wouldn't blame her if she did. She had to have thought about it. She wouldn't admit it but she had to. All she would say was that I was her daughter, no matter what, that she had a duty to her family, that she couldn't abandon that. She refused to inflict that suffering on me, she wanted to be better than that. She cared about me, no matter what I was or how I came to be, and wanted to raise me right.

"She's _terrified_ of us Sun." Neon cried, face half-buried in Sun's stomach. "The trauma never left her. Any time she saw one of us, when she was forced to ask for help when I confused her, when my Faunus traits required care, when my instincts manifested, when research couldn't help her, she turned to others. This full-blooded Atlesian, who would look out of place anywhere other than a sleek office building, sitting in a Faunus day care, taking messy notes from people who caused her to flinch and jump at every quick movement. Even now, I can still scare the hell out of her because of how quiet I am without shoes."

Neon fell silent, barely a sob escaping her even as she shuddered, curled into a ball. Sun was glad he had closed the door. Neon did not deserve prying eyes or ears. It was clear she needed this, this catharsis. He wondered if Weiss had been in his position at one point, hell, he wondered how he had inspired so much trust with just promises and some jokes. Did Neon value their relationship so much she was willing to bare all? It was likely the 'nip, loosening her inhibitions. He hoped this would help Neon. Seeing her so subdued was painful, like one of those touch sensitive lamps at half power.

"I love her Sun, she's my hero." Neon declared. "She abandoned all hope of having a normal life by keeping me, and I know that deep down she loves me too...she just shows it in her own ways. Like when I ate the fridge, she didn't care that I ate everything, she was scared that I got high because I was with bad people, who would hurt me, or encourage me to do bad things. When I'd go through my heats, she'd stay with me all night, brushing my hair and keeping me distracted, and when she couldn't...she...w-when I got my scholarship, she supported me completely, without question, told me to prove myself, told me to do my best, that I can do anything I put my mind to, and I will!"

Neon rose, climbing into Sun's lap and grabbing his shoulders. Sun met her fierce gaze with his own bemused one. "I'll prove myself!" She exclaimed. "I'll make her proud! I don't care how hard it is. Xenon gave me a chance to make something of myself. I shouldn't exist, but I do, and I'm grateful, and I'll bring the world to its knees to make mum proud if that's what it takes. I'LL BECOME KING OF THE WORLD IF I HAVE TO! YOU HEAR ME MAIDENS? I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Alright, alright, I get it Ney." Sun chuckled. "Calm down."

Neon giggled, wiping her eyes before hugging Sun firmly. "Thank you." She smiled, genuinely this time. "I know that was a lot and...I know you said you were fine with it, but it was a _lot_...I've just been going through some stuff, brought up a lot of these feelings, things I've kept bottled up and all...it feels good to let it all out. I didn't even tell Weiss everything. She had enough on her mind without adding my stuff to it. Coco and Velvs, they have each other, and their own problems. You and me? We just chill, and I love that. You're here, and there, and it's always fun to have you around. You know, I don't mind if you wanna' do a little somethin', birthday boy and all, lighten things up a bunch, whadda' ya' say?"

Sun sighed, chuckling, returning the embrace and rubbing Neon's back. "How about we get some grub and chill?" He suggested. "We gotta' check on Blake and Rubes soon."

"Oh yeah!" Neon gasped. "Wonder if they'll get it on in there."

"At least then the bed would see some action." Sun grumbled.

Neon smirked. "Hey, I offered!"


	35. Postcard

Chapter 35

Taking off their shoes and jackets, Blake and Ruby lay side-by-side on Sun's bed. Holding the baggie in the air, Blake examined the tabs within, each about the size of her fingertip. She wrapped her arm around Ruby, pecking her on the cheek. "You place the tab under your tongue, then hold it there." Blake instructed. "It only takes a very small amount of LSD to have an effect, and apparently this Sauce stuff is more potent...but LSD is non-addictive, and technically you can't overdose on it, so unless everything Sun says is bullshit - and the jury's still out on that - we should both be fine. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Meet new people, do new things, new experiences, new memories." Ruby nodded, moving to straddle Blake's legs.

"That going in your yearbook?" Blake huffed a chuckle, cupping Ruby's face.

"No one will ever guess the context." Ruby laughed, rubbing Blake's thighs.

"You think Yang would get a laugh out of it?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, 'I came up with that just before Blake and I tripped on homebrew LSD.'" Ruby scoffed. "Good times!" She flicked the bag for emphasis, drawing a laugh from Blake.

"I'm not sure if she'd high-five you or kill me." Blake smirked.

"She'd probably go for both, but I wouldn't let her touch you." Ruby noted.

"You'd go against your sister for me?" Blake asked.

"I'd go against the _world_ for you." Ruby declared.

Blake could not form a response, staring into Ruby's eyes as her own stung. She smiled, pulling Ruby into a kiss and pouring all her feeling into the embrace. "New experiences?"

"New memories." Ruby nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

Blake released Ruby, opening the baggie and fishing out the tabs. She handed one to Ruby. "LSD takes around a half hour or so for a standard dose, but this isn't LSD and we're still high-ish, so no idea when it'll kick in, but you'll know when it does." Blake warned. "Things might get existential, you might think your head is a balloon and the world will end if it pops...that's probably a bad trip for most."

"So, don't pop the balloon?" Ruby asked.

"Probably not the best idea." Blake confirmed.

"Right, heh...under the tongue?" Ruby put the tab in her mouth.

"Like this." Blake opened her mouth and carefully placed the tab beneath her tongue. Ruby followed suit. "And now we wait."

"Hmm...kinda' anticlimactic." Ruby observed.

"Think of it like a rollercoaster ride." Blake suggested. "You gotta' climb to the peak before you can enjoy the thrill."

"You know a lot about this, huh?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded, eyes downcast. "Alcohol, 'nip and LSD are the only things I indulge in now, and hopefully you'll follow my example. Don't eat 'nip brownies though, they make humans sick, stick to pot."

Ruby bit down on her curiosity. From the moment Blake revealed her familiarity with drugs, Ruby had been itching to ask, but at the same time she was afraid. Anything tied to Blake's past could be painful, and pushing her to talk about it could be damaging. She was reminded of the fear Blake had shown upon the mere thought of hurting her, the scars that peppered her body, and the nightmares that still occasionally shook them awake at night. Blake would cling to her, trembling, stifling her sobs in Ruby's chest.

It broke Ruby's heart to see Blake in such a state. This woman had strode into her life offering nothing but love and care, and Ruby had fallen so quickly, so easily, that she could barely question it. Blake made her feel so utterly safe, in this seemingly cold and unforgiving place. Fearful for her sister's wellbeing, stuck in her own head, Ruby would have broken without her. Their first embrace was so cathartic, strong, warm arms holding her close, husky voice in her ear soothing her. It was like another Yang had come out of the woodwork, a darker, seductive Yang that was far more acceptable to fantasize about. It had taken no time at all for Ruby to grow attached, and evidently, Blake felt the same.

Ruby attributed Blake's attachment to her desire to protect Ruby. Discussions had led them to conclude that on an instinctual level, Blake viewed Ruby as a potential mate from the onset, and the Ruby viewed Blake as a protective figure, a sister surrogate given her lifelong reliance on Yang. Weiss found the idea amusing, likening it to the fantasy of love at first sight, instead proposing they had things the wrong way around. They got together with minimal fuss, and overthought things afterward.

"I won't do anything like this without you." Ruby promised. "I love you Blake, I trust you, and...I think that poster is looking at me."

Blake glanced at the poster in question, one depicting a sweaty martial artist, holding a fighting stance, glared back. "I think that's normal, Ruby."

"Oh, hehe, well." Ruby giggled.

"Just lay down and get comfortable." Blake suggested. "Think about life, things you love, positivity is key. Did you bring earbuds?"

"No, should I have?" Ruby asked.

"Good music can help, for future reference." Blake replied.

"Ah." Ruby nodded.

"But it's not essential." Blake added. "Relax Ruby, come here." Blake shifted, laying down proper. Ruby cuddled into her side. Closing her eyes as she attempted to drive out all thought but of Ruby, Blake threaded fingers through her hair, the strawberry scent of Ruby's shampoo filling her nostrils, allowing a gentle purr to bubble in her chest. Ruby's thoughts wandered however, lulled by the rhythm rumbling beneath her.

Existential, that was a word and a half. Ruby tried not to think too hard about life, how it came to be, spiritualism, the Maidens, God the Creator, evolution. It had always intimidated her, the sheer enormity of the universe, in comparison to her small, small life. Maybe there was a God, maybe he did send the Maidens to walk the lands, embodying and sowing the seasonal elements, or maybe they were children's stories from so long ago they became gospel.

Ruby did not know. She wished she could have the same unwavering faith Pyrrha held, reverent and devout, or the sureness of Weiss, steadfast in her disbelief of what she regarded as fairy tales and legends. Ruby could only tread water, part of her wanted to believe, in a higher power, in destiny, that she would pass on to a better place, a perfect place, someday, reunite with those she lost along the way...she really hoped she would not lose many. Above all else that scared her, her mother, her father, Raven, Glynda and Qrow, even Winter was older by almost a decade. They would grow old before her. They would more than likely pass on before her, a near certainty, and it terrified her.

"Don't be sad." A familiar voice encouraged. "For every death, a thousand new lives are born." Ruby suddenly became aware of her surroundings, very nearly falling over. When did she even stand? Wait...were those leaves on the ground? And grass? "Like the place? Very natural and all. I think Fall would like it more though."

Ruby turned to look at the figure speaking, only to come face-to-face with… "Nora?" Ruby gasped.

"Nora" giggled, rolling her eyes. She looked like Nora, wearing the same manic grin she tended to wear, but instead of booty shorts and a singlet top, a frilly green sundress made up her attire, apart from which she walked barefoot in the grass. "I'm spring, silly." "Nora" smiled. "Can't you tell?" With a flourish, the Spring Maiden conjured a throne of roots from the ground, reclining on it with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm tripping!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm on a trip! This is weird! This is warm and-a-and I'm naked!" She hastily attempted to cover her breasts and privates, or at least her nipples, those were for Blakey's eyes alone, not some Nora/Spring hallucination.

"Relax cutey." The Spring Maiden chuckled. "We're all born this way. Let yourself bond with nature, as was intended by the Creator." The Maiden's sundress transformed into petals and floated away, leaving her just as bare, if not half as modest as Ruby.

"This is weird." Ruby complained.

"Anything out of the ordinary is weird." The Spring Maiden noted. "That doesn't make it bad."

"I feel funny." Ruby said. She felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"It's okay Ruby, you're safe here." Another familiar voice said.

"Yang?" Ruby turned to face the new figure, who smiled brightly at her, literally. She seemed to emit an ethereal glow. Even her eyes burned lilac, her wispy golden robes flickering like flame.

"Summer, but call me whatever makes you comfortable, dear." The Summer Maiden smiled. Ruby could not help but smile. Though it was strange talking to a hallucination of the Summer Maiden, who looked and sounded like Yang, her aura of sheer warmth and calm seemed to wash away all tension and fear in Ruby's body. She dropped her hands. "Look at you, so beautiful. Don't you agree Fall?"

Ruby followed the Summer Maiden's gaze to see… "Pyrrha...wow." "Pyrrha" wore an elaborate crimson kimono, a golden circlet upon her head, gleaming in the Summer Maiden's reflected light.

"She is quite the budding flower, so young and full of life." The Fall Maiden praised.

"And love!" The Spring Maiden added.

"And fear." Another voice hissed.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby stammered. She felt a chill in the air as she turned to face her friend's voice, only to be met with such a chilling glare that it sent a shiver through her entire being. Unlike the others, Weiss bore not a stitch of clothing, temporary or not. Her skin was pale, deathly so, her lips, fingertips, even her nipples were a sickly blue, near black, and her hair, normally so perfect, straight and flowing, was tangled, fraying and dirty. It was such a tragic look, it hurt to behold.

"You fear so much Ruby Rose." The Winter Maiden accused. "Your sister's wellbeing, your father's distance, your mother's disappointment, your lover's violent past, the family you love crumbling before your very eyes, and you allow these fears to break you. Time and again, your reaction is to curl up in a ball and whimper, begging for help like a child, and every time someone is there to save you, like the damsel in distress you so enjoy playing."

The warmth at Ruby's back faded away, Spring, Summer and Fall washed away in a tide of white, the icy wind burning her skin, the ground turning to ice beneath her feet. Ruby could barely move, the Winter Maiden's stare paralyzing her with loathing.

"When your father left you cried, even as your mother grieved for her broken marriage, and your sister nursed her bruised face." The Winter Maiden continued. "They put aside their misery for your wellbeing, coddling you, comforting you."

"I was only a kid!" Ruby protested. A wave of frost stung Ruby's skin, and she fell into the gathering snow.

"When Penny left, you promised you would be happy, and yet the moment she was gone you _broke_." The Winter Maiden charged. "And once again, Yang was there for you, in ways no sister should ever need to be. The secrets you carry will burden you for the rest of your life."

"I-I didn't th-think it would hurt so m-m-much!" Ruby stuttered.

"And how do you think your sister felt?" The Winter Maiden asked. "Cradling you in her arms as you vented your pain, did you stop to think about it? The wounds of her split with Nora still so fresh, was it surprising she broke along with you? Was that what you _wanted_? Someone to share your pain, your agony?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ruby fought back. "I love Yang! And she loves me! We're sisters, we took care of each other! We always have and we always will, and you don't get to judge me, judge _us_ for what we've done with that love!"

"How do you think everyone will feel if they find out?" The Winter Maiden pressed. "Imagine the pain it will cause them, cause _you_. What happens then, when you crawl into a ball and whine and cry about how unfair it is, who will come save you? Who will put you back together when you _shatter_?"

Ruby grit her teeth, forcing herself to her feet. She clenched her shaking fists and glared back into freezerburnt eyes. "If someone finds out, if everyone finds out, I'll own up to it! No matter what everyone thinks of us, I'm not ashamed! And yes I cried, yes I broke, I was in pain, emotional pain, and instead of bottling it up and destroying myself I let it out because it was _healthy_! Because I knew I could rely on my family, my sister to be there for me, to listen and understand. And I knew she would understand, because she's older than me, more experienced. She made me feel safe, she's always made me feel safe, and that's why I love her so fucking much! So much more than I ever should, and I won't apologize for what we've done, not to a figment of my imagination! It's between us and us alone! _Get out of my friend's body you witch!_ "

Ruby felt frozen tears on her cheeks, but even as every inch of her skin ached from the blizzard, she stood her ground, returning the Winter Maiden's glare with as much righteous anger as she could muster. The Maiden's visage cracked. In an instant the winds stopped, the world faded away, and Ruby could only gape as the Winter Maiden's very skin fractured, like delicate porcelain, flaking off to fall through the abyss below. Her hair followed suit, floating away in jagged strands, until the woman standing before Ruby was an angel in comparison to her previous facade. The Winter Maiden's skin was still fair, yet with a healthy tint, lips and nipples a rich pink, hair as perfect as reality, and her eyes, truly Weiss' eyes, gleamed in the darkness.

"Good, fight back." The Winter Maiden smiled. "That fire will fuel you in times to come."

Ruby was baffled, the sheer contrast before her overwhelming. She found herself falling, only to be caught by multiple arms. The Maidens of Spring, Summer and Fall beamed down at her. "Having fun?" The Spring Maiden asked.

"I don't know what I'm having anymore." Ruby admitted.

"That will be for you to decide." The Fall Maiden declared.

"But for now you have a more important matter to worry about." The Winter Maiden advised, floating down into their midst. Looking where the Maiden pointed, Ruby saw a dark form at her feet, almost blending in with the void. Pulled to a standing position, Ruby approached to find Blake, staring vacantly upward, tears running freely, a look of fear and pain on her face.

"Blake!" Ruby gasped.

"Her demons will always haunt her." The Summer Maiden sighed. "The only reason she does not speak, is so they will not haunt you as well."

"But one day, she will share them, out of devotion, and you will weather the storms by her side, as you already do, in your own way." The Fall Maiden added.

"It'll hurt, and you know it." The Spring Maiden warned. "It always hurts to see the ones you love in pain."

"It truly is such an agony, knowing they will not let you share their pain, caring more for your well being than their own." The Winter Maiden shook her head.

"An agony worth weathering, I assure you." The Summer Maiden encouraged. "Be strong Ruby, both for yourself, and those you love."

"And good luck." The Winter Maiden smiled.

Ruby glanced between the Maidens, still feeling overwhelmed, but shook her head clear. Blake needed her, and she ran to her side and cupped her face. "Blake, Blake! Blakey, look at me. I'm here, it's okay!"

"Ruby...please, I love you." Blake pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion. "Please, Weiss, Winter, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, none of us are leaving." Ruby insisted. "We're here for you, we'll always be here for you! We love you, I love you. Come back to me Blakey, you're safe here." She slid her hands upwards, fingers finding Blake's ears, which were pressed flat against her head in fear. Stroking them, Ruby planted gentle kisses along her jawline, whisper her adoration, her love and affection for the pained Faunus. "You're my Blakey. I'll take care of you forever and ever. You scars are my scars, your pains are my pains, your heart is my heart, and I will treasure it until the day I die."

Slowly, Blake's pained mumblings faded, her arms wrapped around Ruby's back, and she caught Ruby's lips with her own, reciprocating with desperate enthusiasm. " _Mine_." She snarled. Ruby yelped as Blake flipped them over. The world blurred until Blake was the only thing in focus, dilated eyes glowing down at her, ears perked, whiskers glinting...whiskers? Wait...fur? She was covered in fur! Dark grey and beautiful, Ruby reached out to pet her, and Blake nuzzled into her hands.

"Hehe, soft kitty." Ruby giggled.

Blake purred, then shivered, eyes rolling in bliss. The feel of Ruby's skin on her own was euphoric. She craved more. Grabbing the neckline of Ruby's top, she tore it open effortlessly. Ruby's bra followed. Ruby could only giggle and squeal as Blake tore the rest of her clothing free, before doing the same to herself, baring more grey fur for the feeling. " _Mine!_ "

"Kitty!"


	36. Goopy

Chapter 36

"If you could have any other Faunus trait, what would it be?" Neon asked.

Sun popped another chip in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Lizard tongue, totally lizard tongue."

"Ooh, I like your style!" Neon smirked.

"Hey, maybe I just wanna' eat icecream easier." Sun noted. "Doesn't have to be dirty."

"But I'm sure you wouldn't shed a tear over the increased oral potential." Neon accused.

"If it was all about sex I would have gone for like a horse dick or something." Sun countered.

"Pfft, that'd be terrible." Neon scoffed. "No one would be able to handle it. Besides, I'm pretty sure horse Faunus don't get horse dicks."

"Look it up." Sun suggested.

"I am _not_ looking up horse dicks." Neon refused.

"Why, you chicken?" Sun taunted.

"I'm cat thank you very much." Neon huffed. "I just don't want horse dicks in my search history."

"Oh boohoo." Sun rolled his eyes.

There was a knock at the door, Sun looked and Neon took advantage of the distraction to nail him in the face with a pillow. "We're decent!" Neon called before Sun could recover.

"I take it that's a no to the birthday orgy?" Coco asked, pushing through the door with Velvet in tow.

"No orgies on Saturdays." Sun declared.

"Boo!" Velvet pouted, before smirking. She flopped down on a pile of beanbags and Coco sat beside her, taking a sip from her beer.

"I tried guys." Neo threw up her hands. "Birthday boy just wanted to pick my brain." She poked Sun with her tail, and he swatted it away.

"For lack of other brains to pick." Sun scoffed.

"Didn't Blake and Ruby show?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, you missed 'em earlier." Sun confirmed. "They wanted to try the Sauce."

"Ooh, first timers?" Velvet perked up.

"Blake knew her stuff, but Ruby's gettin' her cherry popped!" Neon grinned. For emphasis, she imitated penetration with her fingers.

"Oh God." Coco laughed. "Have you been checking on them?"

Sun and Neon looked at one another. "We did...an hour ago?" Sun shrugged.

"We should probably check again." Neon advised. She stood, passing her drink to Sun and knocking aside a stray beanbag in her way.

"They're probably drooling on the carpet." Velvet chuckled.

"Not everyone's a lightweight like you Velvs." Coco teased.

" _Hey_ , I was flaring." Velvet protested. "I had like, an hour long orgasm."

"Lucky." Neon pouted.

"Boring." Velvet corrected. "And after a while the carrots started chafing."

Laughing, Neon made her way out of the room and down the hall, pressing her ear against the door to Sun's room. Her hearing wasn't as sensitive as Blake's, but she could make out some murmuring, so she knocked. "Everything okay in there?" Given no response, she slowly opened the door to peek in. The first thing she saw was scattered and torn clothing, including the remains of some lacy red panties. A low growl drew her gaze upward, where she met the burning amber glare of one Blake Belladonna, hunched protectively over her mate, who's legs were wrapped around her waist.

" _Mine!_ " Blake growled.

"Sorry!" Neon yelped, jumping back. "Yours!" She closed the door before bursting into a giggle fit. It had not been the freakiest thing she had ever walked in on, but definitely one of the hottest. Blake's glare sent all kinds of shivers down her spine. No wonder Weiss was in love with her. After taking a moment to compose herself, Neon returned to the Chiller. She took her drink back from Sun and flopped into his lap.

"They okay?" Sun asked.

"More than okay." Neon replied. "Blake's got a butt on her. Someone should hang a sock on the door or Blake'll rip someone's head off."

"Aw, we're missing out?" Velvet complained.

"There's always next time dear." Coco encouraged.

"But Neon got to see her but and I didn't." Velvet whined.

"I'll ask her to model with you." Coco declared. "You can touch her butt that way."

Velvet smiled. "Yay!"

* * *

"Blakey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Blake turned back to her mate, who smiled dimly up at her, arms gently tugging her back down to nuzzle into her neck. "Nothing sweetie, I'm sorry." She licked Ruby affectionately, the salty sweat a delicacy to her tastebuds.

"Ah, it tickles!" Ruby giggled. "I feel like I'm melting!" Blake purred and continued licking Ruby. "Blakey...Blakey I'm melting! _Nooooooo_ Blakey, I'm gonna' be all goopy. Goopy isn't cute, it's just goopy!"

Ruby's voice warbled and Blake tensed. Her mate was beautiful and cute and adorable, not goopy, dumpy maybe, but she loved that about her, sinking her teeth and claws into yielding flesh, it was bliss. "You're not melting, my love, and even if you were, you'll always be _my_ goopy."

"Aw, maybe it's not so bad." Ruby sniffled. "I love you Blakey."

Blake kissed Ruby's forehead, intensifying her purr. "I love you too, my goopy."

* * *

A soft knocking jerked Weiss from her reading. She sighed. It was just getting good, with the main character having worked up the courage to confess her love to the anti-hero sidekick of the antagonist...or maybe it was just another tease. This book loved to do that, toying with her heart, making it race before stabbing it with a rusty nail. Still, it was past midnight. Blake and Ruby were due back...well, she was not sure. Blake had said they would be back when the party wound down, which could have been any time depending on how rowdy things got.

Flipping the covers back, Weiss slipped out of bed, laying the book down on her bed and retying her robe. A few knocks came before she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm awake...oh...hello Sun." Weiss greeted. "Happy birthday. I apologize for not attending."

"Eh, it's fine." Sun waved her off. "Thanks for the present by the way. Never really thought about the high end stuff before."

"Men should take as much care of their hair as women." Weiss declared. "Something society tends to forget at times. What's...Neon?" Weiss poked her head out the door to see Neon leaning against the wall. Blake and Ruby were at her side, making out furiously.

"H-hey Weiss, how've ya' been?" Neon asked.

Weiss gaped for a moment before plastering on a smile. "Well...apart from the sickness. And you?"

"I've been...living." Neon replied. "We uh...we brought back Ruby and Blake...they're still a little high."

"High on what?" Weiss sighed, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing her eyes.

"Ruby had some pot brownies, Blake shared some 'nip." Neon answered. "Then they decided they wanted to try some Secret Sauce."

" _What_ _?_ " Weiss demanded.

"It was all safe." Sun insisted. "We made sure to check on them every hour or so. Blake said she knew what she was doing."

"What the hell is secret sauce?" Weiss pressed.

"Legal LSD basically." Neon replied.

 _Oh that's just fucking lovely_ _._ Weiss thought. "Just...bring them inside. Maidens above…"

Neon chuckled, turning to try and coax the amorous couple into the room. Sun took up the rear, gently guiding them forward as Neon pulled, promising a warm bed and...what were they wearing? "They got a little excited at some point and...well, their clothes didn't survive." Neon explained, reading the look on Weiss' face.

"I lent them some of mine." Sun added. "They'll probably drop them off when-"

"Or they'll give them back right now!" Neon gasped. Sure enough, Blake had started stripping Ruby, shedding her own clothes in the process and pushing her mate onto the bed...Weiss' bed.

"Blake! Ruby no!" Weiss shouted. "That's...ugh…"

"Not lookin'." Sun announced. Averting his gaze, he set about picking up the discarded clothing.

Weiss felt a hand on her own and turned to meet Neon's nervous gaze. "Can we talk?" Neon pleaded.

Weiss bit her lip, a flare of anxiety bubbling in her chest, but nodded. "Sun, could we have a moment?"

Sun picked up the last of the clothes and stood. "Sure, I'll uh, wait at the stairs."

Sun left the room, Weiss and Neon following him out into the hall. Weiss closed the door over enough to block the sounds of her friends' intimacy. She and Neon stood there, staring at one another, Weiss' hands twitching, clasped as they were, Neon fretting with the hem of her top. "I...fuck it." Neon pulled Weiss into a hug, and Weiss did not fight back, burying her face into Neon's neck and clutching the back of her jacket like a lost child. "I'm sick of not seeing you, not talking to you, not knowing for real that you're okay."

"I'm sorr-" Weiss started.

"Don't." Neon cut her off. "Stop being _sorry_. None of this is your fault. I know you feel space will help, but I don't want us to be silent. I love talking to you...I love you, and I want us to stay close. Please, the silence is killing me."

All Weiss could do was nod into Neon's shoulder, letting her tears soak into the fabric. "I-I'm...okay...alright." She managed. "I just...frustrating."

"I know...and now they're banging in your bed." Neon sighed.

"What the hell did they do...Sauce for?" Weiss groaned.

"Ruby heard about it." Neon explained. "She ate the first pot brownie by accident, but the second two she knew about, and we were all chatting about stuff and I wanted to take some and play Twister, but Sun shot me down because apparently dots of color react badly and try to eat your hands. Anyway, Ruby started asking about it. An hour later I check on them and nearly get my head bitten off by an overprotective Blake."

Weiss could not help but laugh. "I've only been around her when she took 'nip during heat. No idea what _Sauce_ would do to her."

"She just growled 'mine' and I noped the fuck out." Neon chuckled. "There's no way I'm getting in the way of a Faunus in drug-heat."

"Great, my bed with reek of sex." Weiss complained.

"Actually, I don't hear anything going on in there." Neon observed.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, then pulled away, pushing the door open a crack to see Ruby and Blake fast asleep, tucked into her bed, but still, asleep. "Well, that solves that problem."

"They're gonna' be really hungry when they wake up." Neon warned.

"I keep an emergency stash of food." Weiss noted. "Ruby is going to be even more of a vacuum than usual."

"I've got a stash in my room you can have." Neon offered. "I think I'm gonna' take a break from 'nip for a while."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay?"

Neon pulled Weiss into another hug. "I'll be fine Weiss." She declared. "I just don't wanna' use it as a crutch. Just, message me, okay?"

Weiss smiled this time, pecking Neon on the cheek. "I promise."

* * *

Blake really, really hated the sun.

It was bright and intrusive, gave her tanlines, and hurt her eyes, no matter what time of day it was. She could wear sunglasses, but she had never found a pair she liked, instead staying indoors, or sticking to a shady tree. The only time she appreciated the sun was when it shone from Ruby's eyes, and currently they were buried in her neck, hiding from the morning rays. Blake, on the other hand, was stuck face up, bearing the brunt of the horrid radiation.

" _Mnnnnng_ _._ " Blake groaned.

"Good afternoon." Weiss said from her desk, putting aside her work and turning to face Blake.

Blake flinched. Weiss? "Blargh." Blake complained.

"Good afternoon to you too Weiss." Weiss did her best to mimic Blake's voice. "I apologize for stealing your bed to sleep nude with your roommate at one in the morning."

Blake squinted, trying to make out her surroundings without her eyes melting. She could just make out Weiss' figure, seated at the desk, before she was forced to give up and squeeze her eyes shut once more. The harsh rays were like fire. "Afternoon?" Blake asked.

"Yes Blake, afternoon." Weiss confirmed. "1:22 in the afternoon to be precise."

Blake groaned, disturbing Ruby. " _Mmmmdon't take 'em away, bring me morenng_ _…_ " Ruby mumbled.

Blake raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her lips. Ruby often described her dreams, which varied wildly, though often centered around food, sex and family. Yang frequently starred, much to Ruby's occasional embarrassment. Regardless, Blake enjoyed listening to them, and Ruby loved talking about them, discussing the inspirations and possible meaning behind the imagery. It felt deeply personal, a window into her unfettered psyche, if not her soul...as crazy as it could be.

"She's probably dreaming of cupcakes again." Weiss suggested.

"Cupcakes?" Blake asked. "She tells me they're miniature cakes."

"If it's the size of a cup, it's a cupcake." Blake declared. "There are rules for heaven's sake."

"What if it's the exact shape as a cake?" Blake pressed.

"Fits into a cup, cupcake." Weiss insisted.

"But a cupcake is an iced muffin." Blake insisted.

"A muffin is typically larger, often filled with chocolate chips or berries, intended to be eaten as its own small meal." Weiss explained. "A cupcake is typically smaller, often plain, with icing and toppings, eaten as a treat."

"But can't you take a muffin, ice it, and have a cupcake?" Blake challenged.

"Yes, but you cannot take the icing from a cupcake and make it a muffin." Weiss countered. "It's much too small to be anything worthwhile."

"Guys, you are making me _super_ hungry." Ruby whined.

"Then stop pretending to be asleep so we can get some lunch." Weiss suggested. " _After_ you shower. You reek of sex, sweat and smoke."

"I like the way you smell." Ruby giggled.

"Mhmm, come on _goopy_ , I'm hungry too." Blake chuckled. Blake threw off the covers, entirely exposing them to the frigid air. Ruby squealed, Weiss averted her gaze.

"Uh, when did this happen?" Blake asked.

"Blakey, it's _cold_!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Your clothes did not survive." Weiss noted.

"Rest in pieces, new undies." Ruby sighed.

Weiss groaned. " _Get dressed!_ "

* * *

The rest of the day had been enjoyable, a large lunch followed by Weiss washing the sheets, then some light dozing. Ruby was ecstatic that Weiss had found her USB drive - lost just two days prior - as it contained certain images for which she had no other backups. Weiss advised Ruby to be more careful in the future, and to make other copies of her files just in case. After ordering more ladybug USB drives online, Ruby backed up her updated works and resumed snuggling with Blake, at least until her scroll rang.

" _Weeeiiiiiissss_ , can you pass me my scroll?" Ruby whined.

"Nope." Weiss refused.

" _Pleeeaaaase_." Ruby beseeched.

"Busy." Weiss declared.

"You're reading a fanfic." Ruby huffed.

"I'm editing a paper, Ruby." Weiss protested. "Stop being a pest."

"Ugh...nerd." Ruby grumbled. She reluctantly pried herself from Blake's warm body, the latter murmuring sleepily, and moved to her desk, sitting in the chair and picking up her scroll. To her surprise, the contact was Winter, so she answered. "Hey Winter." Ruby saw Weiss look over in her peripheral vision.

"Hello Ruby, am I interrupting anything?" Winter asked.

"Not really." Ruby replied. "Blake and I are just getting some rest, and Weiss is editing her fanfiction." Weiss gave Ruby the finger, eliciting a giggle.

"How was the party?" Winter inquired.

"It was...interesting." Ruby answered.

"Hmm, I bet." Winter responded. Ruby could almost see her smirk.

"What have you been up to?" Ruby asked.

"A few things here and there." Winter replied. "I'm returning to Patch soon, but I need your help with something first."

"Oh, what can I help with?" Ruby asked.

"I need your opinion on something, maybe a few pointers." Winter answered. "I'm sending some pictures to your e-mail. Take a look."

Ruby opened her laptop - she always kept it on - and navigated to her inbox, finding the message in question. "So this is some sort of...project...oh wow...Winter…"

"Like I said, I just need a few pointers, some finishing touches." Winter reiterated.

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, yeah I can help with that."

* * *

"Yang's doing great lately, but I miss you so much." Summer declared. "I can't wait for you to come back."

"That's actually why I'm calling." Winter noted. "Unless something comes up, I'll be traveling to Patch at the end of next week."

"That's awesome!" Summer cheered. "I lo-...look forward to seeing you!"

But not everything about it was awesome. Once Summer hung up her scroll, her initial excitement faded, and she got to thinking, she realized there was something she had to do before Winter returned. It was something she had been putting off, something potentially painful, but something she could no longer avoid. She had to speak to Raven. There was simply no way around it. If Raven was feeling as betrayed as Summer feared, their very friendship was at stake. Even if Raven was only mildly annoyed, it was still a situation Summer could not allow to go unaddressed.

So Summer called Raven and asked if she could visit. Raven seemed a bit confused but agreed - Glynda was working late so Raven was alone and bored - and Summer headed right over. She paused before the door, trying to work up the courage she needed, but it was no use. Just as she was about to give up and flee, the door opened. Raven stood there, looking even more confused than she had sounded on the phone when Summer had spoken to her earlier. Flight was now impossible. Summer sighed and stepped inside as Raven waved her in.

"So, what brings you here?" Raven asked. "Yang fuckin' again?"

"No...well, maybe, probably actually, I got earplugs for that...but that's not why I'm here." Summer babbled. She took a deep breath, trying, and failing, to calm down. "There's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Alright…" Raven said. She got no response. "Out with it."

"I...think I'm in love with Winter." Summer blurted out.

"Oh...so Yang wasn't full of shit." Raven observed. "She said you two had a thing. But...uh...I thought you were straight."

"I thought so too...I really did." Summer insisted. "But...just...I don't know why Raven, but I'm...I've fallen for her, and it's freaking me out how fast it's been. I almost said it on the phone yesterday, and I think she knows, and she's coming back next week…"

"So...you're...bi now?" Raven asked. She was trying to hide it, but she clearly looked hurt. Summer could see it in her eyes.

"I think so." Summer confirmed. "I dunno', it's just Winter and...uh...well Winter's what matters-"

"Oh no, hold up a second." Raven cut her off. "Winter and? This is getting delicious."

" _Shut up_ _._ " Summer admonished. "It's nothing. It's stupid, Pyrrha and I got really close a while back and we sorta'...well we decided not to do anything. It would have been wrong. She's half my age."

"Winter isn't much older." Raven noted.

"Winter's...cool...and she really cares for me Raven...a-and I know you wer- _ARE_...you _are_ cool, and you _do_ care for me, and I know I said I wasn't interested in you because I was straight, and I _know_ it doesn't seem true now, but I swear I wasn't lying." Summer rambled. "I just...I didn't love you that way Raven...I never wanted to hurt you...I still don't."

"Calm down Sum." Raven soothed. "I know, and yeah, it did hurt, but that was years ago. We were barely more than kids, and you were in love with Tai. Wasn't really the best situation for figuring out your sexuality...I just didn't do it for you, and I accept that."

"I'm sorry Raven." Summer sighed. "For then and now."

"Don't be, it's okay." Raven waved her off. "We've been through too much for this to drive a wedge between us. I always have, and always will, love you. And besides, I've got Glynda. It wouldn't be fair for me to get pissy now. She loves me, and I love her. As long as she's happy, as long as _you're_ happy, I'm happy."

"Are you sure you're not angry?" Summer pressed.

"I'm not gonna' lie, I'm not thrilled." Raven admitted. "But I can't force you to love me, I can't force you to stop loving Winter. I'm not going to stop being your friend, I'm not going to stop loving you."

"Well...alright." Summer nodded. She looked up, meeting Raven's gaze. That look of pain was gone. Summer smiled. "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"I'd like you to get something else of your chest…" Raven smirked.

"What would Glynda say?" Summer scoffed.

"Probably something along the lines of 'woo, threesome!'" Raven chuckled.

"I'm going home." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, stay a while." Raven suggested. "We'll watch some movies, eat some popcorn, have a real sleepover."

"I guess that would be fun." Summer allowed. "And I'm sure Yang and Pyrrha will be happy to have the house to themselves. I should call them."

"Text, they might be busy." Raven advised.

Summer blushed. "Good point."


	37. Short List

Chapter 37

After heading to a restaurant off campus for lunch, Blake and Ruby returned to relax in Blake's room, snuggling up to read and browse random videos on their scrolls. It occurred to Ruby that they had not discussed their experiences under the influence. Ruby was more than a little troubled by her own, which dredged up her doubts, fears and flaws, throwing them in her face, and in the process leaving Ruby with a lot of formerly repressed guilt, bubbling beneath the surface of her mind like an upset stomach.

On top of that, Blake had clearly been on the way to a bad trip herself, at least at the outset, from which she had become incredibly possessive, in an almost primal fashion. The memory of her words, pleading to Weiss, Winter and Ruby, apologizing, begging them not to leave - she sounded so pained - made Ruby's eyes sting. These fears could become toxic if not brought into the open and properly discussed. Blake and Ruby needed to be honest with one another.

"What did you see?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?" Blake perked up.

"In your trip." Ruby clarified. She felt Blake tense behind her.

"It...was...harsh." Blake sighed and put her book down.

Ruby moved to straddle Blake, meeting her troubled gaze. "Do you wanna' talk about it?"

Blake swallowed, drawing strength from Ruby's care. She nodded, linking their hands together. "A...a monster, collared me...chained me to a stake...it gloated, threatened the people I love. You, Weiss, Winter, even Summer, Yang and Pyrrha, anyone I considered family." Blake choked, words thick with emotion. Ruby leaned in, bumping their heads together, nuzzling her mate in a show of comfort. It worked. Blake found the strength to continue. "It said I was worthless, that I would lose everything and everyone I cared for, because I don't deserve to happy or be loved, that I was fated to be abandoned along with the scum of the world...and then I saw you, and Weiss and Winter, in the distance."

Blake shook, clutching Ruby's hands like valuable lifelines. Ruby planted sweet kisses across her cheeks, tears disappearing beneath her lips. "I called out, struggled, but you all turned away." Blake continued. "The chains sunk into my skin, pulling me down into the ground. It was so cold, and it hurt so much. The monster said I was a liar, that I deserved my fate...I'm sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry, I don't wanna' lie, the truth just hurts, _it hurts so much!_ " Blake collapsed, burying her face in Ruby's shoulder and wrapping her in a desperate embrace, sobbing.

All Ruby could do was hold her, squeezing her tight, letting her own tears soak into Blake's shirt, as she had many times before. "I know it does Blakey. I'm not gonna' force you, I'm never gonna' force you. When you're ready, if you're ready, you'll tell me, but not a minute before, okay? I'll never force you."

Blake nodded into Ruby's neck, sniffling, clinging ever closer. Still, she seemed to calm, if only a little. "Then you turned back, took Weiss and Winter's hands, dragging them to their senses. The chains faded away when you arrived, you were saying all these beautiful things and all I could think about was how much I wanted you in that moment...I might have gotten a little carried away." She managed a chuckle. Though muffled and teary, it was progress.

"I didn't mind." Ruby soothed. "I had a cute kitty person smooching me. It was awesome!"

"Soft kitty." Blake remembered.

"You had fur and whiskers, and your tongue felt rougher than normal, _I loved it_!" Ruby cheered.

"So you want me to be a real cat-woman?" Blake smirked.

"You were really cute." Ruby blushed.

Blake giggled, pulling Ruby into a gentle, loving kiss. "What else did you see?" Blake asked. Ruby let out a deep exhale, falling back onto the bed. Blake laughed. "That bad huh?"

"Not really _bad_." Ruby shrugged. "Just...interesting, and revealing, and a little...Blake...how do you feel about Yang?"

Blake tilted her head, intrigued. "She's a lovely woman, whom I enjoyed being around, and given more time together, could be as close to me as you are to her."

Ruby bit her lip, staring up at the ceiling. "I saw the Maidens, Spring wearing Nora's face, Summer wearing Yang's, Fall wearing Pyrrha's. Spring told me not to worry about death, for new life always followed. Summer and Fall made me feel more comfortable, called me beautiful, I didn't feel beautiful looking at them...I never have. Yang and Pyrrha really are goddesses Blake, I feel so plain and small beside them."

Blake moved to lay her head on Ruby's stomach, feeling her mate's fingers slide into her hair, gently massaging her ears. "You're beautiful in your own unique way Ruby. Yang is...buxom, she glows in the sunlight. Pyrrha is carved from marble, firm and strong. You...you're comely, soft, gentle, impossible sweet, and your eyes...they should write songs about your eyes." Blake felt Ruby's fingers hit the perfect spot at the base of her ears. She could not suppress a purr, not that she wanted to.

"I love you Blakey, you make me tall." Ruby declared.

"I don't mind being your footstool." Blake joked.

"I thought that was _my_ fetish." Ruby grinned, giggling.

"Eh, I've lost track." Blake chuckled.

"I could write a list." Ruby offered.

"Just get back to the story Ruby." Blake insisted.

"Right...well, the Winter Maiden showed up, but she was different." Ruby continued. "She was nude and wearing Weiss' face but was all...angry, sick and rough, like she'd gone through hell. Then she started talking about my fears, all the bad things that have happened, what I'm afraid will happen in the future, and how I've never been good at handling them. How whenever something goes wrong I just...hide, break down, rely on others to help me, especially Yang."

Ruby's fingers almost stilled, gently tracing the edge of one ear. Blake felt Ruby take a shaky breath. "We've been through a lot together." Ruby went on. "When dad left, it was hard for all of us, for a while Yang sorta' became a second mother to me. Mum wasn't in a good place, Raven and Glynda helped when they could, Yang and I just tried to get through it...we could always count on each other...even...Blakey, I know I'm into some pretty weird stuff, but something happened, something kinda' big, and I've never told anyone before because it was kinda' an accident and we didn't want anyone to think less of us."

Blake reached up to grasp Ruby's hands in her own, pulling them down to rest on her collar. "I could never think less of you Ruby."

Ruby squeezed, taking a deep breath. "You know Nora and Yang used to date right?"

"Hmm." Blake hummed in confirmation.

"Well, it was...a test, kinda'." Ruby explained. "Ren and Nora, they'd only ever been with each other, they wanted to be sure they were right. Most couples go on a break sometimes, they have troubles, meet other people. But they never did, so they decided to do it on purpose. Ren asked Pyrrha out, and Nora asked Yang. They'd been best friends for years, Nora felt they would work best. And they did, for the most part. They got up to a lot of crazy stuff together, some of it too crazy, but they loved each other, they were happy...it's just that Nora and Ren, they were pretty much destined to be together. As much as Nora loved Yang, she loved Ren more, and eventually that got to be too much for them. Yang wanted Nora to be as happy as she could be, even if it meant breaking up. I did my best to make Yang feel better. She tried to hide how much it hurt, started hanging out with Pyrrha a lot, drinking and coming home late. We got a little distant, it hurt...and then Penny moved away. That hurt more."

"You don't talk about Penny much." Blake observed.

Ruby shrugged. "You never asked, and it's kinda' rude to talk about an ex around your new girlfriend."

"I don't mind." Blake noted. "You speak fondly of her, so I assume she treated you well."

"She did, she really did." Ruby sighed. "We shared all our firsts, and before that we were pretty much the only friends we had our age...but then out of nowhere her father got some big career opportunity and had to move, and a week later Penny was gone. They moved here actually, something to do with the military. Penny didn't know, we didn't care, she was leaving and we hated it."

"You didn't keep in touch?" Blake asked. She felt Ruby's hands clench in her own.

"We...we decided to make a clean break." Ruby replied. "We thought it would be easier. We could cherish the memories we had, but move on without any doubts...stupid. We were stupid, and it hurt more than anything that she was gone, and Yang was still in pain and I didn't want to vent to mum or Raven...I took a page out of Yang's book. She came home one night to find me half-drunk in my room."

"You got drunk?" Blake gasped.

"I only had some wine...mum was spending the night with Raven and Glynda, I had the house to myself so I just...tried to make the pain go away." Ruby explained. "I had sad music on, so Yang came to check on me, and I just lost it. I was angry, at Penny for leaving, at myself for letting her go so easily, and at Yang, for not being there when I needed her."

"That's...harsh." Blake managed.

"I was terrible." Ruby groaned. "Yang didn't deserve it, but I was drunk and angry, and Yang was drunk and sad. Then I was drunk and sad, then we were drunk and hugging and crying a-and...then we were drunk...and kissing." Ruby tensed, sensing Blake's ears twitch, standing on end.

"Kissing you say?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby admitted.

"And?" Blake pressed.

"W-Well, kissing turned into making out, making out turned into petting...and...well...we...we banged, Yang and I banged." Ruby blurted out. "I had sex with my sister."

"Hot." Blake declared.

"What?!" Ruby spluttered.

"Hot." Blake repeated. "Yang's hot, you're hot, you two together is hot. I don't see the big deal."

"I'm tripping again." Ruby deadpanned.

"Ruby, I live with two, _very_ attractive sisters." Blake noted. "You don't think my fantasies have strayed a few times?"

"It's just...the whole incest thing is a really big taboo, and I really do love Yang and I love you and I'm with you, and we've always been afraid that if people find out everyone will hate us." Ruby rambled. "It's stupid and scary and-"

" _Ruby_." Blake flipped over, crawling atop her mate to claim a kiss, and stare into those silver eyes she so adored. "Thank you for trusting me." Tears welled in those eyes.

"Blakey." Ruby sniffed.

"Your relationship with Yang is beautiful to me." Blake declared. "I don't care what the world might think, I don't judge you. I love you, no matter who you've been with...just, if you've got any other surprise bangs, tell me?"

"No." Ruby giggled. "My sex life has been pretty boring, aside from the BDSM and incest. What about you?"

Blake's smirk twitched. "Just the harem, but I got bored when they started wearing tail plugs and ear headbands."

"Aw, but that was gonna' be your birthday present." Ruby pouted.

"I won't object my love." Blake grinned. "You would look adorable with a tail."

" _Reow_." Ruby faux growled.

Blake giggled before kissing Ruby again, flopping to the side and nuzzling into Ruby's arms. "So what happened next?"

"Well, we woke up the next morning and...well we agreed it was fun, but we should probably never do it again." Ruby answered. "On the upside, it did kinda' help. Everything didn't seem so bad afterwards, for either of us."

"I meant your trip, Ruby." Blake chuckled.

"Ah, oh, right." Ruby sighed. "The Winter Maiden was yelling at me, asking what would happen if everyone found out, and I kinda' snapped back and yelled a bunch, and I think I impressed her or something because she stopped and sort of...shattered. Like, all the bad skin cracked and fell off, and the bad hair floated away, and she was just normal looking, naked Weiss, and she said I did good. Then all the Maidens told me to help you...and...well, that was the trip."

"Why was Weiss the naked one?" Blake asked.

"Probably because she's the only one I haven't seen naked." Ruby surmised.

"You've seen Pyrrha naked?" Blake's eyebrows shot upward.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "It was kinda' cute. She didn't know what to get Ren for his birthday, so she asked if I could paint her in a way that made her look beautiful."

"But she's always beautiful." Blake noted.

"That's what I said!" Ruby cheered. "She got so flustered."

"Please tell me you have a copy somewhere." Blake beseeched.

"Maaaaaaybe." Ruby teased. "But you have to ask Pyrrha first."

"Pass me the phone." Blake demanded.

"Oh God." Ruby groaned.

Blake reached as Ruby did her best to play keep-away. "Gimmie!"

* * *

Fresh from a trip to the gym showers, Yang strolled into the break room, a towel draped over her shoulders to keep her still wet hair from dampening her clean tank top. Pyrrha was already there, tying her shoes after having changed her clothes. "Ready to go?" Yang asked. "I'm all done."

"Yep." Pyrrha nodded. Just then both her and Yang's scrolls buzzed.

Pulling out their scrolls, they found a group message from Nora. [ _Mistrali! Vale! Now!_ ]

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not a clue." Yang shook her head.

Ren arrived just in time to clarify. "You got Nora's text?" He asked, appearing in the doorway.

"What does it mean?" Yang asked.

"She wants to go to that Mistrali restaurant in Vale the two of you visited for the Solstice Festival." Ren replied. "Apparently she's been craving it."

"We went once, years ago." Yang noted. "How can she crave it?"

"You know Nora...throw in pregnancy…" Ren trailed off.

"She's completely nuts, got it." Yang chuckled. "Pyr, you game?"

"I'd love to go." Pyrrha agreed. "Will Jaune be coming as well?"

"Probably." Ren replied. "We may as well turn it into a shopping trip too. No sense going all the way there just to eat."

"Alright, Yang and I will head home to change." Pyrrha declared. "Do you want us to pick you up?"

"No, I'll drive." Ren answered. "I'll pick up Nora and Jaune, then swing by the house."

"Sounds good." Pyrrha smiled. Ren nodded and ducked out, no doubt heading home. "So, how's the food there?"

"Mediocre at best." Yang admitted. "I'm honestly surprised they're still in business. Why Nora would want to eat _there_ is a mystery to me."

Pyrrha sighed. "Good thing I ate a big lunch."

* * *

"Being pregnant is such a drag." Nora complained. She shoveled another forkful of food into her mouth, swallowing almost without chewing. " _God, thish food tastes so good._ " She said with her mouth still partly full. With one more big gulp she emptied it. "I know this stuff is awful, low-quality, unhealthy garbage, but I just can't help myself."

Nora took in another forkful and was about to speak, but Ren stepped in. "Take it easy." He advised. Nora pouted but obeyed, chewing thoroughly.

"At least the end result should be awesome." Yang encouraged. "Your own kid, getting married to your soul mate."

"Yeah, but it sucks." Nora whined. "My boobs are swollen and sore. I needed to get new bras because my old ones don't fit anymore. My back always hurts, my ankles hurt, it's hard to sleep. It's a good thing Ren is so good at massages or I'd go nuts!"

"He is quite talented." Pyrrha agreed. "When we were dating I pulled a muscle in my side, and it was like his hands sucked the pain out."

"The offer for a foursome is still on the table!" Nora cheered. "Ooh, no, fivesome! Right Jauney?" She elbowed Jaune, who had been eating slowly and silently. He just gave a half-hearted laugh and returned to his food.

"I don't think I'm ready just yet." Pyrrha refused. "Yang and I still need to work out a few of the one-on-one kinks before we complicate things."

"Well, if kinks are the issue, Yang is going to be a problem." Nora joked.

"Says the person who asked me to use her boobs as punching bags, and got off on it." Yang countered.

"Pfft, hey Ren, does Pyrrha have any weird kinks?" Nora asked.

"None of which I'm aware." Ren replied.

"I'm very vanilla." Pyrrha added.

"There has to be _something_." Nora insisted.

"I haven't even come up with anything weird." Yang admitted.

"Not even butt stuff?" Nora pressed.

"We tried once, but her anus is like a fortress." Ren deadpanned. Pyrrha nearly spit out her food. Jaune barely raised an eyebrow.

"So, we know Ren like dressing up like a lady, what about Jaune?" Yang asked. "You into anything strange?"

"Not really, just a normal bisexual." Jaune sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Please." Pyrrha seconded.

"Fine." Yang huffed. "So have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"We're down to a short list." Nora replied.

"It has 37 options." Ren noted.

"Well, do you know the gender?" Pyrrha asked.

"We do, but it's a secret!" Nora squealed.

"It's a girl." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"But...how...we didn't even tell you?" Nora struggled.

"I took you to your last ultrasound." Jaune reminded him. "In the car on the way home you kept suggesting names, all female."

"Oh...whoops." Nora giggled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jaune asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We just wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Nora answered. "Sorry if-"

"It's okay." Jaune cut her off. "Let's just finish eating already."

"Well...congratulations?" Yang said. "Hmm...how about you name her after me?"

"Not a chance." Nora shook her head. "I'm not naming my kid after anyone I've banged."

"Then name her after me." Pyrrha suggested.

"That fivesome is happening." Nora declared. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it's happening. Anyway, I don't really want to name her after someone. I want it to be a unique name. Hmm...maybe something Mistrali."

"You're just saying that because of the food." Yang smirked.

Nora shrugged. "Probably."


	38. Twitch

Chapter 38

After the meal, the group headed to a nearby mall. There was much more variety in the shops than anywhere on Patch, even the city of Signal. The prices were also almost universally lower. Nora was particularly eager to visit a shop that sold freshly made candy, and Pyrrha looked forward to visiting a store that sold rare books.

"Books are for nerds." Nora teased.

"And I'm a huge nerd." Pyrrha declared, taking it in stride. "One day I'll have a study, with bookshelves lining the walls, all stocked with rare editions I've collected and read over the years."

" _Nerd!_ " Yang exclaimed.

"I had some older books, but Nora accidentally set them on fire." Ren sighed.

"I told you not to trust me with candles." Nora shrugged. "It was a hell of a clean-up though, right Jaune?"

"Yeah, sure." Jaune answered. "Hey, uh...there's something I want to look at. I'll meet up with you guys later." He waved halfheartedly, then split off from the group before anyone could protest.

"Am I the only one who thinks he's acting strange?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, there is certainly something wrong." Ren replied.

"Maybe he's depressed again." Yang theorized. "Oh, I know, I can cheer him up. Ooh! Better yet, we can cheer him up." Yang elbowed Pyrrha. "Huh? Huh?" Pyrrha just sighed. "Come on, he's surprisingly good in bed."

"Yang, no." Pyrrha refused.

"Yang yes?" Yang persisted. Pyrrha glared at her. "Fine, I guess we could just, you know, talk to him, like normal people. How boring…"

"Hey...uh...why don't you two go to the bookstore." Nora suggested. "Me and Ren'll go talk to him."

"Yes, I'm sure whatever is wrong has something to do with us." Ren agreed. "He has been noticeably quiet at home."

"Are you sure you don't want us to help?" Pyrrha pressed.

"Yeah, we've got this." Nora confirmed. "Go be a nerd. Hmm...I bet you've never had sex in a bookstore. Maybe give it a shot."

"Does a library count?" Pyrrha asked. Mouths agape, Yang and Nora stared at Pyrrha.

"She was remarkably quiet, as befitted the setting." Ren noted.

"Well then...Pyrrha and I will be going." Yang managed. "To do nerd stuff...sexy nerd stuff…"

Yang practically dragged Pyrrha away, leaving Nora and Ren to follow after Jaune. They found him staring at the display in the front of a shop, but looking through it more than at it. He seemed oblivious, even as the pair walked right up to him. "Jaune!" Nora exclaimed.

Jaune literally jumped, twisting midair and nearly falling over. "Nora...you scared the shit out of me…" Jaune huffed.

"Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist." Nora chuckled.

"Why did you guys follow me?" Jaune asked. "Go have fun with-"

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Nora asked.

"Wrong?" Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Nothing's wrong."

"You are still a terrible liar." Ren observed. "You've not been acting yourself for some time, and tonight your behavior was particularly concerning."

"No I...I...you got me." Jaune sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it though."

"Too bad." Nora draped her arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Because if you don't I'll put you in a headlock until you do."

"I don't have a chiropractor, so I guess I'll talk." Jaune grumbled. "It's just...I feel like I don't have a place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nora asked.

"I...you and Ren, you're having a kid, you're getting married." Jaune noted. "Pyrrha and Yang got together, Yang's moving on with her life and Pyrrha's getting her degree in a few months. Me...I've got nothing. I don't have a job, I just live at your place, without even paying rent because I can't afford it, and I don't even know what I want to do with my life. You're all growing up, finding your place, and I feel like I'm being left behind. Hell, I feel like if anything I'm holding you guys back, getting in the way of your relationship."

"Well that's absurd." Ren scoffed.

"Huh?" Jaune tilted his head.

"You could never get in the way of our relationship." Nora declared.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Because you're part of it silly!" Nora exclaimed. "You're family! Hell, if I could make you my husband too, I would, but that's not legal, like, anywhere. And who cares if you don't have a job or plans for the future. Do you think I'm planning ahead? You just haven't found what you want to do. Once that happens, you'll be back on track in no time. You should never feel like you're in the way or falling behind or out of place. You'll always have a place with us. Right Ren?" Ren nodded. "See! You're like the best friend ever, and I wouldn't change a thing about what we have, unless you want to, then I'm totally down for new stuff."

"Wow I...so I've been worrying and feeling like shit all this time for nothing?" Jaune shook his head.

"Pretty much!" Nora confirmed.

"Part of the family, second husband...I never really thought of it like that." Jaune managed a smile.

"Hell, you might be the kid's father for all I know." Nora chuckled. "Bet you thought I was on the pill…" Jaune's jaw dropped as he stared at Nora. After a moment she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I really hope you're not serious...but I know you're serious." Jaune sighed. "Maidens I hope that kid isn't blonde…" He took a step toward Nora, intending to wrap her in an embrace. His step made a squishing sound and he stopped short. Jaune looked down, spotting the puddle surrounding his feet and Nora's. He followed it upward, the stream originating from under Nora's dress, running down her leg. "Uh...did your water break?"

Nora stopped laughing, looked down, paused for a moment, then started cackling. "Nope, I just pissed myself!" Jaune glared at her. "Hey, I'm pregnant, I get to do this!"

"I'll find a janitor." Ren declared.

"Oh, get over here and hug me!" Nora demanded. She stepped forward and grabbed Jaune, wrapping him up tightly.

Jaune managed a laugh. "Thanks Nora. I've never been happier to be standing in a puddle of urine."

* * *

"I think I'll get more fries." Ruby decided. "The refills are free. It would be a waste if I didn't take advantage."

"Take it easy kiddo." Qrow advised. Ruby had been surprised to receive his lunch invitation, coming just two weeks after his last visit. He had gone years without traveling but since his trip to Patch following Yang's accident, it seemed he had turned into a bonafide globetrotter.

"What, are you going to say something about my weight?" Ruby pouted.

"No, but eating too much of this crap is bad for your health." Qrow replied.

"He has a point." Blake agreed. "Even Weiss is a little worried about your diet."

"But unhealthy stuff is so tasty." Ruby whined.

" _Moderate_ , Ruby." Qrow added. "Speaking of which." He waved to get the waitress' attention and she walked over. "We'll take three...wait...Ruby, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." Ruby answered.

"Okay, two glasses of champagne and a milkshake." Qrow placed his order.

"Champagne, but...your sobriety!" Ruby exclaimed. Ignoring the outburst, Blake showed the waitress her ID, confirming she was old enough for alcohol.

"Hey, it's just one glass of mediocre champagne." Qrow said. "I'm not going to turn back into a drunk the second a drop of booze touches my tongue. Besides, it's a special occasion."

"Oh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Atlas because I got called for a second interview at Ironworks." Qrow explained. "I went this morning…"

* * *

 _Earlier that Day_

Qrow entered the waiting room and walked up to the reception desk to check in. The secretary was the same who had been there when he had had his first interview. The way she looked at him told Qrow she was interested, but now was not the time for flirting. He was not about to do anything that would jeopardize his getting the job. He took a seat and picked up a trade magazine to read while he waited. Before he could finish a paragraph he noticed someone looming over him. Qrow lowered the magazine and was confronted by a clean-cut man in a white suit.

"Mr. Branwen." The man said, offering his gloved right hand to shake. Qrow noticed his finger twitch.

"Yessir." Qrow stood and shook the man's hand. "It's an honor to meet you General."

"I'm not a general anymore." The man said. "Call me Ironwood."

"Alright Mr. Ironwood." Qrow nodded. "Heck of an operation you've got here."

"Thank you." Ironwood responded. "Please, follow me." He led Qrow down a hallway, then unlocked a door and waved Qrow inside. Qrow found himself in a rather modest office, with bookcases lining the walls on either side, and a window overlooking the factory floor behind the desk. "Please, take a seat." Qrow sat in a chair before the desk and Ironwood sat across from him. "So, tell me about…"

Ironwood asked Qrow a series of questions. It was fairly basic job interview stuff, no problem for Qrow. He was distracted, however. One of the fingers on Ironwood's right hand kept twitching. Qrow knew a little about the retired general, including the fact that he had lost much of the right side of his body in an explosion. Highly advanced prosthetics of the general's own design replaced his lost limbs. Vacuo had its share of disabled military veterans, many of whom used similar prosthetics. Qrow had worked on a variety of models, and he was seeing something he had seen before.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Ironwood, but you've got a bit of a twitch there." Qrow interrupted the flow of the conversation. "Your ring finger, either it's a short or a calibration issue...though given your expertise and the consistency, this is probably a test of some sort."

Ironwood stared at Qrow with a blank look. As the seconds ticked by, each seeming an eternity, Qrow became less and less sure of his analysis. Then Ironwood smiled. "Very good." Ironwood praised. "It seems you're just as perceptive as your present employer indicated." He paused for a moment. "He said a few other things as well."

"Oh?" Qrow asked.

"That you're a recovered alcoholic, temperamental, confrontational, and difficult to get along with." Ironwood continued. "But, that you're also brilliant, dedicated, and a really great guy, once one gets to know you. How do you feel about that assessment?"

"I can't say he's wrong." Qrow admitted. "Though, I would amend it to say I'm easier to get along with, now that I'm sober."

Ironwood smirked and looked Qrow over. "Hmm…" He looked up. "Alright. When can you start?"

"Wha...you're serious?" Qrow struggled. Ironwood nodded. "Well, I should probably give my employer two weeks, but after that I should be good to go."

"Good." Ironwood stood. Qrow followed, again shaking his hand. "There's still some paperwork I need you to fill out, just pick it up from my secretary on the way out. I look forward to seeing what you can do."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"This is so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Only the table that separated them prevented her from leaping into a hug with her uncle. "I can't believe you're gonna' be moving here! Now we'll get to visit each other all the time!"

"That's right kiddo, and the pay ain't bad either." Qrow smiled. The waitress arrived just in time with the champagne and milkshake. "A toast." He raised his glass, followed by the others.

"To family!" Ruby cheered. The trio clinked their glasses together.

Qrow downed his champagne and stared at the glass. "Hmm...I should have gone with a milkshake too. That was really cheap shit."

"Good thing Weiss isn't here." Blake chuckled. "She'd have launched into a tirade about the merits of fine wine."

"Where is Weiss?" Qrow asked. "You told her she was invited too, right?"

"Yeah, I told her." Ruby confirmed. "She said she had to study. She's been studying a lot lately…"

"You noticed too, huh?" Blake shook her head. "I guess she's still not over the Neon thing."

"Eh, I'm sure she'll bounce back." Qrow declared. "She's a tough one, I can tell."

"Maybe we _should_ have brought her some of Sun's brownies." Ruby suggested. Qrow raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, our friend Sun had a birthday parties, with pot brownies and Secret Sauce."

"Secret Sauce?" Qrow asked.

"Street legal, homebrew LSD." Blake noted.

"Man, you're taking the whole 'try new things' part of college to heart." Qrow chuckled. "Have a good trip?"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded excitedly. "I saw the Maidens, and Blake was a kitty!"

"I did acid once." Qrow reminisced. "My trip wasn't great. One second I was dancing on a rainbow, the next I was being chased across that rainbow by demons with Raven's face. Terrifying."

* * *

With a light jolt and a moment of screeching rubber, the plane touched down, rolling smoothly as it slowed. When it came to a halt at the gate and the door was opened, Winter was one of the first off. Carry-on in hand, she walked through the airport, opening up her scroll to call Summer, letting her know she had landed. Winter headed for baggage claim, and only had to wait a few minutes before her two sizable bags were circling on the conveyer belt. She hefted them off and placed the wheeled suitcases on the floor, balancing her carry-on atop one as she lifted the handles and pulled them along behind her.

After a brief stop at customs, Winter headed to the end of the pick-up/drop-off area, the one opposite the taxis. It would be less crowded, allowing Summer to drive right up to the curb. As she waited, Winter tapped at her scroll, sending texts to Weiss and Blake to let them know she had safely arrived. She knew Weiss in particularly would be worried about her. Winter did not like flying, but she had not been afflicted with the same phobia Weiss suffered. Turbulence or flying through bad weather still made Winter anxious, but she had mastered some calming techniques that helped her cope.

After a few minutes, Summer arrived in her sedan, pulling to a halt in front of Winter. Summer got out, joined Winter on the sidewalk and stopped, not sure what to do next. Should she go for it or just keep things professional? Winter made the choice for her, releasing her bags to wrap Summer in a tight embrace. After a quick peck on the cheek from each, they separated. "It's good to see you again." Summer declared. "I missed you."

"It's good to be back." Winter smiled. "And I missed you too."

"I hope we can fit your bags in the car." Summer sighed. "There isn't much cargo room. Why did you bring so much?"

"I'm going to be staying for a while, so I thought I'd bring some extras." Winter replied.

"At least it'll be a good workout." Summer shrugged. She opened the trunk, then tried to life one of Winter's suitcases. After grunting and straining, she was unable to lift it. "What's in here, rocks?"

"A surprise." Winter smirked.

"Should I be worried?" Summer asked.

"Probably." Winter chuckled. "Here, let me help." Together she and Summer were able to heft the bag into the trunk, where it just barely fit. "I guess the other bags will have to ride in the back seat."

"I hope they're lighter." Summer grumbled. Winter tossed her carry-on into the car's back seat. Summer picked up her other suitcase - it was in fact much lighter - and loaded it in. Summer rounded the front of the car, taking a seat behind the wheel as Winter climbed into the passenger's seat. "How was your flight?"

"Long." Winter replied. "Smooth though."

"Good." Summer nodded, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb. "Ruby said your flight back was rough."

"It was rather bumpy." Winter confirmed. "I feel bad for Weiss, she's struggled with planes ever since our parents passed."

"I know this is totally inappropriate, but I have this image of Weiss fighting an airplane in my head right now." Summer stifled a laugh.

"Hmm...maybe I could convince Ruby to draw that." Winter thought aloud. "That does make for an amusing image."

"So, do you want to stop to eat or anything?" Summer offered.

"No, let's just head to the house." Winter declined. "I want to get some rest before the _exciting times_ ahead." Summer blushed furiously as Winter met her with a coy grin.

* * *

Once at the house, Summer did her best to help Winter with her heavy bags, the pair dragging them inside, their wheels helping little on the gravel drive. "Looks like the girls are still at the gym." Summer observed, noting the absence of Pyrrha's car. She had kept Winter updated on Yang's progress, including her return to work.

"I'd like to lie down." Winter declared once the work was complete. "Do you want me to take the guest room?"

"Well, it's kind of a mess." Summer replied. "It's really the workout room now. You could...you could just rest in my bed. We can share if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Winter asked.

"Y-yes." Summer struggled. "It's just…" She trailed off.

Winter pulled Summer into an embrace. "It's just what Summer?"

"I think maybe I've fallen for you." Summer mumbled.

"That's a big thing to admit, Summer." Winter noted.

"I know, I know, it's sudden and quick a-" Summer started.

Winter silenced Summer with a kiss on the lips, short but passionate. "I love you too Sum, sudden and quick as it may be."

"I-I love you t-too." Summer stammered.

Winter took one of her suitcases with her as she headed for the bedroom, instructing Summer to leave the other where it was. Though Winter was casually dressed, Summer expected her to change before napping. Instead, Winter simply kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the bed. "I'm exhausted." Winter huffed. "Traveling always wipes me out."

"I haven't traveled much, so I can't really-" Summer said.

"Would you like to join me?" Winter asked, patting the bed beside her. Summer became a flustered, tongue-tied mess. "I just want to snuggle. It's been quite a while."

"Yeah, of course, right." Summer managed. She sat on the edge of the bed, hesitating for a moment before laying down. "I...I suppose you should be the big spoon."

"Unless you want to be a backpack." Winter chuckled. "Seriously though, whatever you're comfortable with."

"Small spoon it is." Summer nodded. She turned to allow her partner to embrace her from behind, but could not help but feel a wave of surprise and heat when Winter snuggled up to her. "I think I could get used to this."

"Me too." Winter declared, yawning.


	39. Quad-Moms

Chapter 39

Winter woke before Summer, and did not dare wake her. Watching her sleep was just too cute. As she snoozed, Summer made all sorts of squeaks and mumbles, between the occasional snort. Weiss had told Winter about the sounds Ruby made when she slept, and Winter assumed they must be fairly similar. Weiss described them as annoying, but Winter found it adorable. After lying there for a time, Winter heard the front door open and close, then the muffled voices of Pyrrha and Yang. Like it or not, it was time to get up, and Winter carefully slid her arm out from beneath Summer, successfully extricating herself without waking her partner.

Winter emerged into the hallway, meeting Pyrrha and Yang immediately. "Hey Win, saw your bags." Yang smirked. "You and mom making up for lost time?"

"Just taking a nap I'm afraid." Winter shook her head. "Is Ruby this cute when she sleeps?"

"Cuter." Yang replied. "Ruby sleep talks. Anyway, it's good to have you back."

Yang and Winter embraced briefly, before Winter moved on to hug Pyrrha. "Welcome back." Pyrrha greeted. "How was your flight?"

"Long, but smooth." Winter answered. "How have you two been?"

"Good." Pyrrha replied. "Much better than when you left."

"I mean, it would be hard to top that." Yang rolled her eyes.

Winter paused for a moment, taking on a serious tone. "Yang, may I speak with you in private?"

"Um, sure." Yang agreed. "Just let me get changed."

"I'll just tidy up, and move the last of my things from Ruby's room to yours." Pyrrha declared.

"Thank you." Winter smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

Yang quickly changed then headed for the kitchen. She found Winter sitting at the table, a large attache case in front of her. "What's up?" Yang asked.

"Take a seat." Winter gestured to the chair across from her.

Somewhat confused, Yang sat down as instructed. "Uh, Winter...what's this about?"

"Yang, how is your recovery progressing?" Winter asked.

"Pretty good I guess." Yang replied. "I'm getting back into shape, I've started working again, and I've got Pyrrha. It's kind of hard to complain really."

"But you still feel like something is missing." Winter suggested. "You still feel incomplete."

"Well obviously." Yang confirmed, gesturing at her stump. "I'll always feel that way."

"And you're probably bothered by the things you can't do anymore." Winter added.

"Winter, where are you going with this?" Yang sighed.

"I want to help." Winter declared. She reached around the attache case, undoing the clasps that held it closed and pulling the lid up, splaying it open on the table.

Yang gasped at the sight before her, a prosthetic arm. It was highly advanced by the look of it, with complex joints the likes of which she had never seen. It was matte black with some yellow markings, mostly warning labels. After hesitating for a moment, Yang reached out to touch it, running her hand across its surface. The feel was hard to describe, not hard but not soft, cold like plastic but not quite the same. The case also contained a separate piece, probably intended to be attached to the stump, that had some exposed wiring and intimidating looking metal parts. Also included was a glove, two folded cloths, a thick instruction manual and a tablet.

"I...wow...Winter…" Yang struggled.

"Please, consider it." Winter implored. "I know nothing will really replace your arm, but this can help you feel whole. It can let you do things you never thought you'd be able to do again. Most prosthetics like this are good enough to keep a soldier in the field, but this can keep a surgeon in the operating room. It's the best available, a state-of-the-art prototype, and-"

"I'll take it." Yang decided.

"Wha…" Winter was taken aback.

"I'll take it." Yang repeated.

"Really, that easy?" Winter asked. "After the discussion we had last time I was expecting more of a fight. I was going to have Ruby call you, General Ironwood is waiting for your call, I had a whole speech-"

"I'd be an idiot to turn this down." Yang cut her off. "Even if this doesn't really replace my arm, it will allow me to live a more normal life, right?" Winter nodded. "I'm sick of not being able to do shit. We agreed to a settlement with the trucking company, and I figured I could save up some of the installments and use that to get a prosthetic, but this is beyond my wildest dreams! I just...thank you Winter, thank you so much!" Yang stood and stretched across the table to hug Winter.

"I...you're very welcome." Winter responded, returning the embrace. "But there's no need to thank me. As far as I'm concerned, we're family, and I take care of my family."

"Thanks all the same." Yang smiled. "So, those two open slots in the case, is something missing?"

"Well, arms like this are usually given to disabled veterans." Winter explained. "The normal package comes with a pistol and a combat knife, but I figured you wouldn't need them."

"Oh, but knives are cool…" Yang whined.

"And dangerous." Winter countered. "And weapons are a nightmare to get through customs."

"Eh, fair enough." Yang shrugged. "So, when can we get this thing hooked up?"

"As soon as you're ready." Winter replied. "Hmm, it might take some time to arrange the surgery."

"Surgery?" Yang asked.

"Yes, proper installation of this arm requires complex surgery." Winter nodded. "A team of Atlesian experts would be preferable. It will be connected to your nervous system, so this is no place to cut corners."

"Connected to my...I thought you just put a thing under my scalp that transmitted brain waves or something." Yang said.

"That would not allow for the kind of fine control of which the arm is capable." Winter noted. "It would be a waste. No, this prosthetic is designed to be directly connected to the severed nerves in your arm, allowing you to control it as if it were your natural limb."

"Wow...that's...really awesome...and a little scary." Yang struggled. "Totally metal though. I'm down."

"Okay then, I'll start making calls." Winter smiled. "I should tell Ironwood and Ruby to stand down too...I wonder if Patch-Signal has the appropriate facilities…"

"...thanks Ruby, I will." Pyrrha said into her scroll, strolling into the room. "Miss you too, bye." She slid her scroll closed and slipped it into her pocket. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I finished up. If you're not done I'll just go for a walk...what's that?"

"Take a look." Winter invited.

Pyrrha walked over and looked in the case. "God the Creator!" She gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's better." Yang replied. "State-of-the-art prototype."

"And you're going to use it, right?" Pyrrha pressed. "Tell me I don't have to convince you."

"I'm stubborn but I'm not a total moron." Yang laughed. "Of course I'm going to use it. Winter was just about to start making arrangements."

"Yang this is...Winter, thank you, so much." Pyrrha managed. "I've been trying to convince Yang to look into prosthetics for weeks and-"

"I've been looking." Yang cut in. "I didn't want to get our hopes up until the settlement came in."

"Oh...well...still, this is incredible." Pyrrha declared.

"Like I told Yang, I con-" Winter started.

"We're family, and Winter takes care of her family." Yang finished for her.

"We need to prepare." Pyrrha advised. "When will it be installed?"

"As soon as possible." Winter replied.

"I'll get started on this…" Pyrrha reached into the case and extracted the instruction manual.

"What?" Yang asked.

"God knows you're not going to read it." Pyrrha explained. "One of us need to know how to work the thing."

"Good point." Yang allowed.

The trio fell silent as a soft shuffling grew louder. Summer shambled out of the hallway. Half asleep, she made her way over, walking up behind Winter and more or less falling against her, nuzzling into her neck. "Did you guys decide on dinner?" Summer asked groggily. "Maybe takeout?"

"Actually, we were discussing something else entirely." Winter noted. "And I was just about to make a few scroll calls."

"For what?" Summer asked.

"To schedule the surgery." Winter replied.

"Surgery?" Summer perked up. "What surgery?"

"Mom, look at table." Yang advised.

"The table...what's this…" Summer's eyes bulged at the sight of the case and what it contained. "Is that...how did...Winter?!"

"I didn't spend the last month sitting on my hands." Winter declared. "There was a surprising amount of paperwork involved in acquiring it."

"Winter!" Summer exclaimed. "This is...oh God, it's so complex...how much did this cost? Too much, I can't ask you to...Winter this is-"

"Summer, relax." Winter cut her off. "I didn't actually pay anything."

"Bullshit." Summer challenged. Yang and Pyrrha could not help but snicker, it being so unlike Summer to cuss.

"No, I'm serious." Winter persisted. "It's Ironworks' latest prototype. It just so happens they were looking for a candidate to field test it, and someone as healthy and active as Yang is the perfect fit. It also helps that her uncle is working on finalizing the production model."

"Uncle?" Summer asked.

"Yes, Qrow Branwen was recently hired by Ironworks." Winter explained. "He'll be moving to Atlas. I'm told Ruby was ecstatic."

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Summer accused.

"I may have." Winter deflected.

"He...forget it." Summer shook her head. "Now's not the time. Winter, I can't thank you enough."

"I can think of a few ways you can try but-" Winter started.

"Okay, enough with the love fest." Yang interrupted. "If you two are gonna' bang that's fine, just try not to talk about it around me." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if I'm a test subject, does that mean I have to write reports about it or anything? Is there specific stuff I have to do to put it through it's paces?"

"None of that, though your opinions would be appreciated." Winter replied. "When you connect the arm to the Diagnostic Tablet to charge, it will download telemetry data and send it back to Ironworks. As for putting it through it's paces, just living your life should be more than enough. All the limit testing was already done in laboratory conditions, and what they're looking for is real-world data."

"What about the surgery to install it?" Summer asked. "The arm might be free, but isn't that going to be expensive?"

"Ironworks is paying for the tools and the surgical team." Winter answered. "I'll cover any incidental costs that may arise."

"I have insurance, I can pay." Summer insisted.

"And I have more money than God." Winter chuckled. She pinched Summer's chin. "Won't you just let me spoil you?"

"Oh fine." Summer sighed, attempting to pout even as a smile spread across her face. "At least let my buy dinner tonight."

Winter smirked. "Deal."

* * *

It was a scene that was becoming all too common. Yang sat up in a hospital bed with Summer, Winter, Pyrrha, Raven and Glynda around her. It was the third time Yang had been in the hospital since her accident, but this time the circumstances were much happier. Also in the room was an engineer. He tapped at a tablet attached to Yang's new prosthetic arm, which hung in a sling in front of her.

The engineer started giving orders. "Now, touch your thumb to your forefinger." He said. The fingers on the prosthetic rather clumsily clapped together. "Middle finger." The thumb slid across. "Ring finger." Again. "Little finger." Again. "Open your hand. Now make a fist." Opened and closed. "Move your wrist in a circle." No movement, though the engineer nodded. "Flex your elbow." Again no movement, but the engineer seemed pleased. "Green across the board."

"Does that mean it works?" Summer asked.

"Yes, the surgery was a success." The engineer nodded.

"But my elbow and wrist didn't move." Yang noted.

"They're locked." The engineer explained. He tapped the tablet a few times. "Try your wrist now." It worked. "Your elbow will remain locked for the next week, and when you're wearing the arm it will need to remain in the sling."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"To minimize stress on the connection until it heals." The engineer replied. "For two weeks after that the power will be limited, and you mustn't lift anything heavier than 5 kilograms with it. During the following two weeks, you'll be able to use it for normal day-to-day activity, but still not for heavy lifting. Assuming everything checks out, you may commence strenuous activity after that."

"So it's like having a broken arm?" Yang suggested. "I've dealt with that before."

"Exactly." The engineer confirmed. "Except you cannot sleep with it attached for the first two weeks. That's a good time to charge it anyway. Just detach it and connect it to the Diagnostic Tablet, which should be plugged in."

"How long will a charge last?" Yang asked.

"Um…" The engineer struggled.

"Approximately 72 hours." Pyrrha answered for him. Everyone looked at her. "What? I read the instruction manual."

"Be sure to affix the cover to the cup before sleeping." The engineer advised. "And try to avoid sleeping on it. That would cause unwanted stress."

"It would probably hurt like hell anyway." Yang noted. "Is it normal that it aches and...itches so much?"

"That's your body's natural immune response." The engineer nodded. "Once the medication kicks in the discomfort should die down. In a few weeks it will go away altogether. Do you have any other questions?"

"No." Yang shook her head.

"Very good." The engineer smiled. "We're done. Good luck with your new arm."

"Thanks." Yang responded. She reached out and shook the engineer's left hand before he departed. "So, what new medications do they have me on now?"

"Just an immune suppressor to keep your body from attacking the implants." Winter replied. "Pyrrha tells me she's been handling your painkillers, and until the connection heals you'll probably want to keep taking them too. Oh, if you get any sort of infection, you'll have to get medical attention immediately."

"Can you feel anything with it?" Summer asked.

Yang rubbed the prosthetic's fingers together. "A little." She shrugged. "It feels kind of like I slept on it. There's some feeling but mostly it just tingles. Better than nothing I guess."

"That should improve with time." Winter encouraged.

"Can I...can I touch it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Yang answered. She twisted around to meet Pyrrha halfway, and their hands met. "I can just barely feel you...hmm...it's warm...interesting…"

"It's strange." Pyrrha observed. "But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"You know, I didn't think of it until now, but will the Ironworks people know what I'm using it for based on the data it sends back to Atlas?" Yang asked.

"No, it should just be general information, not enough to reconstruct your movement." Winter answered. "That said, if you keep it in vibrate mode for an extended period of time, they'll probably figure it out."

"It has a vibrate mode?!" Yang gasped. Winter sighed and nodded. "Why? Was the person who designed this thing as horny as I am?"

"That mode is actually used to clear debris and fine particulates." Pyrrha explained. "Seriously, read the manual."

"Oh, we're gonna' have some fun." Yang smirked.

"Not in front of your quad-moms." Pyrrha sighed.

"Quad-moms?" Raven asked.

"Yes, the four of you." Pyrrha confirmed. "You're all mothers to Yang in different ways, aren't you? You birthed her, you raised her, you gave her a career, and you helped her feel whole again." Pyrrha went around to Raven, Summer, Glynda and Winter.

"Quad-moms, I like it." Glynda smiled.

"So, what am I supposed to do while I'm stuck with this stupid sling?" Yang asked.

"Glynda and I looked into that!" Raven announced. "Well, mostly Glynda, I suck at computers. Anyway, we read that fine dexterity is the biggest problem people have with advanced prosthetics like this. So we got you gifts to help with that." Raven pulled something from her pocket, and with a few flicks of her wrist, unfolded a butterfly knife. "Ta-da."

"Of course it would be something stupidly dangerous." Summer shook her head.

"Given the toughness of the prosthetic, I don't think it's all that dangerous." Winter noted. "Though I suppose the rest of your body would be at risk...along with everyone in your immediate vicinity."

"Unfortunately you'll probably have to wait until the sling's off to use this." Raven noted with chagrin.

"Until then, try this." Glynda reached into her pocket and produced a silver flip lighter, handing it to Yang.

"Uh, I don't smoke." Yang said.

"And I don't suggest you start." Glynda chuckled. "Quitting's a nightmare. But that should help you get used to your new hand. It can be a bit tricky sometimes."

Yang moved the lighter to her prosthetic hand and attempted to operate it. She got as far as flipping it open before fumbling with it and losing her grip. "Crap, this is gonna' be harder than I expected, isn't it?"

"Just don't set any fires." Summer warned. "Now I wish I had a gift to give you."

"Maybe a fire extinguisher and a first aid kit would be good." Winter joked. "Yang, it's going to take time to get used to your new arm. The important thing is that you don't give up. Someday though, probably without realizing it, it'll start to feel as much a part of you as the real thing."

"I didn't get my stump sliced up and bolts drilled into by bones to give up." Yang declared. "It's gonna' be awesome to be able to do shit again. Maybe I'll even be able to ride a motorcycle with it."

"Baby steps, Yang." Pyrrha advised.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Yang smirked. "And if I'm ever feeling down, I'm sure vibrate mode will cheer me right up."


	40. Out Loud

Chapter 40

Yang was still struggling to use the lighter when she and the others arrived at the house. Even shifting the arm into its "Fine Control" setting - which slowed movements but technically allowed for greater precision - was not enough. She did find the prosthetic to be rather intuitive. Sure, her movements were clunky and the sensations it returned were not ideal just yet, but it was not so bad. It was just like using a natural arm, albeit one that seemed to occasionally decide to do its own thing. An app on her scroll allowed her to easily shift the settings, though most were still locked away, with only "Default" and "Fine Control" available.

The biggest problem for Yang, aside from the frustration resulting from her lack of dexterity, was the aching, itching pain in her stump. Her painkillers took the edge off, but even so the discomfort did not entirely go away. Still, it was nothing she could not handle. Her phantom pains had been infinitely worse. Yang was determined to ignore the pain and power through, hoping to have the prosthetic fully mastered by the time it was healed enough to use to its full potential.

Yang decided to give the lighter a rest for a while. There was something else she could do anyway. "Hey Pyrrha." She called, flopping down on the couch as the adults headed to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let's play some video games." Yang replied. She clicked on the television and started up the console. "I haven't been able to play since...you get it. It's something I can do, so let's do it!"

"I'm still terrible at it, you know." Pyrrha warned, taking a seat beside Yang.

"I could use the confidence boost." Yang chuckled. She passed a controller to Pyrrha as the game's menu appeared. It was a 2D fighter, Vytal Festival Extreme 3, Yang's favorite game. Pyrrha had never been clear on why Yang liked it, other than the fact that one of the characters bore a passing resemblance to Yang. Ruby was much better, leading Yang to rage-quit frequently. Still, she always came back for more. "Hit start already."

"Oh, sorry." Pyrrha did as instructed. "Who should I be?"

"Be whoever you want." Yang answered. As usual she selected the character that looked like her, the brawler Celica. Taking Yang's lead, Pyrrha selected a character similar to herself, the hoplite Aegis. "Interesting choice. Quick, but doesn't do much damage. I look forward to juggling you."

"And I look forward to feeding your ego." Pyrrha joked. She had never played many video games, as her parents thought them juvenile and discouraged her. Yang talked of combos, counters and all kinds of super moves, but the best Pyrrha could manage was slapping the buttons as fast as she could, hoping to luck into success.

 _Fight!_ The announcer shouted. Pyrrha spent the first few seconds of the match jumping in place as Yang closed in. Then, nothing. Yang grunted and looked down at the controller, trying to get her new fingers to cooperate. It gave Pyrrha the time she needed to find an attack button, which sent Yang's character tumbling. Celica jumped back up and charged at Aegis, only for Yang to hit taunt instead of kick, allowing Pyrrha to accidentally grab her and toss her to the ground. Yang began to groan, growing visibly frustrated as Pyrrha inadvertently obliterated her character. _Player 2 Wins!_

"Goddamnit!" Yang shouted. "I've got fucking stupid fingers! Shit! Rematch!" Both combatants selected the rematch option, and though it was less one-sided, the result was the same. It was repeated again on the third attempt. If the strength in Yang's prosthetic was not being heavily limited, she likely would have snapped the controller in two.

"Maybe we should take a break." Pyrrha suggested.

"No, I have to get this." Yang refused. "Maybe I just can't deal with your randomness. Go hang out with Summer or something, I'm gonna' fight the AI."

"I'll just watch." Pyrrha offered.

Yang shrugged and switched to the game's single player mode, selecting a medium difficulty bot to fight against. Unable to accurately control her fingers without looking at them, Yang was no match. She bumped the difficulty down and still lost. Finally, fighting a novice level AI, she managed to eek out a victory. "Well that's fucking depressing." Yang groaned. "I can barely beat super-easy-bitch-mode."

"I'm sure you'll get it with time." Pyrrha encouraged. "It's your first day. Hell, the surgery was like six hours ago. Give it a week and you'll be back to wiping the floor with me."

"I'm just glad Ruby's not here." Yang sighed. "That was embarrassing."

"Yang, you knew this wasn't going to be easy." Pyrrha noted. "You haven't had an arm for months. If your natural arm was broken and in a cast for that long, you'd probably struggle like this too. And didn't the engineer say the connection will get better with time?"

"Yeah, I know." Yang nodded. "It's just...I want to go back to being normal again."

"Yang, you were never normal." Pyrrha chuckled. "Though who am I to talk? Take it easy, start small, and you'll get there before you know it."

"Where's there?" Yang asked.

"Wherever you want it to be." Pyrrha replied after a moment's hesitation. "I know if you set a goal...a realistic one at least…you'll eventually get there. You're too strong to fail."

"Stubborn too." Yang smiled. "You're right. I'll get the hang of this damn thing. Just...it would probably be for the best if we quit the game for now. I don't want to end up busting another TV."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Once I got so mad playing against Ruby that I threw a controller through the TV." Yang admitted. "That wasn't an easy one to explain to mom."

* * *

"Potentially dangerous though they may be, the knife and lighter were inspired choices." Winter praised. Summer started brewing coffee for everyone. "They're perfect for Yang to practice with."

"I hope she doesn't get too frustrated." Raven sighed. "She can be destructive when she's angry."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Summer declared. "Pyrrha's been quite the calming influence."

"Yeah, she'll probably be fine." Raven shrugged.

"How has business been?" Winter asked.

"It's been a little rough." Glynda admitted. "I'm down two personal trainers most of the time now that Nora's out too, and even finding temps to replace them is tough."

"At least my side of the business is going smoothly." Raven added. "It seems martial arts are all the rage these days. It used to be I'd get mostly kids and teens, but lots of adults have been signing up lately."

"Do you have room in one of your classes for me?" Winter asked. "Our little scuffle showed me how inadequate my skills are."

"Hmm...I don't really have any beginner slots." Raven replied. "All the classes are sort of in the middle of stuff so-"

"What about private lessons?" Winter asked.

"I don't really do private lessons." Raven answered.

"I'd pay handsomely." Winter offered. "I've always preferred one-on-one instruction anyway."

"Define handsomely." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I hesitate to put a figure on it, but if you'd be willing to train me, I'd pay whatever you consider a fair price." Winter responded.

"100 lien an hour." Raven named her price.

"The gym takes 25%." Glynda noted.

"Right...make it 150." Raven corrected. "I'll have to stay after my normal hours, so I'll basically be working overtime. Two hour-long sessions per week."

"Make it daily and I'll pay you 200." Winter haggled.

"Deal." Raven agreed. "But you're starting as a white belt. I'm going to push you _hard_."

Winter smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Raven just...please don't hurt my girlfriend." Summer sighed.

"At least not the face." Winter joked.

"You will go home from my lessons bruised and aching." Raven warned. "I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I plan to exceed your expectations." Winter boasted. "General Ironwood didn't take it easy on me either."

"That sounds like a challenge." Raven pressed.

"Maybe it is." Winter smirked.

"You're in for a world of hurt." Raven threatened.

"Bring it on." Winter challenged.

"Oh God…" Summer sighed.

Glynda groaned. "I'll need to write up some liability waivers."

* * *

After a long day of classes, Ruby slipped her laptop into her bag and headed for the dorms. Her classes had been going quite smoothly, though as time went on she had become concerned about her future. Despite having thought about it for years now, Ruby had no clear goal or career, outside of art commissions for the nerd demographic and maybe a portraiture business on the side. Ruby loved her art, it being the one thing at which she was the best in the family, but making a career out of it might not be the best course of action, and she did not want to burn out on her passion.

So Ruby was left feeling insecure. Aside from her artistic talents, she had no marketable skills and no idea to what else she could apply herself. She lacked her mother's talent for cooking and Yang's passion for fitness. She could not make heads nor tails of Weiss' business studies, let alone Blake's flexibility. Ruby was afraid. Was she just a pretty face who could draw cool pictures? She never wanted to be a starving artist, or a mooch. She wanted a career someday. The only question was in what?

At least life in general seemed to be going well. Yang had called to gush about Winter's gift, for which Ruby had given aesthetic advice. The arm could have come in a matching flesh tone, but Winter had been concerned that Yang, given her mental state, would reject something so poorly trying to imitate natural skin. Ruby agreed, and luckily had already given the matter some thought as part of an art project. Yang's portrayal in the project as a charismatic brawler had been hindered by the accident, not simply due to her loss of an arm but due to the choices it presented Ruby.

Ruby could draw Yang as she had been, with two strong arms, as she always would be in spirit. She could have chosen to depict her as she currently was, notably missing her arm, but no less strong in her eyes. The final option was to depict Yang as Ruby hoped she would be, with a prosthetic befitting of her character, gold and black, like her late motorcycle. The choice had not been a simple one, so Ruby had decided to draw all three, planning to ask Yang before submitting the project, in hopes that by that time Yang would have recovered, and Ruby could portray her as she wished.

The perfect opportunity had dropped into Ruby's lap, and she sent the prosthetic picture through to Winter. She in turn had the color scheme adapted for the real thing. Yang had been ecstatic, especially after seeing the picture Ruby had drawn, tearfully praising both Ruby's work and Winter's effort. Afterwards, Yang had talked about Winter's commitment to Summer, and the effect that had on their mother, as well as Yang and Pyrrha's double date with the Valkyries, and Jaune's realization. Ruby was not surprised that Jaune had to be told so directly, as he had always been imperceptive when it came to relationships. After all, he had been the last to notice when Nora and Yang started dating.

Ruby brought Yang up to date on current events in her life, her progress on the project, Sun's party (leaving out a few critical details), and Weiss' reconciliation with Neon. The time since her trip to Patch had been surprisingly eventful, though happily drama free. Though the matter was not discussed with Yang, Emerald had left Ruby alone entirely (and never returned the collar) and Cinder seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet. Yang had been quite interested in Weiss' wellbeing, surprisingly so, having apparently bonded with her during the trip, noting that Weiss had seemed troubled. Ruby was happy Weiss had made friends with Yang. She had expected the pair to butt heads. Perhaps if they had met pre-accident that would have been the case.

After knocking, Ruby entered her room to come upon an interesting sight. Weiss was sitting at her desk, head buried in her hands, not the most unusual, but Blake? Blake was sitting on Ruby's bed, wearing nothing but her black underwear, skin lightly flushed, ears flat against her head.

"Uh...is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

Blake smiled nervously, nodding. Weiss let out a groan. "Ruby, I assume you are familiar with heat?" Weiss asked.

Ruby's jaw dropped. She closed the door and placed her bag on the floor beside it. "I didn't think it would be so sudden."

"It's not...I really should have explained this properly beforehand." Blake sighed. "I'm not in heat yet, but I will be, in about a week or so."

"Ruby sat beside her girlfriend, laying a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was warmer than usual. "You're hot."

"And here I thought you were with me for my brains." Blake joked. Ruby lightly slapped her, scoffing, as Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's a warning symptom, that my body is preparing for the heat cycle."

"You literally heat up?" Ruby asked.

"My metabolism increases, my body temperature rises, I become more sensitive physically, naturally more amorous." Blake explained. "While my subset of Faunus share similarities to feline species, we typically only have one bout of heat per year."

"Okay, so what are we gonna' do?" Ruby asked. Blake huffed, standing to begin pacing. Weiss attempted to resist staring at her scantily clad rear as it passed by.

"Ruby, I know you love me, and you enjoy the way I treat you when I let go, but this is more strenuous than that." Blake warned.

Weiss failed.

"Explain it to me then." Ruby requested.

Weiss was okay with that.

"The biological urge to mate will rule me." Blake declared. "Meaning the only ways to satiate it are attempted and/or successful impregnation. As the latter is not a choice, that means constant attention, to keep my sanity in check. Catnip taken during heat has a suppressive effect, but only for so long. It's like dulling the pain of an itch."

"So we take a week off, and I can take care of you." Ruby suggested.

 _Has Blake's rear always been so...shapely?_

"Ruby, what is our record?" Blake asked.

 _Of course they've made a game of it._

"Uh, I think five, in four hours." Ruby recalled.

 _Of course it's more than mine._

"And we were exhausted." Blake noted. "Now imagine that, every day, two or three times."

Ruby held up a finger, mouth bobbing open and shut before she closed it, face scrunching in thought. "What do you usually do during heat?"

 _Suffer in isolation as your body begs you to ravish the people you love most, praying that catnip will suppress things enough that you don't tear the door down._

"Usually I isolate myself." Blake answered. "Failing that, Winter is very patient, very calming company. But that's not an option this time."

 _Oh yes, very calming. After your first heat was a crash course from furry hell._

"What if we had help?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Blake and Weiss gasped in unison.

"Help, assistance!" Ruby continued. "I mean, if you're okay with that. Velvet and Coco would understand."

 _I would understand._

"You...you're sure?" Blake pressed.

Ruby nodded, standing to pull Blake into a hug. "As long as you're okay with it, I am too. I mean, we're in college. Try new things, new experiences, new people…" Blake laughed, pushing Ruby back onto the bed and bending down to kiss her.

 _God damnit Blake, your rear is borderline shoved in my face...though it's not an entirely unpleasant view._

"So, Coco and Velvet?" Blake said.

 _Okay, Blake's rear has definitely grown more voluptuous, perhaps due to sharing sweets with Ruby._

"Yeah." Ruby confirmed. "I mean, to be honest, they are really hot, and I wonder if Coco wears her glasses during sex."

 _Maybe I should start eating more sweets._

"She takes them off to sleep at least." Blake shrugged.

 _Maybe if I put on a few pounds I could finally fill out. Blake loves Ruby's curves._

"The only time I've seen her without them is when she gave me her pair." Ruby noted.

 _She looks so hot in those glasses. She should wear them more often._

"I walked in on them nude." Blake reminisced. "Coco was asleep. She looked so cute, not trying to be composed or teasing."

 _I got to see you both nude...in my bed...sadly without me included, but still._

"Is she a snuggler?" Ruby asked.

 _I'm a snuggler._

"She was a little passed out on Velv, but I can see it happening." Blake replied.

"So you're really okay with it?" Ruby pressed.

"I am Ruby." Blake confirmed. "We don't have to invite them in right away, just when things get to be too much. We need to ask them first."

"I wish you would ask me."

Blake jolted, turning to look at Weiss, who hastily tore her eyes from Blake's rump.

"Hmm?" Weiss hummed.

"Uh...you do?" Ruby asked. It took a few moments for it to hit Weiss, then panic gripped her heart.

 _I...I said that out loud._


	41. Confession

Chapter 41

"I'm joking, I'm joking...heh." Weiss tried to play it off. "Look, I got a text from Neon! I'm just going…" She quickly stood, heading for the door, when a small hand gripped her wrist.

"Wait Weiss-" Ruby started.

"Ruby. Let. Go." Weiss demanded, as calmly as possible.

"Nope." Ruby refused.

"Ruby, let go!" Weiss snapped.

"No!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby...please let go...please…" Weiss begged, her voice shaky and meek, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Weiss?"

"Please…" Weiss whispered, her panic dissolving into dread.

"Ruby." Blake said. Ruby let go and Weiss slumped against the door, hands gripping the handle like a lifeline. She knew there was no savior from this. "Weiss, talk to us. We're your family. You can tell us anything."

Weiss shook her head, leaning against the cold wood as her eyes stung. "I know, you're my family, and I love you. I love you more than anything. And I love you more and more every day…" She felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder, and Blake moved to lean against the door beside her. She tried to meet her gaze, but everything was blurry. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to ruin anything. I tried. Blake, Ruby, I really tried. I...I…" Weiss choked on her words, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing it was all a bad dream, that she had not really been so foolish.

"It's okay Weiss." Blake soothed. "Come, sit down, we should talk about this properly."

It was not okay. It was terrible. She had been doing so well, she was getting better, she was coping. Now everything was going to get complicated and painful. There was no way this could end well for them. Regardless, Weiss allowed Blake and Ruby to pull her towards one of the beds, where she sat with her head bowed. She flinched when they each slipped a hand in her own.

"How long?" Blake asked.

 _Since I first laid eyes on you._

"Years." Weiss admitted.

"Oh Weiss…" Blake sighed.

 _I know, I'm pathetic._

"I didn't want to put that on you." Weiss explained. "We were supposed to be your family. We were supposed to support you, to love you unconditionally. You were in a vulnerable state. I could have abused your trust so easily. I couldn't do that to you. You deserved better, and you got better. You met Ruby, and you love each other, and I love that you love each other. Seeing you both happy makes me proud that you've come so far."

"So you've chosen to hide these feelings instead of being honest about them?" Blake pressed. "It's not healthy to keep these things bottled up."

"If I had been honest, what would have happened?" Weiss grimaced. "You love each other, I can't interfere with that. I thought I could handle it."

Blake cupped Weiss' cheek, pulling to meet her gaze. "We could have talked about it, instead of waiting for it to slip out accidentally and send you into a panic."

"Does Neon know?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss nodded, head bowed once more. "She was the first person I told. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to use her, but she cared for me too much. I-I hoped that with time I would love her like I love you, and then I could move on."

"But that didn't happen." Blake said.

"No." Weiss shook her head. "Every day I fell for you more. Neon knew it, and stayed regardless."

"So what changed?" Ruby asked.

Weiss huffed a defeated breath, slumping even more. "On the trip to Patch, Yang, hah, she saw right through me. And Pyrrha? God I was stupid, I got _drunk_ , and told her _everything_ , and then I kissed her, because it wasn't enough that I was using Neon as a distraction, I had to disrespect everything about our relationship by throwing myself at the next woman who sympathized with me!"

"You kissed Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

" _I left a love bite_ _._ " Weiss mumbled.

"So that's there that came from." Ruby said.

"I'm lucky Pyrrha was so understanding." Weiss sighed. "That woman is an angel...oh God, she probably told Yang...is Yang very possessive?"

"If Yang's angry she isn't showing it." Ruby replied. "She asked about you yesterday."

"She did?" Weiss' brow rose.

"She's worried about you." Ruby noted.

"She should worry about herself." Weiss laughed. "I don't deserve the consideration."

Blake clenched Weiss' hand. "Don't think like that."

"It's true." Weiss persisted.

"It's not Weiss." Ruby countered. "Look at me." Weiss reluctantly met Ruby's gaze, sympathetic, concerned. "We love you." Weiss felt a lump build in her throat. "We care for you."

 _Why did Ruby have to look like a kicked puppy?_

"We want you to be happy." Ruby added.

 _I can't be happy without you._

"So believe me when I say you deserve to be cared for, to be worried about." Ruby insisted. "Neon worries for you, Yang worries for you, and we worry for you. If we had known you had feelings for us, we wouldn't have let you suffer like this. Weiss, you can trust us. You're family."

 _And now I'm crying again._

"That's not the kind of family I want with you Ruby." Weiss wept. "Every time I see you together, all I can think about is what could have been. What if I was selfish with Blake? What if I wasn't such a coward and a bitch, and I comforted you myself?" She rubbed away her tears furiously. "I feel so jealous and I hate myself for it. What we have should be enough, that I can be around you, that I can be part of your lives, but I crave so much more, and it isn't fair, not on me, not on you." Weiss buried her face in her hands, sniffling.

Ruby was lost on a reaction. She wanted nothing more than to wrap Weiss in her arms until she had no more tears to shed, but this was not a simple problem, and such a simple solution would not work. Ruby met Blake's gaze, a determined glint in her eyes.

"Why isn't it fair?" Blake asked.

Weiss turned back to Blake, confused. "Because you have each other. It's selfish to want to take that away."

"Why would that mean taking _anything_ away?" Blake pressed. "You didn't think at any point that maybe, just maybe we would understand?" A soft smile passed over Ruby's face. Blake's eyes flickered between Weiss and Ruby, silently asking permission. Ruby nodded. "You think maybe we could love you too?" Weiss was speechless. She could only gape in shock as Ruby and Blake wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Weiss, it's okay." Ruby declared.

"How?" Weiss demanded. "Why?"

"You're family Weiss." Ruby answered. "You think just because we mean something more when we say we love you everything will fall apart?"

"But...you...I…" Weiss struggled as the reality of the situation dawned on her, that seemingly her fears and worries were irrational...that she had been hurting herself, hurting Neon, for naught. Even as the warmth of the embrace soothed her heart, the remaining guilt made it burn. Overwhelmed, Weiss could not help but break. "I'm sorry." Nuzzling into Blake's shoulder, Weiss gently shook.

Blake recalled the last time they were in this position, Weiss having just ended her relationship with Neon. At the time Blake believed Weiss was blaming herself for not being good enough, her self esteem issues rearing their ugly head for the nth time. But no, their breakup had been an admission of defeat, that her unrequited feeling would not fade, and that she could no longer use Neon to distract from it. Her guilt was too strong. It must have been torture to be treated with such care by them, that they were so close, yet so far from what she desired. If Blake had had any idea what Weiss had felt for her all these years, she would never have hesitated to reciprocate, and Weiss knew that. But now? Circumstances were different now, and had to be addressed.

"Weiss?" Blake said gently. Weiss hummed, small and unsteady. Her shaking had stopped and now she just silently sat, enjoying the comforting warmth to the best of her ability. "Ruby and I need to talk for a minute. We'll be just outside, is that okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Weiss nodded. With another squeeze, Blake withdrew. Ruby held on for a little longer before following. Blake shrugged on her yukata, and the pair stepped out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

Upon entering the hallway and closing the door, Blake leaned against the wall, letting out a deep, shaky breath. "Ruby-" She started.

"Do you love her?" Ruby cut in. She took Blake's hands in her own, fixing her with a gently smile.

"Of course I love her Ruby." Blake replied. "She's my sister-"

"Like she loves us Blake." Ruby cut her off.

 _Of course, how could she not?_ Weiss had saved Blake, given her a second chance at life. Weiss had seen her through withdrawals, countless nightmares, fits of anxiety and post-traumatic stress, caring for her with endless patience, loving her deeply, this entire time. How could she not have fallen for her? "I do." Blake nodded.

Ruby merely smiled. "Then I can love her too."

"Wha-Ruby-" Blake struggled.

"I know, I know, it's kinda' outta' nowhere, but it's Weiss, Blake." Ruby declared. "I love her already and she's been putting herself through all of this pain because she was afraid we'd reject her. The least we can do is try, Blake. And I'm willing if you are."

"Ruby, this is a big decision to make so hastily." Blake warned.

Ruby moved closer, leaning into Blake and sharing her warmth, calming her agitated mate. "But is it really though? We wake up every day with Weiss on our minds. We worry for her happiness, we worry for her safety, we hurt when she hurts, we smile when she smiles, we're barely a step away from sharing with her what we share with each other. I think we should take that step. Coco and Velvet open their hearts to others, Ren and Nora opened their hearts to Jaune, we can do the same Blake, we can make it work."

Neither could help but tear up. It seemed today was another one of those days, but at least this one would have a happier tone. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Blake chuckled.

"Once or twice." Ruby grinned, standing on her toes to peck Blake on the lips.

"I love you so fucking much Ruby Rose." Blake declared. "I can never say it enough."

Ruby giggled. "I'm flattered, but there's someone else that needs loving right now."

Blake took a shaky breath, glancing at the door. "You really want this?" She asked. Ruby hummed and nodded. "We're really doing this?" Ruby laughed, nodding faster. Blake could not help but laugh along with her.

"You should be the first to kiss her." Ruby advised.

"Why?" Blake asked. "You've got the tasty lip gloss."

"She fell for you first." Ruby countered. "I think she's been waiting long enough Blakey. Besides, it's hot to watch girls kiss."

"You're terrible." Blake rolled her eyes.

"You love it." Ruby noted.

"So does Weiss apparently." Blake smirked.

"Even in love, she chooses to suffer." Ruby joked.

"Well, let's go ease that suffering." Blake suggested. "If only a little."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

After the door closed, Weiss let out the breath she was holding, falling back onto the mattress and attempting to gain control of her labored breathing. This was it, the intermission before the end. Either her feelings would be accepted, or they would be rejected, and despite her hope for the best, even should they accept her, Weiss had a lot for which to atone. It was unfair of her to put them in this situation, but it was even more unfair that she had not trusted them to understand. One bad decision after another...it made Weiss worry for her future. Would she be cut out for business if this was the judgement she provided?

Regardless, it would not do to face fate in this state. Looking in the mirror, Weiss was thankful she had not applied eye shadow today. Her tear tracks wiped off easily, but her puffy eyes would not fade for some time. She reapplied her lip balm, telling herself it was just to pass some time. Best case scenario, perhaps Ruby would appreciate the strawberry. Weiss had to cling to slim hopes, otherwise she might break down again. For all her resilience, once broken her composure was fragile. As cathartic as her confession had been, she was left drained. Tonight would be an early one for certain.

A gentle knock rang out. Weiss could not help but flinch. Checking her hair one last time and attempting to school her expression, she turned from the mirror and clasped her hands. "Come in." The door opened and Ruby walked in, Blake following and closing it behind her. They smiled softly and Weiss felt her heart leap. Linking their hands, they approached Weiss, reaching out to slide their free hands into hers, unclasping them, drawing her into the circle. She could feel their hearts beating.

"Is this what you want?" Blake asked. Weiss bit her lip, nodding, glancing between amber and silver, each equally soft with affection. Still, a part of her cried out in fear, that now would be the cruelest moment to wake up, to glance over at her sleeping loves as the reality set in, that it was all a dream, all a terrible nightmare. But she did not wake up, instead watching their smiles grow. "Both of us, at the same time?"

Weiss felt her face heat up. When Blake put it that was it was a tad scandalous, though no matter how they sliced it, she was in love with two women, and it was hard not to make it sound like such. "Yes, both of you." They were all grinning like idiots now. If this was a dream, Weiss would rather die deceived than wake from the lie.

"Then we should make it official." Blake suggested.

 _Official...oh...oh now Blake's blushing, and Ruby...Blake's leaning in._

"Y-yeah, we…" Weiss stammered. She abandoned her words and met Blake in a slow, gentle kiss. A kiss for all it's significance could have been explosive, could have been passionate and violent, but instead was small and simple. It was perfect.

"I love you." Blake murmured, bumping their noses together.

Weiss could not swallow the lump in her throat before it escaped. "I love you too." She whimpered. Blake hummed, continuing to nuzzle her newfound mate, nudging her cheek until she faced Ruby, dreamy in her gaze.

"You're so cute together." Ruby smiled. Weiss giggled as Blake landed a gentle kiss on her throat, but her breath hitched when a soft rumbling filled her ears. Blake had not purred for Weiss in...she could not remember how long. She had almost forgotten how wonderful the sound was. So distracted by its soothing rhythm, Weiss was barely aware of Ruby's increasing proximity. "You know, we could push the beds together now."

"F-for warmth?" Weiss stumbled.

Ruby and Blake chuckled as the former leaned in. "Sure, warmth." Ruby's lips made contact and Weiss begged whatever deities that may or may not exist, that if she were dreaming, she could never wake up.

 _Life without this is not worth living._

* * *

It was a little cold to be out grilling. The trees had long ago taken on their autumn color, and since lost it as their leaves shriveled and fell. The Winter season would be arriving soon, and it was already nearly cold enough for snow. Still Summer stood over the backyard grill, wrapped in a puffy jacket, tending to the steaks as they sizzled. She could not help but feel a little crazy doing this, but Yang had made a specific request for dinner, something she seldom did. Summer knew why - Yang's new arm. For months she had been forced to avoid the foods she was now unable to cut herself, but with her new prosthetic the limitation was lifted.

Summer put the finishing touches on the steaks, plating them along with baked potatoes and assorted vegetables. She put the plates on a tray and delivered them to the table, where Winter, Pyrrha and Yang waited. Yang slipped her lighter into her pocket. Its distinctive _clink-scrape-whoosh-clink_ had become a near constant in the house. It had taken a few days, but Yang managed to master its use, mostly - she still occasionally fumbled it. Yang played with the lighter so much Pyrrha felt compelled to ban it from the bedroom. Still, it was good to see Yang getting used to her new arm. Soon the sling would come off and with it some of the limiters, but there was a more immediate challenge now.

Yang picked up a fork with her left hand and the knife with her prosthetic. She plunged the fork into the steak and adjusted her grip on the knife. Sliding the knife between the fork's tongs, Yang pressed down and pulled back to make a cut. _Clink_. "Damnit." Yang grumbled as the knife slid from her grasp. She picked it up once more, made sure her artificial fingers were properly arranged, then tried to cut again. _Clink_. The knife slipped from her fingers. Yang groaned and tried again, only for a third repeat. "Damnit!"

"Yang, please calm down." Summer requested.

"It's just...God this is annoying." Yang complained. "I can't grip it right." She flexed the prosthetic hand, trying to diagnose the problem.

"Maybe you should hold the fork with your right for now." Pyrrha suggested. "Maybe once the limiters are off-"

"I don't want to wait for the limiters to come off." Yang cut in. "I want to be _ready_ once they're off. Besides, the hand isn't supposed to be limited. That's not the problem. The fingers are just too slippery."

"Ah, of course." Winter said. "Yang, have you tried the glove?"

"Uh, no." Yang replied.

"Right!" Pyrrha cheered. "You're supposed to wear it when you need more grip. You should try it."

"But won't it mess with my sense of touch?" Yang asked. "It's already not great."

"It's a trade-off." Winter declared. "You have to decide which is more important for the situation. I'd say you need grip now, not feeling."

"Eh, I'll give it a shot." Yang decided. She retreated to her room for a few moments, returning with her prosthetic hand ensconced in its leather glove. She took up the knife and attempted to cut. It was sloppy and shaky, but the utensil did not slip. It took Yang a few tries to get the pressure right, and a few more to master controlling the knife, but she was doing it. Yang picked up a piece of steak with her fork and popped it in her mouth. "It's good. I really missed this."


	42. Prelude

Chapter 42

Weiss awoke in a gentle bliss. Warmth surrounded her in a firm embrace, gentle breathing on her neck, a furry ear flicking against her chin. Weiss slowly opened her eyes to the morning light and smiled.

Ruby had turned out to be a voracious kisser, so much so that Weiss' knees eventually gave out, only for her to be caught by a more attentive, thoroughly amused Blake. Scooped up and laid on the bed, Weiss lie there as her girlfriends began rearranging the room, namely by clearing off and moving Ruby's desk out of the way, so they could slide Ruby's bed into the middle of the room, fitting it snugly against Weiss' own.

Weiss was content with observing until Ruby suddenly stripped down, pulling pajamas from beneath her pillow. Even clad in cheap underwear she was gorgeous, not like Yang in her radiance, Pyrrha in her opulence, or even Blake in her exotic allure. Ruby looked so warm in her form, soft curves, perpetually fair skin - not so light as Weiss' own, but its pinkish hue left her notably paler than Blake's almost olive complexion. Her rear was not as shapely as Blake's, nor were her breasts as full, but her stature made them far more noticeable. That was especially true in comparison to Weiss, her boyish figure always a source of great shame...among other aspects.

Tearing her eyes away, Weiss stared down at her thighs, a cold pit in her stomach. They were in a relationship now, Ruby was comfortable stripping around her even before, they were about to sleep in a bed together for the first time, eventually, and God Weiss hoped, they would do more than sleep. Part of her was terrified of that. Neon had been her first, and Neon had been understanding, and it helped Weiss did not overthink things beforehand, pure excitement overriding her awareness. But she had time to stew on it now, and it was not helping.

Pulling her nighty from beneath her pillow, Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, taking a deep breath. The sound of Ruby organizing her desk again almost distracted her from the mattress dipping behind her. A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Blake leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

"Just...this." Weiss tapped her thigh.

"Did you tell Neon?" Blake asked, squeezing Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss nodded. "I forgot about it until the moment came."

"We're not doing anything tonight, just relax." Blake soothed. "We'll go fetch my blankets, you can change while we're gone, okay?"

"Thank you, Blake." Weiss sighed.

Blake smiled and pecked Weiss on the cheek. "Come on Ruby, we need more blankets."

"Okay, be right back Weiss." Ruby agreed, springing to her feet.

Weiss smiled as Ruby walked over to peck her on the cheek as well, before following Blake out the door, closing it behind them. Letting out a shaky breath, Weiss stripped and slipped on her nighty as fast as she could. The less she thought about her body the better. Afterwards she busied herself with the beds, untucking the covers from between them and laying them over each other. The fitted sheets left a small gap, and they would have to purchase a double-sized sheet in the near future. Though with their money they could probably spring for a double bed, Weiss was reluctant to splurge so early in their relationship.

Blake and Ruby soon returned, Blake bringing a large, mink blanket, a favorite she had brought from home, while Ruby carried extra pillows. Not long after, Ruby and Weiss were snuggled into Blake's warmth. Despite their concerns about her comfort, Weiss waved them off. She wanted this shared intimacy and would live with a little stuffiness. After some goodnight kisses, Weiss drifted off to sleep, her soundest in weeks.

Now, lying there in the morning light, Weiss basked in the sheer warmth of the situation. Somehow she had ended up in the middle during the night, Blake tucked underneath her chin, Ruby on her chest...drooling. "Ruby... _Ruby_." Weiss whispered. Blake's ears flicked, and Weiss found herself staring into sleep, amber eyes. "Morning."

Blake yawned languidly, ears laying flat. At first confusion clouded her eyes, but then understanding, followed by a lazy grin. "Morning you." Shifting off of Weiss' arm, Blake pecked her on the lips.

Weiss almost flinched away, the feeling still seeming unreal. "So it wasn't all a dream."

"I'm sure if it was a dream we wouldn't be fully clothed." Blake smirked.

The images on Ruby's thumbdrive flashed through Weiss' head, and she blushed. "Yes, well, I'm sure if it were a dream Ruby wouldn't be drooling all over my chest...or maybe she would."

Blake chuckled, reaching over to pinch Ruby's cheek. "Come on sweetie, Weiss needs her personal space."

"Mmmn...warm…" Ruby mumbled.

"Wet, Ruby Rose." Weiss complained.

"Huh?" Ruby asked. She lifted her head, wiping her cheek before blinking blearily. Then she looked down at the damp patch on Weiss nighty. "Oh, sorry Weiss. I'll make it up to you."

Ruby craned up to meet Weiss with another voracious kiss. For having just woken up, Ruby did not hold back, but when Ruby's hand began to stray downwards, Weiss had to break the kiss, blushing furiously. "You need to brush your teeth, Ruby."

"Fine." Ruby rolled her eyes and grinned. Leaning over, she pecked Blake on the lips, then hopped out of bed. She slid on slippers and stretched, giving Weiss and Blake a lovely view of her rear before spinning around. "Breakfast or shower first?"

"We don't really need showers yet Ruby." Blake noted. "Go brush your teeth, we'll be along in a minute."

"You just wanna' smooch Weiss alone." Ruby accused.

Blake smirked, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I want to ravish Weiss while you brush your teeth. Now shoo." Ruby stuck out her tongue but grabbed her toiletries and left, blowing a kiss on her way out.

"Ruby is surprisingly...eager." Weiss observed.

"She's just excited." Blake nodded.

"Are you not?" Weiss asked.

Blake sighed, cupping Weiss' face and pulling her into another, searing kiss. "Of course I am, but I know you. You're nervous. As much as you've wanted this, it's still a sudden change...you have no idea how much I want you Weiss." Blake growled huskily in Weiss' ear, sending a shiver of arousal through her body, hairs standing on end. Fortunately Blake slipped out of bed before she grew handsy. "We've been close for a long time, Weiss. We've held hands, held each other, and shared a bed numerous times. We've loved each other for years, we've just never crossed that line." She pulled clothes for herself and Ruby from the dresser. "But to Ruby this is all new. She loved you platonically, and only hugged you when she felt you were comfortable with it, but now she doesn't have to hold back. You know how excitable she can be, and she knows how badly you've wanted this." Blake pulled on skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"So she's indulging me?" Weiss slipped out of bed, grabbing her own clothes - leggings, skirt and button-up.

"That's certainly part of it." Blake replied. "You saw how giddy she was after we got together. Now she has two beautiful girlfriends, one of which she's been unknowingly hurting for months."

Weiss paused in buttoning her shirt to frown at Blake. "That's not her fault, neither of you are at fault."

Blake offered a gentle smile in response. "You're not the only guilty soul Weiss. You know she wants to make everyone happy. In you she sees a lot of sadness to make up for, and the best way she can do this is by indulging you."

"I can't say I object." Weiss admitted. "It's just so...powerful. And she's a sub?"

"Ruby is as submissive as she wants to be." Blake chuckled.

"So she fights back?" Weiss asked.

Blake frowned at that. "No, she never has to. When we're together she sets the pace."

"Oh, I figured with all the scratches-" Weiss started.

"Consensual." Blake cut in. "She asked me not to trim my nails...at least, not too much. Ruby likes to be marked, she likes feeling _claimed_. I think she might be a bit of an exhibitionist." Weiss grinned - possession, marking, exhibitionism - she could work with that. "Weiss." Blake snapped her fingers in front of Weiss' face. She smiled guiltily and Blake's smile faded. "Have you given thought to how you'll tell her?"

Weiss froze, biting her lip, but eventually nodded. "When it feels right."

Blake pulled Weiss into an embrace, which was eagerly returned. "Do you want me to be there with you?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded, tightening her grip. "You're beautiful Weiss, every last inch of you."

* * *

Classes seemed to fly by in a blur. Weiss' absent mind earned her more than a few odd looks, as the normally studious girl, active in class discussions, instead sat silent, staring blankly into space. Today her mind was focused on other, more important things. Her sister, and her best friend, turned lovers, it still boggled her mind how easy it had been. One slip of the heart and they had caught it in gentle hands, and were dedicated to never letting go. The memory of their nightly embrace filled Weiss with warmth she had not experienced since her first time with Neon...the memory of which promptly snapped her back to reality with a sharp pang.

After reconnecting with Neon they had maintained a consistent contact. Her guilt had not faded, instead - as it became increasingly evident that Neon's feelings for her ran deep - it weighed heavier and heavier upon Weiss. Neon adored her, always sending encouraging or amusing texts, selfies, pictures of Coco sleeping, even a few of Sun, whom she seemed to have grown close with. Weiss had to tell her. She had the right to know first, more than anyone else, but to do so would crush the last hopes she may have held.

Weiss loved Neon, she truly did, just not enough to choose her over Blake and Ruby, no matter how much she tried. And even if she forced herself, Neon did not deserve to be treated like a lesser alternative. She deserved someone who wanted her for who she was, who loved her primarily, or at least equally as much as others. Neon deserved the world, and she deserved the truth. And Weiss would give her the truth...eventually...when Ruby stopped making out with her.

Almost as soon as Weiss entered her dorm room, she had been waylaid by Ruby. An enthusiastic hug had drawn all her attention, and a passionate kiss had made her mind melt. All her worries faded away to be replaced by a steadily building lust. Breathless, she could barely respond when Ruby stopped.

"Hey Weissy, how was your day?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, pressed against the door by her scarlet partner, foreheads bumped together. "Good...I think. Yours?"

Ruby planted a kiss on Weiss' nose. "Boring. I missed my girlfriends."

Weiss felt her heart skip a beat. "I rather like being called that."

"Girlfriend." Ruby grinned. Weiss blushed and Ruby began planting kisses along her neck. "Girlfriend, girlfriend, partner, lover, mine, yours, girlfriend." Weiss shuddered as Ruby suckled on her pulse point, giggling at the reaction. "Our beautiful girlfriend, I want to kiss _every_ inch of you."

Suddenly Weiss was dragged back to reality, the chill barely dampening the heat building within her, yet still so terribly noticeable. "Ruby... _Ruby_." Weiss tried to get her to stop. Ruby hummed, nibbling on Weiss' earlobe. "We need...oh God...we need to...ugh." Ruby's assault was too overpowering. Weiss needed to break her focus. She was already clinging to the back of Ruby's shirt, and she merely needed to slide her hands down beneath the hem, making contact with heated skin. Ruby barely flinched, now leaving a trail of wet kisses back down Weiss' throat. Sliding her hand upward, Weiss met the clasp of Ruby's bra and grinned. She dug her nails in and dragged down hard.

"Ah-oo _Weiss_!" Ruby's knees shook, then gave way, the girl turning to putty beneath Weiss' manicured nails.

Weiss knelt down with Ruby as the latter gasped into her shoulder. "Ruby-"

" _Weiss_." Ruby managed.

"Ruby, I need to talk to you about something." Weiss was finally able to speak. "Before things go too far, too quickly."

Ruby was silent for a moment. "A-am I going to quickly?"

Weiss wrapped Ruby in a gentle embrace, planting a kiss on her neck. "Just a tad. You don't need to be so eager for me Ruby. I know it's exciting, and I do enjoy it, but you and I don't have the bond we each have with Blake. I know I've fallen for you, but you haven't fallen for me, and I don't expect you to for quite some time. You don't need to go all in out of a sense of duty. You don't owe me anything. I know you love me, you love me enough to let this happen, to make me feel loved. But please don't go too fast because you think it's what I want. What I want is to be with you, you Ruby Rose, and Blake. Everything physical is just...well, it's important, but it's not why I fell for you, not entirely."

Ruby giggled, and Weiss felt some of her nerves calm. "I want us all to be equal." Ruby declared. "Blakey and I have had so much time together, and you've been standing by and watching from a distance, wishing you could join in. Now you have, and I wanna' give you everything I give her, because I do love you Weiss. I mean, yeah, maybe not as much as Blake, I-I never really thought about you romantically. You're beautiful and cute and I loved hugging you, and when you took care of me when I was sick you made me feel so safe and I loved taking care of you, even if you didn't like being a burden, because you're not a burden, you're my best friend and part of my family, and family takes care of family because we love each other!"

Their embrace tightened. Weiss felt her eyes sting, a big goofy grin spreading across her face. "I always wanted a friend like you growing up. Until Blake came along all I'd had was Cinder, and she...well children weren't children when I was young. We didn't play, we were taught, and we practiced, and now that I've thought about it she didn't really care about me, it was more like I was an associate of her stature. Blake, God I love her, but we were peas in a pod, comfortable in our isolation, our social pariahism. We rarely made more than friendly waves and pleasant conversation with others. We were happy with each other, but we needed someone like you to... _contrast_. Extroverted, loud and...and proud, someone to push us out of our comfort zones. You made Blake happier than she's ever been before, and that made me happy, and little by little I fell for you too. Every smile, every laugh, every hug, you brightened our world, Ruby, and I love you for it, and I hope one day you can love me as much as you love Blake."

Weiss was by then laying against the door, Ruby sitting in her lap, making it easy for Ruby to reach down and lay hands upon her hips. "I will, eventually, and I'm sorry I've been going so fast." Ruby apologized. "I can slow down until you're ready. I'll only kiss you a few dozen times a day from now on." She pecked Weiss on the cheek to punctuate her declaration.

Weiss giggled, then her smile faded, and she swallowed. "There's...something else we need to talk about. Something that will come up when we do progress. And the sooner I talk about it the easier it will be." Weiss took a shaky breath, but gasped when there was a light knocking on the door.

"May I come in now?" Blake asked.

Weiss huffed and Ruby laughed, standing to help Weiss to her feet. Opening the door, Weiss found herself pulled into yet another gentle kiss, strong arms wrapping securely around her. Weiss managed a mock glare when she withdrew. "It's rather rude to listen in."

"I didn't want to interrupt." Blake smirked. "Your passion is so beautiful."

And now Weiss was blushing. "Flatterer."

Blake pecked Weiss on the nose before reaching out to Ruby, drawing her into the embrace and kissing her just as lovingly. "Miss me?"

"You know it." Ruby declared.

Blake hummed, squeezing them all together, her body heat like a furnace, heavenly in an otherwise chilly room. She felt Weiss' hands clench in her jacket. "Weiss?"

"I'm ready...to talk that is...about...you know…" Weiss struggled.

Blake planted another kiss on Weiss' forehead. "I know. Come on. We should sit down." Blake guided the trio to a bed.

"Is this gonna' be a sad talk?" Ruby asked.

Weiss could not help but laugh as they settled onto the bed. "Yes Ruby, it's a sad talk."

"I've got tissues." Ruby offered.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you Ruby."


	43. Trauma

Chapter 43

Now they sat on the bed, Weiss once again in the middle, Ruby cradling a box of tissues. Looking at her lovers, Weiss took strength from their reassuring smiles, and swallowed. "I never...never even told Neon the whole story. She never asked and I never told but...you both deserve to know everything. She does too...maybe another time. As you already know, my parents, Jacques and Willow, died in a plane crash when I was twelve. A lot happened afterward, and no matter how distant I believed we were, I still loved them. The stress of the situation, the shock and confusion, the funeral, left me...pained. Winter was grieving, in her own way, working herself till exhaustion and crying in the shower so I wouldn't see. I didn't need to see. She isn't a delicate crier."

Ruby could not tell if she was allowed to be amused at that.

"Winter sold off the company, along with any assets she deemed unnecessary, moved us into a new house far away from the spotlight, and enrolled me in the first high school I agreed to. I can't remember what choices she even gave me, I just looked at the first one with red brick and mumbled. I know she was worried about me, but I didn't want to be a burden. I just wanted to...sink into the ground and fall asleep."

Weiss took a tissue to dab at her eyes, and felt Blake and Ruby press just a little closer. "When I did sleep, I'd have nightmares. Stupid, I know, I was neither in nor near the crash, but I'd flown numerous times before and...I'd open my eyes, and I was on the plane, alone, everything falling apart around me. I'd scream, blink, and _I_ was the one in the coffin, cold, pale, with mother, father and Winter crying over me...the nightmares would wake me up and then I'd be afraid to sleep again. Suffice it to say, I was sleep deprived."

Weiss managed a choked laugh, pulling fresh tissues from the box. "And when you're the new girl in school, being the small, quiet, drowsy and sad one who started a month late, well, you're not in the best of places to make friends, or even pleasant conversation. I just wanted to be left alone, and I got my wish. Snap and glare at people enough and they give you a wide berth." Weiss gave Ruby a sly glance and a watery grin. "I was alone, emotionally numb, going through the motions. Sleep through half the night, have a nightmare, lie in bed until morning, breakfast, school, home, dinner, repeat...one day in art class, I cut myself with a pen knife."

Weiss held up her right index finger, a faint scar ran across the skin. Ruby had never noticed it before. "I wasn't paying attention, something startled me and...suddenly I felt, _so good_ , and it hurt, but I felt alive for the first time in months...but by the time it was bandaged, the feeling had gone away. I felt empty again. And it felt worse now, like a starving man given a slice of bread, one slice...it wasn't enough, I wanted more. Winter would leave in the evenings to train with Ironwood, self defense she said, at the time I thought they were having an affair, but that didn't matter, I had the home to myself for hours...and…"

Weiss closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her throat, and hooked her thumbs into her skirt, a baby blue number, pushing it down to her knees and kicking it off. Next came her tights, thick, dark and warm, the last line of defense not only from the cold, but the ugly truth. She could not help but blush as her underwear was revealed, simple, dark blue lace, but then her thighs began to show, and she heard Ruby's breath hitch.

"If I suddenly began wearing long sleeves all the time Winter would have noticed, but even then, I always wore skirts and tights...so my thighs were the best choice." Spreading her legs, Weiss better revealed the angry red and purple lines between her legs, some thicker than others, but surprisingly uniform in length. Weiss clasped her trembling hands together.

"Weiss." Ruby sighed.

"Now I-I know, scars, not as bad as Blake's, n-not that your scars are unattractive Blake...I a-actually find you all the more beautiful for them a-and mine are self inflicted." Weiss rambled. "I did this to myself, though I did at the very least keep them neat, not like some of the disorderly messes people make of themselves."

"Weiss." Blake cut in.

"Weiss, slow down, breathe." Ruby advised.

Weiss choked a laugh as Blake and Ruby both looped their arms through hers. She took their hands in her own and clenched. "I was so _stupid_ , I was supposed to be smarter than that. I did it in the shower so it was easy to clean up, and bandaged myself afterward. I thought I had it under control and I felt _good_. I thought I'd get better and stop but it didn't stop...it just kept coming back, worse and worse, and I'd cut deeper and deeper…"

Weiss' voice gave out. Ruby abandoned the tissue box to wrap her free arm around Weiss as Blake snuggled closer, nuzzling her hair and whispering calming words into her ear. Curling into herself, Weiss quietly shook, her voice dropping to barely a whisper. "I didn't realize it was taking more of a physical toll. I was already eating poorly, add the blood loss and...and one day I cut too deep. The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed, Winter passed out by my side. When it hit me, when I realized what happened, I was a mess. Then Winter woke, and she was angry, at herself for not pushing harder, at me for not trusting her, but more than anything she was terrified she'd almost lost me."

Weiss sniffled. "I was all she had, I was her everything, she was doing everything to ensure we had a good life, a healthier life, and I was throwing it away because I was too scared to just _talk_ , to _talk_ , to my own sister, the only person in my life who'd shown me unconditional love." Weiss fell silent, shaking with more, barely audible sobs. Ruby reached up to pull the pin from Weiss' hair, combing her fingers through the long ivory strands. Blake nuzzled within, planting a kiss on the back of her neck. These acts seemed to calm the sobbing girl, enough to continue.

"We talked, about how I felt, about how Winter felt, and for the first time since the accident we grieved together...until the psychologist came. Clinical depression. Psh, as if I hadn't realized that, my family has always had issues...of the psyche...they wanted me to take pills. I...did not react entirely reasonably. I understand the medication is supposed to treat illness, but...I just...I wanted to overcome this, or at least _try_ to overcome it naturally. So, after a few days of observation, that's what we did."

Weiss shifted. Letting go of Blake's hand she reached for the tissues Ruby had let drop, allowing Weiss to blow her nose. Uncurling, she reached down to pull up her tights and sit cross legged between her lovers. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Winter and I became much closer from then on. She stopped training with Ironwood, with whom she was _not_ having an affair. He's gay as a rainbow, but not half as colorful."

Ruby giggled, and Weiss managed a smile. "We did everything together, taking some time off school. They understood. Depressed or no, I was well known for my work ethic. What's a little homework? Winter and I could poke fun at its simplicity together." Blake and Ruby both rolled their eyes. "I began sleeping in her bed, so when the nightmares came she could soothe me. I hadn't slept with her since I was a child. It used to get so cold in the manor. We took to trying new things together, taking drives through the city, picking stores at random, though cafes quickly became our favorite. Though I was accustomed to tea beforehand, I grew to adore it served with a homemade caramel slice."

"Ooh, mum makes a great caramel slice." Ruby declared. "Next time we visit she could teach us!"

"Dibs!" Blake called.

"I'd really like that...that's...that's actually how we met Blake." Weiss went on. "It scares me to think, we almost stayed in that day. I'd been getting better, but sometimes I'd be so lethargic. Winter and I would just stay curled up in bed with some snacks and a movie. But that day Winter pushed me, we found the cafe close to the station and...then I saw Blake, and the rest...we've come so far Blake. I'm so glad we found you. Being able to help you, to give you a family, it gave us so much joy." Weiss reached around her partners' waists, pulling them close again. "I'm glad my family has grown so large in so little time. I love you all so much."

"We love you too Weiss...I hope you can meet my dad, he'd love you both." Ruby smiled.

"Maybe someday, only time will...Blake, what's wrong?" Weiss noticed Blake's vice-like grip on her hand. She could feel Blake's heart pounding, a distant look in her eyes.

"When I was thirteen I ran away from the foster home I'd been assigned to." Blake blurted, closing her eyes and swallowing. Ruby reached over to lay a hand on her thigh, and she continued. "I was just a payday to them, they treated me like shit, abused me, so I decided I'd be better off on the streets. I'm not sure they ever even tried to find me when I left. After a few months I was doing well enough. I knew where to find decent food, where I could sleep safely and all that. I was still concerned about what I'd do when it got cold, but that was a future problem. Then I started to feel strange, my body was doing stuff it never had before...I asked some of the other homeless Faunus and they told me I was going through pre-heat.

"I didn't know much about heat, but I knew I didn't want to have it on the street. I wasn't sure what to do, but someone suggested heroin. Opioids suppress heat, and that was the only one I could get easy access to, so I used what little money I had to buy it, just enough to get me through my heat." Blake took a shaky breath. "I didn't plan to keep using, but by the time my heat was over I was addicted. Before that I could usually make money doing odd jobs, enough to have a good meal most days, and sometimes even enough to get new clothes. The drugs made that harder, and what little I did make all went to getting more drugs.

"It didn't take long to run out, and I still needed my fix. I begged my dealer to help me out, to give me a shot and let me pay him later. He refused, but made an offer. If I went to live with him and did everything he told me to, he'd give me all the drugs I wanted, free of charge. He'd even buy me food." Blake looked at Weiss and Ruby with teary eyes, pleading for understanding. "How could I say no? Free drugs, a roof over my head, I wouldn't have to go hungry anymore...I mean, I knew what he meant by everything - I wasn't a virgin - but I figured it was a fair trade. And if it was just sex...I probably would have been alright. I might even still be with him.

Blake's breath hitched as Ruby shifted, moving to flank her feline partner, it was her turn to be wrapped in arms, giving Blake the strength to continue. "At first everything was great. He set me up in this big house. It was a little empty and dirty, but better than anything I'd ever known before. He gave me all the food I wanted and the drugs...and I could live with having to fuck him. Then...then it started to go really wrong. He would...h-hit me during sex. After a while, he started...started _cutting_ me too, usually with his claws, sometimes with a knife. Sometimes he would even burn my skin too. H-he never touched my face, nor my ears, except to hold me still, but he tortured my body, said it belonged to him...I belonged to him." Blake's entire body was trembling, eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted.

"Blakey, look at me." Ruby pleaded. Blake cracked her eyes open, to see watery silver before her, a shaky smile on her face. "I love you, we both love you, you don't belong to anyone, not to him, not to us. You're a free woman, a strong woman, you're doing so well. You can keep going, I have faith in you."

"We have faith in you." Weiss added. "Let it out, let everything out."

Blake felt Weiss nuzzle into her neck, returning the kiss she planted before, she choked a chuckle. " _Thank you_...I-I know this is a lot, and I could have picked a better time, but I'm just so _sick_ of keeping this from you. You have to look at my scars every day and wonder, and you never push, and I'll forever be grateful for that."

"There's never a better time Blake." Weiss encouraged. "It was always going to be when you were ready."

Blake nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "I came so close to running a few times. He didn't live in the house, and he only really showed up to fuck me or restock the food and drugs, so I could have. But whenever I was ready to leave, he would apologize, tell me how much he loved me, take me out to dinner, buy me more clothes and pump me full of heroin. He'd warn me about how bad it would be to have to go it alone again, and I would just agree and try to put any thought of fleeing out of my head.

"After a little more than a year, it finally got to be too much. He beat me so badly I lost consciousness. When I woke up her was in the middle of...of…" Blake shuddered. "He didn't even apologize. I complained, and he strangled me. I thought I was going to die but then after everything went dark I woke up again. He smacked me around, choked me out again. He kept doing it, calling me ungrateful, worthless. Then I guess he got bored, because he left. I knew I couldn't stay anymore.

"As soon as his car was out of sight I made a run for it. I didn't prepare ahead of time, and I was still weak from the beating. I didn't get very far. He found me as I was trying to make it to a hospital. He grabbed me and took me back. At the house he burned all my clothes. It was the middle of winter, so he figured I wouldn't be able to leave without them. Then he locked me in a closet, left me in there for hours. Then he opened the door and started beating me again, threw me on the floor and...pulled out a knife."

Blake let go of Weiss' hand to pull up her shirt, revealing the most serious of her scars. "And sliced down my chest. He said he wasn't going to let me get away again, that he was going to make me pay for running away. I knew he was going to kill me...I just knew it. But then he got a call on his scroll. He had to leave but he chained me to a hot radiator before he left. I knew if I just stayed there I wouldn't survive, so I fought and _fought_ , and I finally got free. I glued my wound closed, stole some of his clothes and grabbed anything of value I could find. Luckily I found a few lien, enough to pay bus fare to Atlas and then some."

Blake paused to get her breathing back under control. Ruby fumbled around for the tissue box, Blake managing a tired smile as she took several, wiping her face and blowing her nose. Weiss and Ruby each took one for themselves.

"I got as far away as possible, the longest bus I could afford took me to Atlas, but when I got there I was still terrified. I knew he would come after me. I didn't dare go to any shelters or talk to any of the other homeless. But I was starving, and the withdrawals were starting to really hit me. I was half scared the barista was going to call the police on me, I could barely order...but she didn't, and that coffee was one of the most beautiful tasting things I'd ever had in my life...I thought it might be my last...and that's when Weiss found me...that's...that's when she saved me."

Blake linked her hand in Weiss' again. "I love you." Weiss smiled fondly, returning the look as best she could, though her lip shook.

"I love you too." Blake declared.

They were both distracted by a muffled sob, and turned to find Ruby, her face buried in Blake's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Blakey...just...I love you so much a-and that monster hurt you and I asked you to...to hurt me too, and I'm sorry I made you-"

" _Don't_ , Ruby." Blake insisted. "You never _made_ me do anything. What we do is _not_ the same thing. He never loved me. He knew I had no control. He treated me like a pet, abused me like a toy, and lied to my face. You never lie to me, and I never lie to you. The _one_ time things went too far you backed off and let it go. And yes, for a while I was afraid, but you pulled me back, you made me feel strong Ruby, you _always_ make me feel strong. You _are_ my strength. Don't ever doubt yourself. You have done nothing wrong to me, and you never will."

Ruby nodded, clenching Blake's hand and hugging her tighter. Blake shot a tight grin at Weiss, letting go to pull Ruby into her lap, allowing them both to run finger through her hair until the hitching stopped and Ruby relaxed into their warmth.

"I...may have...looked through your backup storage Ruby." Weiss admitted.

Ruby perked up, both her and Blake fixing Weiss with a surprised stare. "My ladybug USB? The one you found?" Weiss nodded biting her lip. "How...much did you look at?" Blake bit her lip too.

"Just your art...and references...people references...Yang and Pyrrha and Raven and N-Nora and...Blake…"

Blake laughed and Ruby whined, hiding her face in Blake's chest. "You saw Yang and Nora being weird exes didn't you?"

"Y-yeah." Weiss nodded. "I wasn't sure if that was before or after the breakup, but they seemed really close."

"Nora wasn't wearing a bra and didn't tell me." Ruby sighed.

"You liked it." Blake smirked.

"Nnnnn she's like a sister to...oh...uh...Weiss?" Ruby struggled.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss responded.

"Uh...I may have uh...well...how do you feel about incest?" Ruby asked.

Weiss' eyebrows rocked upward, disappearing behind the fringe of her hair. She gaped, mouth bobbing like a fish before she closed it and her eyes, clearing her throat and shaking her head. "Do elaborate."

Blake and Ruby exchanged a glance, Blake looked to be on the verge of laughter again, Ruby pouted. "Yang was depressed because of Nora, and I was depressed because of _my_ ex, Penny. I got drunk off some of mum's wine, Yang came home from bar hopping and I vented _aaaaaand_ we banged. B-but we've never done it again, I mean, we love each other a lot and maybe, just maybe, in another life where we weren't related things _might_ have gone farther, but we live this life and we're sisters so we couldn't do that so we didn't, and we won't. I just didn't want to keep something like this secret because we're letting everything out and I already told Blake and-"

Weiss raised her hand, silencing Ruby's rambling. "You were drunk?" Ruby nodded. "Blake, how do you feel about this?"

"I won't lie, I found it hot." Blake replied.

Weiss sighed in exasperation, running her hands down her face. "Alright, fine, drunk, wine, I sympathize. Just…let's not talk about that again."

"I can do that...I mean...not...do that." Ruby struggled.

"Can I still fantasize about you and Winter making out?" Blake asked.

" _Ugh_ Blake!" Weiss groaned. Blake laughed, and pulled Weiss into a three-way hug. Weiss did not struggle, but she certainly frowned, be it halfheartedly. "You're lucky I love you." She grumbled.

"We both are sweetie." Blake pecked Weiss on the forehead and chuckled some more.

"Uh, guys." Ruby spoke up.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"How are we gonna' tell everyone?" Ruby asked.

They all tensed.

"Oh." Blake sighed.

Weiss frowned, looking at the floor. "Fudge."


	44. Surprise

Chapter 44

Yang won another match against the AI. She was now routinely beating the easiest difficulties, and could at least acquit herself competently against harder foes. It was encouraging progress, but too slow for her taste. Only Pyrrha's frequent encouragement kept her from getting frustrated. Just before Yang started up a new match, her scroll sounded. The punk rock ringtone told her Ruby was calling. She handed the controller to Pyrrha and slipped the scroll from her pocket, sliding it open and holding it to her ear.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Uh...there's something I need to...maybe I...gah…" Ruby fumbled.

"Spit it out Rubes." Yang insisted.

"I've got a bit of a problem." Ruby declared. "I mean, it's a good problem to have, but it's a little tricky and I'm not sure how-"

"What's going on?" Yang cut her off.

"So...I'm dating Weiss now." Ruby replied.

"What?" Yang gasped. "What happened to Blake? Did she-"

"I'm still dating her too." Ruby answered. "I'm dating both of them...it's kind of like the Valkyries."

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed. "Oh man, you are getting the biggest high-five the next time I see you."

"With your new arm we can double high-five." Ruby suggested.

"Oh man, I didn't even think of that!" Yang cheered. "Yeah! I have to tell Nora...and Raven. She'll be so proud of her protege."

"Hold on." Ruby advised. "We don't...we're not really sure how to announce this...to Winter in particular. I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Hmm…" Yang stood, heading for the kitchen. "I have an idea."

"What are you…" Ruby started.

"Winter, Ruby has something to tell you." Yang announced, handing her scroll to Winter. After passing it off she rushed away to borrow Pyrrha's scroll, intent on spreading the word to her friends as soon as possible.

"Ruby, what is it?" Winter asked.

"Damnit Yang." Ruby grumbled. "I uh...we…"

"Ruby, just give me the scroll." Weiss said in the background. "I'll tell her." Winter could hear them fumbling with the device before Weiss came through loud and clear. "Winter...Blake, Ruby and I...how to put this…"

"Take your time Weiss." Winter encouraged.

"Alright." Weiss took a deep breath. "Winter, I have commenced a romantic relationship with Blake and Ruby."

"Both of them?" Winter asked, taken aback.

"Yes, both of them." Weiss confirmed. "I know it seems sudden, and a little crazy, and I guess it is, but I love them, and I've loved Blake for a long time."

Winter shook her head and placed her hand over the scroll. "I knew I shouldn't have let them share a room." She removed her hand. "I hope you're not rushing into this without thinking. A situation like this...isn't something you can afford to take lightly."

"I understand, and we've talked it out, extensively." Weiss declared. "I told Ruby about my scars, Blake told us about her past, Ruby...told us a secret. We're not keeping anything from each other, we're being completely open."

"I...I need to lay down." Winter sighed. "But we're going to discuss this more later, all of us, Summer too."

"Alright." Weiss agreed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Winter responded. She slid the scroll closed and collapsed into a chair.

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

"Ruby, Blake and Weiss are doing the polyamory thing." Winter replied.

"W-well then." Summer stammered. "That's...she does take after her mother…"

* * *

Winter sighed and took another sip of coffee, sinking into her chair and leaning against the table. Across from her, Summer simply stared at the contents of her mug. They had just finished a group video call with Ruby, Weiss and Blake, the topic of which had been their relationship. Winter and Summer had done little talking - in fact Summer had said nothing - outside a few questions, with the girls describing their situation and explaining themselves. It seemed they had everything well thought out, but that did not make Winter any less worried.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Winter asked.

"Let's try not to think about that." Summer resisted.

"There are so many potential problems." Winter noted. "If we think of what could happen so they can plan in advance-"

"I know some from example, but my relationship wasn't really the same." Summer interrupted. "The situation is different. What I had was a love triangle, they have a three-way relationship."

"I don't understand." Winter shook her head. "I'm not totally ignorant of polyamory...I just never thought about it, never needed to."

"Uh...how can I explain this…" Summer trailed off. "Ah." She got up and grabbed a pen and paper before returning to the table. "What I had was like this." She drew a triangle, the letters R, S and T at the corners, with one-way arrows forming the sides. "We had a series of relationships that conflicted as often as not. What they have sounds like this." She made a dot with spokes running out to the letters R, W and B. "They all love each other, the love sort of meets in the middle and radiates out. I think it's more sustainable."

"Hopefully." Winter groaned. "If things went sour...Weiss would retreat into herself, regress into her depression. Blake would...I'm not sure, but she's been through enough as it is. I have no idea what Ruby would do. She's been in relationships before, how did she react to them...ending?"

"Not well." Summer replied. "Lots of crying, isolating herself...she spent a lot of time with Yang, who was going through the same thing. I've never seen her so depressed." She paused. "But we can't dwell on the negatives. This could...this will all work for them. We have to believe it."

"I suppose we should trust them." Winter agreed. "I'll certainly encourage and assist them in any way I can."

"Ruby's so much smarter than me…" Summer began to tear up. "I...I hope she doesn't make the same mistakes...I made so many…"

Winter was taken off guard by how quickly Summer dissolved into sobbing. "S-Summer, it's alright." Winter rushed to her side, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "We all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. You did the best you could."

"I...I just...it all fell apart." Summer sobbed. "I don't want it to happen to them."

"It won't." Winter declared. "Like you said, Ruby's smarter, and you've done a wonderful job of raising her. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I...hope so." Summer calmed down, sniffling. "They all deserve to be happy."

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Coco was in love with you." Sun noted as he flipped through the folder of sketches. It included several dozen different poses of Neon, at times accompanied by others, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, some chick he did not recognize, and...Weiss. He winced as Neon, sitting on the bed behind him, pulled his hair into another random ponytail, her chosen activity for the evening.

"In love with my body, duh, me?" Neon asked. "I dunno', we have fun for sure, but nothing will compare to how she treats Velvs." She leaned down, wrapping her arms around Sun's neck to look at the pad. Seeing the subject, she smiled weakly. "She looks so beautiful with her hair down."

The sketch in question portrayed Weiss sitting on the bed, Neon curled in her lap. Weiss smiled gently down at her, one hand buried in her hair, the other holding her own hand, a fond smile bright upon her face. Coco had only been able to convince Weiss to model once, and even so, pajamas were the skimpiest she would go. She never explained in detail the scars on her thighs, but then again Neon never pressed. Everyone had scars, some were just more visible than others.

It was a beautiful image, Neon's favorite, even if it sent a sharp pang through her heart to see it. Anyone could look at the image and assume the best, but only a few understood the pain hidden behind the pose. It was amusing to Neon how it encapsulated their relationship, Neon the loyal pet, hopelessly in love with her mistress, Weiss, the pained beauty, seeking respite from heartache in the arms of her servant...Neon often let her imagination get the better of her.

Currently, it was imagining all the scenarios that could result in Weiss not messaging her all day. In fact, she had not communicated with her...friend...since the prior evening. Weiss could be ignoring her, the very thought making her heart ache, but Weiss was not so cruel. She understood that Neon was worried for her, and would at the very least inform her if she was not in the mood for conversation...not that she ever had...yet. Her scroll might be out of charge, lost or broken, though this was extremely unlikely. Weiss was an extremely careful person, and even so, she had a backup on hand for emergencies. Weiss liked to be prepared for the worst.

The last and most concerning possibility was that Weiss had once again fallen victim to her feelings of guilt, and she was not wallowing in a depressed slump, probably while Blake and Ruby were out canoodling...of all the words she could have come up with, that was probably the least fitting, but this was her imagination and it was running rampant!

"Ney, hey, you doin' okay?" Sun asked.

Neon was snapped out of her thoughts by Sun's hands taking her own, and she smiled down as he looked up at her, with his goofy upside down grin warming her mood instantly. Weiss and Sun could not be more polar opposites if they tried. While Weiss' resting expression was that of subtle distaste for the world, Sun was like a visual contact high, exuding a calm warmth, the very essence of chill. Weiss clammed up, hoarding her emotions until they spilled over, or burst from the pressure. Sun wore his heart on his sleeve, ever open, honesty his virtue, even if his big mouth rubbed people the wrong way sometimes.

More than anything, Sun was gentle and simple.

That was not to say Weiss could not be gentle, or that Neon disliked being roughed up. It surprised Neon to discover Weiss' joyful, dominating manner in bed. Once she grew more confident in her desires, Neon quickly found that Weiss enjoyed a challenge, making Neon submit, taming her, punishing any disobedience with a very firm hand, and in the aftermath, Neon spanked raw, thighs bitten and bruised, Weiss' back even clawed bloody at times...she rarely looked so beautiful, so free, completely immersed in the moment...but with Sun, there were no pretenses, no roleplay. He was there because he wanted her, he was there because he cared for her, and despite the lack of kinks, their time together was no less intense, no less passionate.

Neon had found herself in bed with several partners since her split. Coco and Velvet were among the first to comfort her. Nestled between the two, Neon realized just why Weiss desired Ruby and Blake so, to be loved from all angles was a bliss no single person could offer. Yatsu, whom she had originally bonded with during a sketching session, such a gentle giant of a man, every moment careful, every touch precise, able to handle Neon like a ragdoll, yet never making her feel like a toy, utterly selfless in his affections. And finally Sun, who had only recently relented to her flirting, though not from lack of desire she found, but quite the opposite.

Coco and Velvet loved Neon, but more than anything they loved each other. Perhaps with time, Neon might have been able to be equals with them, but Neon desired something simpler. She desired what they had, not what they could give. Yatsuhashi was a loving person, their times together were unforgettable, but outside of that, they lacked much in the way of common interests, and their connection was weak as a result, so she did not pursue him further.

But Sun? They just...clicked...there was no...struggle, no doubts, no conflict or pain, at least not stemming from their own relationship. They loved dancing to pop music, climbing random objects, rough-housing when they needed to burn energy but didn't feel the need to have sex. Neon still struggled with her feelings for Weiss, but Sun did more than distract her from them. Slowly but surely, he was making them fade. Little by little, Neon was falling for Sun. But right now, in this moment, that terrified her.

"Weiss still hasn't messaged me." Neon replied. "I'm just worried something's wrong."

"When did you message her last?" Sun asked.

"This morning...I just don't wanna' annoy her if she's busy." Neon answered.

"She won't be annoyed if you're just worried." Sun encouraged. "Message her again. Ask if she's okay. Otherwise you're gonna' keep worrying until she messages you. Maybe she just forgot. Maybe she's been doing something and it slipped her mind."

Neon glanced at her scroll, charging on the bedside table as it had been all day until Sun came by to distract her. "Alright, one message, then I do your nails."

"I hate you." Sun said with an irresistible smirk.

Neon leaned down to peck him on the nose. "Muah."

* * *

"Hey Ruby." Weiss called.

Ruby looked up from her laptop to Weiss, who lay beside her in Blake's lap, eyes closed blissfully as Blake gently ran her nails through Weiss' hair. "Yeah?"

"Why did you never ask me to do references?" Weiss asked.

Ruby laughed. "Hey Weiss, wanna' strip down to your undies and let me take pictures of you? I promise it's an artistic thing."

Weiss blushed, grimacing to avoid a smile. She felt Blake's belly heave with suppressed laughter. "I might have, you never know."

"If you had appealed to her ego she would have caved." Blake suggested.

Weiss slapped Blake's leg as they both laughed, blushing all the harder. " _Shut up_ _._ "

"Is that your fantasy Weiss?" Blake asked. "To strip down and pose like a Mistrali?"

Weiss spun around to poke Blake in the stomach, fixing her with a mock glare. "Just because _you_ have a Mistrali fetish."

"I do _not_." Blake protested. She had the gall to look offended before smirking. "You're the one who made out with Pyrrha."

"Which I'm so jealous of by the way." Ruby added.

Weiss buried her face in Blake's stomach. " _I hate you both_ _._ "

Blake chuckled, again running her fingers through Weiss' hair. "I don't really need references anymore." Ruby declared. "I've practiced so much with the ones I already took that I can draw from a glance." She paused as she clicked a few things, then turned the laptop screen to Weiss. "See? I think I nailed you."

Weiss looked up to see...herself. Portrayed as a rather regal, but distinctly deadly looking mage. Clad in a beautiful blue and white dress, and wielding an ornate rapier, her delicate pose and gentle smile gave an air of confidence, calm and content in her power. It was beautiful, she was beautiful, even with her flat chest and slim hips. "Is that really what my legs look like?"

"You never noticed?" Blake asked.

"They're really pretty." Ruby noted.

"You show them off a lot." Blake added.

"I wear tights and stockings." Weiss noted.

" _Mmm_ I know!" Ruby moaned. "You should wear fishnets sometime."

Weiss returned her face to Blake's stomach, her face positively aflame. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Ruby giggled. "I didn't plan on taking references of Blake. She just noticed the folder and...well I had a fun idea."

"As you no doubt saw." Blake grinned.

" _I'm sorry_...Pyrrha looked cute though." Weiss stated.

"She's so _adorable_." Ruby gushed. "It's kinda' hot actually. She's so strong and confident when working out, but then the clothes come off and she's a blubbering puddle of _daaaaw_. Just wanna' mush her cheeks together and tell her she's amazing and beautiful. I hope Yang does every day."

Weiss looked up at Ruby mushing her own face excitedly, then Blake, who merely looked amused. "Pyrrha is adorable, this is known." Blake confirmed.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but before she could respond her scroll chimed. "Blake?"

Blake picked up Weiss' scroll from the bedside table. Glancing at the screen, her ears flattened slightly. "It's Neon."

"Oh." Weiss was suddenly dragged back to the sad reality that was her guilty conscience. "I need to tell her."

Weiss clutched the scroll uncertainly in her hand, opening the message. " _Are you okay?_ " In many ways yes, but in this way, no. She was certainly not okay. She would never be okay with her treatment of Neon.

"I've been worrying her...I haven't replied to her since yesterday." Weiss sighed. The timestamp of her last response glared angrily back at her. Ruby shut her laptop and shifted closer. "I just...I don't know how to do it."

"Well, I think we should do it together." Ruby suggested.

Blake hummed in agreement. "She deserves our gratitude."

"And more hugs!" Ruby declared.

Weiss felt her eyes sting. Locking the scroll she lit it fall, hiding back in Blake's belly. "I don't want to hurt her anymore.

Ruby pressed in close, wrapping an arm around Weiss' back. Blake's fingers once again threaded through Weiss' hair, clawed nails trailing lightly across her scalp. Weiss nearly mewled in sudden bliss. "Neon will understand Weiss." Ruby assured her. "She cares about you. The only way you could really hurt her is if you kept this from her."

"All she wants is for you to be happy." Blake noted. "Neon loves you, and I know you love her too. So what if things didn't end up the way you expected? You can still appreciated what you have and be happy as friends."

"With benefits even!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss pushed herself up. " _Ruby!_ "

"What?" Ruby shrugged. "It's possible!"

"Blake-" Weiss started.

Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her into a sudden kiss, leaving her stunned and breathless. "Is that something you would like? I don't mind sharing, as long as the little kitten _knows her place_."

Weiss struggled for words, stuck between shock, arousal and sheer adoration. She settled for a choked laugh, shaking her head. "This shouldn't be happening. Where's the stupid dramatic fight and jealousy? Your novels are full of shit Blake."

Blake and Ruby both laughed at that. "We always hated those moments." Ruby smiled.

"And I don't like being possessive." Blake added.

"Unless you're high." Ruby teased.

Blake booped Ruby on the nose. "Shush you. Weiss, this relationship is something new for all of us, and things are going to get a lot more...interesting with my heat. Perhaps, for the time being, we should consider the relationship open, so if something happens, it happens, and we can talk about it without and worry or guilt." Blake looked between Weiss and Ruby, both with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I never thought of that." Ruby admitted.

"It...does seem reasonable, at least for the time being." Weiss allowed. "I mean, logically, I'm not just saying this because of Neon, I mean, she is a reason I'm open to this but-"

"Weiss, you're overthinking it." Ruby cautioned. "We can stare at Coco's butt and wink back!"

"Her butt winks at you?" Weiss deadpanned.

"You haven't noticed?" Blake asked.

"I was too busy staring at yours, thank you very much." Weiss scoffed.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Blake joked.

"You know, Coco thinks you're cute." Ruby noted.

"Oh, I do." Weiss nodded. "She thinks a lot of things of me, wanted me to model for her."

"Well did you?" Blake pressed."

"Once, with Neon." Weiss confirmed. "I'll show you, after we've all talked."

Weiss slid her scroll open again, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "How can I word this so it doesn't sound scary?"


	45. Traditional

Chapter 45

Neon was scared.

" _Something big happened, I need to talk to you in person please._ " It was not the most gentle request when coming in the form of a text from Weiss.

Something big could be good or bad, but Neon was not going to press for information when she wanted to talk face to face, which was another red flag. Weiss avoided inviting Neon to her room, likely to avoid any awkwardness or just to spare her pining over her sister and friend. If Weiss wanted to be with Neon, she would go to her, asking permission and ensuring she was not busy, like the overly considerate snowcone she was.

Sun had more faith in the situation. That was another of his virtues. Where Weiss had a habit of seeing the worst in everything, Sun always tried to see the best. Maybe Weiss had worked everything out he said, maybe something big was everyone being able to love each other. Weiss' pessimism had rubbed off on Neon. She did not want to cling to more false hope. She wanted to tear off the bandaid and hide under the covers until the pain stopped.

"Ney, look at me." Sun instructed. He gently held her shoulders, and she obliged, hands clasped to prevent their trembling. "Weiss loves you. You know it, and she knows it. This could be a really good thing, and hey…" He leaned down to kiss her. Though it was more of a peck, it meant the world. "...worst comes to worst, I hear I'm a good rebound." He smiled that cheeky smirk of his, and Neon found herself stifling a giggle.

Reaching up, Neon pulled Sun down into another, more intense, kiss. "You're so much more than a rebound Sun. Don't sell yourself short."

Sun's goofy smirk grew, and Neon felt her eyes sting. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out. It was time to find out. "Good luck." Sun cheered. "Text me with the deets."

With a final hug Sun left, leaving Neon standing just down the hall from Weiss' dorm room. A few steps and she was poised to knock, but before she could it was opened by Blake. "Oh, heya' Blake, howsit' hangin'?"

Blake looked at Neon differently than usual. Normally she seemed fairly indifferent, except when she looked at Ruby. She always looked at her like the sun shone from her eyes. But right now a similar gaze fixated upon Neon, and she was not sure how to handle that. "Good, very good. Come in, please."

Blake stepped aside, and Neon walked in. Her attention was immediately drawn to the sight of a nervous looking Weiss and an excited looking Ruby sitting side by side, holding hands, on the bed, or rather beds. They had pushed together their beds...oh. "OhmyGod!" Neon exclaimed. She felt herself grin, ignoring the tiny little pain in her heart as her expression was mirrored by Weiss, who borderline leaped off the bed to wrap her in an enthusiastic hug. "Weiss, you did it!" Neon's voice warbled, and she felt her eyes sting again, but she was laughing as Weiss nearly crushed her in the embrace.

"I was so _stupid_ , and I thought I messed everything up, but they love me Neon." Weiss enthused. "They let me in, they let me in a-and we're having a sort of openish relationship, because w-we keep finding people to love and we don't mind sharing, and Blake's heat's coming up so that'll be a thing, a-and...and I love what we had, and I-I don't wanna' throw it all away."

Neon's heart leapt, and she could not contain a squeal, picking up Weiss in an equally crushing hug. "I don't want to either. I love you too much to just stop. E-even if...well...I...I'm kinda' sorta' starting some things with Sun...he's been really good to me."

Weiss hesitated a moment before grinning. "That's good, I mean, as long as he's okay with our...friendship."

Neon giggled. "He kinda' gave me the pep talk I needed to come here so fast."

"I thought I smelled him on you." Blake smirked.

Neon flinched, suddenly remembering their company. Stepping away from Weiss she turned to face Blake, who despite her lack of effort, seemed very intimidating in that moment. "Well...yeah h-he hugged me and we kissed...are you really okay with this? I don't wanna' intrude…"

Blake smiled warmly, stepping forward and holding a hand out for Neon to take, which she did timidly. Neon had never been one for Faunus traditions, but mates were still often considered off limits. She could be walking on very thin ice no matter what Blake seemed to feel. Ruby approached, taking Blake's free hand before reaching out for Neon's. Accepting it, she felt Weiss hug her from behind. "This is all very new to us." Blake admitted. "My heat is coming soon, and we were planning on asking our friends for help. Weiss' feelings came to light, we talked, about everything. She told us how much you tried to help her, how much you loved her, while we were ignorant of her feelings. Neon, your love for her is just as valid as ours, and a piece of her heart will always belong to you. I could never deny that. And I won't. What you have is special. I want you both to nurture that, no matter where our lives take us."

"You're family neon, and we love you." Ruby added.

Neon was overwhelmed. The shock, the emotional intensity of the situation leaving her speechless. Just hours prior she had been worrying for Weiss' health, now her feelings were being accepted and validated by the very people of whom she had once felt so envious. Then Weiss raised her wrist, a multicolored bracelet on display. "I kept it safe. It didn't feel right to wear it anymore, but I promise I won't take it off again...except to shower...obviously."

Well, that did it for Neon, who dissolved into a puddle of emotional goo. It was not so bad. She had a loving family to help pull her back together, each of them as tender and caring as Weiss.

Neon was in heaven.

* * *

"Have fun." Summer smiled, giving Winter an encouraging slap on the rear. "I'll be over in a few." Winter grinned and swaggered away, ducking into Raven's dojo, just past the gym's main entrance. Summer headed inside the gym, planning to say hello to Glynda, but found Pyrrha at the front desk first. Pyrrha was bent forward, face buried in her hands, elbows braced on the desk. "Hey Pyrrha, you alright?"

"Oh, hello Summer." Pyrrha looked up, plastering on a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Winter's next door for her first lesson." Summer replied. "I figured I'd tag along to make sure Raven doesn't just spend the hour beating her up. Anyway, you look troubled."

"Well...my parents just called." Pyrrha explained. "They've been asking some difficult questions."

"Oh?" Summer asked. "Are you not on good terms with them? I thought everything was alright at home-"

"It's not that we're on bad terms, we just...don't see eye-to-eye on some things." Pyrrha corrected. "They want to know when I'm coming back home, when I'll join the family business, when I'll take my place at the head of a household, stuff like that. I...told them it'll all have to wait until I finish school, but...I don't really want to do any of that."

"Why not tell them that?" Summer asked. "They seemed nice enough the last time we spoke."

"My parents are...very traditional, but you already know that." Pyrrha sighed. "In Mistrali culture, women are expected to start their own households at a rather young age. That means getting a good job, having my own home...getting married…I'm not ready for all that, but if I just tell them they won't be happy. I don't want to disappoint them."

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later." Summer warned.

"I know." Pyrrha slumped.

"I'm sure they'll support you." Summer encouraged. "Even if you don't want to do things exactly the way they'd prefer."

"I'm not so sure." Pyrrha shook her head. "My mother has made it very clear what she expects from me. As soon as I complete my education I'm to take over the bathhouse they own in Signal, so they can return to Mistral to run their other locations. I'm to marry a man and have children, as many as it takes until I have a daughter of my own, who will then carry on the cycle."

"That's...wow…" Summer struggled.

"Do you know much about Western Mistrali culture?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, not really." Summer admitted. "Tai was from Mistral, and Raven loves that stuff, but the family aspects were never really mentioned."

"That's _Eastern_ Mistrali culture." Pyrrha started. "Western Mistrali culture is matriarchal and militaristic. Being naturally stronger physically, men did the bulk of the fighting, though the strongest women also fought on the front lines. Most women trained to be officers though. They would command the men, and run the government while they were away fighting. Women were expected to be leaders, to give birth to and educate the next generation. My parents...it's like they're living in a world that's hundreds of years behind the times."

"That must be difficult." Summer noted, not really sure what else to say. "I can't speak for your parents, but whatever you do, I'll support you, no matter what."

"Thank you Summer." Pyrrha managed a genuine smile. "That means more to me than you know."

* * *

 _I wonder how the lesson's going._

After chatting with Glynda in her office, then speaking to Yang as she ran on a treadmill set to a terrifyingly unsafe speed, Summer headed next door to see how Winter's first session with Raven was going. As Summer opened the door, Raven grunted, pulling on Winter's arm as she ducked down, flipping Winter to the mat where she landed on her back with a shocking _smack_. In an instant Raven, still holding Winter's arm, stepped over and fell to the mat, tugging Winter's limb straight. Raven slowly raised her hips, increasing the pressure on Winter's elbow until she frantically tapped on Raven's leg with her free hand. Raven held on for what seemed to Summer a beat too long before letting go.

 _Not great._

"No, all wrong." Raven admonished, rolling away and standing. "You've got to react more quickly."

Winter took a deep breath and sat up. She adjusted her gi - white with a light blue snowflake embroidered on the back - which she had originally acquired for her training with Ironwood. Summer could see her nose was not quite right. On closer inspection there was a bit of dried blood below, with a wad of cotton jammed in one nostril. "Raven, I told you not to hurt my girlfriend." Summer sighed.

Before Raven could respond, Winter sprung to her feet. "No, Summer, it's alright. We started with a little Muay Thai, and my blocking game needs work. It's just a bloody nose, not even broken."

"She won't get hurt if she'll just think faster." Raven declared. "She already knows what to do, she just takes too long to do it."

"I guess it's just hard to think straight when I'm getting thrown around." Winter noted. "I'll get it though. No pain, no gain and all that."

"So Raven's just using you as a training dummy?" Summer joked.

"Maybe a little." Winter chuckled. "Better too hard than too soft. It's the best way to learn."

"That's the idea." Raven agreed. "And your choke defense is impressive. Let's expand on that." Raven sat down and patted the mat between her legs. Winter sat in front of her, and Raven slid into contact. "I'm going to try to choke you out, but if you block it I'm going to try something else. Don't get caught."

"Do your worst." Winter smirked.

Raven reached around in front of Winter's throat, grabbing the collar of her gi and tugging it across her neck. Winter grabbed Raven's sleeve and slid her hand inside the hold, blocking Raven's attempt to lock in the choke. While the pair slapped and tugged at one another, Raven subtly shifted. Winter was too focused on the potential for a choke to notice Raven repositioning her hips. In an instant Raven exploded, tugging on Winter's arm and bucking her hips. Winter was flipped onto her stomach, free arm pinned beneath her body as Raven twisted the other behind her back.

As Raven pulled on Winter's arm, she could feel her shoulder overextending. She wanted to tap but her arm was tucked beneath her. She would have voiced her submission, but the impact of the flip had knocked the wind out of her. All she could manage was a whisper. " _Tap_ _…_ "

Again, after holding on for just a little too long, Raven released Winter's arm. "I told you not to get caught." Raven shrugged.

"I...I won't make the same mistake twice." Winter huffed, struggling to regain her breath as she rose to all fours. "At least next time I won't be surprised when you toss me."

"Raven, please." Summer beseeched. "She's not here to be your personal punching bag."

"It's alright Sum." Winter cut in. "It's just tough training. It was the same with Ironwood. I got tossed around like a ragdoll for the first few lessons, but as I got better things evened out. I can take it, I'm not made of glass."

"I throw all my students around." Raven noted.

"You don't personally spar with most of your students." Summer countered.

"True, but when I do, I don't go easy." Raven persisted. "If it's too much, all Winter has to do is say so, and I'll take it down a few notches."

"I'm telling you Sum, it's fine." Winter insisted.

"Well...alright." Summer relented. "If you say so."

 _I would not describe any of this as fine._

* * *

Weiss was exhausted.

As much emotionally as physically, the past two days had been taxing to say the least, for everyone involved. But finally it seemed everything was okay, everything that could have gone wrong had gone right in the end through some miracle. If there were gods, Weiss sincerely hoped they understood how thankful she was. Her luck was a truly blessed thing. As were her girlfriends, Blake currently hugging her from behind, and Ruby curled beneath her chin, creating a warm, firm burrito of happiness and calm.

It still seemed so unreal, that Weiss was here between the people she wanted to love most in the world, that her love was returned, that she was able to preserve her relationship with Neon without fear nor guilt, that everyone could be happy together. It had taken them a while to calm down after Neon began babbling, giggling, crying and hugging. It was as if months of emotional baggage were strewn all about via all manner of powerful emotions, love being the biggest, with all of them receiving more than a few kisses, several of them landing on the lips. Neon was an uncoordinated mess of happy.

Once she had vented, they were able to talk more casually. Neon explained that she had cut down on her usage of catnip almost entirely, admitting that she had been relying on it to dull the emotional pain of hiding her issues. Coco, Velvet and Sun had been extremely helpful, comforting, caring and caressing, as Neon put it. Sun in particular had stepped up to be a very loyal, dedicated friend - a friend whom Neon found herself falling for.

It had surprised Neon how easily it happened. She was not stingy with her affections. She loved freely and openly. The first person to truly capture her heart was Weiss, who vented her passion and unrequited love on Neon. No one had treated her with such care and reverence before. The majority of her relationships had been casual things, non-serious flings. She just wanted to enjoy life to the fullest, and make her friends happy.

Sun did not treat Neon with reverence, but respect. He preferred to take care in the relationship by not jumping into anything intimate. He let their friendship grow before doing more than lightheartedly jabbing back at her flirting. Neon thought about asking why he did not try anything further, but she supposed it was obvious. Sun understood Neon's conflict over Weiss, and wanted her to be in a better place before pursuing something more serious.

Weiss could not help but feel a little guilt, that her actions had almost prevented Neon from moving forward, and a small, terrible part of her felt some manner of jealousy. But she could live with that, she could be happy that their relationship could grow stronger again, though the kiss they shared before Neon left still felt like a crime. Blake and Ruby relentlessly teased Weiss for her blush. They made it feel right, they made everything feel normal.

But right now Blake made her feel like she was on fire. One of the strong arms that were wrapped around her stomach began moving upward, palming her breast seemingly by accident through the silky fabric of her nighty. Weiss had been awake for what felt like an hour listening to her girlfriends' gentle breathing, thinking they were asleep, but when she felt Blake's lips make contact with her neck, she shuddered, a warmth pooling down below.

Blake smiled up at Weiss. "You smell _so good_ _…_ "


	46. Indulgence

**Warning:** This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 46

Weiss felt her mind go blank as Blake's tongue touched her skin, licking a short line between her shoulder and the base of her skull. Weiss had once asked if Blake's tongue was rough like a cat's, during a late night bonding session where they asked each other all the potentially offensive questions they had about their respective races. Blake had merely grinned, taking and licking the back of her hand as Weiss giggled and blushed. Innocent, childish and pure, absolutely nothing like this. Though normal as a human tongue, it still sent a wave of heat through Weiss' being. She felt Ruby shift in her arms, Blake's movements disturbing her slumber, but found herself stifling a gasp as Blake slid a bare leg between her thighs.

"Hmm, warm." Blake hummed. She squeezed Weiss' breast, and the girl could not help but moan softly.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Looking down Weiss could barely make out Ruby's face in the dark. But right now it could have been a blinding beacon, here in bed, one love of her life caressing her body, the other in her arms, Weiss did what she had been dreaming of for months. She leaned down to meet the redhead in a fiery kiss. Ruby yelped, but quickly relaxed into her lips, shifting a little so Blake's ministrations were not stifled by her presence. Weiss bucked onto Blake's leg, the warmth below steadily turning into an ache as Blake's hand kneaded and squeezed her breasts, pinching hardened nipples through the silk. Weiss caught Ruby's lip between her teeth after a particularly harsh pinch, a ragged moan and gasp escaping. Ruby could only whimper, her hands clutching the hem of Weiss' nighty.

"Mng, sorry." Weiss managed.

" _More_." Ruby begged.

Weiss obliged, meeting Ruby in another aggressive kiss, nibbling and biting her lips raw before peppering them in more kisses. She felt Ruby's hands slip beneath the fabric, sliding over her stomach until, with a jolt, they covered her breasts. Blake's hand fell free as Ruby began, much more gently massaging the delicate flesh, almost reverent in her exploration. Weiss almost lost herself in the feeling until Blake trailed her nails down her stomach, settling on the hem of her panties, teasing, tormenting, the ache between her legs a raging inferno.

"Blake, _please_." Weiss pleaded.

"It would be a shame to ruin them." Blake teased.

Weiss bucked onto Blake's leg once more. " _Tear them off!_ " She growled.

Blake chuckled, grasping the delicate garment in both hands and snapping it easily. Weiss sighed as the fabric pulled free from her lower lips, then hitched as Blake's nails trailed through the small patch of hair she maintained.

"I always wondered what you kept down here…" Blake whispered.

" _Blake_ please ju- _ngh_!" Weiss started. Blake's index finger made contact with her clit and Weiss tensed, her own hands having traveled down Ruby's back to rest on her rear, where her nails dug deeply into their cushion.

"I think it's adorable." Blake moaned. "Ruby keeps herself wild, don't you Ruby?"

Ruby hummed, moving her hands from Weiss' chest to pull her nighty further up. Weiss did not feel like removing her hands, they were quite comfortable groping Ruby, so the garment remained bunched beneath her arms as Ruby began feathering kisses across bared skin. "I trim." Ruby corrected. "It makes me look mature."

Weiss felt her eyes roll back as Blake used another finger to gently stroke her slit, a meek whimper escaping her lips, followed by a gasp as Ruby's lips made contact with her right nipple, tongue circling it in an erotic kiss.

"How do you feel?" Blake asked.

" _Ngh_ , amazing, more, please." Weiss panted. She slipped her hands beneath the hem of Ruby's pyjamas to properly grasp her rear, holding on for dear life as Blake's fingers hastened. She could hear how wet she had become, mingled with the wet sounds of Ruby's worship. She could feel the saliva on her chest cool in the frigid air, but it only made the sheer warmth of her lovers all the more blissful. "Ruby, I can't touch Blake."

"I can wait." Blake declared.

"But-" Weiss tried to protest.

" _Focus on each other_ _._ " Blake commanded. She punctuated this by parting Weiss' lower lips, and slipping her index finger within. Weiss muffled her moan in Ruby's hair, her nails almost drawing blood as she attempted to ride the intruding digit. But Blake kept a steady place, slowly easing in, far slower than Weiss would prefer. She could take it faster, but for now she was content that she could take it at all, and chose to focus on Ruby, who still suckled loyally at her teat.

A shudder went through Weiss' body as that thought conjured many...taboo implications, and she released her grip to grasp the hem of Ruby's bottoms, and yank them down. Ruby helped kick them off, and hooked her leg around Weiss', borderline straddling her as they hastily freed themselves from their tops. All the while Blake slipped a second finger within, ever so carefully minding her nails as she curled them, exploring, probing for that one, magical spot."

" _Ngh ohmyGod!_ " Weiss gasped, nearly biting Ruby's lip again as Blake found her most sensitive area. She could feel the Faunus smile against her skin, but mercifully she did not persist, instead beginning to gently pump her fingers. Weiss regained her senses to reach downward once more, hands sliding over Ruby's rear, almost brushing past her... _forbidden entrance_...Weiss was not sure how Ruby felt about that yet, it was better to be safe than ruin the mood.

Ruby squeaked when Weiss' fingers made contact, wasting no time as she synced her movements to Blake's, stroking Ruby's sodden lips before pressing inward, massaging deeper and deeper until both she and Ruby were a quivering, whimpering mess, lips locked, tongues dancing as they rode closer and closer to climax. But Weiss had a headstart, and between Blake's steady rhythm and Ruby's explorations, she soon found herself clinging both to and within Ruby, burying her face in Ruby's neck as a steady wave of bliss built within her nethers.

Blake curled her fingers once more, stimulating her most sensitive area, and Weiss felt the world explode, convulsing in her lovers' arms as her orgasm sent shocks of pleasure through her being. Though generally silent, Weiss had a tendency to be vocal in the throes of bliss, and vocal she was, even muffled in Ruby's shoulder her choked moans filled the room. All the while Blake kept up her steady thrusting, drawing out Weiss' euphoria until she came down from the high.

"Stop, Blake stop." Weiss beseeched. Hypersensitive, Blake's fingers drew another whimper from Weiss as they were pulled free. She continued to catch her breath, huddled into Ruby's chest. She heard the smacking of lips behind her.

"Mmm, you taste good too." Blake purred. An aftershock ran through Weiss' body, and the reality of what had just happened sunk in. She began to giggle. "What?" Ruby soon joined, the cheesy line and surprised look on Blake's face setting her off. Blake felt her face heat up. "Oh shut up, I was trying to be...erotic."

Weiss and Ruby laughed harder, shaking in each other's arms. Blake huffed, then grinned, reach up and raking her claws down Weiss' back. Firmly. " _OooArhohahehehehe...heh...I'm sorry_ _._ "

"Hmm, sure you are...how were we?" Blake asked.

Weiss chuckled, noting her position, she placed a kiss on one of her breasts. " _Wonderful_...I...can't feel my toes...does Blake use her nails inside you too?"

"It's awesome isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"You enjoyed that?" Blake pressed.

" _I loved it so fucking much_ _._ " Weiss confirmed.

"I was trying to avoid it...I didn't know you were such a masochist." Blake explained.

"Well you never asked." Weiss noted.

Blake pressed herself against Weiss once more, slipping her arms back around Weiss' stomach. "Makes me wonder what else you're into."

Ruby gasped as Weiss' fingers suddenly curled within her. " _Oh_ Weiss, you're still inside me."

"Did you finish?" Weiss asked.

"No-ngh!" Ruby began to answer just as Weiss started thrusting her fingers once more.

" _Then I'm not done with you yet._ " Weiss smirked. She pulled Ruby into an aggressive kiss, biting her lip before withdrawing, craning her neck to just barely meet Blake's smoldering gaze. "Let's spoil Ruby some, shall we?"

Blake grinned, pulling her arms free to move behind the whimpering girl, and reaching around to fondle her chest. "Ruby's been such a good girl, haven't you?" Ruby moaned in agreement.

"Would you like to cum?" Weiss asked. Ruby's response was cut off by a whine as Blake's fingers began toying with her nipples.

"I think she wants to be teased." Blake suggested.

Weiss chuckled, spreading her fingers within, much to Ruby's pleasure. "Is that what you want Ruby?"

Ruby sobbed, Blake digging her claws into the soft swell of her breasts. "We can tease you all night."

"Please…" Ruby begged.

"Please what Ruby?" Weiss teased.

"Please tease you?" Blake added.

"I wanna'..." Ruby shuddered.

Weiss felt Ruby's warmth constrict, and she stilled her fingers. "You wanna?"

" _C-cum, please_ , I wanna' cum, please make me cum, _please mistress!_ " Ruby replied.

Well, when asked so nicely, how could they refuse?

* * *

Yang properly flexed her prosthetic arm for the first time. It was a little sluggish, but at least it was working. Once the rest of the limiters were removed in a few weeks, it would be just as snappy and powerful as her natural limb had been. Without the sling Yang could finally explore the arm's full range of motion. It was a little shocking how far the elbow could bend backwards, and she could not think of any practical applications for it to do so, but it was still cool. The wrist too had been given a freer range of motion, now able to rotate completely around. That might have some entertaining uses.

"How does it feel?" Winter asked.

"Pretty good." Yang replied. "Still sort of feels like I just slept on it, but it's a little better than it was."

"Good, good." Winter nodded. She tapped at the diagnostic scroll, relaying Yang's answers back to the engineers in Atlas. "Any pain, in your shoulder or the arm itself?"

"The stump still itches a little." Yang answered. "It's a hell of a lot better than it was though, and nothing I'd classify as pain."

"What about phantom pains?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you still having them?"

Yang paused, thinking hard. "Ya' know, I haven't had 'em since I had this installed." Yang declared. "This is...this is awesome!"

"That's great!" Pyrrha cheered. "Maybe we can stop the painkillers now."

"Don't be hasty." Winter warned. "Cutting her off cold turkey could cause issues. Better to ween her slowly."

"I'd say that process has already started." Yang noted. "I haven't taken them in...what, like three days?"

"Hmm...well, back to the task at hand." Winter refocused. Yang desperately tried to suppress a laugh. "That was a pun, wasn't it?" Winter sighed. "Damnit. _Anyway_ , is there anything of note you'd like me to send along? Strange sensations? Technical issues? Questions?"

"Nope, seems to be working fine." Yang shook her head.

"Very good." Winter smiled.

"Oh, wait, can I start sleeping with it on?" Yang asked.

"Not for another week." Winter advised.

Yang sighed. "Can't really see it as the real deal until I can wear it all the time, even if sleeping with it is uncomfortable."

"Soon Yang." Pyrrha encouraged, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm just...so excited." Yang explained. "Now that I have my arm back, I want to do everything! I want to lift weights and-"

"Absolutely not." Pyrrha cut her off. "You're not stressing it until the connection's fully healed."

"Fine." Yang grumbled. "I guess I'll just go move boxes or something-"

"No!" Pyrrha demanded. "No lifting! Just wait two weeks."

"You could still do serious damage if you abuse it." Winter warned. "Take it easy, just for a little longer."

"This is so stupid." Yang complained. "It feels fine, and all these limitations suck. Ugh, forget it."

"Instead of focusing on what you _can't_ do, focus on what you _can_ do." Summer advised. "Maybe - and I hate to suggest this - maybe play around with Raven's knife. That'll keep you occupied."

"I'm not a child that can be distracted by shiny toys, even if they're sweet knives." Yang huffed.

"And here I was going to jingle my keys." Pyrrha giggled.

"Now she's a comedian." Yang rolled her eyes. "That scooter of yours is funnier than any joke you can come up...wait a second. Holy shit. I have two arms. I can ride again! I mean, I don't have a bike, but I can totally ride now! I've been dying to get out there!"

"You can borrow my funny little scooter whenever you like." Pyrrha offered. "Though you have said in the past that you'd rather...what was it…"

"If I remember correctly, I said I'd rather suck a bag of dicks than be seen piloting that abomination." Yang smirked. Summer and Winter seemed unfazed, but Pyrrha flinched at the vulgarity. "But that was then. Now I just want to ride _something_. Let's go into town! Let's go shopping! I'll go wherever you want, as long as I get to drive."

"That's a great idea." Pyrrha approved. "Maybe we could even go look at real bikes. Once the settlement money comes in you should be able to afford a new one."

"That does sound pretty awesome, and maybe I can talk you into getting a real motorcycle." Yang chuckled.

"I've never really been a fan of those crazy racing bikes you love so much." Pyrrha noted. "I prefer my transportation to be more laid back."

"Says the person who drives a car that could disintegrate at any moment." Yang scoffed. "There's no more terrifying way to do the speed limit."

"Milo's great, and totally reliable!" Pyrrha protested. "So the exhaust pipe fell off once. It was only once!"

"Hold on, Milo?" Winter asked. "You named your car?"

"Um...yes…" Pyrrha admitted meekly.

"That's so cute." Winter smiled. "And Milo is such a delightful name."

"It's absolutely adorable." Summer added. "I named my first car too. I called it Tai because the engine ran a little rough, and at just the right speed it would make me feel-"

"And now it's creepy." Yang groaned. "Tell me Milo isn't some weird Mistrali sex thing."

"It means speak." Pyrrha declared. "I named it that because of the beautiful purr of its engine."

"You mean the screech and rattle?" Yang teased.

Pyrrha pouted. "Leave Milo alone!"

* * *

Yang piloted the scooter into town, the wind weakly blowing through her hair as she pushed the machine to its underwhelming maximum speed. To drive such a puny joke of a vehicle was embarrassing, but that feeling was mostly mitigated by Pyrrha's being pressed tightly against Yang's back, arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Yang's new arm was performing flawlessly, and though the moped's engine was barely powerful enough to get the pair up a gentle slope, it did have enough kick to elicit some adorable squeaks from a nervous Pyrrha. Upon arriving at the town's main street, Yang pulled into a parking space. She and Pyrrha stepped off, removed their helmets and affixed them to the scooter.

"That was...better than nothing I guess." Yang sighed. "I need a _real_ bike."

"I didn't think it was physically possible to drive my scooter like a maniac, but you proved me wrong." Pyrrha noted. "I don't think I could handle riding a _real_ bike with you."

"What if I let you drive?" Yang asked.

"Hmm...that could work." Pyrrha thought aloud. "I'm still not a big fan of flashy bikes."

"Yellow's not your color huh?" Yang smirked. "I'm sure the perfect motorcycle for you is out there somewhere."

"Akouo is perfect for me." Pyrrha declared.

"Akouo...oh God, you named your scooter too." Yang burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"I need to keep my stupid mouth shut." Pyrrha groaned.

"So, where to first?" Yang asked. "Beacon Athletics Outlet? Adel Apparel? Ye Olde Sex Shoppe?"

"I'd actually like to visit the Sex Shoppe." Pyrrha replied. "I kind of...uh...want to get us a little...surprise."

Yang's jaw dropped. Flabbergasted, she struggled to form coherent speech. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Pyrrha?"

"Come on Yang, I'm just trying...to try new things." Pyrrha said. "And it's not fair that you always have to provide the toys."

"You want me to come in or-" Yang started.

"No, wait outside." Pyrrha cut in. "Like I said, I want it to be a surprise."

"Will you even be able to find your way around in there?" Yang asked.

"I'm sure the clerk will help." Pyrrha noted. "Besides, I have a pretty good idea of what I'm looking for."

"You're full of surprises, ya know?" Yang smirked. "Sexy, sexy surprises."

Yang waited outside as Pyrrha ventured into the adult store. She took quite some time, longer than Yang would have anticipated. Pyrrha was probably just working up the courage to bring her purchase to the register. Or she was totally lost. No matter. Yang attempted to play a game on her scroll, but found it did not pick up her prosthetic's inputs well. It was good enough for dialing numbers, typing texts or surfing the web, but the rapid, exact movements required by the game were beyond the capability of the interface. With or without gloves, the device struggled to register her taps and swipes, and finally Yang gave up. Luckily Pyrrha did not take much longer.

"What'd ya' get?" Yang asked as Pyrrha exited the store carrying a non-descript bag. From the way the plastic stretched it appeared to contain two boxes.

"You'll have to wait and see." Pyrrha replied, in her best seductive tone. It was hesitant and nervous, but Yang found it alluring all the same. "So, where to next?"

"I think I need some new gloves." Yang answered. "The new arm and my scroll don't play well together. It'd be nice to have something cooler than the boring brown glove it came with too. All the gloves I have at home are either heavy ones for cold weather or fingerless. Neither really help."

"Alright then." Pyrrha nodded. "Lead the way."

Stopping at a number of shops, Yang picked up several pairs of new gloves - grippy gloves, gloves meant to work with scrolls, even fancier designs for special occasions. While shopping, Yang selected a few new outfits as well. Pyrrha did not stand idly by either, purchasing a new pair of sneakers and some underwear, surprisingly ornate and sexy underwear from Yang's point of view. By the time they finished, the sun had dipped low in the sky, turning it a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows. Yang and Pyrrha walked to the nearby park and sat on a bench, facing the colorful natural spectacle.

"Last time I was here was one of my worst days." Yang reminisced. "I was feeling like total shit, worthless, unwanted. Now, now I feel pretty damn good. You can say it's down to the new arm, or a new outlook, but really, it's thanks to you. Without you, well, I'd probably still be at home in bed, crying about how unfair everything is, how life was shit and always would be. Hell, I might even be dead. You gave me-"

"Yang, I don't deserve credit for this." Pyrrha protested. "With or without me, you were always going to turn things around. I just gave you a little push in the right direction. And I have at least as much to thank you for as-"

"There you go again, always being so modest." Yang chuckled. Pyrrha was about to say something but Yang silenced her with a kiss. It was short and sweet, but not lacking in passion. "Now, what do you say we head home, have some dinner, then snuggle up and watch a sappy movie?"

"I thought you'd be chomping at the bit to try out my surprise." Pyrrha smirked.

"Ooh, now you're the impatient one." Yang teased. "I'm loving the role reversal." She paused. "Hold on, is it a literal bit? Because Ruby's more into that sort of thing than I am."

"I've made progress Yang, but I'm still not nearly as freaky as your sister." Pyrrha laughed.

Yang smiled. "I'm not sure if I should be disappointed or relieved."


	47. Triangle

Chapter 47

"That's...wow, that was slow." Coco shrugged. Her reaction was met with a variety of responses. Weiss rolled her eyes, Blake did a double take, Ruby snorted, and Velvet slapped her on the arm.

" _Coco_." Velvet admonished.

Coco barely flinched, snickering. "What? It's true. When Neon told us they broke up, I was expecting this to happen like a week later."

The group was gathered in Blake and Velvet's room. Now it was more like Velvet and Coco's, since Blake had pretty much moved in with Ruby and Weiss. Luckily, Coco and Velvet had been relatively clothed when the trio arrived, by their standards anyway. Ruby had to avoid staring at Coco's cleavage, generously shown by the satin robe she wore. Velvet, to her credit, had at least thrown on a loose green sweatshirt, an extremely large one that made her look like a child wearing her parent's clothes. Weiss suspected the garment belonged to Yatsuhashi. Blake knew it did, as she could smell his scent on it.

Together, Blake and Ruby had explained Weiss' inclusion in the relationship, skipping over the fine details. Naturally, neither Coco nor Velvet seemed particularly surprised. "Ignore her Weiss." Velvet rolled her eyes. "We're happy for you. Have you told Neon?"

"We did, yesterday." Weiss confirmed. "It went rather well."

"She didn't text us." Coco noted. "Sun's probably keeping her occupied."

"Occupied...yes...that is a word for it." Weiss grumbled.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Coco raised an eyebrow.

Weiss shrunk under Coco's gaze. Despite the shades obscuring her eyes, Weiss could feel the judgement. "No...just...no I...stop looking at me like that. This isn't the point of our visit."

Coco tilted her head, frowning. "You're jealous."

Weiss grimaced, hands clenching in her lap. She felt Blake's hand squeeze her shoulder, and Ruby her hand. "I won't pretend it's fair of me to feel any sense of possessiveness towards Neon, but I do. I care about her, I love her, I have done her wrong, and the thought of someone else doing her better is both a relief and a blow to my...my…" Weiss sighed in exasperation.

"So long as you're self aware." Coco nodded. "How are things between you now?"

"We are going to maintain our relationship to a degree." Weiss replied. "Uh...we...we are…" Weiss cleared her throat. "Blake?"

"As you know, my heat is coming." Blake took over. "And as you know, heat is a very taxing experience on even two individuals. Ruby and Weiss, they're going to try their best...but we may need help."

"So we're gonna' try an open relationship." Ruby explained.

"A-at least for the duration of Blake's heat...to see how everything feels." Weiss clarified.

"You've always been interested in us, and we've always been curious about you, so we thought maybe you'd be willing to help if...or rather when it gets to be too much." Blake continued.

Blake and Velvet exchanged a look. "This is a big thing guys." Velvet warned. "An open relationship isn't for everyone."

"You've gotta' be sure it's what you want." Coco added. "It's not something you can just play with and drop willy-nilly."

"We know." Blake nodded. "But given the circumstances, and the company we keep, we think it's worth trying...at least for now."

"We really like you guys, you and Neon, you're family, we trust you." Ruby declared. "And even if we don't keep things open after Blake's heat, it'll be a fun experience we can cherish for the rest of our lives."

"And what if things develop?" Coco asked. "Hypothetically, what if one of us falls for you, or you for us? What about Weiss and Neon?"

"Then we'll cross those bridges if we get there." Blake answered. "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't okay with the idea of being with you, or you with Weiss and Ruby."

"And besides, there's nothing wrong with falling in love." Ruby noted. "We're already kinda' out of the ordinary. If things grow a bit more, I wouldn't mind."

"Neon and I already know we love each other." Weiss added. "It's good that we can openly admit it, and talk about it, even if we aren't in a dedicated relationship. But none of us knows what the future may hold. We can only wait and see. And I'm willing to give things a chance so long as everyone is on the same page."

Coco nodded, exchanging a look with Velvet, who smiled, nodding back. "We can help out." Velvet agreed. "Is there anything we should know? Boundaries, kinks, triggers? Just in case. We're into everything ourselves."

"I don't like choking or being choked." Blake replied. "I prefer a gentle hand."

"I'm a masochist." Ruby grinned.

"As am I...well...sadomasochist, technically…" Weiss blurted.

Blake and Ruby both looked to Weiss, surprised. "You're into sadism too?" Ruby asked.

Weiss bit her lip, all too aware of Blake's suddenly intense stare. "Well...yes." She admitted. "Anything I enjoy having done to myself, I also enjoy doing to others. Given that they are consenting and willing of course…" Her gaze flickered from Blake's stern visage to Ruby's smirk. Ruby at least seemed pleased with this revelation. Coco and Velvet appeared unphased, Neon had probably told them about their activities...Weiss hoped they would not bring up the details. If Blake asked questions, Weiss wanted to be the one to answer them herself.

" _Weiss_ do you like to spank or be spanked?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Weiss leveled a blank stare at Ruby, who just grinned back. Weiss flicked her on the nose. " _Moving on_ , I have no objections to anything in particular." Glancing back to Blake, Weiss was relieved to see a relaxed, amused smile on her face.

"Good." Coco nodded. "Well for me there's no butt stuff, and no pulling Velvet's ears."

"Oh yeah, no butt stuff for me either." Ruby added.

"I've never tried it, but it's never appealed to me." Blake shrugged.

"Are your ears particularly sensitive, Velvet?" Weiss asked, changing the subject.

"They're actually pretty tough." Velvet answered. "Sometimes a little tug can feel good, but it really depends on what's going on, so it's easier to just avoid it. They shouldn't be much more sensitive than Blake's, or Neon's tail."

"Oh, that's good to know." Weiss nodded.

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't asked to touch my ears again." Blake observed.

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but could not find anything fitting. Why had she not? Ruby did it all the time, Blake clearly enjoyed it, and Weiss found Blake's ears quite beautiful. She found all Faunus traits to be beautiful. She adored running her fingers along Neon's tail. She had often fantasized about stroking Blake's ears, and in the brief times she had met Velvet, her ears had always drawn Weiss' gaze. She supposed it was fear of objectifying them. Faunus were people, not pets, and no matter how she adored them, their traits were just part of who they were. So what if she wanted to smother them with kisses, rub her face in them, stare at them as they flicked and swayed casually? Fetishizing them was wrong.

"I...did not want to presume." Weiss finally said. "You allowed me to touch them once when we were younger, but that was a special occasion, to satisfy curiosity." It had been another of her requests during their sensitive question session. Blake did not have a counter request, and Weiss had felt like she was violating Blake's personal space during her brief exploration. They were much smaller then, having really grown over the years, and Weiss suspected they would continued to grow. Well, she hoped.

Blake smiled, leaning in and headbutting Weiss' shoulder. "Don't be silly. You could have always touched them. You were my sister, still are, but now you're my mate too. You remember what I said?"

 _Touching without permission was rude, kissing was a proclamation of love._ "Yes, I do." Weiss confirmed. Leaning down, she planted a gentle kiss on one of Blake's ears, which flicked playfully. "I will try to avoid abusing this privilege."

"Pfft, we could kiss Blakey all day and she wouldn't complain." Ruby chuckled.

"If we kissed her all day, kisses would cease to be special." Weiss scoffed.

"Oh bull, kissing people you love never stops being special." Velvet countered.

"Damn right Bun." Coco agreed. "C'mere." She borderline tackled Velvet in a passionate kiss, Velvet laughing against her lover's lips before they strayed, peppering her cheeks.

Weiss felt Blake and Ruby's grips tense, and her own heart began to race. "I think we should take our leave."

"I think we should stay." Ruby disagreed.

"We are taking our leave now." Weiss insisted.

"What's the matter princess, scared you'll wanna' join in?" Coco teased.

Weiss did her best to look outraged. "You wish."

* * *

Summer pulled up to the house, returning home after dropping Winter off at her session with Raven. Raven would drive Winter home afterwards. Following a week of the "lessons" Summer was becoming increasingly worried. Winter always came home bruised and sometimes bloodied. She assured Summer that everything was alright, but Summer remained unconvinced. Taking her concerns to Glynda was an option, and one more likely to bring results than going to Raven directly, but Winter had made it clear that she did not want Summer to do anything. Winter claimed the extended beatings - she still insisted on calling them "training sessions" - were helping her to improve her self defense skills.

Summer entered the house to find Pyrrha sitting on the couch in front of a muted television. When she heard Summer, Pyrrha turned around with an obviously fake smile on her face. Further, any attempts to hide her emotion were betrayed by her streaked makeup. Still, Summer did not think jumping straight into the subject was the best course. She would ease into it a bit. "Hey Pyrrha, where's Yang?" Summer asked.

"She went to pick up dinner." Pyrrha replied, sniffling. "It's the Vytalian place in town. We got you a little something, just in case."

"Thank you." Summer smiled. "Is everything alright?"

Pyrrha's smile fell. "No." She admitted.

Summer was surprised that she had not had to pry. Pyrrha was rarely so up front about such issues. "What happened?"

"My mother called again." Pyrrha replied. "Well, I called her. She called while Yang was still here, and I didn't answer because I didn't want her to hear, then when I called back my mother said I was being disrespectful...that's not the issue. She wants me to come back home. I told her Yang still needs help adjusting. She said I _must_ come home for Solstice, and that she expects me to move back in thereafter."

"And you obviously don't want to." Summer nodded. "You want to stay here with Yang."

"It's...it's more than that." Pyrrha sighed. "I...I realized...I don't _love_ my parents. I respect them, sure. I care about them and want them to approve of me and all that, but I don't feel any affection for them. I guess it's because they never really showed any affection for me."

"Never?" Summer gasped.

"I mean, they praised my successes." Pyrrha noted. "But they're not like you. They don't just hug me to hug me, or tell me they love me just because, or even say they're proud of me. That's not how Mistrali parents are. When I first moved here, and saw parents picking their kids up from school, smiling and hugging them, I was shocked. It seemed so strange to me. I had to ask if it was normal."

"How can...how is that even a thing?" Summer asked.

"It goes back to the militaristic origins of the society." Pyrrha explained. "Parents intentionally didn't get close to their children. Part of it was to prepare them for the hardships of military service, and part of it was so they did not get attached to one another, knowing death in combat could come at any time. When I came to live with you the first time...it was so amazing! I'd never felt so loved. I didn't have to be afraid of being punished for mistakes, and I knew you'd be there for me whether I was successful or not." She paused. "Did my parents give you any instructions before they left for Mistral?"

"Um...I think they just told me not to baby you." Summer answered.

"Do you know what that meant?" Pyrrha pressed.

"I figured they didn't want me to spoil you or be overbearing." Summer shrugged.

"That's not it at all." Pyrrha shook her head. "They didn't want you to show me unearned affection. They wanted you to treat me like they treated me, like a soldier. I sometimes wonder if that's all I am to them…"

"I'm sure they love you." Summer encouraged. "They just don't show it very well."

"Probably." Pyrrha allowed. "And just because I don't feel affection for them, doesn't mean I want them out of my life. If I tell them I don't want to live the life they want me to, if I tell them I want to be with Yang, and run a gym, and do my own thing, they'll disown me."

"They wouldn't do that." Summer insisted. "Starting a life with the one you love, having a solid career, those are admirable things."

"If I was just going to be a personal trainer or gym manager, they'd probably be able to accept it." Pyrrha nodded. "But Yang...there's no way. They don't know I'm bisexual. Homosexuality of any kind is unacceptable in Mistrali culture. It doesn't produce children, doesn't produce the next generation of soldiers. It's still a crime in some parts of Mistral, and my parents are hard-liners. When I was with Ren they were so happy. The thought I'd have a good husband, get married, give them grandchildren. When I told them we broke up, they were furious. It didn't help that I waited a few months before letting them know, but mostly they thought I was throwing my future away.

"Now, I wouldn't mind having kids or starting a family and all that. I just...I want to do it because it's my choice, not because I'm supposed to do it. Look at Ren and Nora. They're having a child because they love each other and want to start a family. No one's telling them they have to. Having kids shouldn't be an obligation, it should be a choice. And I should be able to choose who I want to marry, regardless of gender. I shouldn't have to deal with my mother sending me pictures of potential suitors, demanding I pick one!" By now hyperventilating and gritting her teeth, Pyrrha slid open her scroll and quickly swiped through an album containing pictures of various men. "I just want to live my life the way I choose!" She looked at Summer for a moment, and her rage subsided, melting into guilt and melancholy. Pyrrha buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't want to lose my birth family, but I don't want to push my new family away to please them. I have to go home for Solstice, but I'll be forced to confront them...I just know it. I have to choose, my parents, or Yang and you and Winter and Ruby and everyone else."

"Pyrrha, no one should be forced to make that choice." Summer moved from the couch across from Pyrrha to sit beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's unfortunate that your parents forced you into this situation, and I wish there was something I could do to help, but I just don't know…" Summer sighed. "Whatever happens, just know that I'll support you. I'll love you, unconditionally, and you'll always be welcome in my home."

"Summer I...thank you." Pyrrha wept, slumping against Summer. "It's just so hard." Summer stroked Pyrrha's hair as she struggled to calm herself. "I have to...I should go wash my face. I don't want Yang to see me like this." Pyrrha sat up and took a deep breath. "Don't tell her any of this. She doesn't need me bringing her down now that she's finally in a good place. When the time comes we'll discuss it but...not tonight."

"Alright, your secret's safe with me." Summer agreed. "You can speak to me in confidence whenever you need to, you know."

"I do." Pyrrha nodded. She stood and started to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "I love you. You're the mother I always wish I had."

* * *

"Good session today." Raven praised from the driver's seat of her car. "See ya' tomorrow." Winter opened the door and climbed out, a bag of Mistrali takeout in one hand, her gym bag in the other. The gravel driveway shifted a bit beneath her feet and she only caught herself by grabbing onto the car, smacking it with her gym bag. "Easy there. Are you sure you're not concussed?"

"I'm fine." Winter declared. The swollen, red bump on her head throbbed. She was really not very good at blocking. Her whole body ached, and if it looked nearly as bad as it felt, Summer would be horrified. "Thanks for the food, and the ride."

"Anytime." Raven smiled. "Take it easy."

Winter took a few steps toward the house before Raven began reversing up the driveway. She did her best to hide her limp, though her knee pained her badly. She had been a little too slow in tapping, and her leg had been twisted as a result. She made it to the door and dropped her gym bag. Quickly finding her key, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Winter kicked her gym bag inside before following, heading for the kitchen. "Summer, I brought food."

"Oh, I already ate." Summer sighed. She was seated at the kitchen table with her face resting in her hands. She looked up at Winter, eyes widening at the sight of her bruised face. "What happened?!"

"I _really_ need to work on my blocking." Winter chuckled. "After we eat I'll ice it up. Raven treated us to Mistrali."

"She treated you to a beating." Summer noted.

"No, I paid for the privilege." Winter joked. "So what's wrong?" She placed the food bag on the table then took a seat across from Summer, taking her hands in her own.

"It's such a crime...Pyrrha's such a good person…" Summer mumbled.

"What about Pyrrha?" Winter asked.

"She told me...she doesn't have a good relationship with her parents." Summer explained. "I already knew that but...now I find out they're cold, maybe even emotionally abusive. That girl deserves so much better. It's horrible."

"Abusive, how?" Winter pressed.

"They're very strict, controlling, don't show affection." Summer replied. "Pyrrha says it's just Western Mistrali culture, but that doesn't make it right. She's afraid they'll disown her if they find out about Yang, because being gay isn't acceptable to them."

"Western Mistrali, stupid matriarchal bullshit…" Winter grumbled. "You're right, Pyrrha does deserve better than that. Hell, if she was a total asshole she'd deserve better."

"Weren't your parents a little like that?" Summer asked.

"Yes, hence my anger." Winter confirmed. "Atlas is a little different, a mirror image in some ways, but that bullshit still makes for a shitty upbringing. It's not like my parents were overly traditional or anything, just typical upper-crust, emotionless automatons. If they loved each other they never showed it, and they certainly never showed Weiss or myself any love."

"Wow that's...I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Summer shook her head.

"It's all in the past." Winter waved her off. "They're dead and buried, and they didn't manage to fuck us up too badly. And Pyrrha turned out alright, and she'll be even better off without her parents holding her back."

"But she doesn't want to cut them off." Summer countered. "She doesn't want to be disowned. They may not love her, and she may not love them, but she still cares about them. Hell, she feels guilty for not loving them, and for not living up to their standards. Even if it is better for her, at least in the short term it's gonna' be really hard for her."

"Where is Pyrrha?" Winter asked.

"With Yang in their room." Summer replied. "Sleeping I think."

"Well, do you want me to talk to her about this tomorrow?" Winter asked. "Maybe I could provide some insight."

"No, no...I probably shouldn't have even told you." Summer sighed. "She hasn't even told Yang. She doesn't want other people worrying about her problems."

"Alright." Winter agreed, reluctantly.

"You should probably eat that before it gets cold." Summer advised.

"I'm not really hungry." Winter shrugged. "Plus I'm feeling a little sick. I don't want to chance it."

"So you've got a big bump on your head, you're stumbling around like a drunk, and feeling nauseous?" Summer pressed. "Those are textbook concussion symptoms."

Winter rolled her eyes, though doing so obliterated her sense of balance. "Like I told Raven, I'm fine."

 _You need to stop saying everything's fine when it's obviously not._ That was what Summer wanted to say, but she could not bring herself to do it.


	48. Concerns

Chapter 48

No matter how much Blake told herself she should not be concerned, she could not help it. Weiss' admission of a sadistic side was shocking. Her masochistic side made sense. As a former cutter, Weiss understood the benefits of wisely induced pain, but inflicting it upon others? The worst Blake could stand was biting and scratching, and that was mainly because of her instinctual desires. What was Weiss capable of given a willing enough partner? There was only one way to find out.

Entering the school weightroom, Blake was hit by the usual smell of sweat and hormones, seemingly thicker than normal, her incoming heat enhancing her senses. Still, the scent she was searching for managed to stand out, a tangy lime aroma, which she followed to the pull-up bars. There she found the Faunus in question hanging upside down, doing crunches.

Neon grinned as Blake approached. "Hey Blake!"

"Hey Neon." Blake greeted. "Can we talk?"

Neon stopped mid-crunch to hang limp from the bar. She reached for a towel hanging beside her and wiped the sweat from her face. "Sure!" Dropping down, she slung an arm around Blake's shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'd like to speak in private, if you don't mind." Blake requested.

"Oh, sure." Neon agreed. She grabbed her water bottle and started steering Blake toward a back door. "What's this about?"

"Weiss." Blake replied. "Something private came up."

"Ah, alrighty." Neon nodded. She opened the door, leading to a deserted alley between two buildings. Letting her arm slip from Blake's shoulders, Neon leaned against the wall, taking a long swig from her water bottle before sighing. "So what came up?"

Blake leaned against the opposite wall, crossing her arms. "We were talking to Coco and Velvet, about everything going on, and kinks came up."

Neon smirked. "Ah, did she talk about butts? She loves butts."

Blake's brow rose. "...no, but she did say she was a sadomasochist. It just surprised me. I never thought Weiss was into anything. I figured she'd be pretty vanilla."

Neon giggled. "Weiss was just nervous when we started, but pretty much the first thing she did was nibble on my neck, which I loved by the way, and things just got better and better from there."

"How so?" Blake asked.

Neon bit her lip, a light blush blooming in her cheeks. "She got more confident, and then she got creative. We'd start playing with different places to bite and scratch, how hard we could go before it got too much - _my safeword is nightlight by the way_ \- and a bunch of other stuff. She's really beautiful when she gets going. I mean, she's always really beautiful, but when she's really into it, like, I'm tied to the bed, she's between my legs, sinking her teeth into my thigh with this wild look in her eyes... _mnph_." Neon shivered. "And they call _us_ animals."

Blake chuckled. "Other stuff?"

Neon laughed, taking another swig. "Oh yeah, we tried a bunch of stuff. Rope binding was the easiest, edging and sensory deprivation came next, _really_ makes everything more vivid. Oh, and we tried a few different spanking tools. The paddle is kinda' boring, but the bamboo rod is _amazing_. Could barely sit for a few days, but it was totally worth it."

"She hit you that hard?" Blake asked.

"Not really." Neon shrugged. "I mean, sometimes she'd slip up, get a little into it, but mistakes happen, and Weiss takes aftercare very seriously."

"Aftercare?" Blake asked.

Neon faltered, Blake's words giving her pause. "Yeah, aftercare. You know what that is, right?"

Blake's ears flattened and she shook her head. "Is that bad?"

"Blake, after you and Ruby...do whatever you guys do, what happens next?" Neon asked.

"Well I...usually there's some clawing and bite marks." Blake replied. "I'd resist, but Ruby likes it. She marks easily, and they're tender after, so I…" Blake felt her face heat up. "I lick them, and kiss them. It makes Ruby giggle, and she says she loves it. It's just what feels right. Then we snuggle, watch some videos, eat a snack. It's calming." Blake smiled at the memory. Ruby always loved snuggling up, naked and sweaty as they were. Blake would cuddle into her chest, and Ruby would gently stroke her ears, Blake purring all the while. It was heavenly.

"Blake, that _is_ aftercare...didn't Ruby ever mention it?" Neon pressed.

Blake shook her head. "No, it's just our routine. I like it, she likes it, I didn't think it was a thing."

"Aftercare is really important." Neon noted. "With BDSM, you get into some pretty intense characters. Weiss isn't a cruel mistress, and I'm not an enslaved animal. Those are just the roles we play, and aftercare is about countering everything about those roles. Bruises and cuts are cleaned and treated, the dom makes the sub feel loved and appreciated, no matter how extreme the degradation."

"An enslaved animal?" Blake growled.

"Yes, an enslaved animal." Neon confirmed. " _My kink_ _._ Not the point Blake. Why are you asking me about this? Shouldn't you be talking to Weiss?"

Blake sighed, a pang of guilt jabbing her heart. "Neon, I had a bad experience, a very, very bad experience with a sadist when I was younger. It left me physically and mentally scarred, and I never told Weiss about it until recently. Yesterday, when Weiss admitted her sadomasochism, she looked right at me, and she was scared, so I didn't push, especially not in front of Coco and Velvet."

"And what, you were afraid it was because she's some sado-sicko who abused me?" Neon accused.

Blake flinched at Neon's tone. She was not wrong, not really. It was a stupid, insane fear, but such a deep nagging one that Blake could not help it. It terrified her. "I didn't _want_ to be Neon. It's stupid, I know, I wish my mind didn't go anywhere near that place. I _love_ Weiss, and the thought that she could be anything like...like the one who hurt me...I just...needed to be sure."

Neon's glare faded, replaced with pity. Tears welled in Blake's eyes as her fellow Faunus crossed the alley to pull her into an embrace. "I understand. I'm not happy about it, but I understand."

" _Fuck_ , I fucked up." Blake buried her face in Neon's neck, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Just a little." Neon encouraged. "But it's okay. Everyone fucks up, and you can make up for it by listening to me, and talking to Weiss." She pulled away, cupping Blake's face and looking her in the eyes. "Weiss is one of the most caring people I've ever met. She spent every second possible making me feel loved. She never hurt me maliciously, she never made me feel unsafe. Sadism is her kink, but that doesn't make her a sadist. She won't ever hurt someone who doesn't consent, and she'll treat her partner like royalty afterward. I fell in love with her for a reason Blake. She made me feel like no one ever has before...the spankings were just a bonus."

Blake could not help but smirk at the joke. She nodded. "Well, when you put it that way...thank you Neon, and I'm sorry I misjudged you both."

Neon smiled sadly, leaning in to peck Blake on the lips. "I'm sorry you had a shitty experience, and that I snapped at you."

"You didn't know." Blake shook her head.

"Still, now you need to make this right." Neon advised.

Blake hugged Neon again, and they parted ways. Blake was still uneasy about the subject, but at the very least she was confident in Weiss' integrity. Now she only had to talk to her...and admit she had gone behind her back. This was going to suck.

* * *

Weiss chewed on her pen mindlessly, borderline salivating over the sight before her: Ruby's rear.

Splayed across the beds, Ruby dozed with her headphones on. Weiss could faintly hear a techno tune from her desk, the volume too loud for any reasonable person. But for once Weiss was far too distracted to scold her. The rear drew her gaze and nothing short of a slap across the head could drag her away. It was mesmerizing. Though not as voluptuous and shapely as Blake's, Ruby's was beautiful in its own right, especially when clad in the same black skinny jeans Weiss had leered at for years when worn by Blake. Smaller in scale, that was all Ruby's was, just as delicious to behold. Weiss wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into its supple flesh and...wait, what was she thinking? Ruby was her girlfriend. She did not have to hold back anymore!

"Hmm wha...Weiss?" Ruby gasped. Pulling off her headphones, she craned her neck to look behind her. Weiss had climbed onto the bed, laying her head on Ruby's butt, arms wrapped tightly around her thighs. She looked very comfortable.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss responded.

Weiss looked up just enough for Ruby to see the peaceful smile on her face. As strange as her actions were, it was beautiful to see Weiss so serene. It made Ruby smile in turn. "Comfy?"

Weiss hummed, closing her eyes and planting a kiss on Ruby's bottom. "Yes, very."

 _Well, this was happening._

"You uh...like my butt?" Ruby asked.

"Mhm." Weiss confirmed. "I do."

 _Well, that seemed obvious in hindsight._

"I like Blakey's butt better." Ruby said. "It's bigger."

"Size isn't everything." Weiss encouraged. "You are perfect just the way you are Ruby, as is Blake."

"Aw, thanks Weiss...I get paranoid sometimes, about my fat." Ruby admitted.

"You _could_ stand to cut back on the sweets, but only for health reasons." Weiss noted. "I have no issue with your...cushion." Ruby giggled, wiggling her rear against Weiss' cheek. Weiss grunted, clutching tighter. "Cushions don't move."

"Cushions don't do a lot of things." Ruby smirked.

"Behave, or I'll spank you." Weiss threatened.

"Please do!" Ruby cheered.

Blake chose the moment to open the door, causing both Weiss and Ruby to freeze, Weiss' hand suspended in midair as Blake took in the scene before her. Ruby bit her lip. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Weiss replied.

"No." Ruby answered.

Blake scoffed, closing the door and moving to sit on the bed. Weiss let go of Ruby's thighs, allowing her to sit cross legged, while Weiss sat neatly on the edge. "So, is everything sorted?" Weiss asked.

Blake grimaced. She had told them she was going to finish organizing her approaching absence. She had only talked to most of her professors already. Usually they were satisfied by a simple explanation of "Faunus health issues." None of them were overtly racist it seemed, her history teacher in particular told her to take all the time she needed. A Faunus herself, she understood what was coming from scent alone. But today Blake had lied. She had lied to her mates, in doubt of one, and instead sought out Neon. And she needed to own up to that. "No, not yet. I didn't talk to my teachers."

Weiss and Ruby both looked confused. "What did you do?" Ruby asked.

Blake swallowed. "I...talked to Neon."

Weiss' expression tightened. "What about?"

"About yesterday...about what you're into." Blake admitted.

"Oh." Weiss blanched, the frightened look back in her eyes.

Blake's heart ached with guilt. "I'm sorry. I went behind your back, and you deserve better from me."

Weiss did not seem very reassured. "I had hoped you would ask me first, but it's…" She closed her eyes, the words catching in her throat. "I-it's fine. I understand. I know how it sounded, and I know you're worried, but you don't have to be. It's just a kink. I won't do it if you're uncomfortable with it. I just want you to be comfortable with me. I-I promise I won't try anything." Her voice lost composure and she fell silent, hands clenched in her lap as she visibly shrank away from Blake, as if being scolded.

Blake hated seeing anyone like that, least of all Weiss. Both she and Ruby moved at the same time, Blake reaching over to grasp her hands as she sat beside her, Ruby hugging her from behind. "Weiss, breathe." Ruby advised.

"Weiss-" Blake started.

"I won't ever hurt you Blake." Weiss declared. "I promise I'm not like that-"

"Weiss, shhh, calm down, it's okay." Blake cut her off.

Weiss clutched Blake's hand in her own, trembling. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this is my fault." Blake shook her head.

"But I'm the one who likes causing pain." Weiss protested.

"It's not that simple, and you know it." Blake countered.

"It's the truth." Weiss insisted.

"No it's not Weiss." Ruby challenged.

"It doesn't matter." Weiss sighed. "I won't do it anymore."

"That's not fair." Ruby noted.

"Weiss, look at me." Blake instructed. Weiss glanced at Blake before making eye contact. Blake reached up to cup her cheek, drawing her into a slow, gentle kiss, before leaning her forehead against Weiss'. "I love you, Weiss, I always have, and I always will. Yes, sadism does concern me, but I have handled this very poorly. I'm the one who should be sorry. You can't apologize for who you are, not when you've never caused someone malicious harm. Neon told me how happy you made her, how carefully you treated her, and I believe it...Ruby, she doesn't push me, but there is a side of her I can't satisfy because I'm uncomfortable doing so. Telling you to stop isn't fair to either of you, so I won't. Just...tone it down when I'm around, please?"

Weiss stared at Blake silently, slightly dazed, then she turned to Ruby. "Ruby, are you okay with this?"

Ruby smiled, pecking Weiss on the cheek. "As long as all of us are okay, I'm okay...I'm really having fun Weiss. It's new and exciting, and hey, we just had our first...speed bump! We're doing great!"

Weiss scoffed. "Yes, I suppose some drama was going to occur eventually...I was just...my last relationship, before Neon, ended because I frightened her. She was very meek and shy, and I was growing impatient. When things finally heated up, I dug my nails in. It just felt right at the time. She cried out, pushed me away and fled...she broke up with me via text. I was heartbroken and confused, and angry and just...scared, about what I'd done wrong. I thought I was being too pushy, but it wasn't until I hurt her that she ran...it wasn't until Neon that I realized why I did it. She opened my eyes to a lot of things, helped me explore my limits...made me feel...strong. I don't think I ever thanked you Blake, for giving me that push. If none of that ever happened, I don't know what we would be right now, or how we would have handled this."

"Possibly panic, screaming, scratching, hitting." Blake smirked.

"Two of those don't sound so bad." Ruby joked.

"Screaming and scratching?" Weiss asked.

"Usually not bad things...in this context." Ruby grinned.

"Hmm, I have a few scars to prove it...others scars, not...you know, the ones on my back." Weiss fumbled. She indeed carried many little white scars on her back, similar to, but more serious than Ruby's. Weiss encouraged Neon to dig deep.

"I like 'em 'cuz we match." Ruby chuckled.

"Hmm, better than any tattoo." Weiss smiled.

"Heals quicker though." Ruby noted.

"How would you know?" Weiss asked.

"Aunt Raven has a tattoo I designed." Ruby explained. "I got to watch it being done."

"And where is this tattoo?" Blake asked.

Ruby smirked. "Left buttock!"

* * *

Ren woke in the middle of the night. It was unusual for him, as he usually slept straight through to his alarm without trouble. More than that, something was not quite right. Something was missing. Then it hit him. Nora's snoring. The bedroom was oddly silent. Sitting up, he could see the door open a crack, allowing a glimpse of the light beyond. Ren was not particularly worried. Nora often had to get up to use the bathroom during the night. Still, he decided it was wise to check. He swiveled out of bed and walked from the room. The living room was dark but the kitchen was lit up. Following the light, he soon found Nora.

Nora was sitting at the kitchen table, an ice cream carton before her. She held a spoon in her hand, it was overly large but somehow fitting. She was sniffling, with the occasional tear running down her face. "Nora, what's wrong?" Ren asked.

Nora jolted and looked up. "Oh...Ren...I was just...it's nothing."

Ren moved to sit beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, talk to me. It's not like you to cry while eating ice cream."

"Well I...I'm just worried." Nora admitted.

"What about?" Ren asked.

"About our daughter." Nora patted her stomach. "I thought eating ice cream would make me feel better, but it isn't working."

"Why are you worried?" Ren pressed. "Are you feeling alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong." Nora shook her head. "It's just, what if we give her a crappy name?" Ren raised a curious eyebrow. "If we give her a lame name, it could define her for her entire life! And if we give her a name that makes it easy to make fun of her…like if it rhymes with something...I don't want our daughter to be bullied."

"I'm sure we'll decide on a fine name." Ren assured her. "And we'll be careful to explore all the possibilities."

"But what if it rhymes with an insult we don't even know about?!" Nora persisted. "What if we give her an alright name, but some serial killer or dictator ends up having the same name?! She'd have to live with that stigma forever!"

"Come on Nora, I'm sure everything will work out." Ren encouraged. "Plus, we'll give her a middle name she can use if the first one doesn't work out. Besides, lots of people we know have weird names, and they all turned out alright. Look at Yang. Her name rhymes with bang."

"Yeah, and she totally owns it." Nora nodded, managing a smile. "Okay, okay, our daughter's name will be great! No need to worry!" Nora looked down, her lip quivered, and she began to cry once more.

"What's wrong now?" Ren asked.

"We're out of ice cream!" Nora whined.


	49. Heat

Chapter 49

Yang stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, using it to dry off before wrapping it around herself. She exited the bathroom and made the short trip across the hallway to her room. She slipped through the door and turned to the dresser, sliding a drawer open to grab some underwear.

"Oh Yang." Pyrrha called from behind her.

Pyrrha's voice was different, deeper, and Yang would have said sultry if not for how it wobbled. "What's up?" Yang asked, turning around. The sight that met her was a shocking one. Pyrrha sat on the edge of the bed, clad in lacy, skimpy lingerie, accompanied by thigh-highs and a garter belt, all a rich crimson that matched her hair. The attire was fairly standard fare from the "sexy lingerie" section, notable only for how revealing it was, but Yang had never seen Pyrrha wearing anything like it. A pair of fluffy pink handcuffs dangled from her fingers. The look on Pyrrha's face was superficially confident, but there was doubt in her eyes. Even if Pyrrha was less sure of herself than her appearance was meant to convey, Yang was sold, at a loss for words. She could only manage one. " _Wow_."

"I-I thought we could try out my...s-surprises." Pyrrha explained.

 _Took her long enough to work up the courage_ _._ Yang thought. "Y-yeah, let's do it." She let her towel drop. "You want those cuffs on me or you?"

"You...i-if you don't mind." Pyrrha replied.

Yang found Pyrrha's rapid shifts between confidence and nerves to be absolutely adorable. "Not at all." Pyrrha stood, allowing Yang to slide onto the bed. Initially she laid down face-up. Pyrrha gestured with her hand for Yang to turn over, and she did so. Pyrrha clasped one cuff around Yang's prosthetic wrist, then fumbled as she tried to loop the other through the gaps in the headboard. "I didn't think pink was your color."

"It's not, but they're just the cutest." Pyrrha cheered. "I mean uh…" She failed to finish the thought as she clamped the remaining cuff on Yang's free wrist. "Now then, the other _surprises._ " Pyrrha paused. Yang could barely contain her excitement. It was so unlike Pyrrha to initiate, let alone do anything out of the ordinary. Sure, handcuffs were amateur-level kink stuff, and the lingerie was nothing if not conventional, but for Pyrrha it was major progress, far outside her comfort zone. "Shoot."

"What's wrong?" Yang tried to turn around to look at Pyrrha, but she put a hand on her back, pushing her down.

"I-I just forgot a blindfold." Pyrrha declared. "Um...what could...here." Pyrrha grabbed a shirt from the floor and used it to hastily cover Yang's head. It was not the sexiest solution, but it did the trick.

Yang could hear Pyrrha digging around under the bed, then opening a box before fumbling around with something. The sighs and huffs she made indicated her growing frustration and a consequent dip in confidence. Yang felt the need to do something to keep her on track. A joke would work. "You practically threw a bag over my head. I don't know if you're about to fuck me or waterboard me."

"Siopí!" Pyrrha shouted, firmer than anything she had said so far. Then with a _smack_ , Yang felt a sharp sting on her rear. She whimpered and jolted, before falling silent and still. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha gasped. Yang could hear something fall to the floor. "I didn't mean...I did it without thinking and I should have asked and I-"

Pyrrha was panicking, babbling on, and Yang knew she had to do something. She easily slipped the cuffs. They were not tight, and Yang's prosthetic allowed her to narrow her hand unnaturally besides. In an instant she flipped over and sat up, pulling the shirt off her head and tossing it aside. She found Pyrrha standing there, hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes, shaking. Yang reached up and pulled her into a seated position beside her on the bed. "Pyrrha-"

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Pyrrha pleaded. "I just wanted-"

"Shh." Yang silenced her, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised, that's all." Yang noticed the riding crop on the floor beside the bed, an elaborate "P" embroidered on the handle. _Could it really be Pyrrha's?_ "Calm down, everything's fine."

"Did...did I hurt you?" Pyrrha asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I mean I did but not really in a bad way."

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting...that...uh...I actually...kinda' liked it." Yang admitted. "Which is surprising...and a little conflicting...where did you even get a riding crop? There's no way you could have fit one in that bag the other day."

"It's not actually mine." Pyrrha explained. "It's Ruby's." Yang raised a curious eyebrow. "Well, Penny's formerly. When I was moving the last of my things I bumped the bed and it fell from the headboard, it must have been pinned against the wall. I called Ruby to ask what to do with it, and she...she suggested I put it to use. Apparently they lost it before they ever got to use it. And then when I did try it I did it all wrong and I'm sorry-"

" _Pyrrha_ , it's fine!" Yang insisted.

"She told me to tap you lightly on the inner thighs." Pyrrha continued. "She called it a _precision tool_. Then I just went and smacked you. I guess I was trying to get into the right mindset...maybe I did a little too much."

"It was really, _really_ hot, I assure you." Yang encouraged. "Well, maybe more adorable than really hot. You need to be more confident."

"I know, I'm sorry." Pyrrha sighed.

"Stop apologizing." Yang commanded. Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak. "And don't apologize for that!"

"I blew the mood didn't I?" Pyrrha groaned. "I had a whole thing planned out too."

"You could re-cuff me and we could pick up where we left off." Yang suggested.

"I feel like the moment's passed." Pyrrha frowned.

Yang reached down to pick up the riding crop, and for the first time noticed something on the floor beside it - a very large yellow strap-on. "Uh...Pyrrha...was this your other surprise?" Yang held up the sex toy.

"Yeah, I was going to tease you a bit, then hit you with the surprise." Pyrrha nodded.

"It's huge!" Yang exclaimed.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked. "It's not even as big as the dildo you got me for my birthday last year."

"You mean the _comically oversized_ one?" Yang asked. "That was a _joke_ gift."

"Oh...huh." Pyrrha said.

"You've been with a man before, you _must_ know that's not a normal size." Yang pressed.

"Well, it's not _that_ much bigger than Ren." Pyrrha explained.

"It's not?" Yang gasped. "He's...holy shit, I always thought Nora was exaggerating. So uh...that fivesome..."

"Well...maybe." Pyrrha allowed. "I still need to work up the courage-"

"Wait, you're really considering it?" Yang was taken aback.

"I mean...sure." Pyrrha nodded. "I want to try new things. I already deeply care for Nora and Jaune, and my love for Ren has never faded. I can see myself...allowing such an arrangement."

"Lingerie, toys and BDSM, what's next a harem?" Yang chuckled. "I like this new you, so exciting, and what did you yell when you whipped me?"

"Siopí, it means 'silence' in Mistrali." Pyrrha answered. "It's what a Mistrali matron yells to bring her husband or children to heel. I wasn't really sure how to be firm and all that, except how my parents used to discipline me..."

"Well, it's sexy as hell." Yang enthused. "Say something else! Something sexy!"

"Um...eíste ntónats mou." Pyrrha said.

"Hmm...perfect." Yang moaned. "What does it mean?"

"You are my donut." Pyrrha replied.

Yang smiled. "I totally am."

* * *

Weiss awoke to moaning. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she was met by lidded silver, and such dilated gold they appeared black. Blake's heat had officially begun.

Blake in heat was...a ferocious lover to say the least. Their first time had been quite calm and peaceful in comparison, with Weiss and Ruby both serving Blake loyally after their own orgasms. This was a completely different Blake. She took and gave in equal, aggressive measure, seemingly endless in her stamina. Blake devoured them as if they were her last meals, mounting and rutting them. Weiss had used a feeldoe on numerous occasions with Neon, but never had she been so aggressively rutted as she was by Blake. It was glorious, it was euphoric...it was exhausting. The first day passed in a haze of pleasure and pain, blood was drawn tooth and nail, and they loved every second of it. Luckily, the rooms were relatively soundproofed, and even then Weiss kept a gag in as often as possible.

Difficulties arose on the second day. They barely managed to sleep during the night, Blake's urges only allowing for a few hours break at most. She tried to reign them in, if only a little, but as she described it, they were like holding a ball under water, the only way to win was to give in. So give in they did, they gave their all, over and over again, until they literally could not give any more, and passed out.

* * *

"Ruby...Ruby, sweetie wake up." Blake whispered.

Ruby scrunched her face up. Yawning, she slowly opened her eyes to see Blake's flushed face. "Blake? Are you-" She yawned again. "Ready to go again?"

Blake frowned. "I think you should go to my room, Weiss too. You need more rest, and you won't get it here."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We can handle it. Just need a power nap."

Blake frowned even more, hands balling in the sheets. "Ruby...if you are very, very certain, I won't push anymore. God knows I want you head between my legs right now...but please, don't push yourself farther than you can. You're exhausted, you're trying your best, but you don't have my stamina...please go get some proper rest."

Ruby could feel her eyes drooping. Shaking her head to stay awake, she sighed and nodded. "O-" She yawned once more. "-kay...Coco and Velvet will probably be there, so we'll...tag them in."

Blake huffed a chuckle. "Some wrestling match this is." Reaching over, she shook Weiss, who awoke with a start.

"Pickles!" Weiss exclaimed. "Oh B-" She yawned. "Blake, sorry I fell asleep."

Blake smiled, gently cupping Weiss' face and leaning in for a kiss. Weiss blearily melted into it, attempting to follow when Blake pulled away. "Go with Ruby, get some rest." Weiss opened her mouth to object, but Blake lay a finger on her lips, silencing her. "No arguments. Go, now. I love you both."

Weiss pouted, but gave in when a half-dressed Ruby threw her nighty and underwear at her. "What about you?" Weiss pulled on her panties, and Blake reached over to Ruby's desk drawer, pulling free a bag of rolled blunts and a lighter.

"Catnip will take the edge off." Blake replied. "If Coco and Velvet are up for it, they'll come over...Weiss, are you sure you're comfortable with that."

Weiss pulled her nighty on before fixing Blake with a frown. "I would prefer to be here at the time, but I stand by my words Blake."

Blake smiled, waiting for Weiss to shrug on a robe before pulling her into a hug from behind, burying her nose in Weiss' hair and drinking in her scent. "I love you. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice." Weiss smirked. "But a few more will never hurt."

"I love you." Blake chuckled. "Ruby... _Ruby_."

Dozing on a chair, Ruby shook awake and jumped top her feet. "I'm awake, I'm awake...group hug?"

Weiss opened her arms, and Ruby ambled over with a smile on her face, falling onto Weiss and wrapping around both her girlfriends. "Hmm, comfy and warm."

"Don't fall asleep again." Weiss ordered.

"Mngno promises." Ruby mumbled.

"Alright, come on." Weiss pushed Ruby away. "Before you pass out, kiss Blake goodnight.

Blake poked her head around Weiss, and Ruby gave her a final, sleep kiss. "Gnight Blakey, play nice."

Blake shuddered, then grinned, rubbing her nose against Ruby's. "No promises."

* * *

Coco was just slipping off her robe when a knock rung from the door. She sighed, giving Velvet, who lay nude beneath the covers, a tight grin. "Soon babe." Velvet pulled the covers further up to her chin, face flushed. With medication her flares were very rare now, but they still hit fairly hard when they arose. Neon had probably come by. Whenever Sun was off doing something she tended to hang around with them. She'd probably join in anyway. As Coco pulled her robe's sash tight something thumped against the door.

" _I'm awake!_ " Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby?" Coco opened the door to reveal a rather bedraggled Weiss holding Ruby by the scruff of her top, the girl in question rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, I kinda' dozed off." Ruby apologized.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, no." Coco lied. "Come in. I guess Blake went into heat?" She closed the door as the pair walked in. Ruby flopped onto Blake's bed and fell asleep on the spot.

Weiss sighed, sitting on the bed's edge to face Coco. Noticing Velvet, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the short notice, but we've been too busy to talk to anyone."

"Emphasis on _busy_ I take it." Coco smirked.

Weiss huffed, rubbing her eyes. "She's voracious...hello Velvet...are you okay?"

Velvet held the sheets up to her nose, face flushed even deeper. "You smell _really_ strong."

Weiss twitched, at first offended before she realized what Velvet meant, and flushed herself. "Oh, sorry Velvet."

"It's okay...it's really nice." Velvet said. "Is Blake uh...is Blake handling things well?"

"Well enough I suppose." Weiss replied. "She convinced us to leave for the night, to get some rest...and if you're willing, she would appreciate the company."

Velvet perked up, a hungry look on her face. "Oh fuck yes!" In a burst, she flung off the covers, baring her entire body to Weiss, who froze as the Faunus crossed the space to hug her, mushing Weiss' face into her rather generous chest. "You guys sleep tight and we'll take good care of her."

"Velvs, honey, boobs, shirt." Coco grinned.

Velvet hastily let go of a rather shellshocked Weiss, allowing Coco to slip a shirt over her head. "Sorry Weiss, I forgot."

"U-uh it's fine." Weiss stammered. "It's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, they're fine...I should get Ruby beneath the covers. Weiss shook her head free of the cobwebs and turned away from the still half-nude Velvet to wrestle the covers from beneath a comatose Ruby, who mumbled in her sleep, snuggling into the pillow.

"Weiss." Coco called. Weiss turned to her, and she took her hand. "Are you all really sure about this?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Coco, Velvet, and thank you." After they left, Weiss slipped beneath the covers, wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl and pulling her close as exhaustion finally caught up to her. "Goodnight Ruby, I love you."

* * *

Weiss awoke to the sound of a door closing.

"Crap." Neon mumbled.

"Mng?" Weiss groaned.

"Sorry Weiss." Neon whispered.

"Neon?" Weiss yawned.

"Afternoon sleepyhead." Neon greeted. "Been worried about you guys."

Weiss allowed herself a drowsy smile. "You worry too much…" She yawned again. "Mnwe, we're fine...just busy."

Neon chuckled and Weiss suddenly picked up the rich scent of caramel mocha. "I know, I can smell it. Also, Velvet texted me. I brought muffins and a mocha, and a hot chocolate for Ruby, if she ever wakes up."

Weiss looked down at her sleeping partner, who had turned around during the night, huddling into Weiss' arms, head laying on her shoulder, her red streaked hair flowing gracefully over her back. It had grown substantially since the start of the year, slowly but surely, not nearly to Weiss' or even Blake's length, but still a far cry from the near bob cut she sported when they met. It was beautiful. Weiss could not help but run her fingers through it. Looking up at Neon, she smiled. Neon sat on Velvet's bed, a tray of cups in her lap and a plate of muffins in her hand. "Thank you Neon."

"Ah, it's no problem." Neon shrugged. "Heat's taxing on loved ones."

"Believe me, I know now." Weiss agreed. "I was honestly expecting yours to come first however."

"Mine tends to come some time before Solstice, so not much longer now!" Neon noted. Weiss shifted into a more seated position, not waking Ruby who continued sleeping like a stone, cuddling into Weiss' stomach and whining sleepily. "Everything she does is adorable." Neon passed over a mocha, taking her own from the tray before putting it on the bedside table along with the muffins.

"Too adorable, it's criminal." Weiss nodded. "Thank you." Taking a sip, she nearly moaned as the hot, creamy liquid coated her tongue. "God I love you right now."

"Only right now?" Neon giggled.

Grinning at the jab, Weiss still felt the need to reassure her friend. "Come over here." Putting aside her cup, Neon moved to kneel beside Weiss, who leaned over to bump her nose against Neon's. "I love you." Weiss murmured, before catching Neon in a gentle kiss.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Neon's gaze lowered. "Heya Ruby."

Looking down, Weiss was met with sleepy silver eyes and a smirk. "Hey you two, ha-" Ruby yawned. "Having fun without me?"

"Just waiting for you sleepyhead, c'mere." Neon leaned down and began peppering Ruby's face with kisses. Ruby laughed and giggled until Neon caught her lips, ending the assault with a final strike.

"You taste like chocolate." Ruby noted.

"Hot chocolate." Neon confirmed. "I brought you one."

Ruby perked up. "Oh, she's a keeper Weissy."


	50. Splash

Chapter 50

After finishing their late breakfast, Ruby and Weiss headed to the showers to freshen up. The smell of sex was an alluring thing in small doses, but left too long it simply smelled of stale sweat and...other things. Weiss refused to inflict that on Neon any longer, in spite of her insistence that the smell was hot. Luckily, Ruby kept a portion of her wardrobe in Blake's room, and for the most part it fit Weiss perfectly, though she would have to forego a bra for now. Normally, Ruby, Weiss and Blake alternated who showered with whom, as the stalls were not quite spacious enough for three, small as Ruby and Weiss were, and their tendency to get frisky made for more issues. But today, not only was alternation not needed, they did not feel the need to initiate anything. Apart from a few kisses, things remained calm, even as they assisted in washing each other's hair and bodies, and act they always enjoyed due to its sheer intimacy.

One completely sexless shower later, they returned to the room refreshed, and doused with some of Ruby's and Weiss' favourite perfume - strawberry. They opened the door to a new sight.

"Hey guys, don't mind me." Coco groaned. "I'm just being old and used up." She looked like Weiss and Ruby had felt the prior night, normally perfect hair messy and untamed, her robe crumpled and loosely tied as she splayed out over Velvet's bed. Even her glasses were crooked, because of course she was still wearing them.

"Woman down!" Ruby joked.

"I'll call an ambulance." Weiss added.

"Tell my mother...she's a vain bitch." Coco chuckled.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Ruby said.

"Oh, I do." Coco scoffed. "But I love her too much to say it to her face."

Laughing, Ruby moved to the edge of the bed, taking Coco's hand. "Come on, under the covers."

" _Mng_." Coco managed. Lethargically, Coco allowed herself to be pulled up. Ruby pulled back the covers and Coco slipped beneath.

As Ruby replaced the covers, she eyed Coco's glasses. "You don't sleep with them on, do you?"

"Hmm?" Coco hummed. "Oh, no, not usually. Sometimes I forget though."

"Why do you wear them all the time?" Weiss asked.

"My eyes are fucked." Coco yawned. "Overly dilated, takes too long to adjust to light, hurts like hell. The glasses help."

Weiss froze with her hand extended toward the lamp. "Oh, that's good to know."

"But you gave me your pair when you confronted Cinder." Ruby noted.

"I channeled the pain into fury, as my stylist taught me." Coco explained. "Besides, you looked cute as hell, totally worth it."

"I'll try wearing them more often." Ruby smiled.

"You're a saint." Coco smirked.

"Where did Neon go?" Weiss asked.

"She dropped by to visit, saved my ass." Coco replied. "Well, almost. I've got hellish scratch marks."

"You tagged her in?" Ruby asked.

"I opened the door, they looked at her and said, 'three's a crowd' and told me to go get some sleep...I haven't done a marathon like that in months."

"Is this what Velvet was like?" Ruby inquired.

"When a flare was bad, yeah." Velvet confirmed. "It's been ages...I've gotten rusty and weak. They chewed me up and spat me back out."

"How long do you think Neon will last?" Weiss asked.

"Til midnight, probably." Coco shrugged. "That girl goes down like a sack of bricks on a _good_ day."

"Hmph, I thought I was just that good." Weiss pouted.

"I think you're great." Ruby encouraged.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you Ruby."

* * *

Coco fell asleep quickly, so Ruby and Weiss elected to continue dozing, Ruby eventually falling asleep again. Weiss was used to operating on less sleep than normal, and so found herself wide awake. She spent the time browsing videos on her scroll, and sending texts to Winter and Yang, updating them on the situation. Blake had explained herself to Yang personally, a greatly amusing situation filled with much ribbing on Yang's part. Just as she was reassuring Yang that yes, her bean was indeed still attached, there was a loud thump on the door, and someone fumbled with its handle before it opened.

" _Wooph_ , that was _fun_ , like being fucked between a hard place and a hard place!" Neon cheered. She shoved the door shut and stumbled over to Velvet's bed, where she promptly fell on top of Coco.

Coco yelped. "What the fuck?!" She pushed up from the pillow and craned her neck around. "Ugh, Neon, move you bony ass off of me."

"Can't, sex coma." Neon mumbled.

"God help me, I will bite your tail, girl." Coco threatened.

"Blake beat you to it." Neon chuckled.

"Neon, down." Weiss firmly ordered.

"...yes mistress." Neon responded, gently removing herself from Coco. She crawled over to Weiss, who reached over to pull her head onto her lap.

Weiss grinned. "Good girl."

* * *

The next few days saw them all come and go from Blake's company. Ruby joined Velvet until the next morning, then leaving to be replaced by Weiss. Ruby swapped with Neon that night, with Weiss tagging in Coco the next day. It was an enlightening experience for the two, and Blake, if she remembered more than a haze of warmth, moans and pleasure. They learned that Velvet was a lot stronger than she looked, that Coco was a lot more submissive than she seemed, and that Neon could only last three orgasms before passing out.

Finally, however, after six days, when Velvet came to relieve Ruby and join Coco, she walked in on the three of them sleeping peacefully. Blake continued to sleep long after the others awoke, seemingly dead to the world. Weiss explained that this was normal. Blake slept for two days after her first unsuppressed heat, but had since only ever slept for a day or so. Weiss used this time to catch up on her schoolwork, and Ruby attempted to do the same, but spent more of her time fussing over her near comatose girlfriend. The next morning, Blake awoke, and immediately scrambled out of bed to vomit into a wastebasket.

"Ugh, I fucking hate this bullshit!" Blake growled between dry heaves. "I should get a hysterectomy."

After the rude awakening, they had dressed and escorted Blake to the bathroom, where Weiss now held Blake's hair back while Ruby rubbed her back soothingly. "But what if you wanna' have a kid one day?" Ruby asked.

"I'll adopt...or guilt Weiss into carrying." Blake replied. She heaved and choked again.

" _Blakey_." Ruby admonished.

"I'd crumple like a house of cards." Weiss admitted.

Ruby swatted Weiss' shoulder, and Blake giggled. "Weiss, don't enable her."

"Aw, you'd carry a baby for me?" Blake asked, ignoring Ruby.

"I'd carry a whole litter for you." Weiss confirmed.

Blake chuckled, then heaved again. "There are happy tears mixed with the pain tears."

"I know sweetie." Weiss smiled.

"Is a litter even possible for us?" Ruby asked.

"Uh-" Blake started.

"It is, depending upon the traits of the father." Weiss answered for her. "Twins, triplets and more are common among many varieties of Faunus."

"Of course you'd know that." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I do my research." Weiss huffed.

"On Faunus breeding?" Blake smirked.

"Oh, now you're making it weird." Weiss complained.

"This is already pretty weird." Ruby observed.

Blake dry heaved again. "What this is, fucking sucks."

* * *

Winter's training sessions with Raven were increasingly taking their toll. Winter was getting better, but Raven was a master, and still tossed her around with ease. Summer grew more and more worried, as every day she was faced with the visible evidence of the beatings Winter was enduring. Bruises routinely covered her face and body, and at times she struggled to walk without a limp. She would sit in front of the television all day, ice packs covering her most recent injuries, then get up and go for another round. Summer would massage Winter's aching limbs, encouraging her to take a day off, or to ask Raven to take it easy for a while, but Winter would always refuse, insisting that all was well.

Then one day, Winter stood up to get out of bed, her injured knee promptly gave way and she fell flat on her face. Summer finally put her foot down. Winter was taking a day off, and Summer was not about to budge. Winter acquiesced, reluctantly, and also agreed when Summer suggested she instead use the gym's pool for some relaxation. The gym was outfitted with a number of aquatic amenities, including a full-sized pool fit for swimming competitions, and several hot and cold pools for therapeutic use. Originally it was just supposed to be Summer and Winter, but the plan soon morphed and grew until it became an after-hours get-together that included Raven, Glynda, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Jaune as well. Parts of the gym remained open late into the night, but the pool closed in the evening, so the group would have the facilities all to themselves.

Summer and Winter were the first to arrive. Summer, wearing a silver one piece, guided Winter to the hot pool, basically a jacuzzi outfitted for use in physical therapy. Winter had chosen to wear an elaborate white bikini with straps Summer suspected would leave bizarre tan lines were it ever worn outside. It left most of Winter's bruises visible, and Summer could not help but wince was Winter took a seat in the water, a pained grimace on her face. They barely had any time to relax before Nora and Jaune arrived.

Ren and Jaune had been excited about the invitation, mostly for Nora's sake. It seemed pregnancy was really taking its toll on her, as she was often lethargic and rarely had the energy to leave the house. An evening at the pool was the perfect excuse to get her up and out, and one Nora was enthusiastic about to boot. Jaune came clad in rather standard blue swim trunks, carefully sliding into the main pool as Nora stood on the edge. Wearing a pink bikini that looked painfully tight - probably purchased before her pregnancy - Nora hesitated for a moment.

"Come on in." Jaune beckoned. "Water's fine."

Nora looked around, then a manic smirk flashed across her face. "Cannonball!" She shouted, leaping into the water and producing an impressive splash.

"Take it easy, the baby-" Jaune started.

"Oh, she's fine." Nora waved him off, giggling. "How could I not do a cannonball when I'm shaped like a cannonball?"

"Meh, good point." Jaune shrugged. "Just...be careful."

"Don't you worry." Nora enthused. "I'm just here to take it easy, to relax, to let all my aches and pains just melt away…" Nora floated on her back, eyes closed, a contented smile on her face. "Oh, make sure I don't float away." Jaune rolled his eyes and grabbed Nora's ankle, giving a little tug to arrest her motion. "Thanks for the invite Mama Rose!"

"You're welcome Nora." Summer responded. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." Nora replied. "I've been pretty tired lately, but it's all good. I can't wait for this little gal to pop out so I can go back to normal!"

"You'll get there sooner than you think." Summer encouraged. "With Ruby...it all just seemed to go so fast."

"With Yang it dragged on for an eternity." Raven chuckled, strolling in. She wore a skimpy red bikini that was probably a size or two too small, which only served to accentuate her already enticing figure. "And then I was in labor for like 16 hours. It's as if she was fighting to stay in there. She's always been a stubborn one." She made her way over to Winter and Summer, taking a seat across from them. She fixed Winter with an amused look. "Finally couldn't take it, huh?"

"No I-" Winter started.

"No, this was my idea." Summer cut in. "Winter wanted to have another lesson, even though she can barely walk."

"She told me not to go easy on her." Raven shrugged.

"Well I'm telling you-" Summer began.

"Summer, _it's fine._ " Winter cut her off. "I'm learning a lot. I can live with a little pain."

"That's the spirit." Raven smirked. "I take it you'll be ready for your regular session on Monday?"

"Yes ma'am." Winter confirmed. Summer sighed and shook her head. Winter swiftly changed the subject, much to Summer's chagrin. As the trio chatted, Yang, Pyrrha and Ren arrived, just having finished up their shifts. Ren sat on the edge of the pool near Jaune and Nora, dangling his feet into the water.

Still floating on her back, Nora slapped her arm on the surface of the water, splashing Ren's green trunks. "Hurry up and jump in." Nora beckoned. Ren shrugged and slid into the water. "You too Yang!"

Yang, clad in a yellow bikini, walked over and stood beside the pool, arms crossed in front of her. "Long time, no see." She smirked. Picking a spot near Nora but still a safe distance away, she leapt into the pool, producing a splash that swamped Nora and sent her scrambling. Yang laughed until Nora popped up from under the water to spit a stream into Yang's face. "Oh, now you've done-"

"No roughhousing." Pyrrha commanded. In her red one piece, she looked every inch the lifeguard she was trained to be.

"Oh, _fine_." Nora huffed.

"So Nora, where have you been?" Yang asked. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, I've just been tired and...wait...you have two arms!" Nora exclaimed. She rushed to Yang and grabbed her prosthetic. " _Oh. My. God._ This is so cool!"

"Nora, you knew Yang got a prosthetic." Ren noted.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this cool!" Nora enthused. "Even the pictures don't do it justice!"

"It is pretty awesome." Yang smiled.

"Does it work like a real arm?" Nora asked.

"Pretty much." Yang replied. "I'm still getting used to it, and my sense of touch is a little dull, but it's better than I could ever have imagined. It does some stuff human arms can't do too." Spinning it at the wrist, Yang rotated her hand several times. "And it has a vibrate mode."

"Vibrate mode?!" Nora squealed.

"Yep, vibrate mode." Yang confirmed. Pyrrha rolled her eyes "It's exactly what you're thinking."

"Between your magic fingers and vibrate mode...this fivesome has to happen!" Nora declared. "The sooner the better!"

Everyone looked to Pyrrha. "Well...okay, why not?" Pyrrha agreed. She sounded a little less than eager.

"Fuck yeah!" Yang cheered. "This is gonna' be awesome!"

"We'll need to lay out some ground rules and pick a date, but yeah...I can do this." Pyrrha continued. "It'll be fun."

"Don't force yourself." Ren cautioned.

"Yeah, if you're not totally up for it-" Yang started.

"No, I'm onboard." Pyrrha shook her head. "It's about time I expand my horizons, try new things...all that."

"So Jaune, you down?" Yang asked.

"Uh...sure, yeah...totally." Jaune replied nervously. "I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment."

"Oh, you're fine." Yang rolled her eyes. The five began hashing out the details.

Meanwhile, back at the jacuzzi, things had taken a turn for the confrontational. "You and Weiss have such different bodies." Raven noted. "Are you sure you don't have any...enhancements?"

"Of course not." Winter waved her off. "I'm perfectly happy with what I was born with. I can't help but notice your bust is suspiciously large though. Cosmetic surgery is quite remarkable these days."

"Oh no, I'm 100% natural." Raven insisted. "Take a look." Raven reached back and unfastened her top, pulling it away. She sank lower into the water, letting her breasts float free in front of her. "Fakes sink."

"I was only teasing." Winter smirked. "You could have just said so."

"Yeah, you could have just said so." Summer repeated.

"You can put your top back on now." Winter noted.

"Nah, I think I'll let the girls hang free for a while." Raven grinned. She sat back up, ensuring her bare breasts were as visible as possible. "It's after hours so nobody's going to see. Besides, it's more comfortable this way. Right Nora?!"

"What's up?" Nora asked. She turned to look to Raven. "We can go topless?! Sweet! This swimsuit's way too tight!" Nora hurriedly removed her top as Ren and Jaune simultaneously rolled their eyes, and Pyrrha's face began to grow red.

"Raven, please put your top back on." Winter requested.

"What, worried you can't compete?" Raven pressed. "Afraid I'll steal your girl?"

"Raven, stop it." Summer admonished. "I know what you're doing and-"

"Raven Branwen, what the hell are you doing?!" Glynda demanded. "You're in public! Put your top on this instant! You too Nora!" She did not even bother to look at Nora before issuing the command. "Raven, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Glyn, I was just-" Raven started.

"I know you're pissed that your crush has a new girl, but you're being childish." Glynda growled. "You're an adult. Start acting like one."

"I...I'm really sorry." Raven finished fastening her top.

"You know, I was really looking forward to having a nice, relaxing night with my friends." Glynda continued. "Now I'm very much not in the mood. I'm going home. Find your own ride."

"Glyn, wait!" Raven implored. She sprung up and chased after Glynda as she left the room.

Everyone in the room fell silent for a few moments, but soon Nora returned to chattering away, even if her audience was less enthusiastic. Winter and Summer were both at a loss. "Does that happen often?" Winter finally asked.

"The crushing or the arguing?" Summer asked.

Winter sighed, burying her face in her hands. Summer leaned against her shoulder, laying a hand on Winter's thigh beneath the water. "I'm just worried that I'm provoking her." Winter said.

"You're not, Raven's just acting out." Summer encouraged. "She doesn't always react...well...when things don't go her way. Glynda usually handles it."

"It sounded like she's done handling it." Winter noted. "I can't help but feel like we've only seen the tip of the iceberg."

"Same." Summer sighed. "And I can't help but feel at least a little responsible."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Winter countered. "I hate to think I'm driving a wedge into their relationship or your friendship."

"No, it's not you." Summer shook her head. "Neither of us can stop living our lives just to please her." She paused. "That said, you should probably cancel your lessons for a few days."

"Absolutely not." Winter refused. "I trust we can maintain a professional relationship when we're training."

"Winter...you're playing with fire here." Summer warned. "Raven can be a bit unpredictable."

"I can handle myself." Winter insisted.

"But can you handle Raven?" Summer pressed.

Winter had no answer.


	51. Breaking Point

Chapter 51

Raven had an awful weekend. Her frantic apologies were enough to convince Glynda to drive her home after the incident at the pool, but Glynda's anger barely cooled. That ride home was silent, and the situation got no better afterward. Raven was sent to sleep on the couch, as she would be for the entirety of the weekend. Then, instead of staying home to spend time with Raven as she usually did on weekends, Glynda went to the gym, claiming she needed to catch up on some paperwork. Raven knew that any attempts to spend the time with Summer would be poorly received by Glynda, and lacking other friends she spent the weekend at home, alone.

It was not as if the situation was totally unexpected. Raven knew she was on thin ice already. In the weeks since Winter had shown up and stolen Summer's heart, Raven had more than once gotten drunk and ended up bitching about the situation at length to Glynda. Looking back with the benefit of hindsight and sobriety, Raven could see how terrible it must have made Glynda feel, having to listen to the love of her life pining over another woman. At the outset of the relationship, Glynda had known that Raven's love for Summer remained undimmed, that she was not Raven's first choice, but Glynda loved her, and Raven did love Glynda. They were good for each other and happy together, and after a few years they could almost forget the unpleasant truth they worked so hard to bury. Now Raven was not only digging it up, she was throwing it in Glynda's face.

Raven arrived at work on Monday aching and sleep deprived, not to mention bad-tempered from a weekend of extreme boredom. She was always strict and stern in teaching her classes, but her frustrated outbursts only increased in frequency and intensity. It was not unprecedented - she had her good days and bad, just like everyone else - and most of her students took it in stride. Raven was just looking forward to getting the day over with so she could go home and maybe get some good rest, but there was one more lesson to teach, one about which Raven was almost enthusiastic.

Winter arrived, already wearing her gi, a towel over her shoulder and a water bottle in her hand. "Start warming up, you know what to do." Raven instructed. She began stretching herself as Winter tossed her towel and bottle aside and got started.

"I apologize for what happened at the pool." Winter apologized. "I feel like I antagonized you a bit and-"

"I don't wanna' talk about it." Raven cut her off. "Just do your stretches."

Raven finished her warm-up first and started pacing back and forth on the mat. After one last stretch Winter joined her, bowing as she took her place before Raven. Raven quickly bowed back. "So, what are we starting with?" Winter asked.

"Free-form mixed martial arts." Raven replied. "Unless you'd rather work on something else first."

"No, that's a good place to start." Winter agreed. "We'll find a weakness in my technique, then work on that."

"Start us off when you're ready." Raven instructed, taking a fighting stance.

Winter took a stance of her own. Raven still found Winter's movements unorthodox, surely the result of her prior training. She wanted to criticize her, but the stance was technically fine, just different. "Okay." Winter nodded. She stepped forward and punched at Raven. She knew it was likely to be her best shot for a good hit. Winter had improved her blocking to the point where she could avoid getting destroyed, but Raven's relentless onslaught rarely left room for counter attack.

Raven firmly blocked the strike and responded with a leg kick. Winter checked it and brought her hands up to successfully block the combination Raven unleashed next. It seemed a bit harder than usual, but nothing Winter could not handle. She tried to pull Raven into a clinch, but Raven pushed her away, throwing an elbow for good measure. Winter managed to duck out of the way. Blocking another wild combination with her hands, Winter managed to throw a low kick the caught Raven just right, tipping her off balance.

Winter pushed forward, grabbed Raven behind the legs and tipped her onto her back. Winter had never successfully taken Raven to the mat, and now entered uncharted territory. She had little training under Raven for the situation, and so fell back on what Ironwood had taught her. From her feet, Winter grabbed one of Raven's legs and dove into a punch at her face. Raven saw it coming a mile away and caught her arm. Like so many times before, Raven's legs lined up on either side of Winter's arm, pressing across her chest until Winter was slammed onto her back. Pulling Winter's arm straight and bucking her hips, Raven sunk in the armbar with all her might.

 _Snap!_

Winter whimpered as Raven noticed the sudden drop in pressure in the hold. Looking down, Raven could see Winter's arm bent at a sickening angle. Winter's eyes bulged, staring at the twisted limb. They sat there in silence, Raven releasing the hold as Winter hyperventilated. Too shocked to say anything, they just stared as Winter's gi began to turn red, blood soaking into the cloth. Raven snapped out of the trance. "Lie on your side, arm out straight." She commanded, slowly lowering Winter's broken arm to the mat. "Don't move."

Raven sprung to her feet, racing to the desk near the entrance. She grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for emergency services. With her free hand she grabbed her scroll and texted Glynda. Raven was in trouble and she knew it.

* * *

"I hope Raven warms to Winter." Summer sighed. "I want my best friend back."

"She will or she won't." Glynda grumbled.

"Come on, I'm sure-" Summer started.

Glynda's scroll beeped. She slipped it out of the desk drawer and slid it open. "Raven." She announced. "Shit."

"What is it?" Summer asked.

" _Come now, emergency._ " Glynda read. She shook her head "I really hope this doesn't mean what I think it means." The pair got up and rushed out.

* * *

Raven hung up and reached for the desk drawer. She ripped it open, sending some of the lighter contents spilling to the floor. She spotted what she needed and grabbed it, a pair of scissors. She rushed back to Winter, who was still on the floor, biting her lip as tears filled her eyes. Each breath was accompanied by a barely audible whimper. "Hold still." Raven instructed. "Say something if I cut too far." Winter nodded as Raven slipped the end of the scissors into her sleeve. "You probably shouldn't look."

She cut up the gi's sleeve, to a point just past the injury and below Winter's elbow. Raven was relieved to see the injury was not quite as bad as she had feared. It looked as though both bones in Winter's forearm were broken, and one was just poking through the skin. Winter glanced at the injury, then quickly looked away. Raven noticed that Winter was biting her own lip hard enough to draw blood. She probably should have been screaming in agony. Raven had to admit, she was impressed.

"Okay Winter, you're doing great." Raven encouraged. "The ambulance will be here soon. I'm...I'm sorry I…"

The bell attached to the door chimed as Glynda and Summer burst in. " _Oh my God!_ " Summer gasped. She rushed to Winter's side and gingerly embraced her, careful not to jostle her arm.

" _Raven_ , what happened?" Glynda demanded.

Raven jumped to her feet, but slumped, hanging her head. "A-armbar."

"Did she tap?" Glynda asked.

"N-n...she didn't have a chance." Raven replied. "I...too hard."

"For the love of..." Glynda growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Raven opened her mouth. "No, I don't want to hear it." She shoved Raven aside and knelt before Winter. "It's going to be alright." She turned back toward Raven. "Go wait out front, for the ambulance." Raven sheepishly nodded before rushing out. "I can't believe she would do something like this. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Summer shook her head. "This is...I can't believe it either...Raven...what the hell…"

The ambulance arrived in minutes. Raven directed the paramedics inside, where they stabilized Winter's arm and loaded her onto a stretcher. Summer followed Winter into the ambulance, looking over her shoulder to glare at Raven one last time before the doors were closed and the ambulance rolled away. Before it could get more than a few meters Winter's blood-curdling scream pierced the air as she released all the pain she had been suppressing.

Raven and Glynda stood on the sidewalk as the ambulance drove away. "I'm going to meet them at the hospital." Glynda stated.

"I'll go too." Raven said.

"No, you won't." Glynda ordered. "You're going to stay here and keep an eye on the gym until closing. Then you're going home. I do not want to see you at the hospital. Understand?"

"Y-yes." Raven nodded. She remained standing there even after Glynda walked away.

After a few minutes Yang emerged from the gym. "Hey mom, what happened?"

"I...I broke Winter's arm." Raven answered. "Glynda's...she's pissed and…"

"Damnit...what the fuck?" Yang demanded. "I know you're pissed about her getting with Summer but come on."

"I-I know, I know, I really fucked up." Raven nodded. "I...I don't even know what I can do. I didn't want this, it was an accident, but it was still my fault and they're so angry...I'm in so much shit right now."

* * *

The hours seemed to stretch into an eternity as Raven sat at the desk, staring at the clock. It was pretty much all she had done since Glynda departed. Pyrrha had come by to talk to her. After being told about the situation by Yang, Pyrrha wanted to hear Raven's side of the story. Raven had not pulled any punches. She was angry and jealous, and broke Winter's arm. She had not done it intentionally, but she was ultimately responsible. Pyrrha had responded with obvious disappointment, but at least she had not been openly hostile.

Finally the clock ticked over and it was closing time. Raven locked the doors that needed locking, and ensured everyone was out. Then she headed home. She wanted to go to the hospital, to apologize, to try to salvage what she could of her relationship with Summer, but Glynda had specifically ordered her not to do so, and defying her now was a terrible idea. Glynda had the car, so Raven took a taxi home. When she arrived the light above the front door was on, and things almost seemed normal. As she walked toward the door, Raven could almost believe the situation was not as bad as she had feared, that it would all blow over.

When Raven opened the door her hopes were dashed. "You'll want to make sure the taxi doesn't leave." Glynda advised from her position on a chair, facing the door. Her face was contorted with rage, and she somehow looked angrier than she had earlier. A trio of large suitcases stood between them, the implications clear. "If I forgot anything, let me know and I'll bring it to you at work."

"Glynda I...please don't do this." Raven begged. She pushed past the suitcases, dropping to her hands and knees before Glynda as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! Please don't make me go. I love-"

"I don't want to hear it." Glynda cut her off, coldly staring Raven down. "Take the bags and go. And I mean _go_. I don't want to see you around here again. We're done."

"Please I...I love you." Raven struggled.

"You made it pretty clear who you really love." Glynda growled. "And it's not me. I'm tired of being second prize. I'm sick of hearing you bitch about how Summer doesn't love you back. I'm sick of your jealousy. _Now go_ _._ "

"Glynda, please." Raven whimpered. She was answered by a sharp point toward the door. Slumping, Raven stood, collecting her bags and dragging them toward the entrance. Hazarding a glance back, she was met by an icy glare, and as she shut the door, it finally started to sink in. There would be no forgiveness, not this time.

* * *

Raven's taxi had departed by the time she got outside. She could have called another, but with her luggage and uncertainty over where to go, that was not a good option. She still had her keys, and her car was parked right there. But it was not her car. The paperwork said Glynda owned it, and she had certainly paid for it. Taking it, even with the intention of returning it, would surely not improve Glynda's mood, but Raven decided it did not matter. As far as Raven could tell, the relationship was over anyway. She would take the car, for now, and if Glynda wanted it back, she would give it back.

Raven loaded her bags into the car, got behind the wheel and drove off. She was not sure where she was going other than "away." She considered heading to the gym, but she could not bring herself to go back there so soon after what had happened. Summer's home was another choice. Summer would not be there to be angry at her, as she was still likely at the hospital with Winter, but Yang would be there, and she was similarly angry. The final possibility was potentially the most painful - the hospital. Raven wanted to apologize to Winter, and to Summer, even if they did not want to hear it. Plus, even if Summer hated her now, and Raven was pretty sure she did, she was still Raven's best friend, her rock, her lifeline.

Raven sat in her car in the hospital parking lot for a while, struggling to work up the courage to head inside. Winter had not been taken to the same hospital as Yang, but to a smaller facility nearer the gym. It was where Raven had given birth to Yang, and where Summer had given birth to Ruby. Those happy memories were not enough to lift Raven's spirits. She exited the car and headed inside. After a brief stop at the reception desk, she headed up to Winter's room.

Raven stood outside the door, chewing on her lip. She peered inside to see Winter dozing, with Summer at her side, holding her hand. Her injured arm was wrapped up and partially obscured by her blanket. Raven took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. As she opened the door, Summer's gaze snapped to her, quickly morphing into an angry glare. Raven knew she deserved it. Summer would have been justified if she leapt up and attacked Raven, but she just sat there. "S-Summer-"

"What are you doing here?" Summer demanded.

"I...Glynda...she kicked me out...I...I didn't know where else to go." Raven struggled.

"What makes you think we want you here?" Summer raised her voice.

The sound, and Summer's tightening grip, roused Winter. She took a moment to shake off the cobwebs before squeezing Summer's hand. "Summer, please calm down."

"She broke your arm." Summer growled.

"I know, and it hurt a lot." Winter nodded. "She clearly came here for a reason though. Raven?"

"I...I'm s-sorry." Raven stammered. "I had to apologize-"

"I don't want your apology." Summer hissed.

" _Summer_." Winter cut in. Summer sighed. "May I speak with Raven, in private?"

Summer looked to Winter, who smiled at her. "I...fine." Summer stood, returning her glare to Raven, who shrunk under its intensity. "Do you want anything from the vending machine?"

"Gummy bears." Winter replied. "Oh, not the sugar free ones. _Never_ the sugar free ones."

"Okay Nora." Summer could not quite stifle a chuckle. She brushed past Raven to leave the room.

"W-Winter, I'm so sorry." Raven pleaded. "What I did was terrible and-"

"Apology accepted." Winter smiled.

"Wh-wha?" Raven was taken aback. "That's it?"

"That's it." Winter nodded.

"No yelling, nothing?" Raven persisted.

"No." Winter shook her head. "You messed up. We all mess up. Some mistakes are bigger than others. But you're very clearly sorry, or you wouldn't be here, begging for my forgiveness."

"What painkillers do they have you on?" Raven asked.

"Morphine, but the dose they gave me when I got here is starting to wear off." Winter replied. "I assure you, I'm thinking clearly."

"Well uh...I really wasn't expecting this." Raven struggled. "I guess...I guess I'll get going."

"Hold on." Winter said. "I was half asleep, but didn't you say Glynda kicked you out?" Raven nodded. "Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll get a hotel, at least until I figure out what to do." Raven answered.

"Come stay with us." Winter offered.

"I couldn't...Summer wouldn't allow it." Raven refused.

"She'll allow it." Winter insisted. "Just let me talk to her."

"No, I should just stay at a hotel." Raven shook her head.

"I'll buy the hotel and comp you a room." Winter smirked.

"I...please, I don't want to be a mooch, not again." Raven persisted.

"Then you can be our maid." Winter suggested. "It's been years since I've had one, and I've missed being waited on."

"What, and I'll wear a slutty outfit too?" Raven scoffed.

"Sure, if that's your thing." Winter rolled with it. "I had something else in mind though."

"You're a real piece of work." Raven noted. "I beat the shit out of you - _repeatedly_ \- and break your arm, and you're offering me a job and a place to live."

"Yep." Winter nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it, _for now_ _._ " Raven relented.

"You should probably go before Summer gets back." Winter advised. "That'll give me some time to smooth things over."

Raven smiled and nodded, then turned to leave. She stopped at the door and turned back. "Winter, thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Winter responded.

 _Friend_. Raven had certainly not treated Winter like a friend. No, she had treated her like an enemy, an adversary to be defeated. How could she have gotten it so wrong? No, not now. It was not the time to look a gift horse in the mouth. Raven departed, feeling at once better and worse than when she had arrived. No wonder Winter had stolen Summer's heart, she was perfect, absolutely perfect. A few hours before, Raven would have been infuriated by such a conclusion, but now it just made her smile, and cry.


	52. Wine

Chapter 52

Raven rolled her car to a stop in front of Summer's house. She was still not convinced that she would be staying long, despite Winter's insistence. It would get her through the night at least though. Probably. She got out of the car and walked to the front door. She had a key, but before she could even begin searching for it, the door swung open. "Oh, it's you." Yang glared at her.

"Hey Yang." Raven greeted.

"I thought it was Summer." Yang noted. "You were the last person I was expecting."

"Yeah…" Raven sighed.

"What are you even doing here?" Yang asked.

"Glynda kicked me out." Raven replied.

"Well shit." Yang shook her head. "Still, Summer's not gonna' want you here any more than Glynda-"

"Winter said I should stay here, just until I get things figured out." Raven cut in.

"Winter did?" Yang asked.

Raven hummed in confirmation. "I stopped at the hospital first. Summer was really, really pissed, but Winter seemed almost happy to see me."

"She must have been high." Yang scoffed.

"I thought so too." Raven noted. "She told me she was thinking clearly, and she seemed all there."

"Does Summer know?" Yang pressed.

"I doubt it." Raven admitted.

"She's gonna' flip her shit." Yang warned.

"Probably." Raven agreed. "Not like I have anywhere else to go though."

"I guess." Yang shrugged. "If Winter can forgive you...well I guess I can too. You are my mom and all."

"Thanks." Raven managed a smile. "Could you at least punch me though? I feel like I deserve it." She paused. "Wait, not in the face, and not with the robot arm."

"You got it mom." Yang smirked. She punched Raven straight in the gut. "Good?"

Raven doubled over. "Did you always hit that hard?"

"It's been too long since we've sparred." Yang chuckled. "You're going soft."

"Tell that to Winter." Raven smirked. "Oh, uh...could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Yang replied.

Raven fumbled with her keys before holding one out. "Could you and Pyrrha return my car to Glynda? I don't want to piss her off...more."

"Pyrrha, we're going for a drive." Yang called back into the house. "Grab your keys." She turned back to Raven. "We're going to return the car and you're going to finance a night on the town, _right_ _?_ "

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure thing sweetie." She grabbed a few bills from her wallet and handed them over.

Yang and Pyrrha helped Raven unload her bags and move them inside before leaving, Yang behind the wheel of Glynda's car, Pyrrha driving her own. Raven flopped onto the couch and turned on the television. She could sit in silence, going over the night's events in her mind until it drove her mad, and that was probably what she deserved, but Raven decided the dressing down she was sure to get from Summer would be punishment enough. Until then, she would try to enjoy herself. Well, at least distract herself.

* * *

Summer arrived home with Winter in tow. She was glad to be out of the hospital and back at the house, but something was not quite right. Pyrrha's car was not in the drive, indicating she and Yang were probably not home, but the lights inside were on and the television was loud enough to be heard outside. Pyrrha and Yang never turned the volume up so high. Summer opened the door to find a trio of large suitcases on the floor nearby, and all became clear. "Raven." Summer growled.

"Hu-wha?" Raven sat up on the couch, roused from her slumber.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Summer demanded.

Raven, still dazed, could not form a coherent response. Winter picked up the slack. "I invited her to stay here."

"You what?!" Summer shouted. "Why?! Raven, take your shit and get out, _now!_ "

"Raven, stay right there." Winter countermanded the order. "And Summer, calm down. Take a seat, let's talk this out."

Winter put her healthy arm around Summer's shoulders and guided her to the couch across from Raven. Summer swore under her breath. "First she gives you daily beatings to satisfy her petty jealousy, then she breaks your arm-"

"And she's very sorry for both." Winter cut in. "I'm not blameless in all this. I did antagonize her a bit."

"You didn't antagonize-" Raven started.

"Raven, not now." Winter advised. "Summer, I offered to let Raven stay here until she gets her situation sorted out. She doesn't want to be a freeloader, so she's agreed to work as our maid...at least when she's not at her regular job. Isn't that right Raven?" Raven nodded.

"You offered her a place in _my_ home without asking me?" Summer grumbled.

"I guess I was already starting to think of it as _our_ home." Winter smirked. "Plus my father always taught me it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"So you're manipulating me?" Summer pressed.

"I sure am." Winter chuckled. "Daddy taught me well. Now, Raven, I'm sure you have something to say to Summer, and Summer, please allow Raven to speak. You can curse her out afterwards if you want."

"You're treating me like a child." Summer complained.

"I'm treating you both like children." Winter nodded. "Now it's Raven's turn to speak."

"Summer, I'm so, so sorry." Raven begged with tears in her eyes. "I fucked up bad, I know I did. I'm not right in the head. I'm irritable and jealous and stupid, and I was frustrated with my own failings, and I took it out on Winter, even though she's an honest to God, fuckin' angel. I acted like a little kid throwing a tantrum, and I hurt everyone around me, even though you and everyone else have only ever been kind and supportive. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I certainly don't deserve your friendship, but please, I just...please…"

"Summer?" Winter asked.

Summer mumbled inaudibly for a few seconds. "Winter, you forgive her?" Summer asked.

Winter nodded. "I just want us all to be friends."

"Damnit." Summer sighed. She stood and slapped Raven across the face with all her might. Then, while Raven was still reeling, Summer leaned down and wrapped her in an embrace. "Apology accepted...I guess."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Raven sobbed. "Just give me the chance to make this up to you. I promise you won't regret it."

"Time will tell." Summer grumbled. She pulled away from the hug to look Raven in the eyes. "This is your last chance. Don't waste it."

Raven nodded. "I won't."

"See, wasn't that cathartic?" Winter interrupted.

"Winter, why do you even care if we reconcile?" Summer asked.

"Sum, I've seen too many friendships broken up by stupid bullshit." Winter explained. "Business deals, social status, politics, all kinds of upper class nonsense. Your friendship is a beautiful thing, and I'd hate to see it end because of _me_."

"Win, this isn't your fault." Raven protested. "Not at all."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Winter shrugged. "I want to see both of you happy all the same."

"I don't feel very happy." Summer noted.

"Give it time." Winter smiled. "So, Summer, can Raven stay here for a while?"

Summer heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine."

"I guess I'll move my bags...the guest room right?" Raven asked.

"That's the weight room now." Winter said. "Ruby's room is vacant though, if you don't mind it."

"Sounds good." Raven agreed.

A devilish grin spread across Summer's face. "Enjoy listening to Yang and Pyrrha. The walls are _thin_."

* * *

Pyrrha waited at the end of the driveway as Yang pulled the car in. She got out and hurried to the door. It was already late, and if she and Pyrrha were going to go out for a few drinks, they would need to hurry. Yang knocked on the door, and it was just a few seconds before it opened. "I told you not to...you're not Raven." Glynda grumbled, wobbling before bracing herself on the doorframe. The wine glass in her hand explained her lack of balance. "Yang, what are you doing here? Did Raven send you to beg for her?"

"No, she wanted me to return the car." Yang replied. She held out the key and Glynda took it, tossing it onto a nearby table. It slid across and onto the floor. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Glynda scoffed. "Raven...she brought this on herself. I'm tired of being runner up! I've given her everything I can... _why doesn't she love me as much as I love her?!_ "

"Uh-" Yang struggled.

" _All Summer ever did is reject her_ , and all I ever did was patch her up when she skinned her knees worshipping her." Glynda waved her glass for emphasis, spilling some of the contents. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her and she wants to spend it chasing after Summer like a puppy begging for scraps!"

"Glyn-" Yang tried to interrupt.

"Is it because I'm older?" Glynda continued. "What's five years? We're in our forties, it shouldn't matter, and I try to take care of my appearance and dress nicely, and Raven says I look amazing but it's hard to feel amazing when she turns right around and looks at Summer like the sun shines from her tits...heh...sun...Summer...shining...oh God, now I'm thinking about her ass…"

"Glynda!" Yang cut in.

Glynda jolted. "Huhwha...sorry I just...forget I said anything. Thanks for bringing it back."

"No problem." Yang responded. "Um...take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'll be fine." Glynda waved her off, nearly falling over in the process. "Seeya' tomorrow."

Yang hesitated but walked away, Glynda closing the door behind her. She made her way down the driveway to the street, where she slid into the passenger's seat of Pyrrha's car. "Fuck me, that was uncomfortable."

"Was she drunk?" Pyrrha asked. "She looked it."

"She was _smashed_." Yang confirmed. "She seems _really_ depressed, and I can't tell where the alcohol stops and her actual emotions begin."

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Pyrrha sighed.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Yang nodded grimly. "I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better."

* * *

Raven got little sleep, but in the morning she got up, completed her morning routine, and headed to work anyway. Yang and Pyrrha tried to encourage her on the ride over, and it worked, a little. Whether they believed it or not, they assured Raven that the worst was over, and that soon she would be able to convince Glynda to take her back. Raven almost dared to hope. While Pyrrha and Yang headed to the gym proper, Raven unlocked her dojo and headed inside. There was still some dried blood on the mat, and the spilled contents of her desk were scattered across the floor. She set about cleaning up, readying for the class that would start in about an hour.

Shortly before Raven's first class was scheduled to start, the bell on the door chimed. Raven interrupted her warm-up to look, hoping against hope it was Glynda. It was not. Pyrrha stood just inside the door as it closed behind her, hands clasped in front of her, eyes downcast. "I'm fired, aren't I?" Raven asked.

"Well...not exactly." Pyrrha replied. "Glynda told me to inform that you're being suspended without pay, pending her final decision."

"So she might be firing me?" Raven asked. Pyrrha nodded. "That's even worse!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Pyrrha made herself as small as possible.

"No, it's not your fault." Raven shook her head. "And stop looking so scared, I'm not going to shoot the messenger." She made her way to the desk and collected a few personal items. "What's going to happen with my classes?"

"Yang's going to be the new striking coach." Pyrrha replied. "I'll teach grappling."

"What do you know about jiu jitsu?" Raven scoffed. She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright, you're on edge and concerned about your students." Pyrrha waved her off. "I'm not entirely convinced this is wise either. My father is a black belt in Pankration, and he taught me for years, but I don't have a formal rank or anything."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Raven encouraged. "I should...probably get going. My class rolls are in the notebook there, if you have any questions, give me a call."

"Raven I'm...I'm really sorry." Pyrrha struggled.

"Don't worry about it kid." Raven slapped her on the back. "I brought this on myself." She continued through the door and walked to the corner. She had shared a ride with Yang and Pyrrha, and was not going to be inconsiderate by taking the car. She slid her scroll out of her pocket and dialed Summer.

The call was answered after a single ring. "Raven?" Winter asked quietly. "What is it?"

"Winter?" Raven responded. "Where's Summer?"

"She's still asleep." Winter whispered. "What do you need?"

"Glynda fired me...sort of, I need a ride." Raven replied.

"Oh, I'll come right away." Winter said. "Do you mind if we make a stop or two?"

"You're doing me a favor, it's only fair." Raven agreed. "You need to pick up some groceries or something?"

There was a momentary pause before Winter replied. "No, I had something more interesting in mind."

* * *

The first day of standing in for Raven had been rough for Yang and Pyrrha. In their capacity as personal trainers, both had experience as instructors, but neither had taught martial arts and devising the best way how was proving difficult. Further, their fighting styles were very different from what Raven had taught. Pankration shared some elements with jiu jitsu, but had very different aims and focuses. Yang had elements of muay thai mixed in with her kickboxing, but lacked the focus on standing grapples and unconventional strikes. Yang and Pyrrha needed to get used to teaching, and the students needed to get used to their techniques. It was going to take time.

When the pair arrived home that night, they were not feeling great about the situation. It was not what they had signed up for, and the circumstances surrounding the change only made it more unpalatable. It was late and the pair were looking forward to getting some rest. They were not prepared for what they found. When the two walked in, Summer and Winter were lounging on the couch, but that was not the interesting bit. Raven was there too, dressed in a tailored tuxedo, hair in a neat ponytail, delivering a pair of wine glasses on a tray to the relaxing couple.

"What the actual fuck?" Yang asked.

"Oh, welcome home guys." Summer greeted.

"Come on over, take a seat." Winter called. "Help us break in our new maid." Glancing at one another, Yang and Pyrrha hesitated.

"I'd rather you refer to me as a butler." Raven noted. "Emphasis on butt."

"You're really more of a boob-ler." Yang joked. "I can get onboard with this." She walked over and flopped down on the couch opposite Summer and Winter. A still unsure Pyrrha sat beside her.

"Go ahead, put in an order." Winter encouraged.

"I could go for a glass of wine." Yang requested. "You want one Pyr?"

"Uh...sure." Pyrrha replied.

"You two have work tomorrow." Raven noted. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"Oh, it's just one glass." Winter scoffed.

"Mom, are you trying to be a good influence?" Yang asked with faux shock.

"I always try to be a good influence." Raven answered.

"Really?" Yang chuckled. "Remember when I was thirteen and I asked you about sex? You just asked me if I knew how to do it and told me to make sure the guy used a condom."

"Eh, trying and succeeding aren't the same thing." Raven shrugged.

"Fair point." Yang allowed. "I turned out alright anyway."

"Questionable." Pyrrha teased.

"Luckily I had Summer to pick up my slack." Raven reminisced. "She flipped when I told her about our little birds and bees talk."

"Oh, you did fine with Yang." Summer stated. "Nobody's perfect."

"You two are pretty perfect." Raven praised Summer and Winter.

"I've made more than my share of mistakes." Summer sighed, slumping.

"We all have." Winter encouraged. "No reason to dwell on it."

"And some of our mistakes turned out pretty good." Raven smirked. "Yang, you're the best mistake a girl could ask for."

"And you're the best sort of mom ever." Yang countered.

"Bit of a lousy butler though." Winter chuckled.

"I'm learning." Raven huffed. "At least I look damn good."

* * *

"All yours Pyrrha!" Yang called as she crossed the hall, wrapped in a towel and nothing else. She had just finished her shower and headed to her room to continue with her hair care routine. There was plenty of blow drying and brushing to do, and by the time she was done Pyrrha would be just about finished with her shower. Then the pair could go to bed. Drinking with Summer and Winter while Raven waited on them - poorly - had been entertaining, but the day had been an exhausting one and both were more than ready to go to sleep.

Yang set about tending to her hair, and sure enough, as she was finishing up, Pyrrha entered the room wrapped in a towel of her own. Pyrrha quickly slipped on a pair of panties before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What a day…" She complained.

"Yeah it was a rough one." Yang agreed. "Hopefully Glynda will come to her senses sooner than later." She stood at the bedside table and began the process of detaching her prosthetic.

Pyrrha turned to Yang and frowned. "When you couldn't wear it to sleep, you were dying to. Now that you can, you don't."

"What can I say?" Yang shrugged. "I'm a creature of habit. Shower, hair, arm, sleep. Besides, it'll probably be uncomfortable."

"That's what the sleeve is for." Pyrrha noted. "And you'll never know if you don't try."

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot." Yang refastened the arm and started digging around its case for the soft cloth sleeve. "When will I charge it though?"

"That's what the extra battery is for." Pyrrha replied. "When you sleep with it, you're supposed to alternate the battery every day. If you read the manual you'd know that."

"You know it so I don't have to." Yang smirked. She slid the sleeve over the arm, covering it from where it joined her stump to just above the wrist. She grabbed the glove and slid it over the hand.

"Now put it in 'Sleep' mode." Pyrrha instructed.

Yang picked up her scroll, opening the control app. "What does that do?"

"It raises the threshold for activation and slows movement speed." Pyrrha explained. "That way you're not wildly flailing in your sleep."

"I am a violent sleeper." Yang chuckled. She slipped into bed, pulling the covers over herself and Pyrrha before rolling into her side to face her. "I could probably get used to this."

"Just give it a few days and I'm sure it'll feel totally- _Yang!_ " Pyrrha exclaimed as Yang's prosthetic made contact with her panties.

"Sorry Pyr, this thing has a mind of it's own." Yang grinned.

"That joke only works the first time." Pyrrha grumbled, pushing the arm away. "It stopped being funny weeks ago."

"Stopped being funny and started being sexy?" Yang pressed.

"Go to bed Yang." Pyrrha commanded.

Yang sighed. "Yes ma'am."


	53. Tangled

Chapter 53

Yang woke up in a very different position from the one in which she had fallen asleep. After her attempt to get frisky, Pyrrha had insisted she be the big spoon for the night and Yang agreed. The positioning had the added benefit of allowing Yang to slip her prosthetic beneath her pillow, further reducing the chances of it causing discomfort. When Yang woke up she was flat on her back, her face smothered in damp golden hair. One of her legs was atop Pyrrha's, and her prosthetic was at her side. She sat up and stretched.

"Ow!" Yang whined as some of her hair pulled taut. It was probably under Pyrrha but...no, that was impossible at this angle. Following the offending strands, she discovered the source of her discomfort. Some hair had slipped between the glove and sleeve that covered her prosthetic and been pulled into the wrist joint. Yang tried to pull it free but it was stuck tight. "Damnit."

"Mng...what's wrong Yang?" Pyrrha asked groggily. She sat up and yawned.

"Hair's stuck in the fuckin' arm." Yang complained, holding it up to show Pyrrha.

"Oh, that looks bad." Pyrrha perked up. She took hold of the prosthetic to take a better look. "Maidens Yang, it's not just wrapped around, it's pulled inside. How did you even manage this?"

"I told you I'm a violent sleeper." Yang noted.

"It looks like your wrist was rotating and twisting...how did this not wake me up?" Pyrrha shook her head.

"If it's that bad, maybe I should just cut it off." Yang sighed. "It's not too bad, probably won't even notice."

"No, that won't do." Pyrrha refused. "Even if you cut it the hair will still be in the mechanism. It could do damage or cause a jam. We need to get it out."

"I'll book a flight to Atlas right away." Yang rolled her eyes.

"That won't be necessary." Pyrrha said. "Sit tight." She hopped out of the bed, grabbed a loose t-shirt from a nearby chair and threw it on before moving to the prosthetic's case. "Now let's see…" Pyrrha dug around the case for a few seconds. "There we are." She retrieved a screwdriver with a triangular head. "The manual explains how to clean the mechanism. First you need to turn off the arm."

Yang grabbed her scroll, opened the control app and switched the arm to "Off". "It would probably be easier if I took it off, huh?"

"No, I can do it, just hold it out wrist up." Pyrrha instructed. Yang used her other arm to move the prosthetic into position. Using the screwdriver, Pyrrha removed four almost invisible screws and placed them on the nightstand. She removed the panel, revealing the inner workings of the forearm.

The wrist joint was much more complex than Yang would have expected, though when she thought about it, that made sense given the multitude of ways a natural wrist could move. All the small parts inside were tangled with hair. "Well that doesn't look great."

"No, it doesn't." Pyrrha frowned. Using her fingers, she rotated some of the parts, unwinding a bit of the hair, but no matter what she tried, some remained stubbornly twisted within. Removing it would likely require further disassembly of the arm...or something Yang would not be happy with. "I think I'll have to cut some. Do you...do you mind?" Pyrrha knew that Yang was very protective of her hair, and only ever trusted Summer to cut it for her.

"Do it." Yang sighed. "There should be scissors on the dresser."

Pyrrha walked to the dresser and found the scissors in question. They were ideal - small and narrow, perfect for getting into tight spaces. "Are you sure?" Yang nodded in confirmation and Pyrrha went to work. She carefully snipped the offending strands, careful to remove them from the mechanisms following each cut. After a few snips the prosthetic was cleared. Ensuring that no more hair was stuck within, Pyrrha replaced the panel and screwed it on. "All done."

"Thanks." Yang smiled. "That was actually pretty awesome. It was like you were doing surgery, cool robot surgery. Wait...am I technically a cyborg now?"

"Um...I think so." Pyrrha replied. "The arm's wired into your nervous system, so it is an integral part of your body."

"Sweet." Yang grabbed her scroll and reactivated the arm. Careful to hold it away from her hair, she flexed it to make sure everything was in order. "Hmm...if I'm going to sleep with it I should get a better glove, something that covers the wrist, just in case."

"Good idea." Pyrrha agreed. "You should probably write up a bug report too. This is a problem the techs in Atlas will want to know about." Yang groaned and Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll write up a bug report."

* * *

Winter lounged on the couch, watching a morning game show. Summer had gone to buy groceries. Though Winter enjoyed taking such trips with Summer most of the time, with her broken arm in a sling she felt she would just be in the way. Besides, going out would require taking a shower, getting dressed, and probably putting on some makeup, and relaxing all day in her pajamas was one of Winter's guilty pleasures. As the game show neared its end, the contestants lined up to spin a wheel - that Summer had preposterously claimed was filled with blood - for the chance to reach the show's grand prize round. Winter found it curious. A competition that focused on knowledge and reasoning could ultimately come down to a test of physical skill...or more likely pure luck. At least it was more entertaining than the news.

Raven approached, dressed neatly in the uniform Winter had purchased for her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hmm...no, I don't think so." Winter replied. "I could go for a foot rub though." She put her feet up on the coffee table, wiggling her toes.

Raven hesitated. "Uh...sure. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I can give it a shot."

"I'm just joking." Winter chuckled. She patted the couch beside her. "Take a seat, relax."

"Alright." Raven sat at Winter's side. She remained stiff, almost jumpy.

"Is something the matter?" Winter asked.

"Nah, not really, just not sure how to act around you." Raven admitted. "I don't know if I should treat you like my boss or my pal."

"Treat me like an old friend." Winter requested.

"Don't have too many of those." Raven sighed. "Not anymore. Used to have a bunch. But I just keep fucking up and pushing them away."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Winter encouraged.

"I know I'm a fuck up, and I accept that." Raven insisted. "I always have been. In school I was in trouble all the time, for fighting or not doing my work. Never even finished high school. I only ever got by because I kept falling in with the right people. First it was Summer and Tai, but I fucked that up by letting myself get pregnant. Then after some...unpleasantness, Tai was gone, my brother too. I had Glynda though, but now she hates me. Summer isn't thrilled either. Even my daughter looks at me funny. You seem to be the only one who wants to associate with me, and I broke your fuckin' arm."

"We all make mistakes." Winter noted. "It's how you react to them that matters."

"Ha, seems like all I ever do is follow my mistakes with more mistakes." Raven smiled wryly. "At least not all of 'em were bad. Yang _really was_ a mistake, but the best damn mistake I ever made. The worst one was pushing her away, not being her mother. Still trying to fix that one. Then I pull this shit with you, it's like I never stopped being a dumb teenager."

"I still think you're being too hard on yourself." Winter persisted.

"Agree to disagree then." Raven shrugged. "I used to blame it on my parents, 'specially when Qrow was a worthless alcoholic, but now he's got his shit together and I'm still a mess. No one to blame but me now."

"You had difficult parents?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Raven confirmed. "My father was abusive, liked to yell and smack the rest of us around for the slightest transgression, sometimes for no reason at all. My mother never did shit to protect us, never once stood up to him."

"My parents were...not ideal either." Winter sighed. "They were cold, in a sort of upper class, arrogant way. They never showed Weiss or I any affection. My father didn't show any love for my mother either for that matter. He slept around, and everyone knew it, and I think my mother even had a few affairs. The best thing they did was die before they totally ruined Weiss."

"Shit..." Raven shook her head. "You turned out alright though."

"I got lucky." Winter said. "There were people around who _did_ care. Some of our servants were very good people. It's a good thing they were the ones who raised me, or I would have ended up like my parents."

"When we first met, I really did hate you." Raven admitted. "It wasn't just about Summer either. I spent years fucking up, bringing the people around me down. Then you came along and fixed everything. It was frustrating, made me feel like shit. You show up, make Summer happier than she's been in years, fix my daughter's problems, when all I could do was stand there and watch. And even though I treated you like shit, all you did was try to win my respect and my friendship."

"If my father taught me one worthwhile lesson, it was to face my problems head on." Winter noted. "I didn't just want to make Summer happy, I wanted to make the whole family happy, and that includes you. You didn't want any part of it, and that only made me more determined to bring you around."

"And in return I just punched you repeatedly in the face...and stomach...and boob." Raven groaned. "I'll admit that last one was pretty low."

"It really hurt." Winter complained.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Raven teased.

"Summer already did." Winter smirked.

"Now _that's_ a low blow." Raven chuckled.

"That makes us even." Winter declared.

"I broke your arm." Raven observed. "Then you gave me a job and a place to live. We're hardly even."

"Well, I'm in no shape for it now, but when I heal up, keep training me, _then_ we'll call it even." Winter suggested.

"That all?" Raven asked.

Winter smiled. "Hmm...I suppose you could throw in a foot rub too."

* * *

Winter and Raven sat in the diner's corner booth. Winter shoveled poutine into her mouth as Raven watched in amusement. Summer had witnessed Winter's uncouth eating habits, but the phenomenon was new to Raven. "I guess it's good." Raven smirked.

Winter swallowed. "Amazing." She took another big bite. "Summer got me hooked on the stuff." Summer had intended to join the pair for lunch, but a call from Nora drew her away. Apparently Nora and Jaune wanted advice about baby-proofing their apartment.

Raven's salad, topped with grilled chicken, remained largely untouched. She was not particularly hungry. It had been over a week since Glynda kicked her out, and Raven's appetite waned along with her hopes of a reconciliation. Glynda still refused to take her calls or respond to her texts. "You're eating like Yang after a marathon." Raven observed. "What gives?"

"Just a juvenile rebellion against my strict upbringing." Winter replied. "I was raised to use stupidly specific utensils and take tiny bites of only the finest cuisine. Shoveling junk food down my throat is liberating."

"Is Weiss this rebellious?" Raven asked.

"God no." Winter chuckled. "She's as straight laced as they come, except in bed apparently."

"She'll fit right in with Ruby then." Raven noted. "I'm into some freaky shit, and that girl...I guess she's sort of like my protege."

"That you're going to have to explain." Winter insisted.

"Oh, that's a good one." Raven reminisced. "Ruby was 15 I think. Summer walks into her room to find her naked, tied up, and dangling from a bedpost. Summer nopes the fuck out and calls me. I untied Ruby, and after she got dressed she explained what she was doing. Apparently she saw some video online about rope binding and shibari, and she decided to try it. She was using the bedpost to adjust the ropes when she slipped, got herself hung up, luckily by the waist and not the neck. It's a good thing Summer walked in when she did or the restricted blood flow could have done some real damage. Long story short, I gave her a talk about safety, and as time went by I became her go-to whenever she had sex-related questions."

"I like the open approach you and Summer have to discussing sex with your daughters." Winter noted. "I try to do the same for Weiss and Blake, but Weiss has never been comfortable discussing that sort of thing with me. I guess it would seem weird, since I'm her sister and sort-of mother. Maybe Weiss would have been more comfortable coming to me with her problems if our parents hadn't trained us to keep our issues to ourselves."

"Being a sort-of mother has its plusses and minuses." Raven shrugged.

"How did...hmm...I'm curious about your relationship with Yang." Winter struggled. "I don't want to pry, but-"

"No, it deserves an explanation." Raven cut in. "When I got pregnant with Yang, I wasn't even close to ready to be a mother. Tai really wanted a kid though, and Summer agreed to raise Yang in my place if I decided to keep her. I'm glad I kept her but...stepping back like that, not being her mother...it was a terrible mistake. It really wrecked me for a while. I couldn't bear to be around Tai and Summer and Yang anymore, I couldn't handle the emotions, so I left for a while. I was a mess, and I tried a lot to suppress what I was feeling - alcohol, drugs, casual sex, eventually violence. I was surprised by how many underground fight clubs there were in the city, and I kicked plenty of ass.

"Then one day, I was at the gym - the one Glynda owns - and this dude-bro starts hitting on me." Raven continued. "He was only too eager to fight me when I challenged him, but he was pathetic, and I was just toying with him. Then Glynda pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered to watch, yelled for us to stop. That distracted me and the asshole knocked me the fuck out. I woke up in the hospital with Glynda at my side. She begged me not to sue the gym. I said I wouldn't if she took me out to dinner."

"Smooth." Winter chuckled.

"Yeah, she wasn't impressed, but she took the deal anyway." Raven nodded. "Spending time with me _did_ impress her, and we started dating. It was a sort of love-at-second-sight thing. She'd been looking into expanding the gym with a martial arts dojo, and she hired me to run it. She was a smoker at the time, and the thought of her dying from that shit terrified me, so I made her quit. She was _really_ pissed at the time but thankful once the withdrawals ended. I saved her, then she saved me back. I was still dealing with the pain from the Yang situation, and Glynda could tell it was tearing me up. Yang was about eight months old by then. Glynda convinced me to reconnect with Summer and Tai, and that's when I started being Aunt Raven. "

"Why did you stop?" Winter asked.

"From then I always intended to tell Yang the truth, but it terrified me." Raven replied. "Summer was her mother, Tai was her father, and they were a happy family. I didn't want to fuck that up for them. It was eventually Summer who talked me into it, and when Yang turned thirteen we told her the truth. She...didn't take it well, yelled a bunch, ran off crying. Luckily Pyrrha was there to chase her, really calmed her down. Yang had some trust issues for a while after that, but we got it worked out, and as she got older she started to understand why we did it. Then the shit hit the fan with Tai and...well...I guess the silver lining in that is Yang became a lot close to me and Summer."

"What happened with Tai?" Winter asked. "Summer said he had issues with alcohol and violence."

"There was a lot going on, but basically, Tai ended up joining Qrow in alcoholism, then he hit Yang." Raven sighed. "I never thought he could...he wasn't himself. At least he got his life back together after he moved to Vacuo. I still can't bring myself to forgive him though, or Qrow for that matter."

"Maybe it's time to move on." Winter suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think I'm ready." Raven noted. "And I _know_ Summer's not ready."

"If I can forgive you for breaking my arm-" Winter started.

"I get it." Raven waved her off. "But enough of this sad shit. Tell me about Weiss and Blake."

"I thought you had enough of the sad shit." Winter shook her head. "I guess it's not so bad though. It might be a sad story but it's got a happy ending…"


	54. Sacred

Chapter 54

Blake continued to feel varying levels of nausea for several days, her hormones slowly returning to normal levels. She barely ate anything for a week, and intended to make up for it in excess. Even Ruby was impressed as Blake devoured two large cheese and anchovy pizzas, along with two sizable bottles of soft drink and a chocolate lava cake for dessert. The only person Ruby had seen with such an appetite was Nora, occasionally rivaled by Yang after a workout marathon. Weiss was content with her own small cheese pizza, occasionally picking toppings from Ruby's meat-covered monstrosity.

The feasting was followed by sleeping, usually with one or more girlfriend-sized pillows to snuggle with. Neither could bear to deny her, a sleepy Blake was just far too adorable. After a few more days had passed, Blake was completely back to normal, and all three were able to resume their regular schedules. It was normal enough that they could sit down for a serious talk.

"Should we keep our relationship open?" Weiss asked.

Blake and Ruby both looked at Weiss, then each other, then back to Weiss. "I kinda' liked the experience, even if it was a bit...rough." Ruby noted.

Blake nodded. "I enjoyed it, as much as I could at least. I do wish we could have done it under less...carnal circumstances."

Weiss nodded and took a deep breath. "But is it what we want for our relationship, in the future?"

Blake and Ruby did not respond at first, then Ruby pulled out her scroll. "We could put it to a vote?"

"I think this requires a tad more thought than all say aye, Ruby." Weiss advised.

"I mean, we think about it for a while, put down for or against, and when we're ready we put our scroll face down, and flip them all at the same time." Ruby explained. "This way we all make our own decision."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other, and Blake shrugged. "Okay, impartial decisions."

"Very well." Weiss agreed. Turning away, they took their time to consider.

Blake was torn. A part of her knew that between Weiss' love of Neon and Ruby's love of...everyone, they would be more than happy in an open relationship. But the other part of her, the instinctual, possessive part of her, wanted to sink in her claws and hold on tight. They were her mates, hers, and none would touch them without her express permission. This primal desire to claim them and keep them both thrilled and frightened Blake. It felt good to think of Ruby and Weiss as her own, her family, her lovers, her mates...but not her property, never her property, they were people, not things, with hearts and minds of their own, hearts that were fluid, minds that could change on a whim. And that terrified her. No matter how small a chance it was, deep down, Blake was afraid of losing them. There were so many better mates out there, kinder, happier, less scarred and broken, unburdened by abuse. Even Weiss was better for Ruby than her, able to satisfy her desires far more than Blake could ever bear. It was these fears, instincts, doubts and desires that drove Blake to her decision. She just hoped they would understand.

Ruby had already chosen beforehand. It was simple to her. Love was love, to be shared with few, or many. Life had taught her that thin lines lay between platonic and romantic, so easily crossed, so rarely broken. Ruby loved Blake with all her heart, just as she loved Yang. And Weiss, though their romance was still in its infancy, the love she felt was no less sacred. Weiss had given her heart entirely, and Ruby would care for it as loyally as she did for Blake's. And she would do so for any that may come into her care.

Weiss wanted to live and let love. No matter her bond with Blake, she was new to the relationship. Blake and Ruby's comfort came first over her own, and her relationship with Neon was partly the reason they had agreed to the situation. However, a large part of her wanted their bond to be more private, sacred. She did not object to experimentation, dalliances with others were to be expected, they were in a polyamorous relationship after all. They had just participated in a week-long staggered orgy. Either way, monogamy was not truly in the cards for them. But for once Weiss wanted to be selfish above all else, to explore this relationship dynamic without worry of external influence, without the feelings of others interfering, no matter how much she felt for them in return. After giving the situation much thought over the past week, Weiss had made peace with her inner turmoil.

One by one they turned around, placing their scrolls face down in the middle of the bed, first Ruby, then Weiss, lastly Blake. "Okay, everyone ready?" Ruby asked. The other two nodded. "Okay, three, two, one, flip." At once they flipped their scrolls, revealing their votes, written in a note program. Ruby for, Blake and Weiss against. "Then it's settled, closed relationship. I vote that kisses be allowed though. Not like making out kisses, but pecks and stuff."

Blake chuckled and Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes, but inside they were letting out sighs of relief. They agreed with each other, and Ruby, as expected, only made light of the situation. "I think that could be allowed, Weiss?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded. "Agreed. There's nothing objectionable about casual physical affection. Anything further, however, we'll have to discuss together first."

Ruby squealed, tackling the others into a hug. "Awesome! Look at us making mature relationship decisions. We're gonna' be adults in no time!"

"Some of us later than others." Weiss grumbled.

"I'm sure you're just a late bloomer Weiss." Blake teased.

"Oh shush you." Weiss huffed.

Ruby giggled, then gagged, her hair getting caught in her mouth. She shook and spat it out. "Ugh, I keep forgetting. I need to ask Coco if she can cut my hair. I forgot to have mum trim it."

Weiss and Blake both sat up. " _Nooooo_." Weiss whined.

"Babe, I love your long hair." Blake added.

"But it's so annoying." Ruby complained. "Keeps flying all over the place when it's windy and it's so much harder to take care of."

"I'll do it for you." Weiss offered. "I'll wash it myself, and brush it every night."

"We both will." Blake agreed. "Just keep it, please?"

Ruby nearly broke under the combined begging, their praises making her feel so warm inside, but her hatred of the overgrown mess neatly canceled it out. Then she had an idea. "Alright, I'll keep my hair long…" Blake and Weiss beamed. "...if you get streaks like me."

Weiss grin grew tight, but Blake just shrugged. "Deal."

"Does it have to be red?" Weiss asked.

"It can be whatever color you want, so long as it's streaks." Ruby replied. Weiss bit her lip in thought, but was interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door. "Yeah?"

"It's us." Coco responded. "Can we come in?"

Ruby looked to her partners, who nodded. "Of course, it's open!" The door opened and Coco stepped through, followed by Velvet, who shut the door and leaned against it. Both looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Cinder, she's back." Coco replied.

Weiss scowled. "What has she done now?"

"She...apologized." Velvet answered.

Weiss scoffed. "She apologized already. What's she playing at?"

Coco shook her head. "She shows up at our door with half her face covered by a patch, she can barely speak higher than a whisper without choking. If she's playing she's doing a fucking good job of it." Weiss' brow furrowed, and she looked to Ruby and Blake, who appeared shocked.

"What happened?" Ruby asked. "Did she say?"

"Plane crash." Coco replied. "That's all she'd say, all she could say really. Just apologized for how she treated us and said she was in a plane crash when I asked. Kept coughing up a lung. That mute chick everyone avoids was with her too, came out of nowhere to help her off."

"Neo?" Blake suggested.

"You know her?" Coco asked.

Blake shrugged. "She's in the gym a lot, tripped Cardin over when he hit on her. Then she _accidentally_ stepped on his face." They all expressed amusement at that.

"So, Cinder was in an accident, and had a change of heart?" Ruby asked.

"It seems that way." Coco confirmed. "It was just...sad, seeing her that way. She was a bitch, but fuck, she looked like she was barely holding it together, like she left recovery early or something."

"We figured you should know, in case she comes by here." Velvet explained. "It's a bit of a shock to see out of the blue."

Weiss was sure it would have been, her oldest friend, who had cut her so deeply in their reunion, reduced to a frail shadow, offering an apology of all things. She was ashamed to say it would have been immensely satisfying. Weiss would have been tempted to throw it in Cinder's face, and part of her still was. But no, she had to be better than that. A plane crash, of all things, Weiss sympathized, her worst fears manifested in the fate of another, and she would likely face her before the week was out.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby grabbed her arm.

Startled out of her train of thought, Weiss gave Ruby a small smile. "Just lost in thought. I'm fine.

* * *

Hungry for a late breakfast, Ruby, Weiss and Blake decided to visit the cafe, dressing and heading down. On the ground floor they passed through a common room, where several groups of students hung out on the couches and tables, loudly talking or doing homework. But it was the racket in the far corner that drew Weiss' attention, pulling her to a stop. Neon sat on a couch beside two others, one with brown and pink dyed hair, rubbing soothing circles on her companion's back. There was Cinder, hunched over, shaking with coughs, drawing desperate breaths from an inhaler with a shaking hand.

"Cinder?" Weiss gasped.

Even from a distance Cinder seemed smaller, mainly due to her hair, which was shoulder length now. She wore a red cardigan over a black shirt, the long sleeve of which obscured her left hand. As she straightened and calmed, her face was revealed, a black patch covering the left side, and her right eye opened wide as it fell upon Weiss. She looked scared. Neon and the other girl, Neo it seemed, followed her gaze. When Neon made eye contact with Weiss she whispered something to Cinder, who looked down, pausing for a moment before nodding.

Neon stood, making her way over. "Cinder wants to speak with you, all of you, if you'll let her."

Weiss bit her lip, then sighed, looking to Blake and Ruby. "We should listen." Ruby advised. Blake hummed her agreement.

"Fine." Weiss agreed. As she approached, she took in Cinder's appearance in greater detail. Her skin was paler, sickly in pallor. Her uncovered eye was tired, bruised by lack of sleep, and she was gaunt, her formerly healthy cheeks slightly sunken. It was tragic, truly, to see someone who was so strong, powerful and confident reduced to a pale shadow. Weiss wanted to take pleasure in it, in seeing Cinder brought down so low, staring up at her in fear, but she could not. Not matter how much Cinder had hurt her, no one deserved this. "Cinder."

Cinder managed a tight smile. "W-Weiss...h-" She cut herself off with a cough, barely able to whisper, her voice straining to be heard over the din of the room. "How...have you been?"

"Well, very well." Weiss replied. "A lot has happened, for both of us it seems." Cinder nodded, hunching over to cough into her own hand. Weiss frowned. "Cinder...Cin." Cinder looked up through a teary eye. "Come up to our room. This deserves some privacy, don't you agree?"

Cinder nodded and smiled, genuinely this time.

* * *

Slowly, the group made their way back to the room. Cinder seemed perpetually out of breath, walking with a slight limp and struggling with the stairs. She held Neo's hand in a vice-like grip, even as they entered the room. Weiss, Blake and Ruby sat on the bed, indicating that Cinder should sit on the desk chair. She did so, offering a thankful smile. Neo simply stood by her side, her short stature still leaving her near eye level.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. "Would you like some water?"

Cinder shook her head. "I'll be fine, thank you. I see you've been...busy." She gestured toward the bed.

Weiss smiled. "That is certainly a word for it...Cinder, what did you want to talk about?"

Cinder swallowed. "I want to apologize...to the three of you...but most of all to you Weiss." Weiss nodded, expecting as much. "I treated you cruelly...both by cutting contact...and approaching you as I did." Cinder took a deeper, unsteady breath. "I did not care for what you felt...but now I understand how deeply I hurt you...and I am sorry."

Weiss wished Cinder's voice was strong and steady, that she could have any excuse to doubt her sincerity, to justify the ailing scraps of contempt Weiss still held, but seeing her oldest friend genuinely apologizing for the pain she inflicted, after seeming so far gone from the girl she had spent time with as a child...it hurt. "I...accept your apology."

Cinder's shoulders slumped as tension left her body, and she managed to smile a little wider. "Blake...I made several comments in...poor taste. For that I also apologize."

Blake nodded, satisfied. "I accept."

Cinder next looked to Ruby, who smiled back. "Sorry for trying to seduce you...it was my fault Emerald attacked you."

Ruby shook her head. "Emerald made the choice to hurt me. You never wanted that to happen, and she made up for it in her own way."

Cinder tried to smile, but her face fell. She sighed wearily as Neo glared a hole in the floor. "Yeah...she did…"

"She hasn't come near us since we came back." Ruby noted.

"Was she afraid to come with you?" Blake asked.

Cinder shook her head. "We are no longer on...speaking terms."

Weiss furrowed her brow. "Why so?" Neo gave Weiss an irritable glare, and Weiss backtracked. "You don't have to answer, it's okay."

"No...it's fine." Cinder replied. "Emerald and I...had a...falling out…" She wiped her eye free of tears, Neo gripping her hand reassuringly. "It almost destroyed me. I wasn't in the...best of places...I...almost gave up...but Neo didn't." Cinder lay her hand over her companion's, turning to smile at her fondly...no, lovingly. Neo smiled back brightly.

* * *

 _Penultimate Day of Fall Break_

The flight from Vacuo to Atlas was a long one, even when ensconced in the luxury of First Class. Vacuo was a popular vacation destination, particularly for college students from Atlas, famous for its tropical beaches and notorious for its wild parties. Cinder had quite enjoyed her time there, but the break was coming to an end. Classes would soon be back in session. Of more immediate concern, the flight home was proving rather unpleasant. A headwind lengthened the trip, and now as the plane approached its destination, bad weather made for a rough ride.

Some of the passengers were visibly alarmed by the bumping and jostling as the plane descended through the stormy skies, but Cinder was just annoyed. She knew bad weather like this could easily force a hold before landing - further extending the already interminable flight - or even a diversion to another airport. She was relieved when the pilot announced they were on final approach and cleared to land. The turbulent air continued to toss the aircraft about as a flash of lightning lit up the dark skies. Cinder glanced out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Atlas' impressive skyline, but she was met by only water and gloom. Disappointing.

Cinder could hear the flaps and slats extend as the plane neared the ground. With more surface area on the wings, the plane could fly more slowly, but was pushed around even more easily by the raging storm. Still, the pilot seemed to know what he was doing. Every change in direction, however sudden, was soon corrected by a smooth reaction, and never an overreaction as far as Cinder could tell. The pilot came over the PA again to warn that it might be a rough landing, but Cinder already had her seatbelt on and her things stowed.

As the plane neared the runway, there was a change in the engine note, a slowing. It was almost immediately followed by a surge as they were pressed to full throttle. Cinder knew enough to know the landing was being aborted. The bottom seemed to drop out as the plane rapidly descended. To Cinder it felt as if she was careening down the drop of a roller coaster. Then, chaos.

Just before the runway, the plane had run into a downburst, a rapidly descending column of air. The first contact with it had been a headwind, the down-rushing air hitting the ground and spreading out. The pilot had noticed the rise in airspeed and throttled back before realizing the situation and applying full throttle. It would be needed as the aircraft entered the column of air and lost the additional lift the wind had generated. As it exited the column, the air rushed away, the headwind shifting to a tailwind, robbing the plane of all lift. The pilot had reacted expertly, but the plane was too close to the ground.

The plane slammed into the pavement just short of the runway. The front landing gear collapsed, smashing the nose into the ground, causing the plane to bend and split open just in front of the wings, and just behind Cinder. Her seatbelt failed and she was thrown to the floor, knocked unconscious as fire erupted from the ruptured center fuel tank. Severely damaged but remaining in once piece, the flaming hulk slid to a stop in the grass beside the runway.

The evacuation began immediately. Those who were able fled the plane with panicked speed, as the crew did its best to help the injured escape. The fire penetrated the cabin, spreading as passengers fled. A few rows behind Cinder, Neo tried to press her way through the crowd toward an exit, fleeing the approaching flames. Lungs burning, clothing aflame, Neo barely made it in time, fleeing the wreckage and falling to the ground to smother the flames.

Cinder lie unconscious on the floor, just in front her her seat in the last row of First Class. The fire approached, threatening to consume her, but a crewman reached her first, dragging her motionless form to a door and the escape slide. Her burns were severe, and the damage to her lungs even more threatening. Along with the other burn victims, she was transferred to Atlas Military Hospital. Cinder was not expected to survive the night. Between the extensive burns that covered half her body, the lung damage and the toxins in her blood from the inhaled smoke, her chances were slim.


	55. New Leaf

Chapter 55

Cinder survived.

The efforts of the hospital staff, along with a sizable helping of luck, kept Cinder alive. She remained comatose for days, but she was breathing on her own and her condition improved every day. She was moved from intensive care to recovery, now expected to live.

Neo also survived. Her burns were less extensive and less severe, but no less dangerous. The damage to her lungs required some treatment, and was initially the focus, but an infection caused a major setback. Once that had been dealt with, she too was moved to recovery, sharing a room with the still comatose Cinder.

Though they attended the same university, the pair had had little prior contact. Neo was a loner, isolated by her disability and by choice. With even communicating presenting serious difficulties, she found it easier to just keep to herself. Cinder probably had no idea who she was, but Neo knew who Cinder was. Everyone did. While Neo was not a fan of Cinder's personality or actions, she did appreciate her beauty, respect her strength, and the way she could take command of any group she found herself in. It was sad to see her in this state, disfigured, barely clinging to life.

Visits from Neo's adoptive father, Roman, brightened her mood somewhat, but being bedridden and in constant discomfort wore on her. She wanted to get up and out. Though Neo had few friends, being confined to the same room for days, only in contact with Roman and the staff that came and went, was difficult to bear. Still unconscious, Cinder was not very good company, and the woman, Neo assumed it was Cinder's mother, who regularly visited did not even acknowledge her existence.

When Cinder finally awoke, the situation did not significantly improve. Upon first seeing herself in a mirror, Cinder tried to scream. Her left eye was gone, along with much of her hair, and the left side of her face was badly burned. She wanted to cry out, but her impaired respiratory system was hardly capable of making a sound. Instead she was forced into an agonizing coughing fit as her exertions churned the damaged tissue in her throat and lungs. The woman who visited her had pleaded with her to calm down, promising to pay for any surgery or prosthetic it would take to make her look and feel whole again, but to no avail. She only calmed when an emergency injection of painkillers and sedatives knocked her out.

Neo felt awful. She knew what it was like to suffer with a disability, but she had been born with it. Cinder had been normal, strong, beautiful, but had been robbed of all that. Nothing would ever be the same for her. Neo hoped that someway, somehow, it would work out for Cinder, that she could come to terms with her new reality. Neo desperately wanted to say something, anything to offer any encouragement, but her muteness, combined with the fact that she had no idea what she could say, left her but a silent witness.

The worst had yet to come.

* * *

A few days after Cinder woke up, her mood had shown little improvement. Despair had overtaken anguish, and now she lie there silent, only speaking when spoken to, hardly moving a muscle. Neo's condition was improving, and she was allowed to get up and move around a bit, but with her doctors concerned about a potential repeat of her infection, she had to remain in the hospital. Still unable to figure out what to say to Cinder, she attempted to passively engage her, watching the room's television, playing videos on her scroll loudly enough and at the proper angle for Cinder to enjoy them. Cinder seemed not to notice, occasionally giving a blank glance but nothing more.

Then one afternoon the door swung open and in strode someone new. She was casually dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top, with a coat over the top, with olive skin, and mint hair. Neo recognized her, one of Cinder's hangers-on, Emerald. Cinder's eyes lit up and she even managed a smile upon seeing the guest, and Neo dared to hope it could be the turn around Cinder needed. Emerald walked up to the far side of Cinder's bed. She looked over the occupant with a smirk.

"Emmy, I'm so happy to see you." Cinder managed a raspy whisper. She reached out with her bandaged hand, grabbing at Emerald's wrist. Emerald slapped Cinder's hand away and scowled. "Ah...Emmy I-"

"You know, I loved you, for the longest time I loved you." Emerald cut her off. "Where everyone saw a selfish, arrogant queen bee, I saw a goddess, someone who deserved to be loved, to be worshipped. And I did. I followed you, I never left your side. I wanted to prove myself to you, to be worth your love, but you know what?"

Emerald leaned in closer. "You never cared." She continued, now with venom in her voice. "I thought everyone else was in the wrong, that they were scared, that you were misunderstood, but all along they were right. You took me for granted, I followed you and you treated me like a lapdog, like I wasn't worth your precious time. All I ever wanted was to be acknowledged, to have my feelings respected, returned, but you never cared…"

Emerald stood, looming over Cinder, who's single eye was wide and watery. "And now here we are, you laying there, me standing here...with you gone, I've had time to think. Everyone else turned to me. I was closest to you, they respected me. Not because I earned it, but because they fear you, what you might do to them, what you do to everyone else. They think that with you gone I'm in charge! I guess they're right. Who would fear you? You're half the woman you used to be. You can't talk down to me, you can't even stand, you can barely even move. You're nothing Cinder. How does it feel? How does it feel to be me? To be everyone you made feel insignificant?"

Cinder shook, tears falling from her eye. She flinched away from Emerald's glare, but could not avoid it. "I-"

"I'm done with you." Emerald snarled. "Goodbye Cinder."

Emerald turned to walk away, but Cinder reached out with her bandaged hand, weakly grasping at Emerald once more. "No, please, Emmy, don't leave. Please don't leave. I'll be yours, I'll be yours, just don't leave me alone, not like this, _anything_ but this." She tried to yell, to plead, but only strangled, pathetic rasps came forth.

Emerald grabbed Cinder's wrist and squeezed until she whimpered. "How could I love you? How could anyone love you? Not only are you a rotten bitch, you're a disgusting freak." She pushed Cinder's hand away, fixing her with a glare once more. "You make me sick." She turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Cinder was left to sob in agony from her throbbing throat and aching heart. All Neo could do was watch in silence.

* * *

Neo watched for days as Cinder descended into a profound depression. She cried frequently and rarely spoke, even to her mother. Occasionally she would check something on her scroll, perhaps sending the odd message, but her mood never improved. If what Neo had heard was true, Cinder was a bully, a rotten bitch, but no one deserved this. Her physical wounds were terrible, unbearable, but the emotional wounds inflicted by Emerald cut deeper. It was unforgivable.

Cinder's scroll buzzed. She heaved a heavy and ragged sigh before reaching for it without looking. She missed, fumbling and knocking the device off the table and onto the floor. Cinder appeared to be near tears once more. She reached for the button that would summon a nurse, but after her fingers hovered above it for a few moments, she withdrew. Neo could no longer remain a passive bystander. She pushed off her covers and swiveled to the edge of the bed. Bending down to retrieve the scroll, she winced in pain as the still tender skin on her back stretched.

Neo grabbed the device and handed it to Cinder before returning to her own bed. Cinder gave her a curious look, her first real acknowledgement of Neo's presence, before shifting her attention to the scroll. After reading the message she had received, Cinder placed the device back on the table and glanced at Neo once more. "Why are you staring at me?" She rasped. "Am I that much of a freak?"

Neo shook her head. She held up a finger as if to ask for time, then began tapping at her scroll. Her only way to speak was through the device's text-to-speech program, and she hated the voice, but there was no alternative. " _Your eye is a very pretty color._ "

"Fuck off." Cinder snapped. "Don't patronize me."

" _I mean it._ " Neo replied. " _You're beautiful._ "

"I was beautiful." Cinder sighed. "Or maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was always a monster. Now I just look the part."

" _Don't listen to what that cunt said_ _._ " Neo advised. " _You might have made some mistakes, but we're all worthy of redemption. You're still beautiful. You can still be loved._ "

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Cinder asked.

" _I'm in pain and isolated too._ " Neo replied. " _I know how it feels. Not being able to speak, to communicate, is hard. Most people don't have the patience. I don't want to see someone else suffer like me._ "

"I'm not worth it." Cinder shook her head. "I have nothing left."

" _You are._ " Neo persisted. " _You're alive, and you have a mother who loves you._ " There was a pause as Neo hesitated before adding more. " _And an admirer in the bed next door_ _._ " Cinder managed a brief chuckle before descending into an agonizing coughing fit. " _Are you okay?_ "

"Better than okay." Cinder answered. "Thank you...I needed this."

" _There's no need to thank me_ _._ " Neo smiled.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time." Cinder apologized. "We should talk...type? Whatever, we should...communicate more."

" _I hate the sound of this thing_ _._ " Neo noted. " _Can I have you number so we can text?_ "

Cinder hesitated. "Um...sure."

* * *

Cinder and Neo began texting back and forth almost constantly. They soon came to rely on each other's company, particularly Cinder. Neo was happy to see Cinder smile, even though she had occasional bouts of melancholy. It became obvious early on that, though Cinder's condition prevented almost all physical contact, the friendship had become a romance. That romance was threatened when Neo was released from the hospital. Cinder was still a long way from recovery, and though she valued their silent conversations, she feared not being able to actually see Neo any longer.

Cinder need not have worried. Neo visited every day, staying for hours, supporting Cinder when she started physical therapy, sharing her ups and downs. Even so, Cinder desperately wanted out of the hospital. She wanted to try to move on with her life. With Neo at her side, Cinder could believe it was possible. Cinder's mother, Salem, stepped in to help. Determined to grant her daughter's every wish, Salem purchased all the equipment Cinder would need for treatment, paid a doctor to make periodic visits, arranged for a physical therapist to visit daily and hired a full time nurse, so Cinder was able to leave the hospital and return to her apartment in downtown Atlas.

Salem had a habit of giving Cinder everything she wanted. In business dealings, personal relationships, and life in general, Salem was cruel, scheming and unscrupulous. When dealing with her daughter, she showed nothing but love and generosity. Three years earlier, when Cinder had asked for an apartment of her own so she could be more independent, Salem had readily agreed. Not only did Salem see to Cinder's continued medical care in the comfort of that apartment, she did not object to Neo's moving in as well.

Neo and her adoptive father Roman lived a comfortable enough life. Neo's education might have been expensive, but generous scholarships paid for most of it. Her disability made things tough, too tough for her birth parents, but she and Roman managed to put together a rather happy life. He managed a warehouse, making decent pay along with some money on the side from doing special - and probably illegal - favors for his boss. Like Salem, he wanted his daughter to be happy, but he did not have the means to give her everything she desired. He was a bit hesitant to let Neo move out so soon after leaving the hospital, but she had always desired independence, and he was not about to stand in the way.

Cinder and Neo set about creating a life for themselves. Cinder's condition rapidly improved, at least as much as it could. Her left eye was gone, her left hand was permanently crippled, and her lungs were damaged, but she could get around and take care of herself. The pair started to think of the future, of returning to university in the spring. Soon the full time nurse and visiting doctor were no longer necessary. At Cinder's insistence, the equipment Salem had purchased was donated to a nearby hospital. The physical therapist still made daily visits, helping Cinder recover to her full physical potential.

The emotional wounds Cinder had suffered were harder to heal. Though Emerald was clearly in the wrong, she had been right on several points. Cinder had treated the people around her badly. Looking back, she could see just how awful a person she had been. She had been too much like her mother. Cinder loved Salem and appreciated everything Salem did for her, but she would not want to be her friend or business associate. Salem treated her friends as if they were disposable and her enemies like trash to be degraded and destroyed. Cinder had done the same, and the guilt wore on her.

Though Cinder had been reluctant to discuss her inner struggle, Neo was persistent. Eventually Cinder opened up about her worries and regrets. Both knew well that the past could not be erased. Cinder had done terrible things and there was no undoing them. She could, however, atone. She had already made a critical first step in acknowledging her wrongdoing, and Neo suggested she make another by apologizing to those she had hurt. Cinder was reluctant, not because she did not want to, but because she was afraid. She would be apologizing from a position of obvious weakness, liable to have her attempts thrown back in her face. She did not deserve forgiveness anyway. But Neo insisted, and so she and Cinder planned to begin by returning to the university.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"The collar was too kind." Ruby declared.

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. Neo smirked, and even Cinder could not resist a grin. "Still...it was not entirely undeserved." Cinder admitted. "And in a way I must thank her...had she not said those things...I may not be here."

"If she really cared about you she wouldn't have been so cruel." Ruby noted.

"If I really cared about her...maybe things would have been different." Cinder frowned.

"Maybe, but it's not good to dwell on what ifs." Weiss suggested. Cinder hummed, not quite as crestfallen, but still unhappy. Weiss sighed. "Could we speak alone, please?" Cinder looked up, surprised at the request, but nodded, looking to Neo and nodding again. Neo leaned in to peck her on the lips. Ruby and Blake did the same for Weiss, and the three left. Now alone with Weiss, Cinder waited. "Cinder, I don't want any bad blood between us, not anymore." Weiss shifted, patting the mattress beside her. Cinder stared at the spot for a moment before obeying, moving from the desk chair to sit at Weiss' side. "I know it's hard to speak. This way you're right beside my ear, you don't have to strain yourself."

Cinder looked in confusion at Weiss' kind smile. The statement struck her as more thoughtful than she deserved. "Thank you...Weiss I…"

"I missed you." Weiss interrupted. Cinder froze. Weiss was not looking at her anymore, or smiling. Instead her expression was tight, and she stared down at the floor. "I missed being around you...it was lonely and I was hurting, and when I first saw Blake I thought I was looking at you again, and I think that's why I was so sure of myself at the time. And when I saw you again, when you talked to me, it did hurt. It thought we could pick up where we left off, but we didn't, and it hurt. But I want to leave that hurt where it belongs. I don't want it looming over us." Weiss looked at Cinder, face less firm now, eyes watering. "I just want my friend back Cin...if we ever were."

Cinder could not hold her gaze, the guilt bubbling within her chest. "I don't know Weiss...what we had was...it wasn't a real friendship so much as...a...business relationship." Cinder sighed. "Mother taught me to make connections...to use people...so I did...and I continued to do so...until now." She glanced up to see Weiss, who was crestfallen as expected, but she schooled herself quickly.

Weiss took on a determined look. "Then we start over. Completely. No lies, no business, just the two of us, talking, like normal people, normal friends."

Cinder could not help but smile ruefully. "And...what would we talk about?"

"Well, certainly not boys it seems." Weiss chuckled.

Cinder laughed, or at least tried to. The best she could manage were some sharp pants, followed by a coughing fit that brought tears to her eyes. She felt Weiss' hand slip into hers and she gripped it tightly. Weiss rubbed soothing circles on Cinder's back until she recovered. "No...certainly not...both of them...you surprise me Weiss."

Weiss had the decency to blush. "Yes, well, Ruby has a way of worming her way into your life, your heart and your arms. And Blake...well, it turned out we were both hiding feelings for each other."

"They are quite beautiful...but I have Neo." Cinder nodded. "I owe her my life...no one compares to her."

"I never thought I'd see you lovesick." Weiss said.

Cinder grinned, bumping Weiss with her shoulder. "Shush...or what little remains of my fearsome reputation will fade away...though that may not be a bad thing."

Weiss hummed, her thumb tracing circles on Cinder's hand. Neither made to let go. "I like what you did with your hair."

Cinder sighed, smile fighting to remain. "It's nice of you to say...but I'm afraid it's...not my hair."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss apologized.

"They did a good job...it almost looks perfect." Cinder continued. "I think that's what gives it away...it's not quite there."

"I couldn't tell." Weiss observed. "I thought you just had a trim."

Cinder smiled a little more genuinely, yet sadly. "My injuries were...and still are extensive. My left leg and arm...some of my chest...my back...my neck...my face...all the way up to here." Reaching up with her sleeved hand, she touched the side of her skull, about an inch above her ear. "All scarred...it was easier to shave my head than risk the hair irritating my wounds...I only recently started growing it again...but…" She reached up again, with her other hand this time. Grasping her hair, she pulled, the wig slipping off. "...I wonder if it's even worth it." Weiss could not help but stare as Cinder turned her head. Without the wig, the extent of the scarring was revealed. Most of the left side of her head had been burned, leaving a mass of mottled scar tissue. Her ear was gone, making for a lopsided appearance. It was a horrifying reality, one that was crushing Cinder. "It won't ever be the same."

"Things don't have to be the same." Weiss noted. "They just have to be good enough, and we'll go from there." She gave the best reassuring smile she could for her friend, enough the Cinder was able to return it, slight as it may be."

"Maybe…" Cinder gave Weiss' hand a tight squeeze.

"Hey, we can make the best of anything." Weiss encouraged. "The patch? Fashion accessory. Coco will have a field day."

"You really think...Coco will care?" Cinder asked.

"She does." Weiss replied. "Otherwise she wouldn't have looked so shell-shocked when she came over."

Cinder huffed at that. "Well...we'll see."


	56. Settled

Chapter 56

Yang was between martial arts classes, doing paperwork, when her scroll rang. It was Winter. The techs from Ironworks had contacted her. After analyzing the telemetry from Yang's arm, they had decided it was ready to be fully unlocked. Now there would be no restrictions on what Yang was allowed to do, and she could used the prosthetic's full, unrestrained power. Yang was most excited by the prospect of being to lift weights again, but there was a more immediate benefit. To that point, when teaching martial arts classes, she had been forced to demonstrate only by punching air, as the restrictions placed on the use of her arm prohibited the sort of stress that would come with full sparring or even hitting pads or bags. Now she could teach properly. As far as Yang was concerned, there was no better method of instruction than one-on-one sparring.

It was not quite so simple, however. If she was going to be engaging students in hand-to-hand combat, even at reduced speed and strength, there were risks involved, and of course the Raven incident was fresh in her mind. Before she could spar with students, she would need Glynda's permission. So Yang headed over to the gym proper to track down Glynda. She headed straight to her office, finding it unlocked but empty. That was unusual. Also unusual was the strong smell of perfume that filled the room. It was the same with which Glynda had lately been slathering herself. Pyrrha theorized that Glynda, now single, was trying the dating scene, but Yang could not imagine anyone would find the overpowering smell attractive. If getting a date was Glynda's goal, she was self-sabotaging.

Yang bumped into Ren and asked if he knew where Glynda was. He had seen her slip out the back door without explanation. It was bizarre behavior for Glynda, but given the stress of recent events, Yang was not overly concerned. She just headed out after Glynda. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

Glynda snap-turned to face Yang, a cigarette smoldering between her fingers. "Yang...I…"

"What's wrong with you?" Yang demanded. "You know that shit will kill you, and you already went through the hell of quitting once."

"I was just...I needed a pick-me-up and-" Glynda struggled.

"Save it." Yang cut her off. "I just need permission to spar with the students."

"Uh...yeah...sure." Glynda nodded.

Yang turned to head back inside but stopped at the door. She was about to say something but decided against it, heading inside without another word. Glynda remained outside. She finished her cigarette, dwelling on how quickly her life had disintegrated. The love of her life was gone, she was getting drunk every night, and now, smoking again. She dropped her cigarette and crushed it under foot. With a sigh she headed back inside, straight to her office. She would have applied more perfume to cover the smell of smoke, but now that Yang knew, there was no point hiding it.

On entering her office, something immediately caught Glynda's eye, a glint in the light from her desk. On closer inspection she found her gold-plated flip lighter. It came with a note from Yang. Much of it was scratched out but some remained:

 _Take it, I don't want it anymore._

 _-Yang_

Glynda sat at her desk and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

By the time Yang and Pyrrha got home from work it was already late. Exhausted, they both decided to go straight to bed. Yang had not told Pyrrha about Glynda's smoking, nor did she tell any of the others. It worried her greatly, and kept her up that night. Luckily she and Pyrrha had the following day off, and Yang was able to make up for the deficit by remaining in bed until almost midday. When she did finally get up, she found Pyrrha, Summer, Winter and Raven watching television. Raven was in her butler outfit, but appeared to be off duty.

"Morning guys." Yang greeted them. "Mind if I borrow Raven for a bit?"

"I'm not busy." Raven replied. "You guys need anything?" No one spoke up. "What do you need?"

"Let's go for a walk." Yang suggested.

"What's this about?" Raven asked.

"I just want some privacy." Yang replied.

Raven could tell from Yang's tone that it was important. If the look on Pyrrha's face was any indication, she could sense it too. Raven changed out of her dress shoes and into a pair more suited to walking in the woods, then she and Yang threw on jackets and headed outside. At first Yang nervously made small talk, and Raven indulged her. There was plenty going on in both their lives, and Raven was genuinely interested in how Yang was doing. Still, the charade could only last so long.

"You didn't drag me out here to chat." Raven finally spoke up. "What's going on?"

"Sorry I...this is tough." Yang sighed. She was unsure how Raven would react to the news of Glynda's recurred addiction. Yang took a deep breath. "Yesterday...yesterday I caught Glynda smoking. Judging by all the perfume she's been using to cover up the smell, she's been at it for a while."

"That's...unfortunate." Raven grimaced.

"That's all you have to say?" Yang pressed. "Not 'this is horrible, this has to stop, I have to do something?'"

"She made it very clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me." Raven noted. "I want to help, I really do, but-"

"But nothing." Yang cut her off. "You're just afraid to face her. It's been a long time and you haven't even tried to get her to take you back. Do something. You still love her, and she obviously still loves you. If she didn't, she wouldn't be doing this."

"Maybe you're right." Raven allowed. "But what if I make it worse?"

"She's slowly killing herself, it would be hard to make it worse." Yang countered.

"Good point." Raven nodded. "I'll...figure something out."

"That's better." Yang smiled. "If you want I can hold her so she can't escape."

"Uh...no." Raven declined. "I have something else in mind...but you might have to bail me out if I get arrested."

"Want to fill me in?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Raven refused. Yang rolled her eyes. "So, is that it or are you in need of some of my terrible advice?"

"I'm good." Yang chuckled. "Oh, just one more thing before we head in."

* * *

Pyrrha helped Summer prepare lunch. Raven's cooking was good, she had learned from Summer, but the student had yet to match the master. Pyrrha looked up and spotted Yang and Raven approaching the house. "Here they come."

"Good, just in time." Summer nodded, putting the finishing touches on the meal. She looked up. "What's she doing?"

Yang had her prosthetic fist pressed up against a tree trunk. She pulled it back, then pressed against the bark once more. "I think she's going to punch the tree." Pyrrha theorized.

"What is she, some kind of idiot?" Summer scoffed. Pyrrha gave her a blank stare. "Right."

Yang reared back and punched the tree with all her might. The strike had no effect. Yang recoiled and cried in pain, grabbing at her shoulder. "Goddamn it." Pyrrha sighed. She quickly rinsed off her hands before rushing outside. "Yang, are you alright?!"

"My shoulder!" Yang whined.

"What were you thinking?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Robot arm...super punch...it was supposed to be cool." Yang replied.

"You have a robot _arm_ but a human _shoulder_." Pyrrha noted. "You of all people should know punching isn't just about the arms."

"But I saw it in a movie." Yang complained.

"No more action movies for you." Pyrrha ordered. "Romantic comedies only."

"Can I watch actioney TV shows?" Yang asked.

"No." Pyrrha folded her arms across her chest.

"Sucks for you kid." Raven smirked.

"Raven, please get Yang some ice." Pyrrha requested.

"Yes ma'am." Raven nodded.

Yang clutched her shoulder and groaned. "I'm a total idiot, aren't I?"

"Yep." Pyrrha confirmed. "But you're my idiot."

Yang rolled her eyes. "That's it, no more romantic comedies for you…"

* * *

Glynda got home after work, just a few minutes past 8, as usual. She ate her dinner, Vytalian takeout, and was ready to take a shower at 8:30, as usual. For all that had recently changed in her life, there were still some old habits remaining, comforting habits that acted like tape, desperately holding her together. At 9, her shower would be complete, and she would sit down to watch her favorite crime drama. Then, after watching an unfunny but popular sitcom, she would settle into bed, read a book for a while, then go to sleep.

Glynda emerged from the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her body, another around her hair. She headed for the bedroom and- "Raven!?" Glynda gasped. Raven, dressed in a tuxedo with her hair in a neat ponytail, sat in an armchair, facing the bathroom. "Wha-why are you in my house?" Raven said nothing, just fixing an intense glare on Glynda. Glynda could not help but shy away, but looking down, she saw the reason for Raven's presence. Raven clutched Glynda's cigarettes in her hand, almost crushing the pack in her grasp.

"You know why I'm here." Raven finally said. "If you want me out of your life, that's your choice, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"Raven I...I…" Glynda stammered.

Tears welled in Raven's eyes. "If you want me to leave, if that's what you _really_ want, I won't argue. I've already...come to terms with that possibility. But I just can't stand to hear about you self-destructing like this."

"I...miss you." Glynda slumped against the wall. "I'm a mess without you. I'm sorry for kicking you out. I'm sorry-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Raven cut her off. "I took you for granted and treated you like a consolation prize. Well, no more. I promise, _I swear_ , I won't make that mistake again." She glanced at the cigarette pack in her hand. "Now please, quit smoking. I'll eat one like last time if I have to, but I'd rather not. I know it was a powerful symbol of my dedication and all that, but it's _really_ disgusting."

Looking up at Raven, Glynda managed a laugh. "There's no need for that, I quit. Go ahead and throw them in the trash or flush them down the toilet, whichever makes a stronger statement." She paused. "So what's with the outfit?"

"Oh, this?" Raven said. "Winter hired me to be her maid. I've gotta' pay the rent somehow."

"Was that her idea of payback?" Glynda asked.

"More literal than anything." Raven replied. "She's a good person, better than me for sure. I dunno' what I'd have done with myself if she wasn't so fucking good to me."

"You break her arm in a jealous rage, then she gives you a job and a place to live." Glynda shook her head. "She really is something else."

"It's amazing how a fuck-up like me keeps finding such great people to save me when I fall." Raven shook her head.

"You're too hard on yourself." Glynda countered. "We all make mistakes."

Raven smiled. "You know, Winter said the same thing…"

* * *

Having Saturday off usually meant Yang would sleep until around midday, but she was up early this morning. Pyrrha wanted to go shopping for Solstice gifts for her parents, and she insisted upon going early. It was still not quite prime Solstice shopping season, but going now would allow her to avoid the crowds and scarcity that naturally resulted from the rush just before the holiday. As usual, Pyrrha was dressed and ready to go long before Yang. To kill a little time, she jogged to the end of the house's long driveway and grabbed the mail, delivering it to Summer in the kitchen.

Summer took a sip of coffee and looked over the stack of envelopes. She read one and immediately ripped it in two and tossed it in the garbage without even opening it. "Junk." She grumbled. The next was from the bank, her monthly account statements. She tore it open and gave it a quick once-over before putting it aside and moving on. The next letter had an interesting sender. _Sanus Trucking Inc._ It could only be the first settlement payment. Summer opened the envelope and, sure enough, found a check inside. She slid it out and looked it over. Her eyes widened and she nearly choked on her coffee.

"Are you alright Sum?" Winter asked, rubbing Summer's back as she coughed. Summer could not form a response, only managing to splutter a disconnected series of syllables. "What is it?" Still unable to form a coherent reply, she handed Winter the check. "Wow, that's a big one." Summer nodded quickly and squeaked when she again tried to talk.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, emerging from the hallway still brushing her hair.

"Your settlement check came in." Winter replied, holding it up.

"The first one?" Yang said.

"The only one." Winter corrected.

"Huh?" Yang did not understand. Winter smiled and handed her the check. "Fuck me! How even?!"

"I thought it would be installments." Summer finally managed, recovering from her shock. "Not all at once."

"Me too...shit that's a lot of zeroes." Yang shook her head in disbelief.

"How much is it?" Pyrrha asked. Yang handed her the check. "10 million lien?!"

"This is crazy!" Yang exclaimed. "How much did you sue for?"

"Our lawyer told me to just pick a really high number, since we'd probably only get a fraction." Summer replied. "I said 20 million."

"Wow, they must have been quite desperate to settle." Winter noted.

"I remember something about the driver being the company owner's son." Summer added. "I guess they just wanted it to go away."

"Still, your lawyer must be incredible." Winter declared. "Hmm...perhaps I should hire him in the future…"

"This is awesome!" Yang enthused. She took a deep breath and tried to suppress her excitement. "I shouldn't go overboard. If I use this money intelligently, I can make it last...I probably wouldn't have to work another day in my life."

"I could help you invest some of it." Winter offered.

"Good idea." Yang agreed.

"That's quite mature of you Yang, I'm pleasantly surprised." Pyrrha praised. "Saving and investing, not like-"

"I'm totally gonna' buy some cool stuff too." Yang could no longer contain her excitement. "I've always wanted a real racing bike, now I can afford one!"

Pyrrha sighed and covered her face with her hand. "I suppose it was too good to be true."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna' spend it all at once." Yang assured her. Pyrrha, Summer and Winter looked less than convinced. "Seriously. I can't help but spend some, but I _will_ make it last." She paused. "Oh man, Ruby's gonna' flip. Raven too."

"Don't tell too many people." Winter suggested. "You'll have 'family' coming out of the woodwork. Trust me, I know…"

"Good point." Yang nodded. "Man, this is so cool. Shame it cost me an arm and-"

"...a leg?" Pyrrha finished for her.

Yang smirked. She raised her hand to push her hair aside. "No this sweet scar."

"Wow Yang, too soon." Summer joked.

"You're sick." Pyrrha huffed.

Yang laughed. "You love it."

* * *

Summer lifted a pair of free weights in the middle of what had once been the spare room. The bed had been removed, replaced with a growing list of fitness devices. A full set of weights, a machine with myriad weights and pulleys meant to be used for almost any exercise depending upon the configuration, a treadmill, an elliptical and a stationary bike. Winter occupied the bike, pedaling at a sedate pace as she watched Summer pump iron. She would have joined Summer in weight training, but her arm was still in a sling.

"Aren't you supposed to look at yourself in a mirror while you lift?" Winter asked.

"Probably." Summer huffed. "Hate...mirrors."

"Why do you hate mirrors?" Winter asked.

Summer did the last of her reps, sighing as she returned the weights to the rack. "I don't like looking at myself. All I can ever see are the imperfections. And you might like my jiggle, but I don't."

"You'll be happy to know there's pretty much no jiggle left." Winter observed. "Your puppy fat was cute, but your washboard abs are _hot_."

"Flatterer." Summer scoffed.

"No, I'm serious." Winter insisted. "Don't you ever look at yourself?"

"I try _really_ hard not to." Summer replied.

"Not even getting out of the shower?" Winter pressed. "It's right there."

"It's fogged up by the time I get done." Summer noted. "I throw clothes on as soon as I towel off."

Winter hopped off the bike. "Well, it's about time you took a good, long look."

"Winter, I don't know…" Summer resisted.

"Well I do." Winter grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her along to the bathroom, positioning Summer before the mirror. "Look."

"I suppose I did get rid of the muffin top at least." Summer admitted.

"Of for the love of…" Winter rolled her eyes. She grabbed the hem of Summer's top and pulled up, revealing a defined six-pack, perfectly accentuated by the angle of the room's lighting.

"Holy crap!" Summer exclaimed. "Is that me?" She turned sideways, admiring her new, slimmer figure. "Now, if only I could get my butt as toned as my belly. I should do more squats."

"But I love your butt just the way it is." Winter complained. "It makes a great pillow too."

"I guess a _little_ fat isn't so bad." Summer allowed. She paused. "Hmm...if I could do this at my age, imagine how good Ruby would look if we could convince her to work out."

"Weiss and Blake are distracted enough as it is." Winter chuckled. "They love her curves anyway. Weiss does wish Ruby would eat healthier though."

"Don't we all." Summer shrugged. "But you try getting between Ruby and her sweets. Her puppy dog eyes are deadly."

"So the girls tell me." Winter smiled. "I bet yours would be just as irresistible."

"Like this?" Summer asked, doing her best impression of Ruby's signature begging face. "Can we go for ice cream Winny? Pwease?"

"Stop that." Winter commanded.

" _Pwease_?" Summer persisted.

Winter hesitated, struggling with herself. "Oh...I'll get the keys."


	57. This Is Happening

**Author's Note:** Warning, this chapter contains _explicit_ sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 57

"I want a milkshake!" Nora exclaimed. "A jumbo one!" She, Ren and Jaune had met Yang and Pyrrha at a cafe. It was a little after noon, and following their meal, they would all head the the Valkyrie apartment for a good, old fashioned orgy.

"Nora, that's a terrible idea." Jaune warned.

"But I want it." Nora whined.

"Well, I don't want it all over me later." Yang chuckled. "You never did well with dairy and repetitive motion."

" _Fine_." Nora pouted. "I'll just have a chicken sandwich and a soda."

"Better." Ren smiled. "I'll order for us. What would the rest of you like?"

After taking everyone's order, Ren got up and headed to the counter to procure the desired food. Their meals were all light but packed with energy, the sort of meals they would eat before a serious workout. It was fitting, given that such a workout was exactly what they were about to get. True to form, Yang and Nora were clearly eager, bursting with energy. Ren was relieved to see Nora so lively, breaking through the lethargy of pregnancy. Pyrrha was quiet, but all smiles, probably hiding some nerves. Jaune was not hiding his nerves, clearly anxious about his upcoming performance. When he spoke his voice wobbled, even as Yang, Ren and Nora offered praise and encouragement.

Just as they were finishing their meal, Jaune's scroll rang. He hastily answered it. "Hey Summer." He paused as Summer spoke. "Uh huh...uh huh...alright...I'll be right over." He heaved a sigh of relief as he hung up. "Summer needs me to come over and mow her lawns." Nora and Yang looked at one another, then at Jaune, goofy grins spreading across their faces. "Yardwork!" Jaune quickly corrected. "God, does everything have to be sex with you two? She wants me to trim the grass, clear the leaves, and generally tidy up one last time before winter. Apparently she's worried about the shed's roof too, so I might have to do some repairs."

"It could probably wait until after our sexcapades." Nora suggested. "I'm sure Mama Rose will understand."

"No, I shouldn't make her wait." Jaune shook his head. "I'll take a rain check on the orgy."

"I probably won't be able to get Pyrrha to agree to this ever again." Yang warned.

"That's alright." Jaune waved her off. "You guys have fun."

"Oh Jaune…" Nora sighed. A grin flashed across her face and she licked her lips. "We'll make it up to you."

* * *

"It's certainly been some time." Pyrrha noted. "I'm surprised at the lack of stuffed animals." She admired the interior of the Valkyries' bedroom, Yang alongside her as Nora and Ren looked on from behind. During their prior relationships, Nora had spent much of her time with Yang, basically living in Summer's home. Pyrrha could not say the same about her time with Ren, but found herself in Ren's bedroom often enough. Her parents had been extremely supportive of their relationship, fervently so, hence their ire at the breakup. Pyrrha shook the subject from her mind while she still could.

"Renny and I agreed my army should have their own room, and their own bed." Nora explained.

"Not to mention Jaune found their stares unnerving." Ren added. "Performance anxiety, you see."

Pyrrha hummed and Yang snorted. "The last thing he should have is performance anxiety. I mean, he's no porn star, but he's pretty damn good. Just needs more confidence."

"I keep one little gal in here though." Nora said.

Yang turned to see Nora hugging a purple stuffed dragon. It's cloth skin was pale with age and love, and one of its yellow and red wings was evidently sown after splitting. Yang's eyes grew misty, and she stepped closer to cup the toy's head. "You kept Chai…"

"'Course I did." Nora smiled. "She'll always be my favorite."

Pyrrha sat on the bed, watching Yang and Nora share their moment with a smile. Part of her felt like she should be jealous, but all she had to do was look at Ren, leaning against the doorway, watching them with his own gentle grin, to silence that thought. "Well, shall we...begin?"

Nora and Yang snapped out of their bubble. Nora giggled. "This is happening!" Pyrrha blushed, then Nora rushed over and pulled her into a kiss. "Mmm, blueberry!"

Nora left Pyrrha shellshocked to jump backwards onto the bed. Yang looked on the verge of laughter as she and Ren moved to join them. "Aw, her first kiss." Yang smirked.

"She certainly takes the breath away." Ren chuckled.

Pyrrha laughed breathlessly. Ren crawled onto the bed, Pyrrha shifting back alongside him, until they all lay on the numerous pillows up against the wall. For a moment they relaxed there together. "So...what now?"

"Well, I already started things off with a kiss, for good luck!" Nora cheered.

"What do you want to do Pyrrha?" Yang asked.

"I...uh...I-I want to stop feeling so nervous." Pyrrha struggled.

Ren laid a hand on Pyrrha's thigh. "If it's too much, if you're not ready, we don't have to continue."

"Yeah, we can always stop and relax." Yang spoke from beside Nora, who still clutched the dragon plushie.

"Order pizza, watch a movie." Nora suggested.

Pyrrha felt a surge of affection. Their consideration and worry for her comfort at the expense of their own desires made her feel stronger. Her friends, her family, her lovers...she took hold of that affection, and ran with it. "I want...to have sex, today, right now!" She swung her leg over Ren's legs, straddling him.

"That's the spirit!" Yang encouraged. "Might wanna' take off your jeans first though."

"Oh, yes, of course." Pyrrha blushed. "Sorry Ren."

Nora placed Chai on the beside table where she would be safe. She began struggling with her underwear, hitching her dress over the growing swell of her belly. Pyrrha chuckled and climbed off of Ren, standing beside the bed to shimmy out of her jeans. When she kicked them away she looked up to find Ren sitting on the edge of the bed, freshly shirtless.

 _Oh, oh there it was. That's what she needed._

"Long time no see?" Ren joked.

"Huah?" Pyrrha spluttered. "Oh, yes, no, long time...you've been working out."

Ren laughed, unbuckling his belt. "Only a little. I have to keep up with this one." He tilted his head backward.

Behind Ren, Nora had removed her underwear and had paused with her hand on the hem of her dress, whispering to Yang. "The gals aren't what they used to be."

"I'll love 'em all the same babe." Yang assured her. For a moment Nora looked like she was going to squeal, or cry, or both. Then she pulled the dress over her head and unclipped her bra, tossing the garments away. Yang had already stripped down to her lingerie, lacy black and bulging with her bountiful bust. Nora still could not help but feel intensely self-conscious, her breasts swollen, sensitive and more than a little sore. "See, all of you is beautiful." Yang took Nora's hands in her own, the robotic one ever so slightly cold to the touch.

"I feel so big and slow...Ren and Jaune tell me I'm beautiful...but sometimes I just feel so ugly." Nora admitted.

"You'll never be ugly to us." Yang smiled. "We love you, and sure, you're a little fluffy, you've gotta' eat for two now, and honestly...don't tell anyone...but I think it's really _hot_."

"Really?" Nora asked.

Yang grinned, leaning in to kiss her gently, fixing her with a lusty gaze. "You're gonna' be a _mommy_. You're making a new life. You're so full of new curves. These boobs look so delicious, and this belly, _mmmm_ …" Shifting down, Yang looked up into Nora's lidded eyes as she began peppering kisses on the swollen bump, grinning as Nora's face flushed.

" _Yang_ …" Nora whimpered.

"Hmm?" Yang hummed.

"God I love you." Nora declared.

Yang's breath hitched. She knew Nora's feelings had likely faded as little as her own, but hearing her say it out loud still struck her heart deeply. "I love you too...and I can't wait to love this little one like she's mine!" She blew a raspberry on the bump.

Nora squealed. "You're evil!"

"Muahahaha!" Yang laughed.

Pyrrha watched Nora swat Yang over the head from her current position, straddling Ren, breathless from making out. She was painfully aware of the firm pressure between her legs as Ren trailed kisses along her neck, she could not resist grinding against it. "Hah...having fun over there?"

Yang's head popped up from behind Nora's bump to grin maniacally at her. "You're one to talk, getting busy already?"

"Just some...light forepla-ooph!" Ren suddenly lay back, taking Pyrrha with him. She briefly collapsed before pushing herself up. Ren smirked up at her.

"Cowgirl huh?" Nora smirked. She turned around, bare chest exposed. "I'm a doggy style gal myself."

Pyrrha flushed, then cringed. "Oh, oh no. I have terrible balance. Missionary for me. Less risky, heh."

"Pyr, sweetie, look at me." Yang advised. "Deep breaths."

Pyrrha obeyed, taking several slow breaths, only barely calming her raging heart. Ren massaged her thighs, running his gentle hands across her bare skin, impossibly soft, yet firm. "I'm fine. This is just...exciting."

"Looks like you're not the only one who's...excited." Yang waggled her eyebrows, looking down at Ren.

Ren smirked. "Forget about me?" The pressure between Pyrrha's legs seemed all the firmer.

Pyrrha giggled and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Hard not to...wa-"

"Ah, that was a pun!" Yang cheered.

"Oh my God, you've really rubbed off on her-hah!" Nora gasped.

Pyrrha laughed as Yang's hand suddenly buried itself between Nora's legs. "Speaking of rubbing."

"Come on you two, there's way too much clothing going on." Yang complained. "I want a show!"

"Nngh, yeah, come on Renny, this orgy needs more or- _gasmsohgod_!" Nora's back arched as a faint buzzing filled the room. Yang dropped her scroll beside the bed and wrapped her free arm beneath Nora, gently cupping her breast. She looked Pyrrha in the eye as she planted a kiss on Nora's shoulder and winked.

Pyrrha grinned, looking back to Ren. "Well, when they put it like that…"

"It would be rude not to oblige them." Ren grinned back. Pyrrha soon found herself laying on the pillows, limbs wrapped around her former and now current lover as they shared another passionate kiss. His hands ran down her body to the hem of her shirt, before falling to her panties, fingers running over the red and gold lace. "I remember these."

"I bet you do." Pyrrha smirked.

"Pity they have to go." Ren smiled.

"Quite." Pyrrha said. Kissing her once more, Ren pulled back, grasping the delicate garment and pulling it down. Pyrrha lifted her legs to slip them off. Half bare, Ren between her legs, Pyrrha felt nostalgic, and aroused, intensely aroused...then he removed his underwear.

"Oh my God!" Yang gasped, gaping at the sight before her. To her credit, she did not cease her ministrations, leaving Nora twitching and whimpering in her arms. "It's like, ten inches!"

" _Mngnine_ and a half!" Nora corrected.

"She insists on measuring it monthly." Ren explained.

"It's grown." Pyrrha observed.

"So have you." Ren praised.

"Hmm, not that you can tell...yet." Pyrrha grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward over her head before tossing it aside. When she lifted herself up to undo her bra, Ren swiftly leaned in to kiss her, reaching behind to do it himself. The garment pulled free easily, and Pyrrha barely had time to draw breath before his lips were on her chest. She whimpered as his tongue ran across the stiffened peaks, sending jolts of pleasure through her being, and moaned when she felt his length press against her lower lips, slowly rocking back and forth. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she bucked against him, and began to reminisce, of the times the mood would strike her, and Ren would oblige, no matter the circumstances. " _Ren._ " She moaned.

Ren chuckled as he trailed kisses from one breast to the other, lavishing them with attention. He always enjoyed this, coaxing little utterances of pleasure from his lover. Nora was loud and proud, she held nothing back, not a single whimper. Jaune was terribly ticklish, and so, so easily embarrassed. But Pyrrha was more reserved, a perfect balance, responsive when properly pushed, but otherwise silent. It made their trysts in public settings much more convenient.

" _Ren please…_ " Pyrrha begged. She bucked against him once more. Slick and hot, she was more than ready, and more than a little impatient.

Rising up, Ren planted a kiss below Pyrrha's ear. "Are you sure?" He whispered, slowly dragging his length back and planting the head against her lips.

Pyrrha huffed. "I'm tired of waiting." She wrapped her legs around Ren's waist and hastily pulled him in with an extended moan. Ren could not resist one of his own. Pyrrha rarely took the initiative, but on the rare occasion, nothing was more arousing. " _Maidens_ , it's been too long." She groaned breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked, concerned. Pyrrha had never taken him so fast before, and even Nora sometimes required time to ease in.

"I'm fine Ren." Pyrrha nodded. "Don't hold back. You know I can take it."

Pyrrha pulled Ren into a fiery kiss, and he gladly obliged, pulling back before thrusting in, Pyrrha yelping into his mouth, fingers digging into his back as he struck a steady rhythm, teeth sinking into his lip as he hit those familiar spots. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to fall into old memories - of their first time, how beautiful Pyrrha had been, bared before him, blushing head to toe, the sounds she made, her declarations of bliss and love, of Pyrrha's first public foray in the Vale Cinema, how thrilling it had been taking her where any might bear witness, of the times that followed, the gym showers, the back of Milo, both in and on the charming little car, in Signal's park. Pyrrha rarely looked more radiant than when curled in his arms, breathless and glistening with sweat, bliss and fatigue across her features. It drove him wild, that he did that for her. In a way he always missed it. Not matter how much he loved Nora, Pyrrha had never once left his heart, just as Yang never left Nora's. The fantasy of today was something in which Ren had never expected to indulge, though he had never closed his mind to it. But Pyrrha was too conservative, too modest. Yang had definitely rubbed off on her.

 _"_ Ren _...Ren...M-Maidens!_ _"_ Pyrrha suddenly jerked, legs squeezing around his waist, burying her face in Ren's neck and whining. Nails dug in once more, her warmth tightening around his length as she reached her peak, and he stilled, allowing Pyrrha to gradually ride out the high. He stopped in spite of the burning desire to keep going, to pound her into the mattress with reckless abandon, to satiate his own desires regardless of Pyrrha's comfort. But this was not Nora, Pyrrha was extremely sensitive post orgasm, almost painfully so, and delicacy was required. _"_ _Ngh...Ren…_ " Pyrrha slowly fell limp below him, legs falling free, her hands moving to cup his face and pull him into a gently, loving kiss.

"Am I as good as you remember?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha giggled. "Memories can't compare...and I?"

"Stole the words from my mouth." Ren replied.

" _Gaaaay!_ " Yang suddenly droned from their side.

" _Yaaang_ , they were having a _moment_...it was super cute." Nora chastised lethargically.

"Are you two done already?" Pyrrha asked. Nora looked half asleep in Yang's arms, skin flushed, breasts glistening with sweat.

"You're one to talk." Yang teased. "Nora's preggers, you don't have an excuse."

"Don't I?" Pyrrha arched her eyebrow, looking to Ren. "Poor Ren hasn't finished, haven't you dear?"

Ren smirked, pushing back and gently, slowly pulling out, Pyrrha whimpering at the feeling. Yang stared at the proud member before her in awe, glistening in the soft light with Pyrrha's essence. Merely watching the two had driven Yang wild, the sounds Ren coaxed from her, the slapping and rubbing of skin, it inspired a blazing ache down below. Between that show and Nora's blissful responses, Yang really, really wanted her turn.

"Go on Yang." Nora encouraged. "Lemme' have some fun with Pyrrha. Go for a ride, you know you wanna'." She craned her neck to meet Yang in a gentle kiss. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Yang smiled, bumping their noses together before pulling away. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached back, but her bra suddenly came loose before she could touch it. Nora giggled behind her. Yang was grateful for that. Even with practice, her prosthetic still had trouble with the clasp, and she never did master the one handed technique. Ruby and Nora, on the other hand, did it for fun, usually as a prank, to Yang, in public. "You okay with me being on top Ren?"

"Of course." Ren nodded. "Though I'll need a moment to recover."

Yang slipped off her bra and flung it at Ren. To his credit, he did not flinch, catching it easily and chuckling. "Alright, don't want you to pop too quickly, now do we?

Folding the garment, Ren stood, stretching. "Nora, would you like some water?"

"Yes please Ren." Nora answered.

"Yang, Pyrrha?" Ren asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Yang replied.

"No, thank you." Pyrrha declined.

Nodding, Ren left the room. Yang, Nora and Pyrrha stared at his rear as he went. "He has less body hair than I do." Yang observed as she removed her panties. She flicked them towards Pyrrha, who did flinch.

"It's the Eastern genes." Pyrrha suggested.

"And a little waxing." Nora added. "You still got the heart Yang?"

Yang flopped down between the two, crossing her arms behind her head. "Of course I do!" She lifted her hips to show her crotch, her dark blonde pubic hair shaved in a rough heart shape. "Well, now I do. I stopped for a while because, you know I can't do everything single-handed. It's still hard, but Pyrrha helps out."

"Oh, I bet she does!" Nora smirked.


	58. Support

Chapter 58

Ren returned to the room, several bottles of water in his hands. "In case we want more, I brought enough for all of us."

"You're an angel Renny." Nora thanked him as he passed her a bottle.

"Trying to get more wives for your harem?" Yang teased.

"As if he needed to try." Pyrrha joked.

"I think the wedding would be a little too extravagant for the five of us." Ren deadpanned.

Yang snorted, pushing herself up and puffing out her chest. "Not to mention poor Jaune would have a stroke."

"He very nearly has already." Ren noted.

"I hope he's having fun _mowing_ Summer's lawn." Nora laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll thank him when he's done." Yang grinned.

"You two are terrible." Pyrrha huffed.

"Maybe Winter will join in!" Nora cheered.

"I thought this was supposed to be a foursome." Pyrrha said.

"Even foursomes have intermissions!" Yang declared.

"We can continue if you're ready Yang." Ren said as he placed the remaining bottles on the bedside table.

" _If?_ " Yang scoffed. "I'm foaming at the mouth here!"

"Which one?" Nora giggled as Yang flicked her on the nose.

Pyrrha pulled Yang away, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a deep kiss. "Have fun sweetie. Put on a show."

"Yeah, you too." Yang grinned. Pyrrha yelped as Yang rolled over her - all that muscle was heavy after all - and she found herself staring at Nora, who had just finished draining her bottle, throwing it aside.

" _You're mine now._ " Nora leered, reaching out to pull Pyrrha close.

"Omph, uh, hey Nora." Pyrrha said nervously.

Ren was Ren, Pyrrha understood him, she knew what to expect. But Nora, apart from their fairly passive friendship, was unknown. Nora would hug and kiss her on the cheek like any other friend, the would occasionally go out as a group on days off, and she had given her some very helpful advice for her relationship with Yang. But intimacy was still an alien thought, and now here she was, naked, sweaty, still more than a little sensitive from her time with Ren, and all she could think about was how warm Nora's stomach was against her own.

"Hey, relax, we don't have to do anything." Nora soothed, sensing Pyrrha's apprehensiveness. "Let's just snuggle. I've kinda' always wanted to snuggle with you."

"Really, me?" Pyrrha exclaimed, taken aback. She had never thought of herself as a particularly snuggly person. She enjoyed embraces when they lasted, but Yang had far more cushion than herself. Pyrrha's hard muscle was not exactly comfortable for snuggling.

" _Mmm, you smell really nice_ _._ " Nora borderline moaned.

Pyrrha felt her face heat up even further. "...thank you?" She tried to ignore the twinge down below as Nora planted a gentle kiss on her collar.

"How do you feel?" Nora asked.

"Tired...hot...a...a little...weird." Pyrrha stammered.

"Weird how?" Nora asked.

A drawn out moan drew Nora and Pyrrha's attention. Yang had straddled Ren, and evidently just taken him for the first time. She sat with her head flung back, back arched, eyes closed with a blissful look on her face. " _Ohmy...God!_ I've never felt so filled!"

"Pace yourself." Pyrrha half-heartedly warned, receiving a thumbs-up in response.

"Isn't it beautiful, seeing the people you love most, together?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha smiled. It was indeed quite the sight. Yet at the same time, she could not help but feel… "Guilt...I feel guilty for loving this."

Nora wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's back, her fingers tracing a soothing pattern on her skin. "Why?"

 _Because it felt so right_ _._ "My parents won't approve." Pyrrha sighed. _They never did._

"Does this make you happy?" Nora asked. Pyrrha nodded, and Nora planted a kiss on her chin. "That's all that should matter."

"It's not that simple Nora." Pyrrha slumped.

Nora smiled and pecked beside Pyrrha's lips, barely grazing the corner of her mouth. "Here, with us, it can be as simple as you want Pyrrha." A yelp interrupted again, and they turned to see Yang doubled over, panting into Ren's neck as he gripped her hips, thrusting from below. It seemed Ren had taken charge. "Hey...you wanna' say hi to the baby? She loves kisses."

Pyrrha glanced down at the belly against her own, and chuckled. "She's really growing." Pyrrha admired, laying a gentle hand on the belly's side.

"Sometimes I kinda' wish I laid an egg instead." Nora sighed. Pyrrha snorted, laughing into the pillow, Nora alongside her. "I could have made an awesome nest!"

"You can barely sit still as it is." Pyrrha noted. "Who would keep it warm?"

"Jaune would, obviously." Nora chuckled. Rolling her eyes, Pyrrha leaned down to plant a kiss on the baby bump. Nora giggled, Pyrrha grinned and began peppering it with more kisses, shifting down to better cover the area. Nora's hands found purchase in Pyrrha's hair, clinging on for support as she was assaulted, some of them quick, some of them slow, even one on the belly button, drawing a little squeal. Nora gave a little tug, and Pyrrha allowed herself to be pulled back up. "You missed a spot."

"Hmm?" Pyrrha managed before Nora kissed her on the lips. Pyrrha melted into the contact, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment...until a loud moan startled her out of it.

" _Oh fuck!_ " Yang yelled, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut as she shuddered, the orgasm rippling through her like an electric shock. " _Nghaaahgod!_ " Yang fell limp and collapsed entirely on poor Ren, who lay panting below her.

"That was explosive!" Nora cheered.

"I can't feel my lips." Yang struggled to catch her breath.

"Which ones?" Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yes." Yang replied.

"Renny, baby, you still alive?" Nora asked.

"For now." Ren answered.

"You still haven't finished, have you?" Nora smirked.

Ren huffed. " _I was so close!_ "

* * *

"I can't believe you got the whole thing down." Nora shook her head. "The last time I tried, I could barely get halfway. It doesn't seem physically possible." Along with Yang and Pyrrha, she rested on the couch, ensconced in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. On the television screen in front of them, the menu screen of a DVD looped endlessly.

"I saw a sword swallower when I was a kid." Pyrrha explained. "I thought it was really cool, and I tried to do it for a while, trained away my gag reflex."

"You didn't even flinch when he came." Yang noted.

"Like I said, no gag reflex." Pyrrha repeated.

Ren chose the moment to enter the room, carrying with him a pair of delivered pizzas. One was half plain cheese for him, half hot peppers for Pyrrha, the other half meat-lovers for Yang and half onion, anchovy and BBQ sauce for Nora. "I never told you, because I didn't want you to be jealous." He handed one pizza off to Nora.

"She can have this one." Nora chuckled. She opened the pizza box, and Yang snagged a slice before Nora had the chance to choose one.

Yang carefully examined her chosen slice before eating it. "Gotta' make sure it's not one of your abominations." She teased.

"Pregnancy does strange things." Nora sighed. "Last night I ate a whole jar of pickles, then drank the juice. I couldn't stop myself."

"Pregnant or not, you've never had much self control." Yang noted.

"This is true." Nora shrugged, finally taking a gargantuan bite of her slice.

"So, should we get the movie started?" Pyrrha asked, picking up the remote.

"I don't know, I'm really enjoying this thirty second loop." Yang joked.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and pressed play. After the day's vigorous exertions, all four had worked up an appetite, and the pizzas were consumed barely ten minutes into the movie. The movie was a sappy romance, the mushiest Nora could find. The intention had been to choose a film so over-the-top that they could spend the time making fun of it, one of Yang's favorite pastimes, but somehow the movie went from emotional, to sappy, to ridiculous, and back around to emotional again. Pyrrha was left a blubbery mess, and Nora shed more than her share of tears. Yang and Ren had to step in to comfort their loves, and Yang failed to get a pun in edgewise.

The story of family hardship, tragedy, and all-conquering love seemed to have struck a chord with Pyrrha in particular. She continued to cry straight through the credits, and did not stop even as the menu screen returned, along with its wildly misleading series of clips. A bin full of used tissues sat at her feet, and the supply of fresh ones had run out. "Are you okay Pyr?" Yang asked. "You're a hopeless romantic and all, but you've been crying your eyes out for over an hour."

"Oh I...sorry." Pyrrha sniffled. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood or anything, I just...there's a lot on my mind and...sorry."

"A lot on your mind?" Yang pressed. "You never said anything."

"I didn't want to bring you down, and I still don't, so maybe we should just drop it and-" Pyrrha rambled.

"You've said way too much for me to drop it now." Yang advised. "I'll be worried whether you tell me or not."

"I don't want...fine." Pyrrha sighed. "Recently I've received a few calls from my parents. They want me to move back home, to take over the family business, get married, have kids, all that. They don't know about _us_ Yang. To them, to that culture, homosexuality of any kind is a grave offense. I've been trying to avoid a confrontation as long as possible, but I _have_ to visit for Solstice, and my mother made it abundantly clear that she expects me to move back in then. I don't want to do that, I _can't_ do that, I'm going to stay with you, but...they'll disown me. I've never thought of choosing them over you, I never would, but I don't want to lose them. I...I know what's going to happen...there's just no avoiding it…" Sobbing cut off any further speech.

Yang pulled Pyrrha into a hug, patting her on the back in an effort to soothe her. "I...I had no idea. You should have told me sooner. Maybe there's a way we can-"

"There's no getting around it." Pyrrha shook her head.

"No one should have to choose between love or family." Ren declared. "Forcing someone to do so...their own child of all people...it's despicable."

"I know what I'm going to do...what I _have_ to do." Pyrrha continued. "I'm going to tell them about us, I'm going to tell them I don't want to live the life they've chosen for me...it's just so hard."

"I'll go with you." Yang offered.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang nodded. "You shouldn't have to do it alone."

"We'll go too." Nora added. "Right Ren."

"Yes." Ren confirmed. "We'll all be there to support you."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Pyrrha managed a smile. "It means more than you know."

* * *

Qrow leaned back in his chair, hands on the back of his head. "So, why aren't you getting your hair done too? You always used to hate having it long."

"I still do." Ruby replied. "I just made a deal with Weiss and Blake."

"Oh?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I keep it long, they get streaks." Ruby explained. "I honestly didn't think they'd go through with it."

"Come on, no one can resist those puppy dog eyes." Qrow chuckled. "Same with your mother. Must be genetic. She once convinced me to wear a skirt in public. Tai insisted it was a kilt. Raven just thought I looked like an asshole."

"I don't think that had anything to do with the skirt." Ruby teased.

"Ouch." Qrow smiled. "So, how were your finals?"

"Pretty easy actually." Ruby shrugged. "Midterms were harder honestly. Dealing with Weiss was the worst part. Around exam time she gets intense."

"I'll bet." Qrow nodded. "I'm guessing Blake was as cool as ever."

"Mostly, though she did get a little antsy." Ruby noted. "I probably got myself overly worried too."

"Figure out what you're gonna' major in?" Qrow asked.

"Not yet." Ruby shook her head. "It's hard. It's such a big decision, 'what am I going to do with the rest of my life?' I don't wanna' rush it."

"That's a good philosophy, take your time, think it out." Qrow praised. "Just don't take too long." He took a sip of his soda before placing the glass back on the table. "Got your flight booked and everything?"

"Yep, the three of us fly out tomorrow." Ruby replied. "What about you?"

"Winter's got me booked on a flight for Solstice Eve." Qrow answered. "She wanted to put me in first class, but I talked her down to economy plus. That girl just loves to spend money."

"You should let her pamper you." Ruby suggested. "First class is the best." Her smile quickly faded. "So...is...is dad coming?"

Qrow heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. Ruby already knew the answer and frowned, her lip beginning to quiver. "Sorry kiddo, he's...not ready just yet. He knows it'll be tense if he shows up...hell, it'll be tense with just me there. Point is he doesn't wanna' ruin it for the rest of us. I'm already workin' on him for Equinox though. Give 'em some time."

Ruby sniffled and wiped her eyes, doing her best to keep a straight face. "He's gonna' be there all alone?"

"Well, not really alone." Qrow corrected. Ruby raised her eyebrow at that. "There's probably a better time and place for you to find out, but he's got a girlfriend."

"Oh well...that's...good." Ruby managed. "Who is she?"

"It's a good thing you're not one to judge." Qrow mumbled. "Name's Octavia. I met her once. She's about Yang's age, seemed pretty straight-laced, all smiles though."

"Yang's age…" Ruby trailed off.

"I talked to Tai a bit, and apparently looks can be deceiving." Qrow continued. "He tells me she's got a major daddy kink. To her credit, you'd never get that from a casual meeting, and when she's dressed up she looks older than she is. From what I've heard, I get the impression she didn't have a father growing up." He paused. "Sorry to spring this all on ya' kiddo, I know it must be tough."

"No I'm...I'm glad dad's getting on with his life." Ruby forced a smile. "He can't just sit around moping forever. Heck, maybe his girlfriend will help him work up the courage to come visit!"

"That's the spirit." Qrow smiled. "Speaking of girlfriends…" Qrow nodded towards the cafe's entrance. Ruby turned to spot Weiss and Blake. Qrow could just about hear the sound of her jaw smashing into the floor. Their hair had streaks alright, but that was not all. Blake had gone with a full punk look, undercuts on both sides to go with purple streaks. Weiss had also gone for an entirely different style, a feathered pixie cut with light blue streaks.

"Like what you see?" Blake smirked.

"Guh." Ruby spluttered.

"I think that means yes." Qrow grinned.

"I hope you appreciate this Ruby Rose." Weiss huffed. "I've had that ponytail for fifteen years."

"You both...incredible." Ruby finally pieced together something vaguely coherent. "Why...how…"

"I wanted a new look." Blake explained. "Weiss was considering it, and when I told her how you said she'd look hot with short hair, she didn't hesitate."

Qrow chuckled. "Yep, definitely your mother's daughter."

* * *

"Pyrrha, I have tons of settlement money, let me get you a new car." Yang insisted.

Pyrrha pulled Milo to a halt in a parking space beside the store. "But I love Milo."

"It's older than you are." Yang observed. "And it's tiny. And if you try to go faster than 40 mph, it sounds like you're inside a jet engine."

"It's so cute though." Pyrrha pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out, Yang following suit.

"Come on Pyrrha." Yang rolled her eyes.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted. "I'll never give up Milo." She bent down and hugged the car, only for a hubcap to fall off. She backed off and glanced at the detached part. "It's no big deal."

"What if it comes off while you're driving?" Yang pressed.

"I have spares." Pyrrha replied.

"No, I mean what happens if it comes off and nails some innocent bystander?" Yang clarified.

"Milo would never hurt anyone!" Pyrrha returned to hugging the car.

"Pyrrha, you're scaring me." Yang warned.

"I have a lot of memories with her." Pyrrha explained. "That feeling of freedom that comes with having your own car, driving around with the windows down, feeling the wind in my hair, getting frisky with Ren...driving while listening to heavy metal after we broke up…"

"Oh sweetie." Yang sighed, laying a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "I know you love...Milo...but be realistic. I'll admit, you keep the interior immaculate, and the paintwork isn't too bad except for a few dings, but the engine's on its last legs and there's some rust creeping up from underneath."

"But...I can't give up Milo." Pyrrha persisted.

"What if I got it fixed up...restored!" Yang suggested. "You know, a new engine...the same kind but not 20 years old, some work on the chassis to keep it from disintegrating, a new coat of paint...air conditioning that works…"

"I could accept that." Pyrrha allowed. "But only if it was the _exact_ same color."

"It's settled then." Yang smiled. "Alright, why did you drag me into town today?"

"Oh, right, I wanted to get you clothes for the trip to my parents'." Pyrrha explained.

"I have plenty of clothes, nice stuff." Yang noted. "I could just wear that."

"Actually, I wanted to get you something...traditional, special for the holiday." Pyrrha elaborated, leading Yang into the store. "For Solstice my family wear...I guess you could call them costumes. They have some to loan to guests, but if you arrived with your own, I think they'd really appreciate it."

"Pyrrha...whenever we discuss this, it seems like this is going to be a big confrontation with your parents." Yang frowned. "Given what I represent, it doesn't sound like a costume will make much of a difference. Why are we even-"

"Yang, I know it looks bleak, and I don't expect my relationship with my parents to survive this, but if there's anything I can do to maybe smooth things over, even in the slightest way, to make it more likely that I can persuade them, I'm going to do it." Pyrrha declared. "If I have to choose between them and us, I choose us, but I don't want to have to make that choice."

"I understand." Yang nodded. "So, what kind of costume is it? I hope it's slutty!"

Pyrrha groaned. "Why would you even think that?"


	59. Investment

Chapter 59

Yang found the costume disappointingly simple. It was just a white tunic, tied around the waist with a white sash. Also included was a chaplet of laurel leaves, worn by Yang as a guest of honor. Pyrrha explained that she would be wearing something similar, though as eldest daughter of the family her sash would be red and she would wear a circlet of bronze. The tradition apparently dated back to the ancient military traditions of Western Mistral, though Pyrrha was short on the details of how it applied to Solstice celebrations. Yang was annoyed by the loose fit of the garment, but Pyrrha insisted, telling her she would have to wear clothes beneath it.

Since she was in town, Yang decided to make another stop. She and Pyrrha got in the car, Yang navigating without telling Pyrrha exactly where they were going. "And make a right here." Yang instructed.

"Yang, why can't you just say...oh damnit." Pyrrha grumbled as the destination came into view. It was the motorcycle dealership. "I was hoping you'd at least wait until the spring before you got yourself a new death machine."

"Sorry Pyr, all that money's burning a hole in my pocket." Yang smirked.

"Fine." Pyrrha sighed.

Pyrrha parked her car at the dealership and Yang eagerly jogged inside. She was immediately drawn to a bike on a pedestal in the showroom. It had a similar yellow and black livery to the bike she had crashed, though judging by the size, price and aggressive styling of the new machine, it was a step up from Yang's old bike. "This, this is my new bike." Yang declared.

"Yang, it has a bigger engine than my car, and it costs as much as a house." Pyrrha warned. Indeed, at 4 cylinders the bike's engine outdid Milo's by one and it had a larger displacement, and the bike cost almost 200,000 lien. "I think this is an actual racing bike."

"Yep." Yang confirmed. "They just added some bits to make it street legal. Super light, super fast, perfect handling...it's a dream machine."

"None of that will matter if you crash." Pyrrha frowned. "I...don't want to lose you."

"If I had this thing's acceleration, I would have made it past the truck." Yang noted.

"Is that supposed to convince me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Is there anything that _would_ convince you?" Yang countered. Pyrrha failed to respond. "More to the point, is there anything you can do to convince me not to get it?"

"I could threaten to leave you." Pyrrha suggested.

"But we love each other too much, and you're far too nice to do that." Yang noted. "I promise I'll be careful. I won't go stupid fast unless I'm on a closed circuit - I've always wanted to do a lap around Signalstone - and I'll obey all the traffic laws."

"You promise?" Pyrrha pressed.

"I promise." Yang confirmed.

"Well...you'd better be telling the truth." Pyrrha huffed. "I'm not coming to scrape you off the pavement."

"You won't need to." Yang smiled. "This is so cool, I can't wait to take this baby out for a test drive."

* * *

Pyrrha pulled Milo to a stop in front of the house. Yang followed her down the driveway astride her new bike. She had named it Bumblebee 2.0, or Bumblebee 2: Electric Boogaloo, or Bumblebee 2: The Revenge. Yang still had not decided which name best fit the vehicle. After filling out the paperwork for the bike, she and Pyrrha had gone to a nearby shop where Yang purchased a new set of leathers. She insisted on getting Pyrrha a set as well, though Pyrrha suspected that had more to do with getting her into tight leather clothes than anything else. Yang had purchased a new helmet too, an aerodynamic model with a flame design.

Having heard the bike's loud rumble, Summer met the pair in front of the house. Yang shut off the bike and flipped up her visor. "Hey mom, what do ya' think?"

"I think I'm going to worry myself to death." Summer replied.

"You and me both." Pyrrha sighed.

"I thought you were taking her clothes shopping." Summer noted.

"Yang insisted we visit the dealership while we were out." Pyrrha explained. "If I knew she would get _that_ , I would have refused."

Yang slipped off her helmet and tucked it under her arm. "Come on, relax. I went years without crashing my other bike."

"Until you crashed bad enough to lose your arm and end up in a coma." Summer grumbled.

"Mom, I already promised Pyrrha I'll be careful, like, super careful." Yang argued. "It'll be fine, I'll be fine."

"I guess I always knew you'd ride again." Summer relented. "But you'd better be careful. I swear, if something happens-"

"So you're not coming to scrape me off the pavement either." Yang smirked. "Maybe Raven will have a spatula handy."

* * *

Glynda sat alone in her office, bored out of her mind. Normally she was busy. There was seemingly always something to do, but today she had completed what work was required early, managing a few calls and ensuring the patchwork scheduling of temporary replacement personal trainers was in order. Now she alternated between browsing on her desktop and playing games on her scroll. It was nearly lunch, all she had to do was kill time until Raven knocked to take her out.

Since they had reunited, Raven had been quieter, not exactly subdued, but generally less loud and abrasive. She avoided talking about Summer, drank far less, and spent much of her time around Glynda, waiting on her hand and foot. It was both a refreshing change of pace, and a worrying departure from her usual personality. Raven was Raven, loud, proud and obnoxious. It was clear from where Yang had inherited many of her characteristics. Raven was loving and kind to those close to her, biting and harsh to those who rubbed her the wrong way, but very rarely had she been afraid. Glynda could count the times Raven had been afraid on one hand - when she returned to Summer for the first time, when she made Glynda quit smoking, when she revealed her identity to Yang, and recently, the moment Glynda walked into the dojo to find Winter's arm broken, and onward.

Even now there was still that fear, like Glynda was suddenly going to push Raven away if she did not prove herself worthy of her love again. Glynda did not care about that, not truly. She would always be jealous of the love Raven held for Summer. Raven had skirted more than a few lines over the years, but had never treated Glynda like anything less than the love of her life. Summer just happened to be her first, the woman who gave her the love she needed, but not what she wanted. Glynda was the first to do both, and she gave her all, welcoming Raven into her life, her home and her heart, and Raven was truly grateful, despite her tendency to slip up. Right now she was dedicated to showing it, through embraces and kisses, cooking up a storm, cleaning the house and gym until they were spotless and...serving her with a ravenous enthusiasm beneath the sheets. As much as Glynda loved this new devoted Raven, she knew a talk was in order. She just hoped it would go well.

A knock ran on the door, shaking Glynda from her thoughts. "Yes? Come in."

There came a shuffling and bumping before the door opened, revealing Winter carefully holding a white box with a tray of coffee on top. "Hello Glynda. I brought muffins."

"Oh, thank you." Glynda responded. "Would you like help?"

"No, no, I've got this." Winter refused as she stabilized the box and kicked the door shut. "I'm not entirely disabled you know."

"Thank God for that." Glynda chuckled. "How are you healing?"

"Good, good." Winter replied. "I ache a little in the morning and showering with a bag is annoying, but I'm improving." She placed the box on Glynda's desk, alongside the coffee tray. One of the cups, marked with a "G", she passed to Glynda, taking the one marked "W" herself. "Raven said you take it black with one sugar?"

Glynda smiled and nodded, taking a sip. She had been meaning to refill the pot she kept in her office, but it kept slipping her mind. "Mmm, it's perfect, thank you."

"It's no problem." Winter demurred. "I dropped one off to Raven too. She should be along soon. The muffins are baked fresh by the way." Winter opened the box and the smell of fresh baked goods wafted out, making Glynda's mouth water and her stomach growl.

"To what do I owe such kindness?" Glynda asked, taking a rather large and warm blueberry muffin.

"Summer wanted to train on a machine we don't have at home, and I wanted to speak with you about an idea I've had." Winter answered.

"Oh?" Glynda took a large bite of her muffin, looking at Winter curiously.

"Please don't take this as a personal slight, but I couldn't help but notice the overall state of the gym is quite...old fashioned." Winter observed.

Glynda laughed, nearly choking on her muffin before swallowing. "That's certainly a word for it. Yes, there have been no major renovations to the gym since I opened it. I've just periodically updated the equipment, replaced damaged weights, etcetera. It's been about 20 years, so I guess the styling is getting a bit behind the times."

"And you've never considered a modern update?" Winter asked, sipping her mocha.

"I have, many times in fact, but I have high standards, it would be quite expensive." Glynda replied. "In any case, I have another, more important project to save for."

"Oh?" Winter smirked. "Planning on opening a dungeon?"

"No, something far worse I'm afraid." Glynda deadpanned.

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Winter grinned as Glynda turned to her desktop, typing and clicking away before turning the screen to face her. A real estate website was revealed, showing a rather large but bland building...and a high price. "Ah, I see, you want to expand."

"I have been saving for quite some time, twelve years in fact." Glynda explained. "I estimate the total cost, between the building, necessary renovations and equipment, to be about five million lien."

"And how far have you come?" Winter asked.

"One point two million." Glynda answered. "In the long term, I hope to pay for the property upfront, and take out a loan for the rest."

"That is a lot of debt Glynda." Winter warned.

"I had to deal with that level of debt when I opened this place, and I have at least another forty years to pay it off, so I'll be fine." Glynda noted. "But no, I have no current plans to renovate. What was the idea you wished to discuss?"

"An investment, to fund the renovation of the gym." Winter replied. "As for your expansion...I assume you are aware of Yang's settlement."

"If you are implying I should mooch off of her-" Glynda started.

"No, no, far from it." Winter interrupted. "Yang came to me asking for financial advice, how to best use the majority of her funds. Ten million lien is far more than someone such as she could ever need, so among other things, she plans on saving and _investing_ the majority, should I come across something she may be interested in. I believe this qualifies."

Glynda sat back in her chair and sipped her coffee, taking another bite of her muffin as she mulled it over. Winter was right, Yang had the funds, and very little to do with them, and if properly approached would more than likely hand them over. Yang cared for her, she was family, practically a mother for her presence and role in her life. But Glynda could not shake the nagging fear of taking advantage. Yang and Ruby both were so kind, open, honest and generous. If Ruby suddenly found herself with ten million lien she'd likely donate half of it to charity in a heartbeat, then splurge on a new graphics tablet, headphones, art supplies and cookies, then give the rest to Yang or Summer because she was afraid of going too far. Yang had the initiative to ask someone experienced in finance and investment, more so than even herself. And that person was now offering advice to Glynda, sound advice, yet still…

"I...will consider this suggestion." Glynda decided. "Thank you Winter. And as for your offer, we can discuss this now if you wish."

"I do, and for the record, in the unlikely scenario Yang refuses, I will finance the expansion myself." Winter declared.

Glynda froze with the muffin halfway to her open mouth, staring at Winter in shock. The door opened and Raven strode in. "Hey Glyn, hey Win, sorry I'm late." Raven took a seat beside Winter. "Kid twisted his ankle, again. Dumbass doesn't know how to land...you're gonna' catch flies hon'."

Glynda shut her mouth, placing the muffin down and rubbing her eyes. "Did he land or was he thrown?"

"He tried to do a backflip." Raven replied. Glynda looked at her skeptically. "I swear to God!"

* * *

In the morning, a limousine arrived to transport Ruby, Weiss and Blake from the university to the airport. It was a short ride, but Weiss managed to drain much of the limo's supply of booze. Her nerves were hardly a surprise. She was never comfortable with flying, and Winter would not be along this time to help comfort her. Add to that the Cinder incident, and her fears were thrust to the front of her mind. Blake and Ruby had ensured she took her anti-anxiety pills, and that she had more with her, just in case. Weiss was determined to push through. After a quick trip through security, she strode onto the plane, exuding confidence, even if she did start trembling once she was in her seat.

The night before, they had said farewell to their friends, discussing their respective vacation plans. Cinder and Neo had departed after Cinder said her apologies, but she told Weiss via text that they planned to spend the break at home recovering, to be in the best shape possible when the next semester started. Though they had missed weeks of classes, Salem arranged for a modified, from-home program that allowed them to complete the courses they had been taking prior to the accident.

Sun and Neon decided to vacation together, splitting the time between their respective families. Sun's would come first, with a week staying at his older sister's house with the rest of his family. She was the wealthiest, most straight-laced member of the family, and though that could make things a bit boring, it was certainly safer and more comfortable than spending the time at his parents' home in the inner city. After that, the pair planned to travel across town to spend the remainder of the break with Xenon. Neon was nervous about introducing her boyfriend to her mother, but she would have to do it eventually, and the holiday was as good a time as any.

Coco and Velvet chose to spend the break with Coco's family. Velvet was not on good terms with her own family, and for a number of reasons they would not approve of Coco, so it was the only serious option. Coco had some misgivings about the arrangement. Her parents had always tried to steer her towards heterosexual relationships, and their ignorance when it came to Faunus was colossal. But even when she acted against their wishes, they continued to support her, though at times it was accompanied by a sigh and roll of the eyes. Coco's main fear was not her parents rejecting Velvet, but them doing something so stupid and insensitive that they might cause her to have second thoughts about the relationship.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake already had some of their vacation planned out as well, but only in outline. The plane lined up at the end of the runway, waiting for permission to take off. Weiss gripped her seat's armrests, her knuckles bleached white. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked. "Do you need more pills?"

"I'll be fine." Weiss replied through gritted teeth. The engines roared as they were throttled up, and the plane began to rumble down the runway. Weiss whimpered as the aircraft was jostled about. Then the plane left the ground and all was smooth. Weiss loosened her grip and took a deep breath. "See, fine."

"You still have your eyes closed." Blake noted.

"Yep." Weiss confirmed.

"Planning to open them?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Weiss replied.

"Pretending you're somewhere else?" Blake asked.

"Mhm." Weiss nodded.

"Sure you don't want more pills?" Ruby pressed.

"No." Weiss persisted. "Well...maybe."


	60. Partners

Chapter 60

Yang hammered steady rhythm into the punching bag, hyper aware of the dull, blunt impacts on her right side, more so than her left. It was such an alien feeling, like her arm was numb from the elbow down. She had almost gotten used to it, but now she had begun her strength training again, and the difference was staggering. Still, it felt good to be back in the saddle again, and unlike her first painful attempt at celebratory punching, her target crumpled beneath her fists safely but satisfyingly. Her metal fist even made a nice clacking sound when impacting the leather. That was cool, cyborg Yang, slayer of bags.

"Yang!" Pyrrha called.

"Huh?" Yang responded. She turned to find Pyrrha standing beside her, arms crossed, with a frown on her face.

"I called you twice." Pyrrha noted.

"Oh, sorry Pyr, got into it, ya' know?" Yang apologized. "What's up?"

"You're being careful, aren't you?" Pyrrha pressed. "How is the arm feeling? Any aches or pains? Strange noises?"

"I'm fine, I promise." Yang replied. "Nothing hurts. C'mere." Reaching out, she pulled Pyrrha into a hug.

Pyrrha grimaced but did not pull away. "You smell."

"You love it." Yang smirked.

"Mngh...Glynda wants to speak with you." Pyrrha informed her.

"Does she now?" Yang asked.

"Yes, and I know you're still unhappy with her, but that's done with." Pyrrha nodded. "So go talk to her and be nice. She's still our boss."

" _Fine_ , but after you should come shower with me." Yang suggested.

"I'll think about it." Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Now shoo."

Sufficiently shooed, Yang toweled herself off and made her way to Glynda's office. She was not exactly unhappy with Glynda. She understood the situation perfectly fine, Glynda had relapsed into one bad habit to cope with the absence of her life partner, and all the stresses that induced. More than anything, Yang was disappointed and shocked. Glynda had always seemed infallible, a strong, no nonsense, professional businesswoman with a will of iron. Even when she opened up to Yang about her past, it was just another example of her character. Seeing Glynda drunk, angry, jealous and miserable was a large blow to that image, seeing her smoking had shattered it. Yang had been angry, she had wanted to express that, to write so many things on her note, but nothing felt right at the time, so she kept is simple and continued with her day.

Of course she told Raven, and gave her the push she needed to fix things, but it all still left a weird feeling in her stomach. She was not really angry anymore, just let down. She expected better from Glynda, expected her of all people to remain strong. Raven was not a stable, nor reliable parental figure. Taiyang was not around to bother addressing, but at least he taught Yang how to throw, and take, a punch. Summer was a beautiful, kind soul who had done her best to raise Yang and Ruby to be just as beautiful and kind...but even she carried confidence issues, emotional scarring from her divorce. At a young age, Yang had witnessed her falter and fall, recovering through the combined support of Yang, Raven and of course Glynda. It seemed in this day and age everyone was broken in some way.

Taking a deep breath, Yang knocked on Glynda's office door. "Yang?" Glynda asked from inside.

Yang peeked in, Glynda looked at her from the desk and smiled. "Hey Glyn."

"Please, come in." Glynda invited. "How is your training coming along?"

"Pretty good." Yang answered as she sat down. "It only aches after a long session."

"Good, good…" Glynda nodded.

"How have things been at home?" Yang asked.

"Also good." Glynda replied. "Raven has...certainly embraced her newfound passion for housework."

"It was weird watching her fold my socks, and my underwear, and _Pyrrha's_ underwear." Yang laughed.

Glynda chuckled along with her. "It's about time she learned to fold socks properly."

"Honestly, she's been around you and Summer for ages and she never bothered to look at how you did it?" Yang added.

"She never saw the point." Glynda noted. "They're small and go in the same drawer, but who's buying six new pairs at the flea markets next month? I am, because I love her, she's an idiot and I'm an idiot for loving her, so we're perfect together." Glynda threw her hands up and sighed.

Yang chuckled. _Yeah, they were._ "So you two are going well? You've talked about...everything?"

Glynda nodded. Swiveling in her chair, she began rooting around in her desk drawer. "We talked a little, then we talked some more, and recently we had a bit of a bigger talk, where we got some heavier subjects out of the way." She pulled out a small bottle of whiskey, two shot glasses and a lighter, _that_ lighter. "I know you gave this back to make a statement. You got that habit from your mother." She half smiled, half grimaced. "But I don't want it Yang. I gave it to you because I care about you, because having it away from me feels healthier. I don't care if you lock it away somewhere and never look at it again, just please, accept it back." Glynda held the object out, its tarnished surface glinting in the light.

Yang stared at the lighter for a moment before reaching out to take it. "What's so special about this lighter?"

"It was given to me by one of the few people in my life who didn't judge me when I was young." Glynda answered. "Except for the fact that I used disposable lighters."

"Sounds like an enabler." Yang noted.

"Maybe." Glynda chuckled. "But she helped me find my way in the end."

"What was her name?" Yang asked.

"Evelynn." Glynda replied, a fond smile on her face. "She was a bitch, a sadist to the core, and a mean drunk. _Hated_ men, used to channel it into her work. Told me to make something of myself, too smart to stay at her level. It took me a few more years, but eventually I listened. And I've never looked back."

"You've lived a hell of a life." Yang smirked. "What's next, met a hobo with a heart of gold?"

"Her name was Toto." Glynda deadpanned before they both burst into laughter.

"So...what's this for?" Yang asked, indicating the whiskey and glasses.

"There was something else I wanted to discuss with you." Glynda explained. "Something more important. It's about this business, and our future."

"Our future?" Yang raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're a part of this business, Yang, and I hope you'll continue to be for quite some time." Glynda declared.

"I don't have any other plans." Yang shrugged.

"I do." Glynda noted. "I have for quite a long time."

"And I'm part of them?" Yang asked.

"Yes, though in what way depends on you." Glynda confirmed. "Winter tells me you're considering investing a portion of your settlement."

"It seemed like a smart idea." Yang said.

"Then I have a proposal for you." Glynda chose the moment to turn the computer monitor to face Yang, the real estate page once again on the screen. "I want to expand into a second location. The building itself is two million. I've saved a little over half that. If you could provide the rest, or buy the building outright, I can take out a business loan to renovate and outfit it...and make you the owner and manager." Yang stared, at the image on the screen, the price tag, and the nervous look on Glynda's face. "I realize it may come off as opportunistic of me. You come into a large sum of money and eventually someone comes to you asking for some. I don't want you to feel obligated to agree. Winter has offered to invest herself. She's funding an overhaul of this location already."

"You want me to be your business partner?" Yang asked.

"I do." Glynda nodded.

"I don't really know much about business Glynda." Yang warned.

"Pyrrha does." Glynda suggested. "I'd intended for the both of you to take charge. Originally she was to have taken over here while I headed to the new gym, but this way works just as well, if not better. Nora and Ren would also work for you, as long as they're comfortable changing locations."

Yang nodded, pausing in thought. "How much for the renovations and outfitting?"

"Originally the estimate was around three million, but with Winter's contacts it's likely around two and a half." Glynda replied.

"So, four and a half, minus one point two...three point three million." Yang thought aloud. "Glynda, I don't know about managing the place, but I'd be happy to put my money into something worthwhile. Screw the loan, I'll pay the rest too."

Glynda blinked, several times, opening her mouth, but choking on her words. "A-are you sure? This is a very big amount of money Yang. I don't need that much-"

"It's just gonna' sit there doing nothing otherwise, and a loan would just put you in debt." Yang noted. "What's the point? One condition though."

"Name it." Glynda said.

"I get to choose the style." Yang responded.

"Fine, sure, that's fine...fuck...you're really sure?" Glynda asked again, shakily.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Yang insisted. "I never really thought about it before but I love this gym. Making it a bigger thing will be awesome, and owning it? That's just the icing on the cake." Glynda laughed and choked, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes watered. "You okay Glyn?"

"Hmm...it's just...I've been planning this for twelve years and now it's just...it's gonna' happen...just...like that." Glynda managed.

"Glyn...you're gonna' make me cry." Yang half joked.

Glynda hid her face with her hands and shook her head, laughing. "I know, I know, I'm sorry I just…" She took a deep, shuddery breath. "Thank you Yang, this is a weight off my shoulders." She picked up the whiskey bottle and unscrewed the cap. She hesitated, glancing at the shot glasses before grinning and taking a swig directly from the bottle. "Ah, to partnership!" She cheered, holding the bottle towards Yang.

Yang took the bottle, chuckling. "To the family business!" Yang toasted, taking a swig of her own, and choking. "Fuck! What is this stuff?!"

"Domme grade whiskey." Glynda smirked. "Ev' used to distill it herself and sell it on the side." She took the bottle back, giving the faded label a fond smile before putting it back in its drawer, followed by the unused glasses.

"Used to?" Yang asked.

Glynda's smile faded a little. "Liquor, smoking and anger can only last so long. At least she died doing what she loved."

"Beating up a guy?" Yang suggested.

"If only." Glynda chuckled. "Lung cancer, inoperable. So she drank herself to death first. It was a few years ago."

"Damn, fuck cancer." Yang sighed.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, fuck cancer indeed.

* * *

Weiss clutched the armrest as the plane descended into the dense layer of clouds below. She had managed to sleep for most of the flight, with some medicinal help, but the pilot's announcement of their impending landing had awoken her. She really, really wished it had not. From above, the clouds looked foreboding. Once inside them, the situation proved even worse. Snow rushed past the window and splattered on the surface of the plane. Weiss was painfully aware of the dangers such weather could pose. Ice on the wings had been a contributing factor in the crash that claimed the lives of her parents. Now it looked as though the aircraft was descending into a blizzard.

On the ground, the weather did not look so bad. Fluffy snow fell lightly, meandering its way to the ground, where it was just beginning to stick. The clouds did look dark and threatening, but that was more due to the fact that it was almost sunset, rather than any truly heavy weather. Despite several hours of snowfall, the runways remained clear, the anti-ice chemicals they had been sprayed with doing their job. The roads of Patch were growing a bit slushy and icy, but the airport was just a bit damp.

The plane landed uneventfully, even if the jolt of touchdown seemed a bit sharper than usual, and quickly taxied to the gate. Weiss was still tense, and had to be helped off by Ruby as Blake handled their carry-ons. Weiss sat on a bench, Ruby rubbing her back, the carry-ons stacked beside them, as Blake waited for the rest of their luggage at baggage claim. The baggage handlers at Patch had never been known for their alacrity, but it was not a terribly long wait. With Ruby and Blake dragging the baggage along behind her, Weiss led the trio out of the terminal, heading for the end of the loading zone where they planned to meet their ride.

"Winter." Weiss managed a smile, speeding her walk as she approached her sister. She reached out for a hug but Winter stuck out one arm to hold her back. "What is it?"

"When did _this_ happen?" Winter asked in wonder, face caught between shock and awe as she gaped down at the still fresh pixie cut. "You cut your ponytail!"

"I just decided it was time for something new." Weiss replied. "Blake is worse!"

"We decided to break Ruby." Blake chuckled, letting go of said girlfriend's hand.

Ruby rushed forward, leaping into her mother's arms. " _Muuum_ , they found my weakness!"

"Oh God what…" Winter took in Blake's appearance. It seemed she was embracing the punk look in attire as well, with artistically torn purple jeans, a white band t-shirt, and black jacket showing slivers of skin despite the cold. "Well I suppose it suits you."

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

"Well hello to you too." Summer laughed, lifting Ruby into her arms and squeezing her tight.

" _Agh...tight...huagh!_ " Ruby spluttered before Summer released her grasp, leaving her gasping for air.

"Oops." Summer said, not sorry in the slightest.

"Guh." Ruby struggled to catch her breath.

"I think you're giving Yang a run for her money." Blake smirked, giving Summer's notably more muscular arms an admiring look.

"Oh shush, come here." Summer blushed, pulling Blake into another tight hug.

"What happened to your arm?!" Weiss gasped as Summer revealed the brace that still covered it.

"Oh, this?" Winter raised her arm. Blake raised a brow as Summer released her. "Just a little training accident with Raven. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I'm sure." Weiss accused. "What did you do, make her jealous?"

"Just a tad, but we're all good friends now." Winter answered.

"Oh, _I'm sure_." Weiss grumbled.

"Have a _little_ faith in me dear sister." Winter grinned.

"Did you at least hit her back?" Weiss sighed.

"No, everyone else did that for me." Winter chuckled, glancing at Summer.

"Do I get a turn?" Weiss asked.

"Can it wait until after we get out of the cold?" Blake interrupted.

"Of course, we'll talk more when we get home." Winter nodded.

Summer helped Blake and Ruby load the bags into the trunk, then took her place in the driver's seat. Weiss slid into the middle of the back seat as Blake and Ruby got in on either side of her. "How was your flight?" Summer asked as she pulled away.

"It was okay." Ruby replied.

"It was terrifying." Weiss groaned. "I hate weather like this. I hate even driving in it."

"So I crashed my car once." Winter shrugged. "I only sprained my ankle."

"You were like an inch from being killed." Weiss countered.

"But I wasn't." Winter noted. "Just relax, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, mom's a great driver." Ruby cheered.

Summer picked that moment to hit a bump in the middle of a turn, sending the car into a brief slide. Weiss yelped and grabbed Ruby's arm, not letting go even as Summer effortless maintained control of the car. "I...hate...snow…" The ride home featured no further incidents, though Weiss held onto Ruby's arm for dear life. When they made it to the house, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"See, we made it in one piece...except for Ruby's arm." Blake teased.

"Oh...sorry Ruby." Weiss forced herself to let go. Ruby rubbed her arm and whined. "I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get to sleep."

"You need to relax Weiss." Winter advised. "Tension like this is bad for your health."

Weiss glared at Winter for a moment as the latter smirked. Ruby got out of the car, allowing Weiss to do so as well. While the others manhandled the luggage, Weiss headed straight for the house. As she approached the door it swung open, revealing Yang. "You're home!" Yang exclaimed. Weiss was the only one in range, and so was on the receiving end of a crushing embrace.

Weiss dissolved into the hug, going limp in Yang's arms as the hours of tension finally overcame her. "Hate...snow…"

"Well, looks like someone's tired." Yang laughed. "I'll carry you right to bed." Yang heaved Weiss over her shoulder. Weiss' position, combined with the tight yoga pants she was wearing, put her rear on full display. "Nice ass." Yang gave Weiss a slap and carried her into the house, heading for Ruby's room. Weiss did not even have the energy to protest, nor complain when Yang rather roughly tossed her onto Ruby's bed. No matter, she was asleep in seconds.

Back in the lounge, the others sat down to chat, Yang joining them after Weiss was dropped off. "She wasn't like this last time." Ruby noted. "I mean, she got sick on the flight and all, but everything else was alright."

"The weather couldn't have helped." Winter shrugged.

"The whole Cinder thing is probably on her mind too." Blake added.

"Cinder...that's a name I haven't heard in a while." Winter said. "I assume you're talking about Cinder Fall."

"Yep." Ruby nodded. "She-"

"She was in a plane crash." Winter nodded. "I know, it was in the news."

"Yeah...and just before finals she showed up...in really bad shape." Blake continued.

"Was she badly hurt?" Winter asked.

"Burned all over, missing an eye, couldn't stop coughing." Blake confirmed.

"We had a little...run-in with her before the last vacation." Ruby continued. "When she came back...she did it to apologize."

"Cinder Fall apologizing?" Winter raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see the day. Her mother would be appalled by such a 'display of weakness.'"

"I guess you know Salem?" Blake asked.

"I haven't spoken to her since our parents died." Winter replied. "I don't have many nice things to say about her. I do feel for Cinder though. Having a mother like that…" Winter shook her head. "I shouldn't say more. I hope she bounces back. Maybe I'll send a letter wishing her a speedy recovery."

"Maybe Uncle Qrow can make her a sweet robot eye." Yang suggested. "I can't wait to see him."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Hopefully we can have a nice holiday in spite of his presence."

" _Mom_ , be nice." Ruby implored. "He's sorry and just wants to be part of the family again. Same for dad."

"Yeah, if I can forgive them-" Yang started.

"We'll talk about this some other time." Summer cut her off. "Right now I'm just glad to have my daughter... _daughters_ home for the holidays."


	61. Trustfall

Chapter 61

Ironwood strode through the hallway, his footsteps reverberating on the tile floor. It was late, long after everyone's scheduled shifts had ended, his own included. Solstice was fast approaching, and many employees were eager to get their projects done before the holiday. Ironwood was no different, even if he would not be taking any days off. But that was taken care of for now, and he was just checking to see that everyone had gone home, and that everything was in order. He found one office door open, a new hire, Qrow Branwen.

Peering inside Ironwood could see Qrow at his desk, head resting on his arms as he slept. That was fine. His shift was technically over so Qrow could not be said to be sleeping on the job. Ironwood headed inside to wake his employee, to send him home for a proper night's rest. He approached Qrow, noting the tools, papers and a prosthetic arrayed on his desk. It seemed he had meant to close his eyes for just a moment, but had fallen asleep instead. "Mr. Branwen." Ironwood reached out and placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder.

Qrow sprang up and grabbed a ruler, holding it like a knife. He grabbed Ironwood with his free arm and held the ruler to his throat. Ironwood reacted quickly. He grabbed Qrow's arms and tripped him, easing him to the floor before twisting his arm just enough to get him to release the improvised weapon. Qrow looked up wide-eyed for a moment before his expression shifted to one of regret. "Ah shit, sorry boss. You surprised me there."

"Are you alright Mr. Branwen?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, fine." Qrow lied. "Must have just been having a nightmare or somethin'."

"I know PTSD when I see it Mr. Branwen." Ironwood noted.

"Maybe I've seen some shit I can't unsee." Qrow suggested.

"Would you like to discuss it?" Ironwood asked. "I fought in Menagerie too, as I'm sure you know."

"I know, lost half your body." Qrow nodded. "But it was different out there in the thick of it. The generals never understood what we were going through."

"I think you'll find I'm very understanding." Ironwood persisted. "But if you still have your doubts, you could always help me understand."

"If you insist." Qrow sighed.

"I do." Ironwood confirmed. "Come to my office."

"Alright boss, just let me clean up a bit." Qrow gestured toward his disordered desk. "I'll meet you there."

Ironwood nodded and headed out, returning to his office. It was only a few minutes before Qrow appeared in the doorway. "Take a seat." Ironwood pointed toward the chairs before his desk. He opened a cabinet behind it and retrieved a bottle of whiskey and a pair of glasses. "Would you like...ah, sorry, I forgot-"

"It's alright, I'll have a drink, _one_." Qrow waved off his apology as he sat down. "I'm not gonna' burst into flames the second a drop touches my tongue. Besides, not drinking at all is the easy way out. Being able to drink a little without slipping into excess, that's the real test."

"Interesting philosophy." Ironwood smiled. "I think you'd have made a good officer."

"Nah, don't have the stick up my ass...no offense." Qrow smirked.

"None taken." Ironwood suppressed a chuckle. "So, how about you tell me about your time in the service? Or would you prefer I go first?"

"There isn't a hell of a lot to tell." Qrow shrugged. "I just still get nightmares about the _fucking animals_. I mean, I've got nothing against the Faunus, some of 'em are really great. It's just hell to fight against them. A human usually needs at least a blade to kill ya', but Faunus have those claws, teeth, hell, I even ran into one with a goddamn scorpion tail. Add their night vision, and fuck man, I spent most nights sitting wide awake in the corner, clutching my rifle, hoping I'd at least see them coming so I'd have a chance." He shook his head. "For a while they attacked every night. None of us got much sleep."

"That explains the insomnia, and the nightmares." Ironwood nodded. "Where were you stationed?"

"Refugee Camp 3." Qrow replied. "Or Camp Happy Funtime as we liked to call it. Things weren't great inside, but at least when we were patrolling the camp the worst we usually got was the occasional rock thrown at us by some asshole who wasn't happy about his rations. Guarding the perimeter, that was the real hell. You see, the camp was home to lots of White Fang defectors and their families. The White Fang wanted to get at them for revenge and it was our job to stop them. We were better armed and pretty well entrenched, but they outnumbered the fuck out of us, and they fought dirty besides. Once they even managed to sneak in a few infiltrators, attacked us from both sides. That's when that scorpion asshole gave me my scar." Qrow raised his shirt and showed off a discolored patch on his abdomen. "Luckily that was the worst I got, didn't even take me off the line. Most guys weren't so lucky. It's kind of why I got into this business, saw lots of good guys lose limbs, wanted to help."

"That's quite admirable." Ironwood praised.

"I'm guessing you had pretty much the same idea." Qrow said. "So, how'd you end up so metal?"

Ironwood smiled wryly. "I was one of the first foreign parties involved in the conflict. The government was under heavy pressure from the White Fang rebels. At the time, Atlas was making a big diplomacy push with Menagerie, mostly a PR thing, but the politicians were quite committed. When the war turned against them, the government forces asked Atlas for help. We have the world's best military after all. Like fools, the men in charge agreed. The first thing the alliance did was push a large chunk of the populace into the White Fang's camp."

"Yeah, I can't imagine the citizens of Menagerie were too keen on siding with Atlas, given the history there." Qrow nodded.

"We didn't send more than special operations troops and advisors at first." Ironwood continued. "I was tasked with directly advising Menagerie's military and civilian leadership. We managed to stabilize the military situation, but that just made the White Fang turn to terrorism. I was in a political motorcade, we found ourselves under attack. Our driver was good, we escaped the ambush, but the White Fang were expecting that. We hit an IED they planted to prevent our escape, turned the limo inside-out. The car was armored against small arms fire, but not a bomb. I was the only survivor, and even then, only barely. By the time I recovered, the Council had decided to intervene in the war, and there were lots of soldiers coming home missing parts of themselves. I decided I could best serve them by designing and manufacturing better prosthetics."

"Why'd a smart, nice guy like you join the army in the first place?" Qrow smirked.

"Part of it was family tradition." Ironwood answered. "I come from a long line of officers, dating all the way back to the Invasion of Mistral. I also wanted to serve my country. The circumstances are different now, but I'm still doing that. Why did you enlist?"

"Well, I had some issues at home." Qrow replied. "When the shit hit the fan, I decided to I had to get away, so I joined the army. I hated every minute of it, but they paid for me to go to college, and now I have a nice job at a great company, so I guess it wasn't all bad."

"Do you have plans for the holiday?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading back to Patch." Qrow nodded. "I figure I'll see some army buddies, then spend the rest of the time with my family...if they'll have me. Hopefully my being there won't ruin it for the kids."

"What happened?" Ironwood pressed.

"It's a long story." Qrow sighed. "But things started to really go bad because of my drinking…"

* * *

The bed was cold, and to be quite frank, that pissed Weiss off. Several months of sleeping sandwiched between or sandwiching one of her lovers had spoiled her. Ruby tucked within her arms, Blake's warmth at her back, it was blissful, it was addictive, and she was going through withdrawals already. They had joined her in the night, stirring Weiss just enough to help her change into a nightie. Normally she would wake when Ruby did, her jittery energy eventually shaking both of them awake, if Blake was not already, but it seemed today they had either taken care not to wake her, or she had slept so deeply it had not mattered. What did matter was that she was alone, and chilly, and hungry. And needed to use the bathroom terribly.

After stopping at the bathroom, Weiss ventured out into the lounge, expecting to find one or two inhabitants of the house there, but surprisingly found it empty and silent. "Good morning Weiss." Summer greeted.

Weiss blinked, and noticed Ruby standing in the doorway. "Good morning Ru…" Weiss blinked again. "...Mrs. Rose." She blushed, rubbing her eyes.

"Summer, Weiss." Summer insisted. "Ruby is out for a walk with the others. You look like you could use some tea."

"Yes please." Weiss agreed.

Smiling, Summer retreated into the kitchen, Weiss following blearily, face still flushed with embarrassment. "Chamomile right?" Summer asked as she searched the pantry.

"Yes, thank you." Weiss confirmed.

"I remember asking Ruby about Blake's preferences last time, and she mentioned you like it too, so I picked up some while we were out." Summer explained.

Weiss felt a surge of affection for the older woman, already thoughtful and touching, and she had only been awake for ten minutes. "Thank you, I'm sure Blake was pleased."

"Like a kitten with cream...oh my, I'm sorry, it just came out." Summer rambled.

"It's okay Summer." Weiss chuckled. "Blake doesn't mind the occasional prod at her heritage, and for the record, she does love cream, and she's so easy to tease about it."

"Oh thank goodness." Summer half laughed, half sighed. She set the kettle to boil, dropping a teabag into a fresh mug. "I really like Blake, and I've never spent much time around Faunus before. I've been paranoid about accidentally offending her."

"The worst you could do is embarrass her." Weiss declared. "Your approval means the world to Blake. Being comfortable enough to poke fun will help her feel accepted."

"I approve and accept her because she makes Ruby as happy as she was as a child, before all the drama happened." Summer reminisced. The kettle whistled and Summer poured the hot water into the mug. "And I feel the same about you Weiss." Setting the mug down in front of Weiss, Summer gave her a warm smile, which soothed Weiss' suddenly thudding heart just a fraction.

"I realize it may have come as a shock." Weiss said carefully as she dunked the teabag repeatedly.

"A surprise, yes, but I was more worried than shocked." Summer noted. "I've been in a multi-partnered relationship, it didn't end very well for any of us. But Ruby is smarter than me. She won't make the same mistakes I did. She'll love you both equally." Weiss could not help but flinch internally. Externally, she fumbled and dropped the teabag string into the mug. Summer immediately looked concerned. "Weiss...is everything okay?"

"Yes, sorry." Weiss shook her head. "I just slipped. May I have a spoon?"

Summer nodded, opening a drawer and passing over a teaspoon. Weiss fished out the string and resumed her process, shaking out as much of the tea as possible before taking a sip. "Weiss...I want you to know you can trust me. You can tell me what's on your mind, and I promise it won't leave this conversation. Pinky swear."

Weiss sighed, and huffed. Summer held her pinky aloft with another gentle smile. "You're Ruby's mother, no doubt about it." Weiss reached out and liked her pinky with Summer's, both giggling before letting go. Patiently, Summer waited for Weiss to speak. "I love Ruby, I have for a long time now. I loved her as a friend, and that quickly turned into much more. For even longer I've loved Blake, and unknowingly, she loved me all the same." She took another sip of her tea, hoping to calm her nerves. "Ruby does love me, she has said so before, shown me both before and after I joined the relationship, but first and foremost as a friend. She never legitimately considered a romantic relationship with me until my feelings came to light, and her first instinct was to accept and embrace them."

Weiss felt her eyes sting, but she managed to smile nonetheless. "They make me feel so happy Summer." She continued. "They love me, they truly do, but I can't help but feel that Ruby may be doing this out of obligation, that she feels guilty for it, and that's why she hasn't told me she loves me since I joined the relationship. She wants to mean it, like I want her to mean it. Of course there have been times when she says 'we' love you, but I'm…" Weiss sighed forlornly, burying her face in her hands. "I'm just being scared and paranoid. This is new to Ruby, suddenly having these feelings thrust on you isn't easily handled. She's just being thoughtful...as always. I can't expect her to love me just as strongly in a fraction of the time." Weiss was startled as strong but gentle arms wrapped around her from behind, a firm warmth soothing her back.

"It's okay, it's okay to feel this way." Summer soothed.

"I should have more faith in Ruby." Weiss countered.

"A relationship can't function on faith alone." Summer warned. "There needs to be reassurance, nurture and care. From all of you. Otherwise feelings become lopsided and everything goes pear shaped." With a firm squeeze, Summer let go of Weiss, but moved to lean on the kitchen bench beside her. "I think I need to have a talk with Ruby."

"Nn...I think we should be fine...Ruby just needs more time." Weiss struggled. "We can't force these feelings."

"It's not about forcing feelings Weiss." Summer explained. "It's about communicating the feelings that are there, here, right now. There's no room for this kind of doubt. It hurts, not just you, but Ruby and Blake when they find out how you've been feeling."

Weiss stared into her tea, breathing in its gentle aroma and trying to still her beating, aching heart. A warmth on her shoulder snapped her gaze to Summer, whose expression was still worried, but placated by that warm smile. It reminded her of equal parts Winter and Ruby. It made her feel safe, calmer, as if she was curled up in bed with her sisters smiling down at her, safely snuggled into their side.

"Let me talk to Ruby." Summer requested. "I won't do so without your permission, and I won't mention anything you don't want me to."

"You don't need my permission to speak to your daughter Summer…" Weiss started.

"I do need permission to interfere in a private affair." Summer countered. "Ruby is my daughter, but this is between you, her and Blake. At the same time, you are a daughter to me, and you're hurting. And I want to make you feel better. I want you to be happy."

Momentarily stunned, Weiss could only nod. _Daughter_ , Summer considered her a daughter already, either due to her relationship with Winter, her relationship with Ruby, or the small bond they had forged already. It still shocked Weiss how hard that declaration hit her. "Don't make her feel bad, please?"

"We'll see how it goes." Summer chuckled.

Weiss rolled her eyes and took another sip of her tea. "Where did they walk to anyway?"

* * *

"That's not the best of ideas Ruby." Winter warned, watching as Ruby climbed a rather familiar tree, missing half of one of its larger branches.

"She'll be fine!" Yang declared from just below Ruby. "We used to do this all the time! Pyrrha, come on up, the view is great!" Yang shaded her eyes from the sun, needlessly of course as she had aviators on.

"No." Pyrrha refused.

"Aw, come on!" Yang insisted.

"No means no!" Pyrrha persisted.

"Ooh, sucks to be you Yang!" Ruby teased.

"Blakey, discipline your smartass woman!" Yang demanded.

"You're doing great babe." Blake encouraged. "Love the view." Ruby grinned over her shoulder, shaking her rear for all to see.

"Careful, with all that sway you'll knock the tree down." Yang joked.

"Just for that I'm gonna' learn to reprogram your arm to punch you in the boob!" Ruby threatened.

"Pfft, as if!" Yang scoffed.

"It's possible!" Winter warned.

Yang turned to look back down at Winter. "Don't encourage her!"


	62. Realization

Chapter 62

Summer and Ruby joined the others at the table, bringing platters carrying the homemade fried chicken tenders that made up the day's lunch. The table was quite crowded, never intended to seat seven, and the group were arrayed on mismatched chairs. "Do we have plans for Mistrali Solstice?" Ruby asked.

"Raven is having her get-together as usual." Summer replied.

"Mistrali Solstice?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, Mistralis celebrate Solstice on the night of the last full moon before the solstice proper." Pyrrha explained. "It's an old tradition that-"

"Me and Pyr have plans." Yang interrupted. "We're taking Ren, Jaune and Nora to Pyrrha's parents' place. We're gonna' have a traditional family argument with her homophobe parents."

"Yang!" Pyrrha admonished, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I thought we were saving that for the bedroom." Yang smirked. Pyrrha slapped her again, harder. "I mean, it's what's happening."

"You could be less blunt." Pyrrha huffed. She took a deep breath, then turned to address the others. "My parents will not approve of my relationship with Yang, as they have not approved of many of my life choices. I fear they will disown me. Regardless, I can't avoid telling them for any longer, and I'm not going to back down. I hope to sway them to my side, but that does not seem likely. Yang, Ren, Nora and Jaune will be accompanying me for moral support, and you may as well if you wish."

"So, wanna' come watch the fireworks?" Yang asked. Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Of course we'll come." Ruby declared. "We're behind you, no matter what." She looked to Weiss and Blake, who nodded their agreement.

"Winter and I can come as well, if it'll help." Summer offered.

"No, that's alright." Pyrrha shook her head. "Don't disappoint Raven on my account. Besides, it's probably best if Winter doesn't attend. My parents will be sufficiently annoyed by Weiss' presence."

"Wha...why?" Weiss demanded. "They don't even know me!"

"They _hate_ Atlesians." Pyrrha replied.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Western Mistral and Atlas have a...let's call it a history of conflict." Pyrrha explained. "It goes back centuries, millennia if the legends are to be believed."

"But we were allies in the Great War." Weiss countered.

"Allies of convenience, and not very good allies either." Pyrrha noted.

"Mistral cost Atlas the war." Weiss declared.

"And Mistralis blame the defeat on Atlas." Pyrrha insisted. "There's no point arguing about it. They can't stand Atlesians, and that's all there is to it."

"How come we never heard any of this stuff?" Ruby asked. "Our dad's Mistrali."

"Eastern Mistralis tend not to hold the same grudges." Pyrrha answered. "Honestly, the ones who care probably resent Western Mistralis more, even if our Solstice celebrations commemorate cooperative victory in a battle against Atlas."

"That's ridiculous, if something so momentous happened, I'd know about it." Weiss scoffed. "Why didn't we learn any of this in history?"

"Probably because your side lost." Pyrrha theorized. "It was centuries ago, and the battle has taken on a semi-mythical status for Mistralis, so perhaps Atlesians prefer to write it off as just a legend."

"She makes a good point." Blake noted. "When did they ever teach us anything _negative_ about Atlas?"

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss sighed. "I'm going to end up in an argument with your parents whether I like it or not, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't bet against it." Pyrrha admitted. "You don't have to come."

"No, I want to spend the holiday with Blake and Ruby, and I want to be there for you too." Weiss shook her head. "I can deal with some discomfort for your sake."

"Oh, do we need to bring gifts?" Ruby asked.

"Not gifts persay." Pyrrha replied. "It is traditional for guests to bring some kind of food or drink, though, since you're all under 20, you're still technically children, and I think that exempts you."

"I am not a child." Weiss huffed.

"Pyr, you got me that lame costume, do they need outfits too?" Yang asked.

"It's not lame, it's traditional." Pyrrha protested. Yang's grin told her the argument was a dead end, and she sighed. "No, my family has several reserved for guests. You'll be able to borrow those."

"So why did I need my own?" Yang pressed.

"Because you're trying to impress them." Pyrrha answered. "Yours is made of the finest cloth, and your circlet marks you as my guest of honor."

"I wish it wasn't so baggy." Yang complained.

"I told you, you wear it over your clothes." Pyrrha responded. "You won't complain about the size when you have to put it over a winter coat."

"I still think it should have a boob window." Yang pouted.

"My parents would find such a thing abhorrent!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I guess they didn't see the dress Weiss got you then." Yang smirked. Pyrrha blushed and shrunk in her chair.

"So, what does Raven do for Solstice?" Winter cut in, changing the subject for Pyrrha's sake.

"We usually just go to her house, have dinner, a few drinks, and chat." Summer shrugged. "More than anything, it's an excuse to get everyone together."

"That sounds lovely." Winter smiled. "Pyrrha, what do your parents do for Solstice?"

"Well it starts with a traditional lunch of bread and wine." Pyrrha replied. "Then, we spend the night fasting and in prayer. The adult women go out to pray at the family shrine overnight and return to the house in the morning. Then there's a big feast for lunch. That's pretty much it."

"Fasting and praying?" Yang groaned. "That doesn't sound like a celebration."

"It's a religious observance Yang." Pyrrha noted. "It's the holiest night of the year."

"I'm not religious." Weiss warned. "Is that going to cause a problem?"

"As long as you don't announce that, and avoid antagonizing my parents, you should be fine." Pyrrha answered. "You won't be coming to the shrine, so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Why not?" Weiss demanded. "I may not be religious, but I still want to participate in-"

"You're not an adult, and you're not Mistrali." Pyrrha cut her off. "That's all there is to it. Yang will be allowed to go, and Nora if she wants, but the rest of you will have to remain at the house."

"I didn't know Nora was Mistrali." Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"She's not, but Ren is." Pyrrha explained. "They've agreed to marry, and have already had intercourse, so by Mistrali tradition, they're already married. That makes Nora Mistrali through Ren."

"So all we have to do is agree to get married and we already are?" Yang asked. "That's a lot easier than I was expecting. So, how about it?"

"Yang...try to be serious." Pyrrha sighed. "There's no gay marriage in Mistrali culture, at least not in the West. The Easterners have their...own traditions."

"They sound like a lot more fun." Yang suggested.

"They are." Pyrrha confirmed. "Some Eastern sects even celebrate Solstice with ritual orgies."

"Damnit, why couldn't you be Eastern…" Yang grumbled.

"At what point in the festivities are you planning to tell them about Yang?" Summer asked. "It would make for an awkward time if you told them right at the start."

"I was planning to wait for the feast." Pyrrha replied. "That's when everyone is usually in the best mood, maybe that'll soften the blow."

"This is awful, telling your parents who you love shouldn't require 'softening the blow.'" Ruby declared. "You're so nice Pyrrha...it's not fair that your parents are putting you through this."

Yang sighed. "I think that's something we all agree on."

* * *

Sun's sister Solara had a large-ish house in one of the suburbs that ringed Atlas. It was a remarkable upgrade from the place where she and Sun had grown up. Even with a large family that included five children, their parents could only afford a tiny apartment in one of the city's worst neighborhoods. Sun's mother never had a job, she was too busy raising all her kids, and his father was only employed some of the time, even then making little. Putting food on the table had been a struggle, and much of the time government subsidies had been the only thing keeping them afloat.

Solara had been the first to break free of poverty's chains. She went to college on scholarship, just as Sun currently was, and moved on to law school, where she graduated at the top of her class. Now she worked for a successful law firm and made a six figure salary. It was enough to pay for her new home and much more. She had offered her parents money, to help them find a better place to live, but they refused, not wanting to be a drain on their daughter. Instead they accepted some small sums and had sent two of their older children to live with Solara, though Sun had since moved out, off to university and on his way to joining his sister in success.

When Sun and Neon arrived at Solara's, the whole family was there, Sun's parents, his older brother, younger sister and younger brother. His older brother Helios still lived in Solara's basement, working construction for a local company. Younger sister Xihe was just starting high school, and younger brother Shenyi was still in middle school. It was a happy reunion, the one time all year when the whole family would be together. Happily, the family took an immediate liking to Neon.

Neon shared Sun and his siblings' boundless enthusiasm and energy, and the group had fun rough housing and climbing the trees in the backyard. Solara had a more sober temperament than her siblings, and mostly just watched and hoped none of the others hurt themselves. She liked Neon's cheerful personality, and was happy Sun finally had a steady girlfriend. It was all going rather well, but there was trouble ahead.

A few days after arriving, Neon's heat began. The house had a room set aside for just such a purpose, so it was not a terribly big deal. Then after just two days it was over. Neon was back, a little tired, but her usual happy-go-lucky self. Sun was a bit worn out as well, but that did not stop him from running around with the others. But Solara was worried, and even if they did not show it, she knew her parents were too. Neon's heat had been short, too short, and that could be a problem.

Sun ducked into the house, taking a break from the game of frisbee that had developed in the backyard. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sports drink, downing it in seconds before wiping the sweat from his brow. He tossed the bottle in the bin and looked up to find himself face-to-face with his sister. The look on her face told him it was time for one of her lectures. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"So, your girlfriend had her heat." Solara noted.

"Yep." Sun nodded.

"It was awfully short." Solara observed.

"Sure was." Sun agreed.

"You know what that means, _don't you?_ " Solara pressed.

"I do." Sun confirmed.

Solara sighed and put her hand to her forehead, clearly trying not to get angry at Sun. "Sun...you knocked her up."

"As planned." Sun declared.

Solara took a deep breath, then another. "Before I freak out, I'm going to give you a chance to explain."

"Neon hates heat, and the meds that take the edge off make her sick." Sun said. "She decided it would be easier if I got her pregnant, then she got an abortion."

"...and you're okay with that?" Solara asked.

"More or less." Sun shrugged.

"More or less?" Solara pressed.

"Wouldn't be my strategy of choice, but it's her body." Sun elaborated. "I'm on board with it."

"I hope you two thought this through." Solara warned. "This is _serious_."

"We didn't really." Sun admitted. "At least I didn't."

All Solara could do was heave an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Summer and Ruby went out shopping, planning to spend some quality mother/daughter time together. Winter had taken Weiss and Blake out to purchase their offerings for the trip to the Nikos house. With Ruby having already decided she would prepare a salad, something she could do in minutes, there was time to spend with her mother. After browsing a clothing shop, they stopped at a cafe for some hot chocolate and cake. The establishment was mostly empty, and the pair settled into a cozy booth near the back.

"I caught her wearing it so much I just gave it to her, and took this one instead." Ruby pinched the white hoodie she wore, before taking another sip of her drink.

"But you always loved that hoodie." Summer observed. "You'd wear it late into the spring, and in the Summer!" She rolled her eyes.

"I liked it because it was comfy and big." Ruby explained. "I could just hide in it and no one could look at my face when I was anxious. But I got older, Penny and Yang helped make me more confident, and I didn't really need that comfort anymore, so I haven't been wearing it as much."

"You never told me you had anxiety issues." Summer frowned.

"I was self conscious about them." Ruby admitted. "Thinking about it made me feel even more anxious, so I just tried to hide that too. But Yang is Yang and Penny always made me feel good about myself, and eventually it just...stopped. Like I just found this confidence and peace and never lost it again." She leaned into her mother's side, snuggling into her warmth.

"I had confidence issues of my own growing up." Summer confided. "I still do sometimes. But Yang, Pyrrha and Winter are always there to keep me going...but I wish you were home more often to help too." She wrapped an arm around her daughter, leaning down to plant a kiss on her temple. "I'll never get used to waking up and not being able to hold you."

"We just have to make the most of holidays, and get as many hugs in as possible!" Ruby cheered.

"Between Yang, Blake and Weiss, I'll be hard pressed to steal you away." Summer chuckled. "They all want you for themselves, and I have to pull the mother/daughter quality time card to get some privacy."

Ruby joined her mother in a laugh. "Weiss has my hoodie and Blake to hug upto, and Yang has Pyrrha. They can live without me for a while. I missed my mummy too."

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Summer asked.

"Well, they're probably done shopping…" Ruby surmised. "Blakey's definitely reading. Weiss is either lying in her lap or...on her butt."

"Her butt?" Summer snickered.

"It's a comfy butt!" Ruby laughed.

"But what if she farts?" Summer smirked.

"Oh God no stop!" Ruby playfully shoved Summer, who cackled. "They'll live without me, they're...like me and Yang, if we weren't really sisters."

"Oh...how so?" Summer asked.

"Well...Yang and I love each other, we always have and we always will." Ruby explained. "Blake and Weiss are the same, but they're not blood sisters at all, and they've always loved each other romantically. The only thing that stopped them was fear of taking advantage of each other, which was understandable. Neither of them knew the other felt like that, and didn't want to force it out of obligation. So they just tried to live as sisters and hopefully find someone else, appreciate what they have and all."

"And what about you and Weiss?" Summer pressed.

"She was my best friend, and I loved her, even if she was a bit awkward and cold sometimes, and I still do." Ruby replied. "It's just a little more now. I kick myself for not seeing it before though, my best friend was in love with me, and I didn't see it? I didn't even realize just _why_ she wore my hoodie so much until the day I gave it to her." Her voice became lower, thicker with emotion. "It wasn't because it was comfortable and warm, it was _mine_ , it looked and felt and smelled like _me_ , and when I wasn't there she could wear it and have that piece of me around her."

Ruby paused, sniffling. She took a deep breath and continued. "She'll love that hoodie more than I ever did because it's a part of me, because she loves me, and I love her, so I gave it to her...I really do love her mum, she's so warm when she opens up, cute when she's comfortable, _beautiful_ all the time, and the new hair, God I loved when she would let her hair down but running my fingers through the buzz just feels so satisfying, and Weiss brushes my hair every night and started braiding it so it doesn't get in my face, and it's making me _like_ having long hair just so she can touch it so much…"

Ruby trailed off, taking a shaky breath. "When Blake and I talked, after Weiss told us how she felt, I said I can love her just as much as Blake does...I didn't expect to fall so hard so fast. But then again, I fell for Blake just as easily...we just clicked, and Weiss and I have too. I'm in love with her mum, I'm in love with both of them, and it feels amazing."

"Have you told her that?" Summer asked.

"Oh fudge, oh no, no I haven't, I need to tell her!" Ruby panicked.

"You do, and you should, but first you should consider how to go about it, and talk to Blake." Summer advised. "She'll be delighted to know you feel as strongly as she does."

"Yeah, yeah, I should...we...I should take her on a date, just the two of us." Ruby nodded. "I mean, I know how it sounds but Blake and I have had so much time alone together, and Blake and Weiss have had so much time together, but Weiss and I? We've never had much alone time, we, or I was always with Blake, and now we're always all together. I think Weiss deserves some time just with me. I know Blake's okay with that. We had a talk about some things a while ago and while we haven't _done_ those things yet, we will eventually because Weiss is into those and Blake isn't-"

"Ruby." Summer cut in.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Deep breaths, you're rambling a little." Summer chuckled.

"Oh, oops, heh...woooh, this is...big." Ruby tried to calm down. "Hehe, I feel so...nervous, but excited!"

"That's probably the cake rush." Summer suggested.

Ruby laughed. "Probably, probably that too."


	63. Apokalypsi

Chapter 63

"You're gonna' wear a trench in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Yang joked. She and Pyrrha were in the midst of baking bread for the traditional pre-fast Solstice meal. Formed into large rolls, it now sat in the oven, and all the pair could do was wait for it to cook. Yang had come up with a few ideas for her offering of food, but Pyrrha had insisted on the bread. Along with the costume, it was meant to help present Yang as a good Mistrali matron, to impress Pyrrha's parents. Perhaps if they liked Yang enough, the trip would not be as much of a disaster as Pyrrha feared.

"Sorry I...I don't have to tell you how nervous I am." Pyrrha apologized. "Maybe if I had a little wine to calm my nerves."

"We're leaving in a few hours." Yang warned. "You don't want to show up drunk."

"Maybe I do." Pyrrha sighed.

"Pyr...Pyrrha, it's gonna' be fine." Yang grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Whatever happens, we'll still have each other, and you'll always have a family here." She pulled Pyrrha into a hug, one readily accepted and returned.

"I just hate this." Pyrrha complained. "Stupid family drama...why can't they just accept me for who I am?"

"Maybe they will." Yang encouraged. "You'll never know until you tell them."

"I'm afraid...afraid they'll reject me...afraid they'll disown me." Pyrrha admitted.

"I know, and that's okay." Yang soothed. "I mean, I'd be kinda' concerned if you weren't."

 _Bing!_

"Oh, the bread's ready!" Pyrrha pulled away from Yang. She slipped pot holders onto her hands and opened the over. Pyrrha slid the trays of rolls out and moved them to a cooling rack on the counter. She examined the golden-brown rolls and after removing a pot holder, gave one a quick poke. "They look done."

Yang approached and squeezed one of the rolls. "Shit, I think we overcooked them. It's rock solid."

"That's how it's supposed to be." Pyrrha noted. "This type of bread was used in ancient times for army rations. It's still used to this day in certain elite units. It's hard because there isn't a lot of water in it, which means it lasts longer before going bad."

Picking up one of the still very hot rolls with her prosthetic, Yang squeezed until she crushed it. "Is this even edible?"

"I'll admit, it's not exactly enjoyable." Pyrrha replied. "You're supposed to dip it in water or wine to soften it up a bit, which helps."

"So not only is it rock solid and unpalatable, you're supposed to get it wet too?" Yang groaned. "This might be the least enticing food I've ever heard of."

"I don't think anyone really enjoys eating it." Pyrrha explained. "It's just tradition. Mother always said it's delicious with peanut butter, but toppings like that aren't allowed at the pre-fast meal."

"Maybe I should eat something before we go, just in case." Yang suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Pyrrha agreed. "I usually have a bigger than normal breakfast beforehand."

"I guess we can cook that next then." Yang said. "How does ham and eggs sound?"

"That sounds great." Pyrrha cheered. "We should probably make enough for everyone. I don't think they'll like the bread much either."

"You know, I'm a little annoyed I waited until today to bake this bread." Yang complained.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because as hard as it is, I'm pretty sure you couldn't tell fresh baked from week old." Yang chuckled. "I can see why the army likes it though. If you run out of ammo these rolls would make for _deadly_ projectiles."

* * *

The Nikos family owned a sizable property in a sparsely populated part of Patch. Though the land they owned was sprawling, their home was rather modest in size and appearance, an unremarkable two-story house just up a short driveway from the road. A tall, well-manicured hedge, now mostly bare and coated with snow, ringed the house and surrounding lawns, but did not come near to enclosing the entirety of the property. The tarmac of the driveway led to a detached garage, and connected to the house via a path paved with vibrant stones. Just before the door, the path widened into a large circle, featuring a mosaic of the family crest, a spear and shield. The house itself was of standard wooden construction, though it was decorated with a stone and brick facade.

Pyrrha walked up to the door, the others gathered behind her. She hesitated, taking a deep breath before knocking. In moments, the door was opened to reveal a tall, thin woman and a robust man. The woman was beautiful, stoic, with long and flowing red hair, despite the wrinkles of old age and some stray gray hairs. The man had clearly been quite the physical specimen in his day, though he now carried a beer belly. The woman smiled and stepped forward, she and Pyrrha clasping each other's wrists. "Pyrrha, it has been too long."

The man stepped up next, repeating the same greeting. "Welcome home."

"Mother, father." Pyrrha bowed her head.

"You've brought many guests." The woman observed.

"Allow me to introduce everyone." Pyrrha took a step back. Her speech was louder, more forceful than usual. "Mother, father, meet Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora and Jaune. You already know Ren. Everyone, meet my mother and father, Pandora and Theus."

"It's wonderful to meet you all." Pandora declared. "Any friend of Pyrrha's is a friend of ours." She seemed genuine in her enthusiasm, though Theus eyed Nora grudgingly as she clung to Ren's arm. "Please, come in, make yourselves at home. Lunch is about to begin." She cast her gaze to the boxes carried by some of the guests. "I see you've brought offerings. Theus will show you to the kitchen. You can drop them off there. I'll get out tunics for all of you."

"Yang has brought her own." Pyrrha noted, gesturing to Yang's backpack. "Along with a chaplet."

"Ah, our guest of honor, I should have known." Pandora smiled.

Pyrrha gave Yang a slight nudge and she stepped forward. "I baked some bread for the meal as well." Yang said, holding the box toward Pyrrha's mother.

"Thank you." Pandora took the box, handing it to Theus. "That's very thoughtful." She took a step back from the door. "Now, come in, come in."

The group headed into the house, finding themselves in a large entryway. Pandora headed up the stairs that clung to the far wall, while Theus split off toward a room to the left. "Alright, the kitchen is to the left, the dining room is straight ahead, the lounge and bathroom are to the right." Pyrrha directed. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Jaune followed Theus into the kitchen. Ruby had prepared salad, Weiss brought expensive Vytalian wine, Blake traditional mead from Menagerie, Ren had made dumplings, and Jaune contributed freshly baked muffins. "Nora, why don't you go relax in the lounge?"

"Sweet, my feet are killing me." Nora agreed.

"Yang, let's head up to my room and get dressed." Pyrrha instructed.

"Alright." Yang nodded, following Pyrrha as she headed up the steps. "You alright? You seem tense."

"I'd be lying if I said I was alright." Pyrrha admitted. "But I'm not any less alright than I was back at the house."

"Well...try to relax." Yang suggested. "Your parents seem nice...well your mother does at least."

"I think she likes you already, so we're off to a good start." Pyrrha forced a laugh as she reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway toward her room. "And don't worry about my father. He's just annoyed that Nora's the one pregnant with Ren's child, not me. I think he wants grandchildren even more than my mother does."

"If that's supposed to make me worry less, it's not working." Yang noted.

"He'll follow whatever my mother says, so just worry about her." Pyrrha insisted. "She's very polite and welcoming but...tough to please." She opened a door, gesturing for Yang to head inside.

Yang did so, finding a sparsely decorated room. The walls were covered in simple paper with a geometric design at the borders, and there was a single bed flanked by two nighttables. A dresser stood against one of the walls, a closet door beside it. A desk with a simple wooden chair was situated below the window. The only decorations were framed medals, ribbons, diplomas and certificates, and a shelf filled with trophies. "Not a single poster?"

"My parents didn't want me to get distracted from what's important." Pyrrha explained. It seemed achievement was all they deemed important. "Just keep your head down and follow my lead. Then maybe everything will go alright."

"I don't like the idea of being a different person to impress your folks." Yang complained.

"I know, and I don't like it either." Pyrrha sighed. "But it's just for two days."

"So if they accept what you tell them, then I can go back to being myself?" Yang pressed. Pyrrha grimaced. "How long are we going to keep up the charade for them? Is it even worth it?"

"I don't know." Pyrrha admitted. "I just...I don't know."

* * *

After donning their costumes, Yang and Pyrrha joined the others in the lounge. Yang found her chaplet less than comfortable, and the tunic trapped too much heat. Pyrrha looked stunning though. She was regal in tunic and bronze circlet, the red sash tied around her waist swishing about as she moved. Pandora soon arrived with tunics for the others. She was already clad in her own, white like those worn by Pyrrha and Yang, but lined with gold and tied with a gold-lined red sash. She wore a diadem of interwoven white and purple silk around her head.

Pandora handed out the costumes, rather simple, white, one-size-fits-all versions with white sashes. "These tunics represent the uniforms worn by Mistrali soldiers during festivals and other celebrations." She explained. "As head of household, I am dressed as a Stratigos, a commanding general...though I only reached the rank of Lieutenant during my time in the service. Pyrrha, as my eldest daughter, is dressed as a Lochias, a Sergeant. My husband achieved that rank during his service, so he will dress similarly. The rest of you represent Stratiotis, foot soldiers. As guest of honor, Yang's chaplet mirrors one worn by a soldier decorated for gallantry." She paused before Blake and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't have the proper attire for a Faunus."

"Proper attire?" Blake asked. She was reflexively insulted, as distinctive clothing had been used in earlier eras to distinguish and discriminate against Faunus in some parts of the world.

"Yes, Faunus soldiers served in special, elite units." Pandora went on. "Given their natural night vision, they were often used as scouts, or employed to lead nighttime attacks. As such they wore black uniforms, and black tunics during celebrations."

"Are you sure they weren't just cannon fodder like in Atlas?" Blake pressed.

"Quite the opposite." Pandora shook her head. "Faunus soldiers were highly valued for their loyalty, ferocity, and combat skills. I was always fascinated by the history of their use. They fought alongside human soldiers, but also led nocturnal raids and other special missions. Powerful generals and politicians often hired Faunus bodyguards, and when Mistral was first unified, the Queen employed such a unit."

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "We never learned about any of this in history class."

"No?" Pandora asked. "Where did you grow up?"

"Atlas." Blake replied.

"Ah, that explains it." Pandora nodded. "Of course they wouldn't teach you something like that." Pandora shook her head. "The way Atlas has treated the Faunus is disgraceful. I won't pretend that there wasn't discrimination in Mistral, but not nearly to the same degree. From very early on, in the West at least, Faunus had almost all the rights of human citizens, excepting the right to vote or hold political office. Since the Great War they've enjoyed fully equal rights in all of Mistral."

"We're supposed to have equal rights in Atlas too." Blake noted. "That doesn't stop them from treating us like dirt."

"I would expect nothing less of the Atlesians." Pandora huffed. She glared at Weiss and Weiss glared back.

Before the situation could deteriorate further, Theus poked his head in. "The meal is ready. We may begin whenever you wish."

* * *

"...and a unit of elite Faunus cavalry covered the retreat of Sanctum's army." Pandora continued as Blake listened intently. "They took heavy losses but gave them enough time to reach the safety of their city walls. The survivors, their families, and the families of those who fell, all received full and unrestricted citizenship." She paused, noting that the guests were all milling about the table, not sitting. They must have been concerned about sitting in the wrong place. "Of course, seating arrangements…" She stood at one end of the table. "I'll be sitting here, my husband to my right. Yang will be seated at the other end, with Pyrrha at her right. The rest of you may sit wherever you wish."

Pandora, Theus, Yang and Pyrrha took their assigned places at the long, narrow table. Ren, Nora and Jaune sat beside Theus, while Ruby, Weiss and Blake sat beside Pyrrha. Along with place settings and glasses for everyone, there were a trio of dishes stacked high with rolls and two jugs of wine and two of water. Pandora remained standing as everyone else sat. Following the lead of Theus and Pyrrha, everyone else looked to Pandora as she waited for them to get settled.

Finally, Pandora cleared her throat. "Let us enjoy this meal of bread and wine, and be fortified against the trials ahead. May the Maidens bless and protect us."

"May the Maidens bless and protect us." Pyrrha, Theus and Ren said in unison, hastily joined by the others.

Pandora took her seat but still the guests hesitated. "Go on, eat." She smiled, gesturing toward the food before her.

Without even touching the bread, Pyrrha filled her glass with wine, and almost as quickly downed it. She immediately refilled it. To Yang it was a worrying sign, but she filled her own glass and grabbed a roll. The bread was not as inedible as Yang head feared, though it did dry out her mouth, requiring a sip of wine with every bite. Theus, Pandora, Pyrrha and Ren dipped their rolls before taking a bite, but Yang could not bring herself to do so, it just felt wrong. Weiss seemed to enjoy the wine, if not the bread, and was soon on her second glass. Ruby and Nora stuck to water, and Jaune switched over after finding the wine's taste to not be to his liking.

The actual eating part of the meal proved quite short. It seemed no one liked the bread very much, even Theus and Pandora, who stopped after two and one roll respectively. Pandora eyed the leftover rolls. "I had a love-hate relationship with these when I was in the service." She reminisced. "They're not very good on their own like this, but add a little peanut butter and they're to die for."

Pyrrha was onto her third glass of wine, but did not seem tipsy in the slightest. That did not stop Yang from worrying. If the others had noticed, they did not say anything either. "Thanks for the meal, and the hospitality Mrs. Nikos." Yang broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"The pleasure is mine." Pandora responded. She looked around to check that there was no one still eating before she started a conversation. "Yang, Pyrrha told me about your accident. How is your recovery progressing?"

"I'm doing alright." Yang replied. "I just have some aches and pains sometimes, but I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. I never would have gotten this far without Pyrrha's help though."

"That's quite the prosthetic." Pandora observed. "It moves as if it's a natural part of your body."

Yang flexed her arm. "Yeah, it's a close second to the real thing."

"Cybernetics have come a long way since the Great War." Pandora declared. "If there's one bit of praise I can offer for Atlas, it's their dedication to helping their wounded soldiers."

"That's about the only nice thing I could say about them." Theus grumbled.

"We were your allies in the Great War." Weiss noted.

"Some allies." Theus scoffed. "Blundering around in the deserts of Vacuo instead of helping us take Vale."

"If the Mistrali army had abandoned its obsession with Patch and Vale, we could have captured Vacuo's massive dust mines." Weiss countered. "Then we would have been unstoppable. But no, you had to try to take a strategically useless island and an impregnable city."

"Well if you damn Atlesians-" Theus started.

" _Regardless_...we can all be thankful for Patch's independence, allowing Mistralis and Atlesians to gather together to celebrate... _in peace_." Pyrrha interrupted, firmly, shutting down the argument before it got out of hand.

"Well said." Pandora praised. "Weiss, I apologize for my husband and I. Mistral and Atlas have a...difficult history. It's hard to view Atlesians as anything other than the enemy."

"It's alright." Weiss shook her head. "My sister has the same sort of feelings about Mistral. It's just one of those things I guess."

Pandora nodded. "Indeed." She looked to Ren. "Ren, how are you doing?"

"Very well." Ren replied.

"Are you married or…" Pandora started.

"Nora and I are engaged." Ren answered. "The situation snuck up on us a bit."

"If only you'd stayed with Pyrrha." Theus sighed. It was becoming clear that he had enjoyed the wine a bit too much.

"Father, it's over, drop it." Pyrrha insisted.

"Did he cheat on you?!" Theus accused. "Did he cheat on you with this...this…"

Yang slammed her prosthetic fist on the table, jolting everyone's gaze directly to her. She leveled a glare at a surprised Theus, as Pandora pinched the bridge of her own nose. "This what? Go ahead and say it. I dare you."

Theus opened his mouth to speak, but did not get the chance. "Siopi!" Pandora barked. "Theus, enough. These people are our guests, and you will be polite."

"My apologies." Theus said softly, bowing his head.

Pandora took a deep breath. "Ren, are you still working at the gym?"

"Yes, and so is Nora." Ren replied. "That is, she will return after she gives birth."

"I'm still working at the gym too." Yang added. "Well, getting back into it. I had to take a break because of my arm. But now I'm working on a big project with the owner, and I think it's gonna' be great."

"Good, good, and you Jaune?" Pandora asked.

"Uh...I kinda' just do odd jobs." Jaune admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Pandora encouraged. "Blake, what do you intend to do after you graduate?"

"Something in journalism." Blake answered. "I want to be an investigative reporter, but I understand that it can take time to break into something like that."

"The truth is vital, and knowledge is powerful." Pandora nodded. "Weiss?"

"I'm going to school for business, and I was thinking about getting into investing like my sister." Weiss replied.

"Ruby?" Pandora continued.

"I'm pretty good at art and stuff, and there's a lot I'm interested in but…" Ruby hesitated. "I just haven't figured out what I really want to do. It's hard, ya' know? I'm not even 18 and I have to figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life. It's a big decision, and I don't wanna' screw it up."

"I understand." Pandora offered a reassuring smile. "It _is_ a big decision, and a big risk. But indecision is dangerous and destructive, and sometimes it's better to act decisively now than wait until you're sure."

"Wise words." Pyrrha muttered. "Mother, I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and stood. "I will not be moving back in, or taking over the family business. I am...I'm staying with Yang. I love her...and I'm going to be with her." She leveled her gaze squarely at Pandora, who notably paled, frozen in shock.

Theus regained his senses quickly. "But she's a woman, how could you...this is unacceptable!" He bellowed.

Pyrrha sighed, removed her circlet, and placed it on the table before her. Blinking away tears, she looked down to hide her emotion. "This is not a choice I ever wanted to make, but if I must choose between this family and the love of my life, I choose love." She began to step away.

"You can't-" Theus shouted.

"Pyrrha, wait." Pandora interrupted. Pyrrha stopped in her tracks. "You're...in love with Yang?"

"Yes mother." Pyrrha nodded. "I know homosexuality is unacceptable, but I can't help who I love."

"She makes you happy?" Pandora asked. "You're happy with her?"

"Yes, happier than I've ever been." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Pyrrha, please, sit down." Pandora beseeched. Pyrrha sighed and took her seat. "This is all so sudden...why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid you'd reject me...disown me." Pyrrha explained. "I put it off as long as I could, because I don't want to lose you, but…"

"Pyrrha, your father and I, we love you." Pandora declared.

"Do you?" Yang pressed. "You didn't even hug her. How long has it been since you've seen her? Have you _ever_ hugged her? Have you ever done anything to show her that you love her?"

Pandora frowned and hung her head, remaining silent for a few moments. "We tried to raise Pyrrha the Mistrali way, but this isn't Mistral. We should have considered how it would affect her, but we didn't. Pyrrha...do you...think we don't love you?"

"I didn't _want_ to think that…" Pyrrha vacillated.

"Then it seems we have failed you." Pandora admitted. "No child should have to question a parent's love."

"This is insane." Theus blustered. "How could you possibly-"

" _Theus, enough_." Pandora stood, glaring at her husband. Once he was sufficiently cowed, she turned back to Yang and Pyrrha. "Could I speak with the two of you, in private?" She requested.

Pyrrha looked to Yang, meeting her gaze, and received a nod. "Of course mother." Pyrrha agreed.

Smiling weakly at Ruby, Yang stood, following Pandora and Pyrrha out of the room.

The others remained at the table in a stunned silence. Finally Theus stood. "I...have a lot to think about." He departed too, heading to his room.

Ruby groaned. "This is _really_ awkward."

Weiss poured herself another glass of wine.


	64. Acceptance

Chapter 64

Pandora led Yang and Pyrrha into the kitchen. She took a seat on a stool, resting her elbows on the counter in front of her and holding her head in her hands. Unsure of what to do, Yang and Pyrrha stood. Pandora took a deep breath and looked up. "Pyrrha...how long have you felt this way? Have you been afraid all your life?"

"No I...I guess I've loved Yang for a long time without realizing it." Pyrrha replied. "It wasn't until the accident that it truly dawned on me." Yang put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile.

"Not just that, how long have you feared that your father and I didn't love you?" Pandora asked.

"It's been a nagging worry, not quite a fear, since we've lived here." Pyrrha admitted. "Seeing other parents with their children, hugging them, telling them how much they love them...it only got worse when I had to spend time away and it never seemed to bother you. The year I spent in Summer's care was shocking...to see how different other parents were. It was hard to understand how she could show me such warmth, while you and father did not. I felt like you were raising me as a soldier, not a daughter."

"We were wrong." Pandora sighed. "We tried to raise you the Mistrali way, but that way doesn't work in today's world. We don't have to toughen you in preparation for the horrors of war. We don't have to distance ourselves for fear of losing you, or you losing us. There were many times when I wanted to do things differently, and it was no different for your father. But faith and tradition had always shown us the way, and we were...afraid to deviate from that path."

"I forgive you." Pyrrha said.

"I don't want, nor deserve your forgiveness." Pandora shook her head. "I failed you as a mother, we failed you as parents."

"You only ever tried the best you could, following the traditions you were taught." Pyrrha defended. "You had fair reasons."

"Perhaps we did, but that does not excuse our actions." Pandora countered. "How many lines did we cross? How many times did we force you to lie, to hide what you really think, who you really are?"

"It's in the past, there's no sense caring about any of that now that we're moving forward." Pyrrha insisted. "I just want you to accept who I am now."

"I'll always accept you, no matter what you decide to do, who you decide to be." Pandora declared. "You're my daughter. I just...wanted what was best for you, but I was wrong about what that was."

"Nobody's perfect mother, parenting can't have been an easy thing." Pyrrha noted.

"Yeah, my parents had their issues, but I love them and they love me, and that's all that really matters." Yang added.

"How can you be so forgiving, after all these years-" Pandora started.

"Because you're my mother." Pyrrha interrupted. "I just want you to be proud of me."

"Of course I'm proud of you." Pandora said. "You're grown into a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman. Brave too. It couldn't have been easy to do what you did today."

"Yang helped make me brave...among other things" Pyrrha noted with a blush.

Pandora managed a smile. "If you can make my daughter happy, if you can give her that kind of confidence...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I approve of...the two of you. I may never be able to fully understand what you have, but I know a good thing when I see it." She laughed to herself. "Though I suppose grandkids would be out of the picture."

"Not entirely, we could always adopt." Pyrrha countered.

"Or use a donor." Yang suggested. "I know we both have one in mind, and I wouldn't mind carrying."

"You'd do that for me?" Pyrrha asked. "Wait, no, it's my duty to bear a child to continue the family line."

"I mean, it doesn't really matter who does it." Yang shrugged. "The kid's gonna' be a Nikos either way. So much better than my weird name."

"I like your name...maybe we could both have kids?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Eh, let's not get _too_ ahead of ourselves." Yang advised. "We're not gonna' do this tomorrow. You've still gotta' finish college and I'm...we're starting a business. We should get that squared away before we start thinking about kids."

"You...advising caution?" Pyrrha smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Pandora chuckled, drawing the others' attention back to her. "You're so wonderful together. I could never stand in the way of this kind of happiness." She stood, approaching the pair. "I may have failed as a mother, as head of my household, but somehow I was blessed with the perfect daughter." She removed her diadem, holding it before her and looking it over. "I know this isn't traditionally done until your wedding, but given all that's happened tonight, I think you've earned it."

"Mother, are you sure?" Pyrrha gasped.

"I am." Pandora confirmed. Pyrrha bowed her head, allowing Pandora to slip the diadem around it. "May you achieve greatness."

"Okay, I have no idea what happened, but that seemed super meaningful." Yang observed. "I think I'll have to learn more about Mistrali culture."

"I'd love to teach you." Pandora smiled.

"Well, we've got all night." Pyrrha noted.

"None of the others will be joining us at the shrine?" Pandora asked.

"Nora could if she wanted to, but I think she'd prefer to stay here with Ren." Pyrrha replied.

"Very well." Pandora nodded. "I guess we'll have something to do other than praying. I've had plenty of prayers answered today already."

* * *

"I think I had a bit too much to drink." Weiss mumbled into Ruby's shoulder.

"I know Weiss, it's okay, you'll be fine." Ruby soothed.

After being excused from the dining room, Weiss had slowly grown less coherent, not to mention less steady. It was confusing. She had only had two and a half glasses of wine. Then Pyrrha had taken notice of her inebriation and informed Weiss that Mistrali sacramental wine had a high alcohol content, and was usually consumed in small quantities for ceremonial purposes. In her own words, it was meant to burn away sin and open the mind to the heavens. In other words, it was meant to hit hard and fast. Weiss was no lightweight, at least in her own estimation, but two and a half glasses worth was basically half a bottle of normal wine, and she had consumed it in less than an hour. After being escorted to the living room and brought a bottle of water, Pyrrha had left alongside Yang and Pandora, saying they would be back early in the morning. It was a lovely living room, all dark wood, bookshelves, paintings, carvings and tapestries. Ruby would have been closely examining every inch, were she not being used as a pillow by her drunken girlfriend.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Weiss asked. "Is Mrs. Nikos mad?"

"No Weiss, and no, she just has a lot on her mind right now." Ruby replied.

"She doesn't like me very much." Weiss observed.

"She's just prejudiced." Ruby encouraged. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I was supposed to support Pyrrha." Weiss noted.

"And you did, we all did, by being here for her." Ruby nodded.

"But I got drunk." Weiss protested.

"By accident Weiss." Ruby insisted. "You're doing okay, I promise. No one is mad."

"Hmm...you're too good to me Ruby…" Weiss slurred, punctuating the statement with a wet kiss on the collar, and a giggle.

"I'm...as good to you as you deserve...Weiss?" Ruby hesitated.

"Hmm?" Weiss asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom." Ruby requested.

"Nmmkay." Weiss released her grip on Ruby's arm, squeezing her hand one last time. Blake looked over as Ruby stood, having been reading a book on Mistrali customs Pyrrha had pulled from one of the shelves.

"I need to go to the bathroom, come help me find it." Ruby glanced at Blake.

Blake quirked her head, and Ruby raised her brow, looking insistent. "Ren, are you alright with Weiss?"

Ren looked up from his phone and nodded. Nora had fallen asleep upon first contact with the couch, Jaune was trapped, his legs Nora's pillow. That had left Blake and Ren to read quietly, as the armchair Weiss has sat in only had room for two. "I've babysat drunks before." Ren glanced over to Nora, who mercifully was not snoring.

"Thanks Ren." Ruby smiled.

* * *

Pyrrha had pointed out the bathroom beforehand, so finding it was no issue. Hurrying in with Blake and closing the door, Ruby leaned against it for support. "So what's up?" Blake asked.

"I'm... _in_ love with Weiss." Ruby declared, surprisingly shaky.

Blake blinked, then laughed, lunging forward and pulling Ruby into a hug. " _Finally_ , I was getting worried!" She cheered, pecking Ruby on the temple.

"Yeah...I-I didn't even realize it." Ruby managed a laugh. "Mum and I were talking about everything and it just clicked, and I said it, and then I realized I haven't told her."

"Well, now's probably not the best time for it." Blake advised.

"I'd like her to remember, yeah." Ruby agreed. "Plus, she'd probably pounce on me and I don't think Pyrrha, her parents or the Maidens would appreciate that right now." Ruby chuckled.

"Or she'd burst into tears." Blake countered.

"Or both." Ruby shrugged. They both laughed at that image.

"So, when do you think you'll tell her?" Blake asked.

"I wanna' do something special, something that'll make her feel...how I feel about her." Ruby answered.

"Hmm, something private, something for you to share together." Blake suggested.

"I was thinking...but what about you?" Ruby asked. "I don't want to exclude you just because."

"I've been with Weiss all my worthwhile life Ruby." Blake explained. "You and I have been together all year. You and Weiss have barely had any time alone since we got together. I think that would be special, don't you?"

It was true, since they had gotten together, the three had been virtually inseparable, splitting only to come back together as soon as possible. Blake had fully moved into Ruby and Weiss' room, which was not technically allowed, but would only be an issue if the situation got out of hand. The fact remained that Weiss had barely had more than an hour alone with Ruby. Said time was usually taken well advantage of, but not to the extent they wanted. There were unsatisfied desires being held at bay, and despite Blake's words on the matter, they were not yet comfortable exiling Blake from the room just so they could do things that made her uncomfortable. It just did not feel right.

"Hey, look at me." Blake gently grasped Ruby's chin, pulling her gaze upward. "It's not selfish to want some time alone once in a while. We can't, and shouldn't always be together at the same time. Especially when some of us want things the others can't give." Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Blake slipped a finger in, holding her tongue down and glaring. "Don't interrupt me…" Ruby gasped and shuddered. "This turns you on, and I love the look in your eyes when I do this just right, but I can only go so far, and we both know Weiss can go much further. You should explore that with her. It will be what makes your relationship special." Blake removed her finger, leaning in to replace it with her tongue, kissing Ruby slowly, but passionately, before breaking away, leaving Ruby breathless.

"H-have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ruby stammered.

Blake smirked. "Once or twice."

* * *

"You're very quiet." Weiss observed. Ren looked up from his reading to see Weiss had, at some point, moved to what was formerly Blake's chair, curled up and fixing him with a sleepy eye and a gentle smile. "I like it. Every guy I meet is so loud and in-your-face, a lot of girls too, but more often than not the guys want one thing, and I'm not interested in what they're selling...you though...I agree with Ruby, I'd go bi for a guy like you." Ren's eyebrows shot upward and Weiss giggled. "Shhhh, I wasn't supposed to tell you...I'm not even supposed to know. She just gushes sometimes...do you think the Maidens approve of us?"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Not that I have faith...I've never been one for myths and fairy tales, but the Maidens have such a rich religion." Weiss rambled. "What if they really existed? Or rather, what if they were truly heavenly beings, embodiments of the seasons...do you think they care about sexuality?"

"No, I don't believe so." Ren answered.

"Hmm...If they're real, and I die, and I see them...won't they be mad, that I never honored them?" Weiss asked. "Should I honor them just in case, or is that worse?"

"I feel you should follow your heart Weiss." Ren replied.

"My heart wants to be with Ruby and Blake forever." Weiss sighed. "What if forever is beyond death? What if I'm punished as a non-believer? What if they take me away from them, cursed to exist forever without the ones I love!" Her voice cracked, and Ren put his book down to give the unsteady girl his full attention.

"Weiss, faith is not a test, nor an expectation, it's a blessing." Ren explained. "For some, believing comes easy. They find comfort under the gaze of a higher power, they find solace in prayer, the belief that their wishes, their thoughts and worries are being heard, that blessings may be granted to the deserving. For others, a grounded perception of reality reigns supreme. Skepticism is understandable, we live in an age of information. Myths and legends have sources available at our fingertips. Revisions to religious texts are revealed for all to see. The very foundations of our beliefs are shaken, and yet you live free of all that, because you place your faith in the tangible.

"You choose to believe you are alone in the world until you can see, hear and touch something." Ren continued. "It's only wise. Perhaps the Maidens are not real, perhaps when we die, that truly is the end. Or perhaps not. Perhaps judgement will be passed on us all. But I feel if that is true, what will matter is the moral quality of our lives, and not how hard and often we prayed, if ever. Perhaps you would be commended for living without reliance on the Maidens' blessings. Perhaps I will be judged harshly for asking for so much so often. But it will be worth it if just one of those blessings keeps Nora safe."

Weiss was silent for a time, gazing blankly at the rug, with it's rich crimson and gold patterns, Mistrali dragons and lions, the East and West entwined in one beautiful work of art. "Is kissing Ruby and Blake a moral thing to do?"

"There is nothing immoral about expressing affection Weiss." Ren answered.

"...even if I kiss their butts?" Weiss pressed.

Ren smiled, chuckling. "I'm sure Weiss. In fact, a certain Mistrali religious sect celebrates affection in all it's forms. They consider lovemaking to be the path to enlightenment."

Weiss perked up at that, a rosy tint on her features. "Maybe...maybe that way I can be religious too."

"Maybe, but for now I think you should rest." Ren suggested.

"Hmm...I miss Ruby, and Blake." Weiss complained.

"They'll be back soon Weiss." Ren encouraged.

"Not soon enough...never soon enough…" Weiss mumbled, her eyes drooping before finally giving in to fatigue.

Ren grinned. His first impression of Weiss was that she had been rather cold, snippy, out of her element when around people and uncomfortable, but it seemed she just needed a bit of social grease to get the wheels turning. Not to mention heavy exposure to Ruby was known to have side effects. Obsession with butt kissing was a new one.

* * *

After explaining the situation to everyone and confirming that Nora did indeed wish to stay at the house with Ren, Pandora, Pyrrha and Yang headed out to the shrine. The sun begun to dip below the horizon as the trio walked along a snowy dirt path behind the house. Yang was finally happy that her tunic trapped heat, as it protected her against the biting cold. At least it was not windy. "Is...homosexuality common these days?" Pandora asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone we know is gay or bi." Yang replied.

"Even Ren?" Pandora asked.

"He makes Jaune blush so easily." Yang smirked.

"I suppose Theus and I are behind the times." Pandora sighed. "It was never something we paid attention to or cared about. Maybe if we were more aware-"

"You need to stop blaming yourself." Pyrrha advised. "I've already forgiven you and father."

"What did I do to deserve such a perfect daughter?" Pandora smiled.

"I'm hardly perfect." Pyrrha protested.

"You're about as close as they come Pyr." Yang insisted.

The path led past a hedge before starting uphill. It cut past scattered trees and fields, cresting a hill and putting the still nearby house out of sight. After ascending through a denser ring of trees, the path came to an end at a clearing near the edge of the Nikos property. In the center of the clearing sat a waist-high wood construction in the shape of an 'x' with a metal cylinder in the center. "I think we've suffered from the cold enough." Pandora declared, taking the cover off the cylinder. She picked up a rusted can of lighter fluid, spraying it liberally into the cylinder, then struck a match and tossed it inside. The fire roared to life. "Better?"

"A little." Yang shrugged. "So, back at the house when you gave Pyrrha your headband thing, what was the deal with that?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain." Pandora replied. "At her wedding, the bride's mother gives the bride her diadem, symbolizing the start of a new household. It's also a sort of passing the torch thing, where the daughter is given responsibility for representing the family in the new generation. And it's a show of support, that the mother approves of the marriage."

"I'm glad you approve of us." Yang noted. "We're not quite married though."

"I suspect you are in the Mistrali way, but I won't pry." Pandora smirked. "So, do you plan to marry...or is that not something...people care about anymore?"

"I mean, we haven't really thought about it." Yang admitted. "The relationship is only a few months old. I'm down if Pyrrha is though."

"Yang, if that's a proposal, it's terrible." Pyrrha teased. "Mother, I see us getting married...someday."

"Of course, there's no need to rush it." Pandora nodded. "Pyrrha, could you get me the candles?"

"Yes mother." Pyrrha responded. She walked up to the side of the wooden 'x' that was opposite Yang, opening a panel and retrieving a quartet of candles. She walked them over to Pandora.

"Yang, do you know why we're here, why we're celebrating?" Pandora asked. She took the candles and, walking around the shrine, slotted them into metal plates on each limb of the 'x'.

"Pyrrha gave me the short version, something about a battle, but I'd love to hear more." Yang replied.

Pandora lit a long match, using it to light each of the candles in turn. "This is a story I'm always happy to tell."


	65. Union

Chapter 65

"I guess I may as well start at the beginning." Pandora thought aloud. "Legend has it that Western Mistral was colonized by Atlesians, either exiles or religious dissidents who willingly left. The first colonists found the land to be mountainous and difficult, but there was some fertile farmland. It was inhabited by small, uncivilized tribes, that were almost constantly at war with each other. After establishing a small settlement overlooking a bay rich with fish, named Sanctum, the colonists set about conquering the surrounding tribes.

"The colonists brought iron weapons from Atlas, and had no trouble defeating the tribes, who still relied on inferior bronze weapons and did not wear armor in combat." Pandora continued. "Instead of exterminating the natives or driving them out, the colonists integrated them into a new society, a fusion of peoples and cultures that produced the first proper Western Mistralis. It took around 200 years for them to spread over the whole of Western Mistral. They then came up against the united empire of Eastern Mistral.

"Eastern Mistral had been united in a single imperial state since long before the colonists' arrival. It boasted a powerful economy and large population. Their military was weak however, and the Westerners made large initial gains. Unfortunately for the West, the East was able to bring its wealth and numbers to bear, and the situation developed into a stalemate. Both sides could see it was pointless to continue, and treaties were signed to end the war, settling the boundary between East and West on the mountain chain that runs down the center of the continent. For centuries there was relative peace, but near constant skirmishing along the borders.

"Without a common enemy to fight, various cities and alliances of cities in the West began to fight amongst themselves. The once unified confederation fractured, leading to the darkest time in Western Mistral's history. It was a time of constant warfare and strife, of privation and suffering. It only got worse when the Atlesians arrived. There had been some contact between Mistral and Atlas over the centuries, characterized mostly by hostility. Eventually the King of Atlas, Wilhelm III, decided to claim his right to rule over Western Mistral. He argued that they were descended from Atlesians, and as ruler of all Atlesians, he should be ruler of them as well.

"Atlas landed an army and immediately succeeded in capturing several smaller cities. With the wounds of conflict still fresh, the others were reluctant to work together, and most of Western Mistral fell as the leaders argued. Finally Sanctum fielded an army just as large as the invading force, but it was defeated with terrible losses. The remnants of the army only just made it back to the safety of the city, which was virtually impregnable. After encircling Sanctum, most of the Atlesian army moved on, conquering the rest of Western Mistral almost unopposed, until only one other city of consequence remained.

"Maidens Peak was originally founded as a monastery, located on the mountaintop, where according to legend, the Maidens had first descended to the mortal realm. It was the holiest site in all of Mistral, East or West, located atop the tallest mountain on the border. It was a site so sacred that neither East nor West had ever dared to shed blood there. The monastery had grown into a large walled city as pilgrims and refugees settled on the plateau that surrounded the monastery. Now the Atlesian army marched on the holy site, hoping its capture would break what remained of Mistrali resistance."

Pandora paused, stepping up to the wooden structure in the middle of the clearing. "The city was shaped like an 'x' with gates at the end of each leg. Four roads led up the mountain to it, one heading in each of the cardinal directions." She made a sweeping gesture around the side of the shrine. "The Atlesian army first cut off travel by three of the roads, severing the city's ties to the West. Messengers were sent in the only direction left, into the empire of the East.

"After centuries of war, Eastern Mistral had been hesitant to aid the West against Atlas' invasion, but now that Maidens Peak was threatened, they could no longer ignore the conflict. It was winter, and the army was mostly disbanded, but a force of volunteers quickly rushed to the city before the Atlesian army cut it off entirely. Still, the defenders were woefully outnumbered, and Atlas' army had weapons far more advanced than anything seen before in Mistral. Their crossbows could hit targets the best Mistrali archers could not dream of reaching, and their steel blades could cleave through Mistrali armor with ease.

"At first it appeared a siege would be in the offing, but the Atlesian leaders never intended to starve the defenders out. They knew that the city, located far from any farmland, would have huge stores of food on hand just for normal circumstances. As the invading army approached, more supplies had been gathered, and the city had enough to hold out for months, if not years. There would be a battle."

Pandora stepped back from the shrine, walking a circle around it. She stopped and looked skyward. "It was the eve of the Solstice, and the defenders could see the Atlesian army preparing for an assault. The soldiers were gathered, fed a meal of traditional bread, and fortified with sacramental wine from the monastery. The defenders did not expect to survive, but they were willing to sacrifice their lives to protect that holy place from the invaders.

"The attack came at midday. Atlesian soldiers rushed up the roads leading to the city. Firing arrows and dropping stones, the defenders managed to keep them away from the walls for a time, but numbers eventually allowed the Atlesians to get close. The masonry fortifications were too strong for the Atlesian siege engines to crack, and the ladders their soldiers brought to scale the walls were thrown down as soon as they were erected.

"As the sun began to set, it seemed as though the city might withstand the assault. But then, out of the evening gloom, points of light appeared among the attackers. Hard to see at first, the defenders did not know what was coming until it was already on the way. The Atlesians fired flaming arrows at the city's massive wooden gates, setting them alight. The defenders tried to douse the flames, but it was in vain. Soon the gates were burning, and as the full moon rose to light the night, Atlesian attackers broke into the city.

"The fighting changed in character. What had once been a duel at range with arrows and bolts became a desperate hand-to-hand, street-to-street fight. As soldiers fought for their lives on the ground, civilians climbed to the rooftops to throw rocks and pottery down on the attackers. Fighting raged all through the night, both sides taking and losing the advantage, surging back and forth as the streets ran red with blood, and the screams of the wounded and dying filled the air.

"As the sun rose the next morning, the battle still raged. The defenders managed to collapse three of the four gates, and the attackers cut off nearby were forced to surrender or fight to the death. Still the Atlesians pressed the assault from the remaining gate, slowly grinding their way toward the monastery in the center of the city. The situation grew desperate, and even the monks were forced to take up arms to defend the holy place. The monastery was surrounded by a brick wall with only a single gate, but the Atlesians forced breaches at several points. All seemed lost. If the monastery fell there was no point in defending the rest of the city.

"Then the blare of trumpets rose up from atop the city walls. Soldiers still fighting there spotted an army on the horizon, and as it grew closer they could see the standards of Sanctum! What remained of Sanctum's army had broken through the ongoing Atlesian siege to come to the relief of Maidens Peak! They fell upon the rear of the Atlesian army, but fighting uphill they struggled, and soon were forced to fall back. Just as spirits inside the city were falling once more, another army appeared, this time from the East! A relief army sent by the empire had marched day and night to reach the city, and finally arrived to reinforce the defenders.

"Now suddenly outnumbered and surrounded, the Atlesians continued to fight desperately, mounting a withdrawal under fire. They nearly broke through Sanctum's army, but an arrow fired from the city struck the king in the neck. He fell from his horse, dead. Demoralized by the death of their leader, the Atlesian army collapsed. Most surrendered to save themselves, including the king's son and heir.

"After the battle, the surviving defenders gathered at the monastery, along with the armies that had come to their relief, and shared a great feast, eating the provisions the Atlesians had brought to celebrate their expected victory.

"With the death of the king and the capture of his son, the war was over. He was compelled to sign a peace treaty that called for the expulsion of all Atlesians from Mistral, leaving behind their arms and valuables. Humiliated, the new King of Atlas, Wilhelm IV, sailed back to Atlas with the few survivors who remained of his father's army. Never again would Atlesian troops set foot on Mistrali soil."

"Wow, that's so cool." Yang enthused. "I wish they taught us awesome stuff like this in school. No wonder you were always so bored in history class Pyr."

"Mother is certainly a better storyteller than Mr. Schwartz." Pyrrha smiled.

"It's so awesome that this holiday celebrates a battle." Yang continued. "Most holidays are so lame."

"It's not just about the battle, or even the war." Pandora noted. "Even more important is what the battle symbolized. It was the beginning of a unified Mistral. For the first time, East and West had come together in the face of a common threat. Never again would there be war between them. It would take centuries for a full unification, but with Battle of Maidens Peak was the catalyst that made it possible. Without it, Mistral might still be split today, or more likely, it would have fallen prey to opportunistic outsiders like King Wilhelm."

"Are there any other sweet stories from Mistrali history and legend?" Yang asked.

"There are." Pandora confirmed. "But now we should pray. There will be time for more stories afterward."

"Okay...um...I'm not really sure what to do." Yang admitted. "I've never really been that religious."

"Think of what you desire most, you deepest, most selfless desire, and pour your heart out to the Creator or the Maidens for their blessing." Pyrrha explained. "Think of what you're grateful for, what is most precious to you, and thank the Creator and the Maidens for their generosity."

"Uh...alright." Yang hesitated. Pyrrha and Pandora knelt on a wood plank, clasping their hands and closing their eyes. Yang knelt beside them and did the same. She struggled to think of something for which to pray. There were plenty of things she had to be thankful for though, her family, Winter, Pyrrha, so she started there. Once done she returned to her struggle to find a deep, selfless desire. Yang had no shortage of wants, but they were anything but selfless, and she found it almost sacrilege to pray for material gain. Finally she hit on something - pray for something a person she loved wanted. Ruby wanted nothing more than for her family to be whole once more. Yang wanted it too, mostly for Ruby's sake. There was nothing better than seeing her happy. Yang focused her mind a prayed for the reunion of the family.

When Yang was done, she opened her eyes and looked over to see Pandora and Pyrrha still deep in prayer. Clearly she was not quite getting it right. Yang sighed and slumped. Pandora opened an eye and looked over. "Struggling Yang?" She asked.

"A little bit." Yang replied. "I prayed for some stuff, but I guess I'm out of ideas. What are you two praying for?"

"I'm praying for my family...our family, to have a fresh, happy start." Pyrrha replied.

"That's not too different from what I was praying for." Yang noted.

"And I was praying for the same." Pandora added. "It seems we're all on the same wavelength. I was just going to move on to praying for Pyrrha's health, and your continuing recovery Yang."

"Thanks I...I prayed for that sort of thing already." Yang struggled. "I guess I'm just having trouble thinking of more things."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Pyrrha returned to praying and Pandora stared off into the night. Yang tried to come up with more ideas, but still had a tough go. Finally, Pandora spoke up. "For the longest time I prayed for a child." Her voice wobbled. "Theus and I...it was difficult. First, we could not conceive. The doctors told us nothing was wrong, that there was no reason we should be unable to have a child, but we went years without success." She raised a hand to brush away a tear.

"Mother, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

Pandora shook her head. "Then we successfully conceived. We were overjoyed, as were our parents. It was all so wonderful...until it wasn't. I had a miscarriage. It hit...very hard. I feared I might never be able to have a child of my own. Theus and I kept trying but...I was close to giving up. We'd tried doctors, medicines, everything we could. Then my mother suggested we examine ourselves, see if perhaps there was a reason the Creator might be punishing us. We had both been fairly...lax, in our observance of tradition and religion. We were desperate for anything that might work, so Theus and I tried leading a more pious life.

"I fell pregnant again. I was terrified I would lose that child too. I prayed everyday, for hours. Theus and I did everything we could to be good Mistralis, Mistralis who would be smiled upon by the Maidens. I successfully gave birth to you, Pyrrha, but the trouble was not over. Theus and I started to slip into our earlier laxity, and when you were about a year old, you became terribly ill. The doctors feared you wouldn't survive. We prayed and prayed, promising that we would never slip up again, and you recovered. We saw it as a sign. We had been given a blessing, and to keep that blessing, we had to remain pious.

"There were times when Theus and I wanted to raise you differently. It was particularly hard to stay the course when we moved here. So far from home, we were immersed in a new culture, and we could see the difficulties that would arise from continuing to raise you the Mistrali way. But we were too scared, too afraid to lose you. We kept to tradition. I never stopped praying for your health. I offered up my life to the Maidens, numerous times, if only they would keep you safe. But I was a fool. My fear blinded me to the pain we were inflicting. No more. Now I'm here to support you, to help you become whoever you want to be, to help you find happiness. Maybe that way I can atone for my sins."

"Mother, you have nothing to atone for." Pyrrha declared. She hugged her mother and the pair shared a tearful embrace.

"I think...I think I know what to pray for now." Yang declared.

* * *

Even with the help, Yang was done praying first. Pyrrha and her mother were still deep in contemplation, so Yang stood and walked around, examining the shrine and gazing up at the full moon and stars. It seemed an eternity before Pyrrha and Pandora stood, done with their prayers, but it was probably less than an hour from when they had started. There was still a lot of night left, and Yang had no clue what the rest of it it may have in store.

"Yang, are you cold?" Pandora asked.

Yang realized she had her arms crossed in front of her. "Oh, no, I'm just not sure what I should be doing now."

"Now we just relax and chat for the rest of the night." Pandora smiled. "I could try to teach you some traditional Mistrali songs, but I don't think anyone wants to hear my singing voice."

"It couldn't be that bad." Yang shrugged.

"Oh, it's _that bad_." Pandora chuckled. She crouched beside the shrine and opened a hidden cabinet in the side. From within she grabbed a trio of folding chairs, placing them on the ground beside her. She then moved to the next side, opened yet another compartment, and produced a bottle of wine. "What kind of holiday would it be if we didn't get to enjoy it?"


	66. Pillows

**Author's Note** : Probably not posting next week. My life's a bit chaotic at the moment, so I'm a bit behind on writing.

* * *

Chapter 66

Pyrrha and Yang set up the chairs in a triangle beside the shrine, and the trio sat down. The chairs were not terribly comfortable, but better than nothing. Pandora opened the wine, taking a swig before passing the bottle to Pyrrha who did the same. "This is the same wine we had with lunch." Pyrrha noted, passing the bottle to Yang.

"No wonder you always drink us under the table." Yang shook her head. "The stuff we usually drink is pretty much water by comparison." Yang took a sip and laughed. "Remember Nora's birthday party? The rest of us could barely stand and you were fine."

"That was wine?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought it was non alcoholic."

"You mean grape juice?" Yang asked. "No, that was the real deal." Yang sighed. "It's a shame really, us being so drunk ruined all of Nora's other plans."

"What plans did she have?" Pandora asked.

"She wanted to play poker, and Twister." Yang replied. "I mean, she really wanted to play _strip_ poker and _naked_ Twister, but Pyrrha was _not_ down for that, sober or drunk. We just ended up watching some stupid movie I can't remember. It was still pretty fun...I think, everything about that night's kinda' hazy."

"I had my share of wild nights in my youth." Pandora admitted. "Can't say I ever played strip poker or naked Twister though. I did drunkenly set a fire while trying to cook at a friend's party."

"Ruby didn't need to be drunk to set the kitchen on fine." Yang chuckled. "She was having her old girlfriend Penny over for their anniversary, and she was trying to cook a big, complicated meal for them. Well, Ruby started too late, and was trying to do everything at once, and she got behind on the chicken she was frying while she dealt with the stuff in the oven. The oil overheated and caught fire, and she panicked. She knew not to use water to try to put it out, but when she tried to douse it with baking soda, all she managed to do was splash burning oil all over the kitchen. That's about when she ran out of the house screaming ' _fire_!' Mum - uh, her mum - just sighed, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and put out the blaze in a few seconds. The area around the stove was pretty wrecked, and Ruby was totally freaked out, but it worked out alright. She and Penny went out to dinner instead, and the kitchen was back to normal in a few days. Ruby's actually a pretty good cook when she's paying attention too."

"We all have our kitchen blunders." Pandora smiled. "Pyrrha almost cut off one of her fingers." Pyrrha huffed and traced the faint, old scar on her left pinky. "Anyway, you said Ruby's mother put out the fire, she's not your mother?"

"It's kind of complicated." Yang noted. "Ruby's my half sister, and her mother raised me. When I was born, my mum Raven wasn't ready for a kid, and Summer, Ruby's mum, raised me in her place. She married my dad and they had Ruby, and I didn't find out that Raven was my birth mother until I was thirteen. Until then she was just Aunt Raven."

"That must have been difficult." Pandora observed.

"Yeah, it was." Yang confirmed. "I kinda' freaked out. Pyrrha had to chase me into the forest and help me calm down. I had trouble trusting people, my parents in particular, after that, but it all worked out, and we're one big, weird, happy family now...well, except for dad, he's not around anymore."

"Did he-" Pandora started.

"No, he's not dead, just divorced." Yang preempted. "We had some...issues and eventually it got out of hand. He lives in Vacuo now, apparently he put his life back together...which is good for him. I just wish we could all be a family again."

"It's never too late." Pandora declared. "Perhaps you should get in touch with him."

"Oh, I wanna' patch things up, that's not the problem." Yang explained. "Summer and Raven are just...well it hurt them a lot more than it hurt me, kinda'. But we'll try someday, Ruby'll make sure of it." Yang paused. "But sad stories are boring. I didn't mean to unload. We should talk about the fun and happy!"

"There's no need to apologize." Pandora waved her off. "Your troubles are my troubles now. We _are_ family."

"Yeah?" Yang asked, taken aback. "That quick? I mean, we only just met, and I've only been with Pyrrha for a few months-"

"We've always been family." Pyrrha interrupted. "We've probably been closer than we realized for a while. Remember that trip to Vale with Glynda?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Yang asked. "We just went to the mainland to pick up some equipment, and went to a few shops."

"A _few_?" Pyrrha scoffed. "You dragged me through two shopping centers. I was dead on my feet!"

"They were good shopping centers!" Yang protested. "You've still got that bikini."

" _Anyway_ , we ended up at a seaside cafe, we watched the sunset together." Pyrrha added. "It was cool, and I was tired, and I ended up dozing off against you. It was very romantic."

"Oh man, I nearly forgot about that." Yang remembered. "Went straight over our heads...we should go there again some time."

"That would be lovely." Pyrrha agreed. "We probably don't need to include Glynda this time."

"Glynda?" Pandora asked.

"Our boss." Yang replied. "Business partner soon. I got a ton of cash from the settlement for my accident." Yang flexed her prosthetic. "Glynda's wanted to expand her company to a second location for a while now, but with my money she can finally do it. I'll own the new place, and Pyrrha will be the manager. I've never really had a head for all that business stuff, before my accident I was just a personal trainer, but Pyrrha knows it and has the education. She's perfect for the job."

"Oh, I guess you won't be taking over the bathhouse then." Pandora frowned. "I always imagined leaving it to you."

"Actually, the bathhouse isn't terribly far from where the gym will be." Pyrrha noted. "The new gym won't have a pool or any aquatic therapy, so perhaps the bathhouse can fulfill those needs."

"As your boss...I like the idea." Yang decided.

"Well, it's good to know your futures are secure." Pandora smiled. "Not that I ever doubted you Pyrrha." She paused. "So, do you have any other fun stories? I'd love to make up for lost time."

"After years of hanging around with Nora?" Yang smirked. "Oh yeah, we've got stories."

* * *

Several hours, innumerable stories, and three bottles of wine later, the morning sky was beginning to show some light. Exhaustion coupled with alcohol to leave Yang a wreck. She tried to pack up the chairs but kept stumbling around until Pyrrha helped. Pyrrha then blew out and put away the candles, and Pandora snuffed out the bonfire by putting the lid on the metal cylinder. The trio retraced the steps they had taken the prior evening, making their way back to the house just as the sun was clearing the horizon. Along the way Pyrrha had to carefully guide Yang, lest a misstep send her careening off the path. They expected to find the others enthralled by - or rolling their eyes at - Theus' many tall tales, but the house was eerily silent.

After disposing of the wine bottles and shedding their heavy coats, the trio headed for the longue to find out what was going on. There they found several silent and sleeping forms arrayed on the various couches, along with Jaune who was on the floor. Ren was not asleep. He looked up from the book on Mistrali religion he had been reading. "Welcome back." He whispered.

"Where is Theus?" Pandora asked. He was conspicuous in his absence.

"He never came out of his room." Blake replied. She too was reading, a book about Faunus history in Mistral, with Ruby curled up in her lap.

Pandora nodded and motioned for Yang and Pyrrha to follow her out of the room. She quietly closed the door behind them, not wanting to wake anyone. "I need to have a talk with Theus. You two should go get some rest. I'll wake you for the feast."

"Yes mother." Pyrrha nodded. She and Yang headed to her room as Pandora slipped into her own. Pyrrha and Yang shed their ceremonial garb and laid down on the bed. The mattress was far firmer than Yang would have preferred, but she was too exhausted to care. The pair would have fallen asleep quickly if not for the sounds of an escalating argument emanating from the room next door. It was impossible to make out exactly what was being said, but it was clearly angry and loud.

"Pyrrha, I feel like shit." Yang mumbled. "Your mum's so nice and...fuck, I don't wanna' screw up your parents'-"

"They may fight, but in the end father will do what mother tells him to." Pyrrha cut her off.

"Are you sure?" Yang pressed.

Pyrrha hesitated. "I...yes. They'll be fine."

* * *

A dull throbbing met Winter as she awoke, not unexpected considering the events of the prior night. Someone had had the bright idea of breaking out a bottle or two of Ev's liquor, and now they were all paying for it. The warmth of her pillows helped soothe the pain however...pillows?

" _Win?_ " Raven whispered, and Winter opened her eyes.

 _Ah, 'pillows.'_ "Mornin'." Winter mumbled into Raven's shirt, and by extension, her breasts. Lacking a bra to boot.

" _Shhh, look._ " Raven said quietly.

Looking upward, Winter followed Raven's gaze across, to the sleeping forms of Summer and Glynda, the little and big spoon respectively. " _Aww, cute._ " Winter whispered.

" _Win, how much do you remember?_ " Raven asked shakily.

Winter looked back to see a fearful look on Raven's face. " _Everything...I think, you?_ "

" _Yeah...everything._ " Raven replied.

" _Ah...well...we should make some breakfast and...talk._ " Winter blushed.

Raven nodded. " _Yes...let's._ "

* * *

"I'm sorry." Raven apologized.

Winter paused, pulling back from pouring boiling water into several mugs. Raven was pulling ingredients from the pantry. "Raven, nothing happened."

" _Stuff_ did happen, we both know where it was going." Raven countered, pulling out a bowl. She began filling it with eyeballed measurements of ingredients.

"But it didn't, and frankly, if it did, it would have been completely understandable." Winter persisted. "We were drunk...and…" She hooked her thumb into her pyjama pants and pulled them away, just enough to peer within. Black, she did not own black. "I'm still wearing your underwear. Didn't dream that, and it was Summer's idea, remember?"

Raven peered into her own boxers and sighed, noting the white and lacy panties she wore. "No wonder I had a wedgie."

"Normally I don't wear underwear to bed." Winter noted.

"Normally I don't wear _anything_ to bed." Raven responded.

"Now _there's_ an image." Winter smirked.

"Shut up...you saw enough when we went shopping." Raven huffed. She began mixing the ingredients.

"I saw enough at the pool." Winter added.

"Let's please not talk about that." Raven sighed.

"Oh now you're being modest?" Winter scoffed.

" _Now_ I'm being more than a little freaked out waking up with two of the women I love snuggled up together with the third burying her face in my chest!"

"The third?" Winter asked, taken off guard.

Raven tensed, pausing in her mixing. "No, forget it, slip of the mind."

"Raven-" Winter started.

"I didn't mean it Winter." Raven growled, but there was no bite to her bark, just desperation.

"Raven." Winter laid a hand on her shoulder, which slumped as she turned.

"I didn't...mean to...please can we just forget it?" Raven begged with watering eyes.

"It's okay-" Winter insisted.

"No, it's _not_ okay." Raven cut in. "It's not right. It's not fair...Glynda deserves better."

"Glynda deserves your love, and you give it to her, day and and day out." Winter reached down and took Raven's hands in her own. "But you have more love than that, and that is okay Raven." Smiling, Winter gave Raven's hands a squeeze before letting go, returning to the kettle and mugs. "We don't have to talk about it, not until you're ready. But I'll be there for you when you need me, okay?" She spooned specific amounts of coffee and sugar into each mug, adding milk to Summer's and her own, and handing a black glass to Raven. "We've got all the time in the world to figure ourselves out, and besides, Glynda looked comfortable with Summer in there, and they looked _really_ comfortable last night."

Winter waggled her eyebrows, and she and Raven shared a laugh, Raven wiping tears both new and old from wet eyes. "Nope, no way, doesn't make a lick of sense. It was a fluke, drunk, heat of the moment shit."

Winter shrugged, taking a delicate sip of her coffee and relishing in the sensation of it running down her throat. "I guess we'll find out...if they remember."

Raven sighed. "God, I fucking hope not."

* * *

Blake kept a close eye on the ham in the oven while Ren ensured his dumplings were ready to eat. The pair had put their books aside to assist Pandora in preparing the celebratory feast. Jaune had initially stopped in as well, but Nora had awoken and needed someone to occupy her attention, and Jaune was the man for the job. Ruby was busy comforting a hungover Weiss, and Yang and Pyrrha were still asleep.

"I think it's about ready." Blake announced.

Pandora walked over and peered into the oven as Blake opened the door. "Yes, perfect." She turned and searched for potholders.

"I can handle it." Blake noted. Pandora turned back to her. "I think Ren and I have everything under control." Ren nodded his agreement. "We can set up while you gather everyone."

"Thank you." Pandora smiled. She quickly rinsed off her hands before departing the kitchen.

Most of the food was already on the table, so all Blake and Ren had to do was move the ham from its pan to a large plate, and carry it and the dumplings to the dining room. Ren could not help but add some finishing touches to the ham in the form of some garnish and slices of pineapple. When Ren and Blake reached the dining room, everyone was already gathered, sitting in the same seats they had occupied the day before. Beside Pandora, Theus looked decidedly downcast, though that was an improvement from his belligerent mood during the prior meal. Ren and Blake positioned the food on the table, then took their seats.

Pandora stood and cleared her throat, signaling everyone to quiet down. "The Maidens have blessed us this day with a bountiful feast. In addition, they have blessed me with another daughter." She smiled at Yang and Yang smiled back.

As Pandora sat, Theus stood, his gaze cast at the floor. "I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. I treated you, our honored guests, with disrespect. Worse, I showed my daughter that same lack of respect. Pyrrha, it's past time I stopped trying to tell you how to live your life. What is important is not what I want, but what brings you happiness. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." Pyrrha responded. "I only ever wanted to make you proud."

"And you have." Theus managed a weak smile. "You're the best daughter a father could ask for. I wish I'd said it sooner, and more often."

"We both do." Pandora added, taking Theus' hand and giving it a squeeze. Theus nodded and sat down, and once again an uncomfortable silence descended. "Come on now, eat! Drink! Be merry! This is supposed to be a celebration!"

"I can do that." Yang smirked. She took a gulp from her glass of wine.

There was some idle chatter as the group ate, but after almost a full day without food, the focus was most definitely on eating. What had seemed an overabundance of food at the start of the meal soon turned out to be insufficient. Theus ducked into the kitchen and returned with leftover bread from the day before, which soon solved the problem. The bread was much better when slathered with peanut butter, but also very filling. Pandora surprised the guests with a store-bought ice cream cake for dessert, capping off what had been a very enjoyable meal.

"I was looking through your book on the history of Faunus in Mistral, and I came across a reference to the Belladonna clan." Blake noted. "I'm a Belladonna, and I was wondering if I might be related."

"It's possible." Pandora responded. "They were once quite powerful and prominent in Signal, but fell on hard times. I don't think they've done anything noteworthy since the Great War. There are still many places in Signal that bare the Belladonna name, mostly church-related. They started out as warriors, but during the period of peace that followed unification, most shifted their focus to religious callings."

"Is there any way you can help me find out more?" Blake asked. "Even if I don't have any close relatives left, I'd like to learn more about my heritage."

"I'll make some inquiries." Pandora agreed. "We should trade e-mail addresses or phone numbers. Is there anything else you'd want to know?"

"Well, I saw some pictures of their traditional clothes." Blake noted. "Some of the attire was just breathtaking. Do you know anywhere I could get something similar?"

"That depends on the particular items of clothing." Pandora replied. "If you point out the pictures I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you so much." Blake said. "I never really cared about Faunus stuff, but I guess that's because, coming from Atlas, there really wasn't anything to be proud of. We were always just persecuted. Mistral sounds like another world."

"In a lot of ways-" Pandora started.

"The baby's coming!" Nora shouted, one hand grabbing at her stomach. Everyone looked at her, Ren and Jaune leapt to their feet. "Wait...no...false alarm." She laughed. "Just the food settling. Oops."

Ren just rolled his eyes and sat down. Jaune was more perturbed. "Don't scare me like that Nora. You're taking years off my life."

"Hehe, sorry." Nora apologized.

"So, Yang, Pyrrha, when do you want to have your wedding?" Pandora asked. "And where?"

"Mother, we're not even engaged yet." Pyrrha cautioned.

"Oh, it's never too early to start thinking about it." Pandora insisted. "Have you considered Maidens Peak in autumn? I hear it's just breathtaking that time of year."

"Mother, please, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves." Pyrrha suggested.

"But it's just so exciting." Pandora continued. "And you should really get married as soon as possible."

"Which one of us would wear the dress?" Yang asked.

" _Yang_." Pyrrha admonished.

"Pyrrha would wear traditional matriarchal attire, and you would wear a robe of the finest Mistrali silk." Pandora replied.

"Would it be as baggy as this thing?" Yang stuck a thumb into her tunic, pulling the loose fabric for emphasis.

"In the winter, yes." Pandora admitted. "But in the autumn it would be just warm enough for something lighter."

"Do I get a cool circlet too?" Yang asked.

"Of course!" Pandora confirmed.

Pyrrha sighed. "Weiss, please pass me the wine."


	67. Baking

Chapter 67

The conversation remained lively, covering a wide range of topics from ancient Mistrali history to modern fashion. Pandora and Pyrrha were even able to coax Theus into telling some of his tall tales. It was fun, but as the sun dipped toward the horizon, the celebration had to come to an end. With evening fast approaching, it was time for the guests to depart. Nora had just about eaten herself into a coma anyway.

"Thank you all for coming." Pandora smiled, standing just outside the front door. Theus was at her side, the others on the steps before her. "It was truly wonderful. We must do this again sometime."

"Sounds like fun." Yang agreed. "Any other sweet Mistrali holidays I don't know about?"

"Nothing really." Pyrrha answered. "Just the usual stuff. Perhaps we could have Equinox here."

"I think Rubes has other plans." Yang noted.

"Why does it have to be a holiday?" Pandora asked. "We're a family now. We can get together whenever we want."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Yang responded.

"And the rest of you are more than welcome to come any time." Pandora offered. "You were wonderful guests."

"Thank you Mrs. Nikos." Ren bowed his head. "It was good seeing you again."

"And it was good to see you Ren." Pandora replied. "I wish you luck in marriage and fatherhood. Nora, I wish you an uneventful, easy birth."

"Thanks." Nora yawned.

"Well, Pyrrha, I suppose you won't be moving back in." Pandora said. "Just know that you and Yang will always have a place here if you need it."

"I know, and I appreciate your support." Pyrrha nodded.

"Not just support." Pandora shook her head. She jogged down the stairs to Pyrrha's side. "I love you." She wrapped Pyrrha in a firm, if awkward, embrace.

"I-I love you too mother." Pyrrha stammered.

Theus descended the steps as well, hugging Pyrrha as soon as Pandora let go. "I love you as well." He declared. "Never forget that."

"I...I won't." Pyrrha managed, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Theus broke the embrace and took his place beside Pandora. "If only we'd hugged you more often, we could have avoided so much." Pandora sighed.

Yang smirked. "You'll just have to make up for lost hugs now."

* * *

Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Ruby and Winter headed to the gym in a pair of cars. On arrival they split up, Ruby and Winter heading to Raven's dojo, the others to the gym proper. Walking into the dojo, they found it empty, bar Raven and one of her students, a gray haired girl with whom she was having a quiet conversation. Upon noticing the new arrivals, Raven smiled, leaning down to whisper a few last words. To everyone's surprise, the girl wrapped her in a hug. Raven was stunned briefly before returning it, patting her on the back awkwardly before she let go, bowing and taking her leave.

"Adopting a new one are we?" Winter teased with a cheshire grin.

Raven, to her credit, blushed. "My best student." She explained. "Gwen's got some issues at home...I think she's looking up to me. Not sure how I feel about that."

"You should be proud!" Ruby cheered, walking up to hug Raven. "You're a great mom."

"Thanks Rubes, I love you too." Raven murmured, hugging Ruby much more surely. "How was the trip? Where're the girlfriends?"

"It went great!" Ruby replied. "Pyrrha just needed to talk things over. It was a bit awkward, and her dad was an ass at first, but her mom was pretty nice...mostly. Weiss is sleeping in at home and Blake is with Yang and Pyrrha."

"I thought short and stiff was an early bird?" Raven noted.

"Weiss really liked the communion wine." Ruby explained.

" _Oh_ , that stuff's no joke." Raven nodded.

"Can't be worse than Ev's brew." Winter smirked.

"Shut up." Raven glared.

Winter snickered, turning to leave. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Mng...what's up Rubes?" Raven asked.

"I need your help, to set up a date." Ruby answered.

"I'm not really a romantic Rubes." Raven chuckled.

"I know." Ruby waved her off. "Mom and Winter helped with that part. It's...you know...what comes after."

" _Oooooh_...well, I know I love Summer and, and I'll always love you, but I think it's a little weird to invite me for a foursome with your girlfriends." Raven teased.

"Raven!" Ruby admonished. "God!" She shoved Raven away. Raven lazily fell back onto the padded ground, laughing at Ruby's blush. "It's just gonna' be me and Weiss, and it's finding a _place_ that I need help with."

"What?" Raven asked. "Why not Blake?"

"Tonight's just for us, because we've never really had much time alone together." Ruby explained. "Blake's hanging out with Yang and Pyrrha."

"Ah...I might come along then." Raven grinned. "You still haven't introduced me, and I'm terrible hurt by that by the way."

"I know, I'm sorry, things were hectic last time." Ruby sighed. "I missed Yang and kinda' got tunnel vision for a while. You'll like her though, she's really good to us."

"And the short and guilty one, what's she like?" Raven asked.

"Her name is Weiss, and she's put herself through a lot." Ruby replied.

"All I know is she was blaming herself for the OD and I snapped at her, and she looked scared afterward." Raven frowned.

"Weiss...puts a lot of pressure on herself, in everything." Ruby noted. "She wants to do everything right, not the best she can, but _right_. To her, anything less is a failure. She left a great relationship because she couldn't give her everything, and she kept her feelings secret because she didn't want to hurt me and Blake. She's a beautiful person Raven, and I've fallen for her just as hard as I did for Blake, and that's what this date's about. But we can't do that at home...thin walls and all."

"Hmm…" Raven rubbed her chin, staring off into the distance as she thought. The she grinned, focusing on something. "I've got it."

* * *

"Cookie?" Summer offered.

Weiss was shaken from a bored daze by a plate being held before her, a rather thick chocolate chip cookie upon it, it's warm scent filling her nose. Smiling, Weiss accepted it, looking to Summer as she sat beside her. "Thank you Summer. It smells delicious."

"They're Ruby's favorite, best served heated in a warm oven." Summer noted.

Picking the cookie up, Weiss took a small bite. It gave way easily, crumbling and oozing melted milk chocolate chips, and to her surprise, white chocolate, which filled the center, creating a contrasting taste that overwhelmed her tastebuds. It was overpowering, but so delicious. "Hmm! Hmm…" Weiss hummed, chewing and swallowing. "This is...the best cookie I've ever tasted...though I haven't tasted very many, but most of them came from Ruby in the first place."

"Thank you, I made them myself." Summer smiled.

"God you're good, this is good." Weiss found herself devouring the treat, surprising even herself, never a ravenous eater. It was just that delicious.

"Of course I am." Summer preened. "I've spent half my life perfecting my recipes...there's only one small issue."

"Hmm?" Weiss sucked some stray chocolate from her fingers.

"That was the last one." Summer smirked, and Weiss froze, looking down at the plate, nought but crumbs left of the once great cookie.

"Oh." Weiss sighed.

Summer chuckled, reaching over and taking the empty plate. "Which means we need to make more! Before Ruby gets back."

"Yes...that would be a good idea." Weiss agreed.

"Well, come on then, cooking lesson time!" Summer leapt to her feet.

"Uh, I'm not good in the kitchen Summer." Weiss warned.

"Hmm, and neither is Winter." Summer acknowledged. "And while her lessons have been postponed due to her training accident, yours begin right now." With that she walked off, speaking over her shoulder. "Come on, imagine the look on Ruby's face when you give her fresh baked cookies."

Sighing in defeat, Weiss pushed herself up and eyed the doorway. Kitchens were dangerous, filled with fire, knives and heat. She normally kept her distance, preferring Blake and Winter to brave its depths. But for Ruby, she would try again. Hopefully with fewer singed eyebrows this time.

* * *

Pyrrha had an appointment at the very start of the day, but Yang's only responsibility was working the desk, so she had plenty of time to chat with Blake. They inevitably started off with small talk, and eventually Yang listened as Blake described what she had learned about Faunus culture in Mistral. The focus soon shifted to Yang's continuing recovery, and how she had been doing since her overdose. Luckily, before the conversation could get too heavy, Pyrrha returned from her session.

"You didn't even break a sweat." Blake noted. "What kind of personal trainer are you?" She teased.

"One who can run circles around her clients." Yang answered for her.

"I mostly just spot for Pepper, and offer encouragement." Pyrrha explained. "I find that positive reinforcement works best for her."

"I always preferred clients who want you to work out with them." Yang noted.

"That's because you just want to work out." Blake suggested.

"Guilty." Yang shrugged. She looked down at the schedule. "Well, you're free for a while, let's go have some fun."

"Someone needs to watch the front desk." Pyrrha noted.

"I've got that covered." Yang grinned. She stood. "Ren, get out here, you're on desk duty!"

A groggy Ren emerged from the break room and walked over to the desk. Yang stood aside as he plopped down into the chair. "Hello." He greeted.

"You're even lower energy than usual." Blake observed.

"Ren's not a morning person." Pyrrha explained.

"And Nora got me up in the middle of the night to get food." Ren added.

"Why didn't she just ask Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"He was already out getting her something else." Ren answered.

"Shouldn't there be a point in the pregnancy when the cravings die down?" Blake asked.

"This is Nora we're talking about." Yang noted. "It's hard to know where the weird pregnancy stuff ends and the weird Nora stuff begins."

"Very true." Ren yawned. "But as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Well, we're gonna' go whip Blake into shape." Yang announced. "I'll be back in time for your first appointment." Ren nodded and waved as the trio walked away.

"I'm already in shape, thank you very much." Blake deadpanned. "I'm not a weightlifter."

"So run on the treadmill with me?" Pyrrha suggested.

"I'm not much of a runner." Blake responded.

"Uh huh, then how do you explain your figure?" Yang pressed. " _And that butt, goddamn_ _._ "

"Yang!" Pyrrha reprimanded, scandalized.

"Don't act like you haven't stared at the Bellabooty once or twice." Yang teased.

"Bellabooty?" Pyrrha groaned. "First the Schnooty and now the _Bellabooty_?"

" _The Schnooty, oh my God!_ " Blake snorted, failing to stifle her giggles as Yang looked far too proud of herself.

"The Schnooty, the Rubooty and the Bellabooty, the three booties of the apocalypse." Yang counted down with her prosthetic fingers.

"Do you spend a lot of time thinking about booties, Yang Xiao-Long?" Blake teased.

"Hell yeah I do." Yang did not skip a beat. "All booty should be appreciated."

"Even Ruby's?" Blake smirked, arching her brow.

Yang barely hesitated for a second. " _Especially_ Ruby's, the cutest of them all." She stated, as if reciting gospel.

Blake could not deny it. "Preach."

" _Anyway_ , how _do_ you maintain your figure?" Pyrrha refocused.

"A fast metabolism, healthy diet, supplemented by a healthy love life...a _very_ healthy love life." Blake purred.

"Alright, alright, we get it." Yang rolled her eyes. "So what's up with the date tonight anyway? Why aren't you going?"

Blake stepped onto a treadmill and set it to a rather sedate pace. "It's a special date just for Weiss and Ruby. They're celebrating their love."

Pyrrha and Yang started jogging on the on treadmills either side of Blake. "But...you all love each other, don't you?" Pyrrha asked.

"We do, but until recently, not all equally." Blake explained. "Ruby loved Weiss, but she didn't _fall_ in love right away. It took time. We've really done everything out of order." She laughed. "She hasn't told Weiss yet, that's what the date is for. That and...they never really get much alone time."

"Oh... _oh_." Pyrrha gasped.

"So what are you gonna' do in the meantime?"

"Well, I figured I'd spend some time with my sister." Blake grinned at Pyrrha. " _Sisters_ rather."

"Ooh, we could go to the club!" Yang suggested. "Have some drinks, dance a little, let loose! It's been ages."

"Sounds good." Blake agreed.

"Wouldn't that hurt your ears?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not unless the speaker's right next to them." Blake shrugged. "Plus, I can always put on a bow if things get too loud."

"Sweet, work hard by day, play hard by night." Yang cheered. She reached over and increased the speed of Blake's treadmill. "Come on, you've got to run a mile. Then we're pumping some iron!"

"Do I really have to?" Blake groaned.

Pyrrha chuckled. "You're the one who decided to spend the day with a pair of personal trainers."

* * *

Weiss stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Summer dug through a cupboard, pulling free an automatic mixer and hefting it onto the table. "You should tie back...oh right, the haircut, forgot. It looks nice by the way, very punk. Raven'll like it."

"I didn't get the impression she liked me much at all." Weiss noted.

"She does Weiss, you just didn't meet her at the best time." Summer grinned. "She'll like you, because you make Ruby giggle and blush, which makes Raven giggle and blush, which is a sight to behold."

Weiss snorted at the image, Summer chuckling along with her. "I didn't know Ruby was so close to Raven."

"In a similar way to how Yang is my daughter, Ruby is Raven's." Summer explained. "We love them both equally, but Ruby and Raven really bonded during her...sexual awakening." Summer winced. "Now Ruby has more of Raven in her than I care to admit, and while Yang definitely got her attitude from her mother, her responsibility came from me. After Tai left she stepped up to help and...well she hasn't stepped down since. She's as much the leader of this household as I am."

"I believe the Mistrali would call you a Matron." Weiss suggested.

"Ooh, a _Matron_ …" Summer said. "Did the Nikos' treat you well? Winter says you haven't mentioned anything."

"Pandora did give me a look when we first met, and Theus and I did have a small... _discussion_ on history which was rather heated." Weiss admitted. "However Pandora apologized after Pyrrha interjected, and Theus...remained civil for the remainder of our time there." Weiss chuckled. "I took pleasure in the thought that yes, I am Atlesian, I am a lesbian, I'm in a three way relationship with two other women, and just made out with one of them in his bathroom, and he was completely unaware. The look on his face would have been divine."

"No one let that slip?" Summer asked.

"God no." Weiss scoffed. "Pandora was still reeling from everything. Theus would have had an aneurysm!"

* * *

"And the trick is simple, they're just two thin cookies with a white chocolate button in between." Summer demonstrated, pressing a button into the small ball of dough, before pressing another ball on top of it. She then roughly shaped it into a puck. "I still remember the look on Ruby's face when she first bit into one. I wish I had a picture of it, but Yang has all the fun pictures of Ruby. I just took a lot of pictures of her sleeping." Summer chuckled, placing the dough puck on a baking tray, line with baking paper. Together she and Weiss began rolling dough balls and assembling the cookies one by one.

"I'd love to see them." Weiss noted. "I rarely get to see Ruby sleeping. She usually stays up longer than I."

"Don't you sleep together?" Summer asked.

"Yes, but Ruby is exhausting." Weiss replied.

"Oh, is she now?" Summer smirked.

" _Summer!_ " Weiss chastised. She would have slapped Summer on the arm, but her hands were covered in grease and bits of dough. She settled for a hip bump.

Summer merely laughed. "Ruby used to run track in high school. Don't let the Rose body fool you, she could run circles around all of us."

"The Rose body?" Weiss asked. "You mean lean muscle? Look at you, you look like Pyrrha."

"Oh stop, you and your sister are as bad as one another." Summer blushed. "The Rose body, perpetually plump. Even when I ran track people would call me jello because I just couldn't shift some of the fat."

"Better jello than Weiss Cream, or Snowcone, or Weissicle." Weiss sighed. "And those were the kinder ones. People hit low when they think you can take it."

"Children...people can be very cruel, but thankfully Raven never let me forget how beautiful I was." Summer reminisced.

"And still are." Weiss smiled. "If Ruby is what you looked like when you were younger, you've lost no beauty with age Summer."

"Gosh, you're a terrible flirt." Summer accused, grinning and blushing.

"I'm merely stating facts!" Weiss insisted, blushing equally. "You look amazing Summer. You have abs! All I have is...well...nothing...I...drew the short end of the stick genetically. Sometimes I wonder what Ruby sees in me when she says I'm beautiful."

"Your eyes, and your hair, and the way you hold your head high wherever you go." Summer responded. "You and Winter have that in common, hardly ever slouching. You were completely alone in the lounge room and you were still all poised and noble."

"I'd trade all the good posture in the world for some actual breasts." Weiss complained.

Summer scoffed. "You have breasts Weiss."

"I wear padded bras to fill out dresses barely above children's sizes." Weiss grumbled. "Damn mosquito bites. I don't know how it happened. Mother was sizable, Winter is a D cup, did I get my father's breast size by accident?"

"Oh God Weiss!" Summer could not suppress a laugh.

"Honestly, of all the things I was picked on for, my breasts were the only thing that ever truly stung." Weiss admitted. "It was stupid, it's still stupid, but everyone, literally everyone I know has bigger breasts than me. Even Ruby, and she's two years younger, and half an inch shorter, she's a B cup."

"Breast size doesn't matter Weiss." Summer encouraged. "You'll be thankful down the line when you don't have back pain. Raven hates complaining about it but you've seen hers. They got bigger with pregnancy. I don't know if you've thought that far ahead, but that's a fact."

Weiss was silent for a time, continuing to roll and form cookies before quietly responding. "I don't think I'd be a good mother, physically or mentally. I'm small, frail, have bad blood pressure, narrow hips, and a cold disposition."

"You don't need to give birth to be a mother Weiss." Summer noted.

"I know, and I've thought about that too...Ruby and Blake would make great mothers." Weiss nodded. "A child at heart, and the woman that fell in love with it. I still find myself snapping at Ruby sometimes. I don't think I'd have the patience or temper for a baby, let alone a child."

"Raven didn't think so either." Summer said. "She thought she'd be a terrible mother, careless, forgetful, angry. But when she came into Yang's life as an aunt, she was a natural. That's not to say she didn't have her faults, several glaring mistakes were made...but Raven just needed to give herself a chance. That's all it took." Scraping the last of the dough from the bowl, the final ball was only enough to make a single cookie, which barely fit onto the large tray. "There, almost done. Now, the boring part." Picking up the tray, Summer turned to the oven and opened it, hot air wafting out, filling the kitchen quite easily as Summer slid the tray onto the middle rack, and closing it again. "They'll take about twenty minutes, then we get the most rewarding experience, tasting our own fresh baked goods!"

"I can't wait." Weiss mustered a smile.

Summer joined Weiss in leaning against the counter, and together they watched the warm light of the oven, the gentle hum of the fan the only noise in the room. Summer slipped her arm behind Weiss' back and pulled her closer. Weiss leaned into her warmth willingly. "If you were going to adopt, what would you look for in a child?" Summer finally asked.

"A Faunus." Weiss answered immediately, surprising Summer. "There are always going to be human families for human children...no one thinks of the Faunus. Even today, Atlas struggles with prejudice. If I was going to adopt, they would be a Faunus for sure."

"Boy or girl?" Summer asked.

"Girl." Weiss replied without hesitation.

"Of course." Summer chuckled.

"I'd raise a lovely princess that I can pamper with pretty dresses and bows." Weiss gushed.

"And if she took after Ruby and Blake?" Summer pressed.

"The finest band t-shirts, plaid skirts and studded belts." Weiss replied. They both laughed at that.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Summer asked.

"Of course I have...doesn't every girl fantasize about being a mother?" Weiss answered.

"I imagine most do at least once." Summer nodded. "I think you'd be a great mother Weiss."

"Thank you Summer, it means a lot to hear that from you." Weiss smiled. She wrapped her own arm around Summer's waist, and settled more comfortably into the warmth. It felt like home.


	68. Preparations

Chapter 68

" _Mmmmmn_ …" Summer just about moaned as she opened the oven, the thick, hot scent of baked cookie and melted chocolate washing over her, and hitting Weiss like a pillow to the face. "God I'll never get tired of that."

"I think I just gained weight." Weiss joked.

"Worth it, worth it, worth it." Summer chanted as she moved the tray onto a cooling rack.

"Is this what it's like to be Ruby?" Weiss wondered aloud, closing her eyes and drawing in more of the scent. It's richness almost made her tingle...well, maybe it did a little.

"Ruby is a sweet seeking missile, and nothing in the world makes me happier than indulging that." Summer smiled.

"I know what you mean." Weiss agreed.

"I bet you do." Summer smirked. "Now imagine the look on Ruby's cute little face when she bites into this." She turned around, plate in hand, two fresh cookies upon it. One was sliced in half, oozing its contents onto the plate.

"There's something obscene about this image." Weiss noted.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Summer admired. "And fulfilling. We made this Weiss. We made this happen. Now enjoy the spoils of our efforts." She took half the cookie, blowing to cool it down before taking a large bite. " _Mnngh_."

"These can't be healthy." Weiss observed.

" _Mng_ , not in the slightest, delicious though." Summer confirmed. "Go on, indulge."

"...These are going straight to my thighs." Weiss lamented, taking the other half and biting in. They were even better fresh baked.

"Worth it, every pound gained, _worth it_." Summer insisted. "Besides, a little cushion won't hurt you. Ruby tells me you borderline starve yourself."

"As opposed to stuffing my face with anything vaguely sweet?" Weiss shot back.

"As opposed to having three healthy meals a day." Summer countered. "Ruby pays attention to your diet Weiss. It's healthy, but not enough."

"You sound like Blake." Weiss said.

"Well, Blake has the right idea." Summer continued. "You and Winter both, shutting yourselves in your rooms, eating quick light meals. You're like stick figures, _beautiful_ stick figures, but even so. Winter looks more healthy every day. Her cheeks are filling out, and so are...other things." Summer flushed. "A few weeks time with my cooking and you'll be the same."

Weiss finished her half of the cookie, and looked down at herself. Her outfit was casual today, jeans and a long sleeved top. Unlike other days she neglected to wear a padded bra, and until now she had not thought about it. Her legs were thinner than she remembered, wrists painfully bony, and her collarbones - which Ruby occasionally paid an embarrassing amount of attention to - jutted a little too harshly beneath her skin. She had never really given much thought to it, that her lack of weight may be contributing to her somewhat lacking appearance. Perhaps she could stand to gain a few pounds. After all, Ruby and Summer looked amazing. Yang looked amazing, and even late in her pregnancy, Nora looked amazing too. Maybe she could stop wearing padded bras!

"I'd appreciate that Summer." Weiss smiled. "I never gave it much thought."

"Don't worry, I'll have you plumped up in no time, starting now." Summer held out the place, the second cookie steaming before her.

Weiss felt her teeth cry. "I'm full for now Summer, thank you."

* * *

The door opened, and the thudding of feet was the only warning Weiss had to brace herself before a crimson missile slammed into her, hugging her until her feet left the ground. "Weeeeeeeeeis, let's go on a date!" Ruby exclaimed.

" _Hurgh, okay Ruby please I can't breathe!_ " Weiss choked, gasping as Ruby dropped her, giggling.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered. "First dibs on the shower!" Pecking Weiss on the lips, Ruby dashed off to her room, leaving Weiss a little shellshocked.

Blake approached, pulled Weiss into another hug, this one gentler, but also damper. "Hey beautiful." Blake murmured.

"You smell." Weiss jabbed, but did not pull away.

"So do you." Blake smirked. "Been baking have we?"

"Hmph...Summer did the baking, I merely helped." Weiss replied. "Where are we going?"

"You and Ruby?" Blake responded. "It's a surprise. _I'm_ spending some quality time with Yang and Pyrrha."

Weiss pulled back, looking confused. "Why?"

"They asked me first, and you two haven't had a date yet." Blake leaned down, bumping her forehead against Weiss', planting a kiss on her nose. "I want you to enjoy yourselves together, have a good night out, eat, drink, love." She cupped Weiss' cheek, directing her into a kiss, short but no less sweet. "And I'll go take pictures of Yang if she gets drunk, deal?"

"Deal." Weiss murmured, dazed, lost in Blake's eyes. "Heh, I never noticed before."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your eyes are golden, Ruby's are silver." Weiss observed, smiling. "You're perfect for each other."

"We're perfect for _you_...draped in silver and gold like the princess you are." Blake teased.

"Oh shush, that nickname is staying in high school where it belongs." Weiss huffed.

"Are you saying you _don't_ want Ruby to kneel before you?" Blake pressed. "To kiss your feet? And your legs…" Blake nipped at Weiss' ear, making her shiver as she purred. " _Between them_ _._ "

"I'll need a cold shower if you don't stop." Weiss whimpered.

"Hmm, I'm tempted." Blake reached down to squeeze Weiss' rear, digging her nails in, eliciting a gasp.

"You're evil." Weiss growled.

Blake smirked. "Muahahaha."

* * *

Not long afterward, Ruby finished her shower, calling out and dashing into the bedroom. Weiss had to tear herself away from the image of Ruby slipping off her towel before she did something drastic. She resisted, poorly, thinking about it as she washed. Her shower was longer than Ruby's, as expected. Ruby was quite quick when alone, Weiss took greater care of her body, and her hair, short as it was. She spent no less time washing its cropped fur than her formerly lengthy locks. She was still conflicted about the look. Combined with her thin hips and flat chest, she could easily pass as a boy now...maybe that was a turn on to Ruby? Did she wish Weiss was a boy? No, that was stupid. Ruby liked her for who she was, even if she felt inadequate, Ruby never judged, her gaze always loving, her touch gentle, it made her heart melt.

Weiss eventually finished, heading back to find Blake alone in the room, a set of clothes laid out upon the bed, and their makeup kit on the dresser. With her help, Weiss found herself well dressed and made up in no time. Her attire was notably different from usual. Blake had picked out a short black pencil skirt that she rarely wore on formal occasions. Normally Weiss preferred dresses, but if she desired a more stern appearance it came in handy. Beneath it she wore thick black tights, already normal for her in these colder months. Her top was a pale blue button up, tastefully unbuttoned to show off her collar - at Blake's suggestion - and to cap it all off, black high heels, enough to ensure Ruby remained shorter than her, even if she wore heels or platforms of her own.

"Hold still a moment." Blake ordered, reaching around Weiss' neck to fasten a pendant in place. The small silver apple was an old, but cherished gift from her mother. "There, perfect, every last inch of you." Blake admired, pecking her on the forehead.

"I look...dashing?" Weiss observed, looking herself up and down in the mirror.

Blake chuckled, pecking Weiss again on the temple. "You look beautiful Weiss, strong, intelligent, powerful. Ruby will love it."

"You think?" Weiss asked.

"I know." Blake confirmed. "Now come on, she's waiting in the kitchen, trying not to spoil her appetite."

Blake pulled Weiss out of the room, escorting her to the living room where she found herself froze, jaw dropping. "Hey Weiss, whaddaya' think?" Ruby asked. She twirled around, her black miniskirt showing just a little shy of a tasteful amount of thigh. Weiss nearly drooled as she took in Ruby's attire. Ruby had always loved black and red, but until now never showed off her gothic side. Long leather combat boots complemented dark stockings, the black skirt was rimmed in red, and led to an unsurprisingly black corset, which combined with the white undershirt to form a…

"Is that a boob window?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "I saw it online and thought it was so cool, so I ordered one and it arrived before I got here!"

"You look...amazing Ruby." Weiss admired, approaching her partner to pull her into an embrace.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Ruby murmured, leaning into Weiss' arms. "I don't dress like this much anymore."

"I love it...I love you." Weiss whispered, planting a kiss against Ruby's cheek.

Ruby was silent for a moment. "I love you too Weiss." She pulled back to meet Weiss' surprised gaze. "I'm sorry I haven't said it enough. I wanted to mean it, forgive me?"

Weiss choked a laugh, and caught Ruby in a fiery kiss. "Forgive you? I love you, you silly dolt. I would have waited forever to hear you say that." She kissed Ruby again, and Ruby had to pull away, laughing.

"Weiss, we're messing up our lipstick!" Ruby warned.

"We've got plenty to spare!" Weiss countered.

"Not if you keep smearing it all over each other." Winter suddenly snarked from the kitchen doorway. Weiss tried to jerk away but Ruby kept a firm grip, giggling.

"Come on you two." Summer smirked from beside Winter. "They won't hold the reservation forever." Weiss blushed a deep red.

"And I need to redo your makeup." Blake sighed.

"They're just going to mess it up again." Winter chuckled.

" _Winter_." Weiss admonished.

* * *

Ruby drove the car toward Signal. It was odd, Weiss had never once thought of Ruby as a driver, having a license, sitting behind the wheel of a car. Something about the image just seemed weird, but here they were, in the white sedan they had borrowed from Summer. Weiss admired Ruby from the passenger's seat as she bobbed her head to the stereo, playing some music from her scroll, something harsh and punk. The music was not to Weiss' usual taste, but lively and understandable enough to be tolerable. At least it was not Winter's screeching racket.

"Watchya' thinkin' about?" Ruby piped up.

"Dinner." Weiss fibbed.

"Oh, I'm hungry too." Ruby noted. "Raven ran me through some practice drills and I only had an energy bar for lunch."

"Drills?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, some grapples, strikes and throws, self-defense stuff." Ruby explained. "Raven always tried to encourage me to learn, but until now I never really wanted to." Ruby reached over with her free hand, taking Weiss' and squeezing it. "Next time someone messes with me, I wanna' be able to defend myself."

"You shouldn't have to." Weiss lifted Ruby's hand to plant a kiss on it.

"No one should, it sucks, but that's life." Ruby shrugged. "Gotta' roll with the punches, so says Yang."

"I thought she preferred spanking." Weiss snarked.

"Pfft, I was gonna' say something, but you didn't, so I thought oh well, that happened." Ruby chuckled.

"She was very firm." Weiss noted. "She's definitely...had practice."

Ruby laughed again.

* * *

Yang decided the perfect venue for the girls' night out would be _Junior's_. She had always liked the club, but had not been since the unpleasantness with her one night stand. She wanted to show off her sweet new arm to Junior and the Twins anyway. After a short drive, the trio arrived to find the club was not a busy as usual. On most nights it was packed, but it seemed the holidays had thinned the crowd out a bit. Yang walked straight up to the bar with Blake and Pyrrha in tow.

"Hey Blondie." Junior greeted. "It's been a while...again." He turned around to mix a drink.

"Yeah, I've had a lot going on." Yang responded. "But now I'm rearmed and ready to rock."

"That's a nice piece of tech." Junior glanced back over his shoulder. "Must have cost a fortune."

"Nope." Yang said. "Beta testing has its advantages."

"Well, it's good to have you back and two-handed." Junior turned back around, placing a strawberry sunrise on the bar before Yang. "Just don't ask me to arm wrestle." He pushed the glass forward. "This one's on the house."

"Oh, no I'm designated driver tonight." Yang pushed the glass back.

"You, designated driver?" Junior raised an eyebrow. "You've changed Blondie."

"For the better, mostly." Yang smirked.

"So what am I supposed to do with this drink?" Junior asked.

Yang glanced at Blake and Pyrrha. "I'll give it a try." Blake volunteered. "I'm not big on mixed drinks, but it looks good."

"Junior, meet my girlfriend Pyrrha, and my sister's girl Blake." Yang introduced.

"Be careful, Blondie's a bad influence." Junior warned. "And she threw a hell of a punch _before_ the robot arm." He watched as Blake downed her drink. "Want another?" Blake nodded. "How about you?"

"I'll have a screwdriver." Pyrrha replied.

"You guys gonna' find a table or hang out here?" Junior asked, starting to mix the drinks.

Yang looked to Pyrrha and Blake. "Let's grab a table." Pyrrha suggested.

"Okay, I'll have someone bring it over." Junior nodded.

Blake and Pyrrha headed off in search of a table, leaving Yang alone at the bar. "The Twins here tonight?" Yang asked. "I wanna' show off my new arm."

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere." Junior replied. "So, your sister's girl, you bring her here to soften her up for a little interrogation?"

"Nah, we're just here to have fun." Yang answered. "I trust her."

"You're going soft Blondie." Junior teased.

Yang laughed. "Yeah, but that's probably for the best."

* * *

Parking in a lot down the street, Ruby and Weiss donned jackets and walked hand-in-hand to their destination, Ruby leading the way. In the frigid air her hand felt heavenly, Weiss wanted nothing more than to pull her close and never let go. But there would be time for that later. Ruby was almost skipping in her excitement, eyes bright and full of mirth. "And here we are!" Ruby stopped, gesturing to the property in front of them.

At first glance the place seemed like an old fashioned restaurant, but with a much darker tone. Gazing through the window, Weiss was able to see a rich interior, various shades of red glowed in the soft amber light, cast equally by the stained glass lamps that hung from the ceiling, and candelabra on the tables. All the tables seemed to be crafted of a dark stained wood. Mahogany, Weiss would have guessed.

"Wow...this is...upscale." Weiss admired.

"It's so cool!" Ruby cheered. "I never knew it existed until mum told me about it!"

"Summer came _here_?" Weiss tried to picture Summer in Ruby's outfit...that was probably a bad idea.

"Raven and Glynda took her." Ruby explained. "Apparently it's popular in the S&M community."

Weiss took note of some of the guests, many of whom were wearing similar attire, or more traditional variants, to Ruby. They were both male and female, but distinctly more of the latter. Weiss suddenly felt underdressed. "I can see why."

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked. "I wasn't sure if you'd be intereste-"

Weiss cut Ruby off with a kiss. "It looks wonderful my dear, shall we enter?" She grinned, bumping her nose against Ruby's.

"Y-yeah, yes, we shall, enter, the uh...abode." Ruby stammered as Weiss chuckled, allowing herself to be drawn inside.

Stepping inside, the pair were met by the greeter behind a podium. Ruby stated her reservation, and they were escorted to a table near the rear of the establishment. It was not the biggest, nor the smallest of places Weiss had dined in, but it was certainly one of the cosiest. The dark, warm atmosphere felt comforting, their seats were lined with plush velvet, and privacy curtains flanked their table on three sides. It was like being in a luxury tent, almost, just her and Ruby, camping, alone…

"Something saucy on your mind?" Ruby teased.

"Hum?" Weiss snapped out of her daydream.

Ruby smirked. "You're biting your lip, staring off at nothing. I think you even drooled a little."

"I did _not_!" Weiss snapped, scandalized, reaching up to touch her lips. They were dry.

"Made you check!" Ruby laughed.

Weiss pouted, kicking Ruby lightly beneath the table. "Tease."

A waitress chose that moment to approach, though from her dress, butler would have been a more fitting descriptor, even though she was female. The waitress was tall, pale, with crimson curls tied in a loose ponytail. "Good evening." She greeted smoothly, laying two menus before the couple. "Tonight's special is Mistrali Curry. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have a strawberry soda please." Ruby ordered.

"And I'll have a…" Weiss scanned the beverage list. There were several soft drinks, mineral water, then an impressive list of cocktails, and an even more impressive list of wines that made her almost drool for real this time. "Hmm...I'll just have a glass of water for now, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Ruby pressed. "Mum says the wine here is great!"

"There are some nice brands here, but it's rather rude to drink when you can't." Weiss noted.

"Oh pfft, don't worry about that, we're here to celebrate!" Ruby insisted. She turned to the waitress. "Could I get my soda in a wineglass?"

"Of course." The waitress grinned.

Weiss sighed, barely resisting a grin of her own. "I'll have a glass of Atlesian Weiss, please."

"Wait, that exists?" Ruby wondered as the waitress scribbled on her notepad.

"A fine choice." The waitress praised. "I keep a bottle at home for special occasions. I'll leave you to browse the menu and return with your drinks."

"Thank you!" Ruby chirped, shooting the waitress another smile before flipping through the menu's pages. "I love curry, but maybe I should try something different, something I've never had before."

"They have good variety." Weiss observed. "Hmm, why don't we order for each other?" Weiss archer her brow over the menu.

Ruby's face lit up. "Ooh, great idea!"


	69. Exhibition

Chapter 69

Returning to their menus, Ruby and Weiss only had a few minutes to look things over before the waitress returned, carrying an ice bucket in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. She set them before the couple, then pulled a wine bottle from the bucket, uncorking it to fill Weiss' glass. Next she filled Ruby's glass from an aluminium can.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"You are welcome." The waitress responded. "Have you decided on your orders?"

"Yep, I'll have garlic bread as an appetizer, and Weiss will have the...braised beef in oyster sauce." Ruby replied.

"And Ruby will have the sizzling beef stir fry." Weiss added.

The waited smirked, scribbling down their order. "Very well. Tonight isn't very busy, so your orders shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you." Weiss reached over to take Ruby's menu, handing it along with her own to the waitress.

"Would you like me to leave the bottle?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please." Ruby answered before Weiss. The waitress nodded and departed.

"This is an expensive wine Ruby." Weiss warned.

"This is an early Solstice present from Yang." Ruby waved her off. "Besides, maybe I'll want some later." She smirked.

" _You, are, underage Ruby Rose_ _._ " Weiss chastised.

Ruby shrugged, taking a drink from her glass. "Never stopped us before." She giggled.

"Oh shush." Weiss rolled her eyes, sipping from her own. "I'm still trying to sort out how I feel about that."

"Me and Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yang and I." Weiss corrected.

" _Oooh_ you and Yang?" Ruby teased.

"Oh shut up." Weiss shot back, rolling her eyes again.

"You can ask about it, it's okay to be curious." Ruby offered, taking another sip.

Weiss mulled it over, sipping her wine once more, savoring its taste before speaking. "When...it was all over, what happened. How did you react?"

"We fell asleep, slept in too." Ruby answered. "Luckily mum knew to knock now or we might've been caught." She laughed nervously. "She woke us up for lunch, and we kinda' lay there for a while. We were both scared, but it was just...comfortable, even if it was wrong. It wasn't really, it wasn't because we were naked, it wasn't because we'd had sex, it was because we loved each other, and missed being held by someone we loved." Ruby took another drink, and cupped the glass in her lap. "She asked how I felt, and I told the truth. I was scared, but happy. She said she felt the same, but she wasn't sure what would happen now. It was an accident, we didn't regret it, but we couldn't do it again."

"So you didn't?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we did keep sleeping together, not in the sex way, just sharing a bed, not every night, but if one of us wanted to, the other was always there...but we never really did anything again." Ruby rambled. "There were close calls sure, sometimes a hand would land somewhere sensitive, or a kiss might feel a little heated...but no, no we never did it again."

"But you wanted to." Weiss inferred.

"Yeah." Ruby admitted.

"And...you still do?" Weiss pressed.

Ruby did not answer at first, staring into her glass. Weiss almost rescinded her question. "She's my sister Weiss. She's always been there for me, my guarding angel, my rock, my shoulder to cry on. I'll always love her, just like I do you and Blake, but she's my sister, and we're happy the way we are...even if I do want her to throw me over her shoulder and spank me on the butt." Ruby grinned and Weiss groaned, blushing.

"You're terrible." Weiss scoffed.

"You love me." Ruby smirked.

"Yes, I do." Weiss smiled. "And you love me."

"With all my heart." Ruby declared.

"With all your heart." Weiss repeated.

"Every last bit." Ruby promised.

Weiss leaned forward, head resting on her hand as she lazily circled the edge of her glass with a finger. "Say it." She requested.

"I love you." Ruby obeyed.

"Again." Weiss leaned farther.

"I love you." Ruby followed.

" _Again_." Weiss whispered, enamored.

" _I love you Weiss Schnee_ _._ " Ruby drawled, closing the distance with a searing kiss, and another, and another, and a fourth before Weiss forced herself to pull back, a dazed grin on her face.

"I love you too Ruby Rose." Weiss declared.

Ruby blushed, biting her lip, then glanced to her side, grinning shyly and ducking down. Weiss followed her gaze to a couple at a nearby table, two women, elderly, yet no less beautiful in their age, smiling at them. One even offered a little wave, which Weiss awkwardly returned, much to the couple's amusement.

"I've never been an exhibitionist before." Ruby joked.

"Well, I suppose everyone starts somewhere." Weiss chuckled.

"I hope Blake is having as much fun as we are." Ruby said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "With Yang for company, I'd be surprised if she wasn't."

* * *

"So Yang…" Blake slurred, wobbling a bit in her seat. She had gone drink for drink with Pyrrha, which had proven too much for her.

"What's up?" Yang asked flatly. Sobriety was boring, particularly when her drunk friends were having so much fun. "Want me to touch your ears too?" Pyrrha had asked about the fur on Blake's ears, and Blake responded by allowing her to touch them. Giggling and blushing, Pyrrha had done so. It annoyed Yang a bit. Ruby had been over the moon when Blake allowed her to touch her ears, but put a few drinks in Blake and suddenly it did not seem like such a special thing to her.

"No, no...unless you want to." Blake winked. Yang rolled her eyes. "Ruby...Ruby told me you asked if my tongue is rough like a cat's tongue."

" _Damnit Ruby._ " Yang grumbled under her breath.

"Wanna' find out?" Blake smirked.

"Uh…" Yang failed to respond in time.

Undeterred, Blake grabbed Yang's hand and licked the back. "Well, what do ya' think?"

"Is it Yang?" Pyrrha asked, legitimately curious.

"You don't have to ask her." Blake grabbed Pyrrha's hand and licked it too. Pyrrha giggled and blushed again.

"I think you've both had a little too much to drink." Yang observed.

"That's okay, I'm done drinking." Blake declared. "It's time to dance!"

"What?" Yang asked.

"Let's dance!" Blake exclaimed. She grabbed both Pyrrha and Yang, attempting to pull them from their seats. Pyrrha stood but Yang remained firmly seated. Blake's hand slipped from Yang's, but if she noticed it did not show. She just dragged Pyrrha out onto the dancefloor. Yang sighed and followed. Pyrrha seemed unsure of what to do, rocking back and forth like anyone incapable of dancing would do in such a situation. Blake, on the other hand, was very much into it, spinning, jumping and wildly gesticulating. If only she were even a little in step with the music.

"Blake, take it easy." Yang advised as other dancers backed away, fearful of the flailing Faunus. Yang was concerned that Blake's possibly dangerous display would attract unwanted attention from the bouncers.

"Oh, fine." Blake huffed. She dialed back her dancing a few notches, though she was no less enthusiastic, nor any closer to matching the music.

" _Ruby, you sure know how to pick 'em._ " Yang whispered to herself.

After a song and a half, as suddenly as the insanity had started, it was over. Blake slowed, finally coming to a wobbly stop. "I don't…" She fell forward, limply flopping into Yang's waiting arms, out before she made contact.

"Well, that happened." Yang groaned.

"That was fun." Pyrrha giggled.

"Is this what you've been dealing with all these years, hanging around with me and Nora?" Yang asked.

"You two are way worse." Pyrrha smiled, seemingly unaware that her statement could be construed as an insult.

"Let's just get Blake back to our table." Yang suggested. She shifted Blake to carry her under one arm, and Pyrrha took her by the other. On arriving at the booth, Yang slid in first, gently pulling Blake in beside her. Before Yang could stop her, Blake laid her head in Yang's lap and curled up. "Well shit."

"She's so cute." Pyrrha cheered.

Yang looked down at the inebriated Faunus resting in her lap. "Yeah, I guess she is."

* * *

Mercifully, the garlic bread was brought out in short order, and Ruby was able to stuff her face with something that was not Weiss' lips. Weiss herself had a single slice, being better fed and wishing to preserve her appetite. The menu, strangely enough considering the Gothic Valesian aesthetic of the restaurant, seemed to be composed mainly of Easter Mistrali cuisine. Winter and Weiss had frequently indulged in such food before Blake began assisting in the kitchen, but usually they had simply ordered fried rice, soup and noodles, and they had never dined in, always take out. For dining in they preferred more traditional Atlesian restaurants. This meant Weiss had never enjoyed truly fresh served meals, and never once seen a sizzling stir fry before, though it had always sounded interesting.

When a loud sizzling became audible, Weiss immediately tracked its source to their waitress, carrying a wooden tray in one hand and a plate in the other. The latter was placed in front of Weiss, and the former in front of Ruby. "Thank you." Weiss said.

"Thanks!" Ruby cheered.

"You're very welcome." The waitress responded. "I will return with your rice." The waitress bowed and left.

"Ooh, I've never tried this before." Ruby almost drooled over her tray, which was actually an insulator from the heat of the metal plate in its center. On the plate was sliced beef, peppers, onions and mushrooms, cooked in a lovely sauce, loudly sizzling and steaming. Its strong scent was alluring and mouth watering.

Weiss' own meal was somewhat less impressive, but no less delicious in smell, also composed mainly of sliced pieces of beef, with a mixture of corn spears, broccoli, carrots and adorable baby mushrooms, one of which Weiss immediately speared and ate. " _Mnn_ , God that's good." Weiss moaned.

"Usually that's what I get." Ruby noted. "Dad used to get this all the time but I never bothered to try it."

"Me neither, always wanted to though." Weiss nodded.

"You can pick off of mine if I can pick off of yours." Ruby offered.

"Hmm, maybe with your help I'll actually finish all this." Weiss thought aloud.

"Gimmie' one of the mushies." Ruby immediately demanded, reaching over with her fork.

"You leave my mushies alone." Weiss hurriedly attempted to shield her meal.

"Nnn!" Ruby stabbed towards one of the little fungi, Weiss failing to stop the intruding implement from spearing it's prize.

"Ruby…" Weiss pouted.

"Say _ahh_." Ruby smirked.

"Hu- _ahmngh_." Weiss nearly choked as Ruby suddenly popped the fork into her open mouth, but she bit down to take the mushroom anyway.

Ruby giggled all the while. "I've always wanted to do that.

Weiss levelled a blank stare at the grinning Ruby before rolling her eyes. "Well, I hope it's out of your system.

"Not in the slightest." Ruby snarked, holding up her fork, another mini mushroom speared on its end.

" _Hey!_ " Weiss complained.

* * *

Yang pulled the car to a stop in front of the house, heaving a heavy sigh and leaning her head on the steering wheel for a moment. After the passenger's door opened and shut she took a deep breath and got out of the car. After handing the keys to Pyrrha, Yang returned to the car, heading to the back seat where Blake dozed. She opened the door shook Blake gently by the shoulder.

"Buh...what happened?" Blake jerked.

"We're home, and you're drunk." Yang replied.

"Oh…" Blake leaned toward Yang, allowing her to pull her from the car.

Yang guided Blake into the house, pointing her toward the couches in the lounge. "Just take it easy. Pyrrha, make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Already seated, Pyrrha nodded, though whether she really heard Yang was questionable. She was already falling asleep. Yang headed back outside, closing the car door and locking it before returning to the house. She surveyed the lounge, but there was something missing. "Pyrrha, where did Blake go?"

Pyrrha shook herself awake. "Um...oh…" She pointed down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

Yang sighed and headed into the hallway. She opened Ruby's door and peeked inside, only to find the bed empty. "Well shit."

"Gah!" Summer cried out from her room. "Blake...what…"

"Double shit." Yang groaned. She headed into Summer's room to find Blake curled up in the bed between a rather frazzled Summer and Winter.

"Looks like you had a big night." Winter smiled.

"Sorry guys, I looked away for a second...I'll get her to her bed…" Yang started.

"That's okay." Winter waved her off. "If she's comfortable here, it's fine. Right Summer?"

"Uh...sure." Summer agreed. "She can spend the night here. How was it?"

"Blake's a totally different person when she's drunk." Yang replied. "She's like a sober Nora."

"You should probably get some rest then." Summer suggested.

"We'll take care of Blake." Winter assured Yang.

"Good." Yang huffed. She backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Blake was in for a rude awakening. Judging by the pajamas on the floor, Summer and Winter were wearing very little beneath the covers. In the lounge, Yang found Pyrrha asleep on the couch. Yang decided it was not worth the effort to move her, just retrieving and tossing a blanket over her before retreating to her room to go to bed. It only took one night of wrangling drunks to give her a whole new appreciation of what Pyrrha had gone through over the years.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was no less amusing, between stealing each other's plates, feeding one another, and one unlucky incident when a cackling Ruby dropped a hot piece of beef into her boob window. They found themselves well fed and in high spirits, and to Weiss' surprise, skipping dessert. Ruby reasoned that for once she might try and cut down on her sweets. Weiss could only bite her lip. She could not wait until Ruby saw the cookies she had helped bake. Ruby paid for the meal, or rather, Yang did. Weiss made a mental note to thank her too, and after giving the elderly couple another, less embarrassing wave, they took their leave, bundling back up and rushing to the car.

"I've just gotta' stop by the gym on the way." Ruby announced. "Raven asked me to drop off a package."

"That's fine." Weiss nodded.

"And I can show you around while we're there!" Ruby cheered.

"I'd appreciate that." Weiss agreed. "Given how fitness oriented this family is, I feel as if we'll be going there often during our visits."

"That's the spirit!" Ruby enthused. It did not take long to drive to the gym, Ruby chirping happily in her usual excitement for anything in life. She grabbed a backpack from the trunk before leading the way onward, pulling a key from the pack to open the front door, and rushing to deactivate the security system. "Now that we're not breaking in, let there beeeee…" Ruby searched in the dark until her hand found its target. "...light!"

Slowly, the hanging lights throughout the gym blinked on...most of them. Ruby made a mental note to tell Glynda about that one. Weiss took in the sight before her, not the most sizable gym she had seen, the university's put it to shame both aesthetically and in variety, but she would expect no less of Atlas' premier academy. This place did have personality though, obviously well used, some of the equipment notably older than the rest, the carpet stained from years of spilled protein shakes and sweat, to the point where even professional cleaning could only lessen the impact. Even the foam padding was mismatched in places, the black puzzle pieces giving way to grey, and at one point yellow and pink, odd but endearing.

"It's a bit beat up, but there's a lot of memories here...like the reception desk!" Ruby waved to the large desk on her left. "When I was young I'd come here with Yang, sometimes Glynda would let me play games on the computer. They were mostly shovelware that came bundled with it, but I loved it anyway." She took Weiss' hand and led her onward. "Most of the casual equipment is in the carpeted area, and all the weights and strength training stuff is over in the back. Yang and Nora once had an endurance challenge there, and Yang threw up at the end of it."

"That's lovely Ruby." Weiss grimaced.

"Yeah, it was gross, but Yang still won!" Ruby exclaimed. "Nora passed out before she did." Ruby pointed to the doors ahead. "The pool is through there. It's heated in the winter so we can still use it, and there's a hot tub too!"

"I've never been much of a swimmer, but I do enjoy hot tubs." Weiss noted.

"I put bubble bath in there once." Ruby giggled. "Glynda wasn't happy but there were so many bubbles, it was awesome!" Ruby took hold of Weiss once more and led her past reception, pointing to a large one way mirrored window beside it. "That's Glynda's office. Nora and Ren got caught banging in there by Raven, and through here…" Ruby led Weiss to a second door near the window, opening it. "...leads to the break room, and the locker room. The break room has a bathroom too, Nora and Ren banged in there as well!"

"That's lovely Ruby." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wait here, I'll be just a moment." Ruby jogged back to the entrance, locking the door and flipping off the lights before returning. "The dojo is actually next door. Glynda wants to join the buildings someday, but until then we just have to go through here." Ruby led Weiss around the corner, past another door to Glynda's office, to a side entrance, which she locked behind them, again, leading Weiss to another side entrance opposite. Ruby pushed inside, bumping into a desk, presumably Raven's, before locating a lightswitch. "And here is...the Dojo!" Ruby swung out her hands. "This is...this is where-"

"Raven broke Winter's arm." Weiss interrupted. Scanning the area, the majority of the floor was covered by a red foam pad. It was fairly unremarkable, some boxing bags, a rack of training swords, some wallhangings, but again, it felt lived in.

"Heh, yeah, Raven didn't really sound proud when I asked about it." Ruby noted. "Winter just laughed it off."

"Has your aunt ever done something like that before?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, Raven can get a little rowdy, especially if she's drunk, but she's never hurt anyone like that on purpose." Ruby replied. "She must have had a lot on her mind and...well she got careless."

"Hmm." Weiss hummed.

"I think she likes Winter." Ruby declared.

"What?" Weiss was taken aback.

"Yeah, you know, pull a girl's hair because you like her?" Ruby suggested.

"Snap a girl's arm because you love them?" Weiss scoffed.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Ruby led Weiss across the room, to one of the two doors on the other side.

"You're not going to leave the bag on Raven's desk?" Weiss tilted her head back toward the entrance.

Ruby grinned leaning back against the door. "Well, I wanted to give you the full tour, and this room, it's really special."

"Oh, did Ren and Nora defile this one too?" Weiss teased.

Ruby merely giggled and shook her head, pulling Weiss close. "Nope, this is the room where I shared a very special time with a very special girl."

"Oh, Penny?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Ruby drew Weiss into a short, gentle kiss. "You."

Ruby opened the door, and Weiss felt breathless as the sight before her. "Oh, _Ruby_."


	70. Release

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains _explicit_ sexual scenes.

* * *

Chapter 70

Dimly lit by numerous candles, what appeared to have been a storage room had been converted into what could only be described as a love nest. Plush blankets and a multitude of pillows covered a double bed, or at least a mattress on the floor, speckled with rose petals. The shelving surrounding the room held various candle holders, some of which were just jars and cups. It was charming, and cosy.

"I know it's a little makeshift and not the most glamorous, but it's ours for the night." Ruby explained. Weiss felt Ruby's arm wrap her in a hug from behind, and warm breath on the shell of her ear. "If you're up for a little fun."

Weiss shuddered, a wave of heat tingling through her body, and a grin formed in her lips. "Fun, hmm?" She whispered.

"Yeah, fun." Ruby planted a kiss on Weiss' neck, eliciting a blissful sigh. "You have a pretty neck."

"I don't think that's a normal complement Ruby." Weiss chuckled, but arched her neck anyway.

"Don't care, it's true, muah!" Ruby suckled on the skin, pecking around the area afterward.

"If that leaves a mark, Yang is going to have a field day." Weiss noted.

"Well, maybe we should make some more?" Ruby suggested.

"Hmm, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Yes Weissy?" Ruby responded.

"What's in the bag?" Weiss pressed.

"What do you think?" Ruby smirked.

"I think you need a gag for that smart mouth." Weiss threatened.

"Mnn, talk dirty to me." Ruby implored.

"Mistress." Weiss insisted.

"Hey, I've never been a top before, but I could _try_ …" Ruby teased.

Suddenly, Weiss whirled around, grabbing Ruby's wrists and pinning them to the door frame. " _Someone_ is forgetting her place." Weiss sneered.

" _Yeah_ , I'm being bad." Ruby grinned.

"A truly naughty little girl." Weiss said.

"You're shorter than me tho- _ahoah!_ " Ruby was cut off by Weiss biting harshly into her jugular.

"I could feel your heartbeat." Weiss chuckled.

"You could feel a lot more than that." Ruby purred.

"Oh, I intend to." Weiss leaned her forehead against Ruby's and shut her eyes. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby responded.

"Good, because tonight, I'm going to use you." Weiss opened her eyes to stare hungrily at Ruby. "I'm going to abuse you." A cruel grin spread across Weiss' face, reflected in Ruby's excited gaze. "And you're going to thank me for it. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes mistres _nng_!" Ruby moaned as Weiss once again interrupted her, this time with a hand dipping beneath her skirt, slipping between Ruby's legs to ghost over the sodden cloth within. Ruby's wrists were held fast in Weiss' other hand, and she trembled as fingers gently traced her lower lips.

' "Mnnn, borderline dripping." Weiss observed. "You've been thinking of this all night haven't you?"

"Yeah." Ruby confirmed. Weiss ceased her ministrations. " _Yes mistress, mistress!_ " Ruby corrected, and was rewarded with contact once more, gyrating into it with a whimper.

"How badly have you craved this?" Weiss demanded.

" _So badly mistress!_ " Ruby croaked.

"As have I my pet." Weiss grinned. "You were lucky I didn't ravish you the second we were alone."

" _Nng, God._ " Ruby moaned.

"Can you imagine the show we could have put on?" Weiss continued. "Splayed across the table, legs spread as I fucked you, moaning my name, begging for more."

" _Yes!_ " Ruby cried.

"That lovely couple would speak of us for the rest of their days, of the little red pet and her beautiful ivory mistress." Weiss growled.

" _Your pet!_ " Ruby gasped.

"My pet, Ruby Rose, I think I'll have it embroidered on a collar." Weiss whispered. "How does white with red stitching sound, my pet?"

"Oh please God yes!" Ruby begged. She gyrated against Weiss' fingers, trying to edge herself to orgasm, and very nearly succeeding, until Weiss pulled her fingers back, but pressed her body close.

"Pets do not wear underwear." Weiss suddenly slipped her fingers beneath the dripping fabric and with a snap and a moan, yanked them free, cool air breezing of Ruby's blazing nethers, causing Ruby to shiver, in addition to the shuddering from the sheer arousal of the moment.

" _Yes mistress_ _._ " Ruby submitted.

"And as much as I adore this outfit...it is hiding two things that belong to me." Weiss warned. "And I am _rough_ with things that get in my way Ruby Rose."

Weiss released Ruby's wrists, and the girl quickly, and shakily, undid the ties of her corset, pulling it over her head and fumbling with the buttons of her top. Weiss leered down at her, somehow seeming so much taller in this moment. She was in power, dominant and beautiful. Ruby's lover, Ruby's mistress, breathing in the scent of her sex from the soaked panties in her hand and giggling with glee. Weiss had never looked so alive.

"Do you want me to leave my top on mistress?" Ruby asked, the final button popping open, grasping the cloth in her hands.

"Yes, the better to handle you with." Weiss grasped Ruby's hands and pulled her into another steaming kiss, dazing her, Weiss' chest brushing against her bare breasts, and then she found herself throw to the bed.

"Whoa, _hah_!" Ruby squealed as she regained her senses. Weiss had shut the door, and was unbuttoning her own top, kicking off her heels all the while. Ruby chose the moment to do the same, unstrapping her boots. Stylish as they were, they were too clunky for sex, and Weiss enjoyed running her hands along Ruby's legs.

"Perfect, right where you belong." Weiss' haughty voice snapped Ruby's attention back. Her mistress now stood over her, nude, but for her unbuttoned top. It was a breathtaking sight, Ruby's legs spreading by sheer urge alone. "You belong to me Ruby Rose." Weiss stepped over her pet, looking down at her prone form.

"I belong to you mistress." Ruby gazed upward in awe.

"And I belong to Blake." Weiss knelt over Ruby's face, her bare sex nearly dripping into her lips. Ruby had trouble tearing her gaze from the sight. "Together we shall serve her until she demands no more...but tonight, you serve me." With that, Weiss lowered herself, and Ruby gladly accepted Weiss' lips with her own, kissing and suckling her swollen lips with religious fervor. " _Hanmn, fuck!_ " Weiss moaned as Ruby began devouring her lower lips. Her right hand buried itself in Ruby's hair, tugging her even closer, even deeper as she rode Ruby's tongue like a wild bull.

Weiss was far from selfish, no, first suckling upon her own fingers, she reached back with her left hand and slid her fingers back over Ruby's warmth, eliciting a choked cry from below, her tongue faltering as it extended within, tasting her depths. Weiss grinned, and giggled, increasing her efforts, tracing every fold of her pet's sex, slipping within as a tease before circling her clit instead. She could hear Ruby moaning in protest, and took mercy, plunging her fingers within and aggressively fucking the submissive girl, driving her to the same peak she found herself, skirting, bordering, until finally-

" _R-Ruby...c-cumming!_ " Weiss cried. " _Hah!_ " With one last stroke of the tongue, Weiss was pushed over the edge, falling into a sea of bliss. She barely remembered to at least attempt to continue pleasuring Ruby as the shocks ran through her body, orgasmic waves sending jolts through her entire being, her euphoric moans loud and proud, until she finally collapsed, thankfully to the side, allowing Ruby to breathe unrestricted.

"M...mistress?" Ruby asked breathlessly.

"Mng...Ruby?" Weiss responded.

"You taste _really_ good tonight." Ruby purred.

Weiss could not help but laugh. "Thank you Ruby." Lifting her hand, Weiss inspected her still glistening fingers, bringing them to her mouth to suck them dry. It was delicious. "As do you Ruby." Weiss admired.

"Thank you mistress." Ruby said.

"Did you finish?" Weiss asked.

"Almost mistress." Ruby replied.

"Well...we can't have that now, can we?" Weiss smirked.

"You don't have to mistress." Ruby insisted. "I can wait, or put on a show for you! I brought toys!"

"Hush now." Weiss pushed herself shakily back onto her knees, leaning down to kiss Ruby lightly on the lips. "Tell me, what sounds the most pleasurable right now?"

"Strapon!" Ruby chirped, then her gaze drifted elsewhere, and she grinned. "Hey Weiss, these are unscented candles."

"Hmm?" Weiss hummed. "Yes, so it seems, and?"

"You know what unscented candles are used for, right?" Ruby grinned as a look of recognition passed over Weiss' face.

"I love you Ruby Rose." Weiss declared.

"I love you too Weiss Schnee."

* * *

A light tapping stirred Weiss awake. _God damnit, why this morning of all mornings?_ " _Mnnnnnghrgh._ " Weiss groaned into whatever warmth her face was buried in.

" _Good morning Weissy._ " Ruby whispered.

" _Mnrghngh_ _._ " Weiss responded.

" _Don't worry, I'll be right back_ _._ " Ruby chuckled, pecking Weiss on the head before pulling away, dislodging the sleepy girl from beneath her breasts, to much, or rather little, lethargic protest. Sitting up, Ruby stretched, cracking her arms, and her waist, and her fingers, and her neck-

" _Ruby!_ " Weiss admonished.

" _Sorry_ , sorry." Ruby hastily apologized, fumbling around in the dark for where she swore one of their shirts ended up. Oh shoot, Ruby thought, she did not bring fresh clothes. She really needed a shower too, they both did. Between the waxplay, sweat, saliva and other such substances, they positively reeked of sex. Eventually she grasped what felt like Weiss' shirt and slipped it on. Buttoned up it was enough to cover everything important, and so she fumbled her way to the door, and cracked it open. Red eyes and a gently smile greeted her.

"Good morning." Raven said.

"Morning Raven." Ruby yawned, opening the door a little further. "What time is it?"

"About five." Raven answered.

"Oh...I thought you come in at six." Ruby noted.

"I wanted to make sure you two got some breakfast and a shower before everyone else started coming." Raven explained.

"Breakfast would be great...shower too but uh, we didn't bring clean clothes." Ruby sighed.

"Which is why I picked up some for both of you." Raven smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" Ruby cheered.

"Got pancakes and hashbrowns." Raven held up a large paper bag. "And coffee. I wasn't sure what Weiss liked so I just got her black and grabbed a cream and some sugar from the break room." She held up her other hand, showing a cardboard tray with two cups.

Ruby smiled sleepily, opening the door and moving to hug her aunt. "You're awesome."

"You're a wreck." Raven jabbed, returning the embrace as best she could.

"Yeah." Ruby giggled. "I am. Thanks for the candles, I didn't think of those." Ruby pulled back, taking the bag and tray.

"Oh those, they were Glynda's idea." Raven noted.

"You told Glynda?" Ruby asked.

"Well duh, kinda' hard not to when you're setting up a love nest in her dojo and you forgot where the candles are." Raven replied.

"And she _helped_?" Ruby pressed.

"Yeah, she didn't seem to have a problem with it." Raven nodded. "I said 'really?' and she said 'Yes, they'll get more use out of them than we do.'"

"Huh." Ruby smiled. Though Glynda had helped guide her explorations in BDSM, they had never really clicked the same way she and Raven had. All the same, Ruby loved her, she was no less a mother figure in Ruby's eyes.

"Yeah, I never got into waxplay." Raven shrugged. "Heat doesn't do it for me. I'd rather a flogging."

"Weiss is rough enough with the spanking, I don't think I'd survive a flogging." Ruby blushed, a dumb grin on her face.

"Ooh, mini Winter's got a firm hand?" Raven teased.

"Mini Winter's got a _perfect_ hand." Ruby corrected.

" _Ugh, Ruby_ _!_ " Weiss' tired voice snipped from within, and Raven chuckled.

"Go on." Raven insisted. "I'll get you towels and leave them beside the door."

"Thanks Raven." Ruby said.

Raven smiled. "Anytime Rubes."

* * *

Yang awoke to an ear-splitting screeching, and scrambled to silence her alarm. She had intentionally chosen the most horrid, painful "song" she could find. It was something she could never sleep through, and it would leave a ringing in her ears that would keep her from going back to bed. Pyrrha hated it, but recognized the utility. Yang had a difficult time getting up in the morning, particularly when she had to get to work early, and a little auditory suffering was just the thing to get her out of bed.

Today the pain was unnecessary. Yang was quite ready to get up. The bed was cold, too cold. Pyrrha had evidently remained on the couch all night, and her warmth was sorely missed. Yang pushed back the covers and slid out of bed. After quickly scrounging through a drawer, she found and put on a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt. It would do until she was actually getting ready to leave. Right now she just wanted to grab a little something to eat, and wake Pyrrha.

Pyrrha would normally have been awakened by her own alarm, set to a minute before Yang's so she could flee the room before that horror began. But the night before, as the group arrived at _Junior's_ , Yang had confiscated the phones from Blake and Pyrrha, as they would only cause problems if left in drunken hands. Yang headed out into the living room where she found Pyrrha right where she had left her, snuggled up on the couch. Normally somewhat presentable in the morning, Pyrrha looked uncharacteristically disheveled.

"Wakey wakey." Yang chuckled, pulling the blanket from Pyrrha's grasp. "Time to get up drunkey."

"Cold…" Pyrrha groaned. "Headache…"

"That's probably a hangover." Yang noted. "You need to hydrate more when you're drinking."

"How much did I have?" Pyrrha asked, squinting against the light as she set up.

Yang headed to the kitchen to get Pyrrha a sports drink and some aspirin. "A lot." Yang replied. "You drink like a fish."

"I've never been so drunk." Pyrrha sighed. "Did I...touch Blake's ears?"

"You sure did." Yang confirmed, returning with the supplies and handing them to Pyrrha. "And she licked your hand."

"How drunk was she?" Pyrrha asked. She took the aspirin and downed the sports drink in a few quick gulps.

"Hilariously drunk." Yang answered. "She's in for quite the rude awakening too. She's going to have the hangover from hell...and a little surprise."

"Surprise?" Pyrrha tilted her head, immediately regretting it as the pain flared once more.

"She got into bed with Summer and Winter." Yang explained. "And by the state of the room, I'd say they were getting frisky last night."

"Poor Blake." Pyrrha frowned.

"Poor me!" Yang protested. "I had to drag you two back home. Hell, I had to carry Blake most of the way. Maidens, if it was anything like what you've done for me and Nora all these years, you're a freakin' saint."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Pyrrha waved her off. "You guys could get pretty difficult, but-"

"But nothing." Yang interrupted. "You never complained once. I'm going to complain about you and Blake all day, maybe all week!"

"If it helps, I regret everything." Pyrrha noted.

"That does help." Yang smirked. "A little."

* * *

Pain, terrible, horrid, fucking pain. Throbbing, aching, devouring her skull from the inside. Thank God for Weiss' warmth, and her scent, the softness of her chest...softness?

"Good morning kitten." Winter whispered softly, planting a kiss between Blake's ears. Blake groaned painfully, this was not an unfamiliar situation. "Shhhh, you're okay."

"Mmngh." The throbbing in Blake's head intensified, but was slowly massaged away by Winter's gentle fingers, threading through her hair and lightly rubbing against the base of her ears.

"She seems comfy." Summer suddenly whispered from behind her, and Blake groaned yet again.

"Smmr?" Blake mumbled into Winter's chest.

"Hey Blake...sleep well?" Summer greeted awkwardly.

"Mmmng...srry." Blake managed.

"It's alright." Summer insisted. "Are you okay?" Blake only groaned again in response.

"Someone has never had a hangover before." Winter chuckled.

" _Blrgh_ _._ " Blake complained.

"I guess breakfast in bed would be appreciated?" Summer asked.

"Please." Winter confirmed.

" _Hnksh_ _._ " Blake thanked Summer.

"Alright, I'll uh, get dressed." Summer hesitated.

"Dressed?" Blake pulled back from Winter's chest, her bare chest, and promptly crawled into a ball when her head practically exploded in pain.

" _Nnnrghgrhmng!_ " Blake whined, feeling Winter pull her close once more, right into her bare breasts.

"It's okay, you didn't...well you probably don't remember seeing anything." Winter noted. "You're still my cuddly kitten though."

" _Mnsrry Smmr._ " Blake apologized again.

"It's okay...like I said, just a bit surprising... _kitten_." Summer responded. Winter snorted, watching as Summer slipped from beneath the sheets and shrugged on her nightgown, blowing a kiss before leaving. She shut the door softly so as not to harm Blake.

"You guys had sex last night, didn't you?" Blake asked.

"Three times." Winter replied.

"Ah...nice." Blake said.

"Yes, it was." Winter smirked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Blake sighed.

"It's okay kitten, we were finished anyway." Winter said.

"I didn't...try anything, did I?" Blake asked. "I think I got your scents mixed up with Weiss and Ruby."

"Not this time, you just crawled in and curled up, the started snuggling up to Summer-" Winter started.

"Oh God." Blake groaned in embarrassment.

"Then you started purring." Winter continued.

"Ugh." Blake sighed.

"And nuzzling." Winter persisted.

"Kill me." Blake huffed.

Winter merely laughed. "I managed to wake you enough to come to me instead. If you did try anything, I'd know how to deal with it."

"So I really didn't try anything?" Blake pressed. Blake's first unsuppressed heat, spent with the Schnees, had been a rather taxing experience for all involved parties. Weiss was shocked and frustrated that she did not know how to help. Winter dedicated herself to helping Blake cope with the alien sensation of raw heat. Those days together had been strange, and though they rarely talked about them, the resulting bond had helped Blake heal in so many ways. She would never be thankful enough, in Blake's own opinion.

"Not a thing kitten." Winter answered. "Just some accidental motherboating...I mean motorboating." She chuckled, quickly joined by Blake.

"I was wondering when Weiss went up five cup sizes." Blake joked.

"Oh she's not that bad." Winter scoffed.

"There's nothing bad about it." Blake declared. "Not that she believes me."

"Well, keep telling her." Winter encouraged. "You've done wonders for her confidence."

"You think?" Blake asked.

"Mmn." Winter hummed in confirmation. "She seems so much brighter now. I never noticed how little she smiled during the last break."

"We didn't notice a lot of things." Blake sighed. "Hopefully none of us will make that mistake again."

"We can only hope...you two really hid those feelings all the time?" Winter asked. There had been times when she suspected something between the girls, but had never found any evidence past simple friendship or sibling love, and so pushed it from her mind. Hence the surprise.

"It wasn't easy." Blake noted.

"I believe that...I suppose it was a good thing I helped you during your first heat then." Winter thought aloud.

"Probably...I think the time we spent as friends, sisters, helped prepare us for a true relationship." Blake suggested.

"Or two." Winter smirked.

"Yeah...or two." Blake smiled, lip quivering. "I'm so thankful for everything Winter. Some days I wonder if I'm still there, in that house, if this is all some...reality I dreamed up to cope with the pain." Blake snuffled, drawing in a deep breath, soothed by Winter once again rubbing the base of her ears lovingly. "Then I look at Ruby, or Weiss, and I feel grounded again. I think of you holding me, and the pain goes away, you all make me so happy. I love you so much Winter, I love you all so much." She tightened her grip, pulling Winter as close as possible as she hitched.

Winter shed tears of her own. It had been quite some time since they did this. When Blake's nightmares still plagued her, she would slip from her room and join Winter. No words needed to be spoken, and sometimes, none were. Blake would speak if she felt the need, Winter would whisper comforts if she was awake, but all Blake truly wanted, all she needed, was her presence. And Winter would give it freely, always.

"I love you too Blake, always." Winter declared. In all ways but blood, Blake was her daughter, and with all her heart, Winter would always love her.


	71. Merriment

Chapter 71

Xenon glanced into the living room to see Sun seated on the couch, watching television. In spite of her fears, she had taken an immediate liking to him. He was easygoing, cheerful, and even helped around the apartment without prompting. Sun reminded her of a Faunus man, Nick, who had been helpful when Neon was little. Nick had been just about the only Faunus who did not judge her, maybe the only _person_ who did not judge her, seemingly infinite in his patience as he taught her terrified younger self how to care for a Faunus such as Neon. He may have been the only Faunus Xenon could see herself starting a life with, but he was already married, so she had remained alone with Neon. She was relieved to see Neon dating someone so like Nick, as her earlier boyfriends had been rather disappointing.

As Xenon approached Sun, taking a seat on the chair beside the couch on which he sat, she could not help but notice how tense and nervous he looked. It was very out of character, at least from what she had seen over the previous few days. It was understandable though. Neon had gone out, leaving Sun alone with Xenon. He was probably expecting his girlfriend's mother to grill him, to ask the hard questions. Xenon was well aware that she could be rather intimidating, it was the icy Atlesian blood in her veins. Fortunately for Sun, she was not planning to interrogate him. She was good at reading people, and had already seen enough to know he was a good guy.

Just as Xenon was planning to start a conversation with Sun, the apartment door swung open and Neon burst in, all smiles. That was another thing Xenon liked about Sun, he made Neon happy, happier than ever before it seemed. But now Sun tensed at the sight of Neon, his tail curling up. "Everything's alright?" He asked.

"Yep!" Neon cheered. "We're all good!" She winked. All Sun's tension seemed to melt away in an instant.

"Good with what?" Xenon asked.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Neon waved her off.

"Judging by his reaction, I'd say it is." Xenon observed. "Where did you go exactly?"

"Nowhere." Neon rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

" _Neon_." Xenon sighed. "You're worrying me." She was about to do something she would rather not have. "But I can tell I won't get a straight answer from you." She looked to Sun, hoping the implicit threat would encourage Neon to talk. Neon called her bluff. It was a poor decision. "Sun, where did Neon go?"

"Sun, don't you say a word." Neon commanded.

"Sun...I'm worried about my daughter." Xenon continued. " _Where did she go?_ "

"Uh…" Sun hesitated, looking back and forth between Neon and her mother. There was no good way out of this dilemma.

"I like you Sun, I trust you." Xenon pressed. "I hope my trust is not misplaced."

"She uh...she went to the clinic." Sun struggled. Neon seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Is she ill?" Xenon asked. "She seems healthy to me." She paused. "Which clinic exactly?" Neon tried to keep a straight face, but the slightest expression of fear managed to break through the facade.

"The...family planning clinic." Sun replied, defeated.

Xenon looked back and forth between Neon and Sun. "You mean the abortion clinic, don't you?"

Sun nodded. "I can explain." Neon blurted.

"Oh, please do." Xenon growled. She shook her head. "Sun...I thought you were more responsible than this."

"This isn't his fault." Neon protested. "It wasn't some mistake." Xenon was taken aback. Neon slumped, realizing there was no way to avoid explaining everything now. "So...you know how my heats really suck?" She paused but her mother offered no reaction. "Well, there's a surefire way of making them shorter…"

"So you got pregnant so you wouldn't have to deal with your heat, planning to get an abortion from the start?" Xenon asked.

"Yes." Neon replied, avoiding eye contact.

"And Sun, you were okay with this?" Xenon asked.

"Yeah." Sun answered. "I mean, it's her body and everything."

"So you just went through it without a second thought?" Xenon accused. "How much did you think about it? Did you consider the gravity of the situation? The implications? Hell, did you even consider how Sun really feels? I can tell he's just along for the ride."

"Mom I...it's not a big deal." Neon managed.

"Not a big deal…" Xenon sighed. "And what if I'd decided you were 'not a big deal'? Sure, by then it was too late to salvage my relationship, and my reputation was already stained, but it would have been much easier if I'd just decided you were _not a big deal_."

"Mom, I'm sorry I…" Neon started.

"Don't." Xenon cut her off. "You're not even going to apologize for the right thing. I'm not angry that you got an abortion. What I am angry about is the fact that you acted so cavalierly, knowing what you were doing was, if not wrong, certainly objectionable. If you didn't know that, you wouldn't have tried to hide it from me. And Sun...did you even ask how he felt about it? I don't mean if he was okay with it, I mean if he was really alright with it. Or did you just sweep him along? What if everything wasn't okay? What if something went wrong? Then what Neon?"

"Mom I…" Neon said feebly, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, stop." Xenon shook her head. "You need to think about this, _really think_ , before you apologize. Until then...I don't know. Maybe the two of you should go. I won't kick you out, but I think it would be best if you returned to Sun's, or to the university."

"I'm really sorry Ms. Katt." Sun spoke up. "I...we didn't want...I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but you need to think about this too." Xenon suggested. "Being kind and supportive is noble, but there need to be limits or you'll be taken advantage of." She stood. "I'm going for a walk. I need to do some thinking too." She slipped on her shoes, threw on a jacket, left the apartment.

"We...fuck, this is fucked up, we really fucked up." Sun sighed.

Neon sniffled, wiping a stray tear. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha came home from a busy day to find the house dead quiet. It was odd considering Ruby and Summer tended to be rather loud. "Yo, anyone home?" Yang called.

"In the kitchen Yang." Weiss' voice called, the girl in question appearing in the entrance with a cup of tea in hand. "Yang, Pyrrha, how was your day?"

" _Ugh_." Yang groaned, slumping against the wall, letting her gym bag fall with a thud.

"Today was rather busy." Pyrrha replied.

"I need another shower." Yang declared.

"Another?" Weiss asked.

"Yup!" Yang strode toward the bathroom, stripping off her top as she went. "I'm leaving the door _unloooooocked_!" She sung over her shoulder, disappearing within.

"Would you like some tea Pyrrha?" Weiss offered, changing the subject.

"Please." Pyrrha nodded. Entering the kitchen, Weiss refilled the kettle and set it to boil once more. "Where is everybody?"

"Summer and Winter went to the city, Ruby and Blake went for a hike." Weiss answered. "I decided to relax. Last night was…" Weiss grinned, a light blush coming to her pale cheeks.

"It went well I take it?" Pyrrha suggested.

"It was everything I've dreamed of." Weiss sighed dreamily.

"So you and Ruby…" Pyrrha started.

"All night long...and some of the morning." Weiss confirmed.

"Oh my." Pyrrha gasped.

"And again in the shower." Weiss added.

"As is tradition." Pyrrha allowed.

"Yes, as Ruby informed me." Weiss nodded.

"I think this leaves Blake, Summer and Winter out of our little club." Pyrrha noted.

"Hmm, speaking of Blake, do you remember the details of last night?" Weiss changed the subject once more.

"Blake was that bad?" Pyrrha asked.

"I believe her last recollection was 'I'm only going as fast as Pyrrha', then blackness, and pain." Weiss replied.

"Ah…" Pyrrha could not help but blush. "Blake matched me drink for drink, and as a result ended up very inebriated. And it seems Blake is a very...bubbly, _friendly_ drunk."

"Oh God, what did she do?" Weiss grinned in anticipation.

"Well, the first was my fault." Pyrrha prefaced. "While tipsy I admired her ears, and she allowed me to touch them. They were very soft."

"They're beautiful, and the sounds she makes if you scratch them just right are…" Weiss reminisced.

"And then!" Pyrrha cut in. "She says that Ruby said that Yang asked if she has a cat's tongue!"

"I wish." Weiss chuckled.

"So she licks Yang's hand." Pyrrha continued. Weiss snorted. "Then she licks _mine_!" Weiss giggled. "Then Yang tried to cut her off, and Blake says she wants to dance."

"Oh God no, Blake is a _horrible_ dancer." Weiss laughed.

"She makes up for it with enthusiasm, or she did until passing out." Pyrrha said.

"Blake has always been a lightweight." Weiss observed.

"She held her own quite well for a beginner." Pyrrha countered.

"She didn't throw up?" Weiss asked.

"Thankfully no, just slept." Pyrrha answered.

"Good, good, very good." Weiss nodded. "Blake hasn't ever been one for going out, at least not with Winter or I. Honestly, I'm surprised _she_ was the one who got drunk. I was expecting Yang to do so."

"I think Yang was more concerned with Blake enjoying herself." Pyrrha theorized. "In spite of her own boredom."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her, and thank you too, for showing her a good time." Weiss said.

"Almost _too_ good." Pyrrha laughed uneasily.

"I can hardly judge...heh, it seems so long ago doesn't it?" Weiss asked. "So much has happened, so much has changed."

"I'm glad it worked out, you make wonderful couples...a wonderful triple." Pyrrha giggled.

"We do...thank you Pyrrha, for believing in me." Weiss smiled. "You tried to build me up, and I just brushed you off, but you were right, everything did work out. I don't have to be jealous anymore."

"A little jealousy wouldn't hurt." Pyrrha shrugged. "If Yang had ears like Blake…"

"You'd never stop touching them." Weiss suggested.

"How can _you_!?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Great and painful mental and physical effort." Weiss replied, stone faced.

"You poor thing." Pyrrha deadpanned.

Weiss cracked a smirk. "Pray for me, this tortured soul."

* * *

Nora shifted back and forth, bouncing on her tip toes. "Come on...open up." She whined. At knock on the door had gotten no response.

"Nora, it's very early." Ren observed. Indeed, the sun had only crested the horizon a few minutes earlier. "They may not be awake yet."

"It's Solstice!" Nora countered. "Who isn't up early on Solstice?!"

"Normal people." Jaune grumbled, leaning against the house. He closed his eyes, and for a few brief moments could have believed he might fall asleep standing there.

"Wakey wakey!" Nora yelled, knocking on the door again.

"Nora-" Ren started.

The door swung open. "Hey Nora, hey guys." Yang greeted. "Sorry to leave you standing here, we were just finishing up breakfast."

"It's no problem." Ren shook his head. "Happy Solstice."

"Happy Solstice to you guys." Yang responded. She stepped back. "Come on in, relax."

"Do you have any coffee." Jaune yawned as he stepped through the door behind Ren and Nora.

"Sure do." Yang closed the door behind him. "The Schnees are zombies in the morning. Coffee's the only thing that keeps them going."

"Should have let 'em sleep in." Jaune suggested.

"Probably." Yang shrugged as the group made their way to the kitchen. "But Solstice still gets Ruby all excited, and once she's up, there's no sleeping."

Ren, Nora and Jaune sat around the kitchen table. After a round of greetings, coffee was served, along with eggs and bacon. Nora quickly gobbled down her own serving, along with Jaune's. It was alright though, he was not hungry anyway. After eating, Nora bounced into the lounge to join the others, followed shortly after by Yang, Jaune and Ren. They all got to chatting, with varying degrees of participation from those that were still rather sleepy. Soon, another knock at the door drew their attention.

"That'll be Raven and Glynda." Yang declared. "I'll get it." Yang rushed to the door, returning soon after with the couple in tow.

"Morning all." A notably drowsy-looking Raven greeted.

"Looks like everyone's here." Yang winked at Ruby.

"So...time for presents?!" Nora cheered.

"Yeah, time for presents." Yang chuckled. "How about I go first?" There were no objections, so Yang walked over to the closet, opening it to reveal a collection of boxes and envelopes. "I kind of went all out. So much for being careful with my money. Who first…" Yang turned around, looking over the assembled group. Nora was practically shaking with excitement. "Well, since Nora looks like she's about to explode, I guess it's her."

Yang handed Nora a box and envelope. Nora ripped the gift wrapping off the box and tore the cardboard open to reveal… "Is this...a breast implant?" Nora gasped.

"Sure is." Yang confirmed.

"Doesn't she need two?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think she needs them at all." Jaune smiled.

"I didn't get her the surgery." Yang laughed. "It's just for fun."

"I love it!" Nora declared.

"If you love that, wait 'til you see what's in the envelope." Yang teased.

"Is it money?" Nora asked. "Can never have too much money."

"Better." Yang smiled.

Nora opened the envelope to find a series of papers. "Uh...what is all this?" Nora asked.

"It looks like booking for a trip." Ren noted.

"Yep, I figured you could use if for your honeymoon, or even just for fun." Yang explained. "It's a week at a sloth resort."

"Sloth resort?!" Nora squealed. "That sounds awesome! What is it?!"

"Well, it's like a normal hotel, but you also have a live sloth in your room to play with." Yang replied. "And there's a bunch of other sloths in a little habitat in the lobby."

"Sloths...I...best gift ever!" Nora exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably, shedding tears of joy.

"Glad you like it." Yang grinned. "That's for you and Ren, but I got Ren this too."

Yang handed Ren a small box. He carefully removed the gift wrapping to reveal a set of fancy Mistrali knives. "Thank you Yang, I've had my eye on a set like this for some time." Ren bowed. "I'll have to cook something for you."

"I can't wait." Yang noted. "Alright Jauney boy, I bet you're feeling left out. Well, I got you the biggest gift of all."

"Oh boy." Jaune gulped as Yang slid a huge chest out of the closet. It was bigger than she was.

"Since Nora and Ren are gonna' be hangin' with sloths for a while, you'll need something to occupy yourself with." Yang said. She unclipped the clasps on the chest and threw it open.

"A sex doll…" Jaune deadpanned.

"Not just any sex doll." Yang smirked. "The most realistic sex doll money can buy. She'll even talk to you, but only in Mistrali. Maybe Ren can translate."

"I've been replaced!" Nora complained.

"Nothing could replace you." Jaune put an arm around Nora, instantly shifting her back to unbridled cheerfulness.

"I also got you this." Yang handed Jaune a much smaller box.

Jaune ripped the gift wrapping off to reveal a computer part. "Holy...this is an RTX Grimm!" He gasped. "It's the most powerful GPU on the market! I've been saving up for one for ages!"

"I can't have you gaming on sub-standard equipment." Yang joked. "Let's see, who next?" She looked through the boxes in the back of the closet. "Blake."

Yang handed Blake a tiny box, clearly for jewelry. "You didn't have to." Blake demurred. She opened the box to reveal a set of four gold studs. "Traditional Faunus ear studs...wow...I didn't know they still made them."

"They'll go great with the traditional garb my mother got you." Pyrrha added.

"Four...that seems like too much." Blake protested. "They must be expensive."

"They come as a set." Yang insisted. "I read a little about them. They're supposed to represent milestones in your life: reaching adulthood, getting married, having a child, stuff like that."

"I think I only qualify for one." Blake chuckled.

"I'd say finding a new family is a pretty solid milestone, so maybe two?" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah...I like the sound of that." Blake agreed.

"Weiss!" Yang moved right along. She handed an oddly shaped ball of wrapping paper to her.

"More breast implants?" Weiss grumbled.

"No, that would have been cruel...and way too easy." Yang jabbed.

Weiss pulled away the gift wrapping to reveal a blue scarf with snowflakes emblazoned on it. "It's lovely." She pulled away the scarf to find it was wrapped around a coffee mug. The mug was blue, with a stern face design on it. "Hmm…perfect."

"Really?" Yang asked.

"I know this is supposed to be an insult, but this perfectly represents how I am before I get my morning coffee." Weiss nodded.

"At least you know, Miss Grumpy." Yang chuckled. She turned back to the boxes. "Raven, mom, you're next."

Yang handed Raven a box, and she quickly tore off the wrapping paper. "Sweet, _Grimm Odyssey_ , I love this show." Raven examined the anime box set. "I can't believe you found this. The set sold out in like five minutes." She turned it over and opened it up. A slip fell out. "What's this?" Raven picked up the slip, a bumper sticker. "'My daughter is a cyborg.' Oh, this is perfect!"

"Glynda." Yang moved along, handing a gift bag to her.

Glynda reached into the gift bag and slid a bottle out. She examined the label. "Aged whiskey from Vacuo, interesting." She looked carefully at the bottle. "Wow, this is almost as strong as Ev's brew."

"It's the strongest stuff I could find that isn't pure alcohol." Yang laughed. She handed another bag to Winter. "I hope you like it."

Winter pulled out a slender bottle with a faded label. "Sixty year old merlot...father would be jealous. I think I'll have to actually drink it though."

"Wine's for drinking." Yang encouraged. She picked up an envelope and walked over to Summer. "Summer, mom, here you go."

Summer opened the envelope, which contained a check. "This number's huge! It's a weird total though."

"Winter's a math wizard." Yang praised. "She totaled up all your debts, loans and stuff, and this covers it. No more credit card debt, no more mortgage, even Ruby's tuition is covered."

"I never...this is too much." Summer resisted, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's the least I can do for the woman who raised me, who's been there every day for my whole life." Yang smiled. "Let's see, who am I leaving out…" She knew exactly who. Ruby and Pyrrha still awaited their gifts. "Oh no... looks like I'm all out of goodies...unless…" She stepped toward the door. "Follow me."

After quickly donning their shoes and coats, the group headed outside. A small flatbed trailer was hitched to Glynda's car, with two tarp-covered forms on it. "Yang, what did you get us?" Pyrrha gaped.

"Well Pyrrha, I got you a replacement for that wimpy scooter." Yang joked. She pulled the tarp off one of the forms, revealing a motorcycle. It was not a sports bike like Yang's, but a cruiser with a retro look. The frame was bronze, with red fenders and tank. "And it's got room for two."

"It's beautiful." Pyrrha smiled, walking around the bike.

"You're gonna' look totally badass on that thing." Yang declared.

"What did you get me?!" Ruby asked, bursting with anticipation.

"Well, I figured you'd need your own way to get around." Yang explained. "It's about time you stop having to borrow rides from me and mom." She dramatically swept the tarp away, revealing a red scooter decorated with rose vines. "Your very own wimpy scooter!"

"It's so awesome!" Ruby squealed, bouncing excitedly and wrapping Yang in a tight embrace. She rushed over and knelt beside the machine, examining the hand-painted livery. "Wow...thanks Yang!"

"It's a shame you and Pyrrha will have to wait a few months to really get use out of them." Yang said. "But bike weather will be here before you know it." She took a step back, looking over the smiling faces of her friends and family. "Well, that does it for me."

"I don't envy the person who has to follow that." Winter chuckled. "Let's head back inside. I got you a little something."


	72. Flock

Chapter 72

Before heading inside, Ruby insisted on taking her scooter for a spin. Summer retrieved her helmet, and after Yang and Raven rolled the scooter off the trailer, Ruby rumbled off down the driveway. While she was gone, Yang and Raven turned to Pyrrha's motorcycle. They unloaded it and covered it. Along with the scooter, it would eventually join Yang's motorcycle in the garage. At the moment it was too cluttered with boxes and old furniture, but a little cleaning - and the removal of Pyrrha's old scooter - would make room for the growing collection of vehicles. Ruby returned from her ride around the block, pulling to a stop with an ear-to-ear smile. She stepped off and helped Yang cover the scooter.

With the scooting complete, everyone headed inside for another round of gift giving. "Yang, I know you're always looking for unconventional applications for your prosthetic." Winter stated. She handed a plain cardboard box to Yang.

Yang opened the box, revealing a strange contraption. She recognized the wrist joint of her prosthetic, but instead of a hand, it was attached to a wisk. Yang laughed.

"You love to cook, I thought it might come in _handy_." Winter chuckled.

"Oh, I can bake a mean cake with this bad boy." Yang smirked. It was a joke gift, but an inspired one. "Thanks Win."

"I was thinking along the same lines." Raven piped up. "And Winter helped me get in touch with the techs back in Atlas. We came up with something we know you'll enjoy…" She handed Yang a box identical to the one Winter had given her.

Yang lifted the lid and nearly died laughing. She reached in, pulling out another modified hand, this one replaced by a large, floppy yellow dildo. "Oh God mom, this is too much!"

"Just think about it, even if you don't enjoy it, I'm sure Pyrrha will." Raven grinned.

" _Raven_." Pyrrha admonished, turning beet red.

"So, any other arm attachments?" Yang asked. "No one? Really? Ruby? No? Huh, I thought you'd make some kind of _hand-gun_."

"Eh, I should've got you a joke book." Raven rolled her eyes. "Then maybe you'd cut it with the terrible puns."

"As if." Yang scoffed. "Nothing will stop the punning."

* * *

Weiss finished dressing. Though Blake and Ruby seemed content to wear their pajamas all day, Weiss desired something warmer than her nightgown, and donned some jeans and a sweater. She wrapped the scarf Yang had gifted her around her neck, soft and warm, almost too large, but somehow perfect in spite of it. The shade of blue, the snowflakes, the way she could huddle down and hide in its warmth. Simple as it may be, Yang really could not have done much better in Weiss' eyes. The mug was just a cherry on top. Despite being a jab at her morning demeanor, Weiss barely resisted laughing out loud when she saw her trademark scowl on the porcelain. It was charming, and so much better than breast implants.

A light tapping drew Weiss' attention to the door. "Hey Weiss, are you decent?" Yang asked.

"As I'll ever be." Weiss replied. "Come in."

The door opened and Yang stepped in, letting it shut behind her. "Hey, you're wearing it." Yang observed, approaching as Weiss ran a brush through what length was left of her hair.

"Of course I am." Weiss stated, smirking. "It's a good scarf."

"I know it wasn't much, I kinda' went nuts with everyone's presents because I've never been able to do it before." Yang said as she took a seat on Ruby's bed.

"The doll was an interesting choice." Weiss admired. "And I applaud your decision to clothe it."

"Honestly, I bought that half outta' morbid curiosity." Yang admitted. "I mean seriously, you saw it, it's so weird, and that's awesome!"

"It was certainly a surprise." Weiss agreed, setting down the brush and joining Yang on the bed.

"But yeah, the scarf was kinda'...well, I just wasn't really sure what to get you." Yang noted. "I knew everyone but you, Winter and Blakey well. Pandora told me about the studs. Winter didn't want anything, she just liked helping set everything up. But you...well, I couldn't come up with anything."

"It's okay Yang, I love it." Weiss took Yang's hand in her own, receiving a squeeze and a smile in return.

"I'm glad, 'cuz I really wanted to give you something special, because you are special." Yang declared.

Weiss blushed at that, smiling bashfully and looking away. "You flirt."

"It's true...you and Blake, and Winter, you're family." Yang insisted. "Winter's a fourth mother to me, which I know sounds crazy, but everything about this family is crazy and it's never gonna' get less crazy at this rate." Weiss snorted, Yang chuckling along with her.

"Thank you Yang, I don't think I ever thanked you for last time either." Weiss tensed. "You paid attention, and you listened, and you made me feel better about myself when I had so much on my mind, a-and I...also should apologize."

"About Pyrrha?" Yang arched her brow.

Weiss, somehow, paled. "I am so sorry Yang. There is no excuse for what I did."

"You were drunk, you were in pain, and Pyrrha did what a good friend does, what _I_ would have done, and I don't blame either of you for it, okay?" Yang offered a reassuring smile, and Weiss visibly relaxed.

"You are very lucky to have her." Weiss declared.

"And you're lucky to have Ruby." Yang responded.

"I know...and...I am…" Weiss bit her lip. "Aware, of certain... _details_ , of your relationship."

Yang's brow furrowed, before her expression went blank. "Oh."

"Yang, you can trust me, and Blake." Weiss insisted.

Yang looked downright scared. "Blake too?" Her grip tightened.

"Yang, ow." Weiss complained.

Yang glanced down and let go quickly, cursing under her breath. "Sorry, sorry."

"Yang, after we decided on our relationship, we had certain things on our minds, things we wanted to get off our chests, very private, very deeply _painful_ things." Weiss explained. "So we talked. I talked first, then Blake, and then Ruby. That's when I found out."

"Of course she told Blake first." Yang sighed.

"Now I will admit, I was taken incredibly off guard, and my first reaction was...not overtly negative, but certainly not positive." Weiss continued. "I have since come to understand it."

Yang nodded, looking slightly less perturbed. "And Blake?"

"Found it hot." Weiss rolled her eyes.

Yang snickered. "Ruby picked a winner."

"Hey!" Weiss pouted.

"Oh, you're a winner too Weissy." Yang ruffled Weiss' hair, much to the shorter girl's chagrin.

"Ugh, come on, I only have so much to work with not." Weiss grumbled.

"And _that's_ why you're also a winner." Yang smirked.

"Hmph... _anyway_ , what I wanted to say was that we know, and we accept it, even if personally I find it a trite more strange than Blake." Weiss said. "I won't judge you, or Ruby, if at times you wish to express some form of...affection, that would otherwise be frowned upon."

"Weiss, are you seriously giving me permission to smooch my sister?" Yang asked, pretending to be scandalized.

"W-well you don't need to put it so bluntly you brute." Weiss hugged. "I merely wish to say I would not judge you for simply expressing your love should the desire arise. I don't mean to- _mngfh_!" Weiss was cut off by Yang pulling her into a rough hug.

" _Naaaw_ Weissy, you wanna' see some hot sis on sis action." Yang teased as Weiss struggled in vain to free herself from being smothered in Yang's pajama clad chest.

" _Ynng_!" Weiss' muffled whine prompted Yang to release the girl, who glared at her. "You, are, terrible."

"And you're adorable when you're mad, come here." Yang pulled Weiss back into a gentler embrace, which Weiss promptly returned. "Thank you Weiss, this means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me...I-I mean-" Weiss struggled.

"I know what you mean." Yang cut in. "We're sisters Weiss, that's a special bond. I'll always be there for you, okay?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

A knock rung on the door, and everyone glanced toward the hallway. "I'll get it!" Yang piped up, jumping over Ruby and Weiss and thudding through the house.

"Were we expecting someone?" Glynda half-slurred to Raven, who shook her head, looking to Summer, who shook hers in turn.

After some murmuring, two sets of feet thumped through the kitchen. Some fumbling and crinkling followed, and Yang popped her head around the doorway. "Guess who made it!" She grinned to Ruby, just before Qrow appeared from behind.

"Hey folks." Qrow greeted with a tired smile.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squealed, jumping to her feet and throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey squirt, missed you." Qrow smiled.

"Hey Qrow!" Nora waved. "Long time no see."

"Hey Nora, how's the beach ball comin'?" Qrow asked.

"Getting ready to pop!" Nora cheered.

"Ren, Jauney boy, how're you holding up?" Qrow asked.

"We're surviving." Jaune sighed.

"Quite well, thank you." Ren replied.

"Pyrrha, Yang tired you out yet?" Qrow smirked.

"I'm handling myself well enough." Pyrrha answered.

"Qrow." Summer spoke in a clipped tone. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Surprise visit." Qrow explained. "I come bearing gifts."

"What, you nicked the hotel snacks?" Raven sneered.

Qrow chuckled. "Nope, I put some _thought_ into some of these." He picked up one of the plastic bags beside him, and pulled out a wooden box. "Glyn, heard you might like something like this. He handed the box to Pyrrha, who passed it to Glynda.

Glynda opened the box to find a bottle of liquor inside, passing her glass to Raven so she could inspect the label. "Oh my...Qrow, where did you get this?"

"Friend of mine in Atlas." Qrow replied.

"Drinking buddy?" Raven accused.

" _I_ am sober, been sober for years, but yeah, we've had a drink or two." Qrow answered. "But anyway-"

"This is _rare_ Qrow, this must have cost a fortune." Glynda noted as she lifted the dark wine bottle.

"Nope, I got a great deal on it, figured you'd enjoy it." Qrow corrected.

"I will...thank you Qrow." Glynda closed the box and hugged it, taking her glass back and raising it. "Cheers."

"Now some of this was spur of the moment, but I know you'll get use out of 'em." Qrow shifted focus. Grabbing another bag, Qrow pulled free a neck pillow, tossing it to Nora.

"Oooh, I've always wanted one of these!" Nora cheered.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I always forgot when I was out shopping." Nora grinned, wrapping the cushion around her neck.

"Ren." Qrow tossed him a box of flavored condoms.

"Thank you." Ren caught it.

"And Jauney." Qrow tossed the bag itself, which Jaune easily caught.

Jaune pulled the object from the bag to reveal… "Oh Goddamn it!" A blow-up doll.

"Aw, now I've been double replaced." Nora sulked.

Yang gestured to the trunk to the side of the room. "Beat ya' to it Qrow."

"Wlel, at least she won't be lonely." Jaune sighed.

"That's an odd shade." Ren observed.

"Green?" Jaune asked.

"Apparently they were so popular this was all they had left." Qrow explained.

"Well thank you Qrow, it's just what I've always wanted." Jaune joked.

"You're welcome sport." Qrow smirked. "Anyway, Yang, I brought some new parts for your arm. We can install those later, and you…" Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair. "...your present isn't from me."

"It isn't?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Go sit down, make some room, I'll grab it." Qrow instructed, ducking back into the kitchen. Yang followed. Ruby sat back down, clearing any stray wrapping paper away and facing the kitchen door with Weiss and Blake flaking her as she bounced excitedly in anticipation. Slowly, Qrow walked back in, a cardboard box in his arms, several holes punched in it. Ruby's eyes grew wide. "I guess this is sorta' from me, because it got it here, but it was really Tai." Qrow gently set the box down in front of Ruby, and took a seat on the floor, Yang kneeling beside him with a barely suppressed grin on her face. "He said sorry for not coming, and happy Solstice."

Ruby grasped the top of the box with shaking hands, slowly pulled up, and dropped it to the side. She could barely croak a response at the sight before her. Weiss audibly gasped, and Blake shrunk back, for blinking in the light, a beautiful puppy corgi lay, fuzzy fur black but for his stomach and face. Ruby covered her mouth, eyes tearful. The puppy yawned and sat up.

"His name's Zwei." Qrow noted.

Ruby sobbed a laugh, shakily reaching out toward the puppy, gently picking him up and placing him on the ground, where he first looked around the room, then placed a paw on Ruby's leg, and clumsily climbed into her lap. Ruby wrapped him in a gentle hug, sniffling. "Dad did this?"

"Yeah, yeah he did." Qrow smiled tightly.

"He remembered...he remembered all this time." Ruby sobbed. "I'd almost forgotten, but he remembered…" Ruby dissolved entirely into tears, Weiss and Blake moved to comfort her, and Qrow rose to his feet.

"I'll, uh, go grab the upgrades." Qrow said swiftly, making his way out of the room. Yang nodded and moved to Ruby too.

The rest of the room remained silent, a mixture of awe and shock on everyone's faces. Raven finally broke the silence. "Well...that happened."

* * *

Ruby was a flurry of energy and activity. She raced around the house, one moment playing with Zwei, the next stirring Qrow's chili as it cooked on the stove, the next watching intently as Qrow worked on Yang's arm. Then she was gone, back to the living room and Zwei once more. Yang, Pyrrha and Qrow sat at the kitchen. Yang's arm was detached and partially disassembled as Qrow prepared to install the upgrades he had brought from Atlas. Yang watched, marveling at the cool mechanical bits. Pyrrha watched, making sure to note the changes made in case she had to fix something later.

After cleaning the arm's internal components, Qrow removed a small motor attached to an asymmetrical piece of metal. He looked at the motor, which showed clear evidence of overheating, and chuckled. "You know, when Sylvia said you'd need a beefier vibration motor, most of the engineers laughed at her. Well, she got in a bunch of 'I told you so's when the telemetry came back. Even she was surprised by how fast you wore it out."

"Hehe, it's a fun feature." Yang blushed.

"Well, the new motor should be up to the task." Qrow slid a new part into the vacant slot, hooking up the electrical connectors. Where the old motor had plenty of room within the casing, the new one filled up almost the entire space allotted. "It doesn't spin any faster, and the weights aren't any bigger, but it's much more durable. Still, take it easy. I've never seen the boys get such a kick out of spikes on a graph."

"I'll try to cut back." Yang smirked. "But I have to keep Pyrrha happy too."

" _Yang_!" Pyrrha admonished, blushing furiously.

" _Anyway_ , this next bit should prevent you having any other problems with your hair." Qrow changed the subject. He replaced some of the casing around the wrist with a new piece that featured a rubbery ring that covered the wrist joint. It did not connect to the hand, so as not to limit motion, but it would be an extra barrier. "The techs realized that if hair can get pulled in there, a lot of other shit could too. These joint mechanisms are very complex, and very sensitive. Even a bit of dust in the wrong place could damage them."

"It really sucked." Yang groaned.

"Her hair was so tangled in there." Pyrrha remembered. "It was unbelievable."

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem anymore." Qrow finished replacing the casing. Next he moved to the hand, removing the palm and the facing of the fingers. He replaced them with softer pieces that had a rippled design, almost like a hand's natural friction ridges. "This should help with your grip, so you won't need gloves as often. Some of the engineers are worried it will deaden your sense of touch, but improvements to the software should compensate." He looked over the arm, making sure everything was properly buttoned up.

"Done?" Yang asked.

"Almost." Qrow connected the arm to the diagnostic tablet, and activated a test sequence. The prosthetic came to life, performing a series of specific movements, though it looked more like a flopping fish than a piece of precision technology. When the arm fell still Qrow looked at the readout on the tablet. "All set."

"Sweet, now I can get back to playing with Zwei." Yang cheered. With help from Pyrrha and Qrow, she reattached the arm and headed out of the room. Pyrrha remained behind as Qrow cleaned up his tools.

Ruby stormed into the kitchen, vigorously stirring the chili. "Zwei is so cute! He's the best. Thanks' Uncle Qrow!" She charged out as quickly as she had come.

"How did you get Zwei?" Pyrrha asked. "You mentioned something about Ruby's father."

"I visited Tai for Mistrali Solstice." Qrow explained. "His neighbor's dog had a litter and was giving them away. We figured Ruby would want one."

"If both of you decided on it, why did you tell her it's from her father?" Pyrrha asked.

"It means more coming from him." Qrow replied. "They had a dog when Ruby was little, but he didn't live too long. Ruby wanted another, but things were a little chaotic at the time, and Tai never got around to getting her one. This is supposed to kind of make up for that."

"Well, it's very nice of you." Pyrrha declared. "Thanks for coming, and making everyone so happy."

"Not quite everyone." Qrow corrected with a wry smile. "But who knows? Maybe we can finally get things all worked out."


	73. Happy Solstice

Chapter 73

Zwei proved to be the focus of the party, even when Qrow served his trademark chili a little after lunchtime. The puppy was just too cute and enthusiastic to ignore. Only Blake shied away, though the others encouraged her to join in the fun. All the excitement was too much for Nora, who quickly wore herself out and fell asleep with the help of her new neck pillow. So she could sleep more comfortably, and to spare everyone her snoring, Ren and Jaune decided to take her home early. They loaded their gifts into their car and departed.

Glynda got increasingly drunk, as was her Solstice tradition. It was an opportunity to cut loose, surrounded by trusted family and friends. She had been tipsy when Qrow arrived, but after a few more hours and much more alcohol, she was barely hanging on. Still, she seemed to be having fun, occasionally swaying to the music or commenting on whatever television program happened to occupy the screen. She felt no need to leave and sober up, and Raven saw no reason to leave either, even if the situation with Qrow had been tense. Qrow mostly chatted with the girls, while Summer and Raven looked on in annoyance. Winter encouraged them to give Qrow a chance, but seeing it was a losing battle, she joined the others in playing with Zwei.

As children, Weiss, and Winter in particular, had wanted a puppy. Their parents had refused, not considering such a pet appropriate for individuals of their station. That desire had receded to the backs of their minds, and even when their parents passed, they never seriously considered getting a pet. Winter was too busy trying to take care of Weiss, and later Blake, while Weiss did not want to add more confusion to an already chaotic situation. But now they could enjoy Zwei, without having to go through the difficulties of pet ownership.

The mood turned decidedly tense when Qrow approached Summer. It was clear that an argument was in the offing, though the others did their best to ignore it, hoping it would blow over with minimal unpleasantness. Though Zwei remained an energetic distraction, Ruby and Yang could not help but turn their attention to the gathering storm. It started with small talk, Qrow asking how Summer had been, receiving some unsatisfactory answers. Still, he persisted, praising Summer on how she had overcome the difficulties of recent months. One question caused the bottom to drop out.

"When do you guys get up in the morning?" Qrow asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Summer shot back.

"I thought I'd set an alarm, make everyone breakfast tomorrow." Qrow explained. "It's the least I can do."

"The least you can do is leave." Summer growled.

"There's no way you're spending the night here." Raven joined, backing up Summer.

"I came here all the way from Atlas." Qrow protested. "At least let me spend the day with the girls."

"No." Summer refused coldly. "You're leaving after dinner, and I don't want to see you again."

"They're my family too." Qrow insisted. "And they seem pretty damn happy to see me."

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Raven hissed.

"You're one to talk." Qrow countered.

Even from across the room, Ruby and Yang could tell it was bad. "That's going nowhere fun." Yang sighed. She started to get up but Ruby pulled her back to the floor.

"I've got this." Ruby suggested.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"I'm gonna' pull this family back together if I have to drag them kicking and screaming." Ruby nodded. She got up and strode over to the arguing trio with an assertive determination that caught them off guard. She grabbed Qrow by the wrist with one arm and Summer's arm with the other. "Let's talk this over."

"There's nothing to talk about." Summer grumbled.

"Please, for me." Ruby gave her best puppy dog eyes.

Summer tried her best but could not resist, just heaving a heavy sigh. "If we're gonna' talk this out, we should do it privately at least."

"Alright." Qrow agreed.

Raven still held out, but not for long. "Fine, whatever."

Ruby guided the trio into the kitchen, closing the double doors to the lounge. She gestured toward the table and the three sat, Raven and Summer forming a unified front against Qrow. Though she hated leaving him at a two to one disadvantage, Ruby took a neutral position between the opposing sides. "Come on guys, can't we all just get along?" Ruby suggested.

"No." Raven replied coldly.

"Not after what he did." Summer added.

"He didn't make dad start drinking." Ruby noted. "He didn't make him violent. Those were his choices. And Qrow's sober, he has a good job, he's turned his life around. Don't you think it's time to give him a chance."

"I can't trust him, never again." Summer resisted.

"You shouldn't either Ruby." Raven said.

"It's not like you're without fault in all this." Qrow protested. "I'm tired of taking all the blame."

"Guys, please." Ruby tried to cut in, her voice faltering.

"You destroyed my marriage!" Summer charged. "Do you have any idea how hard it was?!"

"It wasn't enough for you to just be a fuck up." Raven charged. "You had to drag everyone else down with you. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Leave the past in the past!" Qrow shouted.

"Go to hell!" Raven yelled.

"Hell's too good for you." Summer added.

" _Please_." Ruby insisted, tears welling in her eyes. "Please stop fighting. Please...I just want us to be a family again. I want dad to come back. I want us all to be happy, like the way things were."

Qrow took a deep breath. "Things can't be the way they used to be Ruby, too much happened, too many damn lies."

"Qrow-" Summer tried to interrupt..

"I'm tired of it, tired of _you_!" Qrow pointed an accusing finger at Summer. "I'm tired of being the scapegoat, tired of Tai tearing himself apart with guilt, and I'm tired of being kept from the ones I care about. I'm done Summer. I am done!"

"Qrow, _please_." Summer beseeched.

"Qrow I swear to-" Raven started.

"Tai isn't your real father Ruby." Qrow declared. Summer and Raven froze, Raven mid glare, Summer with a look of terror.

"W-what?" Ruby gasped.

"I am." Qrow continued.

"Uh...I...wha...m-mum?" Ruby stammered.

"I…" Summer trailed off.

"Raven?" Ruby asked.

" _Qrow_." Raven growled.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Qrow sighed.

Ruby gaped at Summer, then Raven, then Qrow, heart hammering in her chest. "B-but...how?" Ruby stuttered.

"After Yang was born, Summer started raising her with Tai." Qrow explained. "She wanted _them_ to be a family, but Tai wouldn't commit. She got frustrated and came to me, because I promised I'd be there for her, and I was!" Qrow spat, glaring at the woman. "I was there, I listened, I held her when she cried her eyes out, because I loved her, and she knew that when she spent the night with me." Qrow was barely suppressing his voice anymore. "A few weeks later she's pregnant, and fuck if we panic, we knew it was a mistake. I wasn't ready to be a father, I could barely take care of myself! And Summer didn't want to leave Tai. So she lied to him, told him the kid was his, and it worked, he bought it, everything went back to normal for me, because it was all my fault!"

"Oh come on." Raven scoffed. "We all know it was your idea, you two-faced…" She looked to Summer, and fell silent. "Summer...tell me he's lying. He has to be lying." Summer buried her face in her hands but said nothing. "Summer, this...what the fuck?!"

"I never said anything, I was sick of fucking up, so I figured I'd leave, joined the army, stuck myself in any other country I could so I didn't have to watch my daughter grow up living a lie." Qrow ranted. "But no, nah, that would be easy. No, Tai had to push the wrong buttons while I was drunk, and suddenly I'm telling the truth for the first time in twelve years, and everything comes crashing down, and your mother just went right on playing the victim, as if the entire thing wasn't her fault to begin with!" Qrow finished his story, slumping back in his chair, a mixture of anger and weariness on his features.

Ruby was at a loss. She gaped between Qrow, and Raven - who looked shellshocked - and Summer, who hid behind her hands like a shameful child. "M-mum?" Ruby croaked, tears blurring her vision.

Summer shook her head, barely meeting Ruby's gaze. "I'm sorry Ruby."

It hit Ruby like a bullet. It was true, all of it. Every last word. "I...you...I…" Ruby stammered, shakily leaving her seat. "I need to go." She whispered, stumbling as she hastily left the kitchen.

"Ruby..." Raven called weakly, only to be ignored. After a moment a door opened and closed. " _Summer_ , this... _why_?" Raven struggled. "You, fucking...rgh." She left her seat more violently, shoulders hunched and fists clenched as she headed for the lounge to grab Glynda.

Summer whimpered into her hands as Qrow stood. "Happy fucking Solstice." Qrow grunted, taking his leave.

Alone, Summer collapsed, sobbing into the tablecloth, as her world crumbled around her.

* * *

Raven burst into the lounge and stomped over to Glynda. "We're leaving." She declared, grabbing Glynda by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"But I'm having fun." Glynda whined, swaying in an advanced state of inebriation. Raven grumbled something inaudible, dragging her along anyway.

"Mom, what happened?" Yang asked. She knew the discussion with Qrow must have gone bad, but it seemed far worse than could have been anticipated.

"Ask Summer." Raven growled, finally pulling Glynda out of the room. A few seconds later, the slam of the front door shook the house.

"Well fuck." Yang sighed. She got up, followed by Winter, and headed for the kitchen. The others were content to play with Zwei, trying to pretend nothing bad was happening. Yang entered the kitchen to find Summer sobbing into the table. "Mom...what happened?"

"I'm so sorry…" Summer managed.

"Summer, it'll be alright." Winter rushed to her side, attempting to soothe her. "Just calm down, tell me what happened."

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked. Summer glanced toward the door but said nothing. Yang headed to Ruby's room, expecting to find her there, but it was empty. "Ruby?" Yang called into the hallway, receiving no answer. A muffled techno tune drew her attention. She followed the sound into the entryway. Lifting a jacket that had fallen off its hook, Yang discovered Ruby's phone. Qrow was calling. "Hello?" Yang answered it.

"Ah shit." Qrow groaned.

"What's going on?" Yang asked. "Where are you? Where's Ruby?"

"I'm out front...you'd better come out here." Qrow replied.

Yang slipped on her shoes and threw on a coat before heading out. It was snowing. Between the darkness and the party, no one had noticed. Qrow was leaning against his rental car, looking defeated. "What happened?"

"I...told the truth." Qrow sighed.

"What truth?" Yang demanded.

"I'm...Ruby's father." Qrow answered.

Yang froze, shocked. "W-what?"

"Summer and I had an affair before she and Tai got married." Qrow explained. "She fell pregnant, she decided to lie, and I went along with it, because fuck, I loved her. Then I got drunk and blabbed to Tai, and that's where that shitstorm came from, and of course, she decided to keep up the lie because things were fucked enough. But I'm done, I'm sick of lying, and now Ruby rode off-"

"She what?!" Yang shouted. "We have to go find her!"

" _I'll_ go searching." Qrow volunteered. " _You_ wait here in case she calls."

"But I-" Yang protested.

" _Stay here._ " Qrow commanded. He jumped in the car and drove off.

"Damnit!" Yang raged. She charged back into the house. By the time she reached the kitchen, everyone had gathered around the inconsolable Summer. "Qrow told me what you did."

Summer just kept on sobbing. "What happened?" Winter asked.

"Qrow is Ruby's father." Yang answered. "Summer decided to lie to dad...to _everyone_ , and now Ruby's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Blake asked.

"She rode off on her scooter." Yang replied. "It's snowing, and she's just wearing her pajamas, and she's _not_ an experienced rider, and she left her scroll and...if she has an accident…" Yang strode up to Summer, glowering. "This is _your_ fault."

"Yang!" Winter admonished.

"Stay out of this." Yang snapped. "You...you...no, there's no time. We need to go find Ruby before...before something happens."

"Yang, there's no way we'll find her." Pyrrha advised. "It's dark out, she could have gone _anywhere_ , we should wait here in case she calls."

"But what if something happens?" Yang pressed. "What if she _can't_ call? I won't just sit here while she's out there-"

"Yang, I know it's hard, but we just have to wait." Pyrrha insisted. She put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"But…" Yang slumped. Hard as it was to accept, Pyrrha was right. There were numerous routes Ruby could have taken. Without knowing which way she went or where she was going, there was no way to track her down. Once she got somewhere, she would surely call, and it would be best if Yang was home to answer. Yang turned back to Summer, rage burning in her eyes. " _You did this!_ " Yang shifted to an aggressive stance, looming over Summer. "Do you have _anything_ to say? Any excuse for what you've done?" Summer gave no reply. "I swear, if anything happens to her…I'll...I'll…" Yang cocked her fist.

" _Yang!_ " Winter shouted.

Yang brought her prosthetic fist crashing down on the table. With a terrific crack, the blow collapsed it. "Damnit!" Yang stomped out of the kitchen. She paused at the door and punched it off its hinges.

Summer just sat there, sobbing.

* * *

Ren relaxed on his couch, nursing a cup of tea. Today had been a good day, apart from the early start, but that was nothing new. Nora was always excited on Solstice, waking up early to bounce around giggling, waiting impatiently for Ren and Jaune to make breakfast, and then to sit down to open presents. Despite the lethargy of pregnancy, Nora had been up well before first light, eager to get the holiday started.

Nora had received a heart shaped waffle iron from Jaune, which Nora had insisted on putting to the test as soon as possible. Ren gifted her several stuffed toys, to bolster her already sizable collection, which had an entire room solely dedicated to her obsession. Nora gave Jaune a game for his PC, something obscure and Mistrali, lewd in nature. Ren gifted Jaune a foam rubber sword replica, inspired by a game series he followed, yet altered just enough to avoid copyright infringement. Jaune gave Ren a book on martial arts philosophy from Mistral, a rare edition that Ren would likely begin reading later in the night. Nora gave Ren a new apron, as his old one was getting quite rough with age and use.

Overall, it had been a small but meaningful gift exchange, a nice prelude to Yang's splurging on them. The knives were a fantastic gift. Good knives were very expensive, but so very worth their price. They would endure many years of frequent use. Jaune's doll had already found its way into Nora's toy collection, though Nora was sure to find other uses for it. Jaune had disappeared into his room shortly after they had arrived home, excited to install the new part in his PC, giddy even. Nora retired to the bedroom with her breast implant, curling up and snoring loudly, loudly enough to be heard in the lounge. She would be bouncing off the walls about the sloth retreat soon enough, Nora always woke up with a burst of energy after her sporadic naps.

For the time being, Ren enjoyed the relative peace, until a knock at the door roused him. "One moment." Ren called, setting down his tea with a sigh and walking over. A visitor at this hour was very strange indeed.

Even stranger was who greeted Ren when he opened the door. "H-hey Ren." Ruby stood there, shaking and shivering, flakes of snow stuck to her coat and pyjama bottoms.

"Ruby?" Ren's eyes widened. "What happened? Why are...did you ride here?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby stammered.

"Come in, take off your coat." Ren instructed. "We need to get you warm. Jaune!" He called as Ruby shuffled inside, kicking off her casual boots.

It did not take long for Jaune to emerge from his room, freezing upon sighting Ruby sitting on the couch. Ren draped a blanket over her shoulders and tossed her coat aside. "Ruby?" Jaune's reaction was much the same as Ren's.

"H-hey Jaune." Ruby shivered, clutching the blanket around her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"What happened Ruby?" Ren questioned again.

Ruby sunk into the blanket, shaking. "Mum, Raven and Qrow started arguing, so I tried to get them to talk, to sort everything out." She warbled. "They wanted Qrow to leave, and they just kept fighting. I just wanted them to stop. I wanted us to be a family again, and Qrow...T-Tai isn't my real dad...Qrow is...m-mum lied, Qrow lied, Tai lied, even _Raven_ lied to me! They all lied and I didn't know what to do so I ran, and it was cold, and I forgot my scroll so I came here and Yang is probably really worried about me a-and…" Ruby choked a sob, pulling the blanket over her head.

Ren and Jaune were shellshocked to say the least, exchanging a look. Ren wrapped an arm around Ruby's quivering form. "Do you want me to call Yang, let her know you're here?" He asked. Ruby leaned into Ren's warmth, her head nodding beneath the blanket. "Okay, Jaune, can you run the shower?" Jaune nodded, running off. "Ruby, take a shower. It'll warm you up and calm you down, okay?"

"M'kay." Ruby agreed.

"Alright." Ren stood. Ruby emerged from her blanket, wearing it like a hood as she slowly followed Jaune down the hall to the bathroom. Sighing, Ren retrieved his scroll and pulled up his contacts, tapping Yang's name and waiting for her to answer the phone. "Yang, yes, Ruby's here...she's as fine as she can be...she's having a shower...yes, of course, see you soon."


	74. Fallout

Chapter 74

Yang paced in the lounge, scroll to her ear. "...I'll be right over." She tapped the screen then slipped the scroll into her pocket. "Alright, that was Ren, Ruby's at his place. Let's get over there." Yang headed for the door.

"Shouldn't you tell Summer?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang glared at her. "Why would I do that?"

"Ruby is her daughter." Pyrrha noted.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Ruby doesn't want to see her right now." Yang growled. "I certainly don't."

"Okay but...no, you're right." Pyrrha sighed. She took a step toward the door but hesitated, allowing Weiss and Blake to pass her. As Yang, Weiss and Blake grabbed their coats, Pyrrha stood at the threshold of the kitchen.

"Move it Pyr." Yang insisted. "No time to waste."

Pyrrha looked back over her shoulder, at Summer - still sobbing before the shattered table - and Winter - doing her best to soothe Summer. "I'm...not going."

"Uh...I'll go get Ruby a change of clothes." Blake absented herself from what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Yang demanded.

"I'm going to stay here...in case...so things don't get even crazier here." Pyrrha struggled. "I don't want anything else to happen."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself." She grabbed her keys and rushed out the door.

After standing there for a few moments, Pyrrha turned around, and moved to Winter and Summer. "Why didn't you go with them?" Winter asked.

"I thought I'd stay here to help out." Pyrrha replied.

"I don't deserve your help." Summer sniffled. "I hurt everyone who ever loved me."

Pyrrha carefully chose her words. "That may be, but that doesn't detract from the kindness you've shown me. You would not abandon me, and I will not abandon you. I care for you Summer." Summer slumped in the chair. "We should move to the lounge...where it's more comfortable." She eyed the shattered remains of the dining table.

"Good idea." Winter agreed. "Come on Sum." With a gentle pull she coaxed Summer from her chair, guiding her to a couch in the living room. Summer sat in the middle of the couch, hunched forward, still covering her face with her hands. Winter sat beside her, attempting to get close, but Summer resisted. Pyrrha sat across from the pair, and there they remained for some time, as Summer's sobs and hitches transformed into sniffles and sighs.

"Summer, do you want anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Summer shook her head, looking at the floor.

Pyrrha and Winter shared a glance. "Summer, why don't I make us tea?" Winter suggested. Summer did not respond, but that was not about to stop Winter. "Pyrrha, would you like a cup as well?"

"That would be wonderful." Pyrrha nodded.

"Alright, Summer, I'll be right back." Winter promised. She stood and headed into the kitchen.

Pyrrha and Summer sat in silence for a time. "I'm sorry." Summer finally spoke up. "I'm sure you're disappointed that I'm not the person you thought I was. I'm sorry for letting you down...letting everyone down…"

"It isn't…" Pyrrha started before pausing. "I know it doesn't look good for you, and a lie like this is...shocking, to say the least, but I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Reasons...all I have are excuses." Summer sighed.

"Reasons, excuses, I'd like to hear them all the same." Pyrrha encouraged. "I want to understand your point of view."

Summer leaned back, sinking into the couch. "Do you really?" She asked. Pyrrha nodded. "Fine." She still refused to make eye contact. "When I found out I was pregnant I...I panicked. I knew Qrow was the father and...I knew I didn't really love him. I loved Tai. If he found out the child wasn't his...I didn't want to break up the family we'd built for Yang...I didn't want to lose the love of my life.

"Qrow panicked as much as I did, he didn't want this. He knew what it would do and he wasn't ready to be a father. So I thought, what if I just told Tai the child was his? He loved being a father, a-and maybe he'd finally commit to us. So I said so and Qrow...he did what I told him to do." Summer stared blankly at the floor, her voice carrying barely any emotion. "Tai was simple to fool. He hated using protection, we were always in charge of it. One lapse had brought us Yang...so another brought us Ruby.

"It all worked out. Tai proposed, we got married, and when Ruby was born, the only trait she shared with Qrow was her black hair. I cried the first time I held her, not just because she was here, in my arms, my own baby girl, but when she opened her eyes they were _silver_. Everything was okay, nothing had gone wrong, everything was _perfect_...but Qrow...he couldn't take it anymore. I'd already been pushing him further away, but seeing Ruby just...broke something in him. So he ran, joined the army, went from drinking to a drunk, and whenever he came back on leave I kept trying to push him away. But it didn't work, he was Ruby's _Uncle Qrow_ , and they loved each other, and that terrified me, because if Ruby loved Qrow...he'd want to tell the truth.

"It all came to a head when Tai and Qrow got into a fight, about Qrow's drinking of all things. Tai didn't want _his_ kids exposed to it, and that was what broke Qrow...when Tai came home, he wasn't even angry anymore...just...broken. He listened to what I had to say and...that was that, our marriage was dead. It took a while for it all to fall apart entirely, Tai started drinking too, he grew angry and spiteful, but I didn't do anything until he hit Yang...it was enough to convince myself that he was in the wrong, he was the bad guy. He and Qrow, they'd destroyed everything, and Raven turned on them too, because just like Qrow, she _loved_ me, and I _used_ that against her, because that's what I thought I needed to do...and it worked. Tai and Qrow were gone. Everything was alright again, even if it wasn't. It never really had been.

"Now the truth's out...Ruby hates me, Yang hates me, Raven hates me...it's all gone, everything, and it's my fault. From the start it was always my fault, always me wanting what I shouldn't have and didn't deserve. I should never have lied. I should have let Tai go, let Qrow be the father he deserved to be…" Summer descended into sobs once more. "I knew this would happen...I just hoped it wouldn't be until Ruby and Yang didn't need me anymore...then it wouldn't matter if they hated me." Summer hiccoughed. "Maybe they don't need me...maybe it's better they don't have me…"

"Summer…" Pyrrha started, but failed to finish her thought.

Winter emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a pair of mugs on it. She placed the tray on the coffee table, then handed one mug to Summer. Pyrrha took the other. Winter looked up at Pyrrha expectantly. Pyrrha could only frown and shake her head.

* * *

Yang barely spared the time to call Qrow, calling on her way out to the car before bundling in with Blake and Weiss. It irked Yang that Pyrrha had decided against going with her, that she was staying with Summer instead of following her, but she could see the worry in Pyrrha's eyes, she was genuinely afraid something bad might happen. Yang tried not to think about what, but she could easily guess.

In spite of Weiss' protests, Yang sped most of the way to the Valkyries', at times even skidding in the snow. It took a shoulder of sharp nails and stern words from Blake to get Yang to calm down. Crashing on the way would only make things worse. Still, they made it there in relatively good time, spotting Ruby's scooter already gathering a blanket of snow in the parking lot, and rushing into the apartment building. Ren opened the door hardly more than a second after the first knock, and they strode in.

"Where is she?" Yang asked.

"With Jaune." Ren replied. "He's keeping her distracted."

"Okay." Yang headed down the hall, but stopped short, turning to Blake and Weiss. "I need to speak with her alone first, please."

Weiss deflated and Blake almost objected, but closed her mouth with a grimace, nodding. "Fine." Blake bit out, turning to sit on the couch instead. Yang shared a look with Weiss before turning away and heading down the hall.

Jaune's room was obvious, the only open door. Entering, Yang found Jaune turned towards her, Ruby sitting at the desk, headphones on, staring at the computer screen. Jaune offered a smile as he walked past her, closing the door behind him. It was just Yang and Ruby. "Maybe I should build a PC." Ruby thought aloud as Yang approached, though Ruby assumed she was Jaune. "I use my laptop more than my console anyway, and I'm getting tired of all the judder."

"Make a list, I'll ask Winter to help out." Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby from behind.

Ruby gasped and looked up. "Yang!" She jumped up, taking off the headphones and leaping into Yang's arms.

"Ruby." Yang whispered, stepping back until her legs hit Jaune's bed, falling back to sit on the mattress. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You scared the shit out of me!" She clutched Ruby just as desperately close.

" _I'm so sorry Yang_ _._ " Ruby whined. "I panicked and dropped my scroll and...a-and…" Ruby croaked, whimpering into Yang's shoulder.

Yang choked back tears of her own, rubbing soothing circles into her sister's back. "I know, it's okay, you're here, you're safe, I've got you, you're okay." She chanted.

Ruby shuddered with little sobs. "Yang...I don't know what to do...this is just...m-mum lied Yang, she never lies to us, but she's been...p-please tell me you didn't know."

"No Ruby, I promise, I promise I didn't know." Yang insisted. "I would never keep something like this from you. I'd never risk hurting you like this."

"Okay...okay...because you're the only family I have left that hasn't been lying to me." Ruby nodded. "You're the only one I can trust Yang, my...w-well, I guess you're not my sister...just another lie we were told."

"It doesn't matter Ruby." Yang soothed. "I'll always love you the same."

"I know...you'll always be my big sis." Ruby sniffled.

"And hey, there's kinda' a silver lining to this." Yang suggested.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby pulled away to see Yang's shaky grin.

"Yeah, we don't have to feel so bad about what we did anymore." Yang laughed uneasily. "It's not like people care about cousins kissing, eh?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Ruby burst into tearful laughter. "Too soon Yang!"

"Never too soon...hey, look at me." Yang cupped Ruby's face, thumbing away her tears as silver met lilac. "I love you Ruby. I'll always love you, doesn't matter if we're sisters or cousins or if I'm some genie from a bottle dad found. I'm your family, I love you, I'll always love you, and if everything about this family changes _that_ won't. Nothing comes before you, I will always be here for you, you are my everything Ruby, you always have, and you always will."

Yang felt fresh tears running down her cheeks, as well as Ruby's. Instead of wiping them, she leaned forward to gently kiss each cheek, resting her forehead against her sister's, and letting them sit in silence. Slowly, Ruby calmed, her hitches dying down, and her heartbeat steadying. Sudden movement saw Ruby climb into Yang's lap, straddling her legs, moving as close as physically possible, their faces barely an inch from each other.

"I told Blake, and Weiss." Ruby confessed.

"I know, Weiss told me this morning." Yang said.

"Oh...does Pyrrha know?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet...but I'll tell her soon." Yang replied. "If the others know, it's only fair."

"Hmm...good." Ruby hummed.

"You know...Weiss said something interesting when we talked." Yang noted.

"Hmm, what?" Ruby asked.

"If we wished to... _express our love_...she wouldn't object." Yang answered.

"Wow... _Weiss_ said that?" Ruby pressed.

"Yup." Yang nodded, grinning.

Ruby could not resist smiling herself. "Hmm...I could really use some love right now Yang."

"Of course...anything for you Ruby." Yang responded. And with that, Yang and Ruby's lips met in a kiss, gentle, slow and loving. The day's emotional and physical stress melted away, replaced entirely by each other, and the love they shared in this moment, until they parted, breathless and flushed.

"I miss that." Ruby whispered, dazed.

"Me too…" Yang replied, equally stricken. She lay back, Ruby falling along with her, shifting to snuggle into her side. They lie there, basking in silence. "We have to deal with this soon."

"I know." Ruby sighed.

"Blake and Weiss are waiting." Yang noted. "I asked for some time alone first, and...Qrow, I told him we found you, but I didn't know if you wanted him to come, so I told him not to yet."

"I...I need to talk to him." Ruby stated.

"You don't have to." Yang suggested.

"I know...but I need to." Ruby insisted. "He...he was hurt too...it's not his fault."

"Ruby...fine…" Yang trailed off.

"Fine?" Ruby asked.

"Fine...do you want me to get Blake and Weiss?" Yang asked. "I can give him a call while they're talking with you."

"Yeah...but can we wait for a bit?" Ruby requested. "I don't wanna' talk about anything for a while, can we just stay like this?"

"Sure." Yang pulled Ruby closer. "We can do that."

* * *

Blake stood as soon as Yang left Jaune's room, waiting impatiently for the go ahead, Weiss' hand clasped firmly in her own. "She's okay, for now." Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. "She needs you. She's gonna' need you a lot."

With a nod, Blake strode past Yang in a hurry, hardly noticing Weiss halt before Yang, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What about you?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be fine." Yang replied. "Ruby needs you. I have to call Qrow." Yang grimaced at the name, then sighed again, this time rubbing the tears threatening to well in her eyes, but metal made for a poor tissue.

"Yang...here." Weiss offered.

Yang opened her eyes to see a handkerchief, and she grinned, accepting the cloth. "Figures you'd have one of these...thanks Weiss." She dabbed at her eyes.

"We're sisters Yang." Weiss smiled. "And I'm here for you."

Yang offered a shaky smile in return, offering the handkerchief back. Weiss just shook her head, patting Yang on the shoulder and heading after Blake down the hall. Silently, Yang thanked the Maidens Ruby found such wonderful women in her life. She wished Pyrrha were here.

* * *

" _Ruby_." Blake hurried into the room and fell to her knees before Ruby, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey Blakey, sorry if I worried you." Ruby apologized, threading her fingers into Blake's hair soothingly.

"Please don't do that again." Blake begged.

"I know, I won't...where's Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...talking to Yang." Blake pulled back, not letting go, but enough to meet Ruby's gaze.

"Oh, uh, Yang knows by the way, that you know, about me and her, heh." Ruby noted.

"That's...not really what I'm worried about Ruby." Blake laughed, moving a hand to cup Ruby's cheek. She gladly leaned down to meet Blake in a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I don't wanna' think about that yet, okay?" Ruby admitted.

"Okay, alright...is there anything you do wanna' talk about?" Blake asked.

"I uh...I made out with Yang." Ruby confessed shyly. Blake looked surprised. "Was that okay?"

"Pfft, sure." Blake chuckled. "I think in this trying time I can give you a pass on making out with your hot...cousin?"

"Hmm...she'll always be my big sis." Ruby declared.

"I know...Weiss!" Blake exclaimed as her other partner entered the room, taking a seat beside Ruby, laying a hand at the small of her back.

"Ruby…" Weiss planted a kiss on her cheek, holding Ruby's scroll in her free hand. "Please try harder to keep track of this."

"Thanks Weiss, I will, I'm sorry." Ruby accepted the device, turning to peck Weiss on the lips.

"Don't be sorry, be safe." Weiss wrapped Ruby in a hug from the side. "Come to us next time."

"I will, I promise." Ruby nodded.

"You'd better, or I'll chain you to a post and feed you nothing but bread and water as punishment." Weiss threatened.

" _Nuuuuu_." Ruby whined as Blake and Weiss laughed.

* * *

When Qrow arrived, Yang answered the door. He smiled weakly, bracing for the worst, but instead Yang matched his smile, equally weary. "Hey Qrow." Stepping aside, she beckoned him in.

"Hey firecracker." Qrow greeted, obliging. A crinkling alerted Yang to the large paper bag in his hand.

"Seriously?" Yang scoffed, closing the door.

"I wasn't sure if I was getting dinner." Qrow snarked, holding the bag open for her to look in. At least six cheeseburgers were squashed in with several large fries.

Yang took a cup of fries with a chuckle. "Ren and Jaune are cooking, but everyone here eats like a black hole anyway. Nora will probably want some."

"Sweet." Qrow dropped the bag on the coffee table, and Yang flopped back onto the couch. "Where's Ruby?"

"Jaune's room." Yang replied. "Blake and Weiss are with her."

"Ah…" Qrow said.

"Maybe give them a little more time alone." Yang suggested.

"Yeah...sure…" Qrow sighed loudly as he sat beside Yang.

The television was on, but muted, some Solstice celebration being aired. Yang stared blankly at the screen, eating fries one at a time robotically. It was good practice for her prosthetic. She did not fumble once. "I've been thinking...about all the shit in the past that makes sense in retrospect."

"Yeah?" Qrow asked.

"It's kinda' funny really, I hit the nail on the head so fucking hard." Yang sighed. "When Tai lost it, he'd been riding my ass about coming home late again, and I say to him, 'You've got another daughter don't you? Go bother her!'" Yang waved a fry in the air for emphasis before popping it in her mouth. "Who'd have fucking thought." She scoffed.

"He told me about that." Qrow noted.

"Yeah, figured...bet he felt like shit, lost one daughter, then punched another, and honestly I deserved it, I was a little shit." Yang admitted.

"No one deserves to be hit." Qrow declared.

"Bullshit Qrow, sometimes people need some sense knocked into them." Yang suggested. "Sometimes people need more than that, otherwise we wouldn't need the military."

"That's different Yang." Qrow insisted.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that I came so fucking close to knowing the truth." Yang continued. "Maybe if I hadn't laid him out, he'd have just told us then and there. We'd have dealt with this ages ago, and not now, not on Solstice, not when everything seems like it's going good for all of us."

"I'm sorry Yang." Qrow apologized.

"What?" Yang asked. "For lying to Ruby? I'm not the one who needs an apology, but for telling the truth? Fuck no, it needed to happen, better late than never, and better now than years down the line when Tai got hit by a car or something and we're dealing with death both in and of the family."

"Yang…" Qrow sighed, rubbing his brow. "Don't joke about that."

"I'm not fucking joking." Yang persisted. "What if that's what happened, huh? I just found out my dad wasn't an abusive prick, he was cheated on, then lied to for _thirteen fucking years_ , his entire marriage was a lie!" Yang did not yell, but she was certainly livid, the cup of fries crushed in her pathetic flesh hand. "I don't fucking blame him for drinking. I don't blame him for hitting me. I'm surprised he didn't hit Summer, just tried to drink away his pain instead of ending everything, and he _kept_ lying. He didn't fight, he didn't argue, he didn't pack up and leave. Summer _broke him_ Qrow. She ruined his life, and he's still in Vacuo because of her, and that scares the shit out of me, that I could get a call from you one day, 'Uh, hey Yang, Tai just got run over by a bus, that he stepped in front of, on purpose, because his bitch of an ex wife broke his heart, and oh yeah, Ruby isn't your sister, I'm the real father, surprise!'" Yang shook, hunched over, hands fisted in the air.

Qrow mulled over his words before reaching over, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Your father's fine Yang. Took him, well us more like, a while, but he's gotten better, a lot better. He's got a good job, and a...a girlfriend."

"Pfft, hah, seriously?" Yang snorted, wiping at her eyes as she calmed.

"Yeah, maybe you should ask him about her, when you call him." Qrow suggested.

"When huh?" Yang asked. "Yeah, sure, maybe."

"Think about it." Qrow advised. "Ruby sent him a letter. Maybe he'd appreciate a call from his real daughter too."

"Oh for fucks sake Ruby...that's gonna' _kill_ him." Yang groaned.

"He'll be fine." Qrow disagreed. "Just call him, come on, we've all gotta' do awkward shit that'll end up emotional. I'm about to reconnect with my daughter after being her uncle all her life. At least there's no lies between you two."


	75. Daughter

Chapter 75

Qrow made his way down the hall, second door on the left Yang had told him, of course it was closed. He would have to purposefully intrude on a safe space to start with. Heaving a sigh, he knocked twice. "Yes?" Weiss' muffled voice snipped from within.

"It's Qrow." He replied. Met with silence, all he could do was wait.

"Come in." Ruby's voice softly replied.

Qrow felt a pang in his heart. She sounded tired, drained. It pained him to hear it, and things would probably only get worse. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in, shutting it gently behind him. Ruby sat on Jaune's bed, Blake and Weiss flanking her, an arm wrapped around each of Ruby's, who clenched their hands like lifelines. At this point, they probably were. "Hey kiddo, Blake, Weiss." Qrow greeted.

Ruby managed a small smile, but it was just as tired as her voice. Weiss and Blake nodded, the latter indicating the desk chair across from them, which Qrow sat in and waited. Weiss seemed impassive, regarding him with an icy stare. Blake wore a small frown, her golden eyes burning. It reminded him of Raven. Ruby looked warn down, eyes red and bloodshot. That hurt even more. "What happens now?" Ruby finally asked, voice muted and strained.

"Well Ruby...I don't know." Qrow admitted. "It's really up to you. What do you want to happen?"

"What I've always wanted...I wanted to be a family again...and I still do." Ruby's voice strengthened, if only for a moment, but it was enough to make Qrow smile.

"Was this it?" Weiss interrogated. "No more secrets?"

"Nothing comes to mind." Qrow replied. "As far as I'm concerned, it's always been the one thing. You'll have to ask Summer."

"I guess so...Blake, Weiss, can I have a minute?" Ruby requested.

"Of course." Weiss agreed.

"Take your time." Blake added. "We'll keep Yang company."

"Thank you." Ruby pecked Blake on the lips with a smile, before turning to Weiss to do the same. "I love you."

"We love you too." Weiss whispered before standing. Blake followed as she left the room.

When the door shut again, Ruby clasped her hands together, staring at the door. "You were in love with mom?"

"I was." Qrow answered.. "We all were. But Summer was in love with Tai."

"But she...she slept with you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah...she...wasn't in a good place." Qrow sighed.

"You don't have to defend her Qrow." Ruby noted.

"I know, but it takes two to tango, and when push came to shove, I didn't say no." Qrow insisted. "Things seemed bad for Summer and Tai, and Summer came onto me for...whatever reason, and I just...I didn't want to say no. So I didn't."

"And here I am." Ruby said.

"And here you are." Qrow nodded.

"So I was a mistake." Ruby suggested.

"No." Qrow snapped.

"How?" Ruby pressed.

"Because I say so." Qrow replied. "Sleeping with Summer was a mistake, going along with the lie was a mistake, telling the truth the way I did was a mistake. _You_ _?_ You're not a mistake Ruby. You were worth all that, even if I fucked everything else up royally. Even if I was only ever uncle to you. It was all worth it because you are not a mistake. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. That's a fact, and I'll...I'll fight anyone who says a word against you." Qrow swallowed, his voice thick, tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

" _What_ …" Ruby croaked, swallowing herself, eyes teary. "What do you want Qrow?"

"I want what you want Ruby." Qrow answered.

"No, that's not what you want to want." Ruby shook her head. "That's selfless. Be selfish. What do you _want_ Qrow? If you could have one thing come from all this, what would it be?" Her voice wavered, but her gaze was strong, those beautiful silver eyes boring into his heart more deeply than Summer ever had before her.

"I want to hold my daughter, not my niece." Qrow barely got the words out before Ruby slammed into him, scrawny arms squeezing him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Like father like d-daughter huh?" Ruby said thickly through tears.

Qrow laughed breathlessly, squeezing her back. "Yeah, chip of the old block." He half sobbed, half laughed, Ruby joining him.

"A-all these years and...it's gonna' be so weird not calling you Uncle Qrow anymore." Ruby grinned.

"Yeah, _Daddy Qrow_ doesn't have the same ring to it." Qrow joked.

"Daddy, Dad, that's gonna' take a lot of getting used to." Ruby admitted.

"You're not gonna' stop calling Tai dad are you?" Qrow asked.

"No...no I won't." Ruby replied. "He's not my father, but he'll always be my dad. He...he doesn't hate me does he?"

"No, God no Ruby." Qrow insisted. "He loves you so much. He just...he couldn't deal with it. It wrecked his head to think about."

"I just wanted him to talk to me." Ruby sighed.

"So did he, but it took him so long to get back on his feet, he just couldn't handle lying to your face." Qrow explained.

"And you could?" Ruby pulled away, enough to look Qrow in the eye, but not to let go.

Qrow sighed. "I can't excuse it away Ruby. I didn't want to screw things up harder. I didn't know what would happen if I told the truth. At least with the lie, Summer couldn't force me away entirely. I could still try and be there for you. It was a shit situation, and none of us handled it right. And I'm sorry."

Ruby nodded sadly, managing a small smile. She took Qrow's hands in her own. "It hurts Qrow, being lied to, but I understand. You've always tried your best for me, even with Summer forcing you away. Even when things kept going wrong you never gave up. You were always there for me." She smiled a larger, more genuine smile. "I forgive you Qrow. I wanna' start making up for all the days we lost, all the times I called you uncle instead of dad, every day Summer made you lie to me. We'll take them back, one by one, eh?"

Qrow smiled. "There's nothing I want more in the world Ruby."

* * *

Frightened by the shouting, Zwei had hidden under the couch. Once Summer had calmed down, Winter coaxed out the still anxious animal. It seemed he was no longer in the mood to play, and his adorable puppy yawns indicated he was tired. Winter set out the dog bed Qrow had provided, and Zwei dutifully climbed in, quickly falling asleep. After that, silence reigned supreme in the Rose household. Until it did not.

"I feel sick." Summer suddenly stood, hurrying from the lounge. Winter and Pyrrha exchanged a worried glance, before quickly setting their cups down and following her. Summer fumbled with the bathroom door handle, barely twisting it open before slamming her hand over her mouth, scrambling to the toilet bowl just in time for her lunch to make an untimely reappearance.

Winter entered the bathroom to see Summer clutching the rim of the bowl desperately, hacking and coughing, gasping for breath. Pausing to shoot Pyrrha a glance, Winter noted the look of helplessness on her face and tried to counter it with a smile. "I can handle this." She promised softly, not that Summer could hear her over the retching. Pyrrha hesitated but nodded, so Winter shut the door and moved to kneel beside Summer.

" _I-I'm sor-_ " Summer's apology was interrupted by another heave. Her stomach seemed to have emptied, as barely a trickle came from her mouth.

Winter shushed and lay a hand on Summer's back, rubbing soothingly. "It's okay. You're under a lot of stress." She made to stand, and Summer's hand shot out, latching onto her shirt, forcing her to pause.

" _Please don't...don't leave, please don't leave me please…_ " Summer begged before another dry heave wracked her body, forcing another pained sob from her throat.

Winter's heart ached for her love, and she took the clinging hand in her own, planting a kiss on its back. "I'm not leaving you Summer." She vowed. "I promise you that." Summer seemed to deflate, some of the tension leaving her body as she whimpered and hitched. "I am however getting you a towel, and a glass of water."

Summer's hands went limp, and she bobbed her head. "Mmkay." Her nasally voice echoed from the bowl.

Standing, Winter made her way to the vanity, opening its doors to find a pile of folded hand towels, but unfortunately no cups. Still, she took one of the towels and dropped it in the sink, turning on the faucet and moving to the door. Pyrrha stood frozen mid pace, scroll in her had, biting her thumbnail. "Could you bring a glass of water please?" Winter requested. Pyrrha nodded, hurrying off to the kitchen, and hurrying back almost as fast, a mug of water in hand. "Thank you, and Pyrrha." Pyrrha met Winter's gaze with an arched brow. "We're going to get through this, I promise."

Pyrrha managed a weak smile, which Winter returned, before closing the door once more. Shutting off the faucet and wringing out the towel, she returned to Summer's side. She had pulled herself into a more comfortable position by the toilet, hunched over it fearfully. Winter held out the towel, and Summer gratefully took it, wiping her mouth and nose, and her left hand, which had caught some of her initial outburst.

"Thank you." Summer whispered, meeting Winter's gaze with yet another weak smile.

Winter held out the mug. "You're welcome, now rinse." She commanded. Summer obeyed, taking the mug, sipping from it, and swishing it around her mouth before spitting into the bowl. She repeated this several times, before swallowing the last of the liquid and sighing. "How do you feel?"

"Better, a-a bit...it's just…" Summer slumped to the side, leaning against the wall beside Winter, pushing the mug and towel away. "I don't know what to do. I've never been good at...anything. Winter, I've just tried, and tried and tried and no matter how much I fail everything just kept working out, but I don't know what to even _try_ to do here!" She hyperventilated, hiding her face in her hands. She felt Winter's arms wrap their way around her stomach, and a kiss planted on her shoulder.

"Breath, slowly, in." Winter inhaled audibly, and Summer imitated her. "And out." Winter exhaled, Summer's own breath much shakier. But it seemed to have some effect.

"I don't know what's going to happen Winter." Summer continued. "I'm scared."

"I know." Winter said.

"I just...Ruby was so hurt, and Yang was so angry, and I thought she was gonna' hit me, but she didn't and she should have because I deserve it, but she didn't and she's gonna' come back and yell at me and I don't wanna' go through that." Summer rambled. "I've lost them Winter. I've lost my baby girls. They hate me and it's all my fault."

"You haven't lost them Summer." Winter encouraged. "And they don't hate you, even if they say so. They love you too much for that. Things are just going to be difficult for a while."

"Things have always been difficult." Summer sighed. "At least before I had my daughters to support me, even if it was because of my lies."

"You still have Pyrrha, and you still have me." Winter noted.

"I lied to you too." Summer said.

"And I forgive you." Winter responded.

"I don't deserve it." Summer insisted.

"I don't give a damn what you do and don't deserve." Winter countered. "I love you, and if I say I forgive you, I forgive you, and that's that." Winter shook Summer for emphasis, pulling her closer against her chest.

"I love you too Winter, with all my heart." Summer declared.

"I know sweetie." Winter kissed Summer's cheek. "I know."

They sat there for a time, basking in the brief peace afforded them, uncomfortable as it may be against the cold bathroom tiles. Eventually, Summer shifted uncomfortably. "Winter, I really need to use the toilet."

"Hmm." Winter grunted, standing alongside Summer.

"Alone." Summer insisted. Winter sighed, reluctant to leave her lover emotional and alone. "Winter...I promise, if you leave me alone, I will come out of this room healthy and unscathed...or at least unscathed." Summer managed a slightly stronger smile this time, which Winter reciprocated.

"Fine, I'll go keep Pyrrha company." Winter agreed. "And brush your teeth." She said over her shoulder as she turned and opened the door.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Pfft, yes mom."

* * *

Nora woke up with a groan. She had to go to the bathroom...again. As her pregnancy progressed, her bladder's capacity shrunk, leading to ever more frequent trips to empty it. It was worst when she was just trying to sleep. Nora was rarely able to get more than an hour or two of sleep before being forced to answer nature's call. She rolled out of bed and onto her feet, then shambled into the adjacent bathroom. As she sat on the toilet, she noticed a smell. Not a typical bathroom smell, no, it was coming from elsewhere in the apartment. There was no mistaking it.

Food. And not just any food, but fast food. Just a whiff was enough to make Nora's stomach grumble. She quickly finished up, flushed and washed her hands before rushing out into the hallway. She made her way to the living room, only to stumble upon some unexpected guests. Yang, Blake and Weiss were arrayed on the couch. The bag of food that had lured her was on the coffee table in front of them. Blake and Weiss were picking at a cup of fries while Yang chomped on a cheeseburger.

"Uh...what are you guys doing here?" Nora asked.

The trio on the couch turned their attention to the new arrival. "Oh...hey Nora." Yang greeted shakily. "What are you doing up?"

"I smelled the food." Nora replied. "I guess you guys brought it?"

"No, Qrow brought it." Yang corrected.

"What's he doing here?" Nora asked.

"After you left the party, things got...tense." Weiss started. "There was an argument and...maybe it would be best for Yang to take over."

"Fine." Yang sighed. "Nora, maybe sit down."

"Oh my God, did someone die?" Nora gasped.

"No, no, it's not quite that bad." Yang shook her head. Nora took Yang's advice and sat in a chair across from the couch. "Though that might be easier to deal with. Thing is...Qrow got into an argument with Summer and Raven and well...it turns out Qrow is Ruby's father."

"What?!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's not it." Yang continued. "It wasn't his idea to lie about it either. It was Summer's. She decided to tell Tai the kid was his so he would marry her. She took advantage of Qrow while he was vulnerable, tricked my dad, spent years lying to Ruby...she destroyed my family." Yang's volume had been rising as her anger built, but she took a moment to calm down before continuing. Nora could do nothing but stare in disbelief. "When Ruby found out...she freaked, rode her scooter through the snow to here. She's still here, talking to Qrow in Jaune's room."

"Where's everyone else?" Nora asked.

"Summer's back home with Winter and Pyrrha." Yang replied.

"Is Summer okay?" Nora pressed.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care." Yang growled.

"I...I uh…" Nora stammered. "I have to make a call." Nora stood and returned to her room to retrieve her scroll. She had to know if Summer was okay. Even though Summer had done something terrible, she had still been a mother to Nora, Mama Rose, and nothing would ever change that. Nora went through her list of contacts, finding Summer, but paused. She was afraid to call her directly. What if something she said made things worse? No. She slid her finger across the screen until another name appeared. She would call Pyrrha instead. Pyrrha would be able to tell her what she needed to know.

Nora tapped her scroll to call Pyrrha. "Hello?" Pyrrha answered after a pair of rings.

"Hey Pyrrha." Nora responded. She wandered out of her room, slipping into the one next door, the room filled with her stuffed animals. "I uh...how are you?"

"I'm...alright." Pyrrha lied.

"Yang told me what happened." Nora noted. She climbed onto the bed with the stuffed toys, snuggling into the softness. It was what she did when feeling nervous or down, and this certainly qualified as one of those times. "I...wanted to make sure Summer's okay."

"Oh..she's...been better." Pyrrha struggled. "She's...feeling ill."

"Is she...she's going to be alright, isn't she?" Nora pressed.

Pyrrha did not answer immediately. "I...I don't know." She admitted. "Winter and I are doing our best but...she's not...hold on." Nora could hear Winter's voice in the background, but could not make out the words.

"Did something happen?" Nora asked.

"No, no, I just have to get something." Pyrrha answered. "Summer threw up, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Nora breathed a sigh of relief. "Should I...maybe if...is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." Pyrrha replied. "I've never seen Summer like this." She hesitated. "But don't worry, I'm sure she'll get through it with Winter's help. Ruby and Yang will forgive her eventually, then everything will be fine."

"What if they don't?" Nora pressed.

Pyrrha had no real answer. "I'm sure they will." She finally said. "Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Nora declared. "I just...tell Mama Rose I love her."

"I will." Pyrrha promised.

"Thanks." Nora responded. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Pyrrha hung up.

Nora tapped her scroll and let it slip from her hand. It had been such a great day, a happy day, and now it had all gone wrong. Her family was hurting, and that meant Nora was hurting too. She pressed herself into the heap of stuffed animals, hoping that immersing herself in their softness would drive away the feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. It did not work.


	76. Burden

Chapter 76

Glynda awoke to her traditional post-Solstice headache. The holiday allowed Glynda to let herself go among family, ever since joining the family at least. Before then it was quite lonely, empty house, empty bed, empty heart. It was times like those when she regretted leaving her own family the way she had. But then she had met Raven, and the rest was history. She felt for her lover's familiar presence, but found herself wanting. Opening her eyes she found the other side of the bed empty. It was not entirely unusual. Raven had a newfound habit of making an early breakfast for Glynda. Her time under Winter had done wonders for her internal clock. But this was no ordinary morning, and Raven would have slept in.

Slipping out of bed, Glynda paused to rub her temples. Though not her worst hangover, an ache was an ache, and Glynda could not sleep this one away. Looking to her bedside table she found a glass of water and two painkillers arrayed for her. Good, that meant Raven had at least been present at some point. Glynda's memory ended sometime around Qrow gifting her a frighteningly expensive vintage wine, and the rest was mostly a hazy blur. Downing the two pills and the entire glass of water, Glynda's first priority was the bathroom. Evidently she had not gone when she arrived home. Afterward she donned her thickest dressing gown and headed to the kitchen, finding it disappointingly and concerningly empty. Raven was not there, she was not on the couch either, but her car was in the driveway...did something happen?

If so, there was only one place Raven would be. The garage was a separate structure from the house, and was rarely used by Glynda, really only to store the odd thing she could not find a place for or did not want in the house at all. When Raven moved in, her possessions has been quite limited, and she had lived out of a large duffel bag, but with time and a steady job, she slowly approached a normal level of both useful items and useless junk. The most prized ended up in the garage, half of which had been converted into a miniature dojo. This was Raven's safe haven. When she desired isolation, to workout in peace or just vent, she would go there. Glynda had only visited a few times, and on each occasion it seemed more elaborate, gaining more drapery, its own television, and a sound system, in addition to all the weights and punching bags.

This was the first time Glynda would enter without knowing why Raven was within, and the closer she got to the door, the more that concerned her. First she knocked, softly, waiting for a time with no response. Then she knocked again, firmly this time. Still no response. With a sigh, she cursed herself, grasping the handle and opening the door. It was dark inside, the lightswitch off to the left, a quick fumble illuminating the area. Glynda froze.

Mirror shards lay strewn about the ground, remnants of an impulse purchase for which Glynda had never found a place. Its frame lay empty on the ground. Several weights were strewn about, one of which was imbedded in the drywall. Several other items had been demolished, an old desk, a vase she did not remember either of them purchasing, and...a painting that Summer had gifted her. That did not bode well.

Raven herself was curled up in the corner, long black hair obscuring her face. Glynda could not tell if she was asleep. "Raven?" Glynda called, shutting the door and approaching. Raven flinched, hissing in pain. When Glynda came close she saw why. "Raven, what happened?" Kneeling down, Glynda took a closer look at Raven's arm, which was roughly bandaged and stained with blood.

"Picked a fight with my reflection." Raven whispered.

Glynda sighed, brushing some of the hair from Raven's face, getting her first glimpse of the tired look in her unfocused eyes. "Raven, please."

"Qrow told the truth." Raven revealed.

"Oh." Glynda said.

"It wasn't Qrow's idea." Raven added.

"What, to lie?" Glynda asked.

"All of it, it was Summer." Raven replied. "Qrow was just along for the ride, just like me. I assumed it was Qrow's idea, to lie to Tai, to lie to Ruby. I thought he'd taken advantage of Summer, but it was her, always her, playing us like a fucking fiddle!" Raven choked, sniffling. Glynda could only hold her and listen. "Now Ruby knows and she ran away, and fuck knows what's going on now. I'm just so sick of everything Glynda, always being wrong, always getting hurt for it. Why fucking bother anymore? I shoulda' just bled out."

Glynda scowled, cursing Summer internally. She knew this day would come. She was surprised it took as long as it did. Hell, she was shocked it did not all come out the day Taiyang snapped. She never approved of all the lies, but she understood them. Summer was not malicious, she was a scared girl making stupid decisions, like any other. But lying to Raven? After all the faith, love and trust she had poured into the relationship? This was crossing a line even Glynda could not ignore. But she swallowed her first instinct to snap. Raven was in a precarious place. This needed to be handled with care.

"Raven, please look at me." Glynda plead. Raven's bloodshot crimson gaze flickered toward her. "You, are my world, Raven." Glynda pried Raven's unharmed hand from her leg, holding it in both her own. "From the moment I awake, to the second I fall asleep, you are on my mind, in my heart, and part of my soul." Raven's lip quivered, her eyes watering, and Glynda pressed on. "It hurts more than anything to see you in pain, because it's my pain too. And when you talk about your life like that I…" Glynda's throat closed up, but it was enough.

"I'm sorry Glyn." Raven apologized.

"Don't be sorry, be safe, stay with me." Glynda beseeched. "Talk to me instead of whatever _this_ was." She shook her hand toward the carnage. "How bad is your arm?"

"It's...not great?" Raven grimaced, holding it up only to put it back with a gasp of pain.

"Okay then, let's get you to the emergency room." Glynda sighed, sniffling and pushing herself up, helping Raven up afterward.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm ambidextrous, eh?" Raven chuckled wearily.

"Oh shut up." Glynda scoffed. Raven took a step before stumbling, falling to her knees. "God, are you okay Raven?"

"I uh...think I lost a bit of blood." Raven looked back to where she had curled up. A puddle of crimson stained the floor.

The sight made Glynda's blood run cold. "Raven, sweetie, how long ago did you punch that mirror?"

"Uh...I don't know." Raven replied.

"Oh my God." Glynda groaned.

Raven shrunk. " _I'm sorry_ _._ "

* * *

The night had been uneventful after Nora's call. Winter had assured Pyrrha that Summer would be fine, that given time everything would be fine, that she need only have faith. Faith seemed laughable at this time. Pyrrha had long put faith in Summer as an ideal mother figure, an angel who could do no wrong, who raised two of the most wonderful women she had the pleasure of befriending, one of whom she had fallen in love with. Pyrrha had so very nearly fallen for Summer too, that moment in the forest played over in her head time and again. This woman she adored, she idolized, she loved, whom she had nearly given her heart and soul to, had built her life on a bed of lies.

For a woman who preached honesty, instilled it so deeply in her daughters that it at times manifested as a fault, every lie seemed deeper and more cruel than the last. The only lie Pyrrha had ever known Summer to tell was for Raven's sake, and the fallout had been tame in comparison. She understood, everyone understood, and Raven herself came clean and suffered the consequences. Summer and Tai had also suffered, but less so. The lie was Raven's in Yang's eyes, merely propagated by Summer and Tai. Once her anger died down, and reason came to rule, Yang understood. Her trust, however, remained wounded, her bond with Raven strained near to breaking.

Then came Taiyang's descent, and eventually his breaking point. And now it was revealed why. Summer's greatest lie, and the second in a chain of consequences hit home. Qrow and Tai were ostracised, Summer was bereaved, Ruby was scared and confused. And Yang? She had swallowed her grief to focus on healing her family. Pyrrha never did see her falter. At times she wondered if she had ever allowed herself to grieve. And not, it turned out to have been all Summer's doing. And Summer had no response. She had nearly twenty years to prepare for this moment, and in all that time she had never formed a defense. She allowed herself to break entirely, admitted every fault, and endured the slings and arrows Yang hurled her way.

"Pyrrha?" Yang's voice asked.

Pyrrha jolted from her position in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, staring into her coffee. She looked to Yang, standing in the kitchen doorway, and plastered on a smile. "Hello Yang, would you like some coffee?" She offered to break the tension.

Yang slouched, her own smile faltering. She strode over, and Pyrrha barely had time to put her coffee aside before Yang was hugging her. "I'm sorry for being a bitch yesterday." Yang whispered.

Pyrrha allowed herself a genuine smile, holding Yang back. "You're forgiven, I understand."

"You were just being careful and thoughtful like you always are, and I took it badly." Yang continued. "You deserve better from me."

"Yang, it's okay." Pyrrha planted a reassuring kiss on Yang's neck, and Yang pulled back to return it in full, a long, languid kiss that left Pyrrha no less breathless than the first time. In that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing was going wrong. It was just Pyrrha, kissing the woman she loved most in the world. And then the sound of footsteps broke the peace, and Yang turned to see Winter approaching the doorway, still in her pajamas, much like Pyrrha but looking wide awake.

"Good morning." Winter greeted, turning to open a cupboard, taking two coffee mugs from within.

"Good morning Winter, the kettle is fresh boiled." Pyrrha indicated the kettle beside the sink.

Winter nodded, pulling forth the jars of sugar and coffee to spoon into the mugs. "Thank you Pyrrha. Yang, how are you feeling?" Winter did not look as she asked her question.

"I'm...fine." Yang replied. "Winter, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was pissed."

"Apology accepted." Winter poured hot water into both mugs before turning. "Weiss tells me Ruby and Qrow have reconciled."

"Yeah, they got along about as well as ever." Yang nodded. "It's just...well, Qrow's her dad now, but he's still the same old Uncle Qrow, but happier. He was still asleep when I left, dead to the world. It was fucking weird, he's always slept on a hair trigger."

"And your opinion on this?" Winter turned, taking a sip of her coffee and fixing Yang with a neutral stare.

Yang paused, gathering her thoughts. "No matter how much Summer tried to drive him away, he never gave up. Now I know why. I know why he lied, I know how bad he handled it, I know he's been doing everything he can to make Ruby happy regardless, and yeah, the lying sucks. But out of all the liars, I think Qrow's the one who deserves a break. And Ruby vouches for him, so I vouch for him."

Winter nodded, taking another sip. "I suppose that's fair. I look forward to meeting him properly. But more important is the now."

"Now?" Yang arched her brow, squaring her jaw and leaning against the counter. "Right now I don't wanna' be here." She crossed her arms. "Pyrrha, Ruby can't be around Summer, she's hanging by a thread right now and the only thing keeping her together is being surrounded by people she trusts. And frankly, I don't want to be around Summer either. I came here to pack us some clothes. We're gonna stay at Nora's until Ruby needs to go, and I'll check with the landlord to see if they have anything up for rent." Winter blinked in surprise, and Yang carried on, looking to Pyrrha. "Pyr, I know it's a big step and all, and it's a pretty awful situation to ask in but...will you come with me? When I find somewhere?"

Pyrrha blanked, staring at Yang in shock, but Winter interrupted before she could recover. "Hold a moment." Winter requested, scooping up Summer's mug and striding out of the kitchen.

Yang and Pyrrha stared after her as she hurried down the hall, a door opening and closing, before Yang turned back to Pyrrha. "I know you're worried about Summer, but she's got Winter, at least. Love trumps all it looks like."

"I'm scared for her Yang." Pyrrha noted. "I know she did a great wrong, but what about when Winter leaves?"

"They've got scrolls." Yang shrugged. "They can call each other whenever they want."

"Yang, you of all people should understand how people put on a brave face for that." Pyrrha reminded firmly. Yang looked ready to retort, but Pyrrha leveled her a stern gaze. "I will protect my family Yang, even from themselves." Pyrrha's voice wavered, and Yang's features softened, and she sighed, dropping her arms to take Pyrrha's hands.

"I'm sorry, you're right...we'll...figure something out." Yang sighed. Pyrrha leaned forward, burying her face in Yang's neck, her frazzled blonde locks tickling her brow. A door opened, and hurried, bare footsteps grew louder.

"Yang." Summer called.

Yang stiffened, her hands clenching Pyrrha's, the prosthetic painfully so. "Yang, hand." Pyrrha hissed.

Yang quickly let go, turning with a set jaw to stare down Summer. The woman in question stood in her pajamas, looking far worse for wear than Pyrrha had hoped or expected. " _Summer_." Yang borderline growled.

It seemed this morning Summer was not cowed, instead edging on panic, the shadows beneath her eyes contrasting against her terrified silver iris. "Don't leave, you don't have to." Summer pleaded. "I'll go, this is your home, your house, it's always belonged to you. I a-always meant to, like, as a wedding gift or-or when you started talking about moving out, and here you are and here it is-"

" _Summer!_ " Yang yelled, Summer falling silent with a choked squeak. "I don't want your house. I just want to be away from you."

"Then I'll go away." Summer insisted. "It's not your fault and I won't let my mistakes drive you from your home. It's my responsibility and my burden to bear." She managed to suppress the weakness in her voice, even as her eyes watered.

Yang merely frowned, crossing her arms again. "And where will you go?"

"I-" Summer started.

"With me." Winter suddenly cut in, from her position in the kitchen doorway, still holding both mugs as she stepped up beside Summer.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Wha…" Summer gaped at Winter, who calmly held out Summer's barely touched mug for her to take, sipping at her own.

"Summer, if you allow it, I will bring you to Atlas to live with me." Winter explained. "There is far more than enough room."

"A-Atlas...I...o-okay, Atlas." Summer struggled. "Yang, is that okay?"

Yang glanced at Winter, who arched her brow, tilting her head in insistance. Turning, she next looked to Pyrrha, who swallowed and gave a small nod. "Fine. We'll stay at Nora's until you're ready to leave." Summer sighed, cupping her coffee and bringing it up for a quick sip, her hands shaking. "Pyrrha, do you wanna' stay here or come with?"

"I'll come." Pyrrha nodded, eyes glancing between the other three.

Yang felt a twinge in her heart, seeing Pyrrha so unnerved was concerning. But there was not much to be done, at least, not in present company. She took her hand, gently holding it with her prosthetic, the dull sensation of simulated warmth and pressure reassuring, grounding, to both of them. Pyrrha reached for her mug with her free hand, and allowed Yang to pull her from the room, not giving Summer a second glance. As they disappeared down the hall, Summer sucked in a breath, letting out a sob, the tension in her form breaking, as she turned to Winter, immediately being pulled into a firm embrace.

Winter rubbed Summer's back. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

A gentle shaking of his shoulder interrupted Qrow's slumber. He opened his eyes to see Yang, already a few steps away in a defensive stance. "Expecting an attack?" Qrow asked, smirking. He tried scanning the room, but the morning light blinded him, encouraging him to cover his eyes with his hand.

"You usually freak out when someone wakes you up." Yang noted.

"Well, I haven't slept like that for years." Qrow smiled. "I could threaten you with the TV remote, you know, for old time's sake."

"I'll pass." Yang rolled her eyes.

"So what's up?" Qrow yawned. "Best sleep I've had in a decade."

"Ren made pancakes...and heart shaped waffles." Yang replied. "Get 'em while they're hot."

"Pancakes sound good, pass on the waffles though." Qrow chuckled. "I'm in a committed relationship, wouldn't wanna' give Ren the wrong idea."

"Oh yeah?" Yang asked. "What's her name?"

"Uh...I'll tell ya' later." Qrow deflected. "How's Ruby?"

"Better...I guess." Yang answered. "I mean, it would be hard for her to not be."

"That's good...I hope." Qrow sighed. His eyes were finally adjusted enough to take a good look around, even if things were still a little blurry. The red ponytail swishing around across the room drew his attention. "I guess you went and got Pyrrha. Everything alright back at the house?"

"Summer didn't slit her wrists if that's what you're asking." Yang grumbled.

"I thought I told you not to joke about stuff like that." Qrow admonished.

"Yeah, well...anyway, she's going to Atlas to live with Winter." Yang explained. "That should help."

"Why do I get the feeling we're all going to be booked on the same flight?" Qrow asked. "That'll be a fun one."

"Yep...come on, enough stalling, the food's getting cold." Yang prodded.

Qrow groaned, sitting up. "Yeah, yeah."


	77. Not Great

Chapter 77

Breakfast was more lively than expected. Brave faces were put on by all, and the topics of conversation stayed well away from the previous day's unpleasantness. Even Ruby managed a few genuine smiles, though she was still notably more downcast than usual. At some point before the end of the meal, Nora wandered off to go to the bathroom, but did not come back. It took a little time, but Pyrrha noticed her absence. After her call from the night before, Pyrrha was acutely aware of how hard the situation was hitting Nora. When informed that Summer was heading to Atlas with Winter, Nora looked positively shocked. Now was not the time to leave her alone, even if that seemed to be her desire.

"I'm sorry, Ren, do you know where Nora is?" Pyrrha interrupted a conversation she had not really been paying attention to.

"Oh...she's probably in the toy room." Ren replied, his feigned smile melting away. "That's where she goes when she's...troubled."

"I'll go check on her." Pyrrha volunteered. Ren nodded, and Yang gave a supportive glance. After dropping her plate off at the kitchen sink, Pyrrha headed to the aforementioned toy room. She gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nora asked from within, her voice more subdued than usual.

"Pyrrha." She answered. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, alright." Nora responded.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and opened the door. She was not quite ready for the sight that confronted her. Nora was lying on the bed, surrounded by a terrifying quantity of stuffed animals. The jokes about Nora's collection did not nearly convey its extent. She could see why they made Jaune nervous. They made _her_ nervous. There were literal hundreds. Still, Nora looked comfortable, snuggled in the pile, her slight moves sending some plushies off the edges of the bed and onto the floor, purple dragon hugged tightly to her chest. "Mind if I...join you?" Pyrrha requested nervously.

"Sure, there's plenty of room." Nora replied, plastering on a smile.

Pyrrha made her way over gingerly, careful not to step on any of the fallen toys until she reached a point where they blanketed the floor. She paused at the bedside for a moment, not quite sure how to approach the pile, but eventually decided to just fall into it, quickly sinking into the assemblage of stuffed animals as more spilled off the side. "This is...comfy."

"Yeah, I really love the feeling." Nora agreed.

"Jaune's doll creeps me out a little though." Pyrrha admitted, nodding toward the sex robot, upright and unblinking in a nearby chair.

"Same...maybe it's the eyes." Nora suggested.

"I don't know if it blinking would be better or worse." Pyrrha joked.

"Ooh...there's an idea for a horror movie." Nora grinned, genuinely this time. "Attack of the Killer Sexbot!"

The pair shared a brief chuckle before falling silent. "Nora...are you okay?" Pyrrha finally asked.

"Nope." Nora replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Pyrrha pressed.

"Maybe?" Nora shrugged. "I don't know."

"I know it's hard, it's hard for me too, but we have to believe everything will be alright." Pyrrha encouraged.

"I'm just really nervous, you know?" Nora sighed. "Summer was gonna' help me with the baby. I have _no idea_ what I'm doing. Seriously, everything I do know, I got from her. With her in Atlas…"

"She's just a call away." Pyrrha noted. "I'm sure she'll still do everything she can to help."

"I know, but it's not the same as being there." Nora countered.

"Yang and I will be here for you." Pyrrha offered. "So will Ren and Jaune."

"Yeah, and I really appreciate that." Nora nodded. "I just...that's not the only thing. Summer's like the only mom I ever had. My mom died before I can remember, and my dad...well, the less said about him the better. Ren's parents were nice when they were around, but I wouldn't exactly call them loving...more like friendly. But Summer, she was always there, always loving. I can't believe that all this time she's been lying...I thought she was perfect, an angel."

"I know how you feel...I felt the same way." Pyrrha agreed. "I guess I still do in a way. I know she did a terrible thing, but that doesn't take away from all the good she's done. Does it?"

"I don't know." Nora admitted. "And it's so hard...with everyone taking sides. Yang's so angry, and Ruby's so sad. I feel like it's tearing our big happy family apart. I guess we're not such a big happy family anymore."

"No, I guess not." Pyrrha frowned.

The two sat in silence for some time, contemplating the situation. "Pyrrha?" Nora finally piped up.

"Yes?" Pyrrha responded.

"Do you wanna' hold Chai for a while?" Nora offered, holding out the dragon plushie.

Pyrrha hesitated. "Uh...sure." She took the toy and hugged it to her chest. "I can see why you come here when you're feeling down. It's hard to stay sad in a place like this."

"Yeah, that's the idea but…" Nora trailed off.

"It's not working for you either, is it?" Pyrrha suggested.

Nora heaved a heavy sigh. "Nope."

"Would you like to cuddle?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora hardly hesitated. "Please."

* * *

After breakfast, Qrow took his leave, sharing a long hug with Ruby, promising to be back later. The first stop was his hotel room, a long hot shower and a change of clothes woke him up better than any amount of pancakes could. Refreshed and invigorated, he jumped back into his rental, and headed for his second, and ultimate destination: the home shared by Glynda and Raven.

Yeah, this was going to be rough, but Qrow was determined to see it through. He and Raven had suffered through a lot together, a shitty childhood, delinquent teenage years, and a more than stressful early adulthood. All the way they had stuck together, Qrow had even supported her when she ran away, if only to make sure she was safe. He had been the only one she trusted with her location. And her belongings. That DVD collection was worth its weight in gold to Raven.

The steady destruction of their relationship was one of the more painful things in Qrow's life, somewhere between losing Tai's respect and that stinger to the gut. At least the stinger only had him high as a kite for a few days. Though Raven and Qrow had always been abrasive toward one another, that had not changed the fact that they were siblings, they loved each other, they were all they had until Tai and Summer came along, just them alone against the world. And then Summer tore them apart. Or rather, a series of mistakes and bad fortune led Summer to tear them apart. God this was complex.

He soon found himself pulled up in front of the house, the same house Raven had shared with Glynda for nearly a decade now. Time flies, except not really. He felt far older than thirty eight as he approached the front door, and gently rapped on its surface. Not half a minute later, it was opened, by Glynda. "Qrow?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Hey Glynda, how's it goin'?" He smirked.

Glynda sighed, stepping outside and closing the door over. "Tensely. Raven is not in the best place right now." She said wearily.

Qrow dropped his smirk into a grimace. "What did she do?"

"She punched a mirror." Glynda replied.

"Again?" Qrow asked.

"She's done this before?" Glynda balked.

"Bad habit of hers, and _I_ get the bad luck." Qrow joked. "Was it bad this time?"

"She suffered moderate blood loss, and she's going to have some scars, but at the very least she bandaged herself...before taking a bloody nap." Glynda pinched her brow, screwing her face up in irritation. "Qrow, what the _fuck_ happened?"

"What did Raven say?" Qrow asked.

"That you told the truth, Summer lied, it was all her idea and not yours, and then Ruby ran away." Glynda answered. "Is she okay?"

"Ruby's fine." Qrow nodded. "She ended up at the Valkyries'. Most of us are over there now."

"Good, good...and the two of you are?" Glynda pressed.

"We're okay...as okay as we can be at least." Qrow sighed.

"And what of Summer?" Glynda inquired.

"Yang says Winter's taking care of her." Qrow replied. "Yang nearly laid her out."

"What did she do instead?" Glynda asked.

"Broke the dining table with her prosthetic, hell of a stress test for the new parts." Qrow said.

"That wasn't funny." Glynda admonished.

"Who's laughing?" Qrow blanked. Raven's muffled laughter suddenly sounded from within. Glynda could not help but smile at the sound. "Well at least she is."

"I take it you came here to speak with her?" Glynda suggested.

"If she's up for it." Qrow confirmed.

"At this point I'd wager she'd be up for anything." Glynda chuckled. "Those painkillers have done wonders for her mood."

"Hah, last time she just got drunk, then made me pick all the shards out of her hand with tweezers while she bitched and moaned." Qrow reminisced. "She was never a fan of hospitals."

"Replace bitching and moaning with begging for food and you're on the right track." Glynda opened the door, allowing Qrow inside before shutting it behind him. He did not have to walk far to find his sister, half-splayed on the couch, a large burger held in her unbandaged hand, the other cradled carefully against her stomach. She faced the television, with a glazed over look in her eyes, joyful in their levity, some cartoon anime playing, much to her mirth. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Cheers." Qrow shot a grin at Glynda before entering the room.

At first, Raven did not notice Qrow as he leaned against the back of the couch, observing the kiddy anme that was playing. Then she looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Qrow responded.

"Wanna' burger?" Raven offered. "I got like...ten?" She took another bite of the one in her hand, gesturing towards the bag on the coffee table.

"Sure, hit me." Qrow was not really hungry, but it had been years since Raven had smiled at him. He would have eaten from the palm of her hand if she asked. Instead he circled the couch, flopping down beside her as she clumsily fumbled with the bag, before pulling out a wrapped burger and handing it to him. "Cheers." Unwrapping the burger, he took notice of what Raven was watching. "I thought you hated chibi."

"Eh." Raven grunted. "I do, but these're...they're cute, and maybe the drugs are makin' me like 'em more."

"Why do you have it though?" Qrow asked.

"Glyn didn't know, bought it for Solstice one year...she really tries, ya'know?" Raven replied.

"People _have_ to try for us Rave, we're difficult people." Qrow chuckled.

Raven snickered. "Yeah, yeah we've got brain problems."

"We're dumb." Qrow stated.

"Super dumb." Raven agreed.

"The dumbest." Qrow confirmed.

"We're not great." Raven stated.

"Super not great." Qrow agreed.

"The not greatest." Raven confirmed.

"You're dumber-er though." Qrow teased.

"Yeah…" Raven sighed.

"But that's fine, I still love ya'." Qrow smiled.

"You do?" Raven asked.

"Course I do, you're my big sis." Qrow nodded. "I'll always love you."

"Even after I treated you like shit?" Raven pressed.

"What can I say, your masochism rubbed off on me." Qrow smirked.

"Fuck off." Raven laughed.

"You remember the last time you broke a mirror?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, that was _fun_." Raven said.

"Not long after you had Yang if I remember right." Qrow continued. " _Smash_ , I run into the bathroom, mirror's shattered, you're staring at your bloody fist, and you say to me, 'that was fucking dumb.'"

"It hurt." Raven whined.

" _And_ you didn't want to go to the ER like a normal person, so here I am picking shards of glass out of your knuckles, while you down a bottle of whiskey." Qrow laughed.

"My memory stopped about the fifth shot." Raven noted.

"You're an insufferable drunk." Qrow complained.

"As if you're much better." Raven scoffed.

" _I_ didn't make someone sit down and watch some crappy anime about guys fucking!" Qrow accused.

"You're _bisexual_!" Raven countered.

"I like men, manly men, not women with dicks." Qrow shot back.

"Have you _looked_ in a mirror lately?" Raven teased.

"Hey, I'm _rugged_." Qrow defended. "Not a girly bone in my body!"

"Oh yeah?" Raven's eyes lit up as the trap was sprung. "And what about that skirt you liked so much?"

"Tai said it was a kilt!" Qrow shouted. "It was plaid! How was I supposed to know?"

"The fact that I was wearing the same skirt you big gir-" _Whap!_ Raven was cut off by a couch pillow to the face. "Hey-" _Whap!_ Another couch pillow.

"I've got like four of these things, you wanna' keep going?" Qrow threatened, holding a third pillow in his hand.

Raven stuck out her tongue, so lethargic from the painkillers that she barely had the energy to flip him the bird. Qrow chuckled, dropping the pillow to take a bite of his burger. "Is Ruby okay?" Raven suddenly asked, staring blankly ahead.

"Yeah, she ended up at the Valkyries'." Qrow replied.

"And?" Raven pressed.

"She's okay." Qrow insisted. " _We're_ okay." Qrow could not help the dumb grin that spread across his face. For years, he had been perfectly aware that should the day come, Ruby might reject him. It used to scare him shitless, but by the time the moment came, he was more frightened by her forgiveness. It meant he had to live up to it. He could not let her down.

"She didn't lose her shit at us?" Raven asked.

"No, just panicked." Qrow shook his head. "She isn't happy we lied to her, but it's mostly Summer she's focused on."

"So she doesn't hate me?" Raven's lip quivered.

"I doubt it." Qrow shrugged. "I don't think she even hates Summer. I don't think she's ever hated anyone before."

"And what about Yang?" Raven asked.

"Maybe a little closer to hate." Qrow admitted. "Beating herself up more than anything. She's put two and two together about Tai."

"Ah...shit." Raven sighed.

"Yeah, this is all a big clusterfuck for sure." Qrow nodded.

"You're tellin' me...I just…" Raven yawned, eyes dropping. "This fucking sucks Qrow. That bitch lied to me, after everything, she lied to me...was I ever worth anything to her?"

"She's not heartless Rave." Qrow observed. "Just...made some dumb decisions, and then doubled down on them."

"Why did we have to suffer for them?" Raven asked.

"Because the kids were more important." Qrow replied. "If we could do anything to keep things normal for them, we did it. Through everything, that was the one damn thing that kept us going. And shit as it was, I think we made the most of the hands we were dealt."

"You really believe that?" Raven challenged.

"What's the alternative?" Qrow countered. "Every decision was bad with no redeeming qualities?"

"Sure comes off that way sometimes." Raven groaned.

"Maybe." Qrow shrugged. "But I'm gonna' go ahead and be selfish for once, and say fuck that noise."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the TV as Yang, Ruby, Nora and Jaune faced off, battling for supremacy in a colorful cart racing game. It was a game they all enjoyed playing, but it was only made for four players, so they had to take turns. Each race, the bottom two finishers would pass off their controllers. The high level of randomness built into the game ensured that everyone had their turn at the back of the pack. This time Nora and Ruby were the bottom two, with Yang taking a close victory over Jaune.

"Oh well." Ruby shrugged with a smile. She passed the controller to Blake before hopping up off the couch. "I'm gonna' grab a drink."

A far more dejected Nora passed her controller to Ren, but he immediately passed it on to Pyrrha, heading to the kitchen after Ruby. There he found Ruby standing before the refrigerator, scanning the multitude of options for the drink she desired. "Looking for something specific?" Ren asked.

"No, not really." Ruby shook her head. She spotted a colorful, carbonated juice drink and grabbed a can. "Just had some trouble deciding." Beverage in hand, she started to walk back toward the lounge.

"Hold on a second." Ren stepped in front of Ruby, not blocking her but making it clear that he wanted a word in private.

"What's up Ren?" Ruby asked cheerfully.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied. She took a step toward the door.

"Wait." Ren insisted. "You've been acting awfully...well, happy."

"So?" Ruby asked.

"So...you're not happy." Ren explained. "You've been putting on a facade of excess cheerfulness to disguise the pain you're feeling." Ruby was about to protest. "Nora does it all the time. I can see the signs."

"It's alright, really." Ruby insisted. "Sure, it's been...really rough lately, but everyone's been supporting me, and I've got a dad again, so it's not all bad."

"And what about Summer?" Ren pressed.

Ruby frowned for just a moment before hastily forcing a smile. "I'm obviously not happy with her, and it's gonna' be tough to forgive her, but that's just something I have to work at."

"She's your mother, she's cared for you all your life." Ren persisted. "Learning she lied like this must be...very painful. If you want to talk, or you just need to vent, know that I'm here for you."

"Ren, I'll be fine." Ruby assured him. Her smile was a little weaker, but still present as she patted him on the shoulder. After looking one another in the eye for a moment, she slipped past him, heading back into the lounge. Ren stood there for a few seconds, leaned against the counter and sighed.


	78. Not Okay

**Author's Note:** This is the season finale folks! There will be more of this fic in the future, but I'll be switching over to Solstice for a while. I hope you'll join me there!

* * *

Chapter 78

Zwei, it turned out, was a wonderful alarm. Fiercely territorial, if anything made a decibel of noise near the house, he would hear it, and let everyone know. Deer on the lawn? _Bark!_ Pedestrian walking nearby? _Bark!_ Car pulling up? You bet he'd bark. He would have made for a fearsome guard dog, but for his tiny size and high-pitched barking. He was just too cute to intimidate anyone. While Summer did not appreciate being woken at five in the morning because a bird had landed on the roof, she was grateful for the cue to hide when visitors came calling. Whoever it was, she was not likely to be a welcome sight, and she was tired enough without being worn down by harsh glares.

Winter, to her credit, had followed Summer only to plop Zwei on her bed, closing the door and leaving to greet the arrivals as they came through the door. She could hear several different voices, muffled as they were, then multiple footsteps, growing louder as they came. Zwei barked, waggling his little tail excitedly from his position on the mattress. More muffled voices sounded, one of them Ruby's. Summer's heart pounded in her chest. She hugged a pillow as if trying to suppress its beating, and waited. Someone knocked, Zwei barked.

"Come in." Summer murmured.

The door opened, Zwei jumped off the bed, and started jumping on the jean clad legs of Ruby, who brightened at the presence of the excited puppy. "Hey Zwei!" Ruby chirped, though notably more weakly than usual, closing the door and kneeling down to scruff the pup around the head. Then she sighed and looked up, silver meeting silver, neither particular vibrant under the circumstances. "Mom."

"Ruby." Summer managed to plaster on a smile, weak as it may have been. What was another lie to the pile?

"I talked to Qrow." Ruby shifted to sit against the door, Zwei climbing into her lap.

"Winter...filled me in." Summer responded. "I'm glad you settled things."

"Are you?" Ruby frowned.

Summer shrank inward. "I...never wanted this Ruby."

"What did you want?" Ruby shot back.

"For us to be happy." Summer replied.

"But with Qrow and Tai sad?" Ruby accused. "How long would you have let me live a lie? If Qrow hadn't snapped, how long would he have had to pretend before you stopped torturing him? How long would I wonder why Tai barely speaks to me anymore? How long Summer?" Ruby's voice shook, her face contorting in a desperate bid to hold back angry tears.

Summer hid her own in the pillow, hiding her own failure to do the same. "I don't know...I don't know Ruby...I never knew what to do. I just _did_ and hoped maybe it would work and...I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I did, and I can't change that. I'm sorry Ruby, I'll always be sorry, for everything. I can't say it enough. I don't think I ever will, but I'm sorry." She pleaded, voice half muffled, but more than clear enough for Ruby to be affected.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, looking down. "I know you're sorry, but what you did hurts, a-and I'm not ready to accept an apology. I need time, I don't know how much time, or if there's ever gonna' _be_ enough time. I lost a _father_ because of you, and I _want_ to hate you for that, but hate is wrong. I _hate_ hating, and even though you hurt me, you're still my mom, and I'll always love you...and that hurts more than anything."

Summer did not look up as Ruby stood. She did not look up as Ruby left. She did not look up as the door closed once more. Even when Zwei nuzzled against her skin, her only reaction was to fall to the side, clutching the pillow like a lifeline as she sobbed as silently as possible. Ruby was in enough pain already. She did not need to hear Summer's. That was her burden to bear. Her punishment. Her atonement.

* * *

Allowing Ruby time to speak with Summer, Blake and Weiss headed to her room to pack their things. They had not been alone often in the past few days, with no desire to leave Ruby's side, and never being asked to do so. As a result, they never had time to really discuss things in private. Until now. "She seemed too perfect to be true." Weiss said aloud.

Blake stopped to quirk her head. "You expected something like this?"

"No, no far from it." Weiss replied morosely. "I never expected anything close to this...it's just...Summer was perfect Blake, or so she seemed. You can't deny that."

"No, I can't." Blake frowned, ears drooping. It was a blow to be sure. In such a short time, Summer had earned a place in her heart, right beside Winter. To be so readily accepted, even with the threat of her violent past in the air, cared for and loved just as equally as her own flesh and blood, it still made her heart ache. Now the veil had been ripped away, revealing ugly truths, inflicting pain on her family, tearing it asunder. Ruby was in agony, barely holding together. Yang was on edge, anger simmering beneath the surface. Nora already reeked of nerves, and now another layer of fear permeated her scent. Even Pyrrha seemed more frail than usual. The only person who seemed unaffected was Winter, her strength never faltered for a moment. For that, at least, Blake was thankful. "I understand."

"Understand what?" Weiss asked.

"Summer's lies." Blake replied.

"How so?" Weiss pressed.

"Fear makes people do terrible things." Blake answered. "For self preservation more than anything. It doesn't make it right, but it makes it reasonable."

"You think what Summer did was reasonable?" Weiss balked, scowling in disapproval. "Lying to the man she loved, to both her daughters, and Raven?"

"Yes, I do." Blake zipped up the bag she had packed, turning to Weiss, stone faced. "Summer is not a cruel person, just a coward. I understand cowardice Weiss. It's our most simple, instinctual urge, to flinch, to flee from pain, to protect ourselves at the expense of others, or even at the expense of our own interests." Blake lay a hand over her breast, the scar beneath seemed to tingle, and Weiss' expression softened. "I sympathize with Summer, because I understand her, because she understood me. I owe her that much."

Weiss frowned, laying a hand over Blake's as she approached, slipping their fingers together. "You're not a coward Blake, you never were." She craned up to plant a kiss on Blake's lips, gentle and loving. "You're one of the strongest, bravest people I've ever met, and I love you."

Blake merely smiled sadly, bumping her forehead against Weiss'. "Strength is earned from weakness Weiss. Bravery comes from cowardice. I am who I am today because I had the courage to swallow my fears. How sad do you think it is that Summer never could?"

The door opened, and the couple turned to see Ruby, bleary eyed and trembling. With a smile, they both held out their hands, pulling Ruby into a warm embrace as she sobbed.

* * *

The ride to the airport was a lot smoother than the ride from it had been. Weiss was already heavily medicated in anticipation of the flight, but the roads were clear despite the snow, and there was no drama as Yang drove the car containing Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Winter followed with Summer in her rental. It was a quick ride, ending with Yang dropping the others off in front of the terminal before she went to park the car. Winter took Summer to return the rental, meeting up with the others just as Yang was arriving.

Summer was greeted with another icy reception, only Pyrrha not pretending she did not exist. Winter knew the situation was unlikely to improve, but before she could suggest it, Summer sighed and headed toward the security checkpoint. The airport was rarely busy, and there was no need to head through so soon before the flight - in fact the others would remain outside, chatting for as long as possible - but it was the best method for Summer to separate herself. Arrangements had to be made for Zwei anyway. He would not get to fly first class with the rest of the group, but the airline had a reputation for taking very good care of pets.

"I wish you guys could stay longer." Yang sighed.

"Me too, but the semester starts next week." Ruby agreed.

"We'll get to come back for Equinox." Blake suggested.

"But that's three months away!" Ruby complained.

"It'll be here before you know it." Pyrrha encouraged.

"Yeah, and you'll have your girlfriends to keep you occupied in the meantime." Yang added. "And I'm sure you'll spend some time getting to know your dad."

"Speaking of Qrow, where is he?" Weiss asked.

"He had to check out of his hotel, return his rental, stuff like that." Ruby replied.

"I don't want you to go!" Yang whined, grabbing Ruby and pulling her into a crushing hug. Ruby flailed about in an attempt to escape.

"Yang, you're smothering her." Weiss admonished.

"But I love her so much." Yang released Ruby, who struggled to catch her breath.

"We'll take good care of her." Blake promised.

"Just...call, like, everyday." Yang requested.

"I will." Ruby promised. "I'll video chat with you and everything."

"I'm just worried about you, ya'know?" Yang insisted.

"Worried about me?" Ruby smirked. "What about you? Don't go throwing any wild parties now that you've got the house to yourself."

"I'm sure Pyrrha'll keep me on a short leash." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Literally I hope." Ruby joked.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha blushed brightly.

"What?" Ruby shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to know about the riding crop, and the-"

"That is confidential information, Ruby Rose." Pyrrha covered Ruby's mouth with her hand.

"No one can date Yang for long without picking up a few kinks." Qrow grinned, walking up to the group. He carried plastic grocery bags in both hands.

"What's in the bags?" Blake asked.

"Snacks for the flight." Qrow replied. He held one of the bags open, revealing an array of candies and assorted sugary treats.

"You know, you get a _real_ meal in first class." Weiss observed.

"But do they serve chocolate bars?" Qrow countered, gesturing toward one of the packages.

"He makes a good point." Blake noted.

"I suppose." Weiss allowed. She paused. "Did you get any chocolate covered marshmallows?"

"Sure did Princess." Qrow confirmed.

"Did you get me chocolate chip cookies?" Ruby asked excitedly. "Or chocolate covered strawberries?"

"What kind of unc...father would I be if I didn't?" Qrow responded.

"Sweet!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

Summer stared out the window at the white and blue jet that would soon carry her to Atlas. It looked so much larger than she had expected. Then again, she had never really been close to an airliner. Her only previous trips to the airport had been to see Ruby off. The jetway leading to the aircraft seemed to her a portal to a very uncertain future. It was a future that would take her away from everywhere and everyone she had known. One thing it could not separate her from was the lie, that horrible lie that had driven everyone away and destroyed the life she had built.

"What's on your mind?" Winter asked from the seat beside Summer. The newspaper she had been reading was folded in her lap.

"I was just thinking about...everything." Summer sighed. "You know, I've never flown before. I've barely been away from Patch. Now I'm about to get on a plane to another continent with the woman I love. I should be excited, but I'm just...afraid. I'm not afraid of flying or being away from home, I'm afraid of the future. I'm afraid I'll never be able to talk to my daughters without them glaring at me like I'm some kind of monster. I deserve it, for what I did, but…"

"It will work out." Winter declared. "I promise. It'll be hard, and take time, but it will. They're angry at you, but deep down, they do still love you. You raised them, you cared for them, you molded them into the wonderful people they are today. They won't forget all that. They will forgive you."

"I don't deserve their forgiveness." Summer slumped.

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't make it true." Winter countered. "Everyone _deserves_ a second chance."

"I feel like I'm on about my ninth chance, and I've blown all of them so far." Summer groaned.

"Even if that's true, I won't let you blow this one." Winter reassured her. "No come on, think about the _fun_ things in your future."

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"Like the shopping trip I'm going to take you on when we get to Atlas." Winter replied.

"What for?" Summer asked. "I have plenty of clothes."

"But not the right clothes." Winter noted. "A winter on Patch is like a mild Atlesian autumn."

"I hate the cold." Summer complained.

"Then you're going to the wrong place." Winter chuckled. "But don't worry, the house has a wonderful heating system. And if all else fails, I can think of a few ways to generate some heat."

"Winter...I'm not really in the mood for flirting." Summer sighed.

"I know, sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Winter apologized.

"It's alright." Summer shook her head. "I know I'm just...I've made so many mistakes. I don't want to drag anyone else down, least of all you."

"Everything will be _fine_." Winter insisted, slipping her hand into Summer's and squeezing. "Have some faith."

Summer frowned, but returned the pressure. "That's about all I have left."

* * *

"It's a shame we'll miss the birth." Ruby sighed. "I wonder what Nora's gonna' name the kid."

"Last I heard, she and Ren had a list of a dozen names." Yang noted. "Which is way down from where they were."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Weiss asked.

"A girl, why?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Well, I may not be present, but I'll have to send along some gifts for the baby shower." Weiss replied.

"Baby shower?" Yang tilted her head. "I don't think we have one planned."

"You _must_ have a baby shower." Weiss insisted.

"I'll talk to Nora about it." Yang shrugged. "They've kind of been behind on the planning for...well...everything. They haven't even decided when to have their wedding."

"They'll probably have their wedding on the spur of the moment one day." Pyrrha chuckled.

"You're joking, but you're probably not wrong." Yang noted. "Imagine how disappointed Jaune will be when he sees all his planning go to waste."

A message came over the PA system, the initial boarding call for a flight. "That's us." Blake observed. "We should get going." The plane would likely not leave the gate for almost an hour, but the girls had yet to go through security. Qrow had already gone ahead.

"Oh, well...huh." Ruby frowned. "Is it time already?" She seemed unsure of what to do.

"Come on everyone, group hug." Yang beckoned, pulling in Weiss and Ruby on either side of her. Pyrrha stepped in beside Weiss and Blake beside Ruby, closing the circle and pulling all five together. "I'm gonna' miss all you guys."

"And Weiss is gonna' miss being squeezed between Yang and Pyrrha." Blake teased.

"I'm not even going to deny it." Weiss sighed. "Until next time."

"See ya's." Blake waved.

"Have a smooth trip." Pyrrha smiled.

"Uh...you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Ruby suggested. Blake and Weiss looked confused. "I just wanna' talk to Yang quick. I'll be right there."

"Alright." Blake nodded. She gave Weiss a tug and they headed for the security checkpoint.

"Pyrrha, can you give us a minute?" Yang requested.

"Of course." Pyrrha agreed. There was really nowhere to go. The group had been standing in the middle of the terminal, so privacy was not really in the cards. She just stepped back a bit, waiting beside the door a few meters away.

"I'm really gonna' miss you." Ruby sniffled, tears welling in her eyes. She stepped up and hugged Yang with all her might.

"Yeah...me too." Yang managed.

"I'm not okay Yang." Ruby admitted. "I don't wanna' go. I don't wanna' deal with this without you."

"I know Rubes." Yang rubbed Ruby's back, beginning to shed tears of her own. "But I'll always be here for you. If you ever need to talk, just give me a call, no matter the time."

"Alright." Ruby nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, sis." Yang declared.

The pair separated, and Ruby wiped her tears with her sleeve. She hurried off after Weiss and Blake, leaving Yang standing there, tears trickling down her face. Yang took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her left hand. She turned and walked toward Pyrrha, who met her with a gentle embrace. "It's hard, I know, but she'll be fine." Pyrrha encouraged. "I'm sure of it."

Yang sighed. "She's not okay, I'm not okay...nothing's okay."


End file.
